


Daycare Days

by TimidMarshmallow



Series: Baby FFXV [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Day of School, LOTS OF PEOPLE, daycare AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 174,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10297814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimidMarshmallow/pseuds/TimidMarshmallow
Summary: Prompto and Noctis start daycare.Will they like it?





	1. Chapter 1

"Night night, Noct. Night night, Daddy." Prompto snuggled further under the covers as Regis kissed his sons' heads. Noctis was already snoring. 

"May Carbuncle visit your dreams tonight." Regis flipped off the light and used the soft glow of the nightlight to exit the room. 

Regis Lucis Caelum thought he was a lucky man, despite all the misfortune life threw at him. His wife had died during childbirth, leaving him to raise Noctis and manage his company alone. However, Noctis was a happy and healthy child. His company was flourishing, and it seemed like he owned half of Insomnia. As long as he kept working and enjoyed what time he could with his sons then he knew he was making her proud. He felt a twinge of sadness anyway. His dear wife had never met the newest addition to their family, at least not in person. Regis was sure she was watching from the heavens. 

Noctis was three at the time, and Regis was incredibly guilty that he was always working. He had decided to adopt a child so Noctis would not be lonely. Regis fell in love with the two year old Prompto as soon as he saw him in Niflheim's Orphanage. Noctis was ecstatic, he now had a little brother he could play with and boss around. The two became inseparable. 

Even now, at ages five and four, Noctis and Prompto were joined at the hip. Regis felt it was time they entered preschool. He had enrolled them in one of the schools his company funded. They started tomorrow, and Regis prayed things would go well. Their nanny Monica was already aware of their new schedules, and had assured him that the boys would be fine in the new environment. She reasoned that they could survive with other children around. 

Regis sat down at his desk. Clarus, his vice president, needed him to give the green light to several projects. He suddenly remembered that Clarus had children enrolled in the same school he was sending Noctis and Prompto to. Hopefully they would all get along. 

Paperwork was finally abandoned for some much needed sleep around ten o'clock. 

=========================

"Prom, do you know what the best part of school is going to be?" Noctis kept going, not bothering to wait for Prompto to swallow his oatmeal and guess. "The toys. Yeah, we have to share, but Monica said that there would be lots of cool toys to play with! Different from ours! Isn't that super awesome!?"

Prompto put down his spoon. "Noct? What if the other kids are mean? What if they don't want to share?"

"The teachers will make sure everyone gets a fair turn." Regis smiled at the boys. Prompto perked up a bit and continued eating. 

Monica ran through the list of needed items, nodding as Regis confirmed their presence. 

Jackets? Check. It was September, and the weather was being finicky. Cold mornings turned to hot afternoons before becoming frigid nights. 

Backpacks, filled with bedding for nap time and extra clothes? Check. 

Soon they were all loaded into the car, and the chauffeur Cor drove the excited family to school. Regis was going to drop them off and pick them up today, but tomorrow Monica would assume this role. 

Boys, backpacks, and jackets made it safely into the building. Regis hugged his children goodbye and left them with a young teacher named Gentiana. She seemed capable enough, but he still planned to call on his lunch break to see how they were. 

-o-

Prompto hid behind Noctis as Miss Gentiana kneeled down to say hello. "Let's put your things in your cubbys, okay? Then we can pick an area to play in." 

Miss Gentiana led them to the blocks area before running off to stop a child from climbing on the art table. There were two boys already building something, and they looked at the newcomers. 

"Hey! Don't knock our tower down and you can play with us." The messy looking brunette shielded the tower with his hands. 

"Gladio, be nice. They're new." The second boy pushed up his glasses and added another block to the structure. "I'm Ignis. What are your names?"

Noctis introduced himself and his brother. "I'm Noctis Lucis Caelum and this is Prompto Argentum Lucis Caelum." Gladio and Ignis stared. Such a large name for a tiny boy. Regis had debated whether or not to do away with Argentum, but he felt that Prompto should choose when he was old enough. Regis definitely wanted him to keep the Lucis Caelum though. Noctis would inherit and become 'king' of the company, but Prompto was now destined to be second in command. 

Prompto picked up a block. He handed it to Ignis, who carefully added it to the tower. It wobbled, tilting back and forth, and all four boys froze. It fell with a loud crash. "Aw man, why'd ya go and do that?" Gladio glared at the other three. It had taken him seven whole minutes to build that masterpiece, and now someone needed to pay for ruining it. 

"Hey, don't blame us! We didn't knock it down on purpose!" Noctis folded his arms. Ignis stood up, moving between them. "Here, just fix it." A genius solution from a five year old. 

Gladio grumbled a bit and began to rebuild. Noctis joined, and the tower was fixed in no time. Prompto and Ignis had built a smaller structure right next to it. "Here's the restaurant, and everyone who works there loves cake!" The other three laughed at Ignis' declaration. 

They continued playing as more children arrived. 

Ravus, age nine, and Luna, age five, were dropped off by their nanny Camelia. She fussed over their hair and reminded them to be good, not to pick their noses, listen to their teachers, eat all their lunch, blah blah blah. She had a habit of talking down to people, and poor Ravus and Luna were used to it. 

The two sat at the art table, content to draw before the school bus arrived to take Ravus to elementary school.The preschool offered before and after school care, and many parents were grateful. Their children would be safe while they worked. 

Loqi, Ravus' best friend, was dropped off by Caligo. "Goodbye dad!" Caligo muttered a 'good riddance' and left. Loqi bounded over to join the Fluerets. 

Cid dropped off Cindy with a pat on the head and an attempt to wipe off some stray oil from her face. The girl knew her way around an engine and insisted on helping her grandpa at his auto shop. Cid saw Noctis and Prompto playing, and remembered he hadn't spoken to Regis since last week. It was time to set up another play date so they could talk. 

The school bus arrived and Mrs. Leviathan walked the school agers to the bus. Ravus and Loqi made fun of the cranky teacher as soon as the vehicle drove away. 

Miss Gentiana gathered the preschoolers and had them sit on the letter carpet while Mr. Ramuh took attendance. 

"Nyx? Crowe? Libertus? Noctis? Prompto? Vyv? Sania? Dino? Coctura? Dave?" He paused. Dave. What a weird name. "Aranea? Takka? Wiz? Luna? Cindy? Ignis? Gladio? Biggs? Wedge? Randolph? Navyth?"

He checked each child off of the list. Miss Gentiana conducted morning group time, and the children took turns calling out the answers to her questions. Noctis stood up and started to walk to the bathroom. Mrs. Leviathan stopped him. "You need to ask, you can't just get up and walk off." This was a new concept, he had free reign of the house and didn't ask for much. Monica was really good at keeping the boys satisfied and neither child was particularly demanding. 

"Can I go to the potty?"

"May I please use the bathroom?"

"Why are you asking me, teacher?"

Mrs. Leviathan sighed. This new boy was going to be fun. "No. You ask by saying 'May I please use the bathroom?'."

He repeated the request properly. She let him go to the bathroom. 

A minute later, Miss Gentiana was in the middle of the weather song when Prompto noticed that Noctis was not next to him anymore. Where had he gone? He looked around. "Noct?" His voice trembled and he began crying. Miss Gentiana finished her song and let Mr. Ramuh take over group time. She lifted Prompto and carried him away from the letter carpet. He hiccuped and sniffled as he asked for Noctis again. Miss Gentiana led him to the bathroom to wait for his brother. 

Noctis exited not long after. "Prompto, why are you crying?"

"You were just gone... and..."

Noctis hugged Prompto. Miss Gentiana led them back to the carpet, making a mental note to consider this separation anxiety when assigning groups. 

The boys sat back down just as the class was being split into areas. They were assigned to kitchen area along with Nyx, Libertus, and Crowe. Aw. Noctis had wanted to play with Ignis and Gladio again. Those two were in books with Luna and Cindy. 

Nyx began to 'cook' as Libertus set out all the plates. Crowe tried to stab him with a play fork. She sat in time out after a stern lecture from Mrs. Leviathan. Libertus demanded an ice pack, medicine, and a heart transplant. Only one of these was delivered. 

Nyx prepared a tea party for Noctis and Prompto. He told them he was going to grow up to be a policeman, no, a super policeman who would always save the day. 

"You're so cool, Nyx!" Prompto looked at the older boy with wonder in his eyes. Noctis frowned. He was cooler than this kid. Nyx handed him a teacup. "Here's your coffee!" Coffee? Maybe Nyx WAS extra cool. Only grown ups liked coffee. 

Prompto hid behind Noctis as Crowe and Libertus returned. He didn't feel like getting stabbed, and Crowe had already proven to be dangerous. 

He didn't need to worry though, because it was time to switch areas. The Caelums moved to art with Aranea, Dino, and Coctura. Prompto drew a chocobo, give or take some limbs. Those birds had three wings and one leg, right? Oh well. It had been fun to try. Noctis was doodling fish. He had been fascinated with the scaled creatures since their summer trip to the aquarium. Dino was drawing... rocks. Jewels, pebbles, geodes, and other forms of earth sprawled across his page. Dino shoved the boring drawing into Coctura's face. "Check it out! When I grow up I'm going to be a drooler! I'll make pretty necklaces. Do you want one?" Coctura giggled. "A drooler? You're so silly." She went back to the cake she had been coloring. 

Aranea snatched a crayon from Noctis. "Thank you!"

"Hey! I was using that!" 

"And now you're not." Her tongue stuck out and waggled at him. 

"Here, Noct, just take mine. I'm done anyway." Prompto handed over his crayon. Aranea snatched it out of Noctis' hand. "Thank you."

Noctis saw red. Not the crayon, but actual red. He reached back, gathering all his strength, and swung. He hit Aranea right on her cheek. She was flying through the air and landing on top of him before he even registered that he had hit her. 

Mrs. Leviathan appeared out of nowhere, lifting Aranea off and carrying her to time out. Miss Gentiana checked over Noctis, and when she found no bruises she sat him in a corner for his own time out. "She kept taking my stuff! I just... I didn't like that!" Noctis was still fuming. 

"Noctis, we don't hit our friends."

"She's not my-" A pointed look halted his sentence. 

"We are all friends here. Sometimes our friends don't make the best choices. That's when you need to get a teacher or try to ask for your crayon back. Hitting is never the answer. Please sit here, and when you are calm I will excuse you from time out."

She turned to find Prompto standing behind her. "Prompto, Noctis needs to sit in time out for a while. Why don't you come back to the table and color while you wait for him?" 

Tears glistened in his eyes. "But..." Leave his brother in trouble? Go back to the table alone, where another child could hit him next? This school was scary, and did not seem like the fun wonderland Monica had described. The nanny had promised games and friendship. She had never mentioned anything about hitting. This was different from when Noctis or Prompto would 'smack' each other on the butt before running away laughing. 

Miss Gentiana knelt down and took Prompto's hands in her own. They were cool and soft. "Prompto, it's only a short while. Why don't you draw something to give to Noctis when he is ready to come back and play?"

"Can you stay with me so the kids will be nice?" Surely no one would act up with a grown up right there. 

"I'm sorry, but I have to watch everyone in our classroom. Would you like me to ask if one of the boys you were playing with this morning will sit with you?"

That sounded reasonable enough. Ignis and Gladio seemed nice. He had also seen Luna and Cindy here. Luna's mom would bring her over to play when Regis needed her expertise on a project, and Cid brought Cindy over when he would talk about cars and other boring stuff. He supposed school wasn't that scary, if Luna and Cindy were here too. He was going to ask for Luna when Ignis ran up to them. 

"Miss Gentiana, Gladio says a behemoth has purple drool and I told him he was wrong. He called me a doodoo head."

"I'll go speak with him. Ignis, will you play with Prompto here in art?"

"I can play with him."

Ignis took Prompto back to the table. He drew a behemoth and told Prompto all about how he had read in his big book of beasts that the creatures were car-niv-or-ous. That meant they ate meat. 

"Wow, Ignis, you're so smart!" 

"Thanks, my uncle says that intelligent people can change the world. That's why he taught me to read, even though I'm not going to the big school this year." Ignis was correct, he still had another year of preschool before he could enroll in kindergarten. 

Gladio shuffled over to them. "I'm sorry I called you a doodoo head."

"I forgive you." Ignis hugged Gladio. 

Miss Gentiana shooed him back to his area and went to excuse Noctis. "Please apologize to Aranea, and then you may play."

Noctis walked over to where Aranea was sitting in time out. "I'm sorry for hitting you. Are you okay?"

"It didn't hurt. And I guess I'm sorry for taking your crayons." 

Noctis bounded back over to Prompto. The younger boy practically threw himself onto Noct. "Look, Ignis drew a behemoth and he said they eat meat and that he can draw couerls too! He said his book talks about lots of different animals!"

He would have kept going, but the teachers were rounding them up for bathroom time. Mr. Ramuh asked them to all go now because they were NOT coming back in from the play yard until it was time to. After the entire class had pottied and washed hands they all put their jackets on. Prompto partnered up with Noctis, and the two stood at the end of the line behind Nyx and Luna. 

"Hi Luna!" Noctis poked her in the back. "You left your doll at our house and Dad said you could pick it up next time you came over."

"So that's where Miss Mooglepie went! I thought Ravus hid her again."

As soon as the children were released onto the play yard pandemonium ensued. Prompto and Noctis stood at the gate separating the preschool area from the toddler area. Gladio was already there, talking to his two year old sister through the fencing. Iris danced and laughed as he made faces at her. Mr. Bahamut moved her away from the fence, setting her next to a baby in a cactuar onesie on the carpeted area. 

"That's Talcott. His grandpa is our housekeeper. Jared's really nice and he gives Iris and me cookies." Gladio told the Caelums that his dad worked for a big company. None of the boys realized that Clarus worked for Regis. 

Noctis dragged Prompto over to the slide. They took turns going down until Sania walked over with something in her clenched hands. "Look! I caught a spider!"

Noctis moved in front of Prompto, who had covered his face with his hands. "Bugs are icky! Please take it away!" 

Sania looked at Noctis like he had three eyes. "Icky? Bugs are cool. Not as cool as frogs, but I still like them!" She carried her specimen elsewhere. 

Not long after her departure Cindy arrived. "Hi Prompto! Hi Noctis! Hi Prompto!" Noctis pointed out that she had said hi to Prompto twice. 

"I like him. He's always nice."

"I'm nice too!" 

Cindy was about to reply when a ball bounced off the back of her head. She began bawling as Dave ran over, apologizing profusely. "It was an accident! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry..." His apology was interrupted by Miss Gentiana's arrival. She whisked Cindy off to apply any necessary first aid. 

"Noct, everyone's getting a lot of boo boos today." Prompto went down the slide again. 

"Yeah. But I still like it here. We are making a lot of new friends. I can't wait to tell Dad."

"You were right. The toys are cool..." 

They stopped sliding and sat down in a grassy patch of the play yard. The boys compared the pros and cons of this whole school business. 

They liked how nice Miss Gentiana was. Ignis, Gladio, and Nyx seemed cool. They were glad they at least knew Cindy and Luna. They were especially happy that they had each other. 

They did not like time outs. Noctis wasn't too upset, but Prompto still didn't like being separated from him. Neither boy liked Mrs. Leviathan. They had heard her yelling at the other kids when they got in trouble. She just seemed miserable. 

It was time to go inside. Jackets were put away and everyone gathered on the letter carpet for story time. Mr. Ramuh read 'Timid Tonberry and the Mad Marlboro'. It was basically a public service announcement, the moral of the story was to accept differences in others. 

Then came lunchtime. 

Noctis stared at the plate that had been placed in front of him. Macaroni and cheese, carrots and peas, and Vienna sausages stared back. 

Oh, no way. There was a greater chance of him growing wings than of him eating those carrots. 

He glanced over at Prompto, who was already halfway through his macaroni. "Is it yummy?"

"Yeah! It tastes different from when we eat it at home. But I still like it!"

Noctis tasted the cheesy noodles. Prompto was right. Their chef, Weskham, made better food. What Noctis didn't know was that Weskham's 'cheese' sauce was actually blended carrots and potatoes with very little actual cheese. The chef had to be creative with his diet because he was so picky. 

Noctis scooped all the peas and carrots onto Prompto's plate. He stole the sausages. Prompto didn't bother complaining, he was used to Noctis' special brand of sharing. 

Vyv saw him trading food with Prompto and thought 'that looks like a good idea'. He picked a sausage off of Takka's plate. "TEACHER! HE TOOK MY FOOD!"

"Noctis did it too!" 

"Tattletale!" Noctis hoped they wouldn't give him replacement vegetables like at home. (He wasn't allowed to sit by Prompto at the dinner table anymore.)

All the teachers sighed. Miss Leviathan remembered that her parents had told her to go to law school. Why didn't she listen?

Miss Gentiana resolved the issue without having an internal crisis. "Please do not take anybody else's food. That is how we spread germs and get sick." She gave Takka another sausage. 

The rest of lunch went smoothly. Well, as smoothly as can be expected. There were still lots of dropped forks and spilled drinks. Cut them some slack, four and five year olds are messy. 

Mr. Ramuh began an activity at the letter carpet while the other teachers cleaned up lunch and set out nap time mats. 

"Okay, who can tell me what this letter is?" He had written 'cat' on a dry erase board and was pointing at the first letter. Hands shot up before Ignis shouted. "That says cat!"

"You're right, but let the other children guess what the answer is." Mr. Ramuh called on Prompto. "What's this letter?"

"C!" "That's right! Aranea, can you tell me what this letter is?"

Prompto smiled. He knew all his letters and numbers. Monica played lots of educational games with them, and would point out letters on signs while they were out. Regis loved playing 'find the alphabet' while they were driving, and the boys had a knack for finding the tougher letters on license plates. 

Suddenly there was a weight on Prompto's lap. Noctis had fallen asleep despite the other children's chatter and the teacher's booming voice. 

"Miss Gentiana, we've got a snoozer! Is Noctis' mat out?"

"Yeah, give me one second to get his bedding."

She lifted Noctis off of Prompto and placed him on his mat. The blond followed her. "Sweetheart, you need to go back to group."

Prompto yawned. Convincingly... Not faked at all... "I'm sleepy too."

Miss Gentiana smiled softly. Damn, these two were becoming her favorites. She reminded herself that she mustn't let it show, it's not fair. 

"Let's get you settled then."

She put Prompto's mat the required three foot distance from Noctis'. Prompto lay down and listened as some of the other children were picked up by their parents. The preschool part was ending, and after school care began. 

Soon only the Caelums, Luna, Cindy, Ignis, Gladio, and Aranea remained. Everybody was sent to their mats, and Mrs. Leviathan turned on the nap time cd. Soothing music filled the classroom. 

Mr. Ramuh and Mrs. Leviathan left. Miss Gentiana and Mr. Bahamut had nap duty today. Just two more hours before Mr. Titan and Mr. Ifrit came in for the afternoon shift. 

Miss Gentiana was mopping the floor when the phone rang. Mr. Bahamut yelled out from the baby room. "Can't get that, I'm changing Talcott's diaper right now!" 

Regis' warm voice greeted her. "Hello, this is Regis, Noctis and Prompto's father. I'm just calling to see how they are doing."

"Well, they are both asleep right now sir, but they had an excellent morning. Only one small incident, but that is to be expected on a first day."

"Incident?"

"Another child took Noctis' crayon and he hit her. She jumped on top off him. There were no injuries, and both were sent to time out. Noctis did apologize when asked to."

"Ah. I see. I'll speak with him. That's odd, he's never displayed aggression at home. Then again, Prompto is well behaved too. They don't fight with each other..."

"New environment, new behaviors, sir." She paused. "Prompto was a little upset that Noctis had to go into time out."

Regis chuckled. "Yes, those boys are almost like twins. If you get between them, nobody's happy. Alright, I just wanted to check on them. I should be in around 3:30 to pick them up. Thank you so much."

"Thank you for calling. We'll see you then."

Two minutes passed after she hung up with Regis before Noctis began crying. Miss Gentiana ran over. 

He had kicked his blanket off and was laying with half of his body on the floor. She moved him back onto the mat and began to rub his back. He bawled on. 

Miss Gentiana watched as Prompto, still half asleep, crawled over next to Noctis. He lay down and Noctis' reaction was immediate. He latched onto Prompto and quieted down instantly. The blond snuggled closer and began sucking his own thumb. 

Miss Gentiana stared. Technically she was supposed to separate them, children were required to be on their own mats. But she was not a heartless monster. She left the sleeping boys as they were and continued cleaning. 

"May I get a toy?" 

She looked at the source of the question. Ignis had woken up during Noctis' crying. "Yes, something quiet."

He picked a book and a bear before returning to his mat. "Mr. Teddy, this is a story about cactuars." He softly read to the toy. 

Ten minutes before snack time Mr. Titan and Mr. Ifrit came in. Ifrit relieved Gentiana of her shift, and Titan went into the baby room so Mr. Bahamut could go home. 

"Hey, babe. I made garula sirloins for dinner tonight. See you after I get outta here." Ifrit kissed his girlfriend's cheek. Gentiana playfully swatted at him. "No PDA at work, you're gonna get us fired if one of the kids says something."

"That just means I get extra later, right?" He smirked as she walked off with a wink. "Have fun with your shift." 

Mr. Ifrit woke up the children, put their mats away, and began serving snack. The seven sleepy kids sat at the table and rubbed their eyes. The cookies placed in front of them got their attention though. 

The school agers came back, and Mr. Ifrit served them snack as well. Loqi and Ravus gobbled it up before disappearing into book area. They huddled over some Justice Monster Five trading cards. 

Mr. Ifrit turned on the radio while the children played. Noctis and Prompto worked on a puzzle. The pictured moogle slowly took form. 

Luna and Ignis carried 'medicine' over to a 'sick' Gladio as Cindy and Aranea danced to the pumping tunes in music area. 

Noctis walked over to kitchen to play doctor with the other children, Prompto close behind. Luna handed them blankets. "You can be our patients too!"

Prompto lay down. "Oh, my aching back!" He had heard Cid say that to Regis many times. 

Noctis joined in. "It's horrible being old, when I was a kid things were better and..." He couldn't remember the rest of Cid's tirade. He usually tuned it out at this point anyway. 

Ignis handed them both plastic cupcakes. "Here's your medicine. Take it once at night so the bed bugs don't bite."

Gladio piped up. "Hey, I need help too! My arm is dirty from markers!" He had tried to draw tattoos, like the ones the heroes had in his favorite cartoon. 

Luna giggled. "You need a bath. Here, use this soap." She held up a plastic brownie. 

"Thank you!"

Mr. Ifrit walked over. "Noctis and Prompto, clean up. Daddy's here."

True to his word Regis walked in. The boys practically threw their toys into the correct bins before flying towards their father. 

"Hello, my darlings. How was school today?" He lifted them, one in each arm, and distributed kisses. Noctis wiped his cheek. "Dad, we made lots of friends! And Luna and Cindy are here too!" Regis waved at the girls, who shouted out greetings before going back to their games. 

All three Caelums sat in the car and Cor drove off. 

"Prompto? How was your day?"

"I had fun. Noctis and I drew pictures and played doctor..." He went to continue, but he looked out the window and gasped when he realized where the car was stopping. 

"ICE CREAM!"

Noctis' head snapped towards the window so fast that Regis worried he had whiplash. 

"The surprise is out, Cor. That took less time than I thought." Regis chuckled as they all exited the car. Cor parked the Regalia before joining the Caelums inside Altissia's Imported Ice Cream and Gelato Shoppe. 

Prompto and Noctis continued speaking about daycare through chocolate sundaes. Regis ate his vanilla cone with sprinkles and listened. Cor enjoyed his milkshake, chuckling. The boys were arguably the best part about working for Regis. There was never a dull moment. 

-o-

They had enough time for one episode of their favorite cartoon before dinner. Weskham had made lasagna, and Regis was looking forward to it. He put on the television and sat down to check his emails on his phone as they watched. 

Animated adventures inspired Prompto and Noctis. The tv played on as they ran around the living room. "Prompto, quick! To the rocket van!"

"Look out, Noct! It's a monster!" Prompto threw a couch pillow at Regis. It weakly bounced off of his leg. He put the phone in his pocket and stood up. "Raawwwrrr! I'm going to eat you, little boys!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Prompto and Noctis bolted around Regis to grab more pillows. "Quick, Prompto, do a secret attack!"

Prompto did a silly pose. "Super Duper Chocobo Attack!" He latched onto Regis' leg and slammed his face into him repeatedly. "I'm pecking you to justice!"

"Nooooo! I'm being defeated!!"

Monica entered. "Dinner is ready. Come wash your hands, boys." 

"Okay!" Prompto and Noctis tore off as Regis put the pillows back on the couch. He turned off the tv and went to the dining room. 

Weskham's lasagna looked like something out of a fancy magazine. Regis said grace and the lasagna began to disappear. 

"Noctis, the teacher told me you hit a child today?"

"I'm sorry, Dad. She took my crayon and I got mad." 

"We don't hit people. This time it's just a warning, but if it happens again you'll be grounded, young man."

Noctis nodded. Getting grounded meant no tv, no video games, and no fun weekend trips. 

Prompto spilled juice all over his shirt. "I'm sorry." 

"It's okay. Finish eating and we'll get you into the tub."

"Can I join too?" Noctis held his cup, ready to 'accidentally' spill his drink too if the answer was no. 

"Sure, you boys can have a bubble bath before bed." 

-o-

Prompto traced the geometric pattern on his bathing suit as the tub filled with water. Noctis dumped in toy after toy as Monica added the bubble soap. 

She turned off the water and helped them both into the warm liquid. 

Prompto held a toy boat. "Captain Prompto, ready to sail!" His mighty vessel bobbed past a rubber duck. 

"Grawghrglebluuuh!" Noctis made a Marlboro toy emerge from the bubbles. The fiend attacked the defenseless ship. 

"I'll save you!" Prompto's duckie and Noctis' Marlboro did battle. And what a legendary battle it was, for the waves drenched both of their faces. Water spilled out of the tub and onto the floor. 

"Boys, be careful." A particularly large splash from Noctis landed on her shoes. She gave them five more minutes before draining the water. 

Noctis stood at the edge of the tub, putting the wet toys back into the bin as Prompto was washed. Soon Monica sent the blond to the bedroom so Noctis could shower. 

Regis was already waiting, phone in hand again. He put it away to dress the now clean Prompto. "Which pajamas tonight? Tonberries or flans?"

"Tonberries!"

Regis had just tucked him in when Noctis entered. He chose the adamantoise pajamas. 

Regis pulled down a story from the bookshelf. He regaled them with a tale of a prince who traveled the world, on a quest to save the princess' dog. The naughty pup ran away, you see. The story was so thrilling, so pulse pounding, that the two boys just couldn't... keep their eyes.... open. 

Regis kissed their foreheads and went back to his desk.


	2. Chapter 2

It was now October, and Prompto's fifth birthday was in a couple of days. Regis told him that he could have a party and invite some friends from his class. Noctis and Prompto went through the class list, letting their father know who absolutely HAD to be there. 

The boys had taken to daycare like fish to water. Ignis and Gladio became their best friends, and the four were no longer allowed to play kickball on the play yard. It always ended in tears. Gladio was a bit of a ball hog, and Noctis needed to have extra turns as well. 

They were added to the invite list. 

Cindy and Luna were definitely invited. Cid and Regis were old friends, and Cindy came over to play so often that she was like a sister to the Caelum boys. The same title fit Luna as well. Her mother often helped Regis with his company, and Ravus was often the reluctant babysitter when his mom dragged him along. 

The boys wanted Nyx to come. He was impossibly cool for a five year old, and they often played with him at school. Of course, hanging out with him meant they also hung out with Libertus and Crowe. Prompto was no longer afraid of Crowe and her rambunctious nature. She was actually quite sweet. 

They were added to the guest list. Regis reviewed the names. He didn't want to invite the whole class, that would be too many children to keep track of. 

Ignis, Cindy, Nyx, Libertus, Crowe, Luna, and Gladio. 

Ravus and Iris were automatically invited because of their siblings. Nine children, plus the birthday boy and his older brother. 

Regis smiled. The preparations were coming along nicely, and he couldn't wait to see the boys' faces when they saw what he had planned. 

-o-

"I'm fiiiive now, I'm five noooow, just like Noooooct!" 

Prompto danced around the room as Monica helped Noctis into his outfit. Both boys had on nice dress shirts and little black bow ties. Their pants had been ironed and their dress shoes shined the night before. 

"Happy Birthday, Prompto!" This was already Noct's eleventh time saying it, and they had only been up for two hours. 

"Thank you! I can't wait for our friends! Daddy said we could watch cartoons until they got here! This is so awesome!"

Monica chuckled as she finished brushing Noctis' hair. He bounded off as soon as she was done. They barreled out of the room and flew onto the sofa. Prompto grabbed the remote as Noctis pulled over the blanket they kept on the couch. 

They watched two episodes of Justice Monsters Five: The Tales of Lord Vexxos before switching to video games. Monica came to get them for a small lunch before the party started. 

Sandwiches disappeared almost as soon as the plate was set down. Regis entered and ushered the boys to the yard. He hadn't seen them since breakfast, he had been busy setting everything up with Weskham, Cor, and Monica. 

Prompto and Noctis froze. The yard was filled with balloons, streamers, and games. It looked like a carnival to their young eyes. In reality it was just some booths set up. There was whack a cactuar, a ball pit, a tiny pen with hay, a little kiddie pool, and a small stage set up. Cor was letting some chocobo chicks into the pen. Weskham dropped toy fish into the kiddie pool. When he was done with the fishing game he walked over to the snack table and fussed over his moogle bobble cake pops and chocobo cupcakes. 

"Whooooooaaaaa!" The boys laughed, but before they could run off and explore the doorbell rang. 

Prompto bolted off to answer the door, Noctis and Regis two steps behind. 

Ignis stood on their porch with his uncle and a small present. As he gave Prompto birthday wishes Luna and Ravus arrived. Their gift delivery was interrupted by Clarus, Iris, and Gladio's arrival. 

The adults carried the presents into the living room as the children went to explore the games. They were all petting the chocobo chicks when Cindy ran over. Cid was already inside regaling the adults with a tale from his and Regis' school days. Ravus hovered between both groups before deciding that he could hang out with the kids without looking totally lame. 

Ten minutes later, Nyx arrived. Everyone was spread out and enjoying the games. Libertus and Crowe were the last to arrive. 

Noctis was fishing at the kiddie pool while Prompto swam through the ball pit with Ignis. Cindy and Luna joined them while Ravus stood outside throwing the balls back into the pit. Nyx was whacking cactuars while Crowe cheered him on. 

Gladio, Libertus, and Iris were under the snack table. Some of the cupcakes and cake pops were mysteriously disappearing...

They were found out because Gladio began throwing up yellow frosting. He had eaten one too many. Iris complained of a bellyache and stayed glued to Clarus' leg, Gladio not far off either. Libertus was set down next to the fishing pool with instructions to stay still. The adults moved their conversation outside to keep a closer eye on the kiddos. Watching through the window was obviously not good enough. 

Fifteen minutes after that debacle a moogle clambered onto the small stage. Cor didn't know why he had agreed to this... The costume was too hot and his nose was itchy. "Kupokupo kids! Who wants a magic show?" 

All of the kids clambered to sit on the grass in front of the stage. All except Prompto. (And Ravus. He watched from the snack table.) The birthday boy was hiding his face behind trembling hands. Regis walked over and knelt by his adopted son. "What's wrong?"

"H-h-he's so scary! Moogles aren't that big." Prompto pressed his face into Regis' chest and began to suck his thumb. 

"Hahaha oh, my word, haha." He whispered into the blond's ear. "Prompto, that's Cor in there. It's just a costume. Don't tell though."

His eyes widened. "Weawwy?"

"Prompto, take your thumb out of your mouth. Big five year olds don't suck their thumbs." Regis booped his little nose. 

The thumb was reluctantly removed. "Oh. Okay."

"Noctis doesn't suck his thumb, right? So you don't need to either." Regis understood that this was a habit for security, and it would not go away soon. But it was time for Prompto to start growing out of it. 

"I guess." Prompto watched the Moogle Cor pull flowers out of a hat. 

He eventually scrambled out of Regis' arms to play in the small sylleblossom patch growing near the house. As the magic show ended Noctis and Luna ran over. The other children dispersed, enjoying the various games. 

"Did you see when the moogle did that tap dance?" Noctis grabbed Prompto's and Luna's hands, pulling them into a little jig. He let go, laughing. All three looked over at the moogle, who was now being harassed, uh, hugged by Libertus and Crowe. 

The three walked over to Nyx and Ignis, who were back at the chocobo pen. "And they eat bugs too, not just gysahl greens." The spectacled lad was educating Nyx on the diet of the adorable birds. Luna tripped on a bit of hay, startling a chick. The chocobo squawked and bit Ignis. Its beak left a tiny cut on his arm. 

"Oh no, you're bleeding! I'm so sorry!" Luna went to try and kiss it better like her mommy always did for her boo boos. 

"Don't, you have germs!" Ignis moved back. 

"That's not nice!" Noctis frowned. Luna was just trying to help. 

"Everyone has germs." Ignis declared this rather firmly. He honestly wasn't trying to hurt anyone's feelings. 

"You need a band aid! We have cactuar ones in the house." Prompto pointed at the adults. "Monica always gives me one when I trip and get a scratch."

Ignis calmly walked to the snack table where the adults were still talking. His uncle and Monica took him inside to get a bandage. 

Nyx, Luna, Prompto, and Noctis all wandered over to the snack table. Cindy was already there, smearing frosting on her arms. She was alternating between licking it off and layering it on. 

"That's so gross!" Nyx grabbed a cupcake and sat in the grass to eat it properly. Everyone else copied him. Cindy stopped rubbing her tongue on her arm. She supposed she better use those 'table manners' Pawpaw was always talking about. Not that he ate any more gracefully...

Regis was calling all the children over. "Come inside! Cake and present time!"

The children stampeded inside. 

-o-

Weskham carried out a sheet cake that depicted a moogle riding a chocobo. Red icing screamed out 'Happy Birthday, Prompto!'. Ignis walked behind him holding the box of matches. He had snuck off to the kitchens after Monica had applied ointment and bandaged his cut. He was definitely going to ask for a cookbook when he got home. The chef had amazed him with culinary magic. 

Prompto listened to his friends and family sing to him. As they held out the last note he tried to blow out the candles. They flickered out and then came back?

"Oh, Reggie, you gave him trick candles? Ya rascal." Cid chuckled and clapped Regis on the back. "It was actually Cor's idea."

Noctis climbed up on the chair to stand next to Prompto. "I'll help you!"

They blew as hard as they could, and the candles stayed out for good. 

"Make a wish!" "Don't say it or it won't come true!" "Go on, close your eyes!"

Overlapping voices urged him to make a wish, so Prompto squeezed his eyes shut. 

'I wish that every day will be good like this.' 

He hugged Noctis and hoped his wish would come true. 

Weskham sliced out even cubes and Regis distributed them to the guests. Prompto got the 'Prom' of his name while Noctis got the 'pto!'. 

The cake did not last long. Forks and plates were whisked away to clear room for the presents. Brightly colored packages were placed in front of the bouncing birthday boy. 

He opened Gladio and Iris' present first. A water gun emerged from the shredded wrapping paper. "Whoa! Thank you, Gladio!" Regis took it from him to free the toy from its packaging. "Where are the scissors? Blasted plastic security ties..."

Prompto had already moved on to Ignis' gift. A chocobo fact book! "Thanks, Ignis! Now I'll be smart like you!" He opened the book and started to look through the pictures. "Hold on, we'll read this at bedtime. Your friends are waiting to see you open the rest of the gifts!" Regis convinced the blond to put the book down as he finally got the water gun free. 

Nyx' gift was next. The small wrapped rectangle turned out to be a video game. King's Knight Console Version!? Two player!! "Oh em gee! Thank you! Look Noct!"

Noctis nodded, grinning. He couldn't wait to try that out. He reminded himself that Prompto would get to be first player first. It was his gift, after all. 

Prompto picked up a box. Libertus' gift. It was a Don't Wake the Iron Giant board game. The box's artwork showed a lot of little pieces that would definitely get lost behind the couch. 

Cindy had given him a toy car that made noises. "I'll fix it for you if you break it!" 

Crowe' present was a King's Knight comic book. He thanked everybody, smiling as he picked up Luna and Ravus' gift. 

It was an action figure of the main hero from Justice Monsters Five. Prompto pressed the button on its laser eye specs. "HIGH FIVE FOR JUSTICE!" "Thank you, Luna and Ray-Ray!" Ravus cringed. The Caelum boys had taken to calling him that because Luna told them he loved it. He was still mad at her for lying to them because now they wouldn't use his full name. 

Regis knew that Noctis would probably steal the action figure from Prompto. It was a classic older brother habit that he needed to stop his son from developing. 

There were the boring presents from the staff, like clothes and such, but Prompto still thanked everybody with enthusiasm. Monica's heart fluttered. Her charges were growing into wonderful young men. Oh, it seemed like just yesterday she had been changing diapers...

Regis handed Prompto one last box. It was beautifully wrapped in shiny black paper. "This is from Noctis and me. Happy birthday, my dear son."

Prompto ripped off the paper. A camera lay underneath. A gentle gasp escaped him as he lifted the device out of the packaging. The camera came to life with the touch of a button. 

Prompto pointed his new favorite toy at Noctis. "Say gysahl greens!" He looked at the display and saw his brother's smile in his hands. 

"Thank you!"

-o-

Prompto hugged all the children goodbye as they left.

The rest of the evening was a blur. He vaguely remembered eating dinner and Regis setting up the video game for him after. While it downloaded he and Noctis played with the action figure and toy car. 

Shower time arrived before they even got to try King's Knight. Stinking updates. He lay in bed with Noctis, reviewing all the photos he had taken on his new camera. 

"Haha, you got Ray-Ray's butt in this one!" 

"Yeah..." A huge yawn kept Prompto from fully laughing at the photo. 

Regis walked in with the chocobo book, but the boys were already dreaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this took so long to come out. I'm going to add another chapter in the hopes that you'll forgive me! 
> 
> Chapter three is partially done, and we'll get to see how Thanksgiving is almost ruined.


	3. Chapter 3

Regis sighed. He closed the email application on his phone and typed the dreaded number in. 

"Hello, may I speak with Ardyn? This is Regis. ... I just received your message, when do you think you'll be arriving?"

-o-

Prompto sat at the table, half of his Altissian style toast gone. "Noct, did you hear the joke Gladio told me yesterday?" 

Noctis mouth was full of food, but he still answered. "Waff it da one bout da anak poop?" 

"Noctis, swallow before speaking." Regis figured he'd let them enjoy breakfast before breaking the bad news. 

Prompto repeated the joke. "What's white and fluffy and red all over? A moogle with a sunburn!" The boys laughed at the horrible joke. Ah, a child's sense of humor was a marvelous thing. 

Regis chuckled before clearing his throat. "My sons, I have a very important favor to ask of you." 

Uh oh. Daddy had his serious voice. Both five year olds looked at him, sitting up a little straighter. 

"As you both know, Thanksgiving is in a week. We will have the usual guests, the Fleurets and the Aurums... But I'm afraid this year we will have an extra guest at our dinner table. My distant cousin Ardyn is coming to visit. Why he chooses now to appear is beyond me, but it is what it is." 

He looked at his sons to make sure they were still paying attention. They were. 

"My favor is this. Please avoid him as much as possible. I have not seen him since you were an infant, Noctis, and he's no doubt grown more... eccentric... in our time apart." He didn't bother mentioning that there were terrible rumors about Ardyn's business dealings and personal habits. 

"If he's a creeper why's he coming here?" Ah. Leave it to Noctis to perfectly describe the man. Regis had to fight to keep the grin off of his face. "Because unfortunately, he is still family." 

Prompto frowned, confused. Family? Didn't that usually mean that a person was good if they were related to you? And if they had to hide from him, why call him family at all? This new guest was making everyone anxious, and he wasn't even here yet. Prompto put his thumb in his mouth. 

"Prompto, thumb out. Just, please stay away from Cousin Ardyn, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy." Both boys nodded. 

-o-

The week flew by too quickly. As they saw their unwelcome guest exit the car the Caelum boys understood why Regis told them to stay away. He exuded an aura of... bad. Just bad. The creepy, fake smile and false bravado did nothing to calm the children's nerves. 

"My dear cousin Regis, you look wonderful. Have you been dieting?" Ardyn spotted the boys behind him, clinging to his legs. "Oh, you must be Noctis. I haven't seen you since you were a wee babe... But who is this adorable creature?" 

Prompto squeezed the leg he was holding a little tighter. His thumb went right into his mouth, and Regis did not bother scolding him this time. 

"Cousin, this is Prompto. I adopted him three years ago." He did not elaborate any further. The less this man knew about their personal lives the better. 

"Oh, I see. You had the heir, but needed a spare. Wise decision."

Regis stiffened. This man had some nerve... And apparently a motor mouth, because he kept going.

"You boys can call me Uncle, no need for all this formality. Ah, these grounds are as beautiful as I remember. But did you add a few rose bushes, I don't recall those being there before..." He blathered on as Regis led him into the house. 

The boys were about to run to the living room to play some King's Knight when a smarmy voice stopped them. "Aren't you going to stay and chat with old Uncle Ardie? We were just introduced and I have the feeling you two are wonderful children. It would be a shame if we didn't grow closer. We are family, after all." 

Regis groaned internally and prayed the boys remembered his warning. He had hoped his cousin would be preoccupied with chatting his ear off. He didn't expect the man to give his sons a second thought. 

"I don't want to talk to you. I want to play my game. Come on, Prom." Noctis dragged his brother out of the room by the hand that wasn't being sucked on. 

"Ah haha, children and their electronics these days. Should the blond one really be sucking his thumb? I mean, they're what, seven now, correct?"

"They're five. And he will grow out of it. Tell me, what exactly is this latest business venture you're working on? You mentioned something in your email, but it was rather vague." 

"You're probably wondering why I'm here bothering you after all these years. Well, my latest project requires me to work with a rather difficult partner, one Iedolas Aldercapt. Have you heard of him? No? Well he's quite the-"

The doorbell rang and Regis had never been happier to hear it. "If you'll please wait here, I'll bring my guests right in. They'll be delighted to meet you, I'm sure." He had to keep himself from running out of the sitting room. 

Cid was at the door with a napping Cindy in his arms. "Little monkey fell asleep in the car. Where's this mystery cousin ya mentioned?"

"Shh. He's inside. Please help me keep him away from the children." 

Cid leaned in and whispered conspiratorially. "Ya want me to talk his ear off, Reggie?"

"I'm afraid he'll probably talk your ear off, Cid. He can't be quiet for more than two seconds." 

"Loves the sound of his own voice, eh? Well, I love my voice more, so he's in for a good ole fashioned chatting."

They entered the empty sitting room. Chocobo turds! That jerk was probably harassing his sons! "Cid, wait here. I'll be right back."

The mechanic set his granddaughter on one of the loveseats as Regis stormed out of the room. 

-o-

Prompto's character died again. 

"You're not very good at this game are you?" Ardyn smirked at the boy, who had been watching him like a jittery anak. 

"If you'd stop distracting him, he could play properly." Noctis jabbed the button and his character sliced an orc. 

"Me? Distract him? I must say, I don't like your tone, little boy. Surely Daddy raised you to respect your elders?" His voice had gotten eerily low. 

Noctis paused the game. He looked directly at this 'uncle'. "Daddy told you to wait in the other room."

"Eavesdropping? My, my. Your list of bad habits is growing longer by the second." 

"This is my house. I can stand wherever I want." 

Ardyn took a step forward and Prompto burst into tears. 

"Shut up. I don't want to hear your whining." 'Uncle' Ardyn's voice was a menacing growl now. 

"I'm telling Daddy you said that!" Noctis slammed the controller down and moved in front of his scared brother. 

"Telling me he said what?" Regis stepped into the room and both boys ran over. 

Ardyn straightened up and turned to the door, face all smiles again. "Ah, this game of theirs is quite intriguing. I asked for a turn, but it seems the thumbsucker has trouble sharing. He even started crying after I asked so nicely."

"That's not-" 

"Noctis. We will discuss this later. Ardyn, if you'd kindly return to the sitting room. My old school chum Cid has arrived."

The doorbell rang again. The Fleurets were probably waiting outside. Regis carried his sons out of the room with his cousin trailing behind. "Cid, Ardyn. Ardyn, Cid." Regis hurried to the front door as Cid immediately launched into a tale about a car he had fixed recently. 

"Sylva, children. Come in. The cousin I texted you about is here. He's already started causing trouble." 

Sylva bent down and pulled Ravus and Luna close. "Stay with Noctis and Prompto. Ravus, I am counting on you to watch your sister and the boys. Can you do that for me, darling?" She stood back up after Ravus nodded. 

"Hopefully the combination of Cid, you, and I will keep him too busy to do any more damage." 

"Why is he here?" 

"I don't know, Sylva. Maybe we can work it out of him? He said something about a business project but I don't believe that for a second. Anyway, let's get inside before he gets suspicious."

The group walked in and caught the end of Cid's tale. 

"And the darn wrench was under my jacket all along!"

"Delightful." Ardyn looked bored to tears. Regis owed Cid one. He introduced Luna's mother as the kids went to the game room. 

Cindy had woken up and was sitting quietly on her grandfather's lap. She scrambled down to chase after the others. 

-o-

"And then he told Prom to shut up!" Noctis told the other kids about how scary their unwanted guest was. 

"That's so mean!" Luna hugged Prompto, who had been adding his point of view to Noct's retelling. "And he even lied to Daddy."

Cindy held up a hand. "He didn't like Pawpaw's story. I could tell, cuz he didn't laugh at the funny parts." 

Ravus stood up and the others looked at him. "This guy is obviously evil. And how do we stop bad guys?"

They all looked at the video game that was still paused on the television. 

"But Ray-Ray, hitting people is bad." 

"Stop calling me that, Luna. Okay, we can't hit. Plus we're all kids, and that creepy guy looks pretty strong. We probably wouldn't hurt him." 

The nine year old paced as he tried to think of something. He stopped. Ravus realized that this very situation was similar to episode 62 of Justice Monsters Five. The villain's henchman pretended to be the hero's long lost brother. They exposed him through clever pranks, and the phony ran away. Ravus counted everybody. Luna, Cindy, Noctis, Prompto, and himself. Alright! They could do this!

"Do you guys have any straws?"

-o-

Prompto and Cindy walked back into the sitting room. They were carrying the television remotes from the living room. Setting them down on the floor in the middle of all the adults, they knelt and began opening the backs to remove the batteries. 

Sylva noticed first. "Sweethearts, those aren't toys." 

Cid laughed. "That's my Cindy for ya, always fiddling with some doodad or another. Whatcha working on now, monkey?"

Prompto stood up the batteries, balancing them carefully next to each other. Cindy drove the remote through the small obstacles. "Battery tunnel, Pawpaw."

The adults chuckled. Perfect. They were all busy watching Prompto and Cindy. 

Noctis, Ravus, and Luna stood in the doorway with straws and paper balls in a little basket. They crept over behind the armchair that Ardyn was sitting in. They each grabbed a straw and put a paper ball in their mouths. Noctis blew his spitball first. 

It landed quietly into maroon hair, unnoticed. Ravus and Luna fired theirs, and more spitballs landed on the man's head. 

Regis saw something flying through the air, and a little leg sticking out from behind the chair. "Ardyn, tell us where you work again?" 

He launched into a description of some office building, but Regis didn't hear him. He was too focused on watching the dark hair grow whiter and whiter. 

The little leg disappeared. They must've been out of ammo. 

Regis glanced over at his friends. Sylva was trying not to smile, but Cid was full on grinning. Ardyn took this as encouragement to continue his rambling. 

Ravus walked back into the room. "There you are! We need those remotes. Bring them back."

Prompto and Cindy gathered everything and flew out of the room giggling. 

"Regis, where is your bathroom? I'm afraid the cola I drank in the car is finally catching up to me." Ardyn stood and Regis walked him to the bathroom. 

He went to check on the children. 

All five were laughing on the floor, scribbling on various pieces of paper. Ravus was drawing a catapult that looked too complicated to work. 

"Children." They all froze and looked up. Uh oh. 

Regis bent down and whispered. "Excellent work. But be more careful. He's in the bathroom now, and he'll likely find your surprise. Now he'll be on guard."

They all nodded. Noctis had thought they were going to get grounded for being rude to a guest. They went back to their drawings. 

Regis exited the room at the same time Ardyn emerged from the facilities. His face was twisted into a tight smile and his hair was free of debris. "I think your ceiling is losing pieces. Don't you think that should be checked, before your darling sons get hurt?"

Regis kept his face neutral. This jerk had the gall to threaten his sons to his face? "Of course, I'll have someone look at it. Dinner will be soon, Weskham always has everything ready at precisely five o'clock."

They returned to the sitting room. 

-o-

Prompto held up his drawing. Noctis looked at it and shook his head. "We don't have a tonberry army to protect us, Prom."

"I know! But it would be cool if we did..." He went back to coloring in his silly plan. 

Ravus clapped his hands. "Okay. Luna, you remember that song we're not allowed to sing right?"

"Yep." She was about to start but Ravus stopped her. "Hold on, let me finish first! Okay, here's my plan."

Cindy laughed. She would definitely be singing this at home later. 

-o- 

The dining table looked absolutely heavenly. Steam gently wafted off of fresh food and everybody's stomachs growled. Weskham had been carrying in the drinks when they all filed in. 

"Wes, you've outdone yerself this year!"

"Now, Cid, you know me. I can't just let Thanksgiving go by without going a little overboard, now can I?"

"Compliments and a pay raise for my favorite chef!" The adults laughed, but Weskham lifted a finger and waggled it at Regis. "Forget the pay raise, I want a new blender!" 

Ravus rolled his eyes. Adult jokes were so lame. 

Everybody sat down at the table and the parents (and Cid) began serving plates for their children. 

Noctis had managed to sit next to Prompto, and his vegetables immediately went onto the blond's plate. Regis shook his head. Another rule he'd allow the boys to break today. 

Unfortunately, Ardyn noticed this and felt the need to comment. "Noctis, don't you want to grow up and have big muscles? You need to eat your vegetables if you want to be strong."

"I have muscles. You just can't see them yet." Noctis plopped another broccoli floret onto Prompto's plate. "I'm helping Prom because he's shorter than me."

Prompto nodded. "I'm gonna get so tall!" 

"That's not how that works, hate to burst your bubble." But that was a lie, because Ardyn delighted in making people miserable. 

Ravus felt this was a good time to start operation musical madness. "Hey, Luna. What's your favorite time of day?"

Luna swallowed her potatoes to answer. "Chocobo Pop Time!"

Sylva didn't know whether to smirk or groan because she knew what was coming. 

"Cho cho cho!" Noctis joined in. 

"Co co co!" Cindy followed. 

"Bo bo bo!" Prompto sang the last bit, tossing his arms up. A bit of creamed spinach flew off of his fork and landed behind him. Oops. 

"Who likes to eat all of his greens?"  
"Cho cho cho!"  
"Co co co!"  
"Bo bo bo!"  
"Who likes to poop wherever he sees?"  
"Cho cho cho!"  
"Co co co!"  
"Bo bo bo!  
"Who likes to be friends with you and me?"  
"Cho cho cho!"  
"Co co co!"  
"Bo bo bo!"  
"CHO!"  
"CO!"  
"BO!"

The children cheered as they finished their song. Sylva's head was in her hands, Cid had been clapping along, Regis and Ardyn just stared, but Weskham... Weskham was crying. "That was the most adorable thing I have ever witnessed."

He dried his eyes with a napkin and dinner continued. Conversation returned as Cid asked Regis about the Regalia. 

"How're them new heated seats I installed?"

"They're wonderful, especially when I go with Cor to pick up the boys." Regis cringed. Three, two, one, and-

"Pick up the boys? From where, if I may be a little nosy?" 

"Daycare." 

"Oh, and what's that like? Is it a good school, I mean."

Noctis frowned. This guy was annoying. He listened as his father rattled off how many teachers worked there and how many kids attended and blah blah blah. He took a piece of roasted garula off of Prompto's plate. 

Cindy sneezed,and though she turned her head to avoid spraying her food she did not get her arm up in time. Poor Luna now had food bits and drool all over her white dress. Ravus laughed. "It's not funny Ray-Ray!" 

"Yuh-huh! And stop calling me that!"

Luna smirked. "Ray-Ray, Ray-Ray, Ray-Ray, Ray-Ray!!!"

"MOM!" 

Sylva stood up. "Hallway. Now. Both of you." She wasn't even yelling, but both of her children immediately quieted and shuffled out of the dining room. 

"Sibling rivalry at its finest. Tell me, do your boys fight?" Ardyn looked at the Caelum children. 

"No, they are as thick as thieves. I don't see that changing any time soon." Regis counted himself lucky that they didn't quarrel like Luna and Ravus often did. 

"I suppose it's just as well. I'm willing to bet Noctis would give the other one quite the beating. From what I've seen he's quite skittish, aren't you Prommers?" He looked directly at Prompto as he casually butchered his nickname. The blond just shrank in his seat. 

"I'd never hit Prompto! You're a stupid head!" Noctis immediately put a hand over his mouth. Stupid was a bad word. 

Every eye was on Regis to see how he'd react to this outburst. Except, Prompto looked ready to cry. This was just too much stress. Their creepy 'uncle' cousin whatever was being mean, Noct was probably going to get grounded, and Daddy looked so mad. 

All heads swiveled as Prompto began sobbing. 

"Oh, what a shocker. The baby's bawling." Ardyn looked like the cat that ate the canary and a can of tuna to boot. 

Regis lost his cool. Which was a shame, because he thought he had been doing a pretty good job all day. 

"You come into my home, and insult my sons? In front of my guests? At my dinner table? Get out of my house. I don't know why you suddenly thought you needed to reconnect, Cousin, but please do not return." 

"Well. Dinner was a treat, thank you for having me. I'll be off now." The jerk grinned and gave a jaunty wave as he sauntered out of the room. 

The only noise in the room was Prompto's quiet sniffles. Noctis climbed out of his chair and tugged his brother's shirt. Prompto slid off of the chair and into Noctis' arms. Regis, who had been making his way around the table, bent down and put his arms around them. 

Sylva, Luna, and Ravus re-entered the room. "He drove away. Are you... are you alright?" 

"We will be. I'm sorry you all had to witness that."

"Are ya kidding me, Reggie? I was this close to haulin' off and punchin' his teeth in. Stupid head is right." Cid faked a few boxing moves with his fists. 

"Ah, yes. Noctis, please don't call anybody else such rude names."

"I'm not grounded?" Noctis looked up and used his best puppy dog eyes, juuuust in case. 

"No. He deserved it, being so mean to Prompto." Regis frowned. His son had probably been picked on because he was adopted. Ardyn probably thought that he was inferior because he lacked the Caelum blood in his veins. What a ludicrous idea. Prompto was as much his son as Noctis was. 

'Ding' 

"Oh, my pies!" Weskham bolted out of the room. 

Prompto wiped his eyes. "Can I have dessert? I know I didn't finish all of dinner, but-"

Regis burst out laughing. He was worried about following rules? After all that? "Of course. I'm not going to tell you no pie. We survived the worst house guest ever, and we need to celebrate."

-o-

Full of pie, the Caelums and their guests (and chef!) sat in the living room watching a cartoon. 

"And Ignis said that he made a new recipe, but then he dropped the cake! And it rolled under the toy stove and Miss Gentiana had to move the whole thing to get it out!" Prompto was smiling again as he told Cid about his friend. Noctis piped up from right next to him. "And I told him that I wouldn't eat a carrot cake anyway."

Cid chortled. "Cindy's always telling me crazy stories just like that one. Why, she said the other day that y'all were wearin' dresses and pretendin' to be in disguise."

Ravus turned away from the television. "That's like Justice Monsters Five episode 12! The hero has to sneak in to a fancy ball but the costume store only had princess dresses!" 

The darkness came quickly, and it was time to part ways. 

Sylva stood up. "Happy Thanksgiving, and good night. I must get these two to bed. Thank you again for inviting us, Regis. Weskham, thank you for dinner. Ravus, Luna, it's time to go now."

"Aaawww..." The Fleurets left. Cid stood up. "Come on lil lady, we better skedaddle too. Night night, Reggie, Weskham, Boys." 

Weskham stood up. "I better go clean up and pack all the food. Good night."

Regis looked at his sons. "I think today was pretty good, despite some rough patches with our guest here and there. Come on. Bath and then straight to bed."

"Daddy? Can we sleep in your room tonight?" Prompto clasped his hands together and rested them against his chin. 

"Yeah, can we pleeeeaaasssee?" Noctis pulled out the puppy dog eyes again. 

Regis was defeated by the combo attack. "Alright. Just for tonight."

-o-

The boys had trouble keeping their eyes open all through bath time. Regis pulled the covers on his king size bed up to their chins and kissed their foreheads. He left them in his bed so he could shower. 

"Noct? I won't ever hit you either."

"Thanks, Prom. G'night." 

The Caelum brothers entered Carbuncle's domain together.


	4. Chapter 4

"And then you just need to glue the hat on top." Miss Leviathan held up her Christmas moogle. 

Noctis looked at his craft. It looked like it had been run over by a car. Several times. He glanced at Prompto's. His was decidedly less lopsided, but it still looked nothing like the teacher's. 

"Wow, Noct, did you chew on yours?" Gladio leaned over to look at his friend's work. 

"Ew! No, I didn't. This is just a hard craft." Noctis pouted a little. So what if it wasn't perfect?

Gladio glued the creature's bobble onto his shirt. "Look, I'm a Christmas moogle!" 

Prompto giggled. He poked Ignis and told him to look. "Prompto, if he's a moogle then he needs to make toys for us. I hope I get a telescope this year. What do you want for Christmas?"

Noctis butted into the conversation before Prompto could answer. "I want Daddy to take us back to the aquarium. The glowing barrelfish were my favorite!"

Gladio felt the need to share his Christmas wish. "I want a cool toy sword. Or a tattoo! But Dad says I can't get one of those until I'm older. He says that they hurt, but I'm not scared!" 

The boys didn't notice when the classroom door opened and a slightly dusted Regis entered. The snow had started, but the flakes were tiny. It was supposed to get heavier after dinner time, so Regis thought he'd pick Noctis and Prompto up early and take them Christmas shopping before tomorrow's blizzard. 

Miss Gentiana, who was helping Aranea get more glue from behind the teacher's desk, called him over. "Oh, sir, here are their portfolios. This is all their work from this month, and their wish drawings are inside already."

"Wish drawings?"

"We had all the children draw what they wanted for Christmas. The teachers wrote what the artwork is underneath. It's a fun activity to get them thinking about not only what they wish for, but what their friend's interests are as well."

"Thank you, I can't wait to look at these. I'm actually taking them shopping now, so maybe the drawings will help me." Regis chuckled as he took his sons' portfolios from the teacher. 

He scanned the room. Ah, there they were, over at the art table with Clarus' son. Oh, what was the other boy's name? They talked about him all the time, too. As he moved closer he heard Noctis say it. 

"Ignis, can you pass that crayon? My moogle needs a mustache."

"I didn't know moogles had mustaches." Regis was now crouched behind his seated sons. 

"Daddy!" Prompto bolted out of the plastic chair and hugged his father. 

"You're late." Noctis pointed to the clock. "You said you'd be here when the hand was at the one. It's pointing at the three." 

"I said ten thirty, and it is now ten fifteen. I'm early. You're worse than my secretary." Regis ruffled his hair. Maybe he should get Noctis a digital watch for Christmas...

The children bid farewell and happy holidays to their friends. Winter break started on Monday, and they wouldn't return to school until the new year. 

As Cor drove away Regis opened the portfolios to look at the wish drawings. Noctis' showed three stick figures surrounded by squiggles and fish. Underneath the art was written 'I wish I could go to the aquarium with Daddy and Prompto. I am mad the fish people did not let us swim in the tanks. I would make a good jellyfish.'

Regis smiled. He remembered how fascinated Noctis had been with the marine life. Another trip could be arranged. 

He opened Prompto's. His artwork depicted three stick figures with giant grins handing each other boxes. Underneath said 'I wish I could give Noctis and Daddy lots of presents. Then they would be happy and that would make me happy too.'

Regis felt his heart melting. How did he get blessed with these two angels? 

As their father looked at the portfolios the boys pointed out the window. 

"Look, Noct! That tree is white with blue lights! That's different from ours." 

"Yeah, I like our green tree better. I can't wait to eat the candy canes off of it."

Cor listened to them and sighed as he remembered the hassle of fighting the tree into the house. He merged into the turning lane. 

"I can't wait to eat the sugar cookies!" Prompto held up his hands and made circles with his fingers. He peeked through them at his brother. 

"Weskham said we're not allowed to eat those yet." Noctis distinctly remembered the chef shooing them out of the kitchen. 

"That was yesterday. And we did eat cookies. He only said you couldn't eat them straight out of the oven." Regis had put the papers back into the portfolios and joined the conversation. 

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Noctis giggled as he remembered eating a star shaped one. It was so yummy.

"Daddy, what's for lunch?"

"All this cookie talk making you hungry, Prompto?"

"Yeah, my tummy's saying glurgleblurgle." Noctis laughed at Prompto's declaration and tried to listen to his own stomach. It was being shy, because he didn't hear anything. 

"We'll eat lunch in the mall. The food court has a Crow's Nest." Regis had a plan. Lunch, video game store, clothing store, book store, go home. Cor pulled into the parking lot and they entered the shopping complex. 

-o-

"Look at me, I'm a spiracorn." Noctis held the straw on his forehead and tried to poke Prompto. 

"Noctis, eat your food or I'll eat your fries..." Regis went to 'steal' one. 

"Noct, look out!" Prompto grabbed the fry before Regis could. He fed it to his brother, who accidentally drooled up the fingers holding the food. "Ew, Noct, I'm not food." 

Regis leaned across the table and wiped off the slimed hand with a napkin. The booth they were sitting at was very small, and Cor had opted to eat his lunch at a separate table. 

"Regis, I'm going to go ahead. I have quite the list, and I would like to finish before you are ready to go." Cor had walked over to let them know his own plan. 

"That's fine. I'll text you when we're all done. That probably won't be soon, so don't feel the need to rush." The Caelums waved goodbye to their chauffeur and returned to their meals. 

Noctis dipped his finger into the ketchup and licked it off. "Noctis, please don't do that, you're smearing it all over your face." Regis urged the boys to finish so they could begin shopping. 

-o-

Prompto held Regis' hand and looked around at all the people inside Gelatin Games and Goodies. "There's a bazillion people in here!" 

"No, there's a gajillion bazillion people in here, Prom." Noctis pointed at the plush toy display. "Look, a King's Knight mage doll!"

Regis held their hands a little firmer. He didn't want them wandering off in such a crowded store. 

The Caelums jumped right into the lengthy line. Regis had preordered games for his sons, and as they waited to get to the front the boys looked around. "Do you see anything that Luna, Ravus, or Cindy might like? They're coming over for Christmas dinner." He figured they could pick out something for each of their friends. "If you don't see anything don't worry, we still have other stores to visit."

Noctis gestured to the video game plushies. "Ray-Ray would like that one." Prompto nodded. "He says that the archer is the best, cuz he has the highest health." 

Regis let the boys walk over and pick up the archer doll, watching like a hawk the entire time. Prompto held the toy up for his father to see. "Feel it, Daddy, it's so soft..." He pressed it against his own freckled cheek. 

"It is soft. I think Ravus will like this." Regis took the toy as they finally arrived at the front of the line. The cashier added it onto the bill. The preordered games went right into a plastic bag so the children couldn't see what they were. Soon Regis had the bag in one hand and Noctis in the other. Prompto held onto Noctis' other hand. 

Noctis swung his and Prompto's hands back and forth, singing as they walked into the clothing store. "Prom Prom Prom is the bomb bomb bomb..."

Prompto tried to think of a rhyme. "Noct Noct Noct is the... is the... Noct is the best brother!"

"No, you're the best. Right, Daddy, Prompto is the best?" Noctis looked up at his father as they grabbed a shopping cart. The bag went in and the boys hung off the sides. Technically they weren't supposed to do that, but Regis allowed it because all the employees were too busy to comment. 

"You're both pretty awesome. Ah, here we are. Children's section. Let's see... boy's shirts." Regis stopped the cart in front of some clothing racks. He began sifting through the sizes and designs. 

The boys lost interest quickly, watching their father reject shirt after shirt was boring. They occupied themselves by pointing out different colors as they hung onto the cart. Eventually enough shirts were chosen, all of them face down in the cart. The boys didn't bother trying to peek. The Caelums moved to the girl section. "Luna would probably like one of these dresses." 

Prompto and Noctis climbed down and helped Regis pick out a cute, light pink dress. The poor girl was always in white. It was time to introduce some variety. Hmm... The one they chose looked too big for Luna... 

As Regis looked for the right size Noctis climbed into one of the dress racks behind them. He peered through the long fabrics. "Psst, you can't find me, Prom!" 

Prompto turned to see his brother's face surrounded by dresses. "Come in here, it's like a secret clubhouse." Prompto followed Noct's suggestion. 

"It's kind of dark... I don't like it." Prompto's thumb was en route to his mouth when it was grabbed by Noctis. "I'll protect you. And Daddy said no more thumb sucking, remember?"

"I know. I'm just scared. Can we get out of here?"

They climbed out to rejoin their father but he wasn't there. "Daddy!?" Noctis grabbed Prompto's hand again and pulled him down the aisle. "Daddy?! Where are you??" 

"Noct, where is he?" Prompto's trembling voice caught Noctis' attention. He slowed down and looked at his brother. 

"I don't know."

-o-

"This should fit her. Alright, let's go pay for these." Regis turned back to the cart. "Boys? Boys???" They weren't hanging on the cart anymore?!!? Regis frantically scanned the area, only seeing sparkly dresses and sequined shirts. 

Okay, breathe, they probably just wandered to the next section. He half ran, starting to call their names loudly. He hoped they would be able to hear him over the noise of the other shoppers. 

The distressed father had no way of knowing that he was now running in the opposite direction his sons were searching. 

He pushed past people, muttering apologies as he shoved his way to the front of the register. The attendant raised her eyebrows. "Sir, you need to wait in line like everyone else."

"Does this store have a loudspeaker? My sons wandered off and I can't find them. Please-" 

She was already pulling it out. "What do they look like, sir?"

"One boy has black hair, the other is blond, both are short, wearing black coats and hats, they're only five-" Regis spoke quickly, panic growing. Each second he wasted describing them was another second they were missing. 

"Employees, Code Adam. Two fives, black garments, blond and black hair, boy shortcakes." The attendant had let the entire staff know to look for them without alerting the other customers. It wouldn't be wise to shout out that there were unattended children in a store where anybody could simply grab them and run. 

Regis' mind was being unhelpful and supplying him with every worse case scenario possible. His only comfort was that he knew the boys would stay together. 

Cor! 

Regis pulled out his phone to call the chauffeur. "Cor, I'm in the clothing store and I can't find my sons! Where are you!?"

"I'm at the pretzel kiosk, but I'll be there in two seconds." He hung up and Regis was left to search again with ever expanding panic. 

-o-

Noctis was dragging Prompto a little too fast, and the blond tripped. "Sorry, Prom. I just don't know where he went and I'm getting scared." He picked his teary-eyed brother up off the floor. 

"What if we n-never see him ag-gain, N-Noct?" Prompto rubbed his eyes and sniffled. What was going to happen to them?

Noctis' mind raced. "We can check the video game store again. Maybe he went back there because he forgot something? Silly Daddy probably forgot to tell us he would be right back." Yeah, that's it! Their father definitely just needed to grab something from the store they had left. 

"Okay, you're p-probably right." Prompto tried to calm down. He needed to help Noct look, and he couldn't do that with tears blurring his vision. 

They walked through the mall, narrowly avoiding being trampled by indifferent shoppers. Which way was the video game store? Noctis pulled his brother into a nearby shoe store and walked to the cashier. 

"Excuse me, where's Jelly Games Store?" The cashier stared down at them. "You mean Gelatin's? That's three stores down. Where's your mother?"

They didn't have time to explain their family's history, so Noctis thanked her and led Prompto back into the main court. The cashier called mall security and described the two parentless boys. 

Prompto counted the stores as the passed them. One, two, three, here we go. The game store!

They entered and began pushing through the still crowded store. It slowly became clear that their father wasn't in this store. 

"Oh. He just needed a drink again. Come on, Prom." Noctis suggested their next destination, hoping he was right this time. They headed back to the food court. 

As they were scanning the tables a familiar and unwelcome voice spoke behind them. 

"Why hello, Caelum children. Where is dear Cousin Regis?" 

The boys turned to see Ardyn sitting at one of the food court's tables. There was an old man with him, but they didn't recognize him. 

Prompto whimpered and stuck his thumb right in his mouth. He still remembered Thanksgiving, and how mean their 'uncle' was. 

Noctis squeezed his hand and spoke up. "None of your business. Come on, Prom. We don't need to talk to this creeper." He turned to walk away when Ardyn's voice made him turn around once more. 

"I can help you find him."

Should they accept his help? They hadn't found Daddy on their own...

Ardyn saw the hesitation and stood up. "Mr. Aldercapt, I must bid you farewell. These helpless children need my assistance."

He strode over and grabbed each boy's hand, separating them. Noctis resisted the urge to yank away. Horrible behavior aside, Ardyn was still an adult and would probably be able to locate their father faster. 

"Where did you brats lose him?" 

They both bristled. No one had ever described them that way before. 

Noctis lied. "I don't remember." Prompto's eyes widened as he realized that wasn't the truth. He kept his mouth clamped around his thumb though. No way he was going to talk to Ardyn. Noctis was a smart big brother, he knew what he was doing. Probably. 

"Utterly hopeless." Ardyn tsked and pulled the children toward the front of the mall. He stopped when he saw mall security standing at the entrance, inspecting everyone leaving the mall. The officers were definitely checking to see if anybody had seen the missing boys he now had in his possession. 

"Those cops can help us!" Noctis pointed at the security guards. 

"You're right. They could. But we don't need their help. We're going to look for another way out." Ardyn maneuvered them away from the front of the mall. His dear cousin would pay a pretty penny to get the boys back. 

Noctis tried to get his hand away from the evil relative. "Out? Daddy wouldn't leave without us."

"No, but we're going to be leaving without him." 

The boys tried to stop walking, but the man just pulled them along. They had to almost run to keep from falling over. 

Prompto tripped anyway, hand slipping from the iron grasp. As he stood up he was grabbed again. Ardyn was gripping his wrist now, and Prompto gave a weak tug. He took his thumb out of his mouth. "Noct, I'm really scared." 

"Of course you are. But if you two behave, Uncle Ardie promises he won't hurt you." 

Neither boy believed him, but they kept quiet as requested. Noctis seethed as he and his brother were jostled towards the sports store. 

"There should be a door through here..." Ardyn briskly rushed through aisles of running shoes and basketballs. 

Noctis had an idea. As they passed the water bottle display he snagged one and held it against the shelf. As they moved the bottle knocked down all the others in the display. The noise made a lot of people look at them. 

Ardyn whipped his head around to look at Noctis. "You little-" He stopped when he noticed the onlookers. He picked up the brothers, one in each arm and practically ran away from the mess. 

Noctis grabbed a handful of hair and yanked. "Fight, Prom! Super secret combo move!" Prompto began punching as hard as he could. Noctis bit where the coat wasn't covering Ardyn's neck. 

"Graaaagh!" The man dropped Noctis and put his hand over the stinging muscle. Noctis began shrieking. 

"LET PROMPTO GO! HELP! HE'S STEALING MY BROTHER!" 

Ardyn left him on the floor and kept running with a wailing Prompto in his arms. "NOOCCCCTT!!!" 

The kidnapper screeched to a halt in front of the side exit. There were security guards waiting there as well. 

"Put the boy down and put your hands in the air!" The officers completely blocked the exit. Ardyn turned and ran the other way. 

He made it out of the store and barreled into Cor, who tackled him. Prompto's face smacked against Ardyn's shoulder and his legs were pinned between Cor and his 'uncle'. He was otherwise unscathed and immediately began trying to get away. Cor moved so Prompto could get up and then returned his full weight on top of Ardyn as the blond ran a few feet away. The chauffeur punched the jerk right in his face. He kept him distracted while waiting for the mall security to arrive. 

An officer intercepted Prompto, grabbing the panicking boy's shoulders. "Let go, I need to find Noct! Get off!"

"Hey, hey, your brother is alright! He's with another officer. Come on, son, I'll take you to him." Prompto calmed down a little. The police man would help. That was his job. 

Sure enough, he was led to where Noctis was screaming at a mall cop who was trying to hold him. "GET OFF! HE STILL HAS PROMPTO! MY BROTHER IS IN DANGER!"

"NOCT!" 

The officer released Noctis as Prompto ran over. The boys slammed into each other and started crying all over again. 

"You're okay!" "You too!" 

"Noctis! Prompto!" They turned, still hugging, to see their dad running towards them. "DADDY!" Regis dropped to his knees, scooping them into his arms. "My boys, my beautiful sons, oh..." 

-o- 

Regis did not let go of the boys the entire time the police were interrogating them. 

"Mr. Caelum, thank you for your cooperation. This criminal will be put behind bars." The rest of the law jargon went over the boys' heads. 

The policeman handed over the bag with their games. "One of the cashiers we interrogated said this was yours." Regis took the bag. He was so upset. This was supposed to be a fun shopping trip. How did things go so sour so quickly? 

After what seemed like ages they were finally back in the car. The boys had fallen asleep, the ordeal had exhausted the youths. 

Regis watched them. "Cor. I'm still shaking... I'm a horrible father. I should have payed more attention in the store..."

"Regis, don't you dare. I have sat in this seat, driving you and those kids everywhere. I have been witness to every conversation, every comfort when they're upset, I have seen every act of affection and caring between the three of you. Don't you dare say that you're a horrible father." 

Cor pulled over, turning on the hazards. He twisted around to look Regis in the face. 

"What happened today was a freak accident, and is no indication or reflection of your parenting. You are a wonderful father. However, you need to remember who you are. Regis Lucis Caelum, probably the richest man in Insomnia. You are bound to have some enemies you don't know about. I'm just sorry one of those is related to you."

Cor had a point. But was this how it was going to be from now on? Regis didn't want to keep the children locked in the house, but he didn't want to take them out now either. This incident was definitely going to be in the papers. The hidden enemies might think that the boys were an easy target. Regis sighed. 

"Cor, what do I do?"

"What you've always done. Stay strong and be there for your boys. They're going to need some guidance, this ordeal was extremely taxing on them."

Cor turned off the hazards and drove away. 

-o-

Prompto pushed his noodles with his fork. "Daddy, why did Ardyn try to take us away?"

Noctis looked up at his father, he needed to know the answer as well.

Regis always knew that he would need to have this discussion with the boys. He had hoped for it to be when they were older, but they needed to hear this speech now. "Because not everyone is kind. There are some people in the world who will do anything to get money. Ardyn was probably trying to take you so I would give him money to get you back. He is not the only person who wants to try that." 

He could see the gears turning in their heads. 

"Daddy, who else wants us to get your money?" Noctis figured he better keep an eye out so he could stop them. He had been terrified when Prompto was being carried away from him. 

"My precious sons, I do not know. But you need to remember that there are still good people in the world. Yes, there is danger, but not everyone is selfish enough to try and hurt you."

"Like our teachers? They're nice to us." Prompto remembered how kind they were. Surely they wouldn't do what their 'uncle' had tried?

"Yes. And all your friends, and everyone who works here at the house. They all want to be nice to you." 

"So we just need to be careful outside." Noctis nodded. It wouldn't be hard to protect his brother if they stayed where they knew it was safe. 

"I don't like that mall anymore, Daddy." Prompto finally began eating his dinner. He felt a little better knowing that the house and school were still sanctuaries. "Let's never go back." 

"I don't blame you. But it's not healthy to just hide in the house all the time. I think... We should take a trip. Then we'll come back, and hopefully everything will seem better." 

"Where are we going?" Prompto and Noctis asked at the same time, excitement creeping into their voices. Their trips with just Daddy were always fun. 

"How about instead of the aquarium again, we go fishing?" Regis had never really fished much, but taking a vacation to a secluded lake would give them all time to work through their new fears. 

"Fishing!? Oh wow, I'll get to see the fish up close! And can we swim with them? The stinky people at the aquarium said no, but I still want to swim with the fish." Noctis lit up, and his smile infected Prompto. If big brother was happy, then everything had to be okay. 

"Can I bring my camera? I won't put it in the water, I promise." 

"Of course, Prompto. And swimming might not be an option, Noctis. It is still winter. But I think you'll still have fun."

-o-

After he put the brothers to bed Regis began to pack. He texted Cor and Weskham. They replied quickly. 

(Would you like to come fishing with the boys and me?)-   
-(yes)

Regis called them to explain the details.


	5. Chapter 5

Prompto snapped a picture of Noctis looking out the window at the tiny snowflakes drifting down, lollipop in his mouth. 

"We'll be at the cabin soon." Regis shifted in the seat and looked back at the map. "Cor, take a right here. The lake is only half a mile away."

Weskham passed the driver a can of soda from the cooler. "I hear that Neeglyss has two types of catfish. I can't wait to fry one up for us."

The Caelums, Cor, and Weskham would be spending Christmas at a small cabin by the Alstor Slough. The trip would give the boys and Regis time to recover from their harrowing shopping disaster. 

Weskham and Cor came along as friends instead of employees, and the day-long drive to the slough had already been very relaxing. The boys had sung along to at least three CDs, Regis had won I Spy, and Cor kept telling corny jokes. 

"Wes, can I have a juice box?" Prompto pointed the camera at the chef as he handed the photographer his drink. 

"How did I become designated bartender?" Weskham chuckled. "Want anything Noctis?"

"No, I'm dwinking my wowwy." He slurped and swallowed a mouthful of sugary saliva to prove his point. 

"Ew, that's not a drink. Here, have a water." The chef handed him a short water bottle, and took one for himself. 

After a couple of minutes Cor parked in the lot in front of the trail. The men unloaded the bags and walked on the dirt road, Prompto and Noctis right next to their father. Scarves were pulled a little tighter over faces to block the wind. 

The cabin was a little run down, but it would serve its purpose well. Regis planned to spend most of tomorrow outdoors anyway. They would do their traditional gift exchange before heading out to fish. 

The boys looked around the cabin. It was cozy, and there were two rooms, a kitchen, and a bathroom. It was surprisingly warm despite the frigid temperature outside. 

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Noctis pulled off his hat and sat to work off his boots. 

Weskham was unloading the food at the table. "Looks like he's already two steps ahead of you, Noctis." Regis helped Prompto get his coat zipper down. It had developed the nasty habit of sticking, and Regis wanted to get him a new coat as soon as they returned home. 

When both sons were free of their winter gear they sat down to eat. Noctis immediately went to take the meat from Prompto's sandwich. 

"Noctis." 

"Sorry Daddy. Sorry Prompto." His hand went back to his own sandwich. Did he really need this much lettuce? No, he didn't. The offensive plant was placed on the side of his plate. 

Cor leaned forward and whispered across the table conspiratorially. "If you don't eat your veggies, the Christmas moogles will give all your presents to me..."

Regis chuckled softly at Noctis' affronted expression. "I'll share with you, Noct! It's more fun to play together anyway." Prompto took another bite, unaware of all the adults grinning at him. He was so sweet. 

"No, Prom, I can't take your toys. Besides, if Cor takes mine, then I'll just get his! He won't need them if he already has different presents."

"Hahaha, that's not how it works, munchkin. Tell you what, if you eat your lettuce I'll see about pulling out some of my sugar cookies." Weskham winked. 

Regis nodded. "If you eat your vegetables then you can definitely eat some cookies before bed."

Cookies before bed? It really was Christmas time. Noctis grimaced through all of the lettuce, tomatoes, and pickles in the sandwich. Prompto clapped. "You did it!" Regis noticed that the blond had finally gotten to eat all of his own meal without any theft or substitution. 

The cookies were distributed, and as the boys gobbled them up Weskham tidied the small kitchen. He was a little disappointed that Christmas dinner tomorrow would not be up to his usual standard, but he was grateful that he would actually get to enjoy the day. Usually he just spent the holiday in the kitchens. 

Regis bathed the boys, and Cor trudged back to the car for the bag with all the presents. He stacked them on the table as the children were in one of the rooms, listening to a bedtime story. 

"And that's why we don't stick candy canes in our mailboxes anymore. The end." Regis kissed their heads and went to go help Weskham and Cor. 

"Prom, I'm too excited for bedtime." Noctis sat up in the small bed and poked his brother. "I know, me too." Prompto got up, grabbed his camera from the small nightstand, and climbed back into bed. He pulled the covers over his head, and Noct joined him in the blanket cave. The camera's display lit up the fabric haven. 

"Noct, how come Daddy still looked so sad today?" Prompto had noticed that his father was a little quieter and smiled less than usual. He stopped moving through the pictures when he got to one of Regis. 

Noctis looked at the photo. His father did seem... serious. "Was he sad? He's probably still scared of Ardyn."

"But isn't he in jail? Daddy said he was impri- emprosen- put behind bars." He remembered Regis telling Cor in the car this morning. The chauffeur had expressed his pleasure at seeing the man imprisoned. 

Noctis nodded. "Yeah, but he said that there were other creepy people. But we're safe here. Daddy promised." He put his arms around his little brother. "Besides, its Christmas. We always have fun on Christmas." 

Prompto snuggled against his sibling. "I can't wait to play in the snow."

"Aren't you going to fish with me?"

"Don't you have to use yucky worms?" Prompto shuddered. Bugs of all kinds were disgusting. 

"Yeah, but..." He yawned. "The fish like it... so I wanna try using them..." He drifted off to sleep. 

Prompto moved the covers off of their heads. It was getting too warm in the fort. He put his arm back around Noctis and closed his eyes. 

=========================

Noctis woke up. He was only a morning person on one day of the year, and that day had finally arrived. 

He shook his brother's shoulder, whisper-yelling. "Prom! Wake up, presents! Come on, come on!" 

The blond blinked and stretched, knocking the covers off of his arms. "Is Daddy up?" They glanced at the bed on the other side of the room. Regis was still asleep. 

Right. Time for operation 'wake up time'. 

The boys cannonballed onto their father. "Merry Christmas!!!" Regis groaned. He had been up a little too late last night making sure all the fishing rods worked and double checking the tackle box. He grabbed both bouncing boys and pulled them into a hug. "No, it is still bedtime. Back to sleep. You two can be my pillows."

"No! Silly Daddy, get up, get up!"

He sat up. "Brush your teeth and then we'll go wake up Cor and Weskham for presents." If he had to be up then so did the other two. 

It turned out Weskham was already awake and making breakfast. He had packed the ingredients to make cinnamon rolls. The tiny oven was baking them and warming the cabin. 

The boys ran into where Cor and Weskham had slept. Cor was still snoring on the bed in his side of the room. Noctis grabbed the pillow from the other bed. He began pounding it against the chauffeur. Prompto yanked on the blankets as hard as he could. When Cor finally sat up Prom tumbled backwards onto his butt. Noctis helped him up and they ran out of the room, mission accomplished. 

They sat at the kitchen table and opened presents. The games from the mall came first. One of them was about two brothers who traveled around fixing pipes and fighting turtles. The other game had a blond guy with a sword and some triangles on the cover. They would definitely play those when they got home. 

The next presents were matching t-shirts. One had a gigantuar and said 'big bro'. The other had a slactuar and said 'lil bro'. 

Prompto received some camera gear. He tried to set up the tripod, but it kept falling until Regis showed him to flick one of the tiny locks. 

Noctis received a giant fish facts book and a toy sword. He gave an experimental swing and bonked Cor on the forehead. The chauffeur pretended to die. 

Regis gave Weskham a new MP3 player. "You're always singing when you cook, so I figured..." He trailed off. 

"Thank you. Here." He handed his employer, no, friend a present. It was a nice watch. "Now you'll stop being late for dinner." Regis shook his head, thanking the chef. Why was everyone always accusing him of being late?

Cor opened his present to find an expensive Insomnian bourbon. "Just don't drink this before work." The men laughed and the children asked why he couldn't drink his juice. "This is adult juice, you boys'll try it when you're older."

"Much older." Regis opened his gift from Cor. A set of beautiful fountain pens stared back at him. 

Gratitude was expressed, and cinnamon rolls were scarfed down. The group began preparing to brave the cold. After getting dressed in their new matching shirts and some jeans, Regis helped both of his sons into their snow overalls. Snowveralls? Anyway, coats were zipped up, hats were pulled down over foreheads, and fingers were nestled into gloves. Regis finished tying Noctis' scarf and readjusted Prompto's before they walked out of the door. 

-o-

The boys' snow boots left tiny footprints as they waddled, adults behind them with the fishing gear. It was cold, but the lake wasn't frozen over. The males walked to the pier. 

Regis showed both boys how to set up the lures and bait. Noctis was completely focused, but Prompto didn't really get into it. The worms were still too yucky to deal with, even though Noctis set it up for him. The older brother had been watching closely enough to pick up the technique. 

While Regis, Noctis, and Cor fished Prompto and Weskham built a snowman. Prompto threw a snowball, aiming for Noctis but it hit Cor instead. Cor just shook off the snow and threw one in retaliation. It splattered against Prompto's retreating back. The blond's breathless laughter rang out as he collapsed in the snow. 

Noctis giggled at his brother's antics before turning back to the lake. He could barely make out the outline of lazily circling fish. Suddenly something was pulling on his rod. "Whoa!" Regis dropped his rod onto the pier and grabbed Noctis', placing his hands over his son's. He kept the rod steady as Noctis turned the reel. 

A tiny bluegill flopped on the end of the line. It was dropped into the bucket and Noctis recast the line. It landed too close, so Regis helped him cast it out further. 

Prompto looked at the fish and turned away frowning. It was kind of sad to see it just laying there. He sat down next to Noctis. "Was it hard to catch?" 

"No, cuz I think I'm a pro at this. Do you want a turn?" Noctis offered the rod. 

"I'll try." Prompto sat with the rod for five minutes. "This is boring." 

"No it's not. It's a lot of fun!" Noctis didn't understand why his brother wasn't enjoying the activity. 

"The water's pretty. Daddy, can I have my camera?" Regis pulled the device out of his coat pocket. He hadn't wanted the blond to smash it while he was playing. "Here, but only a couple photos and then you need to put your gloves right back on." 

Prompto captured the lake, Noctis grinning next to his catch in the bucket, and his snowman. He put the camera back into his father's pocket and donned his gloves. 

Three more fish joined the bluegill before they headed back for lunch. Weskham went straight to scaling the fish in the kitchen after eating. Everyone else sat in the room the Caelums had shared, drinking hot cocoa. Regis read the fish fact book as the boys listened. Well, Noctis listened. Prompto fell asleep. The combination of boring subject matter and exhaustion from running in the snow dragged him to dreamland quickly. 

The conscious Caelums read through half of the giant book as Cor messed around on his phone. He was surprised they got reception out here. 

When Prompto woke up the boys built a blanket fort and played a game on their father's phone. Regis went to help Weskham in the kitchen. He tried his best, but was actually a bit of a hindrance. Weskham didn't comment, he was grateful for the attempted assistance. 

"Are you feeling better, Regis?" The chef had decided to make chowder with the fish. He added some more cream to thicken the broth. 

"Yes. I always knew the boys were at risk, but to actually have something happen... I'm just glad I got them back. This trip was a huge help, just getting to spend time with them was amazing. They're growing up so fast." Regis looked the chef in the eye. "Thank you for coming and keeping us all fed."

"I couldn't very well let you come out here alone. Noctis wouldn't have eaten a single vegetable and poor Prompto wouldn't have eaten anything but vegetables. You really should be stricter with that 'no sharing food' rule." Weskham waved the stirring spoon at the father. 

"You know as well as I do that there's no helping Noctis' picky eating." Regis began to set the table. Cor wandered in. "Hey, the kiddos are saying they're hungry. Is the food almost ready?"

"Yes. I'll go have them wash up." Regis went to fetch his sons as Weskham served the chowder. 

-o-

"Did you boys have fun today?"

"Yes! The best part was catching that fish!" Noctis held up his hands, imitating reeling in his scaly prize. 

"I liked when we made that fort. It was so warm..." Prompto pulled the blanket up to his nose. 

"I'm glad. We are going to go home tomorrow, okay? Then we can play your new games. We can even have Luna and Ravus visit... and Cindy, too." Regis kissed their foreheads. "Goodnight. May Carbuncle visit your dreams." 

He went to go pack everything away. Satisfied that they would be ready to leave tomorrow without forgetting anything, he went to sleep. 

"Is he sleeping?" Noctis listened to his father's even breathing. "Yeah."

Prompto pulled out the camera. "Look. I took some more pictures." They reviewed the photos before putting the camera away. All the photos showed everyone smiling. 

=========================

As they drove back to Insomnia the Caelums felt safe. It was time to return home and face any new adventures life had waiting for them.


	6. Chapter 6

"He's here! He's here!" Noctis pointed out the window at the car pulling up to the house. Prompto and Ignis ran over to watch Gladio and Clarus walk to the front door. They waved, and the new arrivals waved back. 

It was Saturday. THE Saturday. The long awaited Saturday that Regis had scheduled a play date for the boys with their best friends from daycare. Weskham had prepared some snacks, the boys had made sure all their video games were updated, and Monica was ready to do battle. Four excited five year olds? Bring it on. 

"Gladdy! Come on, let's go, let's go!" Noctis led the other three to the backyard as Clarus spoke to Regis. "And you're sure you're okay with having him all day? Gladio is a bit rambunctious." 

"It's fine, Clarus. And to tell the truth, the boys wanted a sleepover. I had to talk them down into accepting just a play date. Unless you don't mind him staying overnight..." 

"I'm okay with it if you are. I'll find something to do with Iris so she doesn't miss him." Clarus shook his head. He had a feeling he'd be getting a phone call about his son's behavior. Gladio wasn't a bad child, but he was very stubborn. Clarus thanked Regis again for inviting his son and walked back to the car. 

Regis called Ignis' uncle to ask if he could sleep over. He expressed the same uncertainty at accepting the offer. He acquiesced quickly after Regis reassured him he was not imposing at all. 

Regis went to tell the children the change of plans. 

They were in the middle of a snowball fight. January had been generous, and a blanket coated the ground. Regis could see several snow angels scattered across the yard. "Boys, guess what!" 

Prompto stopped mid throw to ask but Gladio's snowball exploded against his chest. "Hey, haha, no fair! I wasn't looking!" The brunet stuck his tongue out. Noctis retaliated, catching Gladio right in the face. Ignis followed up with his snowball. "Hey, Iggy, you're supposed to be on my team!" 

Regis tried again. "Boys, you are now having... A sleepover!"

All four children began jumping and shouting. "Yay! We're gonna play video games all night! Woohoo!"

Regis shook his head. Bedtime was still going to be at eight, but he let them enjoy the moment. "Come inside, it's starting to snow again."

Prompto waddled behind the others, stopping in front of his father. He had gotten a new coat with a functioning zipper, but now the snowveralls' zipper wouldn't open. The poor boy seemed destined to have tricky winter gear. "Wait up!" Free of the troublesome clothing, he chased after the other three. 

-o- 

Noctis draped a blanket over Ignis' shoulders as he read the strategy guide. Normally Monica ended up reading the guidebooks, but she now sat on the sofa behind the four gamers. She was reading a cat care book, occasionally glancing up to make sure she wasn't needed. Regis was doing paperwork, and would likely be occupied until dinner. 

Prompto's character grabbed a power up. Gladio mashed buttons, performing combo after combo. They defeated the boss and passed the controllers to Ignis and Noctis. 

"Wait here!" Prompto ran off to his and Noctis' bedroom. He returned with his arms full of action figures. They tumbled to the floor as he dumped them in front of Gladio. 

"I wanna be this guy! He has poison attacks!" Ignis had looked up from the game when he heard the toys fall. Noctis paused and joined the rest of the boys. 

"Then I'm the leader, cuz he is super cool!" Noctis lifted the muscle bound action figure. He made explosion noises as the toy 'flew' around. 

Prompto was reaching for one but Gladio grabbed it first, not realizing. "I'm gonna name this one Super Combo Man, he does awesome combo moves to punch villains in the face!"

Prompto picked up the last action figure without fussing. He didn't mind sharing, especially since Gladio and Ignis were guests. "My guy has a laser cannon! Pew pew! Ka boom!"

The team was assembled! But... They needed a villain to clobber. They were only four dolls, Prompto couldn't carry anymore without dropping what he had already grabbed. No only that, but they would need a fifth member to play. 

"I know! Cor will play with us!"

Monica looked up from her book. "Boys, he's in the garage tuning up the Regalia... I'm not sure he'll be able to play right now. I could play, if you want."

Prompto ran out of the room once more, returning with a plush coeurl doll. He handed it to Monica and made his action figure pose next to the other three. 

"Come on, heroes! Let's defeat the evil Dr. Strike! Watch out for his lightning attack!" Noctis led the brave warriors into battle. Monica held the toy still as the boys made their figures punch it. 

"Oh no. Stop hitting me. Ouch." Her villain dialogue was really flat and underwhelming, and she could see them starting to get a little bored. "You may have defeated me, but you'll never defeat my twin brother." She internally apologized to Cor and hoped he wasn't working on anything too urgent. 

Noctis took the offered coeurl. "Who's Dr. Strike's brother?" 

Monica leaned forward and whispered. "Cor, I mean, uh... Mini Strike. He's trying to destroy your superhero car right now."

"Oh no! Heroes, prepare to roll out and serve up jail time!" The boys thundered to the garage, Monica trailing behind calmly. 

Prompto was humming their theme song that he made up when Noctis shushed him in front of the door. "We are going to sneak attack."

"But Mr. Cor doesn't have the doll yet. How will he know he's the villain?" Ignis had a point. 

"Let's just charge in and tell him!" Gladio went to run through the door but Noctis stopped him. "Monica, can you give this to Cor and work on your evil plan together?"

Monica took the doll and went in to recruit Mini Strike for Dr. Strike's evil cause. After a minute she ushered the heroes into the lair. 

The boys entered, making their figures do cool poses as they searched for their nemesis. 

"Mwhahahaha! It is I, Mini Strike!" Cor jumped up from behind the Regalia and slammed the coeurl plush onto the hood of the car. "I'm going to destroy you!" He began firing pretend lasers at the boys. 

Gladio leapt over a wrench. "Graagh! I'm going to use a secret move!" As he went to attack the plush Cor ran away. Ignis tried to go around the car to catch him but the chauffeur darted around the boy. Prompto tried next, laughing as Cor performed an evil tickle attack. "You'll never save your friend now!" Cor shouted as he lifted Prompto and held him, 'hiding' behind the car. 

"Oh no! Help me!" Prompto made the figure climb on Cor's head and jump up and down. 

Noctis threw his toy at the chaffuer. "Flying attack!" It bounced off of Cor's thigh. 

"Ow! Oh man, ow." He put Prompto down gently and sat on the floor rubbing his leg. "Ow. You win. I'll never be evil again." 

Noctis ran over, throwing his arms around Cor. "I'm sorry!" Prompto joined the hug. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just-"

Gladio and Ignis had suddenly joined the hug too and they all toppled over. Cor was squished under four concerned boys. 

"Mr. Cor do you need a band aid?" "When I fight with my sister I go into time out. Should we go into time out now?" "Cor, I'm really sorry!" "Are you really okay, Cor?"

Monica decided it would be a good idea to have snack time now. It was three o'clock anyway. "Boys, off of Cor. Let's go get a treat, and maybe he'll feel better." 

They all leapt off of Cor at the mention of food. The chauffeur sat up groaning. "Do retired villains get snack too?" 

"Of course. Are you sure you're okay?" Monica was positive the man had sustained additional injuries during the boys' inquiries. 

"I'm fine. Let's go, before they destroy the kitchens."

-o-

Weskham put another s'more down onto the center plate. Cor had snagged two before returning to the garage. 

Ignis tried to push his glasses up, but he just smeared chocolate over the lenses. Gladio laughed. "That's silly! This one time, I put chocolate on Iris' back, and Dad thought it was poop!"

The boys howled with laughter. Poop would never stop being funny to five year olds. 

Monica rinsed off Ignis' glasses and dried them on a hand towel. She placed them on his face so he wouldn't dirty them again. 

"Weth, can I have thomething to dwink pwease?" Prompto's mouth was sticky and he was fighting to chew a particularly large piece. 

"Sure thing. And take smaller bites, okay?" 

Prompto nodded as the glass was set in front of him. "Thank you!" He had swallowed and he placed his marshmallow coated hands on the cup. 

Weskham provided drinks for all his kitchen visitors. Noctis immediately began trying to dunk his snack. "Noct, don't do that please. It will make a big mess."

"But there's already a mess, Wes. I dropped a graham cracker earlier..." Noctis pointed to the floor. 

Weskham just grabbed the broom. "Please be more careful."

"What are we going to play next?" Gladio licked his fingers. Mustn't waste any food!

"Do you guys have any coloring books?" Ignis finished the last of his s'more. 

-o-

Four clean children lay sprawled on their bellies, crayons strewn all around. Noctis had pulled out his marine life coloring book and distributed several of the pages. 

Ignis was partially done with his octopus page when Gladio said a bad word. All eyes landed on him and the broken crayon in his hand. 

"What does that word mean?" Prompto had never heard such vulgar language, everyone who worked in the Caelum household knew not to curse in front of Regis' innocent babies. 

"It's a grown up way to say poop, but it's very bad to use that word. My uncle said that if I ever say it I will need to wash my mouth out with soap." Ignis shuddered at the thought. He had licked a soap bar once out of curiosity. That was the worst mistake of his young life. 

Noctis stood up and peered out of his and Prompto's bedroom. No one was in the hall. Monica had run to the bathroom, so the boys had maybe two more minutes of alone time. It was the perfect time to try out this new word. 

Noctis whispered it. He giggled at how grown up he sounded. Prompto frowned. "Noct! Now you're gonna have to wash with soap."

"Not if no one heard it. Please don't tell on me, I won't say it again!" Noctis pulled another page out of the coloring book. He folded it into a paper airplane instead of completing the word search it had printed on it. "Look out!"

The other three ducked as it sailed over their heads. "Where'd you learn that?" Gladio picked it up and handed it back to Noctis. 

"Nyx showed me at school!" As he showed off how to fold the plane, Ignis folded a paper hat. He plopped it onto Prompto's head. "I can make boats, too!" 

The boys were soon swamped with paper planes, boats, and hats. Prompto pulled out his stickers to decorate their creations. Noctis put one on his nose instead of his hat, and the boys began placing the stickers everywhere. Faces, arms, and clothes were coated. 

Monica walked in to find four collages instead of children. After using the bathroom she had gone to look for the finger paints she knew Regis kept in the house somewhere. Monica was now glad that her search was fruitless. "Boys? What happened, there's paper everywhere..." She plucked a sticker off of Prompto's cheek. 

"Monica, we're beautiful!" Noctis stuck one flan sticker on her leg. "Can we make you even more beautiful, like us?"

Monica blushed. "You boys think I'm beautiful? Oh, you're sweethearts." As the children covered her in stickers she put some music on from her phone. 

Ignis hummed along, but Gladio began rocking out. The song wasn't even that intense, but his energy was infectious. Noctis began jumping, and Prompto started to spin. Ignis tried head banging, but his glasses flew off. He snatched them up before anybody could smash them. 

The pop song finished, but the dance party continued. At least, until Gladio butt bonked Noctis, toppling him over. Prompto tried pulling him up, but Noct just yanked him down. He fell onto his brother, and they both giggled as Ignis and Gladio started piling their paper creations on top of them. 

"Alright, time to clean up! It's going to be dinnertime soon, and we can't leave all these stickers on." Monica removed every sticker from her face before clearing her clothes. The boys sat in a circle, and they picked stickers off of each other like monkeys looking for fleas. 

The social grooming was over fairly quickly and they zoomed off to wash their hands. Monica put all their folded papers into the trash without them knowing. They wouldn't even miss them...

-o-

"So are you having a lot of fun?" Regis dropped another black olive onto his personal pizza. Weskham had prepared the ingredients, but had left it up to the Caelums and their guests to assemble their ultimate dinner. 

Noctis' was just cheese and sauce, but Prompto and Ignis had made a pretty balanced vegetable topping for their pizzas. Gladio's was drowning in pepperoni slices. 

Noctis answered his father's question. "Yeah! We played video games and I kind of beat up Cor, but then we ate s'mores and he was okay."

Regis chuckled. "Hey, don't break him. He's the best chauffeur I've ever had."

"Mr. Caelum? Can we watch a movie after dinner?" Ignis' mouth was a saucy mess, and his wiping with a napkin did nothing. 

"How about we have bath time first? Then we can watch Captain Cactuar versus the Mighty Marlboro Menace." It was an older movie, but Regis was sure the boys would enjoy the cartoon masterpiece. 

Gladio realized something. "I didn't bring any pajamas." He hadn't even known that the play date would turn into a sleepover. 

"I called your dad and uncle-" He nodded at them respectively. "- And they dropped off some stuff about an hour ago. I left the backpacks in the living room. I figured you boys could all camp there." 

"Camping? Awesome, I love camping!" Gladio went back to eating his dinner. 

Prompto finished eating first, so Monica bathed him while everyone else ate. He sat in the living room with a book, waiting for his brother and his friends. Soon Noctis walked in, freshly washed and pajama-ed as well. 

"Whatcha reading, Prom?" He clambered onto the sofa next to his little brother. He put an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders, and Prompto leaned against him. 

"I'm looking at the pictures of chocobos. I should ask Ignis to read this to us." He turned the page and pointed to a picture of a bird eating. "They are so big. The baby chicks are tiny though."

"Well, babies have to be tiny so you can hold them." Noctis smushed his cheek against Prompto's head. "I like how tiny you are. I get to hug you a lot."

"I'm not a baby! But I do love hugs, and Noct hugs are the best." As Prompto was turning the page again Gladio tore into the room. The quiet moment passed. 

"You guys have bath toys just like me! Except yours aren't broken. Iris chews on all mine, so my rubber duckies are messed up. Dad said he'd buy me new ones, but when Iris stops chewing on everything." Gladio grabbed a blanket from his backpack that Regis had left in front of the television. He planted himself on the floor. "When does the movie start?"

"Daddy's looking for the disc now." Noctis slid off of the couch. "I'm gonna get our blankets." He hurried off to grab blankets from his and Prompto's beds. He returned at the same time Ignis walked in. 

"Ignis, can you read this to us?" Prompto held the book out to his friend. Ignis took it and read about chocobo nesting habits. 

Regis walked in with the movie. He set it up, and epic music blasted from the speakers. "These are the adventures of the cavalier Captain Cactuar and his kooky crew!" The brave adventurers survived wacky mishaps as they battled the marlboro. 

Ignis fell asleep just as the credits started rolling. Gladio was staring at the screen without focusing, so Regis maneuvered both of them onto the sleeping bags they had brought. Returning to the couch, Regis guided his sleepy sons to the floor next to their friends. 

Noctis lay next to Ignis. He drowsily grabbed Prompto and closed his eyes. The blond watched his father cover everybody with the blankets. "Daddy? Can we do this again tomorrow?" 

Regis kissed his forehead. "Not tomorrow, my son. Maybe another time. I'm glad you all had a good day." Now he hoped they would all have good dreams. Prompto snuggled further under the covers and pressed his cheek against Noctis as his father turned off the lights. 

All four children dreamt of endless fun and laughing friends.


	7. Chapter 7

It was unseasonably warm for February on the day of the field trip. The preschool program was taking the students to the zoo, and the Caelum boys were pumped. 

Regis, however, was wary. He wasn't able to volunteer as a chaperone because he had a board meeting. He couldn't ask Monica to go in his stead, because she was on vacation visiting family. Cor was sick, and Weskham was allergic to most animal fur. It would be rude to ask either of them. 

"Now remember, stay together and stay with your teacher. You're in Miss Gentiana's group, so you should be fine." Regis fretted as he pulled in front of the daycare. "Alright, do we have our lunch bags? Do you both have the gil for the gift shop? Noctis, what's rule number one?"

The boys confirmed the presence of their lunches and gil. "Rule number one is stay together." Noctis saluted as he repeated the command. 

"Good. Prompto, rule number two?"

"Listen to the teacher." Prompto tried to copy Noct's salute, but accidentally smacked himself in the face. 

"Right. Let's go in." The Caelums entered the daycare. Pandemonium greeted them. Parents were fussing over their children, the same drill that Regis had just completed. 

"Goodbye, my sons. Have fun and stay safe." Regis kissed their cheeks and returned to the car. He fought down the memory of Christmas shopping. The boys would be fine. 

-o-

Prompto and Noctis watched the other cars on the road through the window. The bus ride was a bit jerky, they kept stopping and going. Traffic was still heavy from the morning commute. 

"The brochure said that there are chocobos, sabertusks, and even a behemoth!" Ignis kicked his legs as he rattled off facts he had gleaned from the pamphlet. 

"Do they have garulas?" Gladio started kicking his legs too. The boys were sitting on the other side of the aisle, directly across from the Caelums. 

"Yep. And they even have anaks and spiracorns and-"

Mr. Ramuh's voice boomed over the childrens'. "We'll be at the zoo in fifteen minutes. When we exit the bus, immediately find your assigned teacher. All chaperones should help take attendance. When we are all situated, Miss Leviathan's group will enter first. Mr. Titan's group will follow, and then Miss Gentiana's. My group will enter last. Does anyone need a reminder of which group they are in?"

Noctis, Prompto, Ignis, Gladio, and Luna were in Miss Gentiana's group. Sylva, Luna's mom, was their assigned chaperone. 

Nyx, Vyv, Crowe, Sania, and Libertus were in Miss Leviathan's group. Vyv's dad was their chaperone. 

Aranea, Biggs, Wedge, Cindy, and Takka were in Mr. Titan's group. Cid chaperoned this collection of kiddos. 

Dino, Coctura, Dave, Wiz, Randolph, and Navyth were in Mr. Ramuh's group. Wiz's mom helped this teacher. 

Everyone was clear on the game plan.

-o-

Miss Gentiana's group went straight to the anak enclosure. Sylva snapped a few pictures of the children to send to Regis. 

All five children stared with wonder as the large creature gently chewed some leaves. It ripped off some more and let them rain down for a baby anak to eat. 

"Look! They're sharing food!" Luna tugged on her mother's coat sleeve. 

"Yes, dear. The babies can't reach the high branches, so the larger family members help them out." 

They dawdled by the enclosure for a couple more minutes before moving onto the carnivore section. 

The voretooth area smelled horrendous, and everyone covered their noses. Miss Gentiana gave them two minutes to look at the pack hunters before ushering the group away. The behemoth enclosure smelled even worse. 

"Why is it so stinky here?"

Miss Gentiana answered Noctis with a pinched nose. "That odor is a mix of poop and the meat these animals eat."

"Don't forget that some of these car-niv-ores release a musk to scare away threats!" Ignis shared information he recalled from his book. 

"Well, my nose is certainly scared!" Luna coughed a bit. 

"Can we go see the chocobos?" Prompto's request made all the children thrum with excitement. It looked quite funny, because they were all still clutching their noses. 

"Yes, let's get out of this section quickly." Nobody argued with the teacher. 

-o-

They stopped at the food court to check the zoo directory. Of course, suddenly everyone was hungry. 

"We need food!" Gladio stared at the ice cream cart. Ignis was distracted by the cotton candy. 

"Lunch first, and then I suppose you can use some of your gil to get snacks. But remember, that means you'll have less to use in the gift shop." It was eleven o'clock, Miss Gentiana figured they could eat now before exploring more. 

Prompto opened his lunch bag and pulled out the sandwich. He went to take a bite, but Noctis poked his arm. "Trade?" He held out the lettuce and tomatoes. Prompto carefully picked out the sliced meat. They were about to switch when Sylva's voice stopped them. 

"Ah, ah, ah, boys. You need to eat your own food." She had just texted Regis that they were eating and his response was a warning that Noctis would attempt a food switch. She had to smile. Every time Sylva brought Luna and Ravus over for dinner the boys would try to alter their meals. Well, Prompto didn't try, but he didn't exactly resist. Why couldn't her children get along like that anymore?

Sylva moved Luna's bangs out of her eyes as she bit into her food. "Sit up, dear, and eat over the plate." 

"Yes, mum." Luna complied, and Ignis copied. His uncle usually said the same thing, so hearing the familiar phrase caused the appropriate reaction. 

Gladio, however, stayed hunched over his food. He ate quite savagely. "Grrr, I'm a behemoth! Only... less stinky." He growled at Prompto, who squeaked in surprise. The sudden noise so close had startled him a little.

Noctis immediately jumped to his defense. "Leave him alone, he's trying to eat."

"Gladio, please be a little boy at the table." Miss Gentiana went back to her food. And her phone. She was texting Ifrit under the table. She hid her grin at his response. 

Sylva noticed, but did not comment. After making sure Luna was spotless, she moved around the table. Each child received a motherly cleaning. 

Prompto wasn't too messy, just a little mayonnaise on his lips and fingers. Noctis was a little worse, he had managed to smear some mayo on his eyebrow. What? His forehead was itchy! 

Ignis only needed his glasses cleaned. He had tried to push them up, but he just put peanut butter on the lenses. Sylva cleaned the spectacles and his hands. 

Gladio's animal impersonation had left him a mess. Sylva pulled out baby wipes from her purse and cleaned the food pieces off of his face, coat front, and hat. 

When there were five children again (instead of five messy gremlins) Sylva sat with the group at the table. Miss Gentiana planned to help each child get a small treat from the surrounding food carts. 

She took Noctis and Prompto first because they wanted the same thing. Funnel cake. Miss Gentiana helped them buy one to split, but the even the smallest size covered the entire plate. As soon as the other children saw it they all wanted to share, the other food carts were forgotten. The Caelums did not mind, and everyone broke off pieces of the fried and powdered dough. 

Sylva sighed. Now everyone was a greasy mess. She wiped a sugar smudge off of her daughter's cheek. 

Prompto was about to stick another piece in his mouth when he sneezed. Powdered sugar exploded up at his face. He was coated in snowy sweetness. Noctis licked a finger, stuck it on his brother's cheek, and drew a line. 

Ignis, Gladio, and Luna lost it. Another picture of the boys was texted to Regis before the baby wipes came back out. 

-o-

The four males, having been with two adult females, were warned not to peek under the stalls of the women's restroom. Each of them made a similar face of disgust. Why would they willingly try to look at girls' butts? Sylva just shook her head knowingly. "That attitude will change in about ten years." 

As Noctis was washing his hands he asked if he could remove his hat. It was getting pretty warm, and after hearing him ask all the kids wanted to remove some winter gear. All the hats went into Sylva's purse. Prompto laughed in the mirror at his hat hair. His blond locks stuck up a little straighter than usual. The group exited the bathroom and headed towards the chocobos. 

The chocobo enclosure was actually more of a really large stable/petting zoo. There was an open grassy area, and a small track for riding the birds. People were allowed to enter in groups with a chocobo trainer. 

Baby and adult chocobos wandered the area, pecking the earth and watching the humans that had come to visit. Miss Gentiana's group stayed close to the stables where the tiniest chicks were. 

"Oh wow! A black chocobo chick! Those are super rare!" Ignis slowly approached the bird and began petting it. The baby chirped before moving away to search for food. 

Gladio was busy watching the yellow mother bird groom her chicks. "Hey, Luna! That bird is cleaning everyone, like your mom! I guess that chocobo is a momma bird."

A gangly blue chocobo waddled up to Prompto and Noctis. He was in that awkward phase where he wasn't quite an adult, but he definitely wasn't a chick anymore. He kwehed, and tried to rub his head against both brothers. "Haha, I think he likes us, Prom!"

"Noct, he's so soft! Aw, he's like a big feather cloud!" 

As they oohed and aahed over their new buddy a large yellow female approached them. She took one look at Prompto's hair and kwehed. So that's where her baby went! She picked up the little boy by the back of his coat and started to walk away. "Hey! Put me down! NOCT!" 

Noctis was already chasing the bird, screaming. "GIVE HIM BACK! HELP!" 

Everyone's heads whipped around, the chocobos they had been petting abandoned. Miss Gentiana alerted the trainer, who told everyone to move back and keep as quiet as possible. "Do not upset the mother, then she will become violent. I will follow her and retrieve the boy. Please remain here, and stay calm!"

Sylva and Miss Gentiana held Luna's, Gladio's, and Ignis' hands as they all watched from behind the fence. 

Noctis, however, was still running after the bird who had stolen his brother. "Get back here! PROMPTO!" He tripped on some hay. "No! Don't take him..." Tears started to well. He wiped them away angrily and stood up to chase the bird again. 

All his commotion caused a large purple male chocobo to kweh at him. The bird lifted Noctis by his coat, glad to have found the black chocobo chick it was looking for. The bird carried him, following the one who had Prompto. 

The boys were placed in a large nest behind the stables. As soon as Noctis was put down he grabbed his brother. "Prompto! I was so scared."

Prompto hugged tight. "Me too! I knew you'd save me though..." 

The proud parent chocobos nestled down next to their babies. Kweh, kweh, our family is safe. The mother pulled some greens from the trough next to their nest. She put it down in front of the brothers. 

Noctis made a face. "No thank you." He went to lead Prompto out of the nest, but the father bird squawked at him. "Even chocobos want you to eat veggies, Noct!" Prompto laughed and took half of their dinner. 

When the birds were satisfied that Noctis had suffered through enough food they were allowed to play in front of the nest. They immediately tried to walk away. The boys were simply lifted and placed closer to the hay bedding that was their new home. 

The trainer finally caught up with them. "Are you boys alright?" She walked in front of the parent birds, holding her arms out to show she meant no harm. The chocobos ignored her, they were used to the trainers handling their offspring. 

"We're okay!" Noctis grabbed his brother's hand and pulled him towards the adult. 

Prompto waved at the birds as they walked away. "Thanks for the salad." 

-o-

Sylva fussed over the brothers as soon as they were reunited with the group. "They didn't peck you did they? Oh, you're both covered in hay... Are you sure you're fine, dears?" She began worriedly picking bits of grass from their hair. "Thank goodness Regis wasn't here, he would've fought those birds and gotten himself trampled to death."

"What was it like?" "Did they let you ride them?" "Were you scared?"

Ignis, Gladio, and Luna's questions overlapped, and Miss Gentiana held up her hands. "Children, please. One at a time, and don't crowd them." She helped get the boys free of hay, blaming herself for the incident. She shouldn't have let them all fan out so much. Maybe if they had all stayed closer to each other...

"They gave us gysahl greens and put us in a nest. They were really nice." Prompto played with his zipper as he spoke. It was a little embarrassing to have so many people focusing on him at once. 

Noctis nodded and continued telling the tale, unaffected by the extra attention. "They were warm too. It was like laying with a heated blanket." 

The trainer, who had been busy getting the correct babies back to their parents, returned and apologized. The group left the chocobo enclosure before anyone else could be spirited away. 

-o-

They now had a half hour before the bus would be leaving, so Miss Gentiana led the group to the gift shop. Sylva held Luna's hand on one side, and Prompto's on the other. Noctis was attached to Prompto's other hand. Ignis and Gladio held onto their teacher. No one else was going to be lost or snatched now. 

Sylva stood in front of the plushies with the three children. Forty five gil? Yikes... She led them towards the shirts. Sixty gil. Oh no. Absolutely not. There was a little display of snowglobes. Ah, only two gil each. Much better. She saw Miss Gentiana looking at the prices before she too dragged her charges to the snow globe stand. 

Prompto looked at one that had an anak inside the glass. He wanted to pick it up to see the glitter swirl, but both of his hands were being held. He tried to gently tug free from Luna's mom, but she just held tighter. Prompto tried pulling free from Noctis, but his brother just shook his head. 

"I'm not letting go. What if someone else grabs you?" He squeezed the blond's hand, eyes darting around to search for threats. 

Prompto didn't argue. He was afraid of being separated from Noctis again. Still, it was a little frustrating not being able to do anything. "Can you pick up that snowglobe? I can't grab stuff." 

Noctis lifted the snowglobe with his free hand and turned it. They watched the glitter dance. Noctis went to put it back, but he saw that there was a chocobo one behind where the anak trinket had been. "Look, Prom, that one's super pretty!"

He switched the snowglobe and held the chocobo one up for Prompto to see. A tiny yellow bird was mid run through a sylleblossom patch. Blue glitter surrounded the chocobo as Noctis turned it upside down. "Can I use my gil to buy this one?"

"Prompto, are you sure? I thought you might be a little upset with chocobos..." Sylva turned her head towards them. Luna put the behemoth one she had been looking at back. 

"No, they were nice to us. I was only scared before they brought Noct with me." Prompto nodded. He wanted the chocobo one. Noctis clutched it firmly. If this is what his brother wanted then this is what his brother was getting. 

"Okay... Let everyone else pick one before we go pay for that." Sylva went back to helping Luna choose. 

"Noct, which one are you going to pick?" Prompto watched his brother scan the shelf. 

"I want the same one." They found another chocobo snowglobe on the bottom shelf. Noctis put the first one into his coat pocket so he could pick up the second one. 

Luna chose two puppy snowglobes, one of them was for Ravus. Why the zoo had those was a mystery, dogs were not on display in any of the enclosures. 

Ignis and Gladio picked two of the behemoth ones. They wanted to match too. 

They all went to pay for the souvenirs. When it was Noctis' turn he set the first one on the counter before pulling out the second snowglobe. 

"Noctis, you can't put it in your pocket before we've payed." Sylva began to pat him down, making sure he hadn't taken anything else. 

"I wasn't trying to steal! I just didn't want to drop them. I couldn't hold them both in one hand." 

"Please ask for help next time, dear." She didn't bother reprimanding him further. It didn't escape her attention that Noctis hadn't let go of Prompto since they were reunited with the group. There was no need to upset the children again, especially since she knew that Noctis was not a thief. 

The cashier sighed wearily and just rang up the stuff. Children and their sticky fingers were a common occurrence in the gift shop. 

"We should head back to the front gate. It's almost time to go home." Miss Gentiana led the way to where the bus would be waiting. 

They were the first group back. As they sat in the bus waiting Sylva returned all the hats to their proper owners. 

Ignis and Luna started to nod off as they sat. Luna leaned against her mom, but Ignis leaned against Gladio. He sat very still and rubbed his friend's back so Ignis could sleep. Gladio began to hum. Iris always fell asleep in the car when he hummed to her, so he hoped it would work on Ignis too. 

Noctis was still clutching Prompto's hand. "Noct, will Daddy be mad that the chocobos tried to take us away?"

"I think he'll be happy because we stayed together. That was the rule, remember?" He pulled Prompto into a hug. "You still smell like hay..."

"You too. I can't wait to put our snowglobes on our bookshelf. Then I can always remember how you saved me."

"I'll always save you. That's a big brother's job." 

The other groups started trickling onto the bus. Excited chatter filled the vehicle, but Miss Gentiana's group was quiet. They were either sleeping or slowly drifting off. 

-o-

"The chocobos did what!?" Regis' panic was instant, and he immediately began looking over both boys. "Why didn't you text me?"

Sylva ran her fingers through Luna's hair, sitting on the couch with both of her children. She had brought the boys home from daycare, Regis' board meeting had lasted past the expected time. Since Sylva was already with the boys she didn't mind dropping them off at home. They had just needed to pick up Ravus from school on their way to the Caelum household. 

"Because they were not injured, and because I knew that you would react this way. You would have charged out of that meeting and then what?" She had a point. He probably would have been an emotional mess. 

"We're okay, Daddy. The chocobos didn't hurt us, and I chased after them so I could stay with Prom." Noctis had finally let go of Prompto once they entered the house. He still sat right by him on the sitting room couch though. 

"Please don't be mad. I still like chocobos, so you can't be mad at them, okay?" Prompto hated seeing his father upset. He had looked that way after their 'uncle' had tried... Prompto didn't like thinking about that. Tears threatened to fall and his voice began to wobble. "Don't be mad."

The thumb was almost in his mouth when Regis grabbed his hand. He pulled it down gently and took one of Noctis' hands as well. His face softened as he spoke lowly, crouched in front of his sons. 

"I'm not mad. I was just a little worried. I'm your father, that's what I do. But I'm also very proud. Noctis, you did a good job protecting your brother. Please stay by his side and keep protecting him when I can't." Noctis nodded. He had been planning on doing that anyway, but hearing his father tell him he was doing a good job... He felt like he might burst with joy. 

"I'll always protect him, Daddy." Noctis nodded again, determined to keep doing a good, no, great job. 

"Prompto, I'm very happy that you still like chocobos, that you didn't let this ruin the love you've always had for them. It shows me that you are a strong boy capable of forgiveness. Don't let the world take that kindness away from you." Prompto smiled. Strong? Him? Tiny little him, who knew he cried a lot, was strong? 

"Okay. I'll try." Prompto sniffled. 

"Mom, when's dinner? I'm hungry." Ravus poked his mom's leg. The Fleurets had watched the entire exchange. Sylva was moved, but her children were a little bored with all this emotion. 

"Me too! Can we get burgers from the Crow's Nest? Can we can we can we???" Luna had started bouncing. 

"You're welcome to stay for dinner, Sylva." Regis stood up and gestured for everyone to follow him to the dining room. "Weskham made lots of manicotti rolls..."

-o-

Prompto and Noctis stared at the snowglobes sitting on their bookshelf. "C'mon. Let's go back to bed." Noctis flicked off the flashlight and led his brother to the warm blankets. 

"Noct, do you still like chocobos too?" Prompto realized nobody had asked his brother if his opinion had changed. 

"I do. I think I like them more, cuz their butts remind me of our hair." Noctis ruffled the blond locks. 

"My hair does not look like a chocobo butt!" 

Noctis laughed. "Goodnight. I mean, kweh kweh."

Prompto just snuggled closer. "Kweh kweh."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, another idea wouldn't leave me alone until I got it out. I didn't want to write this while distracted, but everything's all sorted out now. I'll post the other story, so please check it out while I write the next chapter of this one!
> 
> Okay, now back to the Caelums!

"Sorry to rush you, but please eat quickly. The appointment is in half an hour and the news said traffic is a bit worse than usual." Regis swallowed the last of his juice and rushed to get the boys' coats while they finished eating. 

"We don't need to get shots, right?" Prompto held his arm where he had gotten the flu shot last year. Needles were scary. 

"Daddy said he didn't know. But it's okay, the doctor just wants to keep us healthy!" Noctis ate his last strawberry piece. Despite his hatred for vegetables, he actually enjoyed most fruits. 

"I'm already healthy. I don't need any shots." Prompto repeated his displeasure, hoping this time Noctis understood how healthy he was... as if his brother could stop the doctors from doing what they needed.

Regis returned with their coats and helped them get ready. 

"Can I take my camera?" Prompto usually wasn't allowed to take the device out of the house, but after their doctor's appointment they were going to daddy's office. Regis had a small award ceremony for his employees and thought that having his sons there would look good. Promote a family image, and all those other phrases the media tossed around willynilly. 

"Yes. Wear the camera strap so it doesn't get lost." Regis waited with Noctis as Prompto ran off to get his camera. "Do you want to bring anything?"

"No, I'm going to be busy. I won't have time for a toy." Noctis puffed out his chest. 

"Busy doing what?" 

"Keeping Prompto safe, of course. Don't tell me you forgot I promised."

"Ah yes... About that..." Regis sighed. It had been a couple of weeks since their field trip, and Noctis felt the need to remind his father and brother of his sworn duty every time they left the house. Noctis went a little overboard with his protection as well. If anyone even looked at Prompto for too long then he would yank the blond away. Prompto didn't ever complain about it, so Noctis didn't realize how controlling he was. 

"Make sure you're nice to Prompto while you're keeping him safe. Don't just pull him around." Regis didn't want to reprimand his son fully because he did want Noctis to look out for his brother. It's just... Noctis didn't seem to know when he was being overly protective. 

"Of course! I would never ever be mean to him. Don't be silly, Daddy."

Prompto bounded back into the room, camera bouncing on its strap against his chest. "Found it!"

The Caelums loaded into the car and Cor drove off. 

-o-

They entered the doctor's office and went right to the front desk to check in. 

The boys could see other children playing in the waiting area. A row of chairs held parents, and there was a small table that had magazines. Another row of chairs sat closer to the door, and the elderly occupied them. 

"Name, please." The receptionist's nails clacked against the keyboard as she typed their info in. "Okay, hun, your old provider retired. The boys have been assigned to a new provider, a Dr. Verstael Besithia. He'll be with you shortly."

As Regis led the boys to the waiting area he tried to remember where he had heard that name before. 

"Look, Noct, they have puzzles. Let's do one!" Prompto pulled out a board and set it on the floor in front of where his father was sitting. Noctis sat next to his brother and helped him complete the puzzle. 

As Prompto put the puzzle back onto the table a child bumped into him, knocking him over. Noctis flew over and picked his brother off the floor. "No booboos, right? Sorry I wasn't closer. Come sit, no one will knock you down if you're in a chair." 

Noctis pulled his brother to the empty chair by their father. They sat down side by side. Prompto began taking pictures of his brother, and Noctis made several different silly faces for him. 

"Noctis and Prompto?" A nurse stood in the doorway, clipboard in hand. The boys followed Regis, who followed the nurse. 

It clicked. Regis realized where he knew that name from. Verstael Besithia was the name listed under 'biological father' on Prompto's adoption papers. But there's no way this doctor could actually be... 

The nurse cleared her throat. "Sir? I need you to answer these questions before the doctor arrives."

"Right, sorry." Regis answered the questions about family health history, immunization records, and recent illnesses. 

The nurse had Noctis stand on the scale as she measured his height. "I'm super tall, right?"

"You're a giant." She smiled at him and wrote down the numbers. Shorter than average, and he weighed less than usual. 

Noctis hopped down so Prompto could be measured. Shorter than Noctis by a couple inches, and a few pounds lighter. 

The nurse motioned for them to sit at the table with a weird techno-box. "Is that a video game?" Prompto didn't remember there being any gaming consoles here last year. 

She handed them headphones. "No, this helps me test your hearing. I'm going to press a button on this device. When you hear the beep raise the hand on the same side as the ear you hear the beeping. Ready?"

She marked down as they correctly identified which side was playing the tones. 

"Alright, here. Cover one eye with this paddle and read the letters on that chart... Now switch eyes."

Okay, good, Noctis had no problem reading the chart. But Prompto missed a few on the last row. He knew the letters, but they were so tiny! 

The nurse put a note that he would need a referral for an eye doctor's opinion. 

"The doctor will be in shortly."

Regis was a little worried. He hoped that his memory was wrong about the name. He'd need to do some file digging when he got home. 

"Boys, come here." 

They stopped examining a colorful chart on the wall and walked over to their father. He lifted them onto his lap, one on each knee. 

"What's wrong, Daddy? You look sad again." Prompto leaned against his chest. 

"Nothing is wrong, my son." He hugged them both tighter. Noctis started playing with his father's beard as he held them. 

"When I get older, I'm going to grow fissure hair just like yours."

"Facial hair."

"That's what I said. Are you going to grow a beard too, Prom? Then we can match."

Prompto thought about it. "Okay. But we match now." Prompto opened his coat a little to point at his lil' bro cactuar shirt. They had insisted on wearing their Christmas gifts today. 

The door opened and Regis squeezed them a little tighter. Even if this man was the same one listed on the paper Regis still had legal custody of Prompto. 

"Good morning. If you'll hop up on the table I can begin the examination." 

Dr. Besithia looked like he'd rather be anywhere else at the moment. He conducted the exam robotically. 

Noctis shivered as the cold stethoscope touched his skin. The blood pressure test felt weird, and he didn't like the tool used to check inside his ears. He didn't complain though. He had to be brave so Prompto wouldn't be scared of his turn. 

"Noctis looks fine. Any concerns about his diet, sleeping habits, et cetera?"

"I'd prefer he ate more vegetables, but no. No concerns." Regis reluctantly lowered Prompto to the floor so he could be examined. Noctis climbed back onto his father's lap. 

Prompto sat nervously as the doctor finished writing in Noctis' medical file. Daddy was watching him like a hawk, and his frown deepened as the doctor moved closer to Prompto. This did nothing to settle his cartwheeling tummy. 

"Do I need to get shots?" 

"No, your record says you're caught up on your immunizations." The doctor aimed the light at his eyes, noting the dilation. "Say aaah." He went through the same song and dance, checking blood pressure and such. 

"Prompto looks just as healthy. You're taking good care of this boy. Thank you." 

Regis gulped and uttered a low 'no problem' as Prompto walked back over to him. So Dr. Besithia was...?

Noctis sensed something was wrong and jumped off of Regis' lap to grab Prompto's hand. He dragged his brother to the door.   
"We're done, right? Let's go." 

"Don't you boys want lollies for doing such a good job?" The doctor held up the candy from his pocket. 

Prompto watched Noctis to see his reaction before answering. His older brother shook his head. "No we don't. Goodbye."

Regis stood up to get the door before Noctis tried to do it himself. 

"Thank you doctor. We'll remember to check out at the front desk."

"Enjoy the rest of your day."

-o-

The lady at the front desk offered them stickers, which Noctis accepted. Prompto put his little flan monster on his thigh. Noctis put his own sticker on Regis' butt as he signed them out. Prompto giggled, removed the sticker from his leg, and placed it on the other butt cheek. 

Regis didn't even feel anything. The lady chuckled as they walked away. 

"Alright Cor, to my office. We can eat lunch in the staff cafeteria when we get there." And that was all Regis said until they arrived. He was vaguely aware of the boys chatting in the backseat. 

He was still shaken, the incident with the doctor was both relieving and confusing. He was glad the man hadn't said anything in front of Prompto, but why not? If he had just come face to face with a long lost son then he would've acted in a completely different manner. 

Regis also didn't know why the man had given up his son in the first place. It clearly wasn't financial inability to care for him. That doctor's office was privately managed and served upper class clientele. 

In the end, Regis was just glad he hadn't tried to take Prompto away. That would have started a series of legal battles because there was no way Regis was just going to hand HIS youngest son over to someone who had already abandoned the boy once. 

Regis looked back at the children and was immensely grateful that they were so close with one another. Neither boy would be alone in this world as long as they had each other. 

When they got home he was switching them to a different doctor's office. 

Cor dropped the family at the front door of Caelum Conglomerate before driving off to the parking garage. But before he left he notified Regis of the interesting decorations on his pants. Regis removed the stickers and placed them on the boys' coats with a laugh. 

Noctis pointed to the large fountain in front of the building. "Look at all the water, Prom!" 

Prompto nodded. He couldn't point at anything because Regis held one hand and his brother held the other. Noctis always insisted on keeping Prompto in the middle. No one could grab him and run if both his hands were being held. 

"Can I take a picture?" 

Noctis let go of his hand, but grabbed his coat sleeve. Regis also let go, but simply rested a hand on each boy's head. 

Prompto photographed the cascading liquid. "Too bad we can't swim in there."

"That would be awesome!"

"It's still too cold for swimming. It's only March." Regis took his son's hand back and Noctis immediately followed suit. Prompto rubbed his thumbs on the backs of their hands. He was glad he had two people who loved him so much. 

-o-

The cafeteria was on the ground floor of the building. Regis bought them all macaroni and stewed tomatoes with a side of garula meat. They sat at one of the tables to eat. 

Noctis was picking each and every tomato out. 

"Noctis."

"But, Daddy, there's so many of them. I'll die if I eat that much yuckyness."

Prompto immediately began eating the tomatoes Noctis had cast out. No way he was going to let his brother meet his end because of some plants. 

"You will not die. Prompto, he needs to eat those." 

"Are you sure he won't die of yuckyness???" Prompto shoved another tomato piece into his mouth. 

"Yes, I'm sure. Now both of you eat your own food."

Aw, man. Noctis was sure that being dramatic would have worked. At least his brother had eaten most of the tomatoes before Daddy stopped him. 

Prompto stared at Noctis as they continued eating. He didn't seem like he would just die. Maybe Daddy was right. 

All three of them, very much alive, rode the elevator up to Regis' office. They still had some time before the employee award ceremony. 

"Whooaa..."

Regis' office was big. The desk was huge, there was a sitting area with large couches and a coffee table, and an enormous rug sat under everything. One wall was covered with bookshelves and filing cabinets. There was a gigantic window behind the desk that let light in, and the view was dizzying. 

Noctis saw that no one else was in the room, so he deemed it safe. He let go of Prompto, waiting until Regis closed the door. Prompto wandered over to the bookshelf closest to them. 

"There aren't any picture books. Don't you get bored reading these?" 

Regis chuckled. "Yes, sometimes I do. Noctis, don't put your face on the glass."

Noctis moved back from the window. "We're so high up! Look, Prom!"

He joined his brother. "That's scary." He moved away from the window. 

"We won't fall, silly, the glass is there." Noctis still led him away and to one of the couches. They clambered up and sank into the cushions. 

"I'm going to nap here." 

"Maybe later, Noctis. I just need to print something and then we can head down to the presentation room." Regis typed at his computer, pulling up the file he needed. 

Prompto took a picture of his brother laying on the couch. 

There was a knock on the door. Noctis sat up, ready to analyze the newcomer. 

"Ah, Dustin, come in. Those are my sons. Boys, this is my secretary."

"Hello. You two look like smart boys. Can you do me a favor?" Dustin crouched so he'd be at eye level. 

They both walked over, intrigued. 

"Can you deliver these very important files to your father? They have all the names of the employees receiving awards today." He handed each of them a manila folder. 

They proudly marched the documents over to Regis. 

"Delivery for one Daddy, right here!" Noctis handed over his folder. 

Prompto held up his. "More mail! Lucky you!"

"Lucky me indeed. I have two budding postmen. Thank you boys, Dustin." 

The secretary nodded and left the room. The printer spit out the papers Regis had selected. Collecting all the paperwork, he ushered the boys to the door. 

-o-

The presentation room was already packed when Regis stepped up to the podium. The boys sat on some chairs behind where he stood addressing the room. 

Their father opened with a speech about loyalty, honesty, and a brief company history. Neither son listened, it was all incredibly boring. 

Prompto took a photo of all the people. The room had rows of seating, and almost every spot was filled. Noctis tried to count all the chairs, but lost his place quickly. 

They began poking each other as people filed across the stage to accept their awards. 

It started out as a random poke here and there. Noctis poked a rib, Prompto retaliated by poking a cheek. Back and forth, with increasing frequency, arms and legs were attacked. Bellies and foreheads were not spared. Their giggling grew louder, and Regis glanced back. 

Noctis saw his father looking at them and shushed his brother, trying to control his own laughter. 

Prompto caught a spot right under Noctis' rib cage. Noctis guffawed. The blond lost it at that. 

Regis turned again, and motioned for them to come forward. 

Uh oh. 

Noctis pulled his brother over. Prompto's thumb went into his mouth. There were so many people focusing on them now...

Regis lifted the boys, one in each arm, and leaned toward the microphone. 

"These are my sons, Noctis and Prompto. They've joined us today to see the importance of teamwork and perseverance, ideas our company has always striven to promote. I know that each and every person in this room has a family they love, and this ceremony we held was to thank you for the sacrifices you have made both as an employee and as a parent, spouse, sibling, and so on. I pray that you will continue to keep looking to the future, so that we may one day pass our legacy on to our children."

Everyone clapped. 

Regis whispered into his oldest son's ear when the noise lowered. "Noctis? Anything you'd like to add?"

Noctis leaned towards the microphone. What could he say that would be as important as the speech his father just gave?

"Don't forget to wash your hands after you go potty. That's good manners."

The entire room laughed. Noctis looked around confused. That was good advice, not a joke. What was so funny?

Regis held Prompto close to the microphone. He removed his thumb from his mouth. 

"Uh... Hi... Umm..." He turned away from the crowd and buried his face in Regis' chest. 

The room collectively let out an 'aaaawwwww'. 

Regis thanked everyone again for attending and left the stage with his sons still in his arms. People filed out. 

-o-

Back in Regis' office Noctis typed on the computer at the big desk. Prompto watched as his brother composed an important email. 

'Neldbehsnfvus29bsjs3bsksk7' 

Noctis nodded. Perfect. "Your turn, Prom."

Regis unlocked the door and entered the office, a sleeve of cookies and some napkins in his hands. "Sorry that took so long. The vending machine downstairs ate my gil, so I had to head back to the cafeteria."

He set the snack on the coffee table, dividing the eight cookies onto the napkins. The boys slid off of the office chair. 

Prompto handed a cookie to Regis. "Here, Daddy, you need snack too." 

Noctis handed one of his over as well. "I'll share with you too!"

Regis took the two cookies that were shoved in his direction. Oh, the cleaning lady was going to kill him when she saw all these crumbs. "Thank you." 

He wiped their faces and hands. They climbed back onto the couch as Regis cleaned off the table as best he could. 

"Would you two like to draw while I send a couple of emails? After that we can go home."

They nodded, and Regis handed them some paper and two pens. Prompto started to draw, but Noctis stayed on the couch. It was so comfy. 

Prompto held up his drawing of the Regalia to show Noctis, but he was fast asleep. Oh, maybe later then. 

He went to start another drawing when Noctis began crying. Prompto turned back and crawled up next to his brother. He began playing with Noct's hair, and the crying stopped. 

Regis had been half way to the couch when Noctis quieted. "Thanks Prompto. Guess what..."

Prompto looked at his father with a perplexed expression. 

"Sylva just texted me. We're going to visit them before we head home. She has a surprise for us."

"When are we going?"

"Just give me five minutes to turn of the computer. Please wake your brother." 

Prompto shook Noctis' shoulder. "Noct. Wakey wakey... Noooccttt..."

Noctis woke with a whimper and shot up. He immediately pulled Prompto into a hug. 

"I had a nightmare you were trapped and I couldn't save you. I was so scared... You were crying..."

"Noct, I'm right here. I'm still here." Prompto hugged his brother tighter. 

Regis crouched in front of the boys. He rubbed both of their backs. "It was just a bad dream, Noctis. Prompto is safe. Everything's okay." 

Noctis dried his eyes and Prompto offered his hand. Noctis took it without hesitation. 

Regis told Noctis about the surprise waiting at the Fleuret household. That seemed to cheer him up a little. 

A quick text was sent to Cor to bring the car around. The Caelums rode the elevator and walked past the fountain just as the chauffeur arrived. 

-o-

Regis rang the doorbell and stepped back. He couldn't wait to see the boys' reaction. 

Ravus opened the door and demanded they hurry. "Come in! Hurry up before they do something cute and we miss it!" He ran to the living room. 

Prompto and Noctis heard Luna laughing and... yipping? 

They walked into the living room and saw the source of the noise. 

Two puppies were rolling around on a blanket that had been spread in the floor. The white puppy ran at Prompto as the Caelums entered. 

Noctis pulled his brother back and stood in front of him. "Hey, not so rough doggie!" 

Prompto peeked out from behind Noctis. The dog wasn't large, but it had run at him so suddenly that he was glad Noctis reacted quickly. 

The puppy just went around he older brother to sniff the younger. The black puppy trotted over to smell Noctis. 

Luna walked over to pet the investigating animals. "They like you! Pryna is the white one and she's mine. Umbra is Ray-Ray's." 

Ravus whistled. "Come here, boy. Come on!" Umbra looked at him before turning back to Noctis. 

Sylva laughed and stood up from the sofa she had been sitting on. "The dog will learn that you're his friend, Ravus. Right now they just want to say hi to the newest people."

The Caelum boys were showered with puppy kisses, and they couldn't stop laughing. Luna showed them that the dogs liked belly rubs. Ravus pulled out a dog toy and squeezed it. The dogs' tails went wild as they waited for the toy to be thrown. 

Eventually the children were called away from the dogs for dinner. 

"So, Sylva, why did you decide to get puppies now? I mean, it's not anybody's birthday. It just seems random." Regis sliced a piece of meat and ate it. 

"Well, that teacher at their daycare... Miss Gentiana? Yes, that's her name... She had adopted them, but now she's moving in with her boyfriend. Apparently there's a no pet policy in his apartment building. She had asked me back when I chaperoned the field trip if I was interested in taking them. I thought, why not? Pets are a wonderful way to teach responsibility, not to mention the companionship they offer."

"So she's all moved in with her boyfriend now?" 

Sylva nodded. "She moved the last of her things today before she dropped the puppies off. I felt so bad for her, you can tell she didn't really want to give them up."

"I'm happy she did though. The dogs are awesome! I can't wait to train them to do cool tricks." No one had ever seen Ravus so animated before. 

Luna joined in. "I'm going to put pretty bows on their collars, and brush their fur everyday, and walk them, and... What else can you do with puppy friends?"

Sylva promised they could buy a dog care book tomorrow so they could learn more. 

Regis waited until seven o'clock to tell the boys it was time to go. 

"Bye bye, Tiny!" Prompto kissed Pryna's head. Noctis booped Umbra's nose. "See you later, doggie."

They walked over to their father, who was surprised. He expected pleading and begging to stay just five more minutes. 

He waited until the car to comment. "Did you boys like the puppies?" 

"Yes! They are so cute!" Prompto put his hands on his cheeks and kicked his feet. 

"Luna said Umbra can be our dog whenever we come to visit since he likes us more than Ray-Ray." Noctis couldn't wait until they went back. 

Ah, so that's why they weren't asking for a dog of their own. Ravus' pet had been 'gifted' to them. 

"Well, I'll see about setting up a play date soon."

-o-

Regis tucked the freshly bathed brothers into his bed. Between Noctis' nightmare earlier and his own personal scare with the doctor there was no way he was leaving them in their own room. 

He went to go search for a new doctor's office online when he thought the boys were asleep. 

Prompto cuddled against his brother's chest. "Noct?"

"Yeah, Prom?"

"Thank you for always looking out for me. You don't need to have nightmares anymore, okay?"

Noctis rested his chin on the blond head. "I love you."

"I love you, Noct."

They drifted off to slumberland, where no nightmares could spoil their dreams.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up! Booger warning! Not for people with a mucus phobia!
> 
> (Ignores the irony of my own aversion to nose goblins)

"April rain, May's flower train, then it will be summer a-gain! So pack an umbrella for you and me, let's check at the pond what we will see..." 

Luna's song ended with a hearty bark from the white puppy dancing around her legs. 

Noctis clapped from his spot in the Fleuret's backyard. The Caelums had started visiting more often, and the dogs had grown a lot in two weeks. "You sing pretty... You know, Prompto's a good singer too."

Prompto blushed and buried his face into the black dog sitting on his lap. 

Ravus, who was sitting in the grass next to them, tried calling his dog again. "Come on, Umbra, you sit with me every other time!" 

Pryna bounded over to the pouting boy. "At least your sister still likes me." Umbra ignored Ravus. 

The white dog quickly left him to lick at Prompto, and then Noctis. "Oh, she just loves everyone Ray-Ray. Don't be such a grumpybutt." 

"Luna, I'm gonna tell Mom you're calling me names again."

"You better not!"

Noctis held up his hands. "Guys! Stop! Was that thunder?"

He pointed at the sky and they all looked up. Dark clouds had overtaken the sky unnoticed, and the loud boom resounded through the air again. 

Prompto tried to stand up, but the dog wouldn't move. "Ah! It's going to rain on us! Monica always says that if we stay out in the rain too long we'll get runny noses. Or was it funny noses?"

Noctis tried to lift Umbra off. The dog just licked the boy's cheek before standing up on his own. Noctis helped his brother stand up and brushed the grass off of him. 

They didn't make it inside fast enough. The four were about to go in the door when Pryna took off. They all chased her, whistling and shouting. Umbra just sat by the door and watched. 

Sylva stepped out with an umbrella, and the black puppy went inside to eat. "Children! Come inside before you catch cold!" She had been watching from the window. She only decided to interfere because they got distracted on their way in. 

"But Mom! My puppy!" Luna pointed at the dog who was frolicking around Ravus. His attempts to guide the dog back to the house were fruitless. 

Prompto was trying to cover his nose to protect it from the rain. Even if he couldn't remember his nanny's warning he wanted to make sure he at least tried to heed it. 

Noctis had had enough. His brother was getting soaked and the silly dog wouldn't listen. He grabbed Prompto's hand and pulled him towards the house. "Noct! Cover your nose!"

The Caelums ran inside hand in hand, noses safe from becoming funny. Or runny. 

Pryna chased after the fleeing boys, and Luna followed. Ravus wasn't far behind. 

"Oh, you're all soaked... Take off your shoes and socks, all of you!" Sylva watched the water drip off of everyone and pool on the freshly swept floor. Before she could lament the mess Pryna shook, spraying everyone further. 

Sigh. 

-o-

Ravus bathed first as Sylva rooted through a box of his old clothes for the Caelums to borrow. 

Luna and the boys sat shivering on a towel, watching cartoons. After Ravus finished Luna went in, her mother washed her quickly so their guests wouldn't need to wait much longer. 

Sylva bathed Prompto and Noctis together. As she wrapped Prompto in a towel Noctis sneezed. She dressed them, worried that she had taken too long. 

Ravus' old shirts hung off of their bodies. Prompto swung the long sleeves back and forth. "Brargh, I'm an octopus!"

Noctis giggled and hiked the pants back up. He pulled them up to his chest. "Come on, let's go watch more of that cartoon." As soon as he let go the pants slid back down to his thighs. 

Sylva just took them off. The shirts were like dresses on them anyway. 

They sat down on the sofa next to Luna and Sylva draped a blanket over all of them. 

They watched one more episode before dinner, and their father picked them up a half hour after that. 

-o-

Two days passed uneventfully. However, on the third day... 

Prompto woke up to his entire pillow coated in mucus and drool. He turned so he was crouching on his knees and elbows, and stared at the slime strand oozing out of his nose and onto his pillow with a disgusted fascination. 

He was pulled from his trance by his brother's sneezing. A glob of goo shot from Noctis' nose. He rolled over and sneezed again. More boogers shot out. 

"Nooocctt! Our noses are runny!" He finally remembered which word Monica had used in her warning. And he wished he hadn't spoken so loud. His throat was scratchy. He tried a softer voice. "I'm really thirsty." That felt a little better. 

Noctis cracked his eyes open. "Uuuggghhhh." He finally sat up. "Why does my head feel so poopy?" He sneezed out some more mucus. 

Prompto was still leaning over his pillow. "It's never going to stop! I'm going to be stuck here forever..." 

Noctis got up slowly and shuffled over to the tissue box on the dresser. He carried it over to his brother and wiped Prompto's upper lip clean. As Noctis wiped his own nose he watched more slime ooze out of the blond. 

"Prom, more is coming out. Here." He handed over a wad of tissues. As Prompto pressed them to his face Noctis sneezed. A large snot shot out and landed on his brother. 

"I'm so sorry!" Noctis wiped it up and dropped all the used tissues onto the floor. 

"Gross! That looked like the flan monster from Daddy's Captain Cactuar movie." Prompto's voice was low, and warbled by the clump of paper pressed against his face. 

"I remember that! He was the marlboro's henchman. He had the combo attack and heaaaattcchhhooooo."

"Bless you. Ew. That one landed on the blanket." Prompto scooted away from it. 

Monica entered the room at 6:30 like any other day. But instead of finding snoozing siblings, she saw two boys on one bed surrounded by used tissues. 

She stripped the bedsheets off and threw out all the soiled paper. Guiding the boys to the bathroom, she turned on the water to run a bath. As the tub filled she texted Weskham to start on some soup for lunch. 

Pocketing her phone, she undressed the sick children and lifted them into the water. The steam made it a little easier to breathe, and it felt nice to wash off the mucus that had crusted while they were sleeping. 

Noctis asked the nanny the million dollar question as she dressed them in clean pajamas. They weren't going to daycare sick. 

"Monica, when will my boogers go away?"

"I'm not sure. If you rest all day then you should be fine tomorrow, but we'll see."

Prompto waved his hands frantically. "My nose! It's leaking again!" 

Noctis darted over to the tissue box and delivered them to Prompto. The blond plugged his nostrils once more. Noctis held up the empty box. "Oh no! How will we survive now!?"

Monica tried to remember if the house had another box somewhere. "I can ask Cor to get some after he drops your father off." 

Oh, Regis was not going to have a good day... Whenever the boys were sick he would usually stay home, but today the company was undergoing some routine government inspection. The building always passed the safety assessments, but Regis still needed to be present to work with the inspectors. Monica knew he would spend the entire day worrying and texting her for updates when he got the chance. 

As expected, Regis frowned when he saw how Prompto's face was hidden behind the last of the tissues. 

He opened his mouth to say something, but it was lost as Noctis sneezed and sprayed the chair. He had been climbing up to sit, but now that it was slimed he just stood next to it. His father rose and pulled a handkerchief from his pocket. 

Cleaning Noctis' face first, he used the last corner to wipe up the chair. He lifted his son onto the seat. 

Weskham brought in some toast for the boys and handed Regis his omelette. "Weskham, can you make-"

"Already chopped the vegetables, Monica gave me a heads up." The chef patted Regis' shoulder sympathetically. Everyone knew how the father got when it came to his sons. 

"Vegetables!? But Daaaaaddddddyyyyy..." Noct's whining made guilt flare in Regis' heart. Stupid inspection. It had to fall on a day when his boys needed him.

"Noctis, it will help you feel better."

As his brother groaned Prompto put down the half eaten toast. It was difficult to chew when he could only breathe through his mouth. Drinking his water was just as bothersome. 

"This tissue is all goopy..." It was also annoying to work with only one hand, he had to keep the tissue under his nose. 

Noctis bolted out of the room, ignoring the surprised inquiries. He returned with two large wads of toilet paper. He handed one of them to Prompto and used the other to shield his own face as he sneezed yet again. 

"That was a good idea, Noctis. What made you think of it?" Regis was halfway through his breakfast already. 

"Toilet paper is a tissue for your butt." 

Prompto tried to sing the rest of the commercial Noctis was quoting. "So when you do your poopy, buy PuPu brand..." It came out off-key and muffled. 

Regis shook his head. Now that jingle was going to be in his head all day. Before he left for work he made sure the boys were comfy on the couch and begged Monica to keep him informed of their condition. 

She just shooed him out the door with an exasperated 'of course'. She could handle this. 

-o-

After ten minutes of King's Knight Noctis put down the controller. It was no fun, he had to keep pausing to wipe his nose. Poor Prompto couldn't even play. He had tried to go without a toilet paper clump, but as soon as he finished blowing everything out more would replace it. He just gave up and watched Noctis try to play. 

Monica decided to put a movie on. As they watched the beginning she put the game controllers into a bin. She figured she would need to wipe down everything they touched to get rid of the germs. 

Prompto leaned against Noctis, who snuggled closer. He sneezed, and the jerking motion made Prompto move with him. He giggled. Noctis began rocking back and forth, Prompto tried to stay leaning against him. They fell over sideways and dissolved into laughter. 

Cor finally returned with a pack of tissue boxes. 

"Cor! You're a hero!" Noctis sat up and practically ripped the box out of Cor's hands as soon as he opened it. He pulled out five tissues and handed them to Prompto. 

The movie played on, forgotten as Prompto tried expelling all the mucus once more. 

"Geez, you're going to blow your brain out of your nose." 

Monica glared at Cor as Noctis yanked the tissues away from his brother. He began examining the contents to make sure there were no brain pieces. 

Prompto started crying. "I-I d-don't want to l-lose my b-brain! I n-neeeed it-t!" Unfortunately this made his nose leak more. He went to grab another tissue but Noctis stopped him. 

He kept sobbing as Noctis held his face still, watching the stream leak out. No brain pieces. Good. 

Monica gently removed Noct's hands from his brother's face. She lifted Prompto into her arms to wipe his nose and teary cheeks clean. "Honey, you can't blow your brain out of your nose."

"Bu-ut Cor-r-r said..."

"Cor was being silly. And if he's going to keep saying things like that then I'm going to put him in time out." Monica gave him the stink eye again, and he sheepishly apologized. 

Noctis tugged on her pants leg. "Hey, it's my job to take care of Prompto. Put him down so I can give him more tissues." He still wanted to make sure that his brother's brains couldn't escape. 

She set the sniffling boy on the sofa and his older brother sat next to him. "Noct?"

"Yes, Prom?"

"I'm hungry." 

Monica sent Cor to retrieve something from the kitchen as punishment for his comment. He returned with square crackers before running off to the garage. He didn't want to cause any more trouble. 

Prompto chewed them slowly, trying to breath with his mouth at the same time. It was a painstaking process, but he managed to get enough crackers down to stop the rumblies. Noctis ate some of the crackers too even though he had finished his breakfast. 

Monica took them to wash their hands and mouths when they were done. 

They decided to read some books once they were clean. Noctis pointed to the pictures and tried to retell the parts of the story he remembered. Monica had offered to read it to them, but he had insisted he could do it. Prompto listened raptly as he was told about a cupcake-loving, card-playing tonberry. 

Prompto wanted to read to Noctis next. 

His brother turned the pages for him as he spun his tale. "Once there was a behemoth who liked to use umbrellas. He stole them from children, but then his daddy told him to give them back. He did, and then everyone was his friend. They bought him a green umbrella, and he smiled. The end."

Monica looked at the book when they put it down to grab the next one. The story had actually been about a little girl who was traveling through the forest, but a big bad behemoth kept asking her where her aunt lived. 

Eh, Prompto's version was better. 

Noctis sneezed all over a shapes and colors board book. He pointed to the boogers. "That shape is a yellow blob."

Monica added it to the 'wash later' bin. 

After they sniffled and sneezed through four more books Monica took them to wash again for lunch. 

-o-

Noctis stared at the floating noodles and vegetables. He experimentally sipped some broth. He couldn't taste it very well. He tried a celery piece. Noctis couldn't taste that fully either. He began to eat everything. He even ate all the vegetables without complaining. Maybe he should stay sick. Then he could eat veggies without having to taste them, and everyone would stop bugging him about nutrition. 

Prompto sipped his broth through a straw Weskham had provided. He figured it would be easier for the boy, since one hand still held tissues to his face. The blond ate the soup's contents slowly. It was easier than the crackers because the noodles and vegetables were soft from sitting in the broth. 

There wasn't much conversation, both boys focused on eating without dripping or sneezing into their bowls. After they finished and washed again they decided to try building with their blocks. 

Monica groaned internally. There were a lot of blocks she would now need to clean off. 

They stacked block after block, laughing as it fell down when it got to high. "Prom, I'm going to make a cake store." He put a little red cube on top of a stack to indicate that it was the bakery. 

"Hello, I'd like to buy all your donuts." Prompto made a block stand up and dance around in front of the bakery. Noctis handed him a cylinder. "That will be 50,000 gil."

"Okay, here you go." 

Monica chuckled. She was never going to buy anything from that bakery. Too expensive. 

After a half hour of overpriced goods and various other constructions the boys began to move a bit sluggishly. Noctis eventually just lay down amidst the toys, shoving them over so he wasn't on top of any. 

Prompto yawned and crawled over to lay next to him. 

Monica urged them to the sofa. They slowly shuffled over and plopped down. 

She sang a song, watching as their eyelids drooped before gently closing. 

=========================

An hour and a half later Prompto groggily sat up. His nose immediately started its nonsense again. He scooted off the couch and accepted the tissue Monica handed over. She had sat in the room with them as they slept, reading a book. 

Prompto took another tissue over and wiped Noctis' upper lip and chin clean. 

He sat in the living room, listening to his brother's stuffy breathing. He looked up when he heard Monica's phone ding. 

"Oh, there's your dad again. He must've gotten a another moment away from the inspectors."

"When will Daddy get home?" Prompto moved some black hair off of Noct's face. 

"I'm not sure. I'll ask him." She answered the text and asked when he thought he'd be done. That made a flurry of messages flood in. 

-(Do they need to go to the doctor's? I'll leave.)

(Regis. They are fine. Prompto just wanted to know when you'd be coming home.)-

Regis guilt increased. His babies missed him. 

-(I'll see if I can get Clarus to take over.)

(They're fine! Don't try to blow off a government inspection, then you'll be in hot water. Here, I'll text a pic.)-

Monica snapped a photo of them on the couch, Prompto still combing his free hand through a sleeping Noctis' hair. 

(See? They're not even feverish. I'll keep you updated. Please at least try to focus on work.)-

Regis smirked. Now the boys' nanny was mothering him as well. 

-(What would I do without you?)

(Give yourself an ulcer from worrying. I'll let the boys know you love them.)-

-(Thank you.)

"Daddy said he loves you two." Monica smiled as Prompto's face lit up. 

Noctis finally started waking up. The first thing he did was look for his brother. Oh, there he was, that's what he felt on his head. "Daddy said he loves us, Noct."

"I know. He tells us everyday. Is he here?" Noctis sat up and rubbed his eyes. 

"Not yet. Do you want me to text him anything?" Monica pulled the phone back out of her pocket. 

"No, he knows we love him too. Monica, can we play outside?" Noctis remembered the dream he had just woken up from. He was chasing his brother through the flowers and it was a lot of fun. He wanted to actually do that now. 

"Okay. But just in the yard, I don't think you two are up to going all the way to the park." She figured the fresh air would be good for them. 

Prompto grabbed another tissue. "But what about my nose? It still won't stop."

"We'll just be in the yard, I can bring the tissues and a wastebasket out with us." Monica ushered them to the room to change into play clothes. 

-o-

The spring air felt amazing. The sun kissed their faces as they ran through the grass. They bent down by where the sylleblossoms were starting to grow in. 

A beetle crawled out from behind a budding flower and Prompto moved back. Noctis raised his foot, ready to eliminate the threat. 

"Don't, Noct! The outside is its home!"

"But it scared you." Noctis lowered his foot and used a leaf to pick up the bug and move it away. They continued examining the flowers. 

Prompto pointed at a snail. "You can use that to fish, right?"

Noctis shook his head. "Yes, my book says fish like them too. That one is kind of tiny though. Any fish that ate that would still be hungry." He sneezed, and boogers shot onto the flowers. "Well, Mr. Snail is probably used to slime."

Prompto giggled. "Let's go get more tissues."

They ran back over to where Monica was sitting. "Noct gave a snail some extra slime! I think it was happy about that."

"I could give him more if he wants." Noctis held up the filled tissue. 

"Boys, that's so gross. Let's go inside, it's almost snacktime." 

Still judging whether his snot would be good for the snail, Noctis walked after Monica and his brother. He tripped because he wasn't watching. 

"Ow."

Prompto whipped around after hearing his tiny exclamation. "Are you okay!?"

Noctis sat up. There was a tiny scape on his knee. 

"Oh no, you're bleeding!" Prompto dropped down next to his brother. As Monica knelt down to assess the damage he grabbed a clean tissue from the box she was holding. He pressed it gently onto the cut to stop the tiny trickle of blood. 

"It doesn't hurt too much, don't worry." In truth, it stung a little but Noctis didn't want his brother to be upset. 

"Monica he needs a bandaid, and some medicine, and kisses to make it better, and a bath so no dirt gets on it, and-" Prompto's medical necessities were interrupted by Monica's laugh. 

Why was she laughing? Didn't she see that big brother needed intense care?

"You sound just like Regis. Noctis will be fine, Prompto. Come on, let's go get that bandaid." 

She helped both boys stand up and went to take one child in each hand to prevent more tripping. Noctis just moved his hand away and went around her to grab Prompto's sleeve. He still needed to keep his brother in the middle, even if he couldn't hold his hand. Prompto adjusted the tissues as Noctis started pulling him forward. 

Monica kept pace to prevent Prompto from falling over. Noctis was trying to walk fast to prove his knee was okay. 

They made it inside without any mishaps. Monica poured hydrogen peroxide on the scrape, carefully holding Noctis so that it all dripped into the tub in the bathroom. Prompto hovered nearby, making sure Monica didn't accidentally injure his brother further. 

Noctis inhaled sharply as the topical antiseptic disinfected the scrape. Prompto panicked. "You're hurting him!"

"No she's not! I'm tough, this doesn't hurt at all!" Noctis grimaced and held up his arm to flex. 

His little brother's eyes sparkled with admiration. "Wow, does it really not hurt?" Noctis repeated himself. 

"Monica, Noct is the best!"

"I'm glad you think so. Come on, let's go get that snack."

-o-

Sliced Duscaen oranges sat on the table in front of the five year olds. Noctis held a piece in front of his teeth. "I love smiling!"

Prompto giggled. "Orange teeth? Haha, that's like the filter on my camera that always make our teeth blue!" The boys loved laughing at the photos that came out looking goofy. 

After their snack they sat back down at the table to draw. That activity only required one hand. 

Prompto drew Regis and held up the paper. "I love you, Noct! Now eat your veggies and give Prom kisses!" The caricature danced around. 

Noctis held up the drawing of himself and his brother in the flowers he had been working on. "Hi! I'm Prompto and I like hanging out with my awesome big brother! He has big muscles."

They drew more of their friends, imitating them as they finished the doodles. 

"I'm Cor and I'm a teddy bear!"

"I'm Sylva and I always smell nice! I'm Luna, I love these puppies, bark bark. I'm Ravus and I'm older so you have to listen to me, okay?"

"We're Ignis and Gladio! We like playing with Noct and Prom!"

"I'm Cid! Where'd that darn wrench go, Cindy? I don't know Paw Paw!"

Monica waited to see what they would say when they drew her. 

"I'm Noct and I love Prom! I'm good at keeping him safe!"

"Weskham here, with some yummy food for you!"

Prompto finally held up a drawing of the nanny. "I'm Monica and I love Prom and Noct. They are super sweet!"

"You are super sweet. It will soon be time for your dad to come home. Cor's probably going to pick up your father now."

The 'yay' was interrupted by a sneeze. Doodle Gladio was now covered with goo. 

-o-

They were watching a cartoon when Regis rushed into the room. 

"Where are my sick babies?" The boys hopped off of the sofa. 

"Daddy!"

He looked them over. They weren't as pale as this morning, and they seemed a bit more energetic. 

The tired father sat down to watch television with them. The company inspection had been a long and boring process, and the animated antics took his mind off of it. 

He listened to them talk about their day at the dinner table. 

"And there was a beetle, but Prom told me not to squish it so I didn't." Noct ate another piece of salmon. 

"Yeah, and Noct got a cut but he said it didn't hurt at all! He's so strong, Daddy!"

Regis nodded. He had seen the bandaid during the cartoon and asked Monica what had happened when the boys went to wash up. "I think you boys should go to bed a bit earlier today. The extra sleep will help you feel better."

"But Daddy, I feel great! I even stopped sneezing!" Not even two minutes later Noctis proved himself wrong. Regis knew the boy was still sick if he was complaining about bedtime. 

Prompto ate some more rice before moving onto the salmon. "I'm tired. Maybe if my nose sleeps it will stop making boogers."

Regis chuckled. "Maybe."

Noctis nodded. "Then I need to go to sleep too."

-o-

Two bathed boys lay nestled in their blankets as Regis read them a bedtime story. 

"The king knew his son would save the princess and the land with the help of three knights. The first knight was wise and cunning, the second knight wielded strength and valor. The third knight was kind and clever, and the prince trusted in each of them."

Regis looked up from the book. Prompto had fallen asleep first. Noctis was on the edge of consciousness. "Do they... save the princess... at the end?" Yawns interrupted his questioning. 

Regis skipped ahead to see. Oh, the princess died. There was no way he would read the end to them. Time to spirit this book away...

Regis created his own ending. "Yes. They get married amidst the sylleblossoms and the knights restore the kingdom." 

"That... was a good..." Noctis turned over, the rest of his sentence lost. 

Regis pulled the blankets up to their chins, kissing them goodnight as he did so. 

=========================

The smell of coffee pulled Prompto from his dream. Wait. 

The smell?

He sat up and gave some experimental sniffs. A properly functioning nose confirmed that yes, that was coffee. Weskham must have picked the strongest blend today if the scent was wafting up to the children's room. 

"Noct, Noct! My nose is all better!"

His brother woke up and checked his nasal functionality. They waited. No sneezes plagued him. 

"I'm better too! Let's go tell Daddy!" 

Noctis and Prompto thundered into Regis' room. 

"Daddy! We're not sick anymore!"

Regis groaned as he sat up. He sneezed and reached for the tissue box on the night stand. 

"Glad to hear that..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaahh! This took too long for me to get out, but I wanted to make sure it was perfect!

Cindy passed Noctis another block. Prompto drove a toy car right by the tower. "Ah, sorry I'm late for work!"

"Oh! That reminds me! Paw Paw said that we can help in the garage when you come over tomorrow!" 

"Really? We'll get to fix cars and stuff?" Noctis poked Prompto to make sure he was paying attention. The blond was, he held up the toy car and began playing with one of the wheels. "Noct, we'll be real mechanics!"

"Please clean up, boys, your nanny is here." Miss Gentiana put a hand on her belly. "Ooh, settle down there."

"Did the baby kick again!?" The children darted over. 

"Can I feel!?" Cindy reached out without waiting for an answer. 

The teacher was extremely excited about her pregnancy, and she was going to work for another week before taking leave of absence. Mr. Ifrit was so ecstatic. 

Prompto and Noctis darted over to Monica, who had been waiting by the door while they took turns trying to feel the baby do karate. 

"Monica! Miss Gentiana said her baby's going to play soccer because it has strong legs. Can babies play soccer?" Noctis tried to remember if he had done any extreme sports when he was younger. 

"No, honey, I think she means when it grows up." She had to laugh a little at his innocent misunderstanding. 

They said a quick hello to Cor as they got in the car. 

"Monica, how did Miss Gentiana get the baby inside her belly?" Prompto had been trying to figure it out, but none of his theories felt right. There was no such thing as a baby store, or fairies that made babies appear. Ignis had told him it was because the teachers held hands a lot. That didn't seem right either, Prompto held Noctis' hand a lot and neither of them had babies. 

"She and her boyfriend both decided to have one. You'll learn more about the details when you're older. Did she tell you what she was planning on naming it?" Monica knew Regis would skin her alive if she told them about the process. Time to steer the conversation towards something else. 

The boys shook their heads. The teachers hadn't decided on a name, and just laughed off any suggestions the children offered. 

Cor decided to join in the discussion. "Sounds like everyone's excited."

"Yeah! Miss Gentiana will be a great mommy cuz she's always so nice to us." Noctis recalled how she had just helped him in the bathroom this morning. His pants button wouldn't close for him, but the teacher fixed it. 

"I'm nice to you. Would I make a good mommy?" Cor glanced in the rear view mirror while they sat at a stoplight. 

Prompto answered after he finished laughing. "Yes. But you're a boy... so you can't be a mommy. You'd be a daddy. Mommies are girls, like Luna's mommy." 

"Hmm. Well, that's good to know." He chuckled, Cor hadn't expected to be told he was mother material. 

The car parked in the Caelum's garage and the boys ran inside to play, Monica not far behind. 

-o-

"Hey, Reggie, boys! Cindy's inside, said something 'bout grabbing extra wrenches for y'all." Cid chortled and shooed the Caelum children into the auto shop. Regis said goodbye to them and they went to find their friend. 

"Thanks again for watching them. I hate going in on weekends, that's my family time. But it can't be helped today. If anything happens-"

"I know, I know, give ya a holler. Get to work before them employees of yours replace ya." Cid 'punched' Regis on the shoulder before turning to enter his shop. 

The children were on the floor sorting through a box of lug nuts. 

"Paw Paw, can we help with the cars now?" Cindy had been waiting all morning for Noctis and Prompto to arrive. Ten o'clock had taken too long to get here. 

"Sure thing, monkey. Come on."

The boys gasped at the car that was on the lift. It was a modest silver car, and the one of the tires had been removed. 

"The car won't fall off, right?" Prompto eyed it warily. 

"No, silly! It needs to be held up so we can work on it." Cindy crawled under the car and dragged a finger across the exhaust pipe. 

Noctis still stepped back, pulling Prompto with him. They would not be copying Cindy. 

"Cindy, show 'em the new decals." Cid grabbed the tool box. What he was working on was a bit too complicated for the kids to help with. He figured he'd let them wash the car with him when he was done. 

Noctis pointed to a bumper sticker. "I like that one. It looks like the cactuar is dancing."

Prompto held up a fake bullet hole. "This looks like when the heroes are driving away from the bad guys and everyone's going pew pew." 

Cindy picked up a screwdriver. "I'll be the villain, okay? Mwuahaha, y'all will never get yer car back! I'm too busy paintin' it for ya!" 

Prompto sat on the floor. "I'll just ride a chocobo then." He mimicked riding, kwehing at his brother. Noctis just struck a super pose. 

"Prepare to be defeated, evil car fixer upper!" He tickled Cindy and she dropped to the floor. 

"Help me, Prompto... I'm meltin'!"

"No! Don't join the darker side! Fight on my team!" Noctis pretended to fly around. Prompto stood up and followed his brother. 

Suddenly he stopped. "Noct, who's that?"

A man had entered the garage and was speaking to Cid about the car. Prompto was sure he had seen him before, but couldn't remember where. 

Noctis stopped running to examine the man. "Oh, isn't that the doctor?"

Sure enough, Dr. Besithia glanced their direction. He stared a couple of seconds before paying attention to Cid again. 

Prompto moved behind Noctis. "Oh yeah. Daddy didn't like him, right?" Now that he knew who the man was he remembered the day they had met him. 

Noctis nodded. "He did act weird around him. Cindy, can we play somewhere else?"

"That customer givin' y'all the creeps? Paw Paw said whenever someone scares me I should punch 'em and scream real loud. Then I should run away." Cindy led them out of the garage and back into the auto shop. 

The boys nodded. They had some experience with fighting unsavory characters. 

Cindy handed them some beat up looking dolls she had left on the counter by the register. "I'm this princess, and she needs surgery." The budding mechanic used a wrench to operate on the doll's arm. 

Prompto held the ice skater doll. "I need surgery too! I fell on the ice and got a boo boo on my dress!" He pointed to a tear in the doll's sparkly outfit. 

Noctis made his doll do a split. "I'm okay, I'm just gonna practice my ninja moves while you two are busy."

They played with the toys for a bit. Cid poked a head in the door. "Alright, kiddos, car's ready for a washin'."

"Ooh, come on! That's my favorite part!" Cindy clapped and skipped after her retreating grandfather. 

Noctis held Prompto's hand as they followed, just in case the doctor was still there. They both felt uneasy at the thought of him because of how wary Regis had been at the appointment. 

He was gone. 

They clambered into the car, which had all four tires and was on the ground again. Cid sat behind the wheel and slowly drove the vehicle out of the garage and to the car wash right next door. 

The children sat inside as the outside was pelted with water and soap. Cid had put the automatic hoses on, and the scrub brushes rotated on their poles. 

"Look at all the bubbles!" Prompto giggled as soap suds slid down the windshield. 

"Next we vacuum the car so the inside is nice too!" Cindy detailed the cleaning process as the giant brushes continued to scrub the car. Water removed everything, and Cid carried the vacuum cleaner over. 

Cid let Noctis try using the vacuum hose first. He rubbed it along the cushions, watching it pick up any stray lint. Noctis passed it to his brother, who vacuumed the footwell. Cindy made sure to check over and get the spots they missed. 

They all stood outside the car, admiring a job well done. Cid gave them a grin and a thumbs up. "It's gettin' close to eatin' time. Wanna go to the Crow's Nest?"

"Can we get fries?" Noctis clasped his hands and put them under his chin. 

"Please!?" Prompto and Cindy copied the pose. 

Cid shook his head, raising his hands in defeat. "Got no choice now, three sets o' puppy dog eyes workin' 'gainst me. Come on, hop in my truck." He helped the children climb into the vehicle before starting it up. 

Buckled up and ready to go, they drove off. Cid flicked on the radio. A country song blasted out, and the Aurums sang along. It only took two verses for the Caelums to get into the song as well. 

The song ended and the next one began. 

Uh oh. 

Cid had forgotten that this one had a curse word in it. He switched stations, but the damage was done. 

"Hey, I know that word! Gladio taught it to us." Noctis sang out the curse. Prompto gasped, his hands flying up to hold his cheeks. "Noct!!! Now you need to wash your mouth!!"

Cindy giggled. "No you don't. Paw Paw says that all the time and he don't ever wash after."

Cid sighed. Regis was going to kill him. "Hey, don't say that, okay? Yer ol' man don't like to hear that kinda talk."

Noctis nodded. "Okay, I won't say it in front of Daddy. Can I say it when we hang out with you?"

Cid considered it. He never scolded Cindy because she only said it when she was with him. But the boys were not his grandchildren... No, it would be better to stop the trouble before it started. 

"No, boys. No more cuss words."

Prompto sighed in relief. Noctis had dodged tasting soap. "Why do people say bad words anyway?"

"It mostly slips out when yer angry."

The conversation ended there as the truck parked in front of the diner. 

-o-

"How 'bout after this we head on over to the park? The garage can wait a bit, that silver car don't get picked up until later anyway." Cid squirted some more ketchup onto Noctis' plate. They were all at a booth, mechanics on one side, brothers on the other. 

"Paw Paw, can I have more ketchup too?" Cindy had a red beard, and her grandfather chuckled. 

"I think yer done, monkey."

Prompto wished he had brought his camera, that would have been a funny picture. He held up his hands and pretended to take a photo. He aimed the imaginary camera out the window next, pretending to photograph Cid's truck. 

He lowered his hands and scooted closer to Noctis. "That doctor is outside." Both Cid and Noctis looked where Prompto pointed. 

Dr. Besithia was across the street, sitting at a cafe. He turned away when he saw the group inside the giant diner window staring. 

"You boys know him? That's who's car I'm tunin' up. He said he was a doctor or something, wasn't too chatty. Maybe he recognized us from the garage?" Cid wrote the sighting off as coincidence. 

When the group left the diner the doctor was nowhere in sight. Noctis firmly held Prompto's hand anyway. 

"Noct, I'm worried." Prompto glanced around as Cid helped Cindy up into the truck. 

"Yeah. I don't like that guy. He reminds me of our cousin." Noctis was not about to let history repeat itself. 

Cid helped the boys into the truck. "What's wrong, boys? Y'all look jumpier than before."

Noctis told the mechanic about how strange the man seemed. Prompto just stuck his thumb in his mouth as his brother spoke. "And he looked at Prom and me weird in the garage."

"Well, if we see him again then I'll call Reggie. He'll know what to do." 

-o-

The park was oddly empty, it was a gorgeous Saturday and there should have been more children. Cid was glad there weren't, it would be easier to watch his three munchkins. He also wanted to watch for the man putting the boys on edge. 

They weren't playing properly. Cindy was her usual energetic self, but the Caelum children wouldn't let go of each other. They had tried climbing into one of the tunnels with little success. It was impossible for them to crawl side by side, let alone with just one hand to work with. They oozed back out and walked over to the swings. 

"I'll push you, Prom." Noctis helped him up, pushing lightly so he wouldn't go too fast. After a minute or two Prompto went to get off. "Noct, don't you want a turn?"

"Nah. I'm happy. You're having fun, so I'm having fun." He ushered Prompto back onto the swing. 

Cindy ran over from the slide, something trapped in her clasped hands. "I caught a ladybug! Wanna help me count her spots?"

"How do you know it's a girl?" Noctis moved in front of his brother. He knew that the bug would gross Prompto out. 

"Cuz it's called a LADYbug. We don't call it a manbug. That'd be silly!" Cindy opened her hands to show the older sibling. The beetle crawled up her finger before flying off. "Aw, she left."

"Is the lady man bug really gone?" Prompto asked as he peered from behind Noctis, getting off of the swing again.

"Yeah, it had a tea party to go to." Noctis turned around to face him. Prompto nodded. "I hope it isn't late. Its friends will worry."

Cindy was scanning the ground for more bugs. "Ooh, this flower is tinier than my lil finger!" She picked it and pulled the petals. "He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me!" She giggle and dropped the stem. 

"Who loves you?" The boys had been watching, confused as to why she destroyed the flower. 

"I don't know. I saw it on tv, and it looked like all kinds o' fun." Cindy picked another plant and handed it to Prompto. "You try!"

Noctis watched as Prompto simply pointed to the petals. No need to rip the poor flower apart. 

"He loves me, he loves me not.He loves me, he loves me not.He loves me, he loves me not.He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me-"

"Prom, start over. I think you lost your spot." Noctis held a finger on the first petal so Prompto would not get caught in another loop. 

The flower only had five petals, so every time they started they ended with 'he loves me'. "I wish I knew who loved me so much." Cindy sighed. The girl on tv had been so happy to get a good petal fortune, and Cindy wanted to be happy too. 

"Well, doesn't Paw Paw love you? And we love you too, and I think even Daddy loves you 'cuz you're our friend!" Prompto handed Cindy the flower. 

Noctis pulled them both into a group hug. "We don't need flowers to say that we love each other. But let's give one to Paw Paw anyway." 

Cindy held out her hands and the boys filled them with flowers. They all marched over to Cid, who had been sitting on the bench. 

Cindy dumped the flowers on his lap. "Here, Paw Paw. We love you."

Cid chuckled. "Love ya too, monkeys. Are y'all thirsty? I've got a hankering for a drink right about now."

His question was answered by three bobbing heads. 

-o-

"I want to ride my chocobo all day! Da doo doo da da da, lala la la la la!" 

Prompto swung Noctis' and Cid's hands as they all walked into the grocery store. The kids wanted juice boxes, so he had driven to the mart closest to the park. 

Cindy pointed at the balloons by the bakery counter. "That one looks like a donut!"

Noctis licked his lips. "Can we get donuts?" 

Cid shrugged his shoulders. "Don't see why not." It was a little past two o'clock, a good enough time for a snack. The mechanic grabbed a small shopping basket, and Cindy immediately grabbed the side. "I'll be right blinker!"

She made turning signal noises as they searched the aisles for juice. After deciding on blueberry blast, they went to stand in line for some donuts. 

"Oh, my laces are untied, Paw Paw."

Cid set the basket on the floor and bent to fix the shoe. Standing up, he gestured towards a table display of cupcakes right next to them. "That one looks like a bird. Ain't it funny how they can make all those shapes with just frosting?"

He let the children look at the table as the line advanced. Soon he was up front, and he picked out three donuts. 

As he was paying, Prompto pointed his free hand at a chocolate cupcake. "That one looks like poop."

Noctis laughed. "I like it, it's so silly. Who would eat a poop cupcake?" Cindy held up a hand. "If it's just chocolate..."

Suddenly a hand was grabbing Prompto's and leading him away. He looked up, when had Cid finished?

It wasn't Cid. 

Prompto gasped, and Noctis turned to see why his brother was yanking his arm and moving away. 

He saw it wasn't by choice, Dr. Besithia was pulling Prompto. "Noct-" The doctor lifted both boys into a shopping cart in one fell swoop, arms around their midsections. He had seen how they were always attached, so he knew that this would be a two for one situation. 

"HELP! A CREEPER IS STEALING US!" 

Cindy, who had been next to Noctis, started yelling too. "PAW PAW!" Shrieking, she launched herself at the man trying to take her friends. 

The doctor just grabbed her arm and started pulling her along too. Pushing the cart with one arm slowed him down a bit. 

Cid was in the process of barreling towards the man when he suddenly launched Cindy towards him. She tripped and Cid paused to right her and glance for injuries. 

That was all the time the doctor needed. He ducked into an aisle, knocking down a display behind him to slow down the mechanic. As Cid navigated over the mess, granddaughter in his arms, Dr. Besithia made out of that aisle and into another. He looped around, making his way towards the exit. 

The other customers were forced out of the way to avoid being run over. Noctis had lay down on top of Prompto, pushing him flat against the cart's bottom and pinning him there. No way was he going to let his brother fall out because of the reckless getaway. 

Think, think, think! 

How could they get out of this? The first time they had been able to hit the monster, and everyone knew that they were missing. This time was completely different. The nabbing was unexpected and only Cid had been able to react. 

Noctis said that curse word Cid told him not to. 

Prompto held onto the cart's grating for dear life as Dr. Besithia pushed them out of the parking lot and towards an alley. Looking back, the boys could see Cid exiting the grocery store. He had Cindy in one arm, and he was yelling into a cell phone. 

A few minutes later they heard sirens. 

Dr. Besithia finally lifted them out of the cart when they were in a dark alley a few blocks from the grocery store. Gripping their forearms, he dragged the struggling brothers towards a door. "Come on, son, I think your 'father' will pay quite nicely to steal you away again. Especially since now I've taken his boy. Let's see how he likes it."

Dr. Besithia had only meant to leave Prompto at the orphanage for a year until the false malpractice rumors died down. He was good at his job, and he needed to fix his reputation without the distraction of family life. So he gave the surname Argentum to Prompto to protect him from the rumor mill. He didn't expect his son to be adopted. Once he had found out that it was Regis Lucis Caelum who had taken his son, he let matters alone. Prompto would be cared for nicely, and he could focus on his work. 

Seeing how he was cared for at the appointment had made the doctor angry. His son was pulled around by the rich man's son, always one step behind the older boy like he was some sort of pet. And Prompto seemed to enjoy it. How dare they force his child to be second fiddle? They had even trained him to suck his thumb to keep him silent. He had been checking on his boy periodically, and the more he saw how controlling Prompto's 'brother' was the more he wanted to take revenge. 

And now the doctor needed money. The clinic had always been too oppressive, and Dr. Besithia wanted to start his own. Ransoming the children would give him a lump of gil to work with. He debated keeping Prompto, but he wasn't sure he'd have the time for him once he began his own practice. So he'd let Regis buy him back until Prompto was old enough to start learning his trade. It wouldn't be hard to collect him again. 

Noctis kicked the deranged doctor in the leg. "Let us go! Fight back, Prompto!"

Prompto punched the man's wrist, hoping it would force him to let go. Suddenly he remembered how Noctis had gotten Ardyn to drop him. "Noct!" As his brother watched he bit down on the hand around his arm. Noctis copied before the doctor could react. 

The combined surprise attack made Dr. Besithia yell and let go. The boys bolted. Shaking his hands, he followed. 

"This way, Prom!" Noctis grabbed his brother and pulled him away from the alley. They darted past storefronts and confused pedestrians as they made their way towards a crowded area. Prompto yelped as he felt something clutch the back of his shirt. "Noct!"

Noctis turned. "LET GO!" Noctis flew at the man, punching where he could. The people around them immediately began dialing for the police. 

The doctor pushed Noctis over and lifted Prompto. As he turned to run Noctis leapt back up. The boy was not about to watch his brother get carried away for a third time. 

As Noctis chased them Prompto smacked at Dr. Besithia's face. "Put me down!" 

"Stop hitting me! I'm your father, and I will not tolerate such behavior!"

"You're not! Let go of me!"

The doctor stopped running as a police car pulled in front of the street he was about to dart across. Prompto's smacking had distracted him. 

Noctis finally caught up. He launched himself onto the man's legs and bit down on a thigh. 

The officers exited the vehicle and ran at the doctor. He was busy trying to pull a chomping Noctis off with one arm and hold a thrashing Prompto with the other. 

The boys were yanked away from their captor and rushed to a police car as Dr. Besithia was wrestled to the ground to be handcuffed. An officer blocked their view and began asking them questions. 

Both boys were clinging tight to each other. Noctis did most of the speaking, Prompto's face was buried in his chest. 

The officer was surprised that there were no tears and glad that there were no injuries. "I'm here to help, but I have to ask you some things first. Let's start easy, what are your names?"

"Noctis and Prompto."

"Okay, good. Last names?"

"Caelum." 

"Caelum? Holy..." The officer shook his head. He had seen in the papers the first time the boys were almost abducted. "Okay, where is Mr. ... uh, your father?"

"Daddy is probably at work. We were with his best friend, Paw Paw Cid."

Prompto turned his face a little to speak. "Is Cindy okay? That scary man tried to hurt her..."

The officer didn't know Cid or Cindy, but he assured the boys that they would be found. He continued questioning them as another police car drove off with the doctor. 

"Do you know that 'scary man'?"

Noctis squeezed Prompto and answered. "Our doctor. He said Daddy would pay to get us back. He's as evil as our stupid cousin. He tried to take us for Daddy's money too. But nobody's taking my Prompto anywhere."

The officer nodded. "You two are very brave. And smart." The policeman felt a twinge of sadness that the boys understood what was going on and that this wasn't the first time it had happened. 

They all looked up when they heard Cid screaming. "BOYS! Oh, thank heavens yer both safe! I called Reggie after the police, he's on his way!" 

The officer moved aside to let Cid and Cindy hug the Caelums. 

-o-

Regis was sure he had broken at least five different traffic laws on his way to the police station. He knew for a fact that he was going to break the doctor's neck if he saw him. 

"Daddy!" 

Prompto and Noctis moved off the couch, still connected, and slammed against Regis' now kneeling form. 

Cid, who had been sitting next to them with Cindy in his lap, began apologizing profusely. Regis just held up a hand. 

"I do not blame you for any of this, Cid. I would be a hypocrite if I did. Last time I only looked away for a second, I'm sure this time was the same." 

Cid nodded. 

The officers repeated everything they had pieced together from the children and the mechanic. Regis just held his sons, eager to speak to them alone. 

An hour later, they were all cleared to leave the station. Regis reassured Cid that he did not hold any part of this incident against him. He actually thanked Cid for calling the police and informing him. 

Another half hour, and the Caelums finally made it home. Regis carried the boys right to the couch. It was time to explain a few things. 

"Beloved sons, I am sorry you had to endure this hardship. That being said, I am immensely proud of both of you. Noctis, you are still keeping your promise to protect your brother. Thank you."

Noctis nodded, rubbing his thumb over his and Prompto's intertwined fingers. 

"Prompto. I think it's time you know. Actually, it is long past time. Please forgive me, Prompto. I hid this from you out of fear. I now see that this cowardice is a bigger threat than you knowing the truth." 

Regis took a breath. "Dr. Besithia is your father."

Noctis watched the blond think this news over as he tried to puzzle it out himself. They both knew that Regis had chosen Prompto from an orphanage, but that horrible man was his real parent?

Prompto shook his head. "No. You're my Daddy. And Noct is my brother. I don't need any other fathers."

Regis started crying. "Oh, Prompto." He rested his face where the boys' thighs were touching on the couch. 

His sons just rubbed his head as he sobbed into their laps. 

"It's okay, Daddy. I won't ever leave Noct or you alone. I love you too much." 

"I know, son. I know."

Noctis slung an arm around his brother and pulled him even closer. He kissed his Prompto's cheek. "I love you, so you better not leave."

"I won't. Then who would protect me? Nobody else is as good as you, Noct."

-o-

After a quiet dinner and a quick bath Regis tucked the boys into his bed. 

As their father bathed, Noctis rubbed Prompto's back as they cuddled. He watched as his brother slowly fell asleep. "Noct?"

"Yes, Prom?"

"We never... got donuts..."

"Tomorrow, Prom. We can get donuts tomorrow."

Prompto nodded slowly, sleep finally taking him. 

When Regis returned Noctis asked him two things. "Why did his evil daddy want to take him from me?" 

"The police think it was for money, but I think it was because he was jealous. He saw how amazing my babies are."

"Yes, we are awesome. Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we get donuts?"

Regis just laughed out a yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Why do you keep writing kidnap scenes, TimidMarshmallow?"
> 
> "Because, dear reader, I grew up watching cartoons. In said animated adventures kidnapping is the highest form of peril the characters face, probably because it can be portrayed nonviolently. For example, Danger Prone Daphne was always getting tied up but never once was she stabbed or anything. 
> 
> So, I use that plot device most because it can be executed without gore. I'm not comfortable writing such dark material. Light and fluffy, only a little action."
> 
> "Oh, so you're a squeamish weirdo?"
> 
> "Basically. Now please go enjoy some donuts. And let me know what you thought of the chapter!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's give the boys a break before their next ordeal, okay? ;P

They stayed home for a week, playing video games and only venturing as far as the backyard. Regis would've gladly kept them longer, but he knew any more time inside would not be healthy. He also needed to return to work. 

The family vacation was in June, and the month would be turning soon. There were a lot of things to wrap up before they left. Regis sighed. He worried that Noctis and Prompto would take this as a lesson. 

Something bad happens, so run away. 

That was not the point he wanted to make... This vacation had been planned months in advance. Their trip to Galdin Quay was supposed to be relaxing, but Regis was growing more stressed the more he thought about it. What if something happened at the beach? It wasn't like he could just cancel, he had invited other people to travel with them. 

Other people who would help him keep the boys safe. He tried to reassure himself that he could do this. 

The Fleurets, the Aurums, the Amicitias, and the Scientia boy and his uncle would be there... The boys would be surrounded by friends and family... Everything would be okay...

Regis physically shook his head to will his worries away. He finally lay down, waiting for sleep to come. 

-o-

"Psst, Noct! Check out this photo, it has Cor's butt in the background!" 

"Prom. It's bedtime, go to sleep already. Daddy said we're going to start packing tomorrow, even though it's early. And then Monday is back to school." Noctis sat up to take the camera out of Prompto's hands. He set it on their dresser and crawled back onto the bed. 

Prompto just sat there hugging his legs to his chest. "I miss our friends. But I've been having a lot of fun just playing with you... No scary people bother us here. And we got to spend a lot of time with Daddy. He still looks sad though."

Noctis put a hand on Prompto's head. "Yeah, Daddy's sad. But he tries to smile when he's with us, so maybe we can help him be happy again?"

"You're right. He doesn't look as sad when he's with us." Prompto leaned into the touch. "Noct? Can we watch the stars? I'm not sleepy yet."

Noctis was sleepy, but if Prompto wanted the stars then Noctis would sit with him. He'd pluck them from the heavens if he could. 

Since that was impossible, he simply held his brother's hand and padded over to the window. They pushed the toy chest over and climbed up. Usually standing on the furniture was a no-no, but they were alone in the room. 

The curtain surrounded them like a cloak as they looked outside. A few gems twinkled in the sky and the boys let everything else fade away. 

"Ignis said that we can see more stars when we go to the beach." 

"Wow, more stars than these? But Noct, where are they hiding now?"

"He said something about the city lights covering them. He said that his uncle said there's light pole lotion."

"Light pole lotion? Does it smell good like the lotion in Monica's purse? I like when she lets us use some."

They stayed looking at the stars for two more minutes before Prompto glanced back at his brother. He saw that the older boy was about to fall asleep standing up. 

"Noct, let's go to bed now. Thank you for staying up with me."

Prompto guided Noctis back to bed as big brother rubbed his eyes. 

=========================

"We'll need these, Daddy."

Noctis held up two toys for his father to put in the suitcase. One was the water gun Prompto had gotten for his birthday. The other was the sword from Noctis' Christmas gifts. 

"Oh?"

"To fight off anybody who wants to grab us." Noctis handed the water gun to Prompto and brandished his sword. 

Regis smiled, soft and bittersweet. Willing to fight despite their youth... Pride and sadness warred in his heart. 

He moved some shorts over so the toy weapons would fit in their suitcase. 

"Daddy? Can I take my camera?"

Regis nodded and shoved the melancholy out of his voice. "We can't have a fun beach vacation without a photographer recording it. We'll just need to make sure you don't get it wet or full of sand."

"Okay!" Prompto snapped a picture of Noctis putting their matching cactuar shirts into the suitcase. 

"I think we've earned a break. We can finish packing after a snack." Regis followed the boys down to the kitchens to pester Weskham for some food. 

-o-

June was being gracious, large blank clouds and endless blue sky hugged the airship that carried the Caelums and their friends to Galdin. 

"Thank you for choosing Magitek Airlines! We hope you have a pleasant stay!" The flight attendant waved as the party exited the aircraft. It had dropped them on the grassy patch at the bottom of the hill overlooking the ocean, and everyone made their way down to the sand. 

The adults watched as all the awestruck children stared at the beach. Sylva reminded them to watch their step. 

"The ocean is so big!" "Is that the hotel?" "Look at those trees in the water!" "Can we go swimming already?" "Do you think there's ice cream here?" "Yeah, let's get ice cream!" "Ice cream, ice cream!"

The adults reminded them that lunch needed to be eaten first. 

Prompto lowered the camera, letting the strap hold it against his chest. Noctis maneuvered them to the front of the group, Regis right behind with the baggage. Noctis couldn't see the people on the beach, and he needed to start scanning for danger. He stopped and turned to look when he felt that his brother had halted. 

They were right at the start of the sand now, and Prompto was wiggling his feet. He let the sand get all over his flip-flops before lifting his leg and letting it all pour off of him. 

Noctis tried it too. "It feels funny, Prom."

"Boys, everyone is still heading toward the quay... They're going to eat all the ice cream without us." 

"Ah, no way!" "Save some for us!" The boys tried to close the small distance that had formed while they were testing the sand. Regis was panting behind them. "Wait up, these bags aren't that light!"

Noctis, Prompto, Ignis, Gladio, Iris, Cindy, Luna, and Ravus sat on the large circular sofa with Sylva and Cid as Clarus, Regis, and Mr. Scientia checked them into the hotel. The attached restaurant was very nice, and the food was not as expensive as the adults had been expecting. 

Ignis counted the members of the party. Thirteen. "In one of my books, thirteen was super unlucky. But in another story the number thirteen was magic and brought good luck." 

"I hope it brings good luck today! I want to find pretty seashells, and Iris brought her bucket so we can carry them all." Gladio licked some melted ice cream off his hand. His sister was still eating her cone. 

"Ray-Ray and I are gonna put sand in a jar so we can take it home. I can't wait to tell my doggies all about the fun we're going to have!" Luna had taken to pet parenthood, and she was a little upset she had to leave her furry babies in Insomnia. At least she knew they were in good hands, Sylva had given Miss Gentiana a house key so she could check on the dogs. Not working left her with a lot of free time, and the dogs loved seeing their former owner again. 

Cindy licked up some sprinkles. "Paw Paw said he wants to catch a fish bigger than the one he caught when he was young." Cid nodded. He stared wistfully at the sea. That had been one perfect summer... He hoped Cindy would enjoy this trip as much as he had in the past. 

Noctis perked right up. They could fish here? "Prom! We have to help him!"

"Fishing? Okay... But can I just watch?"

"Yeah! And you need to take pictures! Oh man, I can't wait!" 

-o-

Regis had to beg him to wait. "Noctis, the fishing was supposed to be a surprise. This beach has very special fish that come out at night. Let's enjoy the beach all day and we can stay up late to fish."

Fishing at night!? Now Noctis was even more excited. "What kind of special fish!?!?" 

Prompto took a picture of his bouncing brother. He giggled. They had entered their hotel room to change into bathing suits and apply sunscreen. But it was taking longer than it needed to, Noctis kept dancing as Regis tried to rub the cream on him. 

"I think it will be better if you just see it, I'm not sure I can do it justice." Regis finally managed to finish applying sunscreen on Noctis' back. 

Prompto stood still as his arms were rubbed. "This tickles!"

Noctis realized he could speed the process up if he actually helped, so he glopped some sunscreen out and smeared the blond's legs. Noctis finger painted freckled cheeks. "Prom, what should we do since we can't fish now?" 

"Can we swim?"

Regis fixed where Noctis had missed spots or left large white streaks. "As long as we stay close to the shore, yes. The waves are calmer here, but I'm not taking any chances." 

Prompto nodded. "I don't want any sharks to get us."

"Are there sharks here? Oh, I bet I could catch one if there are!" 

And Noctis was now excited all over again. 

They left the room and headed off to see what everyone else was up to. Maybe some of their other friends would swim with them. 

They passed Gladio, Iris, and Clarus seashell hunting by the tackle shop. Luna, Ravus, and Sylva were not far off, but they were working on a sandcastle. Well, they were, until Luna started to bury Ravus' legs in the sand. 

Cid and Cindy were examining some seaweed that had washed up. Cindy insisted it was mermaid hair, and was trying to braid the clumps and strands together. 

Even further down the beach Ignis and his uncle were watching the giant crabs move about in their natural habitat. They had brought binoculars and sketchbooks. Ignis was starting a field journal. 

Okay, so everyone was busy. That was fine, they would all join up for dinner later. Right now Regis planned to focus on spending time with his sons. 

The boys laughed as the waves kissed their knees. Regis stopped them when the water reached their mid thighs. "Hold onto my arms very tightly."

The boys gripped their father's slightly lifted arms and he slowly walked out so that the water reached his waist. The children floated weightlessly, and he swayed slightly so the water would swish around them. When he began to feel a hint of fatigue he headed back to shallower waters. 

They let go when they could stand without holding on. 

"Again! Again!"

"Hold on, my arms need a rest. I don't want to drop you." Regis just splashed some water at his sons. 

That started the war. The boys' hair dripped down over their eyes and they got a little in their mouths from laughing so much. 

Noctis was pushing the black curtain from his face when he felt something brush his leg. It was long, and it wrapped around his ankle when he tried to look down. 

He said the only curse word he knew and lunged to grab his brother. Prompto was confused. Why was Noct pulling him out of the water? 

The long seaweed tickled Prompto's leg as he was dragged behind his brother. The blond panicked and screamed. "Noct! Something is trying to grab my leg!"

"I know, it's trying to grab me too!" 

They ignored Regis' shouting and raced out of the water. They collapsed on the sand. 

"Noctis! Prompto! What happened?" Regis had caught up with them and hurriedly looked them over. 

"Something tried to eat my leg!" Prompto curled into a ball to feel if his limbs were okay. 

"It felt like an octopus tentacle! It grabbed me right there and-"

Noctis stopped as he pointed. There was no tentacle trying to eat anyone. Just a seaweed strand holding on to his sand coated leg. 

"Oh."

Noctis began laughing. "It was just a plant." 

Prompto poked it before trying to get it off of Noctis. Just in case it wasn't just a plant. "Ew, it's slimy."

Regis led the boys back to where they had dropped their towels. Prompto's camera and their toy weapons sat on top of them. 

Noctis picked up the sword and swung it around. "I was really running to grab this. I wasn't scared!"

"I was. But you were there, so it wasn't too bad!" Prompto aimed the water gun toward the sea. "Wait, this is empty. How am I gonna stop bad guys without water?"

"We can go fill it. But after Noctis sits in time out."

"Wha?" "Why, Daddy?"

"I heard that curse word, young man. Five minutes on the towel. Where did you even learn such nasty language?" Regis spread out a towel. 

Noctis sat on it, glad that the punishment was just a simple sit down. "Well, first Gladio taught it to me."

"First...?" Regis' eyebrows lifted. 

"Then Paw Paw Cid's radio said it."

Time to speak to Clarus and Cid. "We don't say curse words. They are rude, and intelligent boys like you have other ways of expressing anger. Please don't say it again."

He paused. "Prompto, here. Why don't you get a few pictures of the beach while we wait for Noctis?"

-o-

After filling the water gun Prompto needed to empty his bladder. They strolled back down the wooden walkway after they had all relieved themselves. 

"Awww, a kitty! Nice to meet you!"

Prompto greeted the cat sitting alone on the walkway, and it immediately trotted over to rub against the children. Regis let go so the boys could pet it. 

Noctis gently ran a finger along a whisker as Prompto pet its back. "What's your name?" 

"Does it have a collar?" Regis bent to scratch under the cat's chin. The feline began purring, all this attention was amazing. 

"Hmm, no. Can we name it, Daddy?" Noctis looked up at his father. 

"We can't take him home. But I suppose naming him wouldn't be so bad..."

Prompto took a picture of the cat. "How about Tiny?"

"But you call Pryna that sometimes. What about Carbuncle, like in the fairy tales?" Noctis knew that the imaginary dream guardian was supposed to be a fox, but surely he wouldn't mind a cat named in his honor?

"I love it!" Prompto kissed Carbuncle's head. The cat just pushed its face against the little boy, standing up to smack at his hair. 

"Hmm, I'll bet he's hungry. Let's go get some food from the restaurant." Regis took his youngest son's hand again and they walked back towards the crowded establishment. The cat followed. 

"Kitty kitty likes to sleep, kitty kitty likes to eat, soft and purs and meow meow meow..." Prompto started humming when he ran out of words. 

Noctis added a line. "Fur and belly, cuddly time..."

"Eyes that in the night time shine..." Regis joined in and the cat meowed. 

"He likes our song!" 

"It's cuz we're good singers, Prom." Noctis continued humming. 

As the greeter welcomed them the cat ran ahead. "Wait, Carbuncle!" Noctis' call was ignored. 

The man who greeted them chuckled. "Oh, that cat comes and goes freely around here. He sweet talks the guests into giving him food and belly rubs."

"Looks like Carbuncle has other plans now, boys. Let's go back to the hotel room while we're here." Regis figured they'd better take naps if they wanted to stay up to fish. 

Hmm, baths first. Everyone was all sandy, and if they dirtied the beds now then they would have to sleep on it later. 

The bottom of the tub was coated when the boys were finally clean. They lay on the bed in fresh shorts and tank tops as Regis showered. 

Now that they had stopped moving Noctis realized how tired he was. 

"And remember how Iris kept trying to lick her daddy's arm on the airship?" When Prompto received no answer he looked up from the camera display. "Oh."

He lay his head on his napping brother's back. Regis found him five minutes later, still reviewing photos. "Daddy?"

"Yes, Prompto?"

"I'm happy you're not so very sad anymore. Noct and I did a good job." 

Regis was a bit confused. "Did a good job?" He sat down on the edge of the bed, frowning internally. Of course the boys had noticed he was still upset about the danger they had faced. 

Prompto was right though. Regis was feeling better, courtesy of all the time he was spending with them. Having the support of all their friends helped too. Sylva had suggested seeing a family therapist, but Regis thought that forcing contact with another doctor so soon might upset the boys. Or maybe that was his own fear talking. Either way, he wanted to wait before introducing more medical professionals. 

Prompto put his fingers to the corners of his lips, poking them as he smiled. "You're smiling for real again."

Regis felt his eyes sting. In spite of that he grinned as large as he could. "I have the most wonderful sons in the world. Of course I'm smiling for real." He leaned over to press kisses onto the tops of both boys' heads. 

Prompto lay down next to Noctis properly, and Regis rubbed his back. The blond fell asleep and Regis stayed looking at his children, appreciating each boy as they gently snored. 

Yes, they did a good job bringing his smile back. They always would. 

He stood to watch the ocean outside the window. 

-o-

They were completely recharged after their siesta. Regis had stolen a half hour of sleep as well, and he was starting to feel excited. This vacation was working its magic. 

"Alright, when we're done eating, we'll start getting ready to fish. Prompto, we'll bring the tripod so you can join in the group photo after we catch a whopper."

Noctis began dancing a little as they walked out of the hotel room to go meet their friends. "Dinner dinner, big fish winner, that is going to be me!" He swung Prompto's hand back and forth, and the blond laughed. 

"Noct, Noct, the fishing king! I love him and I love to sing!" Prompto pointed to the area below the walkway where several tables and chairs sat in front of the water. "There's some of our friends!"

They walked down the steps to where the staff was helping Clarus and Mr. Scientia push some of the tables together. Gladio was holding Iris' hand a short distance away and Ignis stood next to them scribbling in his field journal. 

The Caelum children joined the others by some large barrels as Regis went to help move the chairs over. 

"Look, I've been drawing everything, and my uncle says I can add 'captions' underneath. That means I can talk about the picture." Ignis held the book so everyone could see. 

Iris pointed at one of the drawings. "Crab!" She pinched her brother. 

"Iris! Stop, I'm gonna tell dad!" Gladio swatted her hand away before she could pinch his arm again. 

How dare he stop her fun!? She started crying. Prompto went to hug her but Noctis was still holding his hand. The hug became an awkward sandwiching of the two year old between them. Gladio shrugged and joined, Ignis not far behind. 

Iris stopped whining and pinched Noctis. They all moved back, the eldest Caelum kept his brother behind him. "Iris! Don't you pinch Prompto next!"

The protected blond poked out from behind Noct's back. "Iris, can you be a nice crab?"

She put her pincers down and ran at Noctis. He flinched as she attacked him with a vice like hug. "Nice time!"

Luna and Ravus arrived and all the kids sat down to draw in the sand. Cindy eventually appeared, and handed everyone a seaweed clump from the pockets of her little sundress. 

"No thank you." Noctis buried his and Prompto's seaweed in the sand. 

Luna copied. Soon all the children were digging in the sand. Ravus mentioned buried treasure, and everyone fanned out a little to search. 

Sylva gathered all the children and had them line up. "Oh, you're all crusted with sand! Hold out your hands and rub them together!" She went down the line, pouring ice cold water from one of the glass pitchers that had arrived with dinner. It wouldn't be hard to request a refill from the restaurant. 

Relatively clean, the children sat at the mega table the adults had assembled. 

Seafood was devoured as everyone chatted. Cid regaled Ravus and Ignis with tales of his youth, Regis interrupting every so often to remind Cid of the details. Mr. Scientia chatted with Clarus and Sylva about the seaside. Luna, Gladio, and Cindy discussed the various things they had discovered in the sand. 

Noctis was trying his hardest to ignore Iris, who was smearing some of her food on his arm. Prompto giggled at how serious his brother looked, he had never seen such an exasperated expression on Noctis' face before. 

"Iris, eat the food. I don't need it on my arm." Noctis scooted to the other side of his chair. 

"Come! You eat! You eat!" Iris started throwing the food at him. 

"Noct, she wants to feed you. That's silly." Prompto wondered if she knew that Noctis could eat on his own. 

"Ugh. Fine." He took some of the food off his arm and ate it. Iris clapped. She pointed at Prompto and held up more of her dinner. "You eat!" 

Food flew past Noctis in the blond's general direction. He picked up a piece of fish from his lap. Iris had great aim for a toddler. 

She continued clapping as the boys ate the projectile food. Clarus finally saw what his daughter was doing and moved her. Sitting back down with Iris in his lap, he asked Cid to whistle. 

Everyone stopped talking and turned to look at the source of the noise. Cid pointed at Clarus. "He wants to talk to y'all."

Holding Iris, Clarus stood up. "A toast, to family. There's nothing more important." The adults nodded and raised their glasses. The children copied, careful not to spill anything. Regis stood up before anybody could sip. 

"I would like to take this moment to thank each and every one of you for the support and love you have all offered after such troubling affairs." He didn't elaborate, the other children didn't need to know what his sons and Cindy had endured. 

Cid, Sylva, Clarus, and Mr. Scientia nodded knowingly. Regis had spoken to Ignis' uncle about restraining orders and the length of imprisonment for kidnap attempts. He figured he should be familiar with such information. 

The conversation had actually led to the Scientias' invitation. Regis planned to hire him in the near future, that is, if Mr. Scientia wanted to leave the law firm where he served as a paralegal. Regis made a mental note for when he returned to work, he needed to see if his company needed any legal professionals. Right now wasn't the time to be thinking of work though, so he refocused on the amazing people around the table. 

After the toast, dessert was served. It consisted of a fancy cake with sweet smelling berries on top. 

Prompto's fork became possessed or something, because it escaped from his fingers and deposited his berry on the sand. "Oh."

Noctis looked at his brother's frowning after hearing the tiny noise. He followed the stare down to the floor. "Prom, did you drop that? Here, take mine."

"But then you won't have one."

Noctis held the berry from his slice of cake in front of Prompto. "Share with me, okay?" 

The blond bit half of the fruit, leaving the rest for his brother. "Thank you." 

Noctis licked the residue from his fingers, proud of himself. Prompto was happy again. 

-o- 

The sun was completely gone from the sky when they sat down on the pier with their father. Cid and Cindy walked over with the lures from the tackle shop. 

After dinner everyone had dispersed, and Noctis didn't let Regis forget the promise of night fishing. They had walked slowly to the fishing spot to let the food and the sun go down. 

Prompto pointed at the water. "What's that?"

The barrelfish had started to glow. 

"That's the special fish I mentioned earlier." Regis finished setting up the lure and handed it to Noctis. He had been staring at where his brother pointed. 

"I want to catch one." He cast the line and sat, determined to snag a glowing fish. 

"Are they magic, Paw Paw?" Cid began explaining the concept of bioluminescence to Cindy. 

Prompto watched the fish swim in lazy harmony. It looked like stars had fallen in the water. Remembering his conversation with Noctis, he checked the heavens to see if there were more stars than at home. 

Oh em gee. 

Glitter coated the clear skies. "Noct! Look! Ignis was right, I can see a whole bunch more stars here!"

Everyone leaned back to see. "Noctis Lucis Caelum. Light of the night sky." Regis placed a hand on his firstborn's shoulder. "May you always shine as bright as the stars you're named after."

"Noct is named after stars? Whoa." Prompto stayed staring at the sky as he leaned against his brother. "They're prettier now." 

Cid and Cindy left after a half hour, the little girl couldn't stop yawning. She hadn't napped like the Caelums had. 

The light breeze started to get chilly, so Regis decided it was time to call it a night. They had been sitting for an hour, and Prompto had played on his father's phone after his neck ached from craning. Noctis had been laser focused the entire time, only pausing when Prompto pointed up at a particularly bright star every so often. 

"Aw, I didn't catch anything."

"We'll try again, we still have two more days before we go back home." They started heading back to the hotel. "What was your favorite part of today?"

Noctis pointed at the sea. "Swimming was fun. Let's do that again." 

Prompto meowed. "I liked Carbuncle. I hope he's okay."

"He should be fine. Who knows? Maybe we'll see him again." 

Regis quickly showered the children when they finally made it back to their room. A lot less sand fell off this time. Goodnights were exchanged as they sank into the bed, letting the air conditioner's soft hum guide them to sleep. 

They would have more fun tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, they've recovered a little. They're ready for more action.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so proud of Prompto in this chapter!
> 
> You'll see why ;D

"Boys, this is Titus Drautos. He is the head of security for Caelum Conglomerate's main office building. I'll be working with him today, so please mind your manners."

Noctis and Prompto turned on the couch to look at the man who had entered their father's office. Regis had brought them along today because he needed to rework some things with the building's security system. He wasn't yet ready to leave them with anybody else over the weekend, and Monica had a dentist's appointment. He had assured the nanny that having the boys at the office would not be a problem. 

"Hello children. I heard you went on vacation. Was it fun?" Titus didn't like children much, but it wouldn't do to be rude to his boss' offspring right in front of him. 

"Yeah, I caught a glowing fish." Noctis didn't say anything else. He didn't know this man, so he wasn't going to trust him with many details. Plus, Prompto had stuck his thumb in his mouth as soon as he saw Titus. Noctis knew that meant Prompto was scared. If his brother sensed something wrong then Noctis would stay on alert. 

They turned back to the show they had been watching on Regis' phone. "Prompto, thumb out. Titus, I have the charts right here, but blocks A5 through D12 need new cameras. We also need to review the security codes for the elevators and..."

The boys tuned out the boring adult talk as the cartoon continued. Noctis occasionally glanced up from the phone to watch Titus. 

Regis seemed completely at ease, and Titus was polite to his boss, but when Regis wasn't focusing on the man's face... Noctis saw something a bit angry in his eyes. He was quick to hide it whenever Regis would look up from the computer he was pointing at. 

"Now, I know all these upgrades will take time, but it will be worth it to ensure the safety of everyone who works here. Noctis, what's wrong?"

He had noticed his eldest's staring. "Nothing, Daddy. Can we get a snack?"

"Lunch is in ten minutes... Actually, Titus, let's break now and we'll continue after lunch." Regis saved the chart they had been altering and put the computer in sleep mode. 

Prompto slid off of the couch, warily eyeing the stranger. He wasn't sure if he was just nervous because the man was new to him, or if he was scared because of how... behemoth-like?... Titus' posture was. 

Noctis moved in front of Prompto as he fought Regis' phone into his pocket. They could continue watching the show when they came back. Last time they had returned the phone mid episode Regis had accidentally closed the app, so Noctis held onto the device to prevent that happening again. He grabbed his brother's hand and followed their father as he started towards the door. 

Regis thought it odd that his sons were being so quiet in the elevator, but he waited until Titus walked away from them in the cafeteria. They sat at a table with some anak meatloaf and pasta. 

"What's wrong? You two have been almost silent since you met Titus. Do you not like him?" 

Prompto just let Noctis answer. "He seems angry."

"Angry? That's odd... I didn't notice anything different. He's worked here for a long time, and he's always been a serious man."

"When will he go away? I liked when it was only us in the office." Prompto poked a piece of food with his fork. 

"We should be done after two hours. That's not too long, you boys are doing a good job waiting so far. Tell you what, when we're all done working we'll go for some Altissian cannoli. There is a new bakery not far from here." 

"What's can nolly?" Noctis tried to remember if they had ever eaten it before. 

"They are dough tubes filled with sweet cream. You'll like them."

Prompto had finally started eating. He didn't want to miss out on dessert because he didn't finish his food. 

Regis smirked to himself. Both boys were eating their own food without trying to trade. Granted, the only vegetables were the tiny shreds of spinach in the pasta, but Noctis wasn't trying to take more of Prompto's meatloaf. Had they finally outgrown this habit? 

Oh, no, Noctis picked up a spinach piece that was too big for his liking. Regis just cleared his throat when the plant was moved towards Prompto. Noctis grimaced as he ate it himself. So close... 

They stopped at the vending machine before heading back upstairs. 

"Here, ten gil. Go ahead and pick something." Regis did not offer any other instructions. He wanted to see how his sons would handle this financial responsibility. 

"Prom, which snack do you want?"

"Um..." Prompto looked over the choices, face scrunched in thought. What could he pick that they could share???

There were chips... cookies... granola bars... gummy candies...

He had been examining the choices for a minute when he finally decided. "The cookies! They were good last time."

Noctis put the required two gil in. The snack clunked against the bottom well, and Noctis held up the door so Prompto could grab his cookie sleeve. 

"Let's share these, Noct!"

The remaining gil went into Noctis' pocket. "Boys, you can just buy another one..."

"But Daddy, sharing is caring! That's what we say at daycare." 

"Prom's right! And I care, so I'll share."

"Okay. Come on, let's go back upstairs so you can eat those."

-o-

They had settled for a nap on the couch after the cookies were eaten. Regis was working with Titus again, and he was trying to pay attention to the man's body language without seeming creepy. What about him was upsetting the boys?

He did hold himself in a certain manner... Regis thought he moved like a soldier. Perfect posture, ready to react, and very professional. That was why he had first hired Titus. Maybe the boys were scared of him because they were unused to such quiet ferocity? In any case, Regis planned to wrap this session up quickly. No need to keep his sons on edge. 

The desk phone rang. "Hello? The head technician should know... Oh, I see. Okay, yes. On Thursday? That's too long. I'll be right down."

Titus raised an eyebrow, letting that convey curiosity. 

"The new keypad for the side entrance isn't working. The technician there now needs the master access code to reset the system, but the head technician is out on paternity leave. The only other person with that code, besides myself, is Clarus and he is in a conference right now."

Regis looked at his sons on the couch. He didn't want to wake them and drag them downstairs for the two minutes it would take to type the code. But... Leaving them alone wasn't appealing either. 

"My code won't work?" Titus saw how he was waffling and looking at the children. 

Noctis let out a contented sigh as he pulled Prompto closer. That did it. It would be criminal to interrupt what was obviously a good dream. Besides, Titus had been a loyal employee for a long time. He could trust him for the brief period he would be absent. 

"No, when we tried adding your code to the list the system would crash. I have someone working on it now, you should be able to have access before the week is out. I don't know why my head of security wasn't added sooner. Simple error, I suppose."

Regis stopped halfway out the door. "If they wake up let them know I'll be right back. They shouldn't stir, though."

Titus nodded. "I've got it under control."

As soon as the door closed behind his boss he moved over to the computer. Regis had left everything up, and his email was open in the web browser. Titus stuck a USB flash drive into the port and began copying files over. 

He was sure Iedolas Aldercapt could use whatever he managed to steal. 

He moved over to the filing cabinet on the wall and began sifting through the folders. He pulled one that was filled with employee records, not noticing that it was paperclipped to the folder behind it. The extra folder fell. 

The smack of the thick folder was loud, too loud, in the quiet office. The man looked at the sleeping children. 

"Hmmnn...." Prompto turned, nestling into Noctis further. 

Titus sighed and turned back to the cabinet. 

He didn't notice the blond's eyes blink open. "I need to pee, Daddy. Daddy?"

Titus whipped around to look at the boy, who was now sitting up and searching the office. 

"Your father stepped out." Titus shoved the folders back and moved to retrieve the flash drive. 

"What are you doing?" Prompto started poking Noctis so he'd wake up. It looked like the stranger was taking something that wasn't his, and Prompto knew stealing was wrong. 

"I'm helping your father fix something. Come on, let's go tell him everything's okay now." Titus figured he had five more minutes before Regis returned. The technician was supposed to keep him busy for fifteen minutes, and ten had already passed. 

Noctis sat up. "Uuugghh, what's wrong, Prom?" Rubbing his eyes, he looked around. "Where's Daddy?"

"I don't know, Noct. I need the bathroom." 

"Hey, Mister..."

"Drautos." Titus moved closer to grab each child's hand. Noctis just snatched his brother before he got there. "Mr. Drautos. We need to go to the bathroom now, please."

The man nodded, taking Noctis' hand. "We'll stop on the way." 

Titus led them out of the office and to the emergency staircase. He couldn't risk calling the elevator. If Regis was in the car then the little blond would surely blab about what he had seen. 

"Where are we going? The bathroom is after the elevator ride." Noctis slightly tightened his grip on Prompto. 

"We're taking a shortcut to your father. It's a secret, so we have to stay quiet." 

"Noct, I don't like this shortcut. It's kind of dark." Prompto whispered as he glanced up at the low lighting that filled the stairwell. 

Titus pulled them into the floor below Regis' office and towards the bathroom. "Both of you use it, I don't want to clean up any accidents." He stood by the door as they both went into the handicapped stall, locking it behind them. He watched their little feet moving around in the privacy of the stall. 

Noctis faced the wall while Prompto conducted his business, and then they switched. They shifted awkwardly in front of the sinks next to the stalls. 

"We can't reach. Help, please." Noctis watched like a hawk as Titus lifted Prompto to the faucet. But the man did nothing wrong. Noctis received aid and then they all left the restroom. 

They went back to the stairs, slowly making their way down. After two more flights Titus figured Regis would probably be walking toward his office right about now. The elevator would be okay to use. 

Prompto stared at all the buttons as the doors closed with a gentle 'ding'. Titus pressed for the first floor. 

Noctis tested something. He pulled out of Titus' grasp, and the man made no move to restrain him. 

Okay, so the man wasn't like Ardyn or the doctor. But Noctis still sensed something was wrong. Prompto actually worked up the courage to comment, though. 

"Mr. Draw Toes, why are you mad?"

"Oh, you wouldn't understand. How could you possibly understand, young as you are? Your father's 'kingdom' doesn't help everyone... Especially not small business owners struggling as large corporations take over."

His voice had grown hard, and Noctis moved Prompto back more. 

"So long, I've kept my head down, faking loyalty to the man responsible for so much loss." He stopped mid rant, realizing that he was still speaking aloud. Titus grabbed Noctis' hand as soon as the elevator opened. The children were rushed towards the parking garage. 

"I'm sorry you two became involved. I recognize that none of this is your fault, but I can't have you warning your father before I have a chance to disappear. I've played lapdog for far too long."

Noctis tried yanking away now that his suspicions had been confirmed. Titus just caught the back of his shirt, maneuvering him so that both boys could be carried to his car. He held them with their backs against his chest, and they couldn't reach to bite him. 

Prompto started crying. "Not ag-gain, Noct! What do we d-do?"

"Put us down! Don't worry, Prom, he'll go to jail too! We just gotta find a good adult!" Noctis tried pushing and pulling on the arm wrapped around him. 

But there was no one else in the parking garage, lunch break had ended ages ago. 

Titus adjusted Prompto and opened the door with a little difficulty, the blond still squished against his chest. He was struggling less than the older one, so Titus wasn't worried about dropping him. 

"Put the seat belts on." He placed the smaller boy in first, betting that Noctis would try to grab him and pull him towards the door. Sure enough, the big brother lunged forward. As he was turning with Prompto in tow Titus closed the door. 

Noctis banged on the window before facing his brother. "Try the other door!" 

That one was locked too. 

Titus got behind the wheel and started the car. "Put your seatbelts on now." He started to back out of the parking spot. 

Prompto, sniffling slightly, sat down and buckled up. "Noct, the car is moving. It's not safe without a seatbelt."

Noctis lowered his fist. He had been planning on punching the driver, but Prompto was right. He buckled up too. "I'll get us out of this, Prompto. I'm going to keep my promise."

"I know. I trust you, Noct."

Titus flicked on the radio to drown out the boys' quiet comforting of each other. 

-o-

Regis walked into an empty office. 

The technician had babbled on about the specifics of the system after he had punched in the code. Sighing to himself, he had ridden the elevator back upstairs. He had hoped the boys were still asleep. 

After finding them absent he began to panic. He rushed over to the computer to open the program with the security camera feed. It would be faster to locate them this way. He clicked on his own office and rewound to when he had left. 

The video showed Titus moving about the office, touching things he shouldn't. Regis watched with growing horror as Prompto sat up, Noctis following suit shortly after. They walked calmly out of the room with Titus. 

He switched to the hallway feed, and then between floors in an attempt to find them. The video showed them enter the parking garage. 

No, no, NO!!! 

Drautos had worked here for years!! He was supposed to be trustworthy!! 

Regis cursed at himself for making such a stupid mistake. He called the police. 

-o-

Titus parked the car twelve blocks away from the office building. 

"You're free to go. While everyone's looking for you two I can leave the city." He opened the back door. 

The boys climbed out of the car and stood on the sidewalk, watching as the traitor drove away. 

Noctis had tried to watch the route they had taken, but Titus had turned and doubled back and driven in circles. It was disorienting. 

Prompto latched onto Noctis' entire arm. "Where are we?"

"I don't know Prom." He started walking at random. Unfortunately, he had no way of knowing that he was now heading further away from Caelum Conglomerate. 

The two boys squeezed past people, trying to find somewhere they recognized. 

They stopped at the crosswalk. Waiting for the light to change, they walked across the street with the few people that had been standing there. 

"Noct, look! A book store! Smart people like to read, maybe they can help us!" Prompto pointed at Sahagin's Stories. 

They entered the store. Noctis marched right up to the counter, pulling Prompto as the blond examined their surroundings. Shelves of books and character merchandise smiled down at him. 

Ignis would love it here. He was always reading to his friends. 

Snapping back to attention, Prompto listened to the cashier answer his brother's question. 

"Can we use the phone?"

"Where's your mother?" The lady peered down her nose from behind the counter. 

"Heaven. I need to call Daddy." Great. Another pair of street urchins, probably trying to steal from the store like all the others. 

Noctis froze. 

He didn't know the phone number for his father's job. Noctis let out a little curse, hoping the cashier wouldn't mind. "Do you know Regis Lucis Caelum?"

"No, and there's no way you two little kids know him. Where are the others? I swear, you young criminals will say anything to distract from your thieving little fingers. I have half a mind to call the police on you right now! They'll lock you brats-"

Noctis was already leading Prompto out of the store. 

Utterly useless. Adults were supposed to be helpful, like Weskham or Monica. But every new one they met seemed to be evil or simply stupid. 

Dumb, stupid, jerkface adults who kept trying to take them away, all for stupid, useless gil. Noctis started venting his frustration as they walked further down the street. "Prom, this is making me mad. I'm so angry I forgot about phone numbers. How am I supposed to keep you safe if I can't remember stuff?"

Prompto launched himself at Noctis, tucking his head under his brother's chin. "Please don't be mad. We can do this." 

Noctis wrapped his arms around his precious Prompto. "Noct, let's look for a different store." The older boy huffed out a breath and squeezed one last time before telling Prompto to grab his hand. 

"Let's try that one, okay?" Noctis pointed and Prompto nodded. 

"There's lots of people. Will we fit?"

Prompto tried to count the people lined up outside the coffee shop they had decided to enter. The undulating waves of people waiting for lattes threw off his counting. 

"Maybe not, Prom. Let's keep going."

As they passed the coffee shop's ever expanding queue they saw a street artist sketching the scene. Several of the woman's other works lay around her on the shop's table with small price tags. They watched as a man bought one of the art pieces. 

"Noct, let's ask to draw! Then someone will give us gil and we can use it to buy food. My tummy is singing." All the anxiety had made him hungry, being worried really works up an appetite. 

Noctis realized he was hungry too. It was earlier than when they usually ate snack, but he wasn't sure by how much. "Okay. That's a good idea."

Hopefully this adult would actually be competent. "Excuse me, can we sell drawings too?"

The artist looked at the boy who was clutching his younger brother. She gasped. "Stay still! You two are perfect! As models, I mean, I've been trying to draw children freehand for a while but they always come out lopsided!"

Noctis repeated the question, since this woman was too busy getting a blank page ready to answer. 

"May we please draw something so we can get gil?"

The artist paused, pencil in hand and one eye squinting shut. "Sit still and I'll give you five gil each. Ooh, you're both so adorable!"

She dragged over a chair, careful not to knock any of her art onto the concrete. The artist gently positioned the boys on the seat. 

"Do something cute."

Prompto leaned against his brother, who pulled him close into a side hug. This woman wasn't scary, but she was definitely weird. 

She squealed. "Aaahh! Perfect! Okay, stay still! And can you cuties smile? The picture will come out better... Ah, here! You boys are allowed to eat lollipops, right?" 

"Daddy says not to take candy from people we don't know." Noctis squeezed Prompto tighter, ready to bolt should she force it. The gil wasn't worth her reacting badly or lashing out. 

"Oh, right! Sorry, I'm just trying to think of a good prop... Oh! Oh! I have just the thing!" She darted over to where she had stashed her bag. Opening it, she pulled out a jar filled with something. 

"Here, I'm going to position some of these around you and in your hair, can you just hold the jar then? Each of you place a hand on it, like so, keep your laps together, touching legs, like you have them. Don't want the jar to fall... Oh, absolutely adorable!"

The woman had placed tiny folded paper stars all around the Caelums. She had artfully dropped light blue ones in their hair, and sprinkled white ones across their laps and around them on the chair. She had even carefully balanced some little yellow ones in the folds of their clothes. They held the jar with the remaining paper stars. 

Prompto giggled. "Noct, now you're the light of the night sky for real!" Prompto had really loved when their father told them stories about why he had chosen his brother's name. He remembered the first one he told, under the stars and laying on the sand with them the second night of their vacation. 'And then we kissed under the night sky, and I knew she was the one.'

Daddy had sounded happy and sad at the same time. 

Noctis put his hand over Prompto's, keeping the jar of stars upright. "Prom, what do you want to eat when she's done drawing?"

The artist glanced up, rough outline already sketched. "Oh no, you're hungry? We can finish this after you order something from the cafe here!"

"Really? But all the stars will fall if we move..." Prompto lowered his head slightly, letting one tumble out of his hair to prove his point. 

"It's not hard to set back up. I can't draw if I know you two are suffering!" 

She pulled out her phone and texted something. "There, my sister will be out in a minute with something. She works in there." The artist continued sketching as they waited for the food. "Wait, I'm so silly. I can just take a picture with my phone and draw from there." 

She fixed the star that had fallen and snapped a pic. "You can put the stars back in the jar now. Thank you."

A barista came out of the coffee shop with some muffins and soymilk. She set it down as the artist moved some of her work off of the table. 

Noctis glared at the snack. This woman seemed to actually care about their wellbeing... It would be safe to accept the food. "Thank you. Oh! Look, Prom, they're chocolate chip!"

Prompto took a sip of the soymilk. "What's this?"

"Oh, you two have never had this? It's really good for you! It's made with a type of plant."

Noctis lowered his cup, frowning as he swallowed the plant based milk. Now vegetables were hiding in milk? But... it tasted nice. Noctis continued drinking. 

"I like it!" Prompto took another gulp. 

The artist held up the drawing when she was done. The boys finished their muffins and looked at the completed picture. 

"Wow! It looks really nice!" Prompto clapped. Noctis handed him a napkin and asked for another picture. "That one is so cool, I want one to take home."

"Okay, okay, but here's your reward for modeling." She handed them each five gil. 

Noctis stuck it into his pocket and felt the leftover gil from the vending machine. He checked his other pocket to see if there was anything else he had forgotten. 

Regis' phone!!!!! 

Still paused on their episode!

Noctis shoved the phone deeper into his pocket and calmly grabbed Prompto's hand. The blond scooted off of the chair to stand next to his brother. 

"We have to go now. Thank you for the muffins." Noctis started to walk away. 

"Wait! Here, just take this sketch. I can draw another one, I still have the picture in my phone. Thank you, and get home safe boys!"

Prompto accepted the artwork that depicted him and his brother coated with stars. It was folded up and put into his pocket. 

Noctis rushed them into a nearby alley to escape the sound of the busy street. He didn't want any distractions. He pulled the phone out of his pocket. 

"Is that Daddy's?"

"Yeah, Prom, I forgot I had it! Let's see..."

Noctis exited their cartoon and hit the little phone app. The contacts list stared up at him. 

Chocobo turds!

"Prom, I can't read! I don't know which one is Daddy's number. Do you remember?"

"No." He was about to start crying again. It was so frustrating! The phone was right in their hands and they didn't know which number to use. Why were there so many, anyway?

"Wait! Ignis said that if you want to read you have to sound out the letters! He showed me how!"

Noctis remembered what Prompto was talking about. Ignis had read them an original story from his field journal during playtime at daycare, and he had pretended to be a teacher. Prompto had paid attention, eyes sparkling with wonder. Noctis had started play wrestling with Gladio. 

Prompto tapped the screen, slowly swiping through the list. 

"Check D, for Daddy."

Prompto sounded out the only D name in the section. "Duh uh sss tih ii nn. Duhuhssstihiinn... Dustin."

"Who's that? Check R for Regis."

Neither boy remembered that Dustin was their father's secretary. The R section was blank. "Let's go back to the top. There has to be someone here we know." Noctis scrolled back up. 

The first name was Cid. 

"Cuh iii dd." They didn't know anybody named Cuh-id. Next. 

"Cuh lll aah rruh uh sss. Who's that? Why does Daddy know so many people?"

Gladio's dad was skipped. 

"Cuh oh ruh." 

Wait. 

That sounded familiar. Prompto tried again. "Cuhohruh... Cuh or. Cor! Cor! Noct! This says Cor!"

Noctis tapped the name. The phone rang... and rang... and-

"Hello?"

Prompto jumped up and down. He had figured it out!!! Noctis screamed into the phone. 

"COR!"

"Yes? Wait... Noctis? What's-"

"Cor, Prom and I are lost but we're not hurt and we ate some food so we're not hungry anymore but Prompto just read like a big boy and now we're calling you!"

"Slow down! Okay, you're lost, but you're with your brother. Where's Regis?"

"I don't know."

"Okay, can you tell me about where you are? Any stores nearby, or signs with pictures?"

"We went into an alley so we could use the phone. Uh, come on, Prom." 

They walked back towards the coffee shop. The artist was nowhere in sight, but all the artworks were still strewn around. 

"Prom, what does the big sign above the door say? Hold on, Cor." Noctis tightened his grip on his brother as someone shoved passed them. 

"Cuh ah tuh oh buh luh eh puh ah sss???" Prompto leaned closer to the phone so Cor could hear as he struggled through the long word. 

"Catoblepas? Are there other words there, Prompto?"

"Um, cuh oh fuh fuh eh eh?"

"Catoblepas Coffee... Stay on the phone, boys. Can you head inside and stay there? I'm getting in the car now, I won't be long."

Noctis pushed through the line, muttering apologies. Prompto now had both of his arms wrapped around Noctis' left arm, and his big brother held the phone in his other hand. They stood by the front window once they had made it inside. 

"Cor, the screen is flashing red. Is that bad?"

"The battery is probably dying. Okay, listen, tell the cashier that you're waiting for me and stay behind the register area. Did you get that?"

"You said stay behind- Oh. It hung up. Come on, Prom."

Noctis recognized the barista who had brought them the muffins. She was busy purposely misspelling a customer's name. What? The jerk was rude...

"Excuse me, art lady's sister!" The woman turned to the demanding voice. "Can we wait back there for someone?"

"Art lady's... Oh, you're the two from earlier. Sure, come back. My manager is out today, so no one will get in trouble." She lifted the small divider so that the boys could stand behind the register. 

Prompto squeaked out a thank you. There was so much noise, and so many people, and it was kind of hot, and it was so much smaller now that they were inside- 

He shoved his face into Noctis' shirt. "It's too busy in here."

"Yeah, but you're okay, Prom. I won't let you get lost or squished. Hey, help me watch for Cor." Noctis started rubbing the blond's back. When Prompto lifted his face they stepped closer to the counter and tried to peek over. It was too high. 

The barista checked on the boys again. "Oh, right. You two are short, whoever you're waiting for won't see you back here." 

She pulled over a chair, and her coworkers complained. It was already cramped, she had stopped working, and they were falling behind. "Sorry boys, you'll have to stay here. Please don't fall off the chair."

They watched the workers hustle as the customers bustled. Prompto calmed down. It wasn't so claustrophobic now that he and Noct had their own spot where no one else was pushing against them. 

Cor took fifteen minutes to get there. "Boys! What happened!?"

Noctis scrambled down, helping Prompto get off the chair. Cor picked up the boys and carried them out to the car. 

"Cor! We were at Daddy's job but some guy took us away. Then there was a mean lady, but then there was a nice lady, and we ate muffins, and I remembered I had Daddy's phone so we called you. And Prompto read your name all by himself!!!"

Cor sorted through the information dump that Noctis had just unloaded. "So Regis is probably still at work or at the police station. I tried calling the office after you hung up but I couldn't reach him." Cor figured he'd head to the office first. 

Prompto fiddled with the seatbelt strap pressed against his chest. "Noct, is Mr. Draw Toes going to be there?"

Cor spoke over Noctis' answer. "Drautos??? He did this???" 

"Yeah, he said he was mad at Daddy."

"He was scary, but he didn't hurt us. Please don't be mad, Cor." Prompto rubbed his eyes. Today was such an emotional roller coaster, and Prompto just wanted to go home with Noct and Daddy. 

-o-

Cor carried them into the lobby of Caelum Conglomerate. They had passed several parked police vehicles, so they weren't surprised to find officers inside. 

Wait, there was Regis! He was frantically explaining everything in his employee records about Titus Drautos. The police had kept him in the building, opting to let a unit of officers search for the children. They couldn't have the distraught father running around, it would start a panic and alert the kidnapper that he'd been found out. 

"DADDY!" Noctis urged Cor to go faster. 

Regis' head whipped up so fast that it was a miracle he didn't snap his neck. He almost knocked down an officer as he bowled through everyone. "My sons! Cor, how? Thank you! Come here!"

Prompto and Noctis lay their heads on Regis' shoulders once they were passed over. 

"Sir, we need to ask them some questions." The officer also directed Cor to a detective to describe how he had found the children. 

"Of course, just... a moment, please. Then we'll answer everything."

Regis carried them over behind a large potted plant that was in the lobby, the 'privacy' was needed. Noctis spoke first. 

"Daddy, we're not hurt. Oh, and here's your phone back."

Regis didn't care about the phone. "I am so sorry. So so sorry. I made a mistake and you payed the price. I'm so sorry."

Prompto wiped a tear off of his father's cheek. "It's okay. Here." He pulled out the stardusted drawing of them. "Look. A lady drew us. See? We're not hurt. Please don't be sad anymore."

Regis looked at the drawing. The boys had little smiles, and they were hugging. It really was a nice picture. 

Noctis leaned over in Regis' arms to poke Prompto. "Guess what, Daddy!" He grabbed his father's face with both hands and stared straight into his eyes. "Prom read words! He helped me call Cor. I think he deserves ice cream."

"Prompto? You can read? You never told me that???"

"I can't! I just sounded it out like Ignis said. He said I was a good learner. I can't wait to tell him." The blush was rapidly highlighting freckles.

"No, my Prompto is the smartest brother ever and he read, Daddy."

Regis squeezed them closer one last time before reluctantly rejoining the throng of police officers. "We'll read together later, okay?"

-o-

It turned out Titus Drautos did not exist. The name was not in any official records. The only man matching the description and picture from the employee record was a G. Glauca. Information on Glauca was spotty, at best. He was a small shop owner who went under after larger companies began moving into the area. 

Regis hung up the phone, sighing. This was such a nasty affair. Now everyone in his employ would need a thorough background check. But that was a problem for another day. 

He watched as the boys played on the floor of the living room. The questioning had taken two hours, and they had rushed home to eat dinner right after. 

"Graaagh! I'll help you stop the monster!" "Oh no, watch out for the lava!" "Pew pew pew!" "Bleh, I'm dead!"

"Prompto. Noctis. Come here, sons."

"Oh, you're not on the phone. Can Prompto read to us now!?" Noctis ran off to grab a book before his father could answer. 

Returning with his fish facts book, Noctis joined his family on the couch. Regis opened to the first page, and Prompto immediately began trying to read. Noctis said he could, so he would prove it!

"Wuh eh luh cuh oh muh eh... Wel cuhm eh... Welcome? Tuh oh... What's tuh oh, Daddy?"

Regis' voice was wobbly with pride. "That says 'to'. It's a sight word, you can't look and sound it out. But I'm so proud that you sounded out 'welcome'. That's a long word."

"I remember sight words! Miss Leviathan started showing us flash cards last week! We started with... 'the'." Noctis scanned the page. "Oh, that's the next word. Keep going, Prom."

"Welcome to the buh ih guh big... buh luh uh eh?"

"Blue." Regis underlined each sound as he said it. 

"Blue oh cuh eh ah nuh. I'm stuck again, Daddy."

"Ocean."

"Welcome to the big blue ocean."

"I told you he could read! My Prompto is the best!" Noctis began dancing around, pulling his brother off the couch to dance with him. 

"Noct! You're making me dizzy, hahaha!"

Regis smiled. Prompto wasn't reading yet, but the foundations were there. He didn't want to interrupt Noctis' celebration of his brother's new skill, so Regis just watched as they partied. 

-o-

"No, Prom has to read the bedtime story. Please, Prompto? Oh, never mind."

They were laying in bed, clean and content, and Regis was about to sit down to read to them when Noctis insisted that the blond read again. But as he looked at his brother to request the story he saw that Prompto was already sleeping. 

Noctis kissed his cheek. "Good night." He settled down so Regis could read him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had to write a paper on decoding (beginnings of reading) for school... And I realized that they are around the age when it starts. Plus, they've been looking at books this entire story, and Ignis is always reading to them! You just know he sat there trying to teach them. Of course, only Prompto listened. ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psst! I put links to my stuff on tumblr! @mermaidknight413
> 
> Drop in and say hi, maybe leave a drabble prompt *wink wink*
> 
> In case nobody remembers, Tredd and Luche are the traitorous Kingsglaive.

Prompto looked at the chocobo snowglobes and the starry portrait on their bookshelf as Monica finished brushing Noctis' hair. "When is Ignis gonna get here?"

"He should be here to pick you two up at eight o'clock. Is there any particular kind of book you want from the library?"

Noctis answered while Prompto thought it over. "I want a book about writing so I can make stories for Prom to read to me." 

"Can we check for a book about Carbuncle? I had a dream that we were eating chips and then I was really tall. But Noct saved me and I was normal again."

Monica reassured them that the library was bound to have something they would like. The children headed out of their room for breakfast. 

A week had passed, and it was now July. Regis had arranged for Mr. Scientia to start giving the boys reading lessons after discovering Prompto's new ability. They had already attended two lessons, and Ignis continued playing teacher when they were at daycare. Prompto loved it, but Noctis thought it got a little boring after a while. He wanted to learn. Buuuuut he also wanted to nap. Or play. Or take a break after fighting through a couple of words. 

Mr. Scientia suggested that Noctis should pick out his own books so he'd be more interested in learning. He managed to convince Regis to let the boys come with him and his nephew to the library. 

Regis was finally ready to let the boys go out with someone else again. He had glumly rationalized that they would be just as safe with Mr. Scientia as they would be with him. His track record wasn't looking too good...

He didn't know whether to be proud or concerned. The boys had bounced back immediately from their ordeal. The last couple of times they would quietly play before slowly returning to their usual energetic selves. But they had skipped all that this time. He chalked it up to them figuring out how to get help. Maybe they weren't as scared now that they knew how to reach a trusted adult. 

Regis was grateful that Noctis had accidentally taken the phone, but he knew that he couldn't just let them have his phone every time they needed to separate from him. He reluctantly bought them cell phones, filling them with contact numbers the boys would need. He had wanted to wait until they were older, but it would be safer if they had them now. 

He gave them the devices after breakfast. "Now remember, they are only for emergencies. Don't just pull them out to play with them." 

"Thank you. We won't lose them!" Noctis stuck his right into his pocket. 

Prompto held the device, examining the apps. There was a telephone icon... a weather icon... A CAMERA ICON!!! "Daddy! Can I use this to take pictures when I leave my camera at home!??!?!"

"I suppose. But make sure you're not on the phone all the time. It's not healthy for your age. Or any age, but the world is becoming digital... Just promise me you'll keep the phone in your pocket sometimes, okay?"

"Okay! Thank you!"

-o-

"Ignis, what does g, a, t, e spell?"

"Gate. My turn. How do you spell... recipe?"

"R, e, c, i, p, e. Prompto, what does d, o, g spell?"

Prompto looked at Ignis' field journal. The spectacled lad had been writing down all the letters and words so they could practice as they drove to the library. 

"Duh oh guh. Dog. Woof woof!"

"Good. Pick a word you want spelled."

"Noct!" Both boys listened for the spelling. 

"N, o, c, t. Noctis, what does p, a, n spell?"

Noctis peeked at the journal as Ignis wrote. He sounded it out with some difficulty, Noctis wasn't picking it up as fast as Prompto had. "Puuuh aaah nnnuh. Pan? Can we play a different game? I like this one, but we've been spelling for a while."

Mr. Scientia nodded, flicking on the turning signal. "All spelled out? That's okay. It's good to take a break if you're feeling overwhelmed." He didn't want to push it and make Noctis frustrated. That would turn him off of reading completely. 

"Can we play Make a Silly?" Ignis closed his journal and pushed up his glasses as he asked for his favorite game. 

"What's that?" Noctis had never heard of this game. 

Ignis explained the rules. "You pick some things from outside the window and make a silly sentence. The funniest one wins. Like... There's a dog, and a mailbox, so... The dog likes to sleep in the mailbox."

The Caelums giggled as they pictured a dog squeezing into a mailbox to sleep.

"Ooh! I pick that man's hat, and that girl's balloon!" Noctis combined them. "A balloon always wears hats!"

The others laughed. "Your turn, Prom."

"Um. Uh..." 

As Prompto was looking around for inspiration Mr. Scientia parked the car. They all climbed out, and Prompto pointed to the twin coeurl statues that guarded the library. 

"Coeurls love those wishing flowers on their noses!" Prompto also pointed to the small patch of dandelions in front of the statues. Noctis walked them over so his brother could pick one. Ignis immediately opened up his field journal to draw the plants. 

The Caelums began blowing the seeds off of the stems without making wishes. They were happy enough just enjoying their day out with Ignis. 

As they were having fun with the flowers Mr. Scientia noticed two teenagers approaching on their bikes. They looked to be fourteen, and he didn't like the rebellious aura they emitted. 

Prompto pulled out his new phone to use the camera app. "Daddy would like these flowers, right Noct?"

"Tredd, are you seeing this? That pipsqueak has a phone. Must be a spoiled little rich kid. How disgusting." One of the teens screeched his bike to a halt behind the children and their guardian. 

The other copied. "Makes me sick, Luche. Bet they use gil as toilet paper while the rest of Insomnia has to scrape by."

Prompto didn't understand why these strange new boys were being so mean. He put the phone back into his pocket and hid his face in Noctis' shirt as his big brother moved in front of him. 

Ignis glanced up from his artwork, also confused. He looked at his uncle, who had placed himself between the children and the teenagers. 

"Are you so determined to spread hate that you'd pick on a child who is trying to enjoy some flowers? What do you possibly have to gain from being so rude to a five year old? Will it give you the gil you express desire for? I think not. Please apologize before I contact the authorities." 

Mr. Scientia kept his face neutral, but he was secretly pleased to see that the one called Tredd looked slightly ashamed. The teen sheepishly muttered out a 'sorry, sir'.

The one called Luche just scoffed. "You can't guilt trip me. If he's five then he shouldn't have that phone. I had to wait until I was thirteen! Even after all the gil I saved from a summer job!" Luche gestured to Tredd. "Come on, let's go before this nerdy looking guy calls the cops because we didn't bow down to the little royals."

They rode off, and Noctis hoped that was the last they saw of them. Stupid jerks, his Prompto had just wanted a picture. 

"Are there more mean people in the library?" Prompto's voice was a bit wobbly. 

"If there are, I'll punch them! That made me so mad, you weren't doing anything wrong." Noctis stomped towards the door, brother in tow. 

"Noctis, wait. Is anger solving anything right now? It can't take their unkindness back." Ignis' uncle had a point. Noctis stopped, confused. 

"But they were mean to Prompto! I don't like when people are mean to him." 

"I understand that, and they made a bad choice by being mean. But now you can make a good choice by calming down. Anger will only cause you to hurt somebody." Mr. Scientia knew exactly what would help Noctis to calm down, so he altered his advice a bit. "Besides, does Prompto look happy that you are mad? I'm sure you're not happy that you are mad." 

Ignis decided to add to the conversation. "I liked it better when we were all calm."

Noctis looked at everyone. "We were having fun before..."

"Can we have fun again, Noct?" Prompto held up their hands. "I won't pull the phone out again, and then no one will tease us."

Mr. Scientia shook his head. "Prompto, you were just taking a picture. Please don't think you did anything wrong. It's not your fault those teenagers were so bitter."

Ignis shuffled a bit. "Can we go in the library now?"

The anger management lesson concluded and they entered the building. 

-o-

They had arrived during storytime. The librarian was reading a book about a little girl who made a cake with her tonberry friend. The children sat down on the carpet to listen. 

Ignis was entranced. During the after story craft he excitedly talked about the book. "I would love to make a cake like that for real! I'd share it with you, and it would be so yummy!"

Noctis stuck a paper strawberry on the cake craft. "I'd love to eat a cake like that." He poured some glue for the next strawberry, and way too much glopped out. 

"We could make a cake after we have lunch." Mr. Scientia didn't see any reason not to indulge in their cravings. 

Prompto, who had been carefully arranging fake candles on his paper pastry, asked for a berry cake. "The ulwaat berries always smell really good! Can we put lots on top?"

"Yeah! And I'll write the recipe in my field journal so we can make it again any time we want!" Ignis began cutting his fork out of the craft template. 

"Okay, a berry cake. We need to have lunch first, so what would you boys like?" Mr. Scientia braced himself for the inevitable Crow's Nest request. 

Noctis surprised him. "Can we have grilled cheese sandwiches?"

"When we're done here we'll go eat. Now, what kind of books should we look for?" Taking all three paper cakes, he watched as the children began searching the bookshelves. 

Prompto scanned book cover after book cover. The pictures were all bright, and he wasn't sure which one to choose. They didn't see any books about Carbuncle or about writing. Noctis slowly pulled his brother along as he rejected each book. He stopped in front of one. "Wait, this one has fish on the cover. Prom, what does it say?"

He didn't feel like sounding it out himself. Besides, he loved hearing Prompto read. 

"I remember that this word is ocean. Daddy had to help me with that. Um... Luh eh tuh tuh eh ruh sss." He began trying to sound it out in chunks the way Ignis and his uncle had shown them. "Let... tuhehruh tuh er sss... Let tuh ers. Letters. Ocean Letters."

Noctis picked up the book and opened it. Sure enough, an A stared up at him. Several fish that started with A swam around the letter. "I want this one. Come on, Prom, let's find one for you!"

They found Ignis during their search. He was on the floor in front of the children's cooking section, halfway through a book. His uncle had tried reminding him that they could check the book out to read at home. Ignis nodded, but kept reading. "Galdin sea salt in a cake? But doesn't that make it too salty? Oh, the book says that a little will bring out the sugar a bit." 

The Caelums passed their muttering chef friend and found the baby animals books. "Ooh! Look, Noct, puppies! And kitties! And baby anaks!" He picked up the last one, placing the thick book on the floor to page through it. "Oh, it has pictures of lots of different baby animals inside. Let's get this one!" 

"Remember when we went to the zoo?" Noctis gestured for Prompto to hand the book over. He put it on top of his ocean one and held them against his chest. He was strong, he could carry the heavy load for his baby brother. 

"Yeah! All the animals were cute." They reminisced as they took their selections over to Mr. Scientia. "All done? Ignis, bring your cookbook over. We'll check it out."

The children waited as the librarian scanned their choices. Prompto and Noctis grabbed Ignis' hands, swinging them in an impromptu dance. They sang low, not wanting to disturb the other library guests. 

"Ignis, Ignis, has glasses so cool!" "Ignis is kind and follows all the rules!" 

The boy in the spotlight giggled. "Noct and Prompto, amazing friends. I love to play with them, fun never ends!"

They all laughed, and the librarian weakly shushed them. Their song was too cute for her to be fully mad at them. 

-o-

They made it back to Ignis' house without encountering any more rude bicycle riders. The grilled cheeses were devoured almost as soon as they left the frying pan. 

It was baking time. 

Ignis read the ingredients out loud. "One and a half cups of fine Cleigne wheat flour, one cup of ground Leiden sweet potatoes, half a cup of butter, two eggs, two teaspoons vanilla extract, half a cup of milk, one and three quarters teaspoons of baking powder, a half cup of cocoa powder. And ulwaat berries, to go on top."

Mr. Scientia was glad the recipe used the potatoes instead of sugar. The boys were peppy enough, he didn't need all three of them hopped up on sugar. 

Prompto held up a measuring spoon. "I'm glad we don't have to eat with these tiny spoons. It would take forever!"

Noctis picked up a berry and went to eat it. Ignis' uncle stopped him. "If you eat it all now then there won't be any for the cake. You may eat the extra ones after the cake is assembled." He put the berry back, waiting until the man turned to get the butter. The berry flew into his mouth. 

Noctis held a finger to his lips as Prompto stifled a gasp. Ignis smirked and stole one too. 

Mr. Scientia stood up from the fridge. "Prompto, go ahead and take one too. It wouldn't be fair, since the other two took."

"How did you know, Uncle? You were facing that way??" Ignis was a little surprised. 

"There is berry juice all over your faces. Next time you steal, get rid of the incriminating evidence." He chuckled as the boys tried to wipe their mouths off. 

Prompto took a berry, and the baking continued. The batter was placed into the oven. The boys peeked through the window to watch the metal pans, but nothing happened. 

"What would you like to do while we wait?"

Ignis asked if he could get out some of his toys to share with the Caelums. The trio ran off to play while Mr. Scientia tidied up. 

"And this guy uses spears, but sometimes instead of fighting he uses it to roast hot dogs when he's camping." Ignis made the action figure dance around. 

Noctis made the toy he was borrowing do flips. "I can fly! Whee!"

Prompto pointed at a poster over Ignis' desk, his toy momentarily forgotten. "Ignis, what's that map of?"

"All of Lucis outside of Insomnia. When I'm grown up, I'm going to travel and look for new types of food."

"We'll come with you! And we can bring Gladio too! I'd love to see new places when I'm grown up." Noctis had always loved listening to his father's adventures with Cid. It seemed that his father had traveled everywhere, and one day Noctis wanted to try seeing the world with his brother too. 

Prompto pretended to hold up his camera. "I'll take lots of pictures of us, so we won't forget where we've visited!" 

"BOYS! THE CAKE IS READY!"

Mr. Scientia had let them play even after he had pulled it out of the oven. It gave the cake a chance to cool, and now it was time to frost it. 

They thundered back into the kitchen. Ignis' uncle had started smearing the creamy frosting over the cake. "Alright, lads, go ahead and place the berries."

The cake was soon plastered with the fruit. Slices were distributed, and happy chewing commenced. 

"This is so yummy!" Prompto had managed to get frosting on the tip of his nose. Noctis reached over and added some to Ignis'. "You're both so sweet!" 

"Noct, don't waste the frosting! Now I can't eat it off of my nose!" Ignis wiped his face and moved his plate a tiny bit further from his friend. The cake was too delicious to be playing with. 

Mr. Scientia smiled at their antics. He would have to let Regis know that the boys had a good day. 

-o-

"And the best part was when I got to have a berry early too!" 

Monica nodded as she worked the shampoo through blond locks. "Sounds like today was fun, huh?"

Noctis nodded, waiting for his turn to shower. "Yeah, even though we met some mean big boys. They were horrible."

"Mean big boys?"

"They got mad that Prompto was trying to take pictures of flowers with his phone. They called us spoiled rich kids."

Monica sighed. Strangers who didn't have the whole story... It would be hard to explain to the boys that the teenagers didn't know about the Caelum's past and that all they saw were two young children with fancier toys than them. She tried anyway. 

"Ah... They were probably jealous. They didn't know that you need the phones to stay safe. Please forgive them."

Prompto stood next to the tub in a towel as Monica bathed Noctis. "I forgive them. The one said sorry. You can't stay mad when someone says sorry."

Noctis thought about how Ignis' uncle had said that anger could lead to more pain. "Monica, why do people stay angry if it hurts?"

"Sometimes they can't help it, they might not know how to let go of their rage. When they are angry they make mistakes and hurt people, and that might make them angrier. It is a vicious cycle, one that I pray you two will avoid."

They were soon snuggled up in pajamas and blankets, waiting for Regis to come in and read to them. 

"Daddy, can you read the library books? We picked them out, and Mr. Scientia said they have to go back next time we have a reading lesson."

Regis agreed to Noctis' request. He looked at how lengthy the books were and guessed they'd last through four pages of the baby animals book. 

It took the older boy three pages. Prompto held out for seven. 

Regis kissed their foreheads and pulled the thin covers up to their chins. The air conditioning was a little strong to sleep without a light blanket, and it was too late to be playing with the settings. 

He wearily padded back to his desk. Hmm. The surface was hidden behind papers and file folders. Time to tidy up a bit. 

Regis moved a newspaper with an article about how his company was 'fighting corruption' and how his sons were 'spirited away before chauffeur rescues'. He was still confused as to when the newspaper had gotten pictures of his boys. It was a little disconcerting, now everyone who read that news article knew what his children looked like. He was glad he had given them the phones. If there were anymore kidnapping attempts then the boys would at least have a way out. 

Ugh. Forget tidying up. Bedtime was more important. 

=========================

An odd thump tugged Prompto from his dream. He whimpered a bit and nuzzled Noctis' arm, determined to go back to sleep. 

Another thump. And a curse. "Shut up! Ya wanna wake up the whole damn house?"

"Hey, this stupid mask makes it hard to see, and this ladder is shaking cuz of your fat-"

"Finish that sentence, Tredd, and I'll knock you out."

Prompto heard scratching at the window and buried his face in his sleeping brother's chest. 

'It's just a nightmare, if I don't move it'll go away... Noct is right here, I'm safe...'

The window slid open, and Prompto heard footsteps. He kept quiet, shoving his face further into Noctis' shirt. 

"Aw, crap. This is the kids' room. They're not gonna have a safe in here."

"Shut up, I said! And take the flashlight beam off of them! The brats'll wake up and start yelling, you idiot."

"Quit calling me names! Where should we look, genius?"

"Not here. Hey, you don't think they have servants or guards, like, patrolling or something, do you?"

Prompto heard the door open and then gently close. He sat up, wiping off the little tear that had snuck out. He couldn't cry! He had to get help! He started poking Noctis, whispering so only his brother could hear him. "N-Noct, wake up. Those mean boys are here. Noct!" 

"Gfmngh... wha? Go to sleep, Prom, I'm...zzzzz...."

"Noct! Please wake up. I'm scared." Admitting his fear started the waterworks full force. 

The sniffling roused his brother. "Prom? Whoa, what's wrong?" Finally sitting up, he clasped the blond's shoulders. 

"Th-those m-ean boys ar-are-are in th-the house and and I'm sc-aaarreedd." Prompto tried to stop sobbing, but that just made him stutter. 

Noctis scowled. It was time to make them pay for upsetting his brother again. "Where, Prompto?"

"I d-don't know."

Noctis jumped out of bed and retrieved his toy sword. "Aw, man. Your gun doesn't have any water."

Noctis handed it to him anyway. They could sneak to the bathroom before confronting the home invaders. 

They crept through the dark hallway, listening for the other pair moving through the house. 

"Luche, look. That rich business guy from the papers is sleeping in here."

"How many times do I have to tell you to shut up? Here, I'll go in and search since you can't be quiet."

Now was their chance! The teens were not looking in their direction. 

The Caelums crept into the bathroom to fill the water gun. 

"Luche! I hear running water! Somebody's up!"

Luche shook his head at Tredd, laying flat on the floor as Regis turned. The young thieves were lucky that Regis was as heavy a sleeper as Noctis. 

When the father stilled, Luche resumed crawling towards the dresser. He knew that was where his own dad stored his valuables, maybe it was a universal parent thing?

It was. A couple of nice watches, socks, and other undergarments sat for the flashlight's inspecting glow. A small ring box with a fancy label sat pressed against the drawer's wall. Luche picked it up. 

"Lucii? Must be really expensive, I've never even heard of this brand." Opening the box revealed a beautiful wedding ring. 

Luche grabbed some of the watches as well. He started to slither out of the bedroom. 

Tredd pointed towards where he thought the water was coming from. It had stopped now, but he was still worried that someone was awake. They went to investigate. 

As Tredd had watched Luche move back towards him the Caelums had snuck to their father's study. 

"Noct, how do we get past them to wake up Daddy?" Prompto aimed the water gun at the door in case they were discovered. 

"I don't know, but Daddy's desk phone is right here. I'm going to call the police. They'll stop the creepers."

Noctis lifted the phone from the base and dialed the emergency number that Regis had taught them. 

The operator listened as Noctis explained what was happening. "There are two mean boys in my house and they are scaring my brother. They went into Daddy's room. Please send the police."

"Is your father or mother in the house with you?"

"Yeah, but Daddy's sleeping. I can't get to his room, the boys are in the way." Noctis lowered his voice to listen for the males he was referring to. 

"Is your brother with you?" The operator continued talking when Noctis confirmed his brother's presence. "Both of you stay hidden. Trying to stop the invaders may cause them to hit you. The police are on their way."

"Okay. I have to go now. We're going to hide in our room." 

He hung up before the operator could offer any other advice. 

They were about to creep back to their bedroom when they heard footsteps right outside. They rushed to hide behind the thick curtains hanging from the study's window. 

"This looks like an office... I doubt there is anything here, but let's check." The teens started searching the desk. 

The curtain blocked the boys from sight, but it also blocked their view of the thieves. 

Prompto stuck his thumb in his mouth, still clutching the water gun in the other hand. Noctis adjusted his grip on the toy sword and stared at his brother. He was determined to keep the older boys from hitting his Prompto. The operator had said stay hidden, but if they were found then Noctis was ready to fight. 

The thieves left the room empty handed. The Caelums snuck out after them. 

The teens headed towards the window they had entered and the boys stopped. How were they supposed to hide in their room if the bad guys were there?

Oh! If they were in there then Daddy's room was now accessible! 

Oh... If the teens left then they would escape the police. 

"Prompto, go get Daddy."

"But, Noct-"

"If they get away then the police will come and be mad that there is no one here! Then we'll be in big trouble. I think." 

"But what if you get hurt? I can't leave you..."

Noctis kissed his brother's head. "Trust me. Go get Daddy." He started yelling and charged after the teens. 

Prompto ran as fast as he could towards his father, hoping that Noctis would be okay. 

Tredd and Luche were right in front of the bedroom door when they heard Noctis' battle cry. 

"What the hell is that? I thought the kids were in here?!?" "Are there more of them?"

They ran away from the bedroom panicking, hoping that they could find a different escape route. 

Noctis caught up to them and began beating Luche with the toy sword. "Stay away from my brother! Get! Out! Of! My! House! Stupid creepers!" The moonlight that filtered through the window at the end of the hall made Noctis look possessed. 

Tredd kept running. Noctis didn't care, he turned tail and bolted when Luche roared and managed to grab the plastic blade. 

There! On the floor! Prompto had dropped his gun when he ran to get their father!

Noctis scooped it up and began spraying the teenager chasing him. The water gun had a pretty powerful stream despite being a toy. The sudden water in his face stunned Luche for a minute. "Gah! My eyes! You stupid little-" He tripped while trying to stumble forward. 

Noctis leapt onto his head before he could get up. Sitting on top of Luche's neck, he stayed spraying water onto the back of his head. 

"NOOOCCTT!" "Noctis!"

Prompto ran to his brother, Regis two steps behind. "Are you okay!?"

Prompto practically tackled Noctis off of the teenager's neck with a hug. Luche just grunted at the additional weight on his back. 

Regis flipped on the hallway light and asked the boys to move off of the intruder. 

He lifted the teen and shoved him into the bathroom. Locking the door and turning back to his sons, he felt a little guilty about how roughly he had pushed Luche. It quickly passed when he saw that the boys were checking each other over for injuries. 

"They didn't hit me, Prom. Are you okay?"

"I'm not hurt!"

The sirens rang, and there was banging on the door. Regis lifted his sons and went downstairs. 

-o-

The officer returned everything they had confiscated from Luche. 

Regis stared at the ring. He couldn't believe he had almost lost his last physical reminder of his wife. 

No. 

He still had his sons. 

Noctis had proven that he had her strong spirit, and though Prompto was not biologically her child he possessed her quiet strength. 

He shoved the ring onto his finger and refocused on what Noctis was telling the policeman. 

"I know the operator said to hide, but then the bad guys would've run away! So I told Prompto to get Daddy and then I beat him up."

Prompto took his thumb out of his mouth, he had started sucking on it as soon as the officers carted the cursing Luche out of the bathroom. "What happened to the other scary big boy?"

"We caught another male on the premises. He was hiding in the bushes, he must have been waiting for his friend."

"Are you done questioning them?' Regis wanted to speak to the officer without his sons hearing. His inquiries might upset them more. 

The policeman let the boys sit on the living room couch so Regis could speak with him. Prompto and Noctis leaned on each other and watched all the law enforcers bustle in and out of the room. 

"What do we do now, officer? I want my boys to be safe, but now even our home..." He trailed off. The teenagers had likely only broken in to rob the place. If they had wanted to kidnap the boys then they would have just done so while they still slumbered. 

"Sir, it is completely understandable and normal that you are feeling conflicted. You feel that your last sanctuary has been invaded, but I'm sure you are glad that your family is safe."

"Yes. They've been through so much this past year, I'm worried that they'll never feel safe now."

"I suggest seeing a therapist." 

Ugh, he had been putting that off ever since their encounter with the doctor. There was no escaping it now though. 

Noctis watched Regis' face run through several different expressions as he spoke. His father's words were lost, there was too much activity from the police and Regis was across the room. 

Prompto sighed. "Daddy's sad again. I wish he wasn't so worried. You did a good job stopping those scary boys, and we're not hurt."

"Maybe he's worried that they got in so easy?" Noctis brushed some hair out of Prompto's face. "Thanks for waking me up. I didn't even hear them come in."

Prompto yawned. "You're welcome... I'm sleepy, but it's too loud in here." 

Noctis nodded. "Yeah. Come on, let's go see when we can go back to bed."

They wiggled past some officers who were composing a report. Tugging on Regis' sleeve, Noctis yawned. "Daddy, we're tired. Can the police come back tomorrow?"

Regis' eyebrows shot up. The officer had just mentioned that the boys might have trouble falling asleep because of fear. Thank goodness he was wrong. 

The policeman chuckled. "Just a little longer and then we'll be out of your hair, young man."

Everyone cleared out of the boys' bedroom so they could sleep. Regis was anxious about leaving them alone in there, but he didn't want to make a fuss and give the children a reason to fear their room. It took a half hour before the police left the house completely. 

Regis brought a chair into their room and sat, guarding his young warriors as they slept. He eventually fell asleep, knowing that he was going to have awful cramps when he woke up. 

=========================

Prompto sat up, rubbing his eyes. He startled a little when he noticed his father slumped onto the floor, snoring away. Looking at the window, he guessed that it was now morning. Hmm. Monica should be here soon. Prompto hoped Weskham was here already, his tummy yelled at him. 

He got up and put one of the extra blankets from the closet over Regis. 

Noctis turned, draping an arm on Prompto's spot. The blond crawled under, lifting it slowly so his brother wouldn't wake up. He lay there, listening to the older males' breathing. 

Monica's surprised curse as she entered was too loud, seeing her boss on the floor almost gave her a heart attack!

"Monica, they're still sleeping. Please don't be scared."

"Sorry... Um, good morning?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. Rereading the whole story I see that I accidentally made Regis an emotional wreck. Meanwhile the boys are just like 'oh, gee, another bad guy to defeat, ho hum'.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://mermaidknight413.tumblr.com/post/160711029814/raelcsart-i-found-this-wonderful-beauty-of-a
> 
> LOOK AT THIS BEAUTIFUL ART!!!
> 
> I'm so happy XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone remembers Maria, right? That Tenebraen retainer that wastes your time while you're sad about missing Prompto... You don't? It's okay, she wasn't that great.

Regis pressed the button, activating the security system. "Cor, thanks for helping me with this. The manual was a bit vague." 

"No problem, Regis. Are you sure you're okay?" Cor watched his boss rub his neck again. 

Sleeping on the floor of his sons' room last night had done a number on him. "I'm fine. I... need to go make an appointment now. The policeman said I should get the boys to a therapist. Maybe the doctor can explain to them better than I can why everyone seems to enjoy tormenting our family."

"We talked about this, Regis, back when all this crazy stuff started. You're an influential man in this city, and people are jealous and spiteful." Cor shook his head. "Their actions don't change the fact that you're trying your hardest to give your sons the best, despite all the troubles they face."

Regis appreciated that Cor was trying to help, but he didn't feel like he was trying his hardest. Every time something had happened he was off at work, or distracted by something else, or sleeping, for crying out loud. It was so frustrating! He couldn't just keep the boys glued to his side, that wouldn't be healthy for them. Especially since his office was one of the places that-

Regis snapped out of the downward spiral as Cor repeated his question. "Which therapist are you going to take the boys to?"

"Uh, I need to do some research. As it is, I'm lucky that I was able to get this security system this morning. Usually these things need to be preordered and set up by a technician. The tech store had a canceled order, so they were willing to sell this one."

"Why didn't you call the technician!? It would've saved us three hours of work!" Cor started rubbing his neck in exasperation. 

"I... don't want strangers in the house right now."

"Oh. Right... Where are the boys? It's awful quiet." Cor had seen them run off when all three Caelums returned with the security system, but he hadn't seen them since. 

"They're with Monica, playing video games and reading, oh, the last text says they went to their room to draw."

"Oh, so that's why you kept playing with your phone instead of helping me." Cor tried joking, but he knew Regis wasn't really in the mood. 

"Again, thank you Cor. I'm going to go check on them before I look for a good children's therapist."

-o-

"Robo-Prompto reporting for duty!" The blond twisted his voice into a mechanical monotone. He held up a picture of him and his brother as robots. The trip to the tech store had been super cool, they had passed a camera section and everything. They had rushed through it, (Daddy had said they would check it out another time) but it was still cool to see all the different models. He couldn't wait to go back and actually get to try them out. 

"Robo-Noctis says that Robo-Prompto needs a new battery." Noctis leaned over to draw on his brother's paper. A lopsided battery floated above Prompto's depiction. 

"I'm glad I'm not actually a robot, cuz then I wouldn't be able to hug you! Robot arms can't bend."

"Prom, if you were a robot I'd still love you. I'd just have to make sure you stayed out of the rain, cuz remember when we left your toy car outside?"

The birthday present from Cindy had been forgotten in the garden one night, and when they found it a week later the bottom was all rusty. The rain and morning dew had destroyed it. Prompto had asked Cindy to fix it, but she said 'there ain't nothing I can do fer a rust covered clunker'. Noctis had promised that he'd replace it somehow, it was his fault they had left it outside. 

"Oh yeah, I don't want to be a rusty robot." Prompto pulled over a new paper to draw them as normal little boys. 

Noctis held up his art. "Look. You, me, and Daddy fighting bad guys." He pointed to the floor of his paper where Ardyn, Drautos, and Dr. Besithia lay with giant 'x' eyes and frowns. The Doodle Caelums were locked in battle with the evil teenagers who had just entered their house last night. 

"Wow, Noct, you made me look so cool!" Prompto pointed to where his caricature was shooting the water gun. 

"Well, yeah! We're both awesome!"

"You two are awesome. What are you doing?" The boys turned to the door to see Regis standing there. 

"Daddy, look! Noct drew us and we look like superheroes!" Prompto pointed at the picture. Noctis stood up to hand it to his father. 

Regis looked at it and smiled. At least the boys weren't scared of their past hardships, even if he was. "May I keep this drawing?"

"Yeah! Hang it in your office so we can always see it when we go to wok with you! Your office needs some more color." Noctis started on another paper to decorate his father's workspace. 

"You want to go back there? I thought, after..."

"Daddy, Mr. Draw Toes isn't at your job anymore, right?" Prompto put down the crayons to walk over to his father. He latched onto a leg and looked up, eyes searching his father's face. 

"No, Prompto. The police still haven't found him, but he hasn't come back." He looked down and brushed some blond hair back. 

"Then we don't need to be scared, right, Prom? He's gone, and now even you are safe, Daddy!" Noctis wrapped his arms around his brother and his father's other leg. 

Regis voice cracked a bit as he knelt down to talk to them, boys loosening their grip so he could move. "My sons, I am so proud of you, and I'm glad you are not scared. However, I think we need to see a therapist."

"What's a ther-a-pissed?" Noctis didn't think they had ever seen one before, so he wasn't sure what it was. 

"A therapist is a doctor you talk to. They help you feel better when you are sad, mad, or scared." 

"A doctor? Like Prompto's evil daddy? Is this doctor part of his other family too?" Noctis grabbed Prompto's hand. If this new medical professional was related to his brother, then too bad. They weren't taking him. Prompto was his brother, his family, and Noctis was only willing to share with their father and their friends. Everyone else could just leave them alone. 

"No, the odds of this doctor being related to Prompto are very low." Regis frowned a little. He hoped he was right. 

"Will this doctor help you stop being sad, Daddy?" Prompto leaned against Regis' chest and began tracing his brother's fingers that were still wrapped around his own. 

".....I hope so."

-o-

The next day, the boys looked out the window as Cor parked the Regalia. It was ten o'clock, but the heat of July was already burning strong. 

Noctis had insisted they wear their matching cactuar shirts instead of tank tops, though. This new doctor needed to see that he and Prompto matched, that they were brothers. There would be no separation today. 

He had also insisted on bringing the toy weapons. Prompto gently sloshed the water in his gun back and forth as Regis signed them in at the receptionist's desk. 

"Excuse me, sir? They need to leave their toys in the car. We don't allow weapons of any form in the building. It may trigger a patient."

Regis knelt to explain to Noctis how some people might be scared of their toys. 

"But they're not real, Daddy. Do we have to put them away? What will I use if..." Regis put his hands on the tiny warrior's shoulders. 

"Noctis. If another person in here is scared of swords, then seeing your toy will make them remember a real sword. It would be mean to do that to someone. If something does happen, I am right here to help. Not only that, but you and Prompto have stopped bad guys without the toys, right?"

Prompto handed the water gun over. "I don't need this. Noct is good at punching, and I think I could help him."

Noctis handed over the sword. His daddy was right, they had vanquished evil without the toys. 

Regis handed the weapons to the receptionist to hold behind the desk. They would pick them up when they signed out. 

Regis sat with the boys on his lap as they waited for the therapist. Noctis had snagged a magazine for Prompto to read to them. 

"Beh tuhtuh er Better guh ah ruh duh eh nuh sss guh ar duh ens Gardens-" 

"And! That's a sight word!" "Good, Noctis."

Prompto continued. "And ruh oh oh mm sss. Roh ohms?"

"Rooms. Two o's together say ooooo." Regis remembered he needed to call Mr. Scientia to schedule another reading lesson. 

"Caelums?"

The therapist stood at the door of the waiting room. She shook Regis' hand as he approached, sons trailing behind him with their hands firmly interlocked. 

Noctis didn't like that she closed the door of her office behind them.

"I'm Dr. Maria." She let her patients use her first name, it helped build trust. 

Prompto looked at the older woman, thumb in his mouth. She didn't look mean, but her wrinkled skin and large nose reminded him of a witch from King's Knight. Her entire office smelled of her perfume, and Prompto didn't really like it. 

Regis cleared his throat as he lifted the boys into his lap. There were two chairs in front of the therapist's desk, but he felt more secure with them sitting on top of his legs. 

Regis had spoken with the doctor over the phone after scheduling the appointment, but actually having her in front of him made the situation seem... real-er. He had known speaking about the kidnappings would be hard, but it had been easier to do in the privacy of his study while the boys slept. The therapist knew the story from the father's angle, now it was time to get the children's point of view. 

"Prompto, can you tell me about yourself?" She figured getting the boys comfortable was the first order of business. All three of the Caelums were tense. 

The youngest just shook his head, thumb still plugging his mouth. He didn't need to talk to her, she was supposed to be making Daddy less sad. Plus, she was a stranger, and life had been teaching Prompto that strangers bring trouble. 

Dr. Maria wrote something down. "Noctis, can you tell me about yourself?"

"I like fishing. And video games. I love my brother." This lady didn't need to know anything else. 

"Fishing? Have you caught anything really interesting?" Something to start a conversation! Hopefully the little boy would cooperate. 

"A glowing fish. Daddy, I thought therapisseds made you feel better. I don't feel any different."

"I can only help you if you talk to me." Dr. Maria sighed. They were getting nowhere fast. Maybe if their father started talking they would butt in? That usually worked with some of the other patients. 

"Regis, can you describe a normal day in your household?"

"The boys and I eat breakfast together before I go to work. On the weekdays they go to daycare, then their nanny picks them up. They usually get some playtime in before dinner, then bath time, and then they go to bed. On the weekends there is a bit more freedom. We usually go somewhere or visit a friend's house. When I have to work on a weekend they might come with me, but sometimes they just stay at home with the nanny."

"So there's lots of structure, but they aren't a slave to schedules. Good. A balance of stability and variety is essential to healthy growth." The doctor wrote some of the information down. The boys hadn't said a word. She figured it was time to just get to the point, the children didn't want to talk. 

"Now, you said the first time the boys were endangered was because of a family member, Ardyn, was it? Can you give me more details?"

Noctis spoke up before Regis could. "I hated that guy! He was so mean to my Prompto."

"Your Prompto?" Dr. Maria's eyebrow quirked. Finally! Some input from the sons. 

"Yeah. MY Prompto. Nobody's going to take him away." Noctis glared at the doctor, eyes daring her to try something. She just wrote some more. 

"Why are you scared of people taking your brother? What do you think might happen?"

"They'd be mean and hurt him! I can't let that happen, he's my favorite person ever!" Noctis pointed at the blond, who was now blushing. "I'd fight a bajillion bad guys to keep him safe." He clenched his fists, he hoped he had made it clear that the doctor wouldn't get away with any funny business. 

The last doctor had been polite before attacking too. 

Regis rested his chin on the top of Noctis' head, hoping that the intimate contact would calm his son down. "My little hero is very brave. He does a very good job looking out for them both." 

Dr. Maria was scribbling furiously. Progress, sweet sweet progress! "Prompto, what do you think would happen if your family was separated?"

The thumb finally came out. "I think I wouldn't stop crying, because I know that Noct and Daddy would be very sad. I don't like when they are sad. Daddy said you're supposed to make us feel better, but now Noct is angry. That's n-not better, it's w-worse. I d-don't like thi-is." Tears were beginning to pool. 

"Prom, don't cry! I'll make sure she doesn't do anything!" Noctis leapt off of his father's lap to stand in front of his brother. 

"Oh! Boys, please! I would never do anything to hurt you. It is my job to help you! But we need to talk about the scary stuff so we can figure out how to fix the bad feelings, okay?" 

Regis cradled Prompto closer to his chest and whispered in his baby's ear. "Tell the doctor about how you and Noctis stopped those mean boys who came into the house. I love hearing about how brave you were."

Prompto sniffled, and rubbed tears off his cheeks. "Noct called the police an-nd told me to wake up Daddy. I wasn't b-brave, though. I was so scared c-cuz Noct was fighting alone and it was so d-dark and I tried to run ff-ast but I tripped and then you wouldn't wa-ake up right away cuz y-ou and Noct like sleepi-ing."

Noctis had turned to face his brother during his hiccupped retelling. "Prom, come here. This doctor isn't helping. It's time to go."

The blond wiggled off of his father's lap. He took Noct's offered hand. "Can we go home, Daddy? I want to play with Noct and be happy. You can play too. Maybe that will make you happy."

"It will, since this therapissed didn't." Noctis had marched Prompto over to the door. 

Dr. Maria had sat, observing and writing. Her wrist was starting to hurt from all the note-taking. "Regis, I think you should calm them down and then come back tomorrow. From this conversation alone I'm seeing a few things we need to talk about."

"Come back!? Daddy, she made Prom cry! We can't come back!" Noctis had gotten the door open and was waiting for Regis to follow them. 

"Noctis Lucis Caelum. Come here this instant." Regis, who had been watching to see how far his sons would go without him, finally spoke. His voice was low, calm, firm. Noctis knew he was in trouble. 

Prompto knew it too, and he put his thumb back in, walking over with Noctis to hear what Daddy would say. 

"Apologize to Dr. Maria. You are being rude by saying that she is not doing her job."

"sorry"

"Noctis. Apologize to her, not to the floor."

"Sorry, Dr. Maria. I won't be rude again."

The doctor put the notepad down and went around the desk to kneel in front of the two boys. "I know you have been having a lot of trouble with new adults. I forgive you for being upset with me, and I understand why you are angry. It is frustrating when people hurt those that you love. But don't let the frustration control you, because then you will start to hurt people too."

Noctis nodded, tears starting to fall from his eyes. "Ignis' u-uncle said th-that. I'm sorry I-I'm so m-mad. I just w-wanted to keeeeep P-Prom-pto s-a-aaafe."

Seeing his invincible big brother crying renewed the stream of water over freckled cheeks. Prompto wrapped his arms around Noctis. "N-Noct?"

"Ye-es?"

"I love you. Ev-ven though you get m-mad."

"I l-love you toooo."

Regis joined the boys on the floor, pulling out a handkerchief. "I think we should go now, Doctor. May I call you later for your notes on today's meeting?"

Dr. Maria's stomach dropped. She knew what that meant. The Caelums would not be coming back. Shame, they would've benefited from some guidance. "Of course."

Regis wiped Noctis' face before folding the handkerchief to a clean corner to wipe Prompto's. He stood up and took his youngest's hand, Noctis doing the same. 

They almost forgot to grab the toy weapons, but the receptionist held them up when she called them over to sign out. 

They didn't speak until they sat down in the Regalia. Cor started the car, wisely choosing to remain silent. 

"I'm sorry I put you through that. I knew you wouldn't like it, but I did not expect you to be this upset. I think... we should eat out for lunch to raise our spirits. Huh, the doctor did make things worse." Regis looked back to see how his sons would react. 

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Prompto?"

"Thank you." Both boys had stopped crying as they walked out of the office. Seeing the Regalia, a safe place where they could always be with their Daddy, calmed them down. 

"For what? I didn't-"

"You tried to make us happy, even though it didn't work. And you saved us from the doctor. She smelled like bad perfume."

Regis started laughing. He had noticed that too, but for his polite Prompto to comment on it? "Prompto, thank goodness you didn't say that in the office, that's rude too!" 

"Oh! I'm sorry! I won't say that again! I'm sorry!" Prompto started shaking his head before covering his face, embarrassed that now he was being rude. 

Noctis grinned at his brother's red cheeks and his father's hearty laugh. "Prompto, you're the best. You made us happy, see? Daddy's laughing and I'm smiling."

"But I was rude? How did that make you happy?"

"It just did." Noctis leaned over to poke his brother's tummy. "Your turn to smile!" He stayed poking and tickling, pulling giggles from his Prompto. 

Cor smiled softly. They didn't need a doctor. They needed each other. "Where am I driving to, Regis?"

"The Crow's Nest. I know I could really use a milkshake right now. How about it, boys?"

"Yeah!"

-o-

Regis hung up the phone. The doctor's words bounced in his head. 

Separation anxiety. Dependency. Low self esteem. Aggression and control issues. Intelligence and empathy. Compassion. Fearful. Love. 

He sighed. 

Yes, he knew that his boys were smart, caring, and kind. 

Yes, he knew that they were afraid of being separated and relied on each other equally. 

He already knew that Prompto was anxious and unsure of himself. He already knew that Noctis got angry easily and dictated what both boys were doing all the time. 

The doctor hadn't said anything new or surprising. It really had been a waste of time that upset his children for no reason. 

Maybe he should just stick to taking trips as a form of recovering, going to the cabin and the beach had made them all feel better. He decided to look up secluded areas online. His phone dinged, and he checked the text. Clarus?

Regis smiled. Perfect. 

He texted back and went to fetch the boys for dinner. 

-o-

"Noct, I can't believe you won the coloring contest!" Prompto took another bite of his peppery daggerquill rice, legs swinging under the table. 

"Of course I won, you helped me with half of the picture! Thanks." He held up the Kenny Crow keychain. "Caw, kids!"

"Um, Noctis? No toys at the table, remember?"

"Sorry Daddy!" The little bird went back into his pocket. It didn't come back out until he handed it to his brother in the bathtub. "Prompto, will you read the bedtime story tonight?"

"I'll try, Noct. You know I still can't get all the words."

"That's okay. I'm just happy to have you with me. You don't need to read perfect."

"Okay, Noct. I'll try my best."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the wait. This chapter did not want to come out, I ended up rewriting and erasing so many times. I'm still not entirely happy how emotionally charged it turned out, but the boys surprised me. They're not over it, and realistically they shouldn't be. Hopefully their next getaway heals some wounds.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one came out super long, so I split it into two. 
> 
> It takes place within the same time frame, though.

"Sunglasses?"

"Got 'em!" Noctis put them on and handed his brother the other pair. 

"Caps?"

"Right here!" Prompto adjusted his, making sure he could still see. 

"Umbrella?"

Prompto let the camera rest against his chest, strap holding it there. He was about to take a picture of Noctis, but his father's inquiry distracted him. "I left the umbrella in the closet! I'll go get it!"

"Prompto, wait! I was joking! Come back." Regis waved his youngest back over. 

Noctis giggled as his brother sat down amidst their gear. 

They were preparing for a trip to Cape Caem with the Amicitias. Clarus' housekeeper, Jared, had learned that his old childhood home was for sale. He bought it, planning to eventually retire and move there. 

When he asked for vacation time to visit, Clarus had offered to go with him. He had been looking for a new nature spot to take Gladio and Iris to, and what could be better than a seaside getaway? Clarus extended the invitation to the Caelums, he had been worried about Regis ever since they all went to Galdin. Being a father himself, Clarus understood that the inner demons Regis was battling were strong. 

Regis had happily accepted. The boys would enjoy spending time with their friend from daycare, and Regis knew Clarus would have some advice for him. The man was known for his strength of heart, something Regis really needed right now. 

"Daddy, when are we going to the airship?" 

"Excited, Noctis?"

"Well, if the house is by the sea, then we can fish, right? Does the house have fishing poles already? Cuz I don't think we packed ours."

Regis face palmed. He had forgotten that there probably would be a pier or other fishing spot. He was so eager to just go that he wasn't planning ahead. 

"Let's bring yours. I don't know if the house already has fishing poles or not. Oh, Prompto, go get the tripod."

He ran off and returned, the requested item was placed into the bag. "I can't wait to get some good pictures! The ones from the beach looked really pretty because of the water." Prompto pretended to swim in place, he had liked feeling the saltwater just as much as he liked photographing it. 

"I don't think we can swim at Cape Caem. There's no sand, just rocks, and the waves are fiercer than at Galdin. Clarus also said there are a lot of crabs, so we can't get too close to the water unless we want to be fighting seafood."

Noctis didn't feel like adding crustaceans to his list of vanquished foes. "Are the crabs going to bother us when we try to fish?"

"Hmm, I don't know if there is a designated area for fishing, so the crabs might... Let me just text Clarus and see. He can ask his housekeeper, he knows the area." Regis pulled out his phone to inquire. "Oh, Noctis, go grab the phone chargers."

Noctis ran off, and Prompto lay down amidst all their gear. "Daddy, I hope we have fun."

"Me too."

-o-

"Hey, Noct, Prom! Hurry up!"

Gladio stood on the porch of the house, waving at them as they got closer. He leapt off of the wooden steps and barreled towards his friends. 

"Come on, you gotta see the garden out back! And there's a lighthouse with a lift, Dad said we could check that out, and we're all gonna share a room upstairs! Only lame thing is that we gotta share with Iris and Talcott, so we won't be able to have awesome secret meetings."

Noctis looked at his father. "Can we go play, Daddy?"

"Yes. Stay close to the house." Regis adjusted his grip on their bags as he walked towards the building. He was glad they hadn't brought the fishing poles, he wouldn't have been able to carry them too. Jared had said that the closest fishing spot had been overrun by seadevils. Noctis was a little disappointed. 

Prompto tripped on the uneven earth as they walked after Gladio. He didn't fall all the way, Noctis' quick reaction and firm grip kept him from the floor. 

"You're such a klutz, Prompto! Haha, remember when we were drawing at school and you spilled that entire bin of crayons?" Gladio had turned around when he heard both of his friends gasp loudly. 

"Oh yeah, and then we all helped you pick it up! Hahaha, Ignis couldn't find a green crayon after that, he ended up coloring a purple cactuar! Remember that, Prom?" Noctis chuckled at the memory of how silly it looked. 

"I remember that." Prompto smiled, but it faded quickly. Hmm, he was pretty clumsy, wasn't he?

Noctis noticed that he wasn't laughing. "What's wrong?"

"I make lots of mistakes like that." Prompto walked slowly, paying more attention to the rocks jutting out of the dirt. 

"It's okay. You're still the best. You can do lots of stuff, even if you mess up sometimes." They had made it to the garden, and Noctis stopped them in front of the soil. He grabbed Prompto's face and smooshed his cheeks, careful not to squish too hard. 

"We're supposed to be having fun. Daddy said this trip would clear our minds, whatever that means. I don't think brains are see-through, but Daddy is smart, so I guess he knows how to make stuff clear." 

"Bwokay, cah I haff mah chweeks bwack?"

Noctis let go. "Sorry." He hadn't realized he was still clutching Prompto while he had tried to figure out what his father meant. 

"Are you two going to come play or what?" Gladio yelled out to them from where he was digging in the garden. Iris, Talcott, and Clarus were already there, and the toddlers were filling a basket with carrots. 

Well, Iris was. Talcott kept taking out whatever she put in. He eventually stood up to wobble over towards the newcomers. He had started walking a while ago, but the spongy soil and his too big shoes sabotaged his progress. He fell and started crying. 

Iris pointed at him. "Uh oh! Uh oh! Needs help!"

Clarus righted the boy. "Ah, come over! Talcott wants to say hi to you."

The Caelums sat down in front of the tiny boy. "Hi Talcott! Nice to meet you!" Prompto laughed as Talcott launched himself onto the blond's lap. 

"Hey, be careful, baby. Don't knock Prom over." Noctis began playing with some of the soil. He didn't want to help with the carrots. If he touched them then someone might ask him to eat them, and he hated carrots as much as he hated bad guys. 

Iris walked over to pull Noctis' shiny hair. "Ow!" She immediately kissed his head before her father could say anything. "All better!"

Clarus still moved her away. She began reaching out towards Noctis, but her dad kept her on his lap. Iris just decided to twist around and chew on his shirt. 

Prompto carefully got Talcott off his lap and checked his brother's head. "Please don't be mean to Noct. He's my big brother, Iris."

Gladio walked over and clapped Prompto on the back. A brown handprint stained Prompto's tank top. "She does that all the time. I just hit her back."

Clarus sighed. "Gladio, come sit in time out."

"But Dad, I didn't actually hit her this time!"

"You don't tell your friends to hit your sister. Sit down, young man." Clarus knew he was just showing off to look tough, but that was not a habit he wanted to let his son develop. Gladio plopped down moodily. 

Regis and Jared arrived, still talking about the area and how Jared had enjoyed his youth here. 

"I'd study the Karlabos nearby for hours, just writing about it in my journal. Of course, there's a different one there now, the creatures don't live as long as we do." Jared chuckled. 

Regis greeted everybody in the garden. "Jared was just telling me about the lighthouse. Do you boys want to check it out?"

"Go ahead, Regis, we'll be there in a second. Gladio has to sit for a minute." Clarus let Iris off of his lap and stood up. He picked up Talcott and gave him to his grandfather. 

The Caelums walked up to the lighthouse. "Why was Gladio in time out? He was so well behaved when he came to your sleepover."

"He said he was gonna hit Iris, but his dad said that was not nice to say. Daddy, why would he want to hit his sister? Isn't he supposed to protect her, like me and Prom?"

"Do you boys remember how Luna and Ravus fight?" Regis was trying to think of a way to explain that his sons were a special case. Most siblings fought, even if they didn't. 

"Yeah, Ray-Ray's so mean sometimes. But Luna's tough and doesn't cry when he is mean to her." Prompto remembered the time Ravus called Luna a 'doodoohead'. Luna had just called him a 'poopoopants' right back. 

"Well, other siblings fight. They still love each other, but they get mad sometimes."

"That's stupid. I'd never be mad at Prompto. He's my favorite person ever." Noctis scrunched up his face, not comprehending why anyone would fight with a sibling, especially when his was the one person who always had his back. 

"Noctis. We don't say bad words, remember?" Regis sighed. "And please, don't ever let that change between you two. The strength of your love is my favorite thing about you, my sons."

Prompto stopped walking up the steps to the lighthouse. His family made it one step up before halting too. They stepped back down to join him. 

Prompto pulled his hand out of Regis' to hug his brother. "Noct, thank you. I promise not to fight with you either."

Noctis laughed. "Prompto, you couldn't ever even be mad, you're too amazing and sweet." 

"I can't be mad when my big brother is the best." Prompto shoved his face into Noctis' collarbone. 

"See what I mean? You two have a special bond, one that has no need for petty squabbles." Regis offered his hand again, and Prompto took it once more. 

The view from the top of the lighthouse made a perfect background for a family photo. Regis pulled the tripod out of his back pocket for Prompto to use with his camera. 

The photo looked fantastic. 

-o-

Gladio and his father had eventually joined them, Jared had put Iris and Talcott down for a nap while he started on dinner. The Caelums and the two Amicitias had marveled at the view a bit before heading back down. 

Clarus put a hand on Regis' shoulder, forcing them to hang back as their sons ran around in front of the lighthouse. They were pretending to be superheroes from that show they liked. Regis couldn't remember the name. Justice Men Fight? No, wait, Justice Monsters Five. 

"Regis. You've been really off lately. I know you're upset about Drautos, and I was sorry to hear about the break in, but don't you think you've been letting it eat you up for too long?"

"... I know, Clarus. I... I'm just so frustrated. I keep trying to get us back on track, but it's one thing after another."

"What do you mean? Wasn't it just the issue with that doctor who was stalking your little one before Drautos?" Clarus had been one of the few that Regis had confided in before they went to Galdin. The police had told Regis about Dr. Besithia's confession. He had been trying to get a lower sentence by admitting to his crimes. It didn't help his case. 

"No, Clarus. The first problem we faced was my cousin. He tried to take them from me when I lost them in the mall. If I had just payed better attention..."

"Regis. That's one freak occurrence. Yes, it's frightening to think that you almost lost the boys, but you didn't. Dwelling on it is not helping you or your sons."

"Well, it's not the only freak occurrence. Remember that field trip the school took to the zoo?" 

Clarus did remember. Gladio had managed to break his snowglobe after two days of having it. Luckily, no one had gotten cut by the glass. 

Regis continued. "I was at work while my boys were kidnapped by chocobos. Chocobos, Clarus. I'm so lucky they weren't pecked to death."

"Regis, have you ever actually been around a chocobo? Those things are too dumb to hurt another living thing. The only time they get aggressive is when you hurt their young. I seriously doubt your sons were going around kicking baby birds."

"Then why did they feel the need to take my boys?" Regis' voice was tight. He understood that Clarus was trying to help, he really did, but how could he be so calm? Maybe it was because it hadn't happened to his children. He prayed that Clarus' kids wouldn't ever go through what his sons had. 

"Regis. Breathe. Unclench your jaw, and look at me." Regis obeyed. "Now, continue. I know you, and it takes a lot to make you this upset. What else happened besides the cousin and the chocobos?"

"Next was the doctor." Regis stared at Clarus before turning back to watch their sons. Noctis and Gladio were rolling on the ground and Prompto was taking pictures. 

"Right. You said he was actually Prompto's father?" 

"Yes."

"What did your boys say? You were honest with them, right?"

"Yes. Prompto chose to stay with us." Regis watched as the blond started dancing around the boys on the floor. 

"Good. Don't sugarcoat in an effort to protect them. They'll never grow up if you don't let them learn from their experiences. Okay, so after the doctor tried to kidnap them... Then Drautos tried, right?"

"Yes. That one hurts the most, Clarus. He had worked with us for so long. I trusted him. I made the stupid mistake of leaving them in the room alone with him. Even after the boys had told me they didn't like him. I thought, 'oh, they're just scared because he's tall and serious'. I should've realized, Clarus. I keep seeing it in my mind. Noctis watching the man, like he knew he was going to strike. Prompto sucking his thumb. That should've been my biggest clue, Prompto always sucks his thumb when something's wrong."

"I was upset about Drautos too. To know that a man like that weaseled his way into our workplace... At least he's gone." Clarus put his hand on Regis' shoulder again. "Keep going, it's good that you're getting all this out. I can tell you've bottled it up for a while."

Regis nodded, hands shaking. The boys were now having a rock throwing contest, they were aiming at a tree next to the path. 

"I gave them phones in case they ever got lost in the city again. Apparently that was a mistake, because it made thieves target them. They broke in through the boys' bedroom window, Clarus. Prompto told me how he lay very still until they left. Noctis and I were sleeping. Not only did they almost steal my wife's ring, they chased Noctis. He had to beat them back with a toy sword. Now he wants to carry the thing everywhere for next time. He's ready for a next time, how sad is that? That I've failed so much that he's ready for my next screw up?"

"You couldn't control the actions of those teenagers, Regis. Getting them the phones was a good choice, even if it had an unintended consequence." Clarus paused, confused about something. "But why were they only chasing Noctis? I've not seen your boys separate once. Not today, and not at Galdin either."

"Prompto ran to wake me up. The teenagers had been in my room and I didn't wake up, Clarus. It took Prompto's crying to get me out of the damn bed."

"Oh. Noctis was very brave, then, to face them alone. Huh, that's something Gladio would've done. Maybe that's why they get along so well." Clarus glanced at the boys before turning back to Regis. 

"I took them to a therapist the other day because... well, it was beyond time to. Both boys broke down crying in the office. They were terrified that the doctor would take Prompto, just like his biological father." 

Regis felt drained. He had finally gotten it all out. It was strange, he hadn't felt this relieved when he told the therapist over the phone. 

"Everything that you described has been out of your control. I think that's why you're so upset. Regis, you can't control everything, and that's okay. Yes, you should keep them as safe as you can, but do you think they'd be happy locked away in the house, just so nothing would happen?"

"I know that, it's just that now not even the house is safe. I installed a security system, but that's not a hundred percent guaranteed." Regis ran his hands over his face. "What do I do, Clarus?"

"Stop moping. Your boys are stronger than you're giving them credit for. They've survived all this, right? They've stayed together, right? Do you really think that focusing on the past will help them grow for the future?"

"No. You're right. I've been so busy focusing on my failures as a father-"

"Perceived failures, Regis."

"Perceived failures...Okay, I've been focusing on the things out of my control for so long that I can't see how to get past them. So where do I start? I'm never going to not worry, you know?"

"It's not about 'not worrying'. You're never going to stop that, it's a natural part of fatherhood. What you need to do is accept that it happened and start preparing for the future. The phones were a good step. What else could you do to help them grow into self-sufficient young men, Regis?"

"You're asking me? I just said I don't know what to do... I need to think on it more."

Clarus smiled at him. "Good thing we'll be here for another day. Let me know what you come up with."

-o-

Regis found the handprint on Prompto's back as they were getting into the tub. "What's this?"

"Oh, Gladio patted me on the back. He's so funny. He said that the dirtier the are, the more manly you are. I told him that's not true, cuz you're a man and you're not dirty, Daddy."

"Haha, that's right. You don't need to be dirty to be manly, in fact, the ladies love a clean gentleman." Regis made sure to get the boys spotless, even managing to get the dirt that had found its way behind their ears. 

"Gladio and I arm wrestled, and I won once! Well, it was because Prompto's camera flashed in his eyes, but it still counts, right?" Noctis flexed and his brother clapped. 

Regis rubbed the towel over black hair. "Hmm, I don't know. Prompto, should that count as a win?" 

"Yeah! Noct is a winner, so it has to count!" Prompto giggled as Regis dryed him off. 

They put on pajamas, brushed their teeth, and exited the bathroom. Regis tucked them in and Clarus took his son to bathe. Iris had gone before the boys, Jared distracting the rambunctious Gladio with a story while he rocked Talcott to sleep. The baby had been washed first. 

They were almost asleep when Gladio returned. He launched himself onto the bed next to his sister's. She didn't even flinch in her sleep. 

The Caelum children, however, woke back up when they heard the creaky springs yelling under Gladio's bouncing. Regis saw their eyes pop back open and sighed. He decided they could stay up for a little bit, they could just sleep in tomorrow morning. 

"Now, boys, go right to sleep. I'm going to bed too." Regis exaggerated a yawn, and walked out of the room. Clarus, who had been trying to settle his son, faked fatigue as well. "If I hear you, I'm coming back in."

Gladio waited until the door clicked closed. He rolled out of his bed, careful not to wake his sister as he moved past. He crept beyond the crib Jared had set up in the room. The grandfather removed the table that had been in the room because the crib didn't fit in the bedroom the adults were bunking in. He planned to check in on Talcott when he inevitably got up to pee. Jared could count on his old bladder like clockwork. 

Gladio climbed up onto the bed that Noctis and Prompto were sharing. There were four separate beds in the room, but they had immediately crawled into the same one. "You guys up?"

"Yeah! Where's the flashlight? It's pretty dark in here." Noctis sat up and looked at the weak moonlight filtering in through the window. Clouds kept stealing what little light there was. 

"What, are you scared of the dark like a baby?" Gladio tried to keep his laughing low. If his dad came back in then it would be bedtime for sure. 

Noctis frowned. "I'm not a baby. We don't need the flashlight, right, Prom?"

"I think we should put in on." Prompto didn't really like the dark, and there were no nightlights here in this unfamiliar room. 

"Alright, I'll get it." Gladio shook his head and climbed down to get the flashlight from his bag. All of their luggage had been placed neatly by the side of the door. 

"Whoa, cool!" Gladio returned with the flashlight and a cupped hand. "Stay still, little buddy, I wanna show my friends!"

Gladio tossed the light onto the bed and climbed up with one arm. He shined the flashlight beam on his hand once he made it to the top. "Look, a little spider!"

Prompto scooted back, climbing onto the pillows. "Put it back, Gladdy!"

"Why, it's just a bug. It's not going to eat you." Gladio let it crawl up his arm. 

"Gladio! Get it away from my brother!" Noctis kneeled on the bed in front of where Prompto was clutching the pillow underneath him. 

"You're such a scaredy cat." Gladio climbed off the bed and put the spider on the floor. It crawled away, trying to get back to its web. 

"Prompto's not a scaredy cat, bugs are gross. Some of them can give you diseases if they bite you. I know because Monica told me." 

"Well, that one didn't bite me. So stop being a scaredy cat." Gladio stuck his tongue out at Noctis. 

"Prom, come off of that pillow. I need it." 

Prompto crawled off slowly and kept watch for the evil spider. Noctis grabbed the pillow as soon as it was free. He swung it at Gladio, catching him in the face. 

The force of the fluffbag hitting his face made him curse. 

He went to go get his pillow but Noctis' question stopped him. "What's that word?"

"Oh, it's a bad word. I'm not allowed to say it. My dad said it means female dog? But the guy on tv said it when he asked where the other guy put the money. There were no dogs there, so I don't know why he said it. But it sounds cool!"

Noctis added this word to his arsenal. He tested it out. 

"Noct, Daddy said not to say bad words!" Prompto couldn't believe there were more bad words and that Gladio knew so many. 

"Please don't tell, Prom!" Noctis raised the pillow to hit Gladio again. 

Before he could, the bedroom door opened. Jared walked in to check on Talcott, and was surprised to find that the other three boys were awake. "Shouldn't you children be in bed?"

"Aw, but Mr. Jared, we were having lots of fun!" Gladio turned off the flashlight and walked back to his bed. 

Talcott was still sleeping, but Jared went around and righted the Caelums' bedding before tucking Gladio in. "You boys need your sleep. You can have more fun tomorrow, I promise. Would you like to hear a story to help you get to dreamland?"

"Okay, Mr. Jared."

"Once upon a time, there was a sword in a waterfall-"


	16. Chapter 16

"-Thirteen! Fourteen! Fifteen! Ready or not, here I come!" He ran away from the doorway of the lighthouse. 

Gladio's yelling could be heard all the way behind the lighthouse where Noctis and Prompto were hiding. There were a lot of crates, and leaning against one provided a perfect spot to evade discovery. 

"He'll never find us here, Prom." Noctis giggled as he pictured Gladio walking around confused. 

"Noct, smile!" Prompto checked the camera display. Hmm, the black and white filter looked cool... 

"Meow."

Both boys looked up from the camera. A familiar cat came up and began rubbing on their legs. "No way, Carbuncle?" 

"How did he get here, Noct?" Prompto took a picture before petting their friend. 

"I don't know, but it's nice to see him again." Noctis laughed as the cat flopped over to expose its tummy. "Belly rubs!"

Prompto delicately pet a tiny paw. "Look at his little toes, they're so pink!"

The cat started purring and stood back up to rub against their heads. 

All their laughing made them easy to find. Gladio whipped around the lighthouse, screaming at the top of his lungs. "I FOUND YOU!!!"

The cat panicked and bolted away without glancing back. "Aww, bye Carbuncle."

"Gladio! You scared him away!" Noctis stood up and pouted. They had been having fun before he ruined it. 

"Oh. Well, you don't need to be a baby about it. You two are always crying. What's wrong with you?" Gladio didn't understand why his friends were always so... emotional. Yeah, he got sad too, but not as much as the boys he hung out with. 

"We're not crying! I'm mad you made the cat leave and now you're calling us names again! You've been doing that since yesterday!"

Prompto, who had stayed sitting, pulled his knees up to his chin to hug his legs. Noct was mad. The last time he was mad he got in trouble and started crying. Prompto didn't like seeing his brother sad and hurting. 

"Th-there's nothing 'wrong' w-with us... Gladdy, why would you s-say th-that?"

The other two turned to look at the tiny blond. Noctis wrapped his arms around his brother. "Prom, it's okay. Gladio didn't mean it."

"But you are a crybaby, you're starting to cry right now!" 

Noctis saw red. He stomped over and glared up at his slightly taller friend. "Don't call my Prompto names!"

"Or what, you'll cry too?"

"Please don't fight!" Prompto saw Noctis' fists shaking as he yelled at Gladio. He stood up and went to grab them before his brother could do anything. But Gladio thought the younger brother was running at him, so he stepped forward to meet the blond. He pushed Prompto down before he could do anything. 

Noctis had been turning at the sound of his brother's panicked voice when Gladio moved. He saw Prompto land on the ground, his Prompto's eyes wide in shock and his mouth slightly open. He was too surprised to even cry. 

Noctis practically flew on top of Gladio, tackling him to the ground. "Don't! Be! Mean! To! My! Prompto!" Both boys wrestled, each trying to pin the other down. 

"You always think you're in charge but you're not!" Gladio grabbed a fist before it could land. 

"Well, you're always so rude to everybody!" Noctis yanked his other arm back to hit Gladio's head. 

They tussled for a minute or so before Prompto stood up. He had been frozen, watching the entire thing in horrified silence. 

"please"

The grunting boys almost didn't hear his minuscule plea, but Gladio had seen him stand up. Noctis had followed his gaze, wondering why he was getting distracted during their battle. 

The combatants saw Prompto, tears streaming down, hands shaking. But he was standing tall as he calmly spoke to his Noctis and their dear friend. 

"Stop fighting. Please. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Tsk. Of course not, you're always too nice." Gladio mashed Noctis into the ground a little. 

"GLADIOLUS AMICITIA! Get off of him!"

All three boys looked at Clarus. 

He had been coming to get them to use the homemade bubble soap Jared had put together. Clarus knew they had come up to play by the lighthouse, and when he didn't see them in the front he walked around, completely surprised to find the scene in front of him. 

Gladio and Noctis both yelled at the same time as they scrambled off of each other. "He started it!"

Clarus sighed. He looked at Prompto, knowing that Regis' youngest was an honest boy. "What happened?"

"Please don't be mad. We were playing hide and seek and Noct and I came back here. Carbuncle the cat found us first and then he got scared when Gladio yelled when he found us and then Noct got mad and Gladio said we were crybabies and then-"

"Slow down. Breathe. Look at me. Okay, now continue." 

Noctis butt in from where he had been standing. "Gladio pushed him!"

"Well, Noct tackled me!" "Cuz you pushed Prompto!"

"Enough! I asked Prompto, he wasn't fighting. You two are in big trouble. We don't hit or push or call people names. Both of you are smart enough to know better." Clarus pointed at the house. "When we get inside you two are going to sit in time out, and then you're going to apologize." 

"Yes, Dad." "Yes, Mr. Clarus."

Prompto ran over to take Noctis' hand as they started walking to the house. Clarus' voice stopped him right before he grabbed his big brother. 

"No. He's in trouble. Move away from him."

Prompto looked up at Clarus' face to see if he was serious. He was. 

"Put that wobbling lip away, young man. You are a big boy, and you can walk without Noctis' help." 

Prompto put his thumb in his mouth and Clarus caught himself. He was going to tell the blond to take his finger out, but then he remembered Regis' comment. Prompto only sucked his thumb when something was wrong. 

He let the boy keep his thumb in. 

Prompto followed Noctis and Gladio, who hung their heads as they shuffled down the lighthouse path's steps to the house. 

-o-

Regis was playing with Iris while Clarus fetched the boys. 

"Why yes, Princess. I would love some more tea." Iris shoved another rattle in his hands. When he started shaking it she snatched it back and tried to shove it into his mouth. "Drink!"

Laughing, he moved it away and tickled her belly. 

He looked up when the door opened, frowning when he saw how downcast everyone looked. "What's wrong?"

Clarus began explaining after he had Gladio sit in one corner and Noctis in the other. Prompto walked over to his father and just... collapsed onto his lap, face buried in his father's chest. Regis felt his shirt getting wet. 

"I found Gladio and Noct rolling on the floor, honest to goodness fighting. They said there was namecalling and that Prompto was knocked down. I think they need some cool down time before apologizing, Regis."

Cradling Prompto, he nodded. He would speak to Noctis after Clarus let them out of timeout. He stood up and took his youngest out of the room. Jared was in the room that the children had shared, changing Talcott's diaper. When he left, Regis sat down on the bed with Prompto in his lap. 

"What happened?"

Prompto repeated everything, from how Noctis' fists shook as he yelled to how he had tried asking them to stop and how Gladio just dismissed his input. 

"Oh. Gladio shouldn't have called you names, and Noctis shouldn't have started yelling at him. He should've gotten an adult to help. Prompto, are you okay from when you were pushed?"

"Yeah, but I'm sad because when we were walking back I wasn't allowed to hold Noct's hand. Mr. Clarus s-said I didn't need Noct's help but I do b-because I'm always trip-ping or messing up or s-somebody's trying to t-take me away and I'm always ss-so s-scared when people are mad and N-Noct always makes it b-better."

Regis rubbed his back as he started crying again. "Prompto..."

He sighed. This was a delicate subject, and he hoped he could explain it without confusing his son. 

"Noctis will always help you when he is able, but sometimes you boys need to do some things on your own. He can't hold your hand if he's in trouble for hitting. But when he says sorry, then he can hold your hand again."

"Okay. When will he be out of trouble?" Prompto wiped his eyes. He could wait. He would wait for Noctis for as long as it took. 

"That's up to Clarus. He found you boys, so he knows how the situation should be handled." He trusted the other father's judgment. "But, Prompto, look at me."

Teary eyes stared at him. 

"You're not always messing up. You're learning and growing. People aren't perfect at everything right away, they need to practice. As for people trying to take you away... I will be completely honest with you. That scares me so much. But I want you boys to be ready in case it happens again. That's why I gave you the phones, and I think I'm going to have Cor teach you how to fight. He used to be in the army, so he should still remember how to stop bad guys. I'll ask him to teach you and Noctis how."

He'd have to ask Clarus about the 'self defense lessons' idea. He probably should've done that before promising Prompto, though. Oops. 

"Daddy? Can we see if Noct is done now?" Prompto felt better, but he was still worried about his brother. 

"Okay, but don't tell him about the fighting lessons. Uh, it's a surprise for when we go home, okay?" Noctis had just gotten in trouble for fighting, if he learned right away that he would get to fight more then his timeout would've taught him nothing. 

"Okay, Daddy." 

-o-

Noctis was seething. Stupid Gladio. How dare he! push! Prompto!

Gladio was a big brother too, why didn't he understand that insulting a younger sibling in front of the older one wasn't a good idea? Noctis had never treated Iris the way Gladio had treated Prompto today. 

Noctis remembered how Daddy had said his love for his brother was special. Maybe Gladio didn't know that he should love his sister extra, like Noctis loved Prompto? Maybe Iris didn't love Gladio like Prompto loved Noctis?

He started to feel bad for his friend. 

He dared to peek at the other boy in trouble. "Turn back around, Noctis." Stupid Mr. Clarus!

Noctis was mad at him too. He had heard Prompto's quiet sniffles as they walked to the house, and he had wanted to grab his hand so bad. But... then Gladio's dad would've told Prompto that he didn't need Noctis again. 

What a big, stupid lie. 

Who would keep his brother safe from bad guys? Who would give him hugs and kisses? Noctis needed Prompto to help him, too. If he didn't have his favorite person in the whole wide world, then who would hug and kiss and sing to Noctis? Who would read to him, and eat his veggies, and tell him when Daddy was sad? Noctis knew for a fact that he and Prompto needed each other equally, and Mr. Clarus was dead wrong about them not needing each other's help. 

...Maybe he didn't know that, though. Mr. Clarus didn't hang out with him and his Prompto... He didn't know how amazing they were. Noctis found he couldn't be mad at him for making a mistake. Noctis made lots of mistakes, and nobody stayed mad at him for long... So maybe he could stop being mad at the Amicitias. They had just made mistakes. 

He had just told Prompto he loved him despite his mistakes. 

He could do the same for his friends. 

Regis and Prompto returned, and Clarus called Gladio and Noctis over. Their ten minutes were up. 

"Gladio. Why were you in trouble?"

"Because I called my friends names and hit them." Gladio's voice was actually quiet. 

"Why don't we do that, and what do you say?"

"Because that's very mean, and we're supposed to be nice to people. I'm sorry for calling you names and pushing and hitting you, Noct and Prom."

"I forgive you." Prompto really did forgive Gladio, but he wanted this apology to be over already so he could be with his brother again. 

"Noctis, why were you in trouble?"

"Because I got mad and started fighting with Gladio. I made a mistake, and I'm sorry. I forgive you for making mistakes too." 

Noctis walked over to hug the Amicitias, little one first. The big one was surprised to receive a hug. He had thought Regis' son wouldn't like him anymore. 

Noctis bolted over to Prompto and hugged him. Prompto latched on, and they stayed that way until Regis finally tapped their shoulders. "Noctis-"

"I know, Daddy. I can't be mad, because fighting with Gladio didn't help me keep Prompto safe. Can we go play now? I missed my brother." 

Regis was so proud and a little shocked. He decided to skip the lecture, it seemed Noctis was starting to realize that anger wasn't helpful. 

Jared, who had been sitting on the floor with Iris and Talcott during the entire exchange, finally spoke. "Now that we all feel better, let's use those bubbles outside."

-o-

Prompto and Noctis sat off to the side, leaning against each other. They watched as Jared blew bubbles for the toddlers and Gladio. Regis and Clarus were standing apart from the bubble blowing too, discussing something. Well, Daddy looked like he was doing a lot of talking. Mr. Clarus kept nodding and saying a couple sentences before listening again. 

"Prom, thanks for trying to stop me and Gladio fighting. That was really brave of you." Noctis kissed his brother's cheek. Prompto just cuddled against the older boy's chest, wrapping his arms around Noctis. He was almost falling into his brother's lap, but Noctis kept him from tipping over. 

"I didn't want you and Gladdy to get hurt. I'm glad you're not mad anymore."

"Well, I feel bad for Gladio. He doesn't have a Prompto brother like I do."

"Oh. Well, he doesn't have a Noct brother either. I guess we just need to be his friends!"

Gladio ran over to them, jumping up and down. "You're missing the bubbles, come on! Come on!"

They followed their dear friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out Dynamic Duo (a batman au by yours truly XD) while I write the next chapter. I'll also be updating that one soon!


	17. Chapter 17

He looked at the circled date on the calendar. August third. 

Tomorrow. 

Nine o'clock. 

Eye doctor. 

Regis' stomach twisted. He had forgotten all about the appointment. 

No No No! Not another doctor! But Prompto had started complaining that things in the distance looked 'too fuzzy, and not in a good way like a kitten'. They couldn't cancel this appointment. 

Regis didn't approve of cursing, but he was alone in his office and the boys were asleep in their room. 

Regis said every expletive he knew. 

The boys had started self defense training with Cor a week ago, so Regis was worried that Noctis would not hesitate to use the one move they'd covered if he felt that Prompto was endangered. 

The father put his head in his hands and his elbows on the desk. When he had asked Cor, the chauffeur immediately agreed. Regis had sat in on the first lesson two days after they returned from Cape Caem. Cor had explained to the boys that violence should be an absolute last resort. 

He had told them to stand up and throw a punch, just so he could see where he'd need to start teaching them. Unfortunately, Noctis did not wait until Cor moved back. 

Noctis had punched Cor right in his... 

Well, Regis just hoped Cor didn't want kids in the future. 

The chauffeur had doubled over, saying that 'that'll stop any man who bothers you'. That was the wrong thing to say, because now Noctis was convinced that he was all done training. Cor hadn't really been up to teaching the rest of the lesson anyway. 

They hadn't had another one after that. 

-o-

"Prom, what are you singing?"

Prompto put down his spoonful of oatmeal. "Silly Noct, I'm singing that song about rain calls! Don't you remember?"

"Calling for Rain? Yeah, that song was pretty catchy. Swallow before you sing though." Regis was jittery as he tried his hardest to think of a way to tell the boys about the appointment without inciting panic. 

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Now that he had stopped singing, Prompto noticed how weird their father was acting. 

Noctis turned to look at Regis, and the father felt especially nervous now that both boys knew something was not right. 

"Ah, boys... We have to go out today after breakfast."

"Where, Daddy?" Noctis furrowed his eyebrows, usually their father told them the location right away. 

Weskham walked into the dining room, bowl of blueberries in his hands. "Sorry about the wait, lads. The carton fell over, and I had to clean up the mess. I managed to save some of the fruit for your oatmeal, though."

"Thanks, Wes! You always make our food extra special and yummy for us!" Prompto smiled as Weskham added some blueberries to his food. 

Regis could swear he heard a heavenly chorus singing as he realized how to tell his sons. He had to remember to give Prompto a big kiss on his cheek later. 

"Boys, we have to go to the eye SPECIALIST today."

The other three in the room looked at him, confused about the emphasis. 

"Daddy, you're crazy." Noctis continued eating his food. 

-o-

The eye specialist's office was small, there were only a couple of chairs, a coffee table, and a small bin of toys in the empty waiting area. 

Regis asked the boys to go pick a toy from the bin as he checked them in. When he saw they were playing he leaned over the receptionist's counter and whispered. "Can you tell the doctor not to use the word 'doctor' at all? My sons are scared of them and I don't want them to be upset. I told them we were coming to a specialist." Regis was still pleased with himself for the clever solution. 

".....Okay??" The receptionist signed them in and went to talk to the doctor about the odd request. 

Regis sat down in the chair closest to where his boys were playing. They had found baby dolls in the toy bin. 

"Daddy, Cindy put her baby doll in the oven at daycare to help it stay warm! She said she's going to be a mommy when she grows up, but if she doesn't like it then she'll put the baby back in the toy bin and just fix cars." Noctis held his baby doll upside down as he pretended to change the diaper. 

Regis had to text Cid that little gem. "Oh, really? Do you boys think you'll be daddies one day?"

"Yeah! I'll be a really good one like you! I'll tell cool stories and take my kids to fun places." Prompto rocked the doll, holding it close just like his father sometimes held him and Noct. 

"I think you boys will make excellent parents one day." Regis smiled warmly at his sons. 

Noctis dropped the baby doll right on its head. "Oops. Sorry baby." He picked it up by its poor head and chucked it carelessly into the bin. "I'm all done with the baby. Prompto, can you read a magazine to me?" 

Regis laughed. So much for his faith in Noctis' fatherhood potential. Well... That wasn't really fair. Noctis was excellent at protecting Prompto, and Regis was sure he'd extend the same level of effort for a real baby. 

Prompto gently put his doll away. He picked a magazine at random and sat down with Noctis. 

"Fiiifff tuh eh eh nuh."

"Two e's together say eeee." Regis listened as Prompto tried again. 

"Fiiifff tuh eeee nuh. Fifteen. Daddy, why does this magazine have a number name?"

"Because it's supposed to be read by teenagers who are fifteen." Regis' phone dinged, and he chuckled at Cid's response to his text. 

"We can't read this, Prom. We're too little. Here, let's try this one." Noctis picked up a women's gossip magazine. 

Prompto picked the red words on the cover to try sounding out. "Buh et tuh er. Better. Suh eh cks? Daddy, what that word?"

Regis head shot up from the phone. Chocobo turds, he should've screened the magazines before allowing them to read them. Of course his innocent babies would accidentally pick the worst possible one. 

"Uh, that means gender, like boy and girl. But just use the word gender, okay? The other word is a bad word."

Prompto's hands flew to his mouth. Oh no he had said a bad word and now Daddy was going to make him wash with soap and it was going to be bad and it wasn't fair because he didn't want to say a bad word !!!

"I'm sorry! Please don't make me wash with soap! I won't say it again! I'm sorry Daddy!"

Regis gently grabbed Prompto's shoulders and the blond looked at his father. "It's okay, just don't say it again. I know it was an accident this time."

Noctis chimed in. "Yeah, it wasn't on purpose like when Gladio says bad words. He knows lots of them."

"Does he say them around you?"

Noctis realized his mistake and answered sheepishly. "Not a whole lot. I only learned one more from him besides the bad poop word." Noctis was careful not to say the curse, he didn't feel like sitting in time out right now. 

"Boys, we talked about this. You two are intelligent enough to say nice words. Please don't curse again, okay?"

Both of his sons nodded. 

The specialist finally came to collect her patients. Noctis squinted at her scrubs. It reminded him of the nurse at the doctor's office where they met Prompto's evil daddy...

"Look, Daddy. The doctor's here. Let's go." Prompto held out his hand, wondering why Noctis was staring at the doctor suspiciously instead of holding onto his brother. 

Regis was floored. "You knew!?"

"We had to check in and wait like at Dr. Maria's. And there are lots of magazines. Isn't every place with lots of magazines a doctor place?" 

Noctis finally snapped out of his staring contest with the patiently waiting eye doctor. He grabbed his brother's hand and pointed at the medical professional. "You better not make my Prompto cry. And if you try to take him, I'll punch you!"

"Noctis! Apologize, that was extremely rude!" Regis just turned red. 

"Sorry. But I mean it. Don't hurt my brother!" 

-o-

Both boys marveled at the large machine that would help the doctor write Prompto's glasses prescription. She knew he would need them, Regis had described how Prompto had trouble seeing things in the distance and that he had recently started squinting and getting headaches. 

"One or two? One... or two?"

"They look the same?" Prompto answered nervously, hoping he was guessing right. 

"Prompto, just say which one looks clearer, there is no wrong answer. Now, three or four? Three... or four?"

Noctis watched as his brother chose numbers. The doctor used a gizmo to scan Prompto's eyes and the display showed up on her laptop. "Whoa! Cool!"

Noctis looked at the close up and then climbed onto the chair to look at his brother's actual eyes. "Hmm, your eyes are prettier than on the laptop."

"Thanks, Noct! I like your eyes too, they're super blue!"

The doctor let Noctis watch as she put eye drops in Prompto's eyes. 

"Okay, I'm going to send the report so they can start on his lenses. Do you want to come pick frames now, or will you be ordering glasses from another provider?" The doctor ushered them into a different room with a wall of glasses to choose from. 

"We'll pick frames now." Regis had chosen this office because they were able to make the glasses on site. He didn't want Prompto to have to wait another week for the glasses to be delivered. 

The boys began examining the various frames on the wall. 

There were metal frames, plastic ones, blue, red, pink, green, square, round, tortoise shell...

Prompto gasped as he found the perfect pair. He held them up for Noctis and his father to see. 

They were black, plastic, and square. The frames had two tiny silver stars on each of the arms. The front sides of the glasses each had a little silver star where the frame's body connected to the arms. 

Prompto poked the six stars. "It's perfect! It has stars like Noct's name and there are six like how Noct is going to be six soon!!!"

Regis looked at the glasses that Prompto had picked... from the girl's section. But he said nothing, his son was so excited and the glasses didn't look overly feminine. "Try them on."

Prompto put the glasses on his face. Noctis gasped and grabbed his brother's cheeks. "Prompto, you look so cute!"

They both laughed as Noctis squished his cheeks up, making the glasses on his face bounce a bit. 

Regis handed the frames to the doctor, and she took them back to be fitted with the lenses. 

-o-

"Everything looks so... sharp!" Prompto reached out and poked a strand of Noctis' hair. He giggled as it separated from the rest. All this new detail was amazing!

He pushed the glasses up. 

"Prom, wait until Ignis sees! You two are like twins now!" Noctis frowned. "Daddy, can I get glasses too? I need to match Prompto."

Regis, who had been busy texting a picture of the boys with Prompto's new glasses to Sylva, Cid, Clarus, Monica, Weskham... 

Their father twisted around in the passenger seat of the Regalia so he could see his sons. "Noctis, your eyes don't need the help to see, but what about if we picked sunglasses from the store? I could pop out the lenses, and the frames could be your glasses?"

"Will that make me look like Prompto?" 

"A little bit, yes." Regis couldn't stop grinning. He really did have the cutest children ever. 

"Okay. Let's get me some glasses."

Cor, who had driving with a tiny smile, changed their route. 

-o-

"No, these don't look like Prom's glasses either." Noctis turned away from the rack of brightly colored, vibrantly patterned sunglasses. 

"Noctis, we won't be able to find the exact same frames." Regis held up a dark blue pair with tiny bananas. "How about these?"

"No, those look too silly." Noctis huffed moodily. "They don't have any Prompto glasses here for me. Let's just go home." He crossed his arms and pouted. 

"Ah! Noct, look!! These glasses have fish on them! They're perfect for you!" Prompto had been searching the rack too, and he held up a pair of black sunglasses with white fish on the arms. 

Noctis tried them on because Prompto found them and they had fish. "Do I look like you, Prom?"

"You look super cool, Noct! I like them!" Prompto pushed up his glasses. 

Regis chimed in, though he suspected his oldest was already convinced by his brother. "The frames are black, just like Prompto's." 

"Perfect! Thank you for finding them with your new super vision, Prom!!!" Noctis hugged his awesome sibling. 

Regis popped out the dark lenses when they were back in the car. Noctis excitedly shoved the frames onto his face. "Prom, take a picture on your camera when we get home!"

Prompto pulled out his phone. "I can use this for right now!"

Regis just pulled out his own phone to take another picture to send to everybody. 

They finally made it home for lunchtime. They began eating the sandwiches Weskham had prepared. 

Prompto pushed up the glasses. "Oh no, I got mayo on my new glasses! They're ruined, because now I see blurry again!"

Regis wiped his hands with a napkin and took Prompto's glasses. "They're not ruined, they're just dirty. Here, all better." He placed the glasses he had cleaned back onto his son's face. 

"Thanks, you fixed them!" Prompto continued eating. 

After lunch they washed up and decided to play with their stuffed animals in their room. Regis went to go work on some reports in his office. Monica had to leave during lunch due to a sick family member, so Regis was a little nervous about leaving them alone in their room. He let them play without supervision though, Clarus had said they needed a couple of minutes a day where they could be themselves without adult influence. Regis still planned to check in on them in a little while, fostering independence be damned. 

"Mr. Behemoth would love another cookie!" Prompto danced over to the toy bin to find something for his toy to eat. As he danced back with a block he tripped on a stuffed tonberry. The glasses went flying. 

Noctis picked up his brother and then his glasses. "Oh no, Noct, are they okay!?"

"They're okay, Prom. Here." He returned the intact glasses to his baby brother's face. 

Prompto pushed up the glasses and handed Noctis the block for their stuffed animal to eat. "Om nom nom!"

Prompto picked up the tonberry doll he had tripped on. "That was super mean, don't trip anybody else, okay?" He made the doll answer him with a silly voice. "I'm sorry, Prom. I think I should give you and Noct a hug!"

He made the doll waddle over to hug Noctis. His big brother just hugged Prompto instead. "Come on, let's go see if we can get a snack."

They wandered out of the room to look for their father. When they found him they asked for a snack. Regis chuckled, he was just standing up to go check on them when they burst into his office. "It's too early for snack right now. Why don't we play a computer game?" 

Regis closed his email folder and loaded up a new webpage with a game. It was a simple one, the goal was to press the space bar to make a chocobo jump over rocks and other obstacles. If it tripped three times then the game was over. 

Noctis let Prompto go first. The youngest son was getting a pretty good score, but then the glasses started sliding down his face. He tried tilting his head back and peering down his nose. If he took his hands away from the keyboard then he'd mess up! 

Noctis noticed and pushed them back up for his brother. "Thanks, Noct!" 

Prompto's digital chocobo crossed the finish line. "Whoa, you won! Good job, Prom!"

"Here, Noct, it's your turn now." Prompto slid off of the desk chair so his brother could play. Noctis managed to win as well. "Daddy, that game was easy. Do you have any different ones?"

"I don't have any other games, sorry. I mostly use the computer for work, not playing, so I don't have many fun things on it."

"Oh."

"But you can make your own game. You have blocks, and you can make your toys jump over them." Regis figured they would have more fun building instead of just playing the computer game again. 

"Okay, that sounds like fun! Come on, Prom."

They walked back to their room, new objective in mind. They cleared the floor of the previous game.

The young engineers placed block after block on the floor. Noctis thought the straight line looked too easy to navigate, so he started putting stuffed animals in the way. And then books somehow joined the obstacle course. 

Prompto stood the last book up and then crouched behind it. He held his action figure and made it dance around. "You can't catch me! There's a maze in the way!"

"I will catch you! I need to tickle your belly! Muahaha, you can't hide!" Noctis made his superhero doll jump, cartwheel, and fly over all the stuff in the way. 

Prompto pushed up his glasses. As he made his action figure run away he accidentally crawled into the bedpost. He just clipped it with his shoulder, and when he looked back to figure out what he had hit the glasses fell off. 

Noctis jumped over their maze and accidentally kicked the glasses under the bed in his haste to help. Neither of them noticed, Noctis was concerned about his brother and Prompto was busy rubbing his shoulder. 

"Are you okay!?" Noctis moved Prompto's shirt out of the way to check for bruises. 

"I'm okay, Noct! I'm tough just like you!" Prompto tried to flex like his brother sometimes did, but Noctis was pulling off his shirt now and Prompto had to lift his arms to avoid being tangled in the fabric. 

"I don't see any booboos..." Noctis still pressed a kiss to his Prompto's shoulder. "Please be careful, okay?"

"What happened here!???!!?!" Regis had thought it was too quiet as he had approached their bedroom to check on them. But he was not prepared for what greeted him. 

Toys everywhere, books lying open with bent pages, stuffed animals turned on their heads, and a concerned looking Noctis holding onto a shirtless and glasses-less Prompto among the mess. 

"We were playing but Prom knocked into the bed. He's okay, I already gave him kisses. Want to play with us, Daddy?" 

The boys stared up at him with their adorable faces and he just couldn't be mad. Exasperated, yes, but anger was out of the question. Regis had never realized just how tough Monica's job was. 

"Let's clean up first. Prompto, put your shirt back on... Where are your glasses?"

Ah! Prompto didn't even notice that he wasn't wearing his spectacles! He began scanning the floor and pushing toys out of the way. "I can't find them!"

Noctis threw the stuffed animals out of his way as he tore through the mess. "Not under here, nope, are they here? Where did they go???"

Prompto, still shirtless, lay against the floor face down. "I'm sorry I lost my glasses, Daddy. I d-didn't mean t-to..."

Noctis dropped the block he had been looking under and crawled over to lay next to Prompto. "We'll find them. It's okay, Prom."

Regis had been trying to put some of the toys away while he searched. "Boys, please sit up and help me. I think we'll find them as we clean up."

Prompto sat up and wiped his face. He couldn't search by acting like a crybaby. He put his shirt back on and crawled towards the mess to help his father. 

Noctis also helped clean up. "Where, oh, where did Prom's glasses go, oh where, oh where can they be?"

The floor was clear, but there was still no sign of the glasses. Noctis sat on the floor and took off his modified fish sunglasses. He put them down and rubbed his face. "Prom, the house ate them. Daddy, can the eye doctor give him new ones?"

Regis was stumped. He knew his son had to have lost them in this room. "Yes, but I think we should keep looking. Let's see, we know they're not in the toy bins, we just filled those. They're not on your bookshelf... Did you put them in your dresser with your clothes?"

They checked all the drawers. Nothing but socks, pants, shirts, and underwear. 

"Did you put them on your bed?" Regis checked the blankets. "Did they fall under the bed?"

Both boys dropped to their bellies to check the one place they hadn't looked. 

"FOUND THEM!!!" Noctis grabbed the glasses, handed them to Prompto, and put his fake glasses back on. "Thank you, Noct!!!"

Regis smiled. Process of elimination for the win! "Whew. Come on, boys. Now it's snack time."

-o-

"Pretzel sticks and nacho dip, a yummy snack for Noct to eat, lalala doo doo doo la!" Prompto sang as Weskham put two bowls in front of them. He pushed up his glasses. 

"And you too, Prom! I'll share, so don't worry." Noctis dipped a pretzel into the goopy goodness and handed it to his brother before taking one for himself. 

Prompto was very careful not to smear anything on his glasses like at lunchtime. When the glasses slipped down he used his wrist to push them back up. There was no food on that part of his body.

Regis took a few pretzel sticks as he thought about what they could play together until dinner time. He wasn't going to leave them to destroy their room again. 

"Daddy, can we play some King's Knight?" Prompto licked some excess dip off of a pretzel before eating it. 

Well, that made things easy. "Alright. May I have a turn? You boys are always talking about that game, but I've never actually played it." Regis figured they wouldn't get into trouble if he played with them. 

The family played the video game for an hour and a half. The boys had a lot of fun laughing at how terrible a player Regis was. 

"It was so funny when the troll beat you up, Daddy!" Noctis imitated how the monster has smooshed the digital hero. 

"I liked when you accidentally cast sleep on your friend and then the thief stole your treasure!" Prompto giggled at how confused his father had been. 

Regis shook his head as they all sat down for dinner. "Yes, go ahead and laugh at your poor, silly father. I think I'll leave the video games to you boys from now on."

"Can we have a bubble bath before bed?" Noctis figured Daddy would say yes because of all the fun they were having, so he didn't bother trying to use his puppy dog eyes. 

"I don't see why not. Who knows, maybe there will be a sea monster you boys will end up battling?" Regis held up his arms and pretended to grab at them across the table. 

Prompto laughed. "Wait, am I supposed to take my glasses into the tub? They'll get wet!"

"No, Prompto. You don't wear them in the tub or while you're sleeping. Good job thinking ahead, though."

-o-

Both glasses sat on the nightstand side by side. 

Prompto and Noctis, clean at last, snuggled under a thin blanket as a slightly dripping Regis read them a bedtime story. 

"Do you like your new glasses, Prompto?" Regis pushed some hair out of his son's eyes. 

"Yes, even though I had to keep pushing them up and I almost lost them." Prompto sighed contentedly. "I still love the tiny stars on them."

Noctis, half asleep already, hummed. "I liked matching you, Prom. My fish glasses were super... cool..."

Regis kissed his precious sons good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put the glasses Prompto picked on my tumblr. XD
> 
> Unfortunately I could not find the ones Noctis picked so he could match his brother. X(


	18. Chapter 18

"And they have stars on them like Noct's name and I love them!" Prompto stopped bouncing so Ignis could admire his glasses. 

Ignis poked one of the stars. "They're really cool!"

Noctis pointed at his fish frames. "Look, Ignis, now we all match!"

"We're three twins!" Prompto grabbed the other boys' hands. 

"You mean triplets, Prompto." Ignis giggled at his friend's incorrect terminology. 

The boys spoke more about their glasses as Mr. Scientia spoke to Regis. 

"They are making considerable progress. Noctis is showing more interest, and Prompto is grasping higher level concepts quickly."

"Higher level??" Regis wasn't sure what he meant. 

"I just started showing him how to recognize when to blend two letters. For example, 's' and 'h' to make 'sh' and 's' and 't' to make 'st'. We've practiced several blends and digraphs, and Prompto works through the flash cards with little trouble. Noctis is trying, but he misses half of them. It will come with time, so there's no need to be concerned. We've only been working for a month."

Regis looked at his children. They had started in July, and they were now in August. For Prompto to be blending sounds so well already... Regis supposed Mr. Scientia wasn't as impressed with the progress because of his nephew. Ignis was already reading, so Prompto's success probably seemed normal to him. And if he was telling Regis not to worry about Noctis then his oldest was probably doing well too. 

The Caelum boys had started tickling Ignis, and his laughs made the adults look at them. 

"Goodbye, my sons. Be good for Mr. Scientia, okay?" Regis knelt and held his arms open. Noctis and Prompto barreled into him. "I'll be back when your lesson is over."

Each child kissed a cheek. "I won't curse, and Prom's always good. Don't worry, Daddy!"

Mr. Scientia started the reading lesson with a review. They blazed through the flash cards, Noctis only missed four letter combinations this time. 

Ignis brought one of the cookbooks over for them to read from. "Look, this one shows you how to make fancy cupcakes!"

Mr. Scientia had them read the cooking directions instead of the short practice sentences he was planning on using. He figured real world application was more beneficial to learning than canned phrases. 

"Prompto, what does this heading say?" Mr. Scientia pointed to the page. 

"C and h says ch... Ch oc oh lat eh. Chocohlat eh. Chocolate?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Mr. Scientia knew Prompto knew the answer, but he wanted the boy to trust himself. 

"It says chocolate, because the picture right here has brown frosting." Prompto nodded his head, he was sure he had read correctly. 

"Very good. That was a tricky word, but you figured it out. I liked how you used the photo in the book to make sure you were reading the right word." 

Prompto smiled at Mr. Scientia's praise. 

They turned the page. 

"Noctis, how much flour does this recipe need?" Ignis' uncle pointed at the ingredients list. 

"Three cuh uh puh sss. Three cups." He poked the number on the page as he said it. 

"Good, Noctis! And how much vanilla, Prompto?" Mr. Scientia covered half of the word spoonful. 

"One... s and p says sp, o and o says oo, so sp oo nuh. One spoon."

The lesson continued, and while his uncle worked with his friends Ignis drew a picture of the glasses triplets. He stared at the picture before adding Gladio and drawing glasses on his face. "All my friends need glasses like me!" Ignis hummed as he colored everything in. 

Prompto clapped when the lesson was over. "I had a lot of fun reading today!"

Noctis stretched and stood up. "Oh, it just made me sleepy."

"You boys did a fantastic job today. Ignis, will you bring out the surprise?"

Noctis was suddenly a little less sleepy. "Surprise?"

Ignis ran out of the room and returned with three little bags of gummy candy fish. "I picked them for us because Prompto is sweet and Noctis is the best fisherman ever!"

Prompto gasped. "Thank you, Ignis!!! You're the best!!"

Regis found his boys biting the heads off of their treats when he returned. 

Prompto and Noctis each hugged Ignis goodbye, careful not to clink their glasses together. 

-o-

After their reading lesson, the Caelums rushed to their lunch date with the Fleurets. Today was a busy Saturday, after lunch they were going to go to the park for a summer fair. Regis figured the boys would enjoy the festivities with Luna and Ravus. 

"Aaaawwww!!! You look so precious, oh, come here darlings!"

Sylva lifted Prompto onto her lap as the Caelums approached the table. The Fleurets had arrived at the restaurant first, and they had secured a table for all six people. 

Sylva began moving his hair out of his face, smooshing his cheeks and tracing the glasses with a finger as she cooed and doted. Prompto just blushed and let her baby him. 

Noctis sat next to Luna, worried that he'd be coddled next. "Your mom is acting crazy." 

"She's always crazy. Ray-Ray and I tell her all the time." Luna whispered and then pointed to his fish frames. "May I try them on?"

"Okay. Just be careful, because Prompto picked them out for me and they are super special." Noctis handed over the frames. 

Regis chuckled as he watched everyone around the table. Ravus was trying to ignore his mother's embarrassing display. Luna and Noctis were giggling over the way she looked with his glasses. Prompto was now leaning against Sylva as she stroked his hair. 

"Oh, I remember when my little Ravus was this age. He used to let me hold him like this all the time... Regis, enjoy their youth. It goes too fast, look at how big my baby boy is now..." Sylva hugged Prompto a little tighter, lost in a memory of her own son's preschool days. 

"Mooom, stop it! I'm not a baby!" Ravus pouted as he leaned back in the chair. 

"I know. It feels like just yesterday I was signing them up for daycare. They've already started reading, Sylva. My boys are young men now." Regis bragged about how well Mr. Scientia said they were doing. 

The waiter finally came to take everyone's order. They continued speaking once he left. 

"Daddy, what are we going to do at the fair?" Noctis had put his glasses back on. 

"There will be booths with games set up, food carts, I think there will be a bouncy house-"

Luna cut in. "I'm gonna bounce to super high and touch a cloud!" 

"Don't be stupid, you can't bounce that high." Ravus shook his head at his sister. 

"Ravus, apologize. You know better than to call your sister that." Sylva had finally put Prompto on his own chair. He pushed up his glasses and looked over at Noct, thankful that his brother never called him bad names. 

"Sorry." Ravus didn't sound sorry, though. 

Luna just ignored him anyway. "When's the food coming? I'm hungry..."

"It has to be made, love. We haven't been waiting that long." Sylva poured some water for the children from the pitcher that the waiter had left on their table after they ordered. 

Noctis watched the ice cubes in his glass swim together. "Wouldn't it be cool if we had magic? I'd use my magic all the time. Ice spells to make ice cream, and fire spells to keep Prom and me warm..."

"And don't forget healing magic, in case you got hurt!" Ravus joined in on the little fantasy. "If we were in a video game, I'd be super cool and fight with a sword!"

Luna laughed. "Yeah, I'd be a princess! I would be cooler than you, Ray-Ray!"

They started bickering again before their mother cut in. Luckily the food arrived, and then everyone was busy chewing. 

-o-

Prompto squeezed Noctis' hand a little tighter. There were a lot of people here at the park. The booths littered across the grass all looked fun, and the children marveled at the prizes and food carts they could see. 

"Where would you like to start?" Regis had to almost yell over all the noise. 

Ravus pointed at a booth with balloons hung on a board. They could see people throwing darts at them. "Can we try that, Mom?" 

Sylva nodded. "Okay, Luna picks the next game, alright?"

The Fleurets wandered off while Noctis pointed at a different booth. "There's a ducky fishing game!" He started dragging his family over. 

Regis gave the vendor four gil, and each of his sons received a fishing pole with a magnet instead of a hook. They tried to catch a plastic duck. When they each hooked one, the vendor looked at the bottom and handed them their prize. 

The man handed a bracelet and a small toy boat to the boys. "Congratulations."

Prompto held the bracelet up towards his father. "Can I give this to Luna? She will like how green it is!"

"Sure, when we see them again. I don't see them right now, so do you want to put it in your pocket?"

Prompto nodded and shoved it into the pocket of his shorts. Noctis stored the toy boat in his own shorts. 

They continued exploring the booths, winning small prizes or losing completely. They couldn't seem to master the game where they had to throw a ping pong ball into different baskets. 

Noctis gasped as they passed a booth with a giant stuffed chocobo. "Daddy, I have to win that for Prom!" 

Prompto looked at the toy. "That's almost as big as me! We could probably ride it!" The boys laughed as they pictured climbing on the stuffed bird. 

Regis knelt down to talk the boys as people bustled around them. "One try, okay? Please don't be upset if we can't win it."

"Okay, Daddy." Both boys nodded. The games were fun, and it would be alright if they didn't win the toy. They had other toys at home. 

Noctis looked at the game. To win, he would have to knock over all ten bottles with just three balls. After Regis payed for a turn, Noctis focused and threw the first ball. 

It knocked over two bottles, and Prompto clapped. "Awesome, Noct!"

The second ball flew threw the air and hit two more bottles. Regis decided it would be okay to offer a little assistance. He picked Noctis up so his son would have a little height advantage. He glanced at Prompto, who was watching intently to see if his brother would win. 

All eyes were on the last throw. It knocked down three bottles. Aw, he didn't win. Regis put Noctis down and they both turned to see if Prompto was okay with the loss. 

But Prompto wasn't standing where he had been. 

"Prompto!? PROMPTO!!??!" 

Both Regis and Noctis panicked. They had let go of his hands for the stupid game, and now he had probably been kidnapped. Because that was just their luck. 

Noctis burst into tears as he continued screaming for his brother. He was about to run off to look for his Prompto when Regis stopped him. "We have to stay together!"

Regis had been pulling out his phone, and when his shaking hands cooperated he dialed Prompto's number. He prayed his son would pick up. 

-o-

Prompto wasn't quite sure how it happened. 

One second, he had been holding onto his father's hand until he let go to pick up Noctis. Prompto stayed right next to his family, excited about how his amazing big brother was going to win. 

The next second, he was suddenly being carried away by arms that wrapped around his torso. Before he could start screaming he was turned around so his captor had a better grip. 

The shout died in his throat as he gasped. 

"Mr. Draw Toes!? Let me go!" Prompto began squirming. 

His phone rang, and Drautos pulled it out of the blond's pocket as he carried Prompto further from his family. The other people at the fair paid no mind to the crying, fighting child. They wrote it off as a tantrum over losing one of the games. 

"Hello, Regis. You have my word your son will not be harmed. However, I will not return him until you hand over something that Aldercapt wants."

Prompto stopped struggling and strained to hear his father's voice through the phone. Drautos noticed and put it on speaker as they finally broke away from the crowd. He carried the boy over to where he had parked his car. 

"Drautos?! Or, Glauca, or whoever the hell you are... Where are you taking my son!?" Prompto could hear Noctis crying in the background, and his own tears started anew. 

"We're going to wait for you in front of the park. My car is right by the sign, in the grass by the bushes. We'll discuss what you need to do when you get here."

"Let me talk to him, please! Don't hang up yet..."

"Fine. Just so you're aware, the phone is on speaker. I'm listening." Drautos handed Prompto his phone back. 

"Prompto!? Are you okay!?"

"I'm okay, Daddy, Mr. Draw Toes didn't hit me. Is Noct okay?"

Regis choked on his voice. Prompto was in danger, but he was more worried about his brother. "My dear baby boy, your brother is safe. He's scared that you're gone, but he's not hurt. Here."

Noctis' voice was suddenly screaming into the phone. 

"I'm going to find you, Prompto! I'll beat up the stupid man who took you! Don't be scared, okay!?"

"Okay, Noct. I'll try." Drautos snatched the phone back. "Hurry up, or I'll just take the boy to Aldercapt instead." He hung up and shoved the phone into Prompto's pocket. 

They had arrived at Drautos' car, and he put Prompto in. The blond didn't struggle, he just sat down and waited. Not only was his family coming, but Prompto knew he'd have to be smart. He couldn't fight the older, larger male. He needed an opening where he could run away. 

That's what Cor had said at the beginning of their fighting lesson. 'Avoid fighting unless you have to, getting away is always the better option.' Then Noctis had punched him, and the wisdom had ended. Prompto wished Cor would've told them more. 

"Mr. Draw Toes? Why did you come back?" Prompto wiped off his eyes. He couldn't be a crybaby, he had to watch for an opening. 

Drautos, who had settled in the driver's seat, looked in the rearview mirror at the young boy who was trying to clean his glasses on his shirt. His tears had blurred the lenses. 

The man reached back to take them. "Give me those." As he cleaned off the glasses he answered the question with another question. "Do you know what your father does at his job?"

Prompto thought about it. "He types on the computer. And he has lots and lots of papers. And I think he uses pen instead of crayon." 

Drautos handed him the clean glasses, and he put them on as the man spoke. "Your father owns a company that does many things. One of the things they do is work with computers. They're working on a program, called The Wall, that can stop viruses. My real boss wants that program."

"Why? It's not nice to steal stuff..." Prompto wasn't sure what a virus was, but he knew that it probably didn't belong to Drautos. 

"He wants the program so he knows how to bypass it." Drautos was sure Prompto didn't understand anything he was saying, but it was better to talk to the boy than listen to crying. He had been expecting that, not the quiet conversation they were engaging in. 

"I'm surprised you've stopped whining."

Prompto puffed out his chest. "I'm not a crybaby like Gladio said. I'm tough, like Noct!"

Drautos chuckled at the tiny boy. "This is why I waited to grab just you. Your brother would've been screaming and trying to fight. It would've been annoying." He remembered the last time he graciously invited the boys into his car. Noctis had been a little hellion while they were being carried over. 

"Cor said fighting might get you hurt if the other person hits back. I don't want to get hurt."

"As long as you behave, I won't need to touch you again. I promised your father I wouldn't hurt you, and I meant it. However, if I need to, I will put you in the trunk. There's a lot less room for you to act up, so I suggest you stay sitting quietly like you've been doing."

Prompto nodded. He didn't want to be shoved in a dark and small space by himself. 

"Oh look, here comes your father and brother. Stay sitting right there." Drautos exited the car, locking the doors as he did so. Prompto knelt on the seat and watched as he slid the keys into his pocket. Prompto then focused on his family. 

Regis was carrying Noctis, and he looked out of breath. He had probably been running. Noctis looked angrier than Prompto had ever seen him before. He tried to make out what everyone was saying, but the car window was closed and everything was quieter than it should've been. 

When Noctis finally looked at the car Prompto waved, hoping his brother saw that he was okay. The blond began trying to lift the lock that was on the car door, but the small piece was hard to grasp. It was so frustrating, he knew that if he could lift this small cylinder than he would be free. Prompto had seen it fall when Drautos locked the doors earlier, and this was the opening he'd been waiting for!

Noctis scrambled out of his father's arms and ran over to the car. Drautos let him pass, more concerned with demanding the computer program from Regis. 

Noctis tried to open the door, but it was locked. He slammed a fist against the car. Prompto was right there! Regis and Noctis had barreled through the fair, trying to get to the front of the park. They had only stopped for a second when they ran into the Fleurets. Regis had begged Sylva to call the cops before charging off again. And now Prompto was right there, and he couldn't open the stupid door!

As Regis talked to the man who had stolen his baby brother Noctis walked back to Drautos. "I don't just carry the program in my pocket, give me my son back, dammit! Tell Aldercapt if he wants my company's work then leave my family alone!"

Noctis stood in front of Drautos, glaring up. "Give me back my Prompto." 

"When your father hands over what I need. I don't care if you have to leave and come back with it, your son can wait here in my car for as long as you take, Regis."

Noctis reared back and punched right where he had accidentally hit Cor. Only this time, Noctis meant it. 

As the man doubled over, Regis rushed forward. He tackled Drautos, and started punching. Noctis, who had moved out of the way when he heard his father yell, grabbed at the pocket where he had seen the man put his keys. "Noctis, move back!" Regis started punching harder. 

Keys in hand, he rushed to the car and fumbled to put them in the lock. 

The door clicking open was the most beautiful sound in the world. 

"Prompto?!"

His brother wasn't in the car! 

And the door on the other side was open?

Noctis ran around the car, not even glancing back to see how his father was doing in the fight. 

"Prompto!!??!" Noctis ran towards the bushes that the car had been parked by. 

Prompto peeked out, phone in hand and leaves in his hair. "Oh, my brother's here now, Miss Operator. I don't know where my Daddy is though, so tell the cops to hurry, please." 

Prompto pocketed the phone as they were running towards each other. Noctis accidentally knocked his brother over, landing on top of him and laughing in relief. He lay on top of Prompto, trapping him in his arms where he knew he was safe. 

"Noct! Oh, you're okay!"

"I'm okay?! What about you!?"

"Mr. Draw Toes didn't hit me. I just had to wait until he wasn't looking so I could escape." Prompto nuzzled his face against the boy on top of him. He didn't mind that he was being squished, he was just happy to have his brother back. 

Noctis began peppering his brother's cheeks with kisses. "I punched the stupid man, just like I said I would!"

"Where is he?" Prompto was worried now. Cor had said that hitting would make the other person hit back!

"Daddy's fighting him. Let's go see if we can help." Noctis kind of wanted to punch the man again. 

"Whoa, Daddy's fighting?" Prompto was surprised. And scared. What if Daddy got hurt!?

Noctis got off of his brother and helped him up. Prompto fixed his glasses before latching onto Noctis' hand. 

Big brother led baby brother around the car. They heard sirens and Sylva screaming something as she ran towards the scene, Luna and Ravus in tow. 

Regis, bloody lipped and bruised cheeked, finally got off of the man who had dared to mess with his sons when the police were ready to arrest him. 

Everyone fussed over Prompto, and all the attention was too much after the stressful situation. Prompto started crying and shoving his face into Noctis' shirt. He had to take the glasses off to avoid breaking them, and he clutched them in one hand. Prompto hiccupped into Noctis' chest before putting his thumb in his mouth. He didn't want to talk, he just wanted his brother to hold him and his Daddy to be okay.

Noctis yelled at everyone to move back. 

Regis, who was being patched up by an officer, didn't have the heart to scold him. His son could be angry now, they would all talk calmly later. 

Sylva held her children's hands and told the officers what she knew, praying that the small break from the spotlight would allow the Caelums time to breathe. 

Noctis finally noticed the thumb. "What's wrong, Prom? You only suck your thumb when bad stuff happens, but we're all safe now."

Prompto just shook his head and closed his eyes as he lay against his brother. After a minute he took it out and whispered into Noctis' chest. "I was away from you... I didn't realize before b-because I knew you were coming, but I almost l-lost you f-forever. I don't w-want to lose you, N-Noct." 

Every other time they had been taken together. Even if they had been kept from Daddy forever, Prompto still would have had Noctis. But this time it was just him, and the realization that he almost lost his Noctis too... It was too scary now that had almost happened. He had said he would cry when the therapist had asked him about this very scenario, and he couldn't do anything but keep his promise. He didn't care that he was acting like a crybaby now. 

"I promised I'd keep you safe. I will always come for you, I will always stop bad guys who take you. There's no way you'd lose me forever." Noctis kissed blond hair. "I can't lose you, you're my favorite."

"You're m-my favorite too." 

The officer finally let Regis go, questions answered and wounds treated. "My sons. Let's go home."

-o-

It was dinner time when they finally made it back home. The Fleurets had gone back to their house too. 

Prompto had fallen asleep in the car, and Noctis hadn't taken his eyes off of his brother once. Regis warily carried them into the house and placed them on the couch. He reluctantly woke up his youngest. 

"Prompto, it's time to eat. After that you can bathe and go right to bed, okay?"

Prompto groggily woke up. He rubbed his eyes and immediately snuggled closer to Noctis. "Where are my glasses?"

Noctis had taken them off when he had first started falling asleep, and he now handed the spectacles to their rightful owner. "Prom, will you read to me tonight? I just want to hear you read, okay? Because you're better at it than me, and so is your singing, and I need your hugs so I can sleep, okay?"

He had had a lot of time in the car to think about what Prompto had said about him being lost. He was so scared of that. Noctis had thought about each of the things he loved about Prompto as he guarded his sleeping brother. 

"Okay, Noct. But you have to stay awake until the end of the story this time. You always fall asleep after the first page."

"I'll stay awake. Thank you Prompto."

Regis had just stayed silent, watching his sons interact. As they went to eat dinner, he started speaking again. "I think I'm going to ask Cor to give you more lessons."

Prompto nodded. "I did what Cor said. I waited to get away because I can't fight like Noct."

"How did you get the door open, Prom?" Noctis suddenly remembered how the car had been locked, but one door was ajar. 

"I tried the other side when Daddy was yelling. It was easier to grab the lock." The blond yawned as they they sat down in front of their food. 

The Caelums ate, and hurried through bath time. Regis tucked them into his bed and handed Prompto a book. The father had chosen one with short sentences so they could hurry to dreamland and forget the day's troubles. 

"Look at flan. Flan can jump. Flan can sit. Flan is silly. The end." Prompto read through the sentences with slight hesitation. They had read this book about the monster before, but Noctis was proud to hear his brother work through the familiar words. 

Regis sat staring at the boys long after they fell asleep. His sons were glued together, and he knew they'd not part for a couple of days. If at all. It hadn't even been five minutes after they'd let go of his hand at the fair... There was no way either boy would ever grow independent if their progress was constantly being punished.

He guarded his sweet, smart Prompto and his strong, caring Noctis before he fell victim to sleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys guess that Drautos would return? Well, he's in jail now, so he can't bother the boys again.


	19. Chapter 19

"Prompto, thumb out." Regis sighed and dragged a hand over his face. 

They were all still exhausted. Noctis had woken up in the middle of the night, screaming as he escaped a nightmare. Prompto had woken up at the sound and latched onto his brother until he stopped panicking. Regis rubbed their backs for a good fifteen minutes until they fell back asleep. He didn't go to sleep himself for two hours after that. 

Prompto took his thumb out of his mouth. "Daddy, do we have to visit Luna today? I just want to stay home with Noct." 

Sylva had called Regis after breakfast and suggested they come over. She wanted to keep an eye on the Caelums, she knew Regis would need to talk and her children kept asking if the boys would be okay. 

"I think it will be good for us to be with friends today. Besides, it's only until lunch. After that we'll come back home, I want Cor to give you another fighting lesson."

Noctis shook his head as they climbed into the Regalia. "I already know how to stop bad guys. I just want to play with Prom."

Cor turned around in the driver's seat to look the boys in the eye. "Noctis, punching is not the only way to keep your brother and yourself safe. I will show you other ways to stop bad guys."

"Okay. Thank you, Cor."

-o-

Prompto held onto Noctis even as Pryna and Umbra greeted them. "Hi, Tiny." Both boys pet the dogs as the canines tried to lick their faces. 

A little giggle came out as Pryna shoved her wet nose on Prompto's chin. 

Noctis half smiled at it. 

Regis and Sylva noticed, and the father knew that bringing them to the Fleuret house was a good choice. Their friends would help them heal. 

Luna and Ravus were waiting for them in the living room. It looked like they had pulled out every blanket, game, and stuffed toy they owned. Regis was surprised Sylva had allowed them to make such a mess. 

"Look, Ray-Ray and I got all the stuff for a blanket fort! Come help us, Prom and Noct!"

The boys walked over hand in hand. 

Ravus started draping the largest blanket so that it would form the tent. Luna threw all the other blankets under it so they had a nest. Prompto carried over the stuffed animals and Noctis helped Ravus gather the sofa cushions. 

"It's kind of dark in here..." Prompto crawled out of the tent to grab onto Noctis. 

"Hang on! I have a flashlight in my room, I'll be right back." Luna bolted off. 

The dogs went right into the fun cave as the boys waited for Luna to return. Noctis pulled Prompto to the entrance. "Look, Prom. Even the dogs want to be nice to us today."

"We have awesome friends, Noct." 

Ravus playfully punched the boys' arms. "Of course we're awesome. It was pretty scary yesterday, and Mom said you guys need extra love and care today to feel better."

Noctis nodded. Prompto would not be leaving his sight any time soon. 

Luna brought in the flashlight and all the children crawled into the blanket fort with the dogs. 

"Luna scoot over!" "You're on my foot, Umbra!" "Ow, Ray-Ray! My hair!" "Noct, can you move your leg?" 

The children tried to get situated, but all the movement riled up the dogs and they knocked the blanket down over everyone. Pryna stepped on the flashlight, turning it off. 

Noctis grabbed what he thought was Prompto, but Ravus let out a girly scream. "Someone's squeezing my wrist!"

Regis and Sylva had been quietly speaking in the hall, but they entered the living room to see what all the commotion was. The adults lifted the blanket that the children were tangled in. 

Prompto was on top of Luna's lap, and Ravus was sitting on Noctis' legs. The dogs were thrown in there too, but as soon as everyone was uncovered they bolted. 

Regis bust out laughing. The pile of confused children looked at him. "You called us to visit so you could squish the sadness out? Genius, Sylva. Oh, boys, are you alright? Haha, my precious pancakes, come here."

The Caelum boys walked over to their father. He knelt down to hug them, and Luna ran over to join. Ravus waffled, but eventually walked over and helped sandwich the boys. Sylva just put a hand on Regis' shoulder. 

"Don't forget that you have people who care about you. Whenever you're sad, just ask for help. Know that we are here, and we'll watch over you when you need to rest."

Prompto spoke up from the center of the embrace. "Noct, I'm being smooshed." Noctis nodded. "That just means we love you, Prom."

"I love you all too." He wiggled a little and Regis let go, chuckling one last time. "I'll leave the rest of the smooshing to you kids."

"Come on, let's go play video games!" Ravus was tired of all this mushy affection. 

-o-

"Haha, grab the power up, Noct!" Luna mashed the buttons on her controller. 

"Jump! Jump! Aw man, the monster got you. My turn." Ravus took the controller from Noctis. 

Luna's character didn't die, but she still passed it over to Prompto. "I'm going to the bathroom."

The blond made his character follow Ravus. "Ray-Ray, look out for that laser!"

"Aw, it got me. Here, Noct. Your turn again." Ravus pulled out a comic book to read while he waited for his next turn. 

After a couple more switches Luna came back. "Okay, it's my turn now." Prompto handed her the controller even though he had just gotten it back. He figured she could play his turn, she missed a bit of the game while she was in the bathroom. 

"Gah! Luna, you made me die cuz you took my health potion! Hmph. I'm switching the game!" Ravus stood up to change the disc. Luna went to guard it. "No, I barely got to play!"

Ravus grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the way. "Don't run at the system! You'll trip and fall on it, you klutz!"

"Ow! Stop touching me! I'm telling Mom! You're such a poopoobutt brother!" Luna went to tattle, but Ravus grabbed her hand. 

"No no no Luna I'm sorry! Don't tell! Here, you can keep playing, just don't tell!" Ravus didn't want to go into time out while they had guests over. Sylva made them do an extra five minutes, it was rude to visitors when her children did not behave. 

Luna stopped trying to force tears out. Ravus always got into more trouble if she was crying. If he was in time out then she could play whatever she wanted... But he was offering her the game anyway, and he said sorry. Luna forgave him. 

They sat back down to finish the level. 

Prompto and Noctis had watched the whole exchange from the bed. They had been busy petting Umbra, who had decided to check in on the children. 

Noctis noticed the way Ravus pulled his sister, and suddenly worried. He always guided Prompto by one hand, had he been yanking too hard this entire time? Prompto never complained, but would he? He wouldn't say anything if he was used to it... 

"Prom? Am I too mean when I pull you around?" Noctis looked his brother in the eye. 

Prompto was confused. Noct, mean to him??? "No. You always protect me, and that's not mean."

"No, when I hold your hand. Do I pull you too hard?" 

"No. Noct, you're always super good to me, even when you get mad at other people." Prompto hugged Noctis. "Besides, I'm tough just like you!"

Noctis hummed into Prompto's hair. His brother said he wasn't too rough, but Noctis knew that he was a strong boy. He had punched people, and if he was strong enough to hurt them then he was strong enough to accidentally hurt Prompto. 

"Children! Lunchtime!"

The game went off anyway. The Fleurets dashed out of Ravus' bedroom to go eat. The Caelums followed a little slower, Noctis didn't want to pull his brother too fast. 

Prompto held onto his hand and followed. "Noct, why are we going slow?" 

"I need to be gentle with you. If I hurt you then I'll be sad."

Prompto stopped walking, and Noctis halted as well. "You are the best. You always keep me safe, even from you. Which is so silly, Noct."

"I don't want to be a bossy brother like Ray-Ray. I need to be nice to you because I love you."

Prompto shook his head. "I love you too. But you're not bossy. I know you're not, because you let me pick games and books without yelling. You share everything with me. You even give me all your yummy veggies. Ray-Ray and Luna don't do that... I think."

"But I always just yank you around... I don't want to let go of your hand though." 

Prompto held their hands up. "I won't let go. I like when you hold my hand. I know you can stop bad guys, so I don't have to be scared when you're with me."

"Okay. But if I'm ever too rough, tell me."

"I will."

They walked to join their friends for lunch. Daddy was looking at them, and he looked... happy and sad?

The boys didn't know that Regis had overheard them. He had gone to see what was taking his sons so long to get to the table. When he heard them speaking quietly in the hall he stopped before turning the corner. 

He was so proud. 

Noctis was thinking about his own actions as well as his brother's safety. Prompto's unwavering trust was heartwarming. They still had each other's backs, and Regis knew they would get through this latest low. 

-o-

Ravus ended up in time out anyway. He had called Luna a 'stupidbutt whinerbaby' during lunch. Sylva had sent him to his room and the other three went to play in Luna's. 

"Look at what I found in Mom's room yesterday." Luna closed the bedroom door and ushered the boys to her bed. She pulled something out from under it as they scrambled on top. 

She climbed up after putting a small box of nail polish bottles on the bed next to them. 

"Mom only ever lets me use clear, but I want to try some color." Luna held up a beige bottle. 

Prompto picked up a sparkly silver one. "This one is pretty... Here, Luna, this will look nice on you!"

Noctis picked up a pale gold. "This matches your hair, Luna. But the other colors look nice too. Which one are you going to pick?"

The children lined up all the choices on the bed. Various muted colors and simple sparkle polishes stared at them. Sylva didn't have any wild colors, she had to look professional at all times. At least, that's what she had told Luna while painting her nails once. 

"Well, I think I'll use the baby blue one on Noctis, and this light pink on Prompto, and this black one on my nails!" Luna picked up the chosen colors and put the rest away. 

"Wait, you're going to paint our nails too? But we're boys. Can boys use nail polish?" Noctis took the color Luna had chosen for Prompto. 

"Yeah, Mom says that some boys use makeup too. Ravus said he would never, but he's a liar because this one time, I caught him trying Mom's lipstick. He said it smelled good and felt soft. He looked funny with red lips!"

Noctis opened the bottle. If boys could use makeup too then it was time to get pretty. "Here, Prom. Let me get your nails." He glopped out light pink onto tiny fingers. 

Prompto gasped. "I look beautiful, Noct! I want to do your nails next!"

Luna giggled. "You have to wait for it to dry or you'll mess up the nail polish." She opened the black bottle and started trying to do her own nails. Some dripped onto her bed. "Oops. Oh, it will wash out in the laundry."

After Prompto was pinkified he tried to paint Noctis' nails anyway. Baby blue polish dribbled across Noctis' entire thumb. Prompto's tongue poked out a bit as he concentrated on painting the actual nail instead of the entire digit. 

"Does your mom have any other makeup? This is fun." Noctis kept very still for his brother. 

Luna nodded. "I think she has some powder stuff you rub on your face. And... there's the lipstick. And I know she has perfume! She lets me use some all the time."

"But your nails are wet, Luna! You can't grab anything yet." Prompto pushed his glasses up with his wrist and continued painting Noctis' second hand. 

Two minutes later, Ravus entered. "Sorry for calling you names. What are you doing!?" 

"Being beautiful, Ray-Ray. Can you grab more makeup from Mom's room?" Luna held up her nails for inspection. 

"They look perfect, Luna!" Prompto smiled and turned back to finish painting his brother. 

Ravus debated whether he should tattle. They looked like they were having fun... But Mom would be mad they touched her makeup without asking... But they had guests over, she wouldn't be mad if they were sharing with the boys...

Ravus ran to get the rest of the makeup. 

When he returned Luna grabbed a lipstick tube and applied it all over Prompto. Noctis was next. She chose a different color for her and her brother. 

"Wait, we forgot to add sparkles!" Luna pulled out the sparkly nail polish again and tried to coat their still wet nails. Ravus chose a navy nail polish for himself. 

They were just putting the blush away after powdering their cheeks when they were discovered. 

"OH! Look at this mess!!! Luna, you know you need to ask before going into my room! And you're only supposed to use clear, you are too young for colored nail polish! Oh, your bedsheet is filthy! Into the bathroom, all of you!" Sylva shooed the children off of the bed. 

Regis had just exited the bathroom when his sons and the Fleurets came marching over. 

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Oh, that's hilarious! Hahaha, I need a picture of this, Cid is going to love this! Hahahahahaha, oh, and, and Weskham, and Monica, teeeheehee hahaha!" Regis pulled out the phone to photograph his children. "Aw, we should've brought your camera, Prompto. Oh, wait, it's still full from our trip to Cape Caem."

The camera data needed to be uploaded, it only had two hundred picture slots and the very last one on it was a picture of Prompto and Noctis with their glasses. 

After Regis texted everyone the picture he helped Sylva clean the children up. 

"But Daddy, Prom worked really hard to get my nails just right!" Noctis shoved his manicure into his father's line of sight. 

"Hmm. Well, tell you what. We'll clean everything off and then ask for the clear polish. That's what you kids should've done, instead of just taking everything from Sylva's room. Don't be upset if she says no, you shouldn't have touched her things to start with."

"Okay, Daddy." Prompto giggled as a particularly ticklish swipe cleaned off the blush. "Miss Sylva, may we pleeeaassee use your nail polish?"

Sylva sighed as she scrubbed Luna's fingers with the nail polish remover. "I suppose. Maybe it's time to upgrade you to sparkle polish, so you won't attempt this again."

"Yay! Thank you, Mom!" Luna leaned forward and kissed her mother's nose. 

Noctis picked out the silver sparkles for him and Prompto. "It matches the tiny stars on Prom's glasses." 

Regis and Sylva were much better at painting nails than their children. 

When everyone was dry, Regis thanked Sylva for inviting them. All three Caelums were in a better mood than when they arrived. "Boys, say goodbye. We stayed longer than I said we would because you were having fun, but now it's time to go."

-o-

"Look, Cor! Noct and I match! We have super sparkly nails and Luna said we look really pretty!"

"You two look gorgeous." Cor tried not to bust out laughing. He had gotten Regis' text, and he thought it was hilarious that the boys had gotten makeovers right before their fighting lesson. 

He drove them home, and the boys fell asleep in the car, sparkly hand in sparkly hand. They had still been tired from Noct's nightmare and all the fun at Luna's had completely worn them out. 

Regis carried them into the house. He let them nap for an hour before reluctantly waking them up. If they slept too long now then they wouldn't go to bed on time later. 

The father sat in on lesson number two. Cor had wisely placed the boys a few feet apart from each other and everything else. No one was going to be punched in their manhood today. 

"Now, if you can't get away from someone who is trying to hurt you then you will need to fight back. There are weak points on the body that you should aim for. You've already discovered one of them, Noctis, but let's go over the others."

Cor explained how attacking the eyes, nose, and throat would slow down someone who was carrying them away. If somebody had their arms then they should stomp on a foot or kick a shin. 

"We bit Prompto's evil daddy. Was that okay?" Noctis clenched his fists. He needed to know all the ways to stop villains. 

"Yes. Don't forget that getting away is still the better option." 

Prompto nodded. "I waited until Mr. Draw Toes wasn't looking. I couldn't fight him." 

"I'm very proud of you both. You handled the situation as well as you could. Alright, boys. Let's work on throwing punches. I want to make sure you won't hurt yourselves while trying to stop a kidnapper."

He showed them how to properly make a fist so that they wouldn't hurt their thumbs. "Use your elbows, kick if you need to. Your legs are more powerful than your arms."

Regis watched as his sons learned how to defend themselves. Cor stopped after twenty minutes. "Alright, we'll learn more another time. It won't be good to push yourselves all at once. High fives, you did awesome today."

"Thank you, Cor." Both boys latched onto his legs to hug him after slapping his hands.

"Thank you, Cor. You are a wonderful teacher, and I'm forever in your debt." Regis stood and walked over to his chauffeur. He ruffled his sons' hair as they let go of Cor. 

"Come on, watching you fight made me extra hungry. Let's go eat dinner."

-o-

Noctis waited until Regis closed the door. He climbed out of bed and stood in the center of their room. "Hiya! Ha! Take that!" He whispered as he practiced punching. 

"Noct, you looked super cool while we were practicing with Cor." Prompto yawned and pulled the thin blanket up to his chin. "I'm so sleepy. Haha, usually you're the one who goes to sleep first. But I think I'm going to win today."

Noctis crawled back into bed and wrapped an arm around his brother. "Go ahead. I'll keep you safe."

Prompto kissed his Noctis' cheek before closing his eyes. "Good night, super cool Noct."

"Good night, Prompto. I love you."

Prompto would've said it back, but he was already asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just to be clear, Noctis will not hurt Prompto in future chapters!!! I didn't want to give that impression, but I didn't want to take out Noctis' realization that he needs to be gentle. He's learning to move away from his anger. 
> 
> I think my heart would literally break in half if Prompto got hurt. 
> 
> On a positive note Prompto and Noctis are feeling better! Up next, birthdays!


	20. Chapter 20

Noctis woke up to a weight on top of him. His eyes cracked open, slowly. 

Prompto was two inches from his face, smiling large enough to blind his brother with his pearly whites. 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NOCT!!!"

"Hggnngh... Thanks, Prom." Noctis rubbed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his Prompto, pulling him down on top of himself. "What time is it?"

It had to be early, because Monica wasn't here yet. 

"I don't know, but when I went to get Daddy to come say happy birthday to you he just mumbled and went back to sleep. But I'm too excited to go back to sleep because you're SIX!!!" Prompto was very wiggly, and Noctis decided he should get up. The blond's excitement was infectious. 

"Let's get dressed so we can be ready to go after breakfast! Noct, where do you think we'll go today?" Prompto grabbed his glasses and his camera. He snapped a photo of his brother, who was now busy digging through their dresser for clothes. 

"I don't know, Daddy said it was a surprise... And all our friends would be there. Do you want to wear our matching shirts today?"

"Of course! I love my big six year old Nooooct! He's so braaavve and fuuuunnnnnyyy!" Prompto sang and danced around as Noctis pulled out some shorts for them. 

They finished getting dressed just as Monica was coming in. "Oh, you're already up? Happy birthday! Did you brush your teeth?"

"Ah, no! Come on, Noct!"

As the boys went to the bathroom Monica pulled out their bathing suits. She rushed to stuff them in a bag and then return to their room before the children came back. If they saw the suits they'd know what the surprise was!

They were too fired up to realize that their nanny was panting slightly. "Hah, alright boys, let's go get breakfast into your tummies."

Noctis glanced at the omelette in front of him before greeting his entering father. Usually Weskham would try to hide vegetables in it, but he didn't see any sitting in the egg today. Yay!

(Weskham had blended all the vegetables into tiny flecks before mixing it into the egg as it was frying. If Noctis had actually looked he would've seen the teeny pieces of green. The chef was proud of his new little trick, he'd have to keep using it!)

"Morning, Daddy! Will you tell us where we're going now?" Noctis ate the food, none the wiser. 

"Happy birthday, Noctis. And I can't tell you, it will ruin the surprise." Regis waggled his finger. 

"Is it the aquarium like last year? Or is it the park? Oh, I know, we're going to the store to buy Noct even more presents! I can't wait to see where we're going!" Prompto giggled as he remembered the gifts his father had shown him before bed. 

Regis had waited until Noctis was asleep before taking Prompto to help wrap the surprises. They were supposed to be Prompto's gifts for Noctis, but Regis had picked them out the same way he had done with the camera on the blond's birthday. 

"Prompto, come here." Regis whispered into his youngest's ear. "Remember, don't tell him what his presents are! They're for later."

"I know, Daddy!" Prompto rushed back to his seat to finish eating. 

Monica came in and whispered to Regis that the car was all loaded up. 

Noctis figured the surprises must be AWESOME if everyone was whispering. 

Before long the bouncing boys were sitting in the car, and Regis was speaking with Cor about when they could have another lesson. Not today, though. Today was special. 

-o-

"Prompto, what does that sign say?" Noctis pointed at the large letters mounted on the building they were parking in front of. 

"Insom-nih ah In-door Pool."

"An indoor pool!? I didn't even know you could put pools into a house!" Noctis marveled at the building. 

"Boys, that first word is Insomnia." Regis smiled when he saw how excited the boys were. He had figured they would enjoy swimming, so he had organized the birthday party at the pool. 

"Wait, we're in real clothes, Daddy! We can't swim like this!" Prompto grabbed at his shirt to emphasize his point. There was no way he was going to let his favorite shirt get wet. That would mess it up and then he wouldn't be able to wear it anymore, and then how would he match with Noct?

"Yeah, we didn't bring our bathing suits! Aw man, now we have to go back home to get them." Noctis folded his arms. If he had known they were coming here he would've picked different clothes for him and Prom. His father shouldn't have left such important information as a surprise. 

"Boys, your swim trunks are in the car trunk." Regis thought he was funny with his little wordplay. 

The kids didn't notice, they were relieved that they didn't have to run back home to change to protect their cactuar shirts. 

-o-

The Caelums were there early, of course. Weskham had followed in his car with Monica and all the food. Cor helped them set everything up on the small tables that were lined up in the establishment's party room. 

As they prepared for the party Regis helped his sons change. He had rented child floatation vests for all the kiddos coming to the party, and he helped the boys into theirs now. 

"Why do we have to wear these? They look weird." Noctis tugged at the buckles on the front. 

"I don't want anybody to drown. I'm sorry, but you need to wear these or you will need to stay out of the water. This is one rule I cannot allow you to overlook, even though it's your birthday." Regis buckled the last strap on Prompto's, frowning slightly. He didn't want to scare his sons, but he didn't want them trying to take off the vests. 

"I'm keeping mine on! I don't want that to happen!" Prompto doublechecked that Regis had closed all the buckles properly on both vests. He had. 

They exited the locker room, and Regis sat them down at one of the tables as he went to change. 

"Look at the cupcakes Wes made!" Prompto pointed at where the chef was arranging the snacks. The treats were covered, but the cupcake tier stand had a clear plastic lid. Noctis stood up and offered his hand to Prompto, waiting for him to take it instead of just dragging him forward. 

The cupcakes had blue frosting with red gummy fish sticking out of it. Weskham had stuck a straw with red licorice strings in it to imitate a fishing pole. "Ah ah ah, no eating before you swim! You'll have to wait then, so you don't get cramps. You can help me pour the pretzels into a bowl if you want. I've already served and covered the chips, and Cor is getting the cooler with all the drinks."

Noctis poured the snack as Prompto held the bowl still. It was really hard not to just snatch a pretzel, Weskham wasn't even looking! But Noctis resisted the temptation. He wanted to be able to swim when his friends arrived. 

Monica returned with the lifeguard. "Boys, this is Pelna. He's going to make sure we all stay safe in the pool." The nanny made sure to stress that the teenager was there to help them. 

Prompto just waved. "Hi! It's Noct's birthday today! Guess how old he is!"

Pelna stared at the birthday boy, who was examining him, and the eager blond waiting for his guess. "Hmm, well you seem like a big boy... Thirty two?" 

"Hahahaha, no, no! Noct is six!"

"Yeah, and I'm super strong, so don't be mean or I'll punch you." Noctis thought this teen seemed nicer than the last two he'd met, but it couldn't hurt to be cautious. Prompto saw that his brother didn't trust Pelna, so he moved behind Noctis. 

The teen saw the shift in attitude and looked at Monica quizzically. She just shook her head, hoping she wouldn't have to explain why Noctis was wary. 

Luckily, Ignis arrived with his uncle and a present. Cindy and Cid were not far behind. 

The Caelums called their friends over. "Daddy said you need vests to swim."

"Yeah! I don't want anybody to get hurt so let's go get Daddy!" Prompto looked around for their father. Where had Regis disappeared to?

Oh, there he was. He was exiting the locker room, trying to carry several floatation vests out at once. Cid and Mr. Scientia went to help him and get vests for Cindy and Ignis. As they were being buckled up the Caelum boys danced around them, singing about how they were going to swim like octopi and whales. 

Gladio and Iris arrived just as the children were jumping into the water. Clarus stayed with Iris after releasing a vest covered Gladio into the pool. He immediately began terrorizing everyone else, splashing and yelling like some kind of daemon. 

Luna and Ravus were the last to arrive, and their gift went with everyone else's on the table next to the snacks. Sylva called all the adults over one by one to show them the news. 

Regis scrolled through the pictures on her phone. That teacher from the daycare, Miss Jenny... Janice... no, Gentiana had posted her newborn daughter's hospital release photos on her social media. "She's so tiny, what is her name?"

"Eos. She's a bit premature, but apparently they only had to keep her for a day. Both the baby and Gentiana are healthy."

"That's wonderful! I have to remember to tell the boys later, I think they said she was their favorite teacher." Regis looked at his buoyant babies in the pool. 

Noctis was doggy paddling around Prompto, who was content to float in place and swish his arms back and forth. Ignis was trying to push his glasses back up after he attempted holding his face in the water. He was training to hold his breath, he had to beat Ravus! 

Regis swam over to collect both Prompto's and Ignis' glasses. Noctis had forgotten to grab his fish frames before they left the house. "Ah, we forgot to take these off first. Oh well, I'm just going to put them by the cupcakes. They won't get lost or crushed there." 

"Thank you, Mr. Regis."

"Thanks, Daddy! Come back and swim with us then!" 

"Yeah! I bet we can swim faster than you, Daddy!" Noctis yelled out to his father as he stored the glasses, and he accidentally kicked Cindy as she drifted past. "Sorry!"

She tried to swim away, but she made a mistake. She swam closer to Gladio. Luna was trying to shield her face as she moved out of his splash zone. The girls bumped into each other and Ravus laughed. "It's not funny, Ray-Ray!"

"Yes it is!" "No it's not!" "Yuh-huh!" "MOOOM!"

Sylva sighed before intervening. Cindy quietly slipped away, heading back towards her grandfather. 

"Noct, watch this!" Prompto started doggy paddling just like his brother. Noctis encouraged him and swam a bit ahead. "You can't catch me!!"

Because he was focused on big brother, he wasn't paying attention to his rowdy pal Gladio. The brunet wasn't paying attention either. He splashed Prompto right in the face. 

"Aaahh! Pthstt, pthl, Gladdy! Stop!"

Noctis whipped around. Gladio had stopped splashing, but he was laughing at how Prompto's hair was now melting into his eyes. 

"Hey, say sorry! That was mean!"

"No it wasn't! We're all wet anyway!" Gladio cupped some water and lifted, letting it spill out to prove his point. 

"Oh, okay, then take this!" Noctis splashed him in the face. Gladio retaliated, and Noctis spluttered a bit before spraying more water. 

Prompto had shielded his face, but the cool water slapped his hands and arms. "Stop! You guys are too rough!"

Noctis froze. Unfortunately, Gladio didn't and Noctis was splashed in the face a couple more times as he floated over to Prompto. 

"Pthptuh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be rough! Are you okay!?"

"I'm not hurt, Noct, I just don't want you to get in time out on your birthday! It's just... last time you and Gladdy fought with each other..." 

The older boys nodded, the blond didn't need to finish his sentence. "You're right." Gladio figured he better apologize before their dads saw they were fighting. "Sorry for splashing so hard."

Friends again, they all lined up to race to where Ignis was just floating on his back as much as the vest allowed. 

"Iggy! Tag, you're it!" Noctis poked his head as the trio ambushed Ignis. 

The designated 'it' began furiously swimming after his best friends. As he passed Luna he decided to switch strategies and tag her. 

Now Luna was chasing everyone. 

"Come this way!" Ignis' call to regroup allowed Luna to tag Gladio as he tried to splash by. Gladio tagged Ravus, who caught Noctis ankle not long after. Noctis was about to tag Cindy when Regis called everyone over. 

Prompto was closest to the pool's steps, so he made it out first. He said hello to Iris, who had been playing in the shallow water with her father. As blond waited for his big brother Iris began splashing him. Clarus had seen the mini quarrel between Gladio and Noctis before, and he chuckled before apologizing to Regis' youngest. "Sorry, it seems she's copying Gladio. Listen, you acted like a big boy before and used your words to help Noctis and my son. Nice job."

"Thank you, Mr. Clarus. I love helping Noct, he's the best brother ever. Did you know he's six now?" 

Clarus laughed. "Thanks for the update. Oh, here's the birthday boy now! How does it feel to be six, Noctis?"

Noctis had finally made it over to the steps, and as everyone else climbed out around them he grabbed Prompto's hand. Noct's face scrunched up in thought. "I don't feel older, or bigger... I thought I would grow a bit more now because I'm six, but I'm still short. And when will I get more muscles, Mr. Clarus?"

"Haha, you still have a couple of birthdays before you see big muscles. Just eat your vegetables and you'll grow up strong, okay?"

Noctis cringed. That advice would be ignored. "Okay, sure... Come on, Prom, Daddy's waving us over."

Regis had seen them talking to Clarus and didn't want to interrupt, but the pizza had arrived. The sooner they ate, the sooner they could get back in the water. Regis hoped present time and his other surprise would take up the half hour the children would need to wait before swimming again. 

Noctis sat between Prompto and Ignis. "Swimming, pizza, then a cupcake, and maybe some chips... This is a good birthday. I'm having a lot of fun!!" Noctis went to put his pizza crust on Prompto's plate, but his brother was only halfway done with his slice. So Noctis dumped it onto Ignis' plate instead. 

"Hey, eat your own food! I have pizza already, I don't want yours." Ignis put it back onto its rightful owner's plate. The crust simply found its way onto Prompto's plate, and Noctis stole a pepperoni that his brother hadn't reached yet. 

"Thwankth ffwor twading!" Prompto swallowed. "Do you want another pepperoni circle, Noct?"

"Um, nah. You can have the rest." Noctis waited for his brother to finish before suggesting that they go grab cupcakes. Regis was already bringing them over. 

"Here, boys. You're a reel catch! Hahaha!" Once again his lame joke went over their heads. He noticed that Ignis and Luna had finished eating. He went to get them their cupcakes. Oh, now Gladio was done. And Cindy! Goodness, these children were giving Regis a workout!

"Thanks, Daddy. Look, Prom, I'm fishing with candy!" Noctis held up the straw with licorice coming out of it. He tilted his head back and gobbled the candy string down. He then plucked the gummy fish from the frosting. The rest of the cupcake disappeared. 

Prompto was just starting to bite into his cupcake when Regis' other surprise entered the room. 

A Kenny Crow sauntered into the pool area and walked over to the tables were the kids were eating lunch. "Caw kids! It's Kenny Crow!"

Iris started clapping, mouth still full of pizza. Ignis waved and Gladio whooped. The commercials for the Crow's Nest with the bird mascot were hilarious. In fact, all the kids were happy to see the costumed character. 

All the kids except two boys. 

Noctis thought Kenny looked kind of creepy as it danced over. Prompto thought it was too big and scary, like the moogle mascot from his party. 

Wait, it was probably just Cor again. No need to panic. 

"Hi Cor! You look silly in that!" Prompto tried to be brave. He really did. But when Cor piped up from the table behind Noctis and Prompto...

"Hi, Prompto. Do you like Kenny?"

The blond looked at Cor, and then at Kenny. 

If Cor was right there...

Then who was in the costume!?

Prompto squeaked and then grabbed onto Noctis, burying his face into his brother's wet tank top. They had taken the floatation vests off to eat. Noctis had carefully watched the mascot as it moved closer. Kenny had snagged a drink and was trying to offer it to him. "Here ya go, birthday boy!"

The costume made it hard to grip the bottle, but Kenny managed to avoid dropping it. Unfortunately, it still leaned forward further than Kenny meant. The drink splashed Noctis in the face. 

Good thing Gladio had gotten him used to the sensation. 

"Ah! Sorry, Noctis! I'm so sorry! Uh, I mean, enjoy the mouthful!" Kenny sounded a lot like Weskham when he apologized... Prompto calmed down when he realized who Kenny really was. 

"Are you okay, Noct?"

"Yeah, now my face is just all sticky and gross." 

They went to ask if their father had any napkins, but he was busy offering the lifeguard food. Pelna gratefully accepted. 

Okay, so Daddy was busy. Noctis led his brother to the adult table. 

Cid immediately started teasing when they arrived. "Howdy, boys. Say, where's all yer purdy makeup? Ya need to look extra nice on yer special day, munchkin."

The boys blushed. 

Sylva chuckled. "Don't bully them, Cid. They looked adorable, even though Luna shouldn't have even touched my makeup in the first place." She gestured for them to come closer. They did, and she pressed kisses to their foreheads. "Happy birthday, Noctis."

"Thank you. Do you have any napkins?" Noctis' inquiry was unnecessary, Sylva was already reaching for them. 

Mr. Scientia greeted them as they were being cleaned up. "Are you having fun? Ignis was really excited about giving you your gift. I think present time is after everyone finishes eating. Hmm, and after everyone stops crowding Kenny Crow."

All the other kids except Ravus were excitedly asking questions as Monica tried to help the costumed chef. 

Regis joined the adults and his sons with his own pizza. He plopped down, hosting the party was tough work. "What's wrong? Don't you like Kenny?"

"Wes is in there, right?" "He dumped a Jetty's on me."

"Oh. Yes, that's Weskham. And I'm sure he didn't mean to do that. Were you having fun before that, at least?"

"Yeah! This birthday is awesome!"

Regis had been wolfing down his food while conversing with his sons. When he finished he stood up. 

It was present time. 

He called all the kids over to sing to Noctis. The birthday boy had a big smile as his giant family wished him the best. When the song finished Prompto kissed his cheek. 

Regis had left the main cake at home, they would cut that privately. He still had a few surprises left for the boys. 

Noctis opened the Fleurets' present first. A beautiful sylleblossom journal emerged from the wrapping paper. "Regis told me how well you boys were doing with reading, so we picked out a journal for when you start writing. Luna said it reminded her of the flowers at your house." Noctis thanked Sylva, Luna, and Ravus. 

He unwrapped the toy truck from Cindy next. "Thanks! I owe Prom a car from when I left his in the garden. Here you go!"

"But Noct, this is your gift! I can't just take it!"

"Hmm. Then we'll share. Okay?" Noctis handed over the truck so he could open the next present. 

Ignis had given him a giant storybook filled with Lucian fairytales. Carbuncle the dream guardian frolicked across the cover. Noctis asked if Prompto would read it to him later. The answer, of course, was yes. 

Noctis struggled a bit unwrapping Gladio's gift. The was a lot of tape...

"I helped Dad wrap that! Do you want me to help you open it?" Gladio offered just as Noctis got it open. He unzipped the plastic cylinder holding... a shark sleeping bag!? He pulled it out and unrolled it. It looked like the shark was eating you when you lay in it. "This is funny, Gladdy! Thanks!"

Regis rolled it back up as Monica handed over her present. It was a giant box of crayons. The boys' old crayons were a bit worn down and the nanny figured she'd get them some more. "I can use these in my new journal!"

Weskham had given him a food play set. It had plastic pizza and fake veggies. Hmm, Prompto could play with the vegetables if he wanted. Noctis certainly wouldn't. "Thanks, Wes."

Cor handed over a box. Noctis opened it and held up a plain black denim vest that had a red plaid undershirt. It was laying on top of black combat boots. Noctis tried on the vest, but it was too small. He fought it off and put it down. As he tried on the boots he had an idea. 

The footwear fit perfectly, and he stood up with the vest in hand. "Come here, Prompto." The denim vest fit his small brother as if it was made for him. "Ooh, you look so cool!" 

"Thanks! You too! Those boots make you look super tough!!"

Regis presented his and Prompto's gifts. The father had bought his son a better fishing pole and a small Carbuncle figurine. "This little fox will help stop the nightmares." Regis whispered this into his son's ear, no one else needed to know that. 

Baby brother's gift to Noctis consisted of a star projector for their room and a cute shirt that had moogles and chocobos. "So now we can have the stars from your name in our bedroom!" Prompto smiled and played with the plaid bit of his vest. 

"THANK YOU SO MUCH, EVERYBODY!!!!!" Noctis hugged his brother, his father, and all his friends one by one. 

Pelna awkwardly approached Regis. "Uh, sir, the kids can get back in the water, their half hour is up." The lifeguard had been asked to notify Regis when it would be safe for the kids to swim after eating. 

The Caelums took off the boots and the denim vest to put the floatation vests back on. All the other kids rushed to put their floaties back on too. 

Gladio screamed as he led the charge. "Last one in is a chocobo butt!" 

Because Regis buckled Noctis first, and then had trouble with Prompto's, the blond was the last one in. 

Ravus pointed. "Haha! Chocobo butt, chocobo butt!"

"Hey!" Prompto swam over to where Noctis was waiting. But the big brother had already started moving over to where Ravus and Gladio were laughing. 

He splashed them in their faces, accidentally catching Ignis too. 

Noctis laughed as he swam away. 

-o-

The party ended at two o'clock, and the boys were so tired from all the swimming and revenge splashing that they fell asleep in the car. 

Regis carried them inside. 

He helped unload both the gifts from the Regalia and the remaining food from Weskham's car. He thanked the chef, the chauffeur, and the nanny for all their help today. 

He started putting all of the presents away as his sons napped on the couch. 

Regis woke them up at dinner time. He let them sleep so long so they could stay up to enjoy his last surprise. 

Prompto and Regis sang to Noctis once more as they cut a tiny birthday cake with six candles. He let them play video games until it was dark enough. 

"Boys, save and turn that off. Come outside with me."

"Outside? Daddy, isn't it past bathtime?" Prompto put the controllers away. Noctis turned off the tv. "Yeah, it's dark outside, Daddy. You know Prom doesn't like the dark."

Regis took his sons' hands. Noctis switched so that Prompto was in the middle. They walked out into the yard. 

Little yellow fireflies kissed the grass before floating up to find a new dance partner. They swayed and sparkled around each other. "Whoa... I forgot how pretty these bugs are." Noctis glanced at his brother to see if he was okay. 

Despite it being dark and being around gross nasty bugs, Prompto was smiling. He had his big six year old brother and his father with him, so everything was perfect. "Noct, did you have lots and lots of fun today?"

"Yes, Prom. I did."


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, this took too long to write, stinking work and school ate up all my free time :/
> 
> If you are following Dynamic Duo, that story will be late too. Sorry :(

"Daddy is late for breakfast." Noctis put his fork on top of his empty plate. 

Prompto put down his juice. "He is probably still in bed. Daddy loves sleeping just like you!" 

The boys went to wake up their father. Hmm, his door was only partially open. As Noctis pushed on the door they heard coughing. "Daddy? Are you okay?"

"Oh, good morning. Boys, don't get too close, I'm sick." Regis was sitting on the bed, hunched over his wastebasket. He looked pale. 

"Daddy, you don't have boogers... Why are you hugging your garbage bin?" Prompto stayed where his father told him to, but Noctis took a step forward. "If you're sick can we stay home to take care of you?"

Regis was going to answer his sons, but he started retching. Oh. That's why he had the bin. He wouldn't have made it to the bathroom in time. 

The boys flew into action. Launching themselves onto the bed, Prompto started rubbing Regis' back and Noctis held Regis' arm. "Daddy, we can't go to daycare if you're sick. What if you need help!? If no one's here then you might get worse!" 

Prompto hugged his father. "I don't want you to get worse while we're at school."

Regis weakly nodded as he spit the disgusting remnants out. "My sons... it's just a stomach bug... I just need to rest. I will be okay, but if you boys want to stay home then I guess you can." The ill father knew he'd rest easier if he knew where his sons were. 

Noctis nodded. "Come on, Prom. We need to take care of Daddy. Let's go get the stuff we need."

He sent Prompto to the bathroom to get all the medicine as he ran downstairs to tell Weskham that lunch needed to be a special soup. "And add lots of veggies!" He figured that was what Regis would have said, so he wanted to get the food order right. Weskham gave him a glass of water and a pack of crackers to take up. 

Back in the bathroom, Prompto stared at the medicine cabinet. He had to drag the stool over from in front of the sink, and as he looked at the various containers he pondered which one was best. "This one is purple, but maybe the orange one would help better? Or did we always get pink for sick tummies? The label says 'upset stoma-chuh, no, stomach'... Daddy's tummy isn't mad, though. It's hurting. Ah, why do we have so many!?" He just grabbed all the bottles he could carry, even the angry tummy one. Just in case Daddy's belly was upset that it was hurt. 

Regis looked at his sons as they returned. Noctis was carefully bringing him the glass of water (He had only spilled a tiny bit! Not even noticeable on the carpet!) and Prompto was bogged down with different medicines. 

"Thank you." Regis drank a sip of the water before selecting the upset stomach medicine from the pile Prompto had dropped onto the bed. "I thought that was the one Monica always gave us!" 

"Where is Monica? She didn't come into the room today." Noctis realized he hadn't seen her all morning. Prompto had remembered to have them brush their teeth today though. Noctis had gotten them dressed in their new vest and boots. 

Regis checked his phone. "Seems like she had to call off. She's sick too, but it sounds like a regular cold. Oh, maybe you should go to daycare so you won't be alone all day..."

"No! Who will make sure you eat your soup without throwing it up?" "And who will give you more medicine when you need it?" "And what if you get lonely?" "We won't be alone if we all stay home together!" "And-"

"Boys, please!" Regis held up his hands to stop the flurry of questions. "You can stay home. I'll just text Cor if we need anything, I hope he won't mind..." Regis lay back on the bed, putting the bin and glass down on the floor as he pushed the medicine over. 

His sons climbed back onto the bed and Noctis began rubbing his belly. Prompto crawled up by his head and put a tiny hand in his hair. 

"Hmm, thank you. That feels nice." Regis closed his eyes. 

"Prom, sing to us, okay?" Noctis moved the blanket over his father. 

Prompto started singing softly, picking the nicest lullaby he knew. But he couldn't remember all the words, so it just turned into humming after a couple of lines. He also forgot the next section, so he just looped the melody. 

Regis started snoring after the ninth loop. Noctis had been rubbing his belly the entire time, listening to his brother's beautiful song. 

"Come on, Prom. He's sleeping. Let's go read that book Ignis gave me."

The boys snuck out of the room, leaving the door open so they would hear if Daddy called them. 

Noctis grabbed his new shark sleeping bag and handed it to Prompto so he could get the book off of the shelf. They carried everything to the hallway right outside Regis' bedroom. 

Snuggling in the shark's mouth, they opened the book. The first page had a whole bunch of titles and numbers. Prompto read the big fancy letters on the top of the page. "Index." He read the title at the top of the list. "Carbuncle Finds A Flower."

He read the tale, stumbling over the words that were too hard to sound out. Noctis giggled at his garbled pronunciations when the word was too complex. They used the accompanying pictures to figure out the story. 

"Carbuncle was in the forest. He saw a lovely patch of flowers. It had brill-i-ant col-ors. They smelled good. A bunny was in the flowers and told him to get some tre-as-uh-reh?? Carbuncle looked for the trea-suh-reh. He did not find it. But he saw a big flower. He sat on it. And Carbuncle fell asleep on the flower petals. The end." Prompto pushed up his glasses. 

Noctis fiddled with the zipper on the sleeping bag. "Prompto." 

His brother closed the book and looked at him. "What's wrong, Noct?" Black hair was covering blue eyes, and Prompto got worried. "Noct?"

"Rawr!!" Noctis suddenly started tickling his baby brother, laughing as the surprised blond tried to squirm away. But the sleeping bag prevented escape. 

"Noctahaha, stop! Teehehehee, Daddeeehehee is sleeeheheheeeping!" Prompto tried to stay quiet despite his giggling. 

Noctis stopped and tilted his head to listen. He still heard snores coming from the nearby room. "Let's get something else to play with. I liked that story, but I want to play now."

"Okay! I'll play too!" Prompto said it like Noctis didn't already know that he would agree. 

They tossed the stuff back into their room. Prompto pointed at the star projector that Regis had plugged into the wall and put on their dresser. "Noct, can I see the stars?"

Noctis nodded and flipped it on. "You don't need to ask. I know how much you love stars now, and I know you won't break it." 

They had forgotten to close the curtain first to make it dark. Noctis remedied that while Prompto crawled over to the toy box to pull out the stuffed tonberry. 

"I'm a chef, I've got a knife. I make cake, it's super nice!" Prompto had the toy dance and sing under the spinning stars from the projector. Noctis pulled out the pizza playset. "Let's slice up the pizza, Mr. Promberry." 

Prompto's tonberry slashed at the food. The boys picked up the plastic triangles. They pretended to eat it and feed the toy. 

Noctis tried balancing the pizza on his head. Prompto grabbed his camera and took a picture. The flash was super bright, and when they looked at the photo display Noctis' eyes looked red. "Whoa, I look cool!"

"Oh. I don't like it, it looks scary. I like your blue eyes better." Prompto frowned a little. 

"Delete it. If it scares you then it's not that cool." Noctis turned off the star projector and opened the curtain. "Hey, let's clean up and go check on Daddy again."

Prompto erased the photo and helped Noctis restore the room to order. They tiptoed back over to their father's room. 

He was still asleep. 

"Come on, Prom. Let's play video games." 

"Okay, Noct!" Prompto took the offered hand and they went to play some King's Knight. 

-o-

Regis found them playing their game an hour later. It was now ten o'clock, and he wondered what the boys had gotten up to in the last two hours while he had slept. He hadn't meant to go to dreamland, but they had practically shoved him there. Well, his stomach felt the tiniest bit better, so he was grateful. 

"Daddy!? What are you doing out of bed? You said you need rest, go back!" Noctis paused the game and started pushing his father's leg. "Go lay down before you throw up again."

Prompto also put his controller down. He took his father's hand. "I'll sing again if you want. It will help you rest and get better!"

"I just woke up, I can't go back to sleep. Can I watch you two play your game for a bit?" Regis had been letting them guide him back to the room, but he stopped when he asked them the question. 

"No, you need to rest. You said you will get better if you do. I don't want you to be sick anymore." Noctis started pushing again. 

"But-"

"Please, Daddy. I don't want your tummy to be mad anymore either." Prompto looked up at him with eyes that threatened tears if he were to get worse because he wouldn't lay back down. 

"Alright, I'm going back. Turn off your game and come with me." They figured he could stand there while the game was turned off. 

"Okay. I'm in bed again. Now what?" Regis lay down, pouting a bit. Sent back to bed by his own children. The ridiculousness was embarrassing. 

"Well, what always makes your tummy feel better?" Prompto put his father's blanket over his head like a cloak. Noctis kept pushing Regis until he was completely flat, head on the pillow all the way, absolutely no moving for him!

"Ginger ale. Hot tea. Toast. Cartoons." 

"Cartoons!? Stop being silly, watching tv won't fix your tummy!" Prompto shook his head. He must've forgotten that his sons weren't babies anymore, they wouldn't be tricked so easily. He was supposed to lay in bed, so that's what he was going to do!

Noctis grabbed his father's phone from the nightstand. "If you want cartoons then you can use this. If you get up I'm going to put you in time out, Daddy! I'm serious!" He tried to copy Regis' 'serious voice'. It was adorable. 

Prompto hid under the blanket fully. "You can't put Daddy in time out... can you? Daddy, can Noct put you in time out?"

Regis pulled the blanket up so he could see Prompto's face as he answered him. "No he cannot. However, because I want to stay laying down I will." Regis folded his arms, petulantly raising his chin. 

Noctis sighed dramatically. "Just stay in bed! Prom, I'm going to go ask Wes for... What was the drink again?"

"Hot tea." Regis covered his eyes. Noctis was not going to back down, and Regis didn't feel like having a power struggle right now. They could discuss this when his stomach wasn't in pain. 

"Hot tea. Okay. Prom! Don't let Daddy get up!"

"Got it! Daddy won't move, Noct!"

Noctis ran out of the room and Regis childishly stuck his tongue out at his back. He winked at Prompto. "Don't tattle on me, okay?"

Prompto giggled. "Silly Daddy." He lay his head on the aching tummy. "Noct and I just want you to feel better."

"I know. You two are the best." Regis rested a hand on his youngest's head. "Do you want to watch the cartoons with me?"

"When Noct comes back." 

Regis went to sit up, but Prompto stopped him. "I promised Noct that you wouldn't move!"

"Uuggghhh, but Prompto!" Regis sat up anyway and began tickling his son. 

"Stopahahaha! I'm teeeelllliiinngg! Teeheehee! NOOOOCT!" Prompto went to run out, detangling from the blanket with wild limbs. 

Regis chuckled and loaded up the cartoon on his phone for when his sons returned. 

-o- 

Prompto found Noctis in the kitchen, waiting as Wes filled up the kettle. 

"Noct! Noct! Daddy moved! Even though I told him I promised you!"

"Ugh. Daddy is being naughty just cuz he's sick." Noctis folded his arms. "I think I'm still going to put him in time out."

Wes shook his head with a tiny smile. "That's not how it works, boys."

They waited for the water to heat up. And waited. And wwwwaaaaaiiittteeeddd. 

Noctis had been tracing the lines on Prompto's plaid undershirt. He poked the vest's buttons. Prompto had watched, fascinated at how gracefully his brother's fingers moved over the regifted clothing. "Prom, I'm bored."

"Noctis, it takes around four minutes for the water to heat up. You've only been waiting two. You can wait the other two." Weskham gathered the mug and the tea bag that he would take up to Regis himself. He wasn't about to let the six year old handle a hot mug of tea. 

Prompto took Noctis' hands and started lifting and lowering them. "Up, down, up, down, up-" Noctis suddenly started moving them faster. Prompto tried to keep up. "Downupdownupdownup!" He gave up, panting. 

Noctis slowed down and Prompto tried again. "Down, up, down-"

The kettle started whistling, and Prompto startled. "Ah!" He covered his ears and Noctis pulled him into a hug. "It's just the water, you're okay. Wes, can you stop that noise please?"

Weskham was already reaching for it when he asked. They watched as the chef poured the hot water into the mug, steam drifting up in hypnotizing swirls. 

The boys led Weskham to their sick father's room. 

"Daddy, Wes brought you your HEY!?" Noctis had started speaking as he pushed the cracked door open all the way, but he stopped when he saw that Regis' bedroom was empty. "DADDY!? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN BED!" 

The oldest son shouted, sure that his father heard him from wherever he was hiding. Prompto went to check the bathroom closest to his father's room. 

Sure enough, the door was closed. 

"Noct, he's in the bathroom. Let's wait for him on the bed, okay?" Prompto sat down and Noctis sat next to him on the bed. 

Weskham put the tea down on the nightstand. "I'm going to go finish that soup you asked for. I had most of the vegetables before you came for the tea, but they need to go into the broth now."

"Wes, can we have something different from Daddy? We're not sick." Noctis did not want to eat whatever soup Weskham had deemed fit. 

"What would you like?"

"Uh... Prom, what should we eat for lunch?" Noctis looked at the concentrating blond. 

"Sandwiches?" 

"Is grilled cheese okay?" Weskham hoped he said yes, he was wanted to see if he could blend some vegetables and hide it in the cheese. 

"Yeah!" 

Weskham smiled. "Coming right up!" He went back to the kitchen to finish lunch. 

As they waited for their father to come back Noctis put the side of his finger on his brother's lips and started moving it up and down. "Say words, Prom!"

It came out as a jumbled mess of sounds. 

"Buhbuhthplehtbuh..." 

That was how their father found them a minute later. 

Noctis stopped giggling at Prompto's distorted speech. "Why did you get up!? You're not going to get better if you don't rest!"

Regis ruffled his son's hair. "I went to the bathroom, and then I washed out the bin. I'm going to take a shower now, I just came to let you know. I figured you'd be back with the tea by now. Thank you." He took a sip of the hot drink. 

Prompto picked up the phone from where it had been left on the pillow. "Can we watch this?"

"Go ahead. I'll be right out."

When he was finished in the shower he joined them for another episode before lunch. 

-o-

"And then Nyx said he liked my drawing!"

"And he said that you are a good artist, don't forget that, Prom."

"Sounds like he's a good friend to you." Regis ate slowly, hoping that everything stayed down. So far so good. 

Prompto nodded and went to take another bite. Wait. 

What was that in his cheese? 

It looked really tiny and green. He tried to pick it out. Actually, there were a lot of green flecks. How had he not noticed before?

"What's this in my sandwich?" Prompto showed it to Noctis, who began inspecting his food. 

"Daddy, what is this in our food?" The oldest grabbed both sandwiches for their father to examine. 

"It looks like..." Oh no. Weskham, you devious... "Well, it's a secret that I can only tell you when you finish the sandwich." He handed each child their food. 

Prompto looked at the flecks again. The largest piece looked like the little bits on top of broccoli. "Daddy, is it br-"

"No guesses! You have to eat if you want to know the secret!" Damn, Regis should've known that clever Prompto would figure it out. Noctis was still just holding it at arm's length. Double damn, there was no way the picky eater would try it now that there was an unknown element. 

"I'm not hungry anymore. This has some type of plant in it, I know it." Noctis put it on Prompto's plate. The blond had continued eating now that he knew what was in his food. 

"Noctis. You are a big boy, and you can finish the sandwich. You already ate most of it. You didn't even taste any difference, did you?" 

"Well... No. But I still don't like vegetables, and I think that's what these pieces are." Noctis crossed his arms. "Why did Wes hide them in my lunch?"

"You can ask him after you eat. I have to send some emails for work, and then we can watch a movie before dinner." Regis had texted Clarus so he knew that he hadn't been into the office today. 

"Is your belly better?" Noctis grimaced through the rest of his lunch. He had a speech planned for Weskham. 

"Not fully, but I think I can survive out of bed long enough to do some work." Regis hoped that his answer appeased his strict caregivers. 

"Hmm. I guess you will probably be okay." Noctis nodded.

Prompto finished his food first. He waited for Noctis to finish before they carried their plates to the chef. Regis snuck off to do some work before the boys changed their minds. 

Weskham knew he was in trouble as soon as he heard Noctis' boots angrily clomping towards him. "Hey there boys, how was lunch?"

"Not funny, Wes! Why did you hide stuff in my food!?" They handed him the plates as Noctis gave his many complaints to the chef. 

"Because I'm at my wit's end about how to balance your picky eating and your nutrition." Weskham asked them to wait in the kitchen while he grabbed two folding chairs. If Noctis was going to whine about his cooking then he was going to put them to work. 

As Prompto was lifted onto one of the chairs in front of the sink he realized Daddy had never confirmed his guess. "Was it broccoli?" 

Weskham helped Noctis up. "Yes. I shouldn't have picked a green vegetable that was easily found in the yellow cheese." The chef cursed internally as he realized he could've gotten away with hiding carrot flecks. Oh well, next time. 

The boys helped dry the dishes, and Weskham asked if they wanted to help him make dessert for after dinner. Noctis agreed to help to make sure no surprises were added in. Prompto was just happy to be helpful. 

"Alright, we're going to make a kupoberry cheesecake. We need some sheep milk... Leiden sweet potatoes, Duscaen oranges... cream cheese... eggs, sugar..." Weskham kept going, pulling out the ingredients as he said them. The boys stood on the chairs, watching the kitchen ballet. 

When he had finally stopped moving the counter was littered with everything they'd need. 

"Hey, you're not following a recipe book like when we cooked with Ignis." Noctis didn't see a cookbook on the counter. Weskham chuckled and pointed to his head. "The recipe is in here."

Prompto wondered if Ignis' cookbook had a recipe like the one they were going to make. "Can you write it down? Ignis is our friend and I want to share it with him because he said when he grows up he's going to be a food discoverer!"

Weskham went to get paper and a pencil, but Noctis suddenly scrambled off the chair and ran towards the door. "I can write it in my sylleblossom journal and then take it to him!"

Prompto and Weskham washed their hands while he grabbed the book. The excited Noctis returned a minute later with the journal and a black crayon. "Here, Wes. My writing always comes out too squiggly." The boys had started writing letters at their last reading lesson, and both eager students had sloppy handwriting. Mr. Scientia had assured them that they would improve. 

Weskham helped Noctis wash his hands and put him back on his chair. He had Prompto hold the mixing bowl still while his older brother held the measuring spoon over it. Weskham poured each ingredient, writing it down after it went into the bowl. He waited to add the eggs, he knew the boys would want to try the batter and he didn't want to risk them getting salmonella poisoning. 

The chef handed Prompto the electric mixer first. "Noctis, hold the bowl and then you will switch."

The machine whirred to life and trembled in Prompto's hands as he held it in the mixture. "THIS IS LOUD!" 

"YEAH IT IS, PROM!"

"And yet I can still hear both of you." Weskham laughed to himself, and the boys looked at him confused. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" 

"NOTHING, NOCTIS. PROMPTO, TURN IT OFF. Okay, let's give your brother a turn." They switched jobs, and the creamy mixture was blended to perfection. 

"Here." Weskham handed them spoons so they could taste their hard work. As they licked their reward the chef added the eggs with the electric mixer. 

Weskham put the cheesecake into the oven and cleaned up the counter. Noctis went to grab his journal, but stopped when he saw his hands were dirty with batter and drool. Prompto had managed to get some of the batter on the edges of his bangs. The goopy locks clung to his cheek. 

Weskham turned around from the sink to find Noctis with some of Prompto's hair in his mouth, the younger brother still merrily licking his own spoon. "Noctis. That's gross, why are you eating your brother?"

"He had some on him and the cheesecake tasted good. Prompto is clean, so I won't get sick." 

"Can we have more, Wes?" Prompto held up his empty spoon, head still tilted towards his brother. Noctis sat properly on his chair again, holding up his spoon for seconds. 

Weskham wiped the drooled up section of blond hair with a wet paper towel. "There is no more, it's all in the oven now. Sorry, but thank you for being my little helpers. Come wash your hands and faces."

-o-

They checked on Regis again, who was muttering at his computer about spreadsheets giving him an ulcer. 

His sons crept away from the office door. "Prom, let's go back to our room. Daddy's busy." Weskham didn't have any other jobs for them, and the cheesecake wouldn't be done any time soon. 

Prompto sat on their floor as Noctis pulled out a car coloring book Cid had given to them ages ago. It had been buried, but when Noctis went looking for his marine life coloring book he found it. Both boys had forgotten that they had used all the pages of the ocean book when Gladio and Ignis slept over. 

Prompto colored the car on his page black. He drew his father, brother, himself, and Cor floating above the vehicle. He tried to write all their names, sounding out each name as he wrote. His slanted letters were smooshed together under the people he drew. 

"Noct. Prom. Cor. Re... is it g or j? G says guh and juh..." Prompto just wrote down both letters next to each other before adding the 'is'. 

Noctis added wings on his car. "Now if you need to fly, your car can carry you!" He made the page fly overhead. 

They colored about four more pages, but the quiet and stillness of the activity lulled Noctis to sleep. Prompto had to pull a crayon out from under his brother's cheek. He dragged the blanket and pillow off of the bed and covered Noctis, gently shoving the pillow against his head until he lifted it in his sleep. 

Prompto put the book and crayons away. He put all their drawings on the bed for them to show Regis later. Laying next to Noctis, he played with the camera app's filters on his phone. Prompto giggled as he started adding silly stickers on the photos. The app had over a hundred to choose from, and Prompto thought he and his brother looked funny with extra eyes. And mustaches. Ooh, and hats. The tiny boy continued to decorate the photos in his album. 

Regis checked in on them after a half hour. Prompto was half asleep on the floor, phone resting on his face. Regis slowly lifted it off his face and took it from his hand. Prompto fully woke up. "Hnm... Hi, Daddy. Is your tummy okay?"

"I don't feel like throwing up, so yes?" It still ached a little, but Regis thought he'd be fine by tomorrow. "Do you still want to watch a movie?"

"When Noct wakes up." 

"Actually, I am going to wake him up now. It's snack time, and he can't sleep too long now because then he won't go to sleep at bedtime." 

Noctis wanted to watch the movie, so Regis set it up for them in the living room and put the trailers to play while he pestered Weskham for popcorn. 

"Captain Cactuar versus the Adamantoise of Doom is the sequel to the Mighty Marlboro Menace. I wish they had made more of these movies, I loved them when I was your age." Regis handed his sons the small bowl of movie snacks. He stole one kernel and that was it. 

The children were fascinated by the plucky hero and his battle prowess. When the adamantoise (of doom!) was finally vanquished they reenacted some of the scenes with Prompto's water gun. 

"I won't let you fall! Pew pew, take that, you vile villain!" Noctis pretended to pull his brother up the giant cliff that was their sofa. "We've saved all of the world, Prompto."

"And we got lots of treasure!" Prompto held up a throw pillow. "Look at this big jewel!"

Regis chuckled. "Come on, my brave heroes. It's dinner time."

-o-

Regis felt well enough to eat a diet sized slice of the cheesecake the boys had worked on. "Yum, this cheesecake is the best one I've ever tasted! What's your secret, chefs?"

"No vegetables." "Love!"

The boys liked the treat cooked as much as they had liked it raw. Nobody tried to eat hair now, though. 

Before long, it was time to bathe. 

Prompto played with his belly button as the water filled, singing about it before stopping. "Daddy, why do we have these? They don't do anything."

Noctis looked at his own. "They look cute. That's why they're there, right?"

"Your belly button is a scar that marks where your umbilical cord connected you to your mother. When you were in her belly, the cord connecting you is how you ate and breathed. That reminds me, your teacher had her baby. I forgot to tell you, Sylva showed me on your birthday, Noctis."

Regis lifted them into the water. Prompto gasped. "Is the baby really tiny? Is it a boy or a girl? Is it cute? Can we see it?" 

"One at a time, Prompto. The baby is a girl, named Eos. She looked small in the pictures, I'll have Sylva text me the photos so you can see. I don't have one of those social media accounts that she has. Yes, the baby is cute. But nobody's as adorable as my babies." Regis splashed his sons with the bath water as they played with their toys. 

"Daddy! I'm not a baby! I'm a big boy because I protect my Prompto. Babies can't do that." Noctis folded his arms. The nerve of his father! 

"Yes, I know. My two big boys are adorable." Regis corrected himself and drained the tub. He washed them, wondering why a section of Prompto's hair felt a little weird. He simply shampooed it away. 

Moving some papers off of their bed and covering them with the blanket, he went to read Noctis' fairy tale book. "Prom already read that one to me, please read the next one, okay?"

Regis nodded and turned the pages. 

Noctis, since he had a nap, outlasted Prompto. "Daddy, is your belly better?" 

Regis smiled. Both boys had asked all day, and the father took a moment to feel proud of himself for raising such caring children. "Yes, my son. Here, let's put your Carbuncle figurine out tonight. No bad dreams for my precious protectors."

The figurine did its job.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EPISODE PROMPTO COMES OUT JUNE 27!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> I'm excited, in case you couldn't tell ;P

Regis gasped. 

When had they released another Captain Cactuar movie? And why hadn't he learned about it until just now!? 

He clicked on the ad on the side of the webpage. Oh, it was in theaters now!

Regis purchased three tickets to go see Captain Cactuar versus the Rogue Ronins. 

-o-

"N O C T, that spells Noct and he loves me! P R O M, a silly boy who likes to eat cookies..." 

Noctis clapped along to Prompto's song. "Daddy, where are we going?" Cor slowed as the cars in front eased to a stop at the red light. 

"It's a surprise!" Regis practically sang it, and the boys were even more interested in their destination. 

"Is it the pool? No wait, we're in normal clothes. Or are the bathing suits in the trunk again?" Noctis wasn't sure if Daddy would use the same trick twice. 

"Are we going to the library for more books? We finished all of Noct's fairy tales!" They had burned through all twenty stories in a week. 

"Nope, you get one more guess." 

The children scrunched up their faces in thought. Prompto realized Cor knew the destination, since he was driving. "Cor? Where are we going?"

"I think asking me counts as cheating." Cor cursed under his breath as someone cut him off. 

"I think we're going to the store... to buy... new coats?" Noctis guessed, uncertain if he was correct. Monica had pulled out their coats from last year to try them on before it got cold. Noctis' was too short on his arms, and Prompto's had a rip in the back under the hood that no one had noticed. The nanny had deemed them unusable for the coming chill. 

"Not today. First we are going to have lunch, and then we'll get to the surprise, okay?" Regis hoped they'd make it to the movie in time. He didn't want them to wait until after to eat, the tickets said the movie was two hours long. 

He also hoped they'd be okay sitting that long. It was different from watching a movie at home where it could be paused if needed. Oh no, what if this new movie wasn't as good as the first two, and they got bored? That would be horrible... Regis shook his head. This was going to be a fun day, and he wouldn't spoil it by worrying about such silly things. If they didn't like the movie then they could always do something else. 

Cor pulled into the mall's parking lot. It was a different one than the mall they had gone to at Christmas time, and Regis figured it was time they all got over their uneasiness. The Caelums exited the car and Regis held his youngest's hand. He wouldn't let go today. Noctis was mentally promising the same thing on Prompto's other side. 

"What is this place, Daddy? We've never come here before." Prompto examined the building as he was sandwiched between his family while they squeezed through the rows of cars. He read the big letters on the complex. "Balamb Garden Mall."

Noctis froze, and started yelling at their father. "Mall!? Daddy, there's too many people in there! What if we get lost again!?" 

"Noctis Lucis Caelum. Lower your voice. Ask again in a nicer tone." Regis picked up his sons, carrying them through the narrow spaces between cars. He understood his son's wariness, but he was sure that the movie would help alleviate some of the fear of malls. If they had good experiences then the one bad experience would become an exception to the rule. 

Noctis adjusted his voice when he heard Daddy's serious one. He knew he wasn't being nice if his father had to use that tone. "Daddy, I'm worried about Prompto getting lost. I won't let go of his hand, but what if someone tries to take him anyway?" 

"I don't want to get lost, Daddy. I want to stay with Noct and you." Prompto put his thumb in his mouth and leaned against his father. 

Regis sighed. "I shouldn't have left this a surprise. My sons, after we eat lunch we are going to the movie theater to watch Captain Cactuar versus the Rogue Ronins."

Noctis perked up a little. "Is that like the other Captain Cactuar movies we watched?" He had really enjoyed pretending to be the hero with his brother. 

"Yes. We'll all sit next to each other, and everyone else will be too busy watching the movie to try and take you." Regis prayed and hoped and wished that he was right. Maybe they could just sit on his lap the whole movie? No, he had to promote independence while he kept them safe. They could do this. He could do this. 

Regis finally noticed the finger in his son's mouth. "Thumb out, Prompto."

They entered the dreaded mall. 

-o-

Noctis was sitting very still. 

So very, very still. 

Prompto placed another thin excuse the pizza parlor called a napkin on his brother's black hair. "Here's number six, like you." Prompto reached for number seven. 

Regis watched from across the booth. "You're going to use up all the napkins before the food arrives! Then what will we use to wipe up?"

The mall was not jam packed today, and they had all relaxed when they saw that they wouldn't have to fight through crowds like at Christmas time. Regis had still carried them to the pizza shop though.

Napkin number seven gently lay atop its six brethren. Eight was not far behind when Noctis sneezed. 

The white papers fluttered off of his head, and his brother laughed. 

"My turn, Prom!" Noctis began stacking the napkins on blond hair. One slipped down and landed in the space between his glasses and his eye. 

"Hey there, Pirate Prompto. Are ya ready fer pizza?" Regis reached over the table and removed the 'eyepatch'. He handed it back to his oldest. 

The game ended when the pizza was finally brought to the table. Regis reminded them to eat over their plates so they wouldn't dirty their clothes. Prompto nodded, he didn't want to get sauce on his favorite vest that matched Noct's boots!

Noctis was glad that Daddy had ordered a plain pizza. He had seen some people two booths over eating a vegetable one, and he had gotten worried. 

Cheese, sauce, and bread devoured, the Caelums visited the restroom to wash up and go potty. Regis didn't want them to need the bathroom during one of the fight scenes. Or the talking scenes. Or any of the scenes, really. 

Hand in hand in hand, the three made their way to the theater that was attached to the mall. The smell of popcorn punched them in the noses. 

Regis had Prompto hold his pants leg as he handed over the tickets and the gil for some movie snacks. Noctis pointed at which ones they would share. 

Regis bought popcorn (of course!), those gummy red fish his boys loved, candy coated chocolate pieces to go into the popcorn, tiny sour people gummies, and three small drinks. 

He had Noctis carry the small bag with all the candy while he carried the cup holder and the popcorn. "Prompto, don't let go of my pants." He could feel his son tighten his grip on the fistful of cloth. 

"I won't. I won't let go of Noct, either."

They sat down in the back of the theater. They could see the entire screen, and because this theater had tiered seats they wouldn't have to worry about tall people sitting in front of them. 

The seat wouldn't stay down when just one boy sat on it. Regis had to put both of his sons on the folding chair to keep it from closing on them. He put the drinks down on the floor so he had one arm to help them onto the cushioned chair. He held the popcorn upright with the other. 

Situated at last, the father distributed the drinks. They all took a sip before putting them in the cup holders. This theater had cup holders on both arms of the chair, so everyone was able to set their drinks down. Regis divvied out the candy when the trailers started. 

As the lights dimmed more people came in. The boys ignored them, the giant tv had their attention. 

Trailer number one was for some romantic comedy, and Noctis made a face when they showed the protagonists making out. "Ew, you're supposed to kiss people on the cheek!"

"Noctis, shh! We have to be quiet now until the movie is over." Regis held the popcorn bin out to his sons. 

Prompto was too busy eating the sour people to care about the buttery kernels. "The red guys are yummy!"

Trailer number two was for a horror movie. Regis was a little upset. Why would they put a horror movie trailer before a film that children would be viewing? He glanced at his sons to make sure they were okay. Noctis was busy eating gummy fish, not even paying attention. Prompto had covered his ears and clenched his eyes shut. Regis leaned over. "Are you okay? The trailer finished." 

The anxious boy opened his eyes when he felt someone poking him. He uncovered his ears. "That monster was scary. Can people's heads really do that?"

"No, the movie is all pretend. It's not real."

"Okay." Prompto leaned against his brother anyway, who put a gummy fish to his lips. "Here, Prom."

They finished the gummy candies by the end of trailer three. 

Trailers four and five and oh em gee how many were they going to play? Regis paid for them to see a movie, not sit through previews!

After what seemed like an eternity, the feature presentation began. Popcorn was forgotten. Movement was forgotten. 

The children stared with wonder filled eyes as Captain Cactuar was suave, heroic, and quick on his feet. He aimed the blaster and took out hordes of Ronins! He flew his airship with daring precision! He kissed a pretty lady who then shot a sneaky Ronin behind them!

Noctis didn't say anything about the kissing then. 

Prompto only moved to push his glasses back up. 

Regis thought this was the best Captain Cactuar film yet. It paid homage to the other two without feeling like a cheap copy. 

Captain Cactuar shot at the screen when the movie finished, and the glass exploded to reveal the credits. The theater lights came back on. Both boys finally snapped out of their trance. 

"WHOOOAAA!!!!" "Can we see it again, Daddy?" "That was the best movie ever!" 

"Boys, please stop yelling. That was a really good movie. I liked when he kicked the light switch on in that dark tunnel. What was your favorite part?"

Noctis held up his hands to imitate the blaster. "All his shooting reminded me of Prompto's water gun! Pew pew pew!!"

"I liked when he fixed his airship with the secret passcode and then it turned into that robot and then he used it to stop the big Iron Giant that was helping the Ronins!" Prompto finally picked up his drink to finish it. 

They continued gushing over the movie as they waited for the credits to end. There was a tiny bonus scene where Captain Cactuar winked at the screen. "Remember kids, always brush your teeth!" He grinned, and his sparkling teeth twinkled. 

-o-

They went back to the restrooms after they finally left the theater. As they were washing their hands they heard someone humming the theme song from the movie. The Caelum children joined in. 

Cor exited the bathroom stall. Oh. He had been found out. 

Cor had sat in the front of the theater. They hadn't seen him because he entered during trailer number seven. 

"What was your favorite part, Cor?" Prompto dried his hands on a paper towel before using it as a shield. Noctis was trying to flick water at him. 

"I liked when the beautiful princess saved him from the execution. And then she gave him that strong blaster and a kiss. Captain Cactuar is a lucky man." Cor held open the door for the Caelums. 

They walked to the entertainment media store. Movie merchandise and cardboard character cutouts were arranged in front. Regis led them inside and to the counter. "Excuse me, when is the new Captain Cactuar movie coming to DVD?"

"I'm sorry sir, because the movie is still in theaters there is no release date for the DVD's. However we do have some of the movie merchandise for sale." The cashier pointed to the wall of the store. 

Rows of cheap plastic blasters and Captain Cactuar shirts covered the wall. Regis heard Noctis' tiny gasp and made up his mind. "Pick one thing."

The boys picked matching blasters and Cor searched for a shirt in his size. Unfortunately, everything was too big or too small. Prompto handed Cor a plastic blaster. "Here, match us!"

Regis bought his sons the matching guns. Cor payed for his blaster and an oversized shirt. What? Even a tough guy like him needed comfy pajama shirts!

Regis carried their new toys in a plastic bag. It wouldn't be fair to let only Noctis carry his, both of Prompto's hands were being held. 

Buckled into the Regalia, Regis went to hand over the toys. He noticed a switch on the bottom. Flicking it revealed that the blasters lit up. 

The toys became ten times cooler. 

"Daddy can we please have them now we waited really long and I don't think I can wait anymore!" Prompto kicked his legs excitedly and Noctis just held his hands out demandingly. 

Regis handed the blasters over. Noctis' and Prompto's voices overlapped. "Thank you!" They began 'firing' wildly. "Pewpew pew pew pew!!!"

They continued playing even after they returned home. Prompto hid behind the couch as Noctis pretended to shoot at all the vicious Ronins that were invading! 

"We need a princess to help us!" Noctis pointed at his father. "Daddy, you're the princess!" 

"I want to be the monster who chases you. Rawr!" Regis pretended to lumber after them. 

"Prompto can be the princess then." Noctis shielded his brother from the big baddie. "Princess! I need a kiss for luck!" 

Prompto laughed at his brother's quoting of the movie. He made his voice as high pitched as he could, trying to sound like the woman in the scene that Cor had liked. "Sure thing, hero!" He kissed his brother's cheek. "Okay, I'm Captain Cactuar now!"

"Then I'll be the queen and give you a fancy medal for saving everyone!" Noctis looked around the living room before handing Prompto the remote. "Thank you for protecting my kingdom, Captain!"

Regis surprise attacked them with tickles. "Grawrgh! Time for dinner!"

"Ahhahaha so let's eat dinner, don't eat us!" Noctis caught his father's hands and stopped their onslaught. 

-o-

"Okay, okay, time to settle down now." Regis ushered his clean Captain Cactuars into bed. 

"Daddy, I really liked that movie." 

"I noticed, Prompto. Noctis, don't stand on the bed." He tucked them in, but Noctis just sat back up. 

"Can we go to the movies again tomorrow?"

"No, tomorrow you have a reading lesson. When the movie comes out on DVD we'll buy it and invite your friends over to watch it. But now it's bedtime, and I need my two brave adventurers to go to sleep." Regis kissed his sons' heads and read to them until they fell asleep. 

=========================

Prompto woke up crying. He shook his head. Daddy said that horror movie was just pretend, Noctis' head wasn't spinning like that trailer or his nightmare. He snuggled closer to his brother, but didn't close his eyes. What if the nightmare came back?

Noctis snored and mumbled something, nuzzling Prompto in his sleep. The blond played with the strands of black hair that were splayed across the pillow. 

Oh, now he needed to pee. 

Carefully detangling from his snoozing sibling, he tiptoed over to the door. He walked normally to the bathroom once he was in the hall. Bladder emptied, he realized he was thirsty. 

He looked around the moonlit hall as he wandered down to the kitchen. It was quiet, and the dark shadowy parts of the house were scary looking. Prompto stuck his thumb in his mouth and stayed where he could see. 

The kitchen was empty? That was weird, usually Weskham was in here. The young boy didn't realize that 1:00 am was beyond the chef's leaving time. He didn't live in the kitchen, much to the boy's surprise. 

Opening the fridge, Prompto searched for a juice box. Poking the straw in was a bit tricky, but he managed. He sipped his juice as he walked back to his room. 

It was a bit surreal, walking in the familiar house while it was dark. 

Prompto decided to check on Regis before going back to bed. His father was snoring just like Noctis was. He turned away from Regis' room, rubbing his eyes as he finished his juice. 

He threw the cardboard box away in his room and turned on the star projector. He began to play with his toy blaster, watching how the lights from the gun overpowered the stars until he turned it off. 

Noctis rolled and woke up, his face directly hit by the flashing lights. "Wuhzzt? Prom? Wha?" He sat up and crawled off of the bed. "Turn all this off. It's sleepy time."

"But Noct, what if I have another bad dream? I don't want to see the scary things anymore. I don't want to go back to sleep yet." Prompto hugged his legs to his chest. 

Noctis walked over to where his Carbuncle figurine stood on the bookshelf. He picked up the small fox. "Here. Daddy says this stops bad dreams." He put it into his brother's hand and closed the smaller fingers over it. Noctis offered his hand, and when Prompto took it he guided them both back to bed. 

When his brother was laying down Noctis turned off the toy blaster and the star projector. He climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around his favorite person ever. 

Prompto clutched the figurine. "Noct? I'm sorry I woke you up. And thank you for Carbuncle."

"You're welcome. Can you sing please? I love it when you-" Noctis yawned. "-sing to me."

Prompto sang the lullaby he had tried singing to his father. This time he got the whole song out properly. Noctis missed half of it, falling asleep again quite easily. 

Prompto held the figurine. Could it really stop scary dreams? Noctis seemed to think so. His big brother was smart, so Prompto closed his eyes and shoved his face into the chest of the boy hugging him. 

Noctis squeezed tighter, and Prompto felt safe. He finally fell back asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I've ever said this, but Regis is around thirty five or so in this fic. Cuz he's only fifty in game, and since Noct is in his twenties de aging everyone puts Regis in that age range. Anyway, let's incorporate more of his game likeness into our story.

"Gladdy, stop! Nooooct!"

Prompto ran back to his brother and hid behind him. Noctis stopped messing with his tooth to yell at his friend. "Stop poking him! He said he didn't like it so you need to listen!"

Ignis held up his field journal, distracting the boys before they could start arguing. "I've been keeping track of everybody who has lost a tooth. I can't wait to add you to my list, Noct!" The group looked at the lopsided chart and crowded tally marks that were on the page. The spectacled lad had started recording his data after Noctis had bragged about his tooth. 

The list was getting extensive. It seemed like everyone in daycare had lost at least one tooth except the Caelums. Well, as Ignis said, Noctis would soon be joining the ranks of the hole-y smile club. He noticed his front tooth had become loose two days ago. 

Gladio opened his mouth to show off his three spaces of gum. "I lost one of them when I was eating an apple!"

Ignis shared his story of how he lost his tooth. "My uncle let me try a hard candy if I promised to sit very still with it. I tried to bite it, and then my tooth moved. At first I was scared, but then I just wiggled it a lot. It came out nice, and Uncle gave me three gil!"

"Three gil!? I only got one! No fair, Iggy!" Gladio pouted. 

Noctis had been messing with the tooth during his friends' tales. He stopped and grabbed Prompto's face. "Open, Prom. I want to check again." He ran his fingers against the younger boy's teeth, pushing lightly to see if one would budge. 

"Awyfing?"

"Not yet, Prom."

"PROMPTO! Stop biting him! Time out, now!" Miss Leviathan had walked over to the discovery area where the four boys had been playing. 

Noctis let go of his brother's face. "He wasn't biting me! Leave him alone! I was-"

"You can go into time out too! You don't yell at a teacher!" Miss Leviathan wasn't as nice as Miss Gentiana, and she certainly wasn't going to take backtalk from a six year old. 

"You're stupid! Prompto would never bite me!" Noctis stomped over to sit in time out. 

Prompto sat in a different corner, lip wobbling. He knew the teacher had made a mistake, but did she have to be so mean? He stuck his thumb in his mouth, but then pulled it out slightly to feel his teeth. One of them should be coming loose soon, Daddy said that because they were growing up they needed their baby teeth to fall out. Adult teeth would grow in, and then even later they'd get wisdom teeth to help them be even smarter. Or something like that. 

Prompto was let up after five minutes, but Noctis had to sit ten minutes for saying a bad word. Noctis had been calling her much worse in his mind, but he knew Daddy wouldn't like it if he said curses out loud. 

Miss Leviathan called Regis to inform him of his sons' terrible behavior. Regis knew she must've been talking about the other Noctis and Prompto, because there was no way that his youngest would EVER hurt his oldest. He could believe the bit about Noctis yelling at her though. "I'll be there to pick them up shortly. I'd like to hear what they have to say."

Miss Leviathan hung up and started getting everybody ready for lunch. 

-o-

It was after snack, and the boys were still at daycare. 

Ignis hugged them goodbye as his uncle picked him up from school. "Write down when your tooth falls out so I can put it in my chart!"

Noctis promised he would, and assured Ignis that if Prompto lost a tooth then he would tell him about that too. 

Miss Leviathan was trying to call their father back. He had said he would be picking them up early, what happened? She couldn't reach him with the numbers listed under cell and home. She tried his work number. 

Dustin, Regis' secretary, answered. He apologized profusely for not calling earlier, but things were very hectic at Caelum Conglomerate. There had been a presentation, and after Regis tripped off of the stage all the medical people came, and then Clarus left but then returned and then left again just fifteen minutes ago with some paper he claimed was important for the daycare to have, and-

The teacher cut him off, voice low so the children couldn't hear her. Not that they could anyway, all the students were speaking loudly while they waited for their parents. "So Regis is in the hospital? Is he okay?"

"Clarus said it was just a torn cartilage in his right knee, nothing permanent or life threatening. Regis was more concerned about getting his sons from school, the worrywart. He asked Clarus to pick them up when he gets his own children."

"Alright, well thank you for letting us know. I'll tell the boys who's picking them up, but I'll let him explain."

The boys thought nothing of it when Miss Leviathan said Clarus was coming. They figured that Daddy had arranged a play date with the Amicitia kids without telling them. Gladio started rambling about all the toys he would show them when they got to his house. 

Ten minutes later, Gladio's dad arrived and handed the teacher a paper. It was written consent allowing him to pick up the Caelum boys. Miss Leviathan put it in the file cabinet. 

"Mr. Clarus, why do you look worried?" Prompto tugged on his shirt as he buckled a giggling Iris into her car seat. Noctis hadn't noticed anything, he was still chatting with Gladio about what they would do when they got to his house. 

Clarus sighed and helped all three boys, backpacks, and jackets into the car. Mid September had brought the cold nights back. "Your father is in the hospital. He hurt his knee, but the doctors already fixed him up. We're going to visit him now."

"Oh no!" "Is he okay?" "How did he get hurt?" "Did the doctor remember to give him a bandaid?"

Gladio wanted to talk fast too. "Can we go home after and play?" Iris felt the need to add to the cacophony. "Aaaaaaahhhh!"

"Everybody stop!" Clarus started the car. "Noctis, he fell off of the presentation room's stage, or rather, the small set of stairs leading up to the stage. Yes, Prompto, they bandaged his leg after the surgery. Gladio, we'll go home after we make sure their father is okay. I need to ask him where he wants you two to go, seeing as the hospital will probably keep him overnight. I'd be happy to have you boys stay over, but Regis might want you to go with someone else. I don't know, we'll ask him when we're there."

The Caelums fell silent to process this information. If he was okay, then surely the doctor would let him come home? Unless this doctor was evil too... But the eye doctor had been nice. And Dr. Maria hadn't been evil, even if she had made them cry... They weren't sure how to feel about Daddy being stuck in the hospital with all the doctors that may or may not be evil. 

They just held each other's hands. "Noct..."

"If Daddy needs help then we'll save him, Prom. Don't worry." 

-o-

Clarus carried Iris in one arm and held Gladio's hand. Prompto had been holding Gladio's hand too (and Noctis', because, of course!), but the brunet kept violently swinging their arms back and forth. It kept knocking the blond off balance, and he almost tripped several times. After the fourth time Clarus just asked the boys to walk on his other side. Noctis stuck his tongue out at Gladio as his father scolded him for being so rough. 

They finally made it through the halls of rushing nurses and other family members who were visiting the patients in the hospital. Clarus walked slowly to make sure he had all of the children with him. He knew Regis' sons had the unfortunate habit of getting... misplaced. He didn't have to worry about that with Gladio. If anybody took him they'd give him back in a heartbeat. 

Clarus addressed the nervous Caelums. "I know you're worried, but please don't immediately launch yourselves at him. And let's keep our voices low, okay?" He didn't want a repeat of the car. 

Regis was sitting up in the bed when they entered. "My precious sons! Come here. Thank you, Clarus, I owe you." He held his arms open, and Noctis led Prompto over. They scrambled up onto the hospital bed to hug their father, careful not to knock his leg. 

Noctis frowned at his father when he finally let go. "You had us worried! Not nice. How did you trip? You weren't running, right?"

"No, I dropped the report I read to my employees while I was walking down the five steps by the stage. When I went to pick it up, I lost my balance. Ugh, it was so embarrassing... I'm glad you two didn't see me fall." Regis had said some ungentlemanly things, and Noctis would've learned a few more curses. 

Clarus chuckled. "You nearly gave me a heart attack." He had been the one to rush over first to assess the damage. 

"Daddy, what's this on your finger?" Prompto held the small clip like thing in his own fingers, trying his hardest to keep it still. He didn't want to move it in case it would hurt his father. 

"It's monitoring my heart rate. See that screen over there with the lines? That's also what that steady beeping is." Regis sighed. "It was supposed to be a fifteen minute presentation. Then I was going to pick you up from school... Oh, what's all this about biting each other??"

Clarus took his son and daughter down to the cafeteria while Regis heard the truth. 

"Miss Leviathan was being a crankybutt poopoohead! I was checking Prompto's teeth to see if he had a loose one like mine!" 

"Noctis, no name calling. Did you tell her that?" Regis smiled internally. He knew his boys weren't guilty. Outwardly he kept his face neutral. 

"Yes! But she said I was still in trouble, and she made Prom sit too! I was so mad, Daddy." Noctis clenched his fists. Regis held the shaking hands, and he rubbed his thumb over the backs. It helped calm Noctis down a bit. 

Prompto nodded. "I still don't have any loose teeth." He lay against his father's side. "Noct, how did you make yours loose? I want one too..." 

Regis shifted on the hospital bed, stifling a pained gasp as his leg set on fire. "Don't worry, your teeth will come out when they're ready. For now, just keep brushing them so they'll be nice and shiny when they do come out, okay?"

Prompto suddenly remembered what Mr. Clarus had said in the car. "Do you have to stay here?"

"Stay here? Do you mean overnight? Yes, I'm afraid so. The doctor wants to be sure no complications from the surgery arise. I texted Cid and Sylva to let them know what's going on. Both of them and Clarus offered to have you stay over. I haven't decided who I should trust with my precious babies." He squeezed them closer as he said this, cutting off the protest that they were big boys. They both just giggled instead, squished against their poor broken Daddy. 

Hmm, should he trust his best friend? Cid was the closest thing Regis had to a brother, and he knew the boys loved Paw Paw Cid. Ugh, but he had already lost the boys once, even though it wasn't his fault and Regis didn't blame him but he definitely forgave him... Maybe there was just a little shred of fear there that made him doubt his friend? He pushed the guilt down. 

Sylva would know just what to say if his boys were worried about him in the middle of the night. His babies always got nightmares when they were stressed. Plus, the boys hadn't seen the dogs in a while. 

However, Clarus had offered, and he was here now... No, he couldn't ask more of his friend. The man had already safely delivered his sons to him, and asking more would feel like taking advantage of him. Especially since Regis knew how Noctis and Gladio flip flopped between friendship and animosity. They were both stubborn, and Regis didn't want Clarus playing mediator. And... it seemed that Gladio always picked on Prompto a little. With the Caelum boys being worried about their father, Gladio's antics would probably provoke a full out war. And to have to deal with that while trying to get Iris to sleep... Regis couldn't do that to his boys or Clarus. 

Sylva, then. 

"I think I'll text Sylva to ask if she'll take care of you. Just for tonight." Regis couldn't ask Monica to stay at their house all night, she had her own family to go home to. Regis didn't know enough about Monica's home life to feel comfortable sending the boys to her house. 

Noctis scooted off of the bed when the nurse came in. He stood in front of the bed to guard his baby brother and his injured father. "When can Daddy come home?" 

The nurse checked the chart on the side of his bed. "Looks like he should be released around eleven o'clock tomorrow."

"That's not so long, my sons. You can have a sleepover with Luna and Ravus, and then I'll be home before you can even miss me." Regis ruffled Prompto's hair while watching to make sure Noctis wouldn't attack the nurse. She was just doing her job, but Noctis looked ready for action. 

"Sir, we need to run some tests, is there someone who can take them out of the room?" The nurse turned with a needle, ready to draw some blood if Regis said they had to stay. 

All three cringed. "Prompto, thumb out. Just let me text someone to stand outside with them. I don't want them seeing this." Regis knew Prompto was scared of needles, and Noctis would get mad that the nurse was 'hurting' him. 

Clarus came back upstairs to stand with the Caelum children while they waited in the hall. Gladio gave them pieces of his cookie that he had saved for them, he pulled the smuggled food out of his pocket and broke it up. Crumbs spilled all over the linoleum as he split it for his friends. 

"Gladio, you didn't have to do that. I got them a small bag of chips to share." Clarus handed over a tiny bag of potato chips to Noctis, who distributed it between all four children. Iris crunched each chip with some force, she liked the sound. 

Prompto dropped a chip on the floor. "Aw." He ate more carefully when Noctis handed him a replacement one. Gladio noticed the chip on the floor and stomped it, smiling as it shattered. 

"Gladio, why would you do that? Now the cleaning staff will have to find all the pieces before any ants do. That was not nice."

"Sorry, Dad." Gladio picked up the larger pieces and put them in the empty chip bag. Prompto helped, feeling guilty about dropping it in the first place. 

When they had gotten most of it cleaned up they all went to the bathroom to wash their hands. Clarus washed Iris first, and had her stand with Noctis and Prompto while he washed Gladio. Setting him down, Clarus lifted Regis' youngest to the sink. 

Noctis wished Mr. Clarus would hurry up, because Iris kept trying to lick the crumbs and chip grease off of his fingers. When it was finally his turn he practically ran from Iris. "Why does your sister always try to do that stuff to me?" 

Gladio shrugged. "Maybe she wants to give you her girl cooties?" 

Prompto hugged Iris. "She doesn't have cooties! She's still a baby. Mr. Clarus, babies don't have cooties, right?"

Clarus dried his own hands off, he had washed after setting Noctis down. "All children have cooties until you're adults. That's why there's no dating allowed. You have to wait until you're twenty. Hmm, twenty five."

"Gross, who'd want to date a silly girl anyway? All they want to do is kiss and hold hands. At least, that's what the teenagers on tv do. Even when they showed those two boys dating all they did was kiss a lot. That's so gross." Gladio didn't want to kiss anybody, he was too tough for constant coddling. (But secretly he wanted to grow up and kiss the perfect person, just like that superhero guy in the movies. That looked cool.)

"I want to go back to Daddy." Noctis grabbed his brother's hand and gently pulled him away from Iris and all her cooties. 

"Yes, we're going. We weren't going to stay in this bathroom forever." Clarus chuckled. 

-o-

By the time they made it back to the room Sylva was already there, speaking to Regis. Cid had come to visit too, with Cindy. She stopped examining all the machines and bounded over to her friends. 

"Hi Cindy!" Prompto went to give her a hug, but Noctis didn't let go of his hand. "Noct?"

He whispered into the blond's ear. "Do you want to get cooties? Don't touch her!" 

"But, Noct, we're not dating, so we can't share cooties. That's how it works, right?" Prompto poked Gladio. "How do you get cooties, anyway?"

Sylva interrupted the answer. "Boys, we'll stay for twenty more minutes, but then we have to go home. I left Ravus and Luna with their nanny, but they're waiting for you. They can't wait to have a sleepover."

Gladio pouted. "I thought you guys were coming to play at my house."

Clarus shook his head. "Another time. If Regis wants his children with Sylva then that's where they will go. You need to respect his choice."

"Okay, Dad." Gladio turned to his friends' parent. "Can they come over to play when you're all better?" 

Regis smiled. Despite his roughness, it seemed Gladio did care for his friends. "Of course. Thank you for playing with them today while my knee was fixed." 

Clarus finally bid the Caelums and their other friends goodbye. Cid left not long after, claiming he didn't want to distract them before they had to separate. Cindy had hugged both boys, only Noctis stiffened. Prompto didn't see the need to worry about cooties. He had always hugged all his friends equally and he had never gotten sick or whatever was supposed to happen when cooties were shared. 

They sat up on the bed with Regis again, and Sylva waited outside to allow them privacy. 

"Alright, you will be guests at the Fleuret household, so what does that mean?" Regis wanted to go over proper manners, though he knew they would be polite. If he made it seem like he was counting on them to do a job, maybe they wouldn't miss him as much. 

"No fighting with Ray-Ray, no cursing, no taking stuff unless you ask, eat all our food. Even the nasty vegetables." Noctis counted the rules off on his fingers. 

Prompto held up his fingers. "No thumbsucking. Say please and thank you. Brush our teeth. And our hair too, right?"

"Yes. You boys will do a good job." Regis ignored the pain as he leaned over to kiss both foreheads. "I'm giving you your goodnight kisses early." 

They gave him theirs. "Good night, Daddy. I love you."

"Be good for the doctor, okay? Unless the doctor is evil, then punch them. I don't want you getting hurt more." Noctis used his serious voice. This was important. "I'll keep Prompto safe while we're at Luna's."

"I know. Prompto, Noctis, have fun. I'll be out tomorrow, so don't worry about me." 

Sylva came in. "It's time to go, boys. Regis, get well soon. And don't worry, they'll be fine. I promise."

They let Sylva lead them out. "Bye, Daddy! We love you!"

"See you tomorrow!" Regis sighed after the door closed. They would be fine. 

-o-

Noctis kept his promise about eating all the vegetables. Well, almost all. He had dropped a large broccoli piece on the floor, so he couldn't eat that one. Hmm, maybe he'd have to use that trick again...

Luna and Ravus had done a good job distracting them all evening. It felt like a normal sleepover. They cuddled with the dogs, and everything seemed like it would be okay. 

Prompto was currently listening to Pryna's heartbeat. "It sounds faster than Daddy's did on that weird screen." The dog's heart pounded normally as the blond sighed. 

Ravus saw he was starting to miss his father. He blurted out an explanation, looking at his mom to see if he was right. "Well, animals have faster heartbeats cuz they're smaller. The bigger the creature, the slower the heartbeat. Like, how kids' hearts beat faster than adults'."

"That's right, Ravus. Here, listen to your brother's heart and then come listen to mine. Let's compare the speeds." Sylva held Luna against her chest first as Prompto listened to Noctis' heart. 

"I listen to his heart all the time. It helps me go to sleep." Prompto snuggled further into the warm chest. 

They switched, and Noctis tried to keep time. "Ba-bum, ba-bum. It's so calming."

Ravus had been listening to Umbra's. He switched and listened to his sister's. 

Luna giggled. "This is fun. I like all your hearts."

Prompto nodded. "It's like a song."

"Yeah, and each person has their own! That's kind of cool, I think." Ravus poked Noctis' chest. 

"Okay, children. It's time to go to bed. Let's get all of you nice and clean. Noctis, Prompto, you'll be in the guest room." Sylva planned on leaving the door open, Regis had told her about how nightmare prone they were. It would be no different from comforting her own offspring. 

"Are we doing a good job? Being guests, I mean?" Prompto looked up at her when it was his turn in the bathtub. 

"Yes, darling. You two are very well behaved, and your father is very proud of you. Don't forget that." Sylva helped him into one of Ravus' old pajama sets. It fit a lot better, she had searched through the attic while they had played before dinner. 

"Okay. Thank you, Miss Sylva." Prompto lay down to wait for Noctis. 

When his brother crawled into bed, Sylva tucked them in and went to help her children to bed. 

"I hope Daddy's okay. He's all by himself in that hospital. He must be sad." Prompto went to put his thumb in his mouth before lowering it. He had promised. He had to keep it out. He started biting his lip instead. 

Noctis stopped wiggling his tooth. "Well, we still have our phones. Let's call him. He'll be so surprised!"

"But Miss Sylva put all our stuff in the living room." 

"Let's go get it. I don't think she'll be mad." Noctis offered his hand, and Prompto stopped biting his lip. 

They crept down to the living room, and they would've made it back undetected if Pryna hadn't found them and started softly whining. She knew her humans were in bed. Shouldn't these two be in bed as well? Umbra came over to investigate, and he barked once to call the big female human. The little female human was already sleeping. 

"What's wrong? Oh? Boys? What are you doing up? Come, back to bed." Sylva guided them to the guest room as Noctis explained their plan. "I'm sure he'd love a phone call from you. But then it's bedtime, no more adventures."

"Thank you, Miss Sylva." Prompto smiled, and she left the room to let them speak without distractions. 

They picked Regis' number on Noctis' phone. 

"Hello?"

"Hi Daddy! Prom is worried you're sad, so we called to make you happy." Noctis held the phone between them so they could both hear. 

"Is it working? Are you happy?" Prompto leaned closer, trying to gauge his father's mood by the sound of his voice. 

"Yes, it's working. What were you doing before you called? I hope you were having fun." Regis sounded pleased. 

"Well, we played video games with Luna and Ray-Ray, and then we ate dinner and I ate yucky broccoli, and we listened to the puppies' hearts, and we took baths and we're wearing Ray-Ray's clothes but they fit, and now it's bedtime." Regis had been humming affirmatively as Noctis listed each activity. 

"Prompto, did you have fun too?" 

"Yes, Daddy. I'm trying not to suck my thumb even though I'm scared." 

"Why are you scared?" Regis had been worried about this. 

"Well, you said the doctor had to keep you there so no computations would rise." Prompto forced himself to lower the thumb again, and bit his lip instead. 

"Prompto, I don't think any complications will arise. It's just in case... like how we wore the floatation vests at the pool. That was just in case someone couldn't swim, and I'm staying here at the hospital just in case my knee gets worse. But it feels like my knee will get better if I rest." 

"Yeah, Prom. We can take care of Daddy and he'll get better. We did a good job last time." Noctis puffed out his chest, he had helped Regis get better with strict rules once and he could do it again. 

Their father groaned a bit at the realization that his bed rest would essentially be house arrest. If they had been overprotective because of a stomach bug then he could guess how stubborn they'd be over a bum knee. 

"Are you sure you'll be okay, Daddy?" Prompto played with the blanket a little, not knowing what to do with his hands now that he had to keep them out of his mouth. 

"I will be just fine. Now it's getting late, so please lay down and go to sleep. I'm getting sleepy myself, actually. I can't wait to go home and play with you tomorrow. Good night, my precious sons."

"Night night, Daddy." "Have good dreams." 

Noctis hung up and put the phone on the dresser. Climbing back into bed, he made sure the covers were pulled up to their chins and cuddled his brother. 

"Noct? What if we don't have good dreams? Your Carbuncle statue is at home." Prompto didn't know if the figurine's magic would work from so far away. 

"If you have bad dreams then... I'll sing to you. And if I have bad dreams then you sing to me!"

"Okay. I love you, Noct. Night night."

"I love you, Prom. Good night. You will have good dreams tonight."

They slept soundly, and when Sylva checked in on them she smiled. Her guests didn't have a single nightmare. 

=========================

Sylva washed their clothes after breakfast, and they changed back into them after they were pulled from the dryer. 

Warmth enveloped the boys as they stepped out of the car and into the sun. Sylva held onto the excited children before they could run off into the hospital on their own. She had to remind them to slow down before they tripped. 

Noctis pointed. "There he is!" 

"DADDY!!!" Both boys smiled as their father beamed back. "My sons. I missed you."

Regis was in the hospital lobby waiting for them, all checked out and ready to go with his... What were those?

Prompto stared at the contraptions that were tucked under Regis' arms and at the weird metal and fabric thing hugging his leg. "We missed you too, but...???"

"Daddy, what is that???" Noctis went to poke it. 

"Well, these are crutches to help me walk until my knee can handle weight again enough for me to use a cane. And this is a knee brace. It's keeping everything still until my leg can heal." That was the best way he could think of to explain it. Medical phrases like 'stabilizing joints' were still a bit too advanced for the young children. 

"Regis, shouldn't you be in a cast instead of a brace?" Sylva fussed over Prompto's hair. Normally she would've played with Luna's, like she always did when she was worried, but she had sent her munchkins to school and daycare. They had an education to receive. 

"That's what I asked the doctor, but he said I was fine with just a brace. I actually spent most of the night researching it on my phone, and it seems casts are preferred when the bone is broken. There were pictures, and I am supremely glad that I did not injure myself in that way." The search engine had given graphic details that he wished he could forget. 

They walked sloooowly to the car, and Noctis was very busy trying to watch both his father and his brother. Neither of them tripped, so he was happy when they finally made it. Prompto had been occupied with the odd movements of his father lifting himself with the crutches and almost hopping on his good leg. 

Regis was so glad to sit down. Maybe the inevitable bed arrest would be a good thing. 

Sylva helped him get situated before she left, giving instructions to Weskham on how to care how the injured knee. He had been texted and informed of the situation during Regis' restless night. Since the chef knew what was going on, he had lunch waiting for them on the table. 

Cor dropped by the house later. Of all the days for him to have a dentist appointment, it had to be the day that his boss, no, friend got hurt. "Do you need anything, Regis?" 

"No, thank you. I appreciate the offer." Regis never realized how much everyone genuinely cared. Obviously he knew his sons loved him, but everyone else's open concern was heartwarming. 

Lunch eaten, visitors thanked and assured that he was okay, and sons watching over him, Regis sighed. "What do you boys want to do?"

"We can watch cartoons on your phone!" Prompto adjusted the blanket over his father. 

"We could read my storybook to you! Well, Prom can. I'd rather listen." Noctis fought open the box of crackers Weskham had left for them to snack on. 

"We can do both of those things, I'm going to stay here for a while before trying to make it downstairs for dinner." Regis loaded up the cartoons and let his sons lay against his sides as they all watched.

The pain in his leg was pushed to the back of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started on the next chapter but I have to stop because I have to create a lesson plan for school. Ugh. I'd much rather write this lol


	24. Chapter 24

"Are you guys coming to the fall festival at school tomorrow!?" Ignis zipped up his coat a bit more, October 15 was turning into a frigid Friday. 

None of the kids could believe they'd get to come to school on a Saturday. The daycare was going to be holding a family fun event on the grounds. They had brought in bales of hay, pumpkins, cornstalks, apples, and Aranea had told them that Wiz said that his mom heard that the school would get a chocobo!!!

"Yeah! I mean, I think. Daddy's gotten a lot better at walking with his crutches. He said he's gonna switch to a cane soon." Noctis stopped wiggling his tooth. It felt so loose now, but it just refused to pop out. 

Prompto passed the jump rope to Luna and moved back to sit next to his brother and Gladio. "I think we will cuz he said he's tired of just staying home and working at work." 

Regis' recovery had stopped a lot of their fun weekend outings. He had tried to compensate by inviting their friends over, one at a time. It had been fun even though they were stuck at home a lot. They went out to go to school, and Monica took them to the grocery store once, but other than that they had stayed at home to care for their father. Regis had spent most of the time convincing them that he didn't need to be babied, they could play like normal. But as soon as Prompto started biting his lip and Noctis crossed his arms Regis caved. When he started going to work again he asked Mr. Scientia and Cor to give them their reading and fighting lessons, respectively. 

Luna jumped a couple of times before getting her feet tangled in the rope. "I'm done with this." She handed it to Ignis, frustrated. 

Dave ran into Ignis just as he started to jump. "Sorry! I was trying to play tag with Takka. Sorry!" 

Straightening himself, Ignis tried again and jumped perfectly. Until his glasses fell off. He stopped and snatched them up before anyone could break them. "Here, Gladio! It's your turn."

They all watched him jump until Noctis suddenly shouted. He held up the tooth triumphantly. Very little blood came out of the gum, but Noctis didn't even notice. He was too excited about the tooth. 

Prompto clapped. "Wow! That's so cool!! Let me see the space!" 

Noctis smiled. Prompto giggled at the hole. Ignis couldn't wait to write it in his journal when they got inside. 

Luna held up her hand. "My mom said that if you put loose teeth in a jar, then Carbuncle collects all of them when you lose them all."

Ignis scoffed. "No he doesn't! Why would he need teeth? He's a fox, he can't build anything with it. Uncle says that all of my teeth can be saved because scientists can use the cells from them one day." All the children looked at him weird. What? Nobody else talked about advances in medicine with their uncle? (Of course, Ignis didn't understand how they could do that, but he could recite the fact.)

Gladio nodded. "Besides, my dad said that he takes the teeth and puts them into memory boxes for us for when we're all big and stuff."

"I don't know what Daddy wants to do with my tooth." Noctis put it in his pocket, remembering that his friends said they got gil. He started planning which snack he would buy to share with Prompto. 

The blond tried wiggling his teeth again. Any day now, he'd have one too! 

-o-

"Daddy, guess what!!! Guess, guess!" 

They had been picked up from daycare a little early today, and Regis sat with them as they ate snack at home. He saw no point in leaving them at school when he got out of work early. Prompto could barely sit still, he wanted to blurt it out but he waited for his father to guess like Noctis asked. 

"Hmm, you bought a new hat?" 

"No! Haha, try again!" Noctis pulled the surprise out of his pocket, keeping it hidden in his fist. 

"You learned how to spell 'bamboozle'?"

"What does that even mean, hahaha?" Prompto was sure Daddy was being silly and making up words now. 

"It means to trick or confuse. Like right now, I'm bamboozled. What's the surprise?" Regis laughed. Cor had been winking when he brought them into the house, the chauffeur had heard the tale on the ride home. It wasn't hard for Regis to figure out what had happened when he noticed his son's smile. 

Noctis held up his fist, opening it and yelling. "My tooth fell out!" Prompto sang a little victory fanfare. 

Regis held open his hand to accept the tooth when Noctis ran it over to where he was sitting. "What are we going to do with it, Daddy?" 

Regis stood up with the crutches. "Well, finish your snack first. Then I'll get you your gil, and we'll put the tooth away with all your photo albums and baby things in my closet."

Cookies were polished off in record time. They danced ahead of Regis as he hobbled to his room. He opened the closet and asked Noctis to pull out the box labeled 'Noctis, Baby'. Noctis also pulled out Prompto's. He wanted to see what was inside. 

Regis opened the first box and stopped. "Can you ask Weskham for a little plastic bag to put this in?" 

Prompto zoomed off and walked carefully back in with a small jar instead. "Weskham said teeth are supposed to be saved in jars. And dinner is going to be dualhorn steak." 

"Mm, yum. Thank you." Regis opened the jar and let Noctis drop the tooth inside. The tiny clink as it landed was so cute. 

Noctis pulled out the top item from the box. It was a teeny tiny onesie. He moved on. A set of shoes, a pacifier, and hospital band came out next. Noctis pulled out the photo album. The book was filled with pictures of a baby Noctis, a younger Regis, and... 

Mommy. 

The last page showed her with her hands on her pregnant belly. She was sitting in the grass, dark hair spilling over her shoulders and summer blouse. She was mid laugh, and the sunlight had framed her perfectly. 

Prompto gasped. "She's so beautiful."

"Yes, Prompto. She was. She watches over us now. I'll bet she laughs when you two act silly." Regis ran a finger over his dear wife's picture before closing the album. Noctis hugged the book before putting it back into the box. "Love you, Mommy. I'm keeping everyone safe, so don't worry."

He piled all his old things into the box and pushed it back into the closet. Prompto slowly opened his baby box. 

"Oh." 

There were no onesies, just a tiny shirt, his adoption papers and a photo album. "Where are all my baby clothes?"

"I don't know, Prompto. I don't think your other father sent them to the orphanage with you. But I made sure to save all the pictures we took from when you first came home. Do you remember that day?"

"No..."

Regis lifted his blond baby boy onto his good knee. Noctis moved closer too, ready for the coming story. 

"Well, you had fallen asleep in the car after I had finally signed all the paperwork. When I brought you into the house-"

~0~

Regis held the napping two year old close as he walked past the sylleblossom patch to the house. 

Noctis was going to be so happy! He had been asking for a pet or something to play with while Daddy was at work. Monica had shown Regis his coloring books. Only the pages with two characters on it had been colored in. Regis had made up his mind quickly. His son needed another child to play with. 

When he went into Niflheim Orphanage he looked around at all the children. Hmm, he should probably get someone close to his son's age so they'd have a lot in common. The headmaster had been explaining something when Regis noticed a small boy playing by himself. 

He was absolutely adorable, with his blond hair, chubby freckled cheeks, and tiny fingers. He looked up, and his eyes met Regis' for a second. Regis Lucis Caelum felt love wash over him, the same fatherly affection that had filled his heart when he first held Noctis. Could this boy be the one?

The boy was stacking blocks, and he managed to get three high before another child came and kicked it over. Before he could rebuild it the bully pushed him down. 

As he started crying Regis walked over and picked him up. He calmed down and leaned against the nice, warm man who had started rubbing his back. "Who is this boy?"

"Oh, that's Prompto Argentum. We only know his father's name, that's it. He's two, and he's only been here for a week. He doesn't speak much, just one or two words at a time. The other kids haven't warmed up to him yet, so they're still in the bullying phase." The headmaster explained that Prompto was a right mystery, and because he cried at every little thing the other kids made fun of him. 

Regis was going to take this boy and give him a better life. 

When he finally opened the door to his house with his new son Noctis had practically barreled him over, surprised to see a child in his father's arms. "What's his name?"

"This is Prompto, your new brother." Regis knelt down so Noctis could see better. 

"Brother??? Can I hold him? Is he friendly? Does he love me? Oh! He's cute! I love him! Let me hold him, Daddy!"

"When he wakes up, okay? Please lower your voice until then, you don't want to scare him." 

Noctis put a finger over his own lips. This was important, he could be quiet so his !brother!! could sleep. 

Prompto woke up when Regis tried to lower him onto the couch. He looked around as Regis put him down, and he was confused. Where was he? This place was different, but it didn't seem scary like the other place, and where did all the mean kids go? There was just this nice man and another boy who was watching him. 

Prompto started crying. He sat up and stared at the three year old who was smiling at him. Hmm. None of the other kids smiled at him. He sniffled and moved off of the couch to investigate. 

Noctis surged forward and hugged him. "Don't cry! I love you!" Noctis kissed the blond hair that stuck out in crazy directions. Then he started poking the freckles. 

That tickled. Prompto started giggling. This boy was nice too. Prompto held onto him, and when he went to go get some toys, Prompto followed. 

Until he tripped. 

"Whaa-aaa-ahhhh!" Noctis helped his new baby brother up. "You don't have to cry! Here." 

Noctis grabbed Prompto's hand and shoved it into his mouth. The boy started sucking on his thumb. It felt soothing. 

"I always cry. But I get my binky, and it's okay." Noctis would've given Prompto the pacifier, but it was all the way in his room and he didn't want to leave his brother alone while he got it. Besides, sometimes he used his thumb when he couldn't find the pacifier. 

Regis had been taking pictures on his phone the whole time. "Prompto, this is Noctis." 

The thumb came out. "Noct."

"Noctis, silly." The big brother corrected him. 

"Noct. Silly."

"Well, he's right. You do act silly." Regis texted Cid to brag. He was ecstatic that the boys were getting along. 

"No, Prompto. Noct-is."

"Noct. Is... Silly!" Prompto laughed and hugged Noct. 

"Come on, Prompto, let's play!" Noctis led him to the room, walking slowly because Prompto was busy looking at everything. They finally made it, and there was a lady waiting in there. Prompto hid behind Noct with a tiny yelp. 

Monica smiled and knelt down. "Noctis, is this your new brother? Hi sweetheart, what's your name?"

"This is Prompto and he's my new best brother friend and I love him. Look, he can say my name! But only a little bit." Noctis turned and grabbed Prompto's face. "Say my name, Prompto!"

"Noct." 

"Good job, Prompto! Say it again!" The older boy clapped. 

"Noct! Noct Noct Noct!" Prompto started babbling the name, and Noctis grabbed his hands so they could dance around and sing the name. 

Regis came back in with some of Noctis' old clothes to see if they would fit Prompto and found the two rolling on the floor laughing. Regis put the box down and opened it. 

Oh! So that's where it went!

Noctis snatched his old stuffed chocobo doll as Regis held it out to him. "Here Prompto, this is my other friend. He's a chocobo."

"Cho-co-bo." Prompto hugged the toy. He liked this bird thingy. Noctis started piling toys in front of the newest member of his family. Soon Prompto was buried under a pile of plushies and soft fabric books. "Help!"

Noctis pushed everything off, pulling him up and over to where Daddy was still sorting through the clothes box. "Daddy, we need to eat cookies." 

"Eat?" Prompto lifted his shirt and started rubbing his tummy. He knew food went in there. 

"Okay, but only a few. It's almost dinner time." Regis fixed the shirt and guided both boys to the kitchen. 

Prompto was a crumb covered mess and he loved it. Noctis kept breaking the pieces up and giving him half before eating the rest himself. "Wes is really nice, and Cor, and you have to meet Luna and Cindy and-"

Noctis kept talking all through dinner and bath time. Prompto had been absolutely fascinated. 

"-and I have crayons too, Prompto, and you can use them and oh! Look, there's a fly in here!" Noctis pointed at the insect that was buzzing around while they were readying for bed. 

The fly buzzed too close to Prompto and he started crying. What was that awful sound? It landed in front of where Regis was brushing his hair, and it crawled closer. Prompto scrambled back, and Regis put the brush down to pick him up. "It's okay, it won't eat you."

How could this man be sure about that? 

Noctis went to smash the fly. "Leave him alone, yucky bug!" Regis put Prompto down so he could catch the fly before Noctis squished it. He had just bathed, he didn't need guts all over his hands. 

Noctis went to hug the whimpering toddler. "Prompto, don't cry. Daddy will stop the yucky bug." 

Prompto buried his face in Noct's chest before turning slightly to suck his thumb. Noct just felt safe. It was so comfortable when the older boy held him, even more so than the nice man. Noctis didn't push him or laugh when he cried. He had a good smile, and Prompto liked when he smiled at him. Like right now, Prompto had looked up to see if it was safe and Noctis was beaming at him, still happy about finally having someone all to himself. 

Baby brother wouldn't have to go to work like Daddy. Baby brother wouldn't have to go home at night like Monica, Weskham, and Cor. Baby brother wouldn't be at another house until it was time for a play date, like Cindy and Luna. Prompto was all his, to play with and hug and kiss... all the time! Noctis squeezed tighter. 

The fly was herded out of the window, and Regis continued preparing his two sons for bed. 

Regis tucked Noctis into bed and put Prompto in the crib they had pulled out of the garage. Regis had planned on storing it until Noctis had children, but it turned out the crib was needed now. 

"Say good night to Daddy, Prompto!" Noctis lay down so he could see his brother across the room. Regis had considered putting it in his bedroom, but then he decided it would be best for Prompto to acclimate to this bedroom instead. 

"Night night. Daddy. Noct." Prompto pointed at each of them. "Sleep?" 

"Yes. Please lay down." Regis guided Prompto into a laying position, but the toddler started crying when he switched the light to the nightlight. It was too dark. Noctis bolted out of bed and went to climb up the crib bars. "Don't cry! It's okay."

Regis pulled Noctis off of the bars and put him back in bed before lifting Prompto from the crib. He put him next to Noctis. The blond quieted immediately. "Let's see if this is better. Alright, now it's bedtime. Good night. I love you." He kissed the children's heads. 

Noctis whispered to Prompto as Daddy rubbed their backs. "I love you." 

"Love you. Love Noct. Noct good." Prompto started sucking on his thumb again. He liked it here. Noct was the best, he wasn't mean like those other kids at the scary place. The nice man was called Daddy, but he was better than the other Daddy who had gone away. 

They had been sleeping for a while when Noctis woke up crying. This woke up his new bedmate, and Prompto started crying too. He snuggled against the other boy. Noct. Noct had helped him stop crying before, why was he crying now?

Noctis finally noticed that Prompto was hugging him. "Prompto? Why are you crying? You have bad dreams? I do. But I like when you hug me. Don't stop." 

"Hug Noct. Sleep?" Prompto closed his eyes again. He felt Noct kiss his head, and Prompto decided to try it out. He drooled up Noct's cheek. 

"Don't eat me, its sleepy time. Love you, Prompto." Noctis started nodding out. 

"Love Noct."

~0~

"I was just about to walk into the room when I heard you two talking. And you've been inseparable ever since. It was so cute to see Noctis looking out for you even then. You were terrified of everything, but Noctis could always get you to stop crying even when I failed." Regis squeezed his boys closer. "Look at you now. You're reading, my little geniuses. Oh, my babies are growing up too fast, losing teeth and turning six."

The wonderful story from their past made up for the lack of items in his box. 

"Daddy, I'm glad you picked me, because I got to live with Noct. He's the best brother ever." Prompto closed the photo album that had shown him what Regis was talking about. He put the box of his old things away. 

"I'm glad I picked you too. You've been a ray of sunshine even in dark times." Regis chuckled. "I have a sunshine child and a starlight child." 

Noctis liked that. "Sunshine... Prompto's hair looks like sunshine." Yes, he liked that analogy a lot. 

He handed Regis the crutches. "I'm hungry. Let's go eat."

-o-

Prompto bit his lip as his father tried to walk across the living room with just a cane. He grabbed Noct's hand, and his big brother leaned forward on the couch. 

They were leaving to go to the festival in an hour, and Regis said his leg felt well enough to attempt the cane. 

Shaky step after shaky step, Regis inched forward. He made it to the wall and then back to the couch. 

"Yay! You made it!" "Good job!"

Regis melted onto the couch. "I think I'll still take the crutches. Phew, that was a lot of work."

They all bundled up in their new coats. Noctis helped Prompto get his black hat on before putting on his own. Regis put on some driving gloves that he had never used before. The gloves protected his hands from the chill while giving extra grip. 

Ready at last, they walked to the Regalia. As they drove, Regis thought about how much his babies had grown. Memory lane was interrupted by arrival, and he smiled as the boys gasped and pointed at how the school yard was decorated with autumn items. 

Prompto pointed at where Ignis and Gladio were playing a bean bag toss game. "Can we go there first!?"

"Yeah, Prom! I want to try that game!" Noctis led his brother over to their best friends. 

Regis watched as his sons had fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured we should look at their origin story, since we'll be learning Prompto's soon. 
> 
> Next up, he turns six XD
> 
> Bonus!:
> 
> https://mermaidknight413.tumblr.com/post/162188574524/regis-looked-at-the-pacifier-in-the-package-it


	25. Chapter 25

Noctis picked a bit of lint off of Prompto's vest. "Now remember, Daddy said no more biting your lip." He poked the tiny cut on his brother's bottom lip. 

"I know, Noct. I just get worried sometimes..."

"Well not today. You're six just like me, and I'm going to make sure you have the best birthday ever!" Noctis kissed his cheek, grabbed his hand, and led him to the bathroom to brush their teeth. 

Dressed and ready before Monica came into the room, the birthday boy and big brother ran down the hall to Regis' room. 

"Daddy, wake up! It's Prom's birthday, we need to hurry or we'll be late!" Noctis shoved on his father's arm. "Wake up!"

Prompto pulled the knee brace off of the nightstand and tried to put it on Regis' leg. "How do you put this on again?"

"Gnghmmhh... Happy birthday, Prompto. Noctis, please stop pushing me. I'm getting up, I'm getting up." Regis sat up and put the brace on. He grabbed the cane from where it was resting by the bed. He had been practicing walking with just the cane since the day after the fall festival, and if he walked slowly then he could manage. 

They left him to get ready and ran to start on breakfast. Weskham had made Altissian style toast, and Prompto drenched it in syrup. Noctis glopped out extra onto his food as well, it was a special day and they were going to enjoy it. 

The boys rushed their father through his food when he finally hobbled to his chair. "Come on, Daddy! Prompto's party starts at nine!" 

"Do you think everyone will get there first and have all the fun without us?" Prompto put his hands on his cheeks, getting syrup everywhere in the process. 

Regis shook his head. "It's impossible for them to have all the fun. Maybe they'll just have half of the fun?" He teased his sons as he finished his food. 

After everyone was washed up and the car was loaded with the presents that Prompto wouldn't peek at, no way, no how, they left the house. Noctis giggled, ooh, Prompto was going to love the thing he got him, it was very- 

No! He had to stop thinking about it before he spoiled the surprise. Up in the front passenger seat Regis was telling himself the same thing, though he was having much more success. 

He had two big surprises planned. His sons only knew about the first. They would have the party in the morning, at an indoor playground. It was cold, colder than it was at this time last year, so outside activities were out of the question. Then he would bring his sons and their two best friends home to have a sleepover. He planned on making it a 'guy's night in' for the four boys, one of Prompto's gifts was the ultimate DVD edition of Captain Cactuar and the Rogue Ronins. It had all the special features and the soundtrack, and Regis wanted to keep the CD in the car for them to listen to. He knew Cor wouldn't object. (He'd actually probably be jealous.)

Clarus and Mr. Scientia had agreed, and this time they had the boys' bedding and pajamas in their cars for when Regis would take them to his house. 

-o-

"A BALL PIT!?" Prompto's voice reached octaves previously thought impossible. 

"A BOUNCY HOUSE! Look Prom looklooklook!" Noctis tugged on the plaid undershirt of his brother's vest, pointing at everything as the receptionist explained a few things to Regis. The usual boring 'we aren't responsible for anyone getting hurt' and 'no shoes on the equipment, you need to have socks'. The lady eyed up Noctis' footwear. Who puts their kid in combat boots?

The boots quickly came off and went into a cubbyhole next to Prompto's sneakers. Regis had to convince his sons to take off the vest and the hoodie, they would get hot while running and climbing. 

When they were just about to run into the play area, Ignis arrived. They waited for him to undress. 

The trio took off running, beelining towards the ball pit. Prompto giggled as he sank into brightly colored balls. 

"Look, I'm swimming!" Noctis lay on his tummy and kicked his feet, careful not to hit anyone. Ignis tried to juggle, but the balls ended up smacking him on the head. 

They turned when they heard yelling that was getting closer??

Balls sprayed everywhere as Gladio jumped in. They all greeted him and tried to show off the cool juggling and swimming, but the brunet had other plans. He beamed Noctis in the head with a purple ball. Poor Ignis got a foot to his ribs. And Prompto, poor tiny Prompto was shoved, hand against his face as Gladio tried to stand up after Noctis had started yelling. 

Noctis helped Prompto up and pulled him out of the ball pit. Gladio just focused on attacking Ignis with a stream of colored balls. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah! I'm tough like you, I didn't get hurt! Let's play in the bouncy house." Prompto had seen the sparkle in Noctis' eyes earlier, but his big brother had insisted they do Prompto's choice first. 

It turned out Luna and Ravus had arrived while they were being assaulted by Gladio, and they joined the Fleurets in the bouncy house. Luna giggled every time Noctis bounced into her. "It's like we're dancing!" 

When they got bored with just jumping the Caelums went to climb one of the jungle gyms that were set up. Prompto looked down the dark green tunnel that led to the slide. "Noct, it looks scary in there." He crawled backwards away from the tunnel, knocking into Cindy. She had arrived and joined them as they climbed up the rainbow tubes and ladders. 

"I'll go first, okay? It's not scary at all!" Cindy zoomed through the tunnel and went straight to the slide. She launched herself down the slope, shrieking maniacally. 

That did nothing to reassure Prompto. 

"Oh no! Cindy got EATEN!!!" Why else would she be screaming like that? He couldn't see through the tunnel, so he had no way of knowing that she had just gone down the slide. Noctis crawled in front of him. "Wait here, Prom! I'll go save her!" 

"No! What if you get eaten too?" Prompto grabbed Noctis' leg. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I will be okay. I'll come right back, I promise." Noctis put on a brave face to convince Prompto that he could do this. Cindy needed rescuing, and Paw Paw Cid would be happy if Noctis brought her back to him in one piece. 

He crawled into the darkness. 

Prompto sat there alone for five seconds before deciding that he could be brave too. He crawled into the dark tunnel. "I can do this. I can do this." He crept forward slowly. 

Something bonked into him, right on his forehead. Prompto screamed before backpedaling as fast as he could. Because of his yelling, he missed the tiny 'ow' from his brother. 

Prompto shot out of the tunnel and landed in the small section they had previously been in. He looked out of the yellow bubble-like window before banging on the thick plastic. "Help! Noct and Cindy are gone and there's a monster in the tunnel! Help! Help!"

Yes! Daddy was paying attention! 

Prompto kept yelling and banging on the window. Regis waved back, smiling, before returning to his conversation with Cid. He was happy to see his son was having fun. 

Noctis finally emerged from the tunnel. "Noct!?" He grabbed Prompto, pulling him into a hug. "Prom, I'm right here. There's no monster. I didn't see Cindy, so I came back like I promised."

"B-but something hit me in the tunnel! I thought you got eaten!" Prompto squeezed tighter. Noctis was okay!

"I hit my forehead in there... I guess that was you. Sorry. Hey look, Daddy's down there! Let's wave!" Noctis waved, but Regis had turned away. Clarus had called him over to look at what Iris had built with the blocks in the toy area. "Aw, he didn't see us."

Prompto crawled to exit the jungle gym the same way they had climbed up. "We have to go tell him that Cindy's in trouble! Daddy will know what to do." 

Halfway down, the missing girl bumped into her worried friends. "Hey! I was waitin' for y'all at the bottom of the slide, why didn't ya come down?"

"CINDY! You're okay!" Prompto hugged her. Noctis hung back, he was still convinced she was swarming with cooties. Saving her was one thing, but hugging her? No way. 

"Yeah I'm okay, ya goofy mooglebutt. Come on, let's go use that rock climbin' wall!" Cindy grabbed Prompto's hand and dragged him over to the rock wall. It was really just some rock shaped handles attached to the wall with a giant padded mat under them. 

Noctis chased after the two. "Hey, don't pull him around!" No one was allowed to guide his Prompto around but him. He watched as they climbed a few of the rocks before joining in. He raced to the top row and looked down. It wasn't so high up, but now that he was at the top he had nowhere to go. Noctis climbed back down and called to Prompto. "Come on, let's go see if we can have a snack. All that climbing made me hungry."

Prompto shimmied down the rocks. "Me too. I'm so hungry there's a hole in my tummy!" He waved bye to Cindy, who was determined to go sideways on the wall. Reaching the top was boring. 

As they approached the snack table they saw Ignis sitting there. 

Glassesless?

And crying??

"Are you hurt?" Noctis looked over his friend as Prompto grabbed Ignis' hands. 

"I'm n-not hurt, my g-glasses are! I tr-tripped on a car in-nn the toy area a-and when they f-fell off Ravus st-stepped on them! It was a mistake, and h-he said s-s-sorry, but now I can't see anyth-ing! You're all bluuuurrrryyyy!" Ignis wiped his eyes after another wave of tears burst forth. 

Mr. Scientia, who had been sitting on the other side of the table trying to fix the broken frames with some tape, sighed. "Ignis, we'll get another pair tomorrow, okay? Please don't be so upset. These things happen."

Noctis put a hand on Ignis' knee. "Come play with us so you'll stop being sad." 

"But I c-can't see." Ignis squinted. 

Prompto tugged on the hands he was holding, and Ignis scooted off of the chair. "We'll help you play!" Ignis almost tripped, but Prompto helped him up. 

No one was going to be sad on his birthday. Not if he could help it!

Prompto and Noctis guided Ignis back to the toy area. They sat amongst the blocks, and Ignis leaned really close to the tower they were trying to build. Gladio eventually joined them, he had been playing in the bouncy house after his banishment from the ball pit. "Iggy, where are your glasses?" 

Gladio sat down with them as Ignis retold the tale, with no tears this time. "Whenever we break stuff at my house Iris and I get a time out." 

"But I didn't do it on purpose!" Ignis pouted a bit before asking Prompto for another block. He had used all the ones in his immediate vicinity and couldn't see where the rest were. It all blended into the carpet in a hazy mess of colors and blobs. 

Noctis plucked a block from the floor and balanced it on his blind friend's head. "It's okay, Ignis. You're you with or without your glasses." 

"Yeah, we still love you!" Prompto hugged his friend, and Ignis felt better. Gladio chuckled. "You gonna help us build this tower?"

"Of course." 

-o-

They had guided Ignis through a couple activities before Regis called everyone for lunch. Noctis sandwiched Prompto and Ignis between himself and Gladio. 

Prompto was happy to be surrounded by his friends and family. He leaned against Noctis as he ate his pizza. 

Regis brought out the cake Weskham had made, and began distributing portions as the children finished their lunch. Ignis' coordination was a bit off, and he smeared more frosting across his mouth than he usually did. Prompto helped him wipe it off with a napkin, making sure they didn't miss any. 

Before long Prompto was opening his birthday gifts. He started with Cindy's, which was a chocobo decal for the Regalia. It was tiny, and Regis told them they could put it next to the back license plate. "Cid, you crafty dog... How long has it been? Ten years now?" 

The mechanic had been bugging him for years about how boring his plain black car was, and his endless pestering about spicing up the vehicle had been mostly ignored. But now that he gave the decal to his best friend's son... There was no way Regis could refuse the makeover now. Well, tiny cosmetic embellishment. The decal really wasn't that big. 

Luna and Ravus had gifted Prompto a plush puppy doll. "You always have fun with Pryna and Umbra, so now you have your own Tiny." Sylva kissed the blond on his head as he hugged each of them to say thank you. 

Gladio and Iris gave their friend a moogle charm, claiming that the amulet would increase his experience like in the video games. "You're silly, Gladdy! Thank you!" He put the geekery on, the accessory was quite cute. The red gem looked like the bobble of the mythical creature it was named after. 

Ignis had picked out a book on photography for Prompto to read. It offered great tips about angles, camera care, and lighting. The glossy photos in the book were pretty, and the photographer couldn't wait to read and improve his skill. 

Regis handed Prompto the gifts from the staff. He had decided not to have any costumed mascots this time, and so they had stood chatting with the other adults while the children played. Monica had gotten Prompto a puzzle, and he looked at the picture of a behemoth. "Noct, will you help me with this?"

"Yeah! It shouldn't be too hard if we work together."

Weskham had bought a little apron that said 'kiss the chocobo'. Regis ruffled blond hair as he helped his son put it on. Noctis leaned over to kiss Prompto's cheek, as the apron commanded. 

Prompto opened Cor's gift. Black boots with white cuffs stared up at him, and he tried them on right away. "Now I match your boots, Noct!" He took a few experimental steps. The red soles squeaked against the linoleum. 

Regis let Noctis hand his gift over. "Here, Prom. Happy birthday!" Inside all the wrapping was a toy weapon. Prompto read the packaging. "Bioblaster? Thanks Noct, this looks super cool!" He pressed one of the buttons and it made shooting noises. 

Regis gave his son the Captain Cactuar movie first, and then handed him another package. Prompto opened up the box to find the newest model of his camera, the LOKTON LX-X1R. "Whoa! Thank you!" He ran away from the table to get everyone in frame. His family and friends smiled for him as he took the picture. 

The party lasted for another thirty minutes before Cor and Weskham helped Regis load up the Regalia with the presents, his sons, their friends, and said friends' bedding. The father couldn't do any heavy lifting, on account of his bad knee. 

Prompto held Ignis' hand as they drove home, the boy was still squinting as he tried to see what was going on. Noctis asked if Ignis could just borrow Prompto's glasses, but Regis explained that it wasn't healthy to share prescription glasses. "It will hurt your eyes. Uh, and I'm not sure you should be squinting so much. I think that strains your eyes too. Let me know if you start getting a headache, okay?"

"I will, Mr. Caelum." Ignis relaxed his eyes. 

-o-

Weskham handed each child a glass filled with ice. He held the clear soda over the cups. "Tell me when to stop." 

Prompto watched as the ice cubes floated up with the rising liquid. He waited until halfway. "Stop!" Weskham switched containers and poured blue juice into the remaining cup space. Noctis handed over some red gummy fish, and Weskham halfheartedly scolded him for opening the bag and eating some before his drink was ready. 

As Weskham helped the other boys, Ignis wrote down the recipe. He'd put it in his field journal later. Ignis' face was mere inches from the paper, and Gladio poked him when it was his turn to assemble the drink. 

The brunet added too many gummy fish and some of the blue bubbly soda spilled out. Oops. 

Prompto let out a little gasp. He had taken too long to finish the drink, and now the candy had frozen a little because of the ice. It felt funny, the normally squishy candy was hard. 

Noctis picked up one of the frozen fish. After plucking it into his mouth he went to wipe off the gooey residue on Gladio. "Look, Prom, it's candy blood!" 

"Ew, stop that." Gladio licked it off of his arm. 

Prompto pushed up his glasses. "Ignis, do you like it?" The blond kept checking on his friend, not wanting him to be sad anymore. 

Ignis smiled and squinted in Prompto's direction. "I do. I think I'll call it... 'Gone Fishing'. I think it's my favorite, cuz it reminds me of all my friends."

"Hurry and finish your drinks before the ice melts. Then it will taste watered down." Weskham urged them to stop goofing off. 

When they slurped down the last of the sugary treat all four boys went to the living room to play. Noctis loaded up King's Knight. Since Ignis couldn't see to play, Prompto read the photography book to him as Gladio took the second player controller. 

They played for a long time, switching between who was reading and who was playing. Gladio finally asked if they could get a snack around three o'clock. Prompto showed them all the pictures he had been taking with his new camera as they ate some graham crackers. 

They were going to go back to the game, but Noctis started humming a song that had played on the radio while they were driving home. Prompto started dancing, and Ignis joined in. He grabbed Gladio's hands, and they all began dancing around while singing the song. The four bumped into each other, collapsing into a pile of giggles. 

Noctis looked at each of them. "You guys are the best!" He hugged Prompto, who was still laughing. 

-o-

Regis put the Captain Cactuar movie in, and the children sat directly in front of the screen. He was going to tell them to move back, but Prompto leaned against Ignis. It was so cute to see that he was still making sure his friend was included despite the disability. Regis let them all sit where they were. 

Noctis fell asleep halfway through, and Ignis followed shortly after. Gladio and Prompto helped spread out all the bedding as Regis carried them over. He wasn't supposed to be lifting, but he was a father, dammit, and nothing would keep him from caring for his sons and their friends. 

His baby boy smiled as he pressed a goodnight kiss to Prompto's head. "Daddy, today was fun. I like being six like Noct."

"I'm happy you like it. Have fun with Carbuncle now, my son."


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to work in stuff from episode Prompto, so if you haven't played it yet, beware.

Prompto put on his boots, his vest, jeans, and a tank top. He looked in the mirror and made one last silly face before turning to look at Noctis. 

His brother was pulling his boots on, still half asleep. "Prom, my head hurts."

The blond put a hand on his head. "You don't feel like you're turning up." Whenever Monica checked for illness she would let them know if they were burning with fever or not. Noctis shook his head. "I'm not sick. I'm just still really sleepy. I kept having nightmares."

Prompto furrowed his eyebrows. "But I don't remember waking up?" That was odd. Whenever Noctis would wake up crying, he would wake up too. But he had slept all through the night...

"That's cuz I stopped crying right away. I just played with your hair for a while. I don't know when I fell back asleep." Noctis yawned and stood up so they could go brush their teeth. 

Regis was in a bit of a rush today, so he didn't notice how his oldest was a tad sluggish during breakfast. He needed to get to the office to help with a computer problem in the building. "Okay, hats, gloves, scarf, coats on two awesome boys... Come on, let's get to the car."

"Where are we going?" Prompto snuggled into the coat and pulled the sleeves down so all of his arms were covered. Regis answered distractedly while texting Clarus for an update and adjusting his knee brace. "Sylva invited you boys over to play. She said Ravus had a friend over and Luna wanted to invite her friends too. I'm going to pick you up as soon as this issue is fixed, okay?"

Noctis yawned. "Okay, Daddy."

-o-

Ravus' friend Loqi was already there when they arrived. Luna skipped over and invited them in. "Mom said we can go to the park for a bit since it's not supposed to be too cold today. At least, that's what her phone app said. It can tell you the weather!"

Loqi ignored them, but Ravus waved from the couch. Pryna and Umbra stood up from where they had been laying down, tails wagging. The dogs greeted the boys as Sylva helped Luna get her coat and accessories on. "Ray-Ray, hurry up! We're waiting for you!"

Ravus started putting his coat on slowly to spite his sister. Loqi snickered. 

"Ravus, please. You are being rude to our guests." Sylva finished buttoning her coat and checked everything in her purse. She gave a short whistle, and both dogs stopped crowding the Caelums. They ran after her to climb into the car. 

All the children kept their feet still so they wouldn't kick the puppies laying in the footwell. Noctis leaned against Prompto as the blond spoke to Luna. "And we kept trying to do my behemoth puzzle, but then Daddy dropped some of the pieces and we couldn't find them. But guess what? They fell under the sofa!"

Luna nodded. "Sometimes I lose Ray-Ray's stuff too. He has this cool metal arm glove-"

"It's called a gauntlet, and it's from King's Knight." Ravus interrupted before continuing to talk about it to Loqi. 

"-Anyway, I accidentally lost it because I tried to use it to play dress up. But I found it again." Luna noticed that Noctis was sleeping on Prompto's shoulder. "Oh. He looks comfy. Can I try too?" 

Prompto patted his shoulder. "Okay. I'm going to be nice and warm!" He had Pryna laying on his feet and his brother pressed on his one side. The addition of Luna warmed his other side. "Teehee, I'm squished with love."

Loqi rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe Ravus had to constantly hang out with these babies. He and his friend were ten years old, and shouldn't be bothering with tiny six year olds. "That's stupid. You're just being used as a pillow, nothing more." 

Sylva intervened, glancing in the rear view mirror before refocusing on the road. "Loqi, we don't call things stupid. And you do not need to tease him, Prompto is being very kind by letting them rest." 

Ravus whispered that he should probably apologize before they really got into trouble. Loqi did so, insincerely. 

When they arrived at the park Sylva carried Noctis over to the bench and let him sleep against her so Prompto and Luna could play. They went over to the slide, but Prompto kept glancing over to see if Noct was awake yet. 

Luna commented on it after the fifth time. "It's so cute how you're always at his side. I wish Ray-Ray was nice all the time like you." 

Prompto hugged Luna. "He does still love you. He has to, he's your big brother and big brothers are the best at everything." At least, his was, so surely that applied to all older siblings? Hmm, but Noct was definitely better than Ray-Ray in terms of displaying love... 

Luna grabbed his gloved hand and pulled him over to Ravus and Loqi. "Play with us, we need more people for tag."

The older boys had been climbing on the monkey bars. Loqi scoffed. "We don't have to play with you!" 

Ravus shook his head. "Come on Loqi, before they tattle. We only have to play for a little, Luna gets tired of running quickly."

"Haha, bet it's cuz she's a girl." Loqi smacked Prompto's shoulder and took off running. "You're it!"

Prompto was fast. The boy was nimble, and he quickly overtook Ravus. "You're it!"

Ravus targeted Luna, knowing she would get mad and give up when she couldn't catch anyone. But to his surprise, she caught Loqi. He chased after Ravus, who just couldn't catch Prompto. 

They eventually just stopped the game to sit in the grass. As they caught their breath Loqi poked his friend. "Did you hear? That orphanage next to where my dad works is going to remodel soon and they have to ship all the MT's out to other places. Dad says he can't wait until they are all gone so it will be quiet. He says it's hard to work with all the screaming brats."

"What's an MT?" Ravus knew Prompto was from the orphanage that Loqi was talking about, so he was interested to hear a bit more about it. 

"It stands for Motherless Trash. At least, that's what my dad calls 'em." Loqi looked at the other three's shocked expressions. "What?"

Prompto started biting his lip as he fought back the tears. He didn't know his mommy... But that didn't make him trash. Why would anybody come up with such a horrible name?

He ran away from the group, ignoring the yelling. Not bothering to look back, he ran to the bushes near the edge of the park. He crawled in, staying hidden in the leaves so that he could see everyone without them seeing him. He crouched down, and rubbed at his eyes with his gloves. 

He could hear Noct calling him. Sylva must've woken him up, knowing that Prompto would come if he called. 

But if he went back now, everyone would see him as a big crybaby because he didn't have a mommy. It had never bothered him before, so why should it matter now? Maybe it was just the tone that Loqi used. It was so full of disgust, and Prompto wasn't used to such nastiness from someone who was supposed to be nice. He was going to crawl out and answer Noctis, big brother would make it better like always. 

"What are you doing in my hideout spot?"

Prompto startled, and put a hand over his mouth to muffle his squeak of surprise. He was hiding, there shouldn't have been anyone else here??? The blond turned and moved a branch to see who had scared him. 

Aranea scowled back at him. "I'm trying to have some fun, and I can't do that if you're crying here. What's even wrong?" 

"Uh... Loqi said that his dad calls orphans MT's. Motherless Trash... I don't like that name." Prompto chewed at his lip again. 

"That's stupid. Just because your family is different doesn't mean you're trash. I don't have a mommy either. I live with my big sisters, and I know I'm not trash." Aranea grabbed his face. "You have your brother and your father. So don't listen to that jerk, you just need your family." 

Prompto stared at her as he thought about it. Noctis didn't have his mommy either even though he had never been in an orphanage. So he couldn't be an MT, and neither could Prompto. 

"Thanks, Aranea. You're pretty smart. I don't need to be sad, I have people who love me." Prompto smiled at his friend. 

"Now get out, I'm trying to play." 

Prompto heard barking, and as he crawled out of the bushes Pryna began trying to lick his face. "Wait, stop, haha!"

"Prompto!" Noctis grabbed his brother with both arms, pulling the smaller boy against his chest. "Why did you come here? Miss Sylva woke me up and told me to start calling you... What happened?"

The blond relayed how Loqi had callously dubbed the unfortunate children. Noctis scoffed. "You do have a mommy. My mommy. Daddy picked you, so that means you're sharing both with me. And we all love you. Don't run off again, what if some creeper tried to take you again?"

Prompto stopped biting his lip to apologize. "Sorry, Noct. I should've just come to you, but you were sleeping cuz you were still tired cuz of your nightmares and I was really upset but I'm okay now." 

Noctis squeezed tighter. "Just stay close to me so I can protect you, okay?"

Prompto remembered what Luna said. "I'll stay by your side, because I love you too." 

"Let's go back, Prom. Come on, Pryna."

-o-

Everyone else had been searching various points in the park. Prompto was agile, and his black coat was surprisingly good at blending in with the branches and evergreen needles. The children had lost sight of him, and his escape to the bushes confused them further. 

Noctis was glad he had decided to chase after the white dog that favored his brother. 

Sylva scooped up the lost-and-found boy. "Prompto, why-?"

Luna tattled before Prompto could explain. "Loqi was being mean and saying that kids are trash when they don't have mommies like you, Mom!" Ravus poked his sister. He knew that his friend was in big trouble now. 

"All of you to the car. Now." She carried Prompto, Noctis held onto her coat as he followed. No way was he letting his Prompto out of his sight. Stupid nap. If he had been there he would have punched Loqi for saying something that made his brother sad. 

Well, maybe it was a good thing he had been sleeping. If Noctis had punched the older boy then he would've been in trouble too. 

The only sound in the car as they drove back to the Fleuret household was the dogs' breathing. When they arrived, Sylva sent her children and the Caelums to Luna's room so she could speak with Loqi. Ravus kept his ear pressed against the door, but he couldn't hear what was being said in the living room. 

Noctis was holding Prompto's hand again, and Luna hovered around them. The youngest wasn't sad anymore, but the mood in the room was still tense as they wondered if anybody else was in trouble. "Mom only gets all serious and quiet like that when she's really really really mad." 

Ravus nodded, and confirmed his sister's statement with a tale. "I haven't seen her this mad since I wrote on your face with permanent marker. Heh, you had a little mustache for two days."

The door opened, and a timid Loqi entered with a frowning Sylva right behind. He stood in front of the Caelums. "I'm sorry I repeated the unkind name that my dad used. I should've realized that it could hurt somebody's feelings." 

The apology was obviously scripted, but it was accepted nonetheless. 

"Loqi, go sit in the living room. Luna and Ravus, go to the kitchen. I will speak with you shortly." Sylva stood next to the doorway as they moved to obey. Alone with the Caelum boys, she sat on the bed next to them. "I'm sorry you were called something so thoughtless and hurtful. You are NOT trash, and don't let anyone ever tell you that. You are not defined by your parentage, but by the choices you make. Please know that you are loved by the family and friends that you do have." She paused. "Do you want me to call your father?"

Both boys shook their heads. "Miss Sylva, I do have a mommy. She's in heaven, but Noct showed me her picture. Daddy told me how beautiful she was, and that she watches over us." Prompto felt a little guilty for forgetting about her when Loqi had first explained MT's. 

"Yeah! And Prom knows we all love him. You don't need to call Daddy, we can still have fun here. He said he had a problem at work to fix." Noctis stood up. "When are we going to eat lunch?"

Sylva smiled at them proudly. The children were so strong. "Let me speak to Ravus and Luna. Then we'll all eat."

-o-

Noctis kept himself between Loqi and Prompto all throughout lunch. He glared as the jerk spoke with Ravus casually again, like he hadn't just made Prompto sad. 

Sylva noticed, and after they all finished eating she suggested that Ravus and his friend should play video games in his room. There were no objections from them. As they left the room Luna asked what her friends wanted to play. Before they could say anything Sylva cut in. "Actually, I have an activity to try out. I saw it on a website, and it looked interesting." 

Curiosity piqued, they all stood at attention so she could explain it. "We will need some empty water bottles, baby oil, glitter-"

"YES! I love glitter! I keep it with my stickers, can I go get it Mom?" Luna bounded off without waiting for an answer. Sylva left the boys sitting in the kitchen while she went to raid her craft drawer in her office. 

"What do you think we're making, Noct?" Prompto looked down, playing with his lip as he thought about what they could create with those items. Noct shrugged. "Dunno, but if Luna's happy then it will probably be fun."

When the Fleuret females returned, craft time started. They had brought the baby oil, three empty water bottles, some marbles, some gemstone stickers, tiny star sequins, bits of ribbon, and the essential glitter. 

Prompto dumped the silver glitter and gold star sequins into his bottle. "Noct is starry, I am silver, doo doo la dee daa..." 

"Silver?" Luna didn't understand the correlation. Noctis explained it. "Prompto Argentum means quicksilver. Well, that's what Daddy found on the internet. But that's only half of my brother's name. The other half is Lucis Caelum, just like me. We match." They had looked it up the other day when Noctis realized they only knew what his name meant. 

Luna filled her bottle with blue glitter. "It looks like sylleblossoms... I love how the flowers look feathery. Like, they're angel wings. Or fairies!" She threw some ribbon into the bottle. "Well, what does my name mean, Mom?"

"Luna means moon, and freya means lady." 

"Moon lady? Hahaha, that's so silly." Luna puffed her cheeks. "I'm a moon!" The boys giggled and puffed out their cheeks too. 

Refocusing on the task at hand, Noctis put gold and silver glitter into the bottle. He thought the gold looked like Prompto's hair, and he added in the stars at the blond's urging. Sylva poured in the baby oil when they were satisfied with the contents. She glued the lids closed with a hot glue gun that she had to retrieve from her office. 

"What about Ray-Ray's name?" Prompto turned the bottle, watching as the glitter swirled. It was pretty and soothing, the sparkles twinkling as they rained down. 

"Ravus means gray. Luna, go let your brother know that Loqi will be leaving soon. His father is coming to pick him up in ten minutes." Sylva checked her phone. Regis had just texted to see if they were at the house. He wanted to take the boys out for a treat to make up for working on a weekend. She excused herself to let Regis know about the day's troubles and how the children had fared with it. 

-o-

The father had immediately scooped them into a hug, suppressing the groan of pain as he knelt down. Stupid knee. He chuckled as Noctis shoved the sensory bottle in his face. "Why is it that you two always end up covered in glitter after your play dates here?"

"It's usually Luna's doing, isn't that right, dear?" Sylva lightly tapped a blue spot on her daughter's nose. 

Prompto giggled and tried to blow a stubborn sparkle off of his arm. Not having success, he just left it alone and started to put his coat and hat on.

As Regis stood back up, with some difficulty, he thanked his friend again for watching his sons. 

Bundled up and in the car, Cor adjusted the heat. The November chill had decided to grow. "Hmm. I think we'll see some snow." Regis rubbed his leg. "I have a new superpower."

"What's your power, Daddy?" Noctis was a bit skeptical. His father had been at work, and the comic books said that heroes got their powers from toxic waste dumps or meteors. He didn't remember seeing any of that in his father's office. 

"I can feel when bad weather is coming. Oh. I'm an old man now, that's what my pop used to say. The old fart was always whining about the weather because his joints told him when storms were coming." Regis shook his head, smiling at the memory of his father. 

Cor chuckled. "Sounds like my grandmother. She could predict the weather better than the news channel."

Prompto stopped swishing the glitter in his sensory bottle. "Noct, I think Daddy is right. Look at that cloud, it looks Ravus."

Noctis giggled, remembering that his friend's name meant gray. "Ray-Ray does look like a cloud. His hair is so light... But it's not poofy. And clouds are not bossy."

They finally arrived at a Crow's Nest, and conversation halted so they could order from the drive through. Regis wanted to get home before the storm started, so they held onto the food until then. 

The boys told their father all about their day during bath time. 

"And Aranea was in the bushes, but I don't know why she was there. It surprised me." Prompto didn't know why she would choose that spot to play. Noctis lathered the soap and gave himself a bubble beard. "Maybe it wasn't her! Maybe it was an imposter!? Dun dun dun!"

Prompto laughed. "That's so silly." 

"In any case, she was right. You have us, and we have you. Don't ever forget that you are loved, my son." Regis helped them get ready for bed. 

When he left, the boys snuggled under the covers. "Prom?" 

"Yes, Noct?" 

"Will you sing so I won't have scary dreams?"

"Uh huh." Prompto sang until he felt the soft breathing. "Noct... don't have anymore bad dreams, okay?" 

Noctis' heartbeat sang Prompto to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted later than I wanted, but I had another idea I wanted to write. (Cruelty Potential - Episode Prompto) 
> 
> Maybe have a look-see? XD

Noctis gripped Prompto's hand a little tighter. "Stop biting your lip, Prom."

"Okay." They both looked back up at Regis as he spoke to... somebody boring. Their father had introduced them, but this was the fifth adult now and they were all starting to run together. 

Regis had brought them to the holiday office party at Caelum Conglomerate. He wanted to continue promoting a family image, and it was time for his sons to get used to being around new adults. They had been here for ten minutes, the party well under way, and they hadn't left Regis' side. It was boring listening to how the adults droned on about their kids and vacations and gil and medical history and blah blah blah. But the alternative was to wander off and get stuck talking to a grown up without their father to take over the dull conversation. 

Prompto started fiddling with the bow tie he was wearing. Another poopy part of this party was that they had to be dressed fancy. The blond was tired of the older ladies trying to pinch his cheeks because of how adorable he looked. Noctis' glaring did nothing to deter them, they found that adorable too. They had started hiding behind their father's legs as soon as they heard the high pitched 'aaaaawwww' of an enamored female. 

Regis successfully exited a polite conversation with an accountant to glance down at his sons. Seeing the boredom written across their faces, he guided them to the snack table set up in the cafeteria. They watched the employees mingle as they chose cookies from the buffet. "We'll stay for one hour, and then I'll make the excuse that you need to get to bed. It is seven thirty, and by the time we get home it will be past your bedtime." Truth be told, Regis was a bit bored too. But these company events were good for morale. 

Clarus found them two minutes later. "You look enthused to be here." 

Noctis perked up when he saw his friend's parent. "Is Gladdy here?" 

"No, I'm afraid not. I knew you two were coming, but Gladiolus' and Iris' behavior... Well, let's just say that crowds are very stimulating." Clarus did not want his children causing a scene, so he left them at home with Jared. 

"Aw man. Now we're just going to have to be bored forever." Noctis pouted a bit. Prompto handed him another cookie to try and cheer him up. 

"You may sit here with your phones, if you like. I have a small speech planned, I think I'll give it in five minutes. That should give the stragglers time to arrive. Clarus, did you ever get that report I emailed you?" Regis stole one last Christmas colored cookie as Clarus began discussing the main points of the email in question. 

The boys tuned out the grown up talk and began texting, even though they were right next to each other. Prompto took a silly selfie that unintentionally showcased his nostrils. Noctis sent back one of his tongue. They sent a few pictures back and forth, some were of their faces while others were of the employees. Everyone was dressed formally, and the cafeteria had been decorated with wreaths and tinsel. The tables had been cleared, leaving only the buffet that the boys were standing by. In the other corner a large Christmas tree glistened. 

Regis turned on the microphone that had been brought down from the conference room. "I'd like to thank you all for attending, and I'll take this opportunity to wish you a happy holiday. Now, as we look forward to the new year we must remember..."

"Prom, look!" Noctis pointed at the tree on the other side of the cafeteria. "Christmas trees always have presents under them. Let's see if there are any for us." Surely there had to be, this was Daddy's job. Prompto grabbed onto Noctis' arm and followed him through the employees, ignoring Regis' speech. Clarus, who had stayed next to them, didn't notice because he was actually paying attention to what was being said. 

They navigated the groups of people, some of them listening, others were whispering. Noctis shoved through them. Prompto had tried to say 'excuse me' to everyone they passed but nobody heard him over the chatter. 

"-and then she laughed! I couldn't believe the nerve of that little bit-" "-well, you know how hard it is to get ketchup stains out-" "-and I said, the orange one looks better in your kitchen-" "-uncle sent me some gil, I told him not to, he needs it more-" "-sick of all the snow flurries we've been getting, it's too cold-"

Someone bumped into Prompto and he almost fell over. Noctis caught him and turned to the clumsy party guest. "Be careful! You almost squished my Prompto!" 

Oh no. The lady who had knocked into the child was an older one, and the Caelums cringed as soon as they heard the squeal. "Look, honey, these are Mr. Caelum's boys. Oh, they're around the same age as your niece's little one." She patted her husband's arm so he'd pay attention. 

Oh no oh no! She was bending down... 

Reaching towards their cheeks...

Ugh. Pinched again. 

She had gotten them both, one face in each hand. They massaged their abused cheeks as she continued cooing. "Oh, you two look so precious dressed to the nines like that. Regis must be so proud to have such handsome young men as his sons."

Her husband chuckled. "Dear, you're doting and making them uncomfortable. Say, lads, wanna see a magic trick?" He bent down too. 

Noctis stood in front of Prompto, unsure about these old people. They were strangers, but they were being nice... And they worked at Daddy's job, so they probably knew him... But then again, Mr. Draw Toes had known and worked for Regis...

No, Noctis had told their father that they weren't afraid of coming back to his job. Well, he wasn't. Prompto was just a bit nervous. Only a little, because he was still brave like his big brother! 

He was trying, at least. 

The old man continued without them answering. He reached behind Noctis' ear and then held his fist in front of the boy. "Blow on it."

After the small puff of air touched his skin he opened his fist to reveal a single gil. "You need to clean your ears out!" He handed it to Noctis. 

"Whoa!" Prompto peeked behind the magic ear, not seeing anymore gil there. "I didn't know you could do that, Noct!" 

Noctis grabbed Prompto's head to check his ears. "Do you have any in there too?" He turned to the old man. "Do that again!"

The elderly couple laughed, and the man pulled a gil out of Prompto's ear. Noctis watched closely to try and see how it was done. "How are you doing that!? I know we don't have gil in our ears!"

"Ah ah ah, magician's secret." The old man handed Prompto the gil he had made appear. 

"Oh, boys! There you are, Clarus is looking for you." Dustin stepped around a trio of people to get to the children. 

"Look, Mr. Dusty! Prompto and I got some gil and it came out of our ears!?" Noctis turned Prompto and pointed at his ear to emphasize his point. The secretary smiled and reminded them to say thank you for the gil they had been given. The old people waved as the children followed Dustin. 

Catching sight of the Christmas tree again, Noctis pulled Prompto towards it. He had almost forgotten his goal. "Noct, Mr. Dustbin is going that way."

"I know, but we have to check the tree, remember?" Noctis continued maneuvering them through the crowd. Reaching the twinkling tree at last, he picked up a present from under it. "Do you see a name tag? Is this one yours or mine?" He shook the box a little. 

"I don't hear anything in there. I like the sparkly wrapping paper!" Prompto picked up a blue covered one. Noctis started ripping the paper off. Prompto watched, eager to see if his brother was right about the contents being their gifts. 

It was empty?

"Did somebody take them?" Noctis took the one Prompto was holding. Opening it revealed more empty cardboard. "I don't think these are ours, Noct."

"Oh." 

Noctis dropped the disappointment. "I need the bathroom. Come on." The boys wiggled through the people back to the buffet table. "Where's Mr. Clarus? Um, Prompto, let's just go. I don't think I can hold it."

Clarus was busy discovering their 'presents'. Dustin was trying to signal Regis that he needed to end his speech because he had accidentally lost his boss's sons. 

The brothers made it out of the cafeteria and walked to the bathroom they had visited before the party. They pushed on the swinging door together, and their combined strength was enough to get it open. 

Prompto stood outside the stall as Noctis did his duty. Doody. Same thing. Noticing the full length mirror on the bathroom wall, he stood in front of it. The blond held up his hands and posed, with his finger guns and his formal wear he looked like a super spy. "Pew pew!"

Noctis finished and walked over to the sink. Oh no. It was too high. "I can't reach, but I need to wash my hands!" Prompto tried lifting his brother with arms around his torso, but he couldn't get him off of the ground. Noctis grabbed onto the counter and tried to pull himself up. The faux marble was too slippery. "I need a stool."

Prompto let go to look around the bathroom. There was a small end table with doors and a flower vase on top. Opening the cabinet revealed some industrial sized toilet paper and thick brown paper towel rolls. Prompto picked up a sturdy toilet paper roll and had an idea. 

"Noct! I know this isn't a stool but you can stand on this, right?" Prompto put it down, standing it so that it wouldn't roll. Noctis stepped on it, and Prompto brought over another one for his other foot. The paper products crumpled slightly under the six year old. It wasn't high enough. Noctis could stick the tips of his fingers in the sink basin, but he couldn't reach the faucet. 

They tried the paper towel rolls next. It was only about an inch higher, but Noctis was able to grab the sink basin and pull himself up higher. Prompto stuck toilet paper rolls on top of the paper towel ones as Noctis tried to hook his leg on the counter. The stacked paper products proved to be an adequate stool. Noctis could finally reach to turn on the water, and he stood very still as he lathered the soap. 

He hopped down and used some of the paper towel roll to dry his hands. Noctis helped Prompto put the impromptu stool away. Exiting the bathroom, they started back towards the party. Prompto pointed at the vending machines just outside the cafeteria. "Look, Noct! It has the red gummy fish!" 

The boys put their magic ear gil into the machine, and it gave them the candy. "We have to ask Daddy if we can eat this now."

"But Prom, we were eating cookies, so it's snack time." Noctis figured his father wouldn't mind. They sat against the vending machine to enjoy the treat. Noctis ripped the bag open. 

"You're so strong!" Admiration sparkled in his eyes. Prompto got a bit stuck on his tooth, and he pushed it off with his tongue. 

His front tooth wiggled. 

"NOCT! MY TOOTH IS LOOSE! LOOK!" Prompto jumped up and began dancing around. "Loose tooth! I have one now, I'm going to match yoooouuu!" 

Noctis grabbed his face and stuck his fingers into the smiling mouth. He moved the one that Prompto was pushing with his tongue. "Okay, Prom, now you have to keep moving it to make it fall out." Noctis handed his brother the penultimate gummy fish and stuck the last one in his own tooth gap. He made it jiggle, and the now hyper blond laughed. 

"There you are! My sons, why are you out here?" 

The boys turned to Regis walking towards them. He had finished his speech while they were in the bathroom, and had been frantically searching the cafeteria after Dustin and Clarus had told him that the boys were gone. Regis had run back up to the microphone to ask where his sons were. An employee admitted to seeing them walk out of the cafeteria. He was relieved that they weren't far, Regis had been worried that they started wandering the halls. 

Both boys began shouting about the news. 

"Slow down, slow down! Prompto has a what?" 

"A loose tooth, Daddy! He can put it in his baby box when it falls out, right? Then we'll both have tooth jars!" Noctis shook his head when his father offered a hand to Prompto to guide them back to the party. "There's too many boring adults. And everyone keeps squishing our cheeks."

"And everyone's all smooshed together, Daddy. It's too busy." Prompto covered his ears to prove his point. 

Regis fiddled with the top of his cane. "Well... Why don't we walk around for a bit, and then go back. I said we'd stay for an hour, and we only have twenty minutes left."

"But why can't we go now? Nobody's looking. We can just sneak away like ninjas." Noctis held his brother's hand as Regis took the other. 

"You can't just run away from things you don't want to do. That's irresponsible, and people will lose trust in you if you always avoid your obligations. You must honor your word." As he imparted his paternal wisdom they walked down the hall. They eventually came to the point where the lights were turned off. The only part of the building being used was the cafeteria, so only the lights in the immediate vicinity were on. 

Actually, one of the ground floor offices had a light on. Regis and his sons entered the room. The desk was messy, and the computer was on. "Oh, let's do this worker a favor and clean up a bit."

"Why'd they leave a mess, Daddy?" Noctis picked up a pen and put in on the desk. 

"I'm not sure. I'll email everyone tomorrow to remind them to shut down the computers before leaving." Regis started to turn off the computer. He noticed that the new program the company was developing was up on screen. A pop up notification in the corner said that a download had been completed. "Why would this be downloading? It's not ready to be shown to the public, and none of the workers are allowed to take the work home... This is supposed to be top secret."

Prompto picked up a sticky note that was crumpled by the wastebasket. He opened it and read the hastily scribbled note. "Like The Wall. Called Crownsguard? Get all versions."

Regis almost cursed. Someone had broken into this office, that's why everything was still on and the desk was a mess. "Come on, I need to speak with Clarus." 

"What's wrong, Daddy?" Prompto started biting his lip. Noctis asked if they were going to leave the mess. Regis nodded and ushered them out of the room. The less they touched the better, hopefully the police would find fingerprints. 

The only person Regis could think of that would steal from him was Iedolas Aldercapt. Drautos had mentioned how he wanted The Wall when he had ruined their summer fair. The holiday party had left the building open for intruders, they had turned off the keypad entry requirement to demonstrate that the employees' families were welcome. Unfortunately, thieves had snuck in. 

Regis explained the situation, hoping his sons would not be scared despite his sudden attitude shift. "I think someone who wasn't supposed to be here came in and took something. I'm going to speak with Clarus, and then we can go home." He debated ending the party, but he realized that the thief was probably already gone. No need to upset the employees while they were enjoying the company event.

Noctis held Prompto's hand as Regis explained what they had found to Clarus. "Should we call the police now? It might cause a bit of a panic."

"No, Clarus. I think this is something that should be investigated privately. Calling the police now would cause a big scene. We can deal with this tomorrow." Regis sighed. "We'll have to redesign the entire program. It's upsetting, the model was almost complete."

When they made it to the Regalia Prompto started messing with his tooth again. It served a double purpose, the repetitive motion and finger in his mouth soothed him. He was also determined to get the tooth out as soon as possible so he would have a gap just like Noctis. 

Regis noticed, and shook his head with a tiny smile. His son had finally stopped sucking his thumb, but now his fingers were back in his mouth. He was thankful for the momentary distraction from his work issues. 

Noctis practically ripped the bow tie off when it was time to bathe. "Why do people wear fancy clothes all the time if they aren't comfy?" 

"Cuz it looks nice, right? That's what everybody kept saying... I'm just glad nobody pinched my cheeks off." Prompto was about to absentmindedly start wiggling his tooth again with his soapy hand, but Regis stopped him in time. "The soap would've tasted gross. Please leave your tooth alone until tomorrow, okay? I don't want you popping it out during bedtime. You might get blood on your bed."

Prompto cringed. "That would be gross."

Regis read them a short story before hastily kissing their heads. He paused at the doorway before walking back to the bed. "Noctis. Prompto. I want to apologize now. This incident will probably require me to be at the office more. I need to help fix what was stolen. Please forgive me."

"It's okay, Daddy. You have responsibilities, and you said you can't not do them because then that's ear responsible." Noctis nestled further under the cover. 

"Irresponsible." Regis smiled. "Thank you for understanding. I really am blessed, you two are so good to me." Regis gave them another goodnight kiss before hobbling out of the room with his cane. 

Prompto buried his face in Noctis' chest. "Daddy's going to be worried a lot now."

"Hmm?"

"His eyes looked sad even when he smiled."

"Well... We just have to help him. I don't know how yet, but we can do it." Noctis yawned. "Right now it's sleepy time. Good night, Prompto. I love you."

"Night night, Noct. I love you too."


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter made me want it to be winter so bad... It's summer here where I am. Blech, I hate the heat. 
> 
> Okay, enough of my whining XP

It was January seventh, and it was frigid. Last night's blizzard had left the city coated with fluff, and two little boys were excited about it. 

"Hold still, I'm almost done." Monica buttoned the last part of Prompto's coat and smoothed the white flap in front. Noctis plopped the beanie on his brother's head. "And here's your gloves... and scarf..."

"It's more like a muffler, or a face mask. Noctis, put your gloves on while you wait." Monica moved to adjust his snowpants when she was satisfied that all of Prompto was protected from the winter weather. The nanny soon had Noctis swaddled in a similar manner. 

"Mo-ica. I nee-t-pee!" Prompto pulled the muffler down and repeated his urgent announcement. "I need to pee!"

Monica sighed and quickly opened the coat to free him from the snowpants. He ripped the gloves off and ran to the bathroom. "Noctis, you should go now too." She undressed Noctis so he could go potty. 

-o-

Rebundled, the children laughed as they made their way through the snow. Monica had driven them to a grocery store at Weskham's request. He needed another zu tender for dinner, and he just couldn't leave lunch unprepared to go and pick it up. The nanny had jumped at the chance to go, it would give the boys something to do besides play video games all day. 

They had done that almost all of winter break. 

Regis was still busy helping redesign the stolen computer program. The detective the police had assigned had made little progress, so he was still worried about that. Regis always made sure to be home for dinner though. He refused to give up the only family time he could squeeze in. 

Noctis scooped some snow and blew it off of his glove at Prompto, who scrunched his eyes closed. The blond giggled as the flecks landed on his lashes. "Noct, that's cold!"

"Prompto, please pull your mask back up, your cheeks are rosy!" Monica re-covered the freckles. 

"Bu- Mo-ica! Now my voi- all mu-ffly!"

Noctis giggled. "I can't tell what you're saying!" He had lost his face mask at daycare, and so he was borrowing one of his father's scarves. It allowed him a bit more freedom and it didn't warble his speech. 

"Just until we get inside. We'd be inside faster if we left the snow alone." She didn't mean to sound cranky, but her fingertips and toes were starting to freeze. She worried that the boys might be getting cold. "Are you warm?"

"Yes!" "Mmhm!"

Grabbing a basket from the front of the store, she asked the boys to stomp off the excess snow on their boots. She retied Prompto's laces, Noctis accidentally stepped on the end of one and pulled it open. 

The boys took off their gloves and put them into their pockets. Prompto pushed up his glasses and immediately started wiggling his tooth as they walked back to the deli. 

Noctis pointed at an odd fruit as they passed through the produce section. "What's this?"

"Oh, that's a pomegranate. You open it and eat the seeds. Would you like to try it?" Monica put it into the basket. 

"Pomegranate? ...Prom-egranate!!" Noctis grabbed another one. "Look, it's even the same color as your cheeks!"

Prompto cupped his still chilled face. "And it's little, like me!"

Monica smiled. "Let's just get one for now. Come, we need to get the zu tenders for Weskham." Noctis put the fruit he was holding back. 

"Promegranate, Promegranate... little and small..." Noctis couldn't wait to try the fruit he had chosen. 

Arriving at the deli counter, Prompto looked at the various potato salads and sandwiches the display case had next to all the meat. "Noct, do you think Ignis knows how to cook with pomegranates?" 

"Iggy probably knows how to cook everything. This one time, he told me that he helps his uncle make fancy dishes out of magazines. He said they always look picture perfect like in the photos."

"Yeah, he showed me how to make the play food look all fancy and stuff. I don't think I could wait that long. I'd just eat it instead of making it pretty." Prompto licked his lips. All this talk of food was making him hungry. "Monica, what did Wes need from the store again?" 

The nanny was busy placing the order and didn't hear him. 

Prompto just turned back to Noctis. "What are we having for lunch?" 

"Behemoth brains!" Noctis imitated his chef friend's accent. He giggled when Prompto made a face of disgust. "No, no, tonberrry toes!"

"Nooooct! That's gross! I want that bean thing I had at Kenny Crow's..."

Now it was Noctis' turn to be repulsed. "Beans are vegetables and they are yucky. I don't know why you like them. If I could, I'd get rid of all the beans in the world."

"You'd have to be like, a king or something to do that!" Prompto giggled. King Noctis. What a funny idea. "If you were a king, I bet you'd save princesses just like in our books."

"Yeah, and I'd have brave knights and a cool car, and the coolest sword. Wait, would you be king too? Cuz you're my brother... but in all the stories there's only ever one king." Noctis tugged on Monica's shirt as the order was finally filled. Quest item retrieved, Monica answered the boys as she led them through the aisles. 

"The king's brother would technically be a prince. Come, I want to check this lane for something." 

Noctis giggled as he guided his brother, following the nanny. "Prince Prompto, the kindest in all the land." He spoke pompously, like a cartoon character. 

"King Noctis, can we have a fancy tea party? With cake and stuff?" Prompto went back to wiggling his tooth. 

"When we arrive at the castle, we can have a tea party just like royalty, Prince Prompto." Noctis figured they could use the pizza playset Weskham had given him. He spotted a package of cookies as they walked through the store. "Monica, can we get these!? They're the same kind we get at Daddy's job." 

"Okay. I actually think we came into the wrong aisle." She wanted to get instant hot chocolate packs to make with them. When they finally found it they went up to the register. 

Next to the magazines filled with the latest gossip was a display of small toys. The items were designed to catch a child's eye, and the two boys were caught in the trap. "Prom, look at this. What is it?" Noctis picked up one of the toys. 

Prompto read the box as Noctis spun the toy. "Spinnies. For an-x-io-us hands. Monica, what does an-x-io-us mean?"

Monica glanced to see what the garbled word actually was. She laughed. "That says anxious, and that's you in a nutshell, darling." She turned back to the cashier chuckling. 

Prompto was confused. Him in a nutshell? That definition didn't make sense. Noctis put the toy back and helped his brother pull the face mask back up. 

The trio trudged out into the snow again to walk to Monica's car. 

-o-

"Absolutely not. I'm offended, how could you bring instant hot chocolate into my kitchen? I labored all morning to make you fresh hot cocoa as thanks for running that errand, there is no way I'm letting you make that, that... powdered disappointment!" Weskham pointed to the three waiting mugs on the counter as his zu delivery crew took off their coats. 

"There's no need for all the theatrics, Weskham. Thank you for the hot chocolate, though. I can't wait to drink it, my toes are ice cubes." Monica piled the boys' snow gear on the kitchen floor, she'd wash all the stuff after the kids were warmed and settled. 

"And now you make a mess in my kitchen..." Weskham winked at the giggling audience as he went to grab the mop. The Caelum children thought he was funny when he acted 'angry'. Monica shook her head and smirked as she distributed the mugs. 

Prompto gasped at the surprise in their cocoa. "Marshmallows!" He took a sip, and sighed blissfully as the drink warmed his entire being. "So yummy..."

Noctis slurped up the warm cocoa so he could eat the sugary mush. It melted as he pushed it against the roof of his mouth. Monica finished hers quickly so she could get the wet clothes out of the kitchen. Weskham started preparing dinner after they all ate a lunch of hidden carrots in grilled cheese. The chef's trick was successful this time, and he fought to keep his triumphant laughter in as Noctis proclaimed how delicious lunch was. 

"Prom, let's go have our tea party now." Noctis dried his hands after they washed up, remembering their conversation from earlier. Prompto pulled out the apron from his birthday and the pizza playset as his brother spread out the shark sleeping bag. He unzipped it so they would have more room to sit on it. 

Catching sight of the apron, Noctis kissed Prompto's cheek. "I had to! It says to kiss the chocobo!" 

"Noooct... hahaha! You're so silly. I love you." Prompto dropped the toys in his hands so he could hug and kiss his Noct. Letting go, he finished setting up their pizza. 

Noctis grabbed his new jacket from Christmas. It had a behemoth on the back, and he thought it made him look like a guy from that cool magazine that Daddy sometimes glanced at. It was called 'Trendy Gentleman', and Regis had meant to cancel the free trial he had signed up for. He decided not to when he saw that his sons liked pointing at different outfits, saying whether they'd wear it or not. 

"Now that I have my trendy king outfit on, the tea party can start. Wait, put on your new vest." Noctis sat as Prompto retrieved his new turtleneck sleeveless vest. He took off the apron so he could put it on. 

Prompto held up the tassels on the front. "Why are these here?" Noctis grabbed them. "So you can pretend to shoot lasers out of them!" 

Prompto started firing lasers at the pizza. "I'm cooking the food! Pew pew!" When he was satisfied that the plastic food was cooked to perfection, they 'ate'. Noctis put it away when they were done and grabbed a blanket off of their bed. Prompto lay down on the opened sleeping bag with his camera, and the boys looked at some old pictures under a blanket cave. 

"Prom, why are you always taking pictures of butts?"

"I don't do it on purpose! Everyone is just so much taller than me. My camera can't reach higher." Prompto deleted a picture that had Regis' behind, pouting a bit. "I always eat my veggies but I'm still short." 

"I'm glad. I can hold you this way. Besides, you're a LITTLE brother. You're supposed to be small." Noctis snickered. He pictured a giant Prompto, and how hard it would be to hug a super tall version of his baby brother. He pulled the blond closer and closed his eyes. Hmm, yes, a little Prompto was easy to cuddle with. 

Since Noctis had apparently decided it was nap time, Prompto pulled the blanket off of their heads and set the camera and his glasses aside. 

=========================

It was around two fifteen when Prompto woke up. Noctis was still latched on, snoring, and the blond lay there while he wiggled his loose tooth some more. 

Monica came in to check on them again. She had considered moving them to the bed when she had first found the snoozing siblings, but decided against it when she saw how cozy they looked. It wouldn't do to spoil any good dreams. 

The nanny woke up the older boy. If he napped for too long then he wouldn't go to bed on time. 

When he was fully alert, Noctis pulled out all their toy weapons. "I had this dream, Prom. It looked like I was in an action movie, and Umbra was there, and I was using toy guns to fight tons of robots!" He held up one of Prompto's play pistols. "Here, you try the sword!"

"Okay. Hya! Hut! Ha!" The blond swung the toy sword as Noctis aimed and turned on the gun's flashing lights. "Pew pew, pew!" 

"What if we did combo attacks like in Justice Monsters Five!?" Noctis switched weapons with his brother. Prompto picked up the other Captain Cactuar blaster and dual wielded the toys. "Yeah! We'd look super cool! But Noct, we need a bad guy to fight."

Noctis pulled out Promberry the tonberry. The toy's nickname made him remember the other Prompto-named item. "Hey, is it snack time?" 

Monica looked up from the book she had been reading. "It's a little early, but you two can have a snack now. What would you like?"

"We have to try the Promegranate!" Noctis dropped the unused tonberry doll back into the toy bin. 

They went back into the kitchens, and the children watched as the nanny sliced open the pomegranate. She showed them how to separate the seeds from the filmy membrane. 

"These are sweet. I like it." Prompto popped another seed into his mouth as Noctis pulled another section of the white covering off. 

"These seeds are called arils." Monica stole a few. 

"I think this is my favorite fruit now." Noctis shoved a whole palmful into his mouth. 

-o-

Regis found his sons coloring and writing stories when he came home from work. He dropped onto the couch and began to massage his knee. The cold weather and constant blizzards kept irritating his joints. "Ngnh... What did you do today, my big six year olds?" 

"We went to the store and ate a promegranate. And we played some video games but Monica asked us to turn it off and draw instead." Noctis held up his picture of himself, his brother, and their friends. 

"Noct was a king, Daddy, and we had a pizza tea party." Prompto fiddled with the tassels on his vest as he recounted the day's events. 

"It sounds like you had fun." Regis was glad his boys had enjoyed their day, he had been worried that they would miss him. Prompto climbed onto his father's good knee. "Did you have fun, Daddy?"

"Not really... Everybody's been scrambling to recreate and improve what was stolen. I'm just happy to be home right now."

"I'm happy you're home now too. Will you play with us after dinner?" Noctis pulled out the puppy dog eyes, but it was kind of unnecessary. Regis agreed right away. All the emails and reports could wait until after the boys were in bed. 

After dinner Prompto and Noctis practiced attacking the Daddy Monster together, and Regis smiled at how they moved in perfect harmony. Noctis would block a pillow, and Prompto would aim the toy gun under the defending swordsman. "Pew pew! You're out!"

"Do a big attack!" Noctis moved back as Prompto held up the toy bioblaster and pressed the noise button. The gunner narrowly avoided getting creamed with a pillow, tripping as he moved back. Noctis caught him and stood him back up, giving a quick pat. "Good job, Prompto!"

Regis suddenly stopped attacking, and lowered his voice to a whisper. "Come here, I have a secret."

Intrigued, both warriors stepped forward. 

Regis wrapped his arms around their midsections and pulled them into a giant hug. "It's bath time, my little warriors."

"Woo hoo! Bath time!" Prompto couldn't wait to take a warm bath. Being clean and then snuggling under the covers was the best part of winter. 

Noctis picked the story after they were all clean, but he fell asleep before the book was over. Prompto stopped messing with his tooth to nestle into his brother's chest. "Night night."

"Good night." Regis turned on the star projector and turned off the light. He gently closed the door before sighing. 

"Back to work."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey tell me what ships you like. It's for science. (Next chapter is February *wink wink* Just remember all the characters are around six years old)
> 
> I'll try to work in something for everyone. XD


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watching children trying to figure out relationships is equal parts hilarious and awkward. Like, I get embarrassed for them, because they have no clue about any of it. They talk of marriage, and they can't even keep from eating their own boogers lol

"Miss Leviathan said Valentine's Day is a waste of time. But Mr. Ramuh said that it's a day to celebrate love. Love is important, so why did Miss Leviathan say that, Daddy?" Noctis shoveled more of his cereal into his hungry mouth. Love was important to him, at least. 

Regis shrugged. "She seems like a bitter person who doesn't realize that love is a necessary part of life... Don't repeat that in school." He didn't need to get a phone call from the teacher. 

Prompto swallowed some milk. "I can't wait to give out the valentines we made for everyone!" He had obsessively personalized the tiny cards, and was excited to see what his classmates would give him and his brother. 

"I'm sure all your friends will be happy you put so much effort into their little treats." Regis had helped both boys attach lollipops to all the cards, forgetting that their class was actually quite large. The project had eaten up an entire Sunday afternoon. 

"Well, if they don't like them then they can give the candy back. I'll eat it." Noctis could see it now, mountains and mountains of lollipops all for him and Prompto. 

"Can I have some too?" The blond finished eating and set to wiggling his tooth. 

"Of course, Prom." Noctis realized that maybe his father would want candy too. "And I guess we can share with you, Daddy." 

"So generous. Well, you only have two more days to wait. Valentine's Day is on Thursday."

-o-

Noctis let the bag of candy smack against his leg as they walked into the daycare. He could see that some of his friends were already exchanging valentines. 

"Goodbye, have fun. I'll pick you up after nap, okay?" Regis kissed their heads and waded back through the snow to the car. 

Noctis guided Prompto to where Ignis and Gladio were hiding in the book area. "Why are you over here?"

"We're sorting our candy. Um... Here. This one is yours, Noct... Here, Prompto." Ignis dug two valentines out of his pocket. They were little packets of red and white chocolate pieces. Gladio handed the boys some gummy hearts. 

Prompto held the bag still and open as Noct passed it to him so he could dig out their cards and lollies. Ignis read the saying that was scribbled on it. "You're the best because you're sweet and good at cooking and reading and we love you. Signed, Noct and Prom. Aw, thank you!" Ignis hugged them both. 

Gladio read his. "We love you even though you are mean sometimes but you are super tough and cool." The brunet flexed. "Thanks guys." He was roped into a group hug. 

"I love all of you." Prompto smiled and squeezed tighter. 

Luna wandered over, and Noctis dug out her card. Before he could hand it to her she stuck stickers on all four boys. Satisfied with the red glittery hearts on them, she read the card. "You are super pretty and we love playing with you all the time." Luna kissed their cheeks. "Ray-Ray said if you love someone a lot you should marry them when you grow up. Then you get to live together and do lots of fun stuff with each other! Will you guys marry me?" 

Noctis, Prompto, and Ignis blushed. Marriage? As in, you stay with that person forever and ever and ever? Gladio stuck his tongue out. "Ugh, no, girls have cooties."

"Nuh-uh! Boys have cooties! Well, except you guys, cuz you're nice all the time." Luna grabbed Noctis' hand. "You'd marry me, right? I mean, we always play together..." 

"I don't know, Luna... I'm not a grown up yet, so I can't marry anybody." Noctis pulled her into a hug. "I still love you, though." 

Prompto missed half of the childhood proposal because Cindy and Aranea had come over to give them valentines. "Here!" 

Cindy read about how great she was at fixing cars and talking funny. Aranea's card spoke about how she was super tough even though she was really pretty. 

Ignis shyly handed Aranea a chocolate packet. "I hope you like it..." 

"Thanks. But I'm confused. Don't grown ups who are dating give each other chocolate?" Aranea opened the packet to eat the confection anyway. 

Ignis spluttered. He had just given all his friends the chocolate... Did that mean they were all dating now??? 

Cindy sing songed at the embarrassed boy. "Iggy's got a girlfriend!" 

"Well, you don't have a boyfriend, so don't tease him." Aranea stuck her tongue out at Cindy. 

"I do have a boyfriend..." She grabbed the closest male. 

It happened to be poor Prompto, who, like Ignis, was still trying to figure out if everyone sharing chocolate meant that they were all dating. Then they would need to get married, right? Because that's what dating led to??

"Hmm, no, Prompto's my boyfriend too. He's quiet and doesn't fight with me when I jump in front of him in the playground line." Aranea grabbed both Ignis and Prompto. 

"What!? You can't have two! That's not fair!" Cindy stomped her foot. 

"Um, I like you both?" Prompto was hoping that saying that would make them let go, since Noct was too busy telling Luna that he needed to grow up before marrying anyone. There would be no help from big brother right now. 

"No! Which one, me or Cindy?" Aranea demanded an answer from both boys. 

Gladio was just sitting back enjoying the show. Ignis was so confused, and Prompto was simply overwhelmed. Choosing a favorite friend? He liked Cindy, but Aranea was pretty too. And was Luna off limits now that she wanted to marry his big brother? This was too much, he didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings if he picked one over the other. And did the chocolate sharing mean he was dating Ignis and Gladio too? Probably not, but all these courtship rules were never explained to him. 

He loved all of his friends equally, for different reasons. 

This dating thing was hard. 

"Pick one!" Aranea grabbed Prompto's cheeks and forced him to look at her. "You have to pick what you want."

Prompto started crying. "I w-want everyb-body to st-top-p fighting-g!"

The sound of his distressed brother made him abandon Luna. "Leave him alone!" He pulled Prompto into a hug, and left Cindy and Aranea to fight over Ignis. 

"Don't I get a say in this?" The spectacled lad blushed again and was ready to pick Aranea when both girls yelled at him. 

"No!" 

Gladio finally decided to help his friend. "Ignis is my boyfriend!"

Everyone looked at him. 

Ignis shook his head. "No I'm not. You never asked me to be. I saw on television that you have to ask first, like how the girls are asking now." 

"Well, I saw on tv that when this one girl was bothering a guy the other guy said that he was dating him and then the mean girl went away... I thought I'd try it out."

These poor children really needed to stop watching daytime dramas on tv. 

Noctis was still clutching his sniffing Prompto, who had opted to start wiggling his tooth. The fingers in his mouth were convenient, no one expected him to talk now. That was fine by him, he didn't want to fight with everyone about who would end up with who. Noctis decided to settle things once and for all. "How about this... I'll marry Luna when I'm all big, and Ignis can date Aranea, and Cindy can date Prompto. But you have to be extra nice to my Prompto and not give him cooties, or I won't let you date him anymore."

"What about me!?" Gladio counted the girls and boys. Three girls and four boys. How did he end up without a partner?

"You always say girls have cooties! I thought you didn't want to date!" Noctis furrowed his brow. "Fine. Cindy, you date Gladio." 

"But now Prompto don't got a date." Cindy had also counted the pairs and come up with an extra. 

"Prompto can marry Luna with me." Noctis figured that since he spent a lot of time with her too, then they should both marry their friend. 

"Hey, you can't marry the same girl!" Ignis may not have been an expert on dating and marriage, but he knew that doubling up was off limits. Right? For as little as he knew, Noctis knew even less.

"You can't? Oh, okay... Um... Prompto, who do you want to date?" Noctis looked at his thinking brother. 

"I love all of you, I can't pick and make you all fight more." He buried his face in Noct's shirt. How had a simple candy exchange turned into an all out relationship war?

Cindy smiled at him. "Yeah, you're right. I don't have time to date anyway, Paw Paw needs me to fix all the cars, not waste time kissin' boys." 

"Gross, kissing? I'm too tough to be all girly and kissy all the time." Aranea lifted her chin haughtily. Gladio smiled. "Me too!" Maybe he could date her, since she didn't want to kiss all day. 

Ignis held up another chocolate packet. "I am not dating everybody who got one of these." There. The dilemma of the chocolate sharing was solved. 

Prompto's ecstatic exclamation cut off any disappointment about the mass breakup. "MY TOOTH!" He held it up, and hummed a victory jingle. Noctis clapped, and soon all the other children joined him in applauding the blond. Ignis ran off to get his field journal to document the occasion. 

-o-

The tooth only served as a momentary distraction from all the valentine confusion. 

The children were bundled up and playing in the shoveled playground when Nyx approached Luna with a rock he had found. "Here, it's super smooth and I thought you might like it. Will you be my valentine?"

Noctis cut in before Luna could answer. "Hey! I'm gonna marry her, so I don't know if she can be both our valentines." 

"But Noct, we're not married yet... I don't want to be mean to Nyx." Luna held both boys' hands. 

"Well, Crowe said no to both me and Libertus, and he won't be my valentine because he's still upset, and I didn't want to talk to Aranea. She can be mean sometimes."

Prompto piped up from next to Noctis. "She's not super mean. This one time she shared an extra juice box with me. Haha, she spilled some of it on my arm." 

The blond continued to talk about how Aranea alternated between nice and naughty as Coctura approached Ignis. "Um, hi. You always talk about recipes, and I want to be a chef when I grow up. Here!" She shoved a cupcake sticker at him. 

Ignis was about to thank her when Dino ran up. "Hey, I wanted to be your valentine! I even made you this paper bracelet!" He gave his craft to the aspiring chef. Coctura was delighted, nobody had ever made her accessories like that before. (Dino had actually made a bunch of 'jewelry' for her, but he never gave them to her. What if she thought it was silly? He had finally worked up the courage to give her one of his pieces today.) 

They walked off hand in hand, and Ignis just ignored them. He was still interested in Aranea, who had started talking to the group that Prompto and Noctis were in. Well, she was bragging about her candy haul and everyone else was comparing their own inventory. Ignis went to sit next to her, and she moved over so he had a spot. "You can sit right by me, okay? Thank you for the chocolates, by the way." Ignis blushed. 

Sania was busy showing Gladio and Dave her new frog scarf, but only Dave seemed interested. Gladio eventually just wandered over to join the rest of his friends. On his way he almost knocked into Biggs and Wedge, who were holding hands. 

When the class went in for lunch the teachers addressed the issue they had been noticing all morning. Mr. Ramuh's voice bellowed over the chatting children, and they all quieted to look at him. 

"I know that today is Valentine's Day, and that you were told that it is a day to appreciate people you love. However! We still need to keep our hands to ourselves." 

The teachers had been separating children who would hold hands because the little lovebirds would then try to run while connected. Nyx and Luna had tripped when they were coming inside for lunch. Ignis had managed to get Aranea to hold his hand, but then she kept yanking him too fast as she tried to keep them behind Prompto and Noctis. Cindy kept whining that Gladio squeezed her hand too hard. 

Prompto was swinging his feet under the table, still pretty excited about the new gap in his mouth. "Noct, look!" He put in a spoonful of mashed Leiden potatoes and pushed it through the space with his tongue. 

Nyx, who was sitting across the table from them, guffawed. "I gotta show Libertus that trick!" He waited until all the teachers were busy with something else. When all the adults were assisting another child or preoccupied with getting the next activity ready Nyx grabbed his plate and switched tables. 

Noctis was impressed. They weren't allowed to do that, but the older boy had managed to sneak away without getting in trouble. "Did you see that, Prom? He's so cool." 

"Yeah!" The boys watched as Nyx repeated the mashed potato trick for his best friends. "Teehee. It's funnier when you do it, Prom."

They finally stopped playing with their food and ate it. 

When it was nap time the children lay there, mentally tallying their candy and cards. Everyone had received something, and the teachers had put together little baggies for the students. They were full of chocolate kisses and message hearts, and Vyv had already eaten his. He had also eaten the lollipop from the Caelums, and had liked the little camera Prompto had drawn on his card. The two often spoke about filters and tripods. In fact, all the classmates loved the little drawings the boys had worked on. 

Noctis was actually still awake, and he was debating the whole marriage affair. Did he really want to marry Luna? She was like a sister... But he did enjoy spending time with her. Aw, but if he married her then he would have to spend less time with his brother. That wasn't appealing, he loved Prompto and needed to protect him. Well, there was no reason Prompto couldn't live with them, he didn't have to be married to Luna too in order to be around them. 

It was decided. 

He'd marry her and Prompto would live with them. Satisfied, Noctis finally closed his eyes to take a nap. 

Over on his mat, Prompto was also having an internal debate. ...But it was decidedly less life altering. He had already decided to worry about relationships later, when he was older and wiser. Like, when he was ten. Ray-Ray was ten and he was smart, so Prompto figured he'd be smart enough to figure it out when he was ten too. 

His difficult choice: he couldn't figure out which candy to eat first. There were the gummies, the various chocolates, lollipops, the chalky message hearts... He had even gotten a little pack of the red fish he loved sharing with Noct. There were also the cards and stickers mixed in with his loot, but he couldn't eat those. 

"What to choose? Maybe Noct will know." Prompto rolled onto his side and put his fingers into his mouth to wiggle the-

Oh. Right. It had fallen out already. 

Prompto checked his other teeth. Nothing. No more wiggly jiggly teeth for now. Aw. 

The fingers in his mouth soothed him, and he drifted off. 

=========================

Prompto awoke to Noct's voice. "Daddy's here! Come on, Prom, he came early!"

Regis' warm voice confirmed Noctis' statement. "Prompto... Wake up, we're going to get some ice creeeaaammm~"

Noctis clapped as Prompto sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Ice cream!! Here, get your glasses on. I'm going to say bye to Luna."

It was still nap time, but some of the nappers were awake. The Caelums went around to their mats say goodbye to their friends. 

"Aw... Luna's still sleeping. I guess I'll say bye tomorrow..." Noctis trudged over to Ignis. Man... He had really wanted to say bye. Ignis saw that he was a little bummed, so he kissed Noctis' forehead. Not wanting to leave Prompto out, Ignis kissed his head too. Gladio merely hugged them. 

Prompto said bye to Cindy, and she stood up to hug him. He went over to say bye to Aranea, and she squeezed too tight. Prompto accidentally brushed his lips against her cheek when he turned to ask her to let go. Aranea blushed instantly. 

Noctis frowned. What had happened to not having time for kisses? He wasn't sure he wanted Aranea to like Prompto. She wasn't gentle enough. His Prompto deserved love from someone who was nice all the time. 

When they went to say goodbye to Nyx he kissed Prompto's cheek. Noctis folded his arms, still irritated about not getting to say bye to Luna and Aranea's sudden interest in his brother. "I want a kiss too!" Nyx gladly complied. 

Regis grinned. His son was jealous about that? So cute. "Come, my sons. I want to hear all about your day."

-o-

"Hahahahaha! Oh, boys, that's hahahahaha not haha that's not how dating works. Hahaha-"

Prompto didn't understand what was so funny. Noctis was relieved once Regis explained that 'just because you date doesn't mean you have to marry'. And 'sharing chocolate is not a proposal'. He'd have to let Ignis know. 

"Did he really think all four of you were dating?" Regis chuckled again. His sons in a foursome? How absurd!

Prompto blushed, because he had thought the same thing. "Yeah... It was confusing, because everybody wanted a boyfriend. Even some of the boys! Is that allowed, Daddy?" 

Regis wiped some chocolate ice cream off of the innocent boy. "Well, you know how there are boys who like girls, and girls who like boys? There are some boys who like boys, and girls who like girls, and even some who like both or none. But you can explore all that when you're older. Right now, focus on enjoying your youth."

Noctis held up his ice cream cone. "I'm more focused on this ice cream."

Still amused by his son's valentine experiences, Regis told them about his day in the car. It was nowhere near as fun, and he didn't get any candy. (There was some in the break room, but every time he had tried to go downstairs to snag some there was an interruption. He finally made it down after lunch, but the entire bowl had been eaten by his employees. Sigh.) The two boys began whispering in the backseat, and when they arrived the children zoomed off to their room. 

Noctis dug through their loot bag as Prompto drew their father a valentine. Hmm... Daddy could have one, just one of the extra lollies. They had three of the same flavor. 

The gift was presented at dinner. 

"We love you, Daddy. You have a cool beard and your colon smells good. Thanks for sharing it with us sometimes." Regis smiled. "This word should be spelled 'cologne'. Thank you. I'll eat the candy after dinner, okay?"

During their bath, Noctis whined about how Aranea and Cindy had made Prompto cry. Regis shook his head, and reminded them that Prompto could choose who he wanted, he still had a chance to end up with someone as nice as he was. Noctis promised himself he'd make sure of it. He then went on to tell his father about Luna, and how he wanted his brother to live with him and his wife. 

Regis couldn't wait to text Sylva and ask when their children's wedding would be. He was sure she'd get a kick out of that. Hmm, and if Prompto ended up with Cindy... Then two of his oldest friends would officially become a part of his family. Regis shook his head. The boys were only six. They were too young for all these wedding plans and dating troubles. 

After their father kissed their heads and left the room they talked for a bit. 

"Prompto?"

"What's wrong, Noct?"

"I think you're more important than a valentine." Noctis pulled him closer. 

Prompto smiled softly. "You too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I managed to please all your shipping needs :)


	30. Chapter 30

Prompto held two blueberries in front of his eyes. "Noct, you look pretty sweet."

The older boy copied. "Oh yeah, my blueberr-eyes see you over there!"

"Please eat your breakfast. The sooner we get to my job, the sooner we can leave. And then after that-"

"Park time!" Noctis interrupted his father. 

"Yes, but we're going to go to a different park today. The one we usually go to is having the path re-paved, and nobody's allowed to walk on it." 

"Is the new park far away?" Prompto didn't remember them ever visiting another park. Well, Insomnia was large. Daddy had shown him and Noct a map of the city once, and Prompto was surprised that their house was close to the center. There was a lot of the city that none of the Caelums had ever seen. 

"It's a bit further than we usually travel, but it's not a terribly long drive. I think Cor said he's been around that area before. Should come in handy if we want to buy a snack after we visit the park." Regis finished his own breakfast and got their coats while they ate. March had come in roaring like a coeurl, and wouldn't go out like an anak for a while. 

Noctis pulled the muffler up over Prompto's face. "Say something!"

"Buh Noooooockk!!! My voi- ih muff-ly!" 

"I know, haha I love it! Hahaha!" Noctis continued giggling as his father fixed his scarf. "You look like a ninja."

Regis smirked. His timid son, slicing baddies with a thin sword? Maybe he could sneak past them, the blond could be quiet when he wanted, but Regis couldn't picture him directly attacking anything. 

His ninja and Noctis were buckled into the car, and Regis rubbed his knee as Cor drove them to the office. 

-o-

"And then you add another eye here, and then it looks like..?" Dustin lifted the pen from the page and waited for the children to guess what his doodle was. 

"I'm not sure what that is supposed to be." Noctis squinted at the sloppy art. Prompto bit his lip as he thought about it. "Mr. Dustbin, is it just a nice squiggle pile?"

The secretary was a tiny bit crestfallen. "No, it's a chocobo. See, there's the beak, and the- Never mind. I guess it's a good thing your father didn't hire me for my art skills. Or lack of skills, as it were." 

Noctis held out his hand to take the pen. "Give it, I'll teach you how to draw a real chocobo." 

Regis piped up from his desk to address the three kneeling at the coffee table. Dustin had started drawing for the kids while he waited for Regis to review something before he made copies. "Noctis, we don't say 'give it'. That's rude. We say 'may I please have that'."

"Sorry. May I please have the pen?" Noctis started drawing once the writing tool was passed over. Prompto reminded him of the essential parts as he drew. "Don't forget the feathers, Noct! Oh, and the legs! And the butt, teehee!" 

Noctis didn't forget anything. "There. That's how you draw a chocobo." It was only slightly better than Dustin's. 

"May I try now?" Prompto started on his rendition of the bird. He added a giant smile on top of the beak. "It's happy!"

Dustin poked the paper. "Why is it happy?" 

"Because it's friends with your chocobo, and Noct's is its brother!" Prompto added little hearts around the birds, because they loved each other. 

Regis walked over with the revised paper. "Here, Dustin. What, no Daddy chocobo?"

Noctis shook his head. "That one went to the bathroom." 

The boys continued drawing while Regis showed Dustin exactly what he had changed. The secretary eventually left to make copies. 

"You boys did an excellent job waiting. I think we'll eat lunch a bit early so we can hurry to the park." Regis had plopped them on the couch with the cartoons on his phone when they arrived, and they had gone through several episodes before Dustin had entered. 

Down in the cafeteria, the Caelums sat and ate their egg and tomato stir fry. Noctis tried just eating the egg, but a quirked eyebrow told him that he would need to eat all of the food. He sighed dramatically and slapped a hand on his forehead. 

"Don't hit yourself, Noct!" Prompto scanned the skin that wasn't shrouded in black hair. Hmm, no red marks. Noct was okay. 

"It wasn't hard, Prom. I'm just tired of eating so healthy all the time." 

Prompto launched into a speech before Regis could. "But, Noct! If you don't eat healthy then you get sick and you don't grow big muscles or a big smart brain! I don't want you to be sick! That would make me sad, and if your muscles stopped growing then you'd be a kid forever... And since I eat my veggies I'd get bigger than you, and then I'd be an adult but you'd stay little!"

"Nuh-uh, Prom. Since I'm forced to eat my veggies I'll still be bigger than you. I have to be the big brother, and you have to stay smaller than me because you're the little brother. Right Daddy? I have to always be bigger?"

Regis grinned. "Being the 'bigger' brother just means that you're older. It has nothing to do with size. However, I think you'll grow to be around my height, maybe a little shorter. Mommy was a bit shorter than me, so you'll be somewhere between our heights." Regis paused, unsure if he should mention that Prompto would probably be as tall as his biological father. 

No. No need to mention that man and ruin his youngest son's day. Hmm, the doctor had been on the shorter side... Maybe Prompto would stay shorter than Noctis. 

Prompto ate on, unaware what his Daddy was thinking about. "Well, Noct, if you're as tall as Daddy then you could probably drive the Regalia, right?" Prompto knew he and his brother were too short to drive the car, but if they were adults then they could reach the pedals and see over the steering wheel. 

"Yeah! I'd drive us all sorts of places. Even in the grass sometimes, I think. Daddy, why do we have to stay on the road? All the other cars are always in the way. It'd be easier to go around them all." 

"That's the rule. Besides, our tires aren't built for off road driving. And Cid would get tired of cleaning up the car. Off road vehicles always get really messy." Regis prompted them to finish eating. 

-o-

The new park was nice, there was colorful playground equipment, lots of bushes and trees, and even a pond. Not too far from the water was a building that said 'bathroom' in big black letters. 

They visited those first. 

Prompto followed Noctis to the slides, and Regis walked over to a bench to watch them. 

Noctis zoomed down the metal, and landed in the mulch on his butt. "That was fast!" Prompto laughed at the small wood pieces clinging to his pants, and pulled out his phone to take a picture. Pocketing the device, the blond put his gloves back on and climbed up the slide's ladder. 

Prompto stood up from his landing and checked his rear. He wiggled his backside, but the mulch stayed attached. 

They went down a couple more times before becoming bored. "Okay, no more slide, Prom. The pond looks super cool, let's go there!" 

Prompto stood at the edge of the water. "It looks like glass." Noctis picked some mulch off of Prompto's pants and threw it in the water. The ripples distorted the surface, and Noctis threw in more to see how all the ripples smacked and overlapped. Prompto stood still until his pants ran out of ammo. They switched jobs, the youngest cleaning off the eldest's pants while he stood stationary. 

Prompto saw a man jogging, and when he noticed the boy watching he greeted them with a quick hello. Prompto wasn't sure if he was supposed to return the greeting. He wasn't supposed to talk to strangers, but Noct and Daddy were with him. Besides, the man hadn't stopped jogging, so he probably didn't want to talk. "H-hi? Hi!" 

Noctis laughed. "You said hi for both of us, silly. Come on, let's go play on the swings. I'll push you."

On their way there they found a gil. "Look, Prom!" Noctis picked it up. 

"Can we keep it? It's not really ours..." Prompto looked around. There weren't any other kids here, so he couldn't ask who had lost the gil. 

They asked Regis. "Well, let's leave it here on the bench next to me. If someone comes looking for it then we can return it. If nobody claims it before we have to leave then we can take it with us. Fair?"

That course of action sounded reasonable enough. 

They played on the equipment for an hour before Regis called them over. "I think it's time to head home now. Come on, let's ask Cor if there are any good shops around here. We can get a snack for the ride home." 

"Yay!" Both boys dusted the last of the mulch off of each other, and Regis readjusted their hats. All their cold weather gear had moved out of place because of the constant motion of their playtime. Prompto groaned a bit when the muffler was pulled back over his face. Noctis tried to arrange his scarf so that his own face was covered in the same way. "There, now we match. I'll even talk funny, okay?" Noctis tried to warble his words to sound like his brother. "Leth go get a thnack."

Prompto giggled. He didn't sound like that. The boy picked up the gil from the bench. No one had come for it. 

When they were back in the car Regis asked Cor where they could get some good food. 

"Hmm, there is a bakery around here... I think there's a candy shop. I know there's a coffee shop around here, and supposedly they make awesome scones." 

"Where would you like to go, boys?" 

Prompto let Noctis decide for both of them. "Candy shop! I want red gummy fish!" 

Cor started the car. 

They drove for a block before hearing an odd sound. When Cor braked, the Regalia protested. "I'm going to pull over and check that."

Cor lifted the hood. "I think the engine's overheated... Regis, is the check engine light on?" 

"No, there's no little light coming from any of the symbols. Could it be the brake pads? It only made that sound when you braked." Regis turned to his sons. "I'm going to go help Cor. We'll be right back in, okay?"

"Is the car going to be okay, Daddy?" Prompto started biting his lip. 

"It should be. If not, my best friend is a mechanic. We'll be alright, even if the car needs to go to the shop." Regis went to exit the car. "Oh. Leave your lip alone, Prompto. You two can put some music from your phones on."

Noctis put on a song after Regis left. He set the phone down and grabbed Prompto's hand. "The car will be okay. It has to be, its job is to take us home." 

"But what if the car is broken?" He was chewing his lip again. 

"Well, Daddy said Cid can fix it. And Cindy too, so don't worry. Prom, stop biting your lip. We'll be okay. I promise."

"Noct, you're so brave." Prompto leaned against him. 

They watched as Regis walked around the side of the car, talking and on the phone and gesturing wildly. He must have been calling Cid, because Cor closed the hood and both adults returned to their seats inside the car. 

"What's wrong with the Regalia, Daddy?" Noctis squeezed Prompto's hand. 

"We're not sure. But Cid said he will be here to tow the car in an hour." 

An hour!? 

They'd have to sit here with no snack in a broken car for that long!? The promise of such a long wait suddenly made the six year olds hungry. 

Surprisingly, it was Cor who whined about it. "Aw, I was looking forward to getting some sort of food." 

"You can go get something if you want. If Cid gets here before you return then I'll tell him to wait for you." Regis didn't plan on just stranding his chauffeur. 

"No, I can't just leave you three here to go get something. That's not fair." 

"We have to wait here anyway. Go on, you know the area so you should be back quickly." Regis managed to convince Cor to run and grab something. 

The Caelums watched more cartoons on the phone as they waited, Regis had moved to the back seat to sit with his sons. Ten minutes passed before Cor returned with four water bottles and a bag of donuts. 

He distributed the snack and drinks. 

Twenty minutes later, Noctis said he needed to pee. Prompto chimed in, he really really needed to pee too. 

Cor gave the directions to the coffee shop he had visited. "Take a left, then a right, and then another left. You can't miss it." 

Regis held Prompto's hand, Noctis attached on the other side as they all crossed the street. 

Left, right, left. 

There it is! 

The family entered the coffee shop and used the bathroom. Regis remembered to wash their mouths off, there had been some powdered sugar stuck on their cheeks. "There are my sons. It was weird walking around with two little donuts."

"Daddy!" "We're not donuts!" 

"Of course not, then I would have eaten you. Nom nom!" Regis pretended to snap at his sons, who giggled at their father's antics. 

They fixed all their winter gear and left the warmth of the coffee shop to return to the car. Only... Regis didn't remember which way to go. 

Okay...think. They had come left, left, right. So to get back they just had to reverse it. Right, left, left. Or was it right, right, left? Maybe it was right, left, right? 

Noctis finally asked why they had been standing in front of the coffee shop for two minutes. 

Regis picked a direction and started walking. It was the wrong way. "I got a little mixed up for a second. But the car is this way."

Prompto didn't recognize the path they were taking. "Daddy, I didn't see that store before. Look, they have cool shoes in the window!"

Regis cursed internally. They hadn't passed that store before. He turned around and guided his sons back towards the coffee shop to start over. 

Wait. 

Which way was the coffee shop? 

Regis tried retracing their steps. Prompto shivered. "So cold... It's getting windier, Daddy." 

"Yeah... We'll be back at the car soon, okay?" Regis was trying to focus on their surroundings so he could figure out their next move. Noctis stopped walking, which made the other two stop. He pulled Prompto's muffler up all the way and then yanked the black beanie down as much as he could. "Better, Prom?"

"Mmhm."

"Daddy, are we lost?" Noctis grabbed Prompto's gloved hands and shoved them into his coat pockets. Noctis then linked his arm with his brother's and stuck his frigid digits into his own coat. 

Regis pulled up Noctis' scarf to better cover his neck. He had made sure his brother was protected but had forgotten to cover all of himself. "Um..." Would telling them and having them panic be better? He didn't want to lie to them, but he didn't want to scare them... 

"Daddy? Are we lost??"

"Mmhm!" Prompto nodded. He could tell, because Daddy looked confused. 

Regis sighed. "Yes. We're lost." Noctis shook his head. "We need to get back, I'm freezing and Prom is shivering."

Prompto wiggled his head so the face mask would slip down. "Cor said left, right, left to go to the coffee shop. Should we call him so he can find us? He's probably worried." 

Regis could've smacked himself. Why didn't he think to ask his sons if they remembered the instructions? "Let's get back to the coffee shop so we can try again." He looked around, still unsure of which way to go. 

"Left, right, left, Daddy." 

"Prompto, that's from the car to the coffee shop. Right now we need different directions, but don't forget those, okay?" Regis guided them to the shoe store so they could ask how to get back to the coffee shop. 

Prompto sang the left, right, left so he wouldn't get mixed up. Noctis joined in before realizing that his brother had taken off the face mask. He fixed it while the cashier gave Regis the right way to go. "Prom, keep it on! Your face is going to get frozen." 

"Buh Noooock!"

"No, you need to stay warm." Noctis poked the glasses, since everything else was covered. "I can't let you become a Promsicle."

That made Prompto giggle again. 

Regis got them back to the coffee shop, and then back to the car. 

Cor hadn't even noticed that they had taken so long. He had started reading something on his phone. (It totally wasn't Captain Cactuar fanfiction. Why would he be reading that? He didn't even know what fanfiction was, okay!?) "Oh hey, you're back. Cid's not here yet." Cor pocketed the phone. 

"Can you turn up the heat? My poor boys are frozen and it's all my fault." 

Cor noticed the time. "Oh. It has been a while. What took so long?" 

"Daddy got us lost." Noctis tattled, and then continued speaking. "But I forgive you because you got us back to the car. When is Cid coming? My cheeks are still ice."

Prompto took off his gloves to check the truth of that statement. 

Oh no, they were pretty icy! 

Prompto climbed up, opened his coat, stood on the seat, and hugged Noctis so that his face was pressed into the warm shirt. "Noct, is it working? Are your cheeks better?"

Noctis nodded, sighing contentedly into his brother's tummy. This felt much better than the biting wind. He was glad he had insisted that Prompto wear his muffler, or else his cheeks would have been icy cold too. 

Regis didn't want snow boots on the car's seat, but his sons were being adorable and he was not going to say anything. "Cid should be here soon." 

No sooner did he finish his sentence when a loud honking caught their attention. They all twisted around to see the yellow truck that would be towing them. 

Noctis removed his face from his personal heater. "Yay! We can go home now!" 

"Daddy? Are we going to sit in the car while the truck carries it?" Prompto was suddenly concerned, what if the car fell off while they were being driven home? Regis answered after telling him to stop biting at his lip again. "No, we'll sit in the truck's cab with Cid. Oh... Will he have enough seats?"

Regis asked Cid as soon as they all exited their respective vehicles. The mechanic told his friend that there were enough seats, but not enough seatbelts. The one for the middle spot in the passenger row was busted. Cor had to chuckle at the irony of Cid, ace mechanic, owner of a slightly imperfect tow truck. What? Cid had other cars to worry about fixing first. 

They all stood and watched as Cid hooked up the device to pull the Regalia onto the tow truck. "Reggie, how do ya manage to get into these situations? Can't say I'm surprised, ya always could find trouble. Heh, that's were these boys get it from." Cid hopped off of the lift and ushered them into the cab. Cor went in first, and pulled Regis up. He needed some help, his knee was a hinderance. Cid lifted each boy up, and Cor took them from him. 

Regis was helping Prompto buckle up while Noctis was lifted into the truck. The father figured he'd sit in the seat with no seatbelt. As soon as Noctis was buckled Regis leaned back. Soon this adventure would be over and they could go home for some nice, warm dinner. 

He felt Noctis' hands on his left arm, and Prompto's hands on his right arm. "We'll make sure you stay in your seat, since there's no belt." Noctis beamed up at his father. 

Prompto squeezed tighter. "Cid, the Regalia won't fall off, right?"

"No, no, ya anxious little angel. The car'll be fine." Cid started driving. 

Prompto nodded. "Monica said that's me in a nutshell." He had still never received the proper definition of the word. 

The adults chuckled. The nanny was right, after all. 

-o-

Cid had dropped them off at the house before taking the car to his workshop. "Normally I'd have ya come to the shop and do the paperwork and get a rental, but we'll break the rules. I know ya wanna get the munchkins home, and I'll have the ol' girl fixed up soon. That's the beauty of bein' head mechanic. My best buddy gets top priority."

Cor had already driven home in his own car, which had been parked in the garage in its usual spot. He told Regis to let him know if they would need a ride anywhere, he'd come even if he was technically off duty. 

Regis made sure the bath water was as warm as it could be without burning the children. "Sorry about today. It was supposed to be a fun outing."

"Today was pretty crazy, huh?" Noctis relaxed in the bath. It felt so good after all the playing and shivering they had done. 

"Yeah, but it was fun. Even though we got lost. I'm glad we found our way back." Prompto smiled as Regis started washing his hair. "Will the car really be okay?"

"After Cid is done with it, the car will be good as new."

Noctis fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. Prompto didn't take much longer. 

Regis pulled the covers up to their chins before leaving the room. He went to bed, and lay there for a while before giving in and grabbing his phone. 

Cid said the Regalia would be fixed soon.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone had asked for a story in the comments a few chapters back. I posted it, 'Cactuars and the Minor Mishap'. Did that reader ever get to see it? Just wondering...
> 
> You guys remember Takka's backstory, right?

They were putting their gloves into their pockets when Prompto found it. 

The gil from the park they visited three days ago was extracted from its prison. 

"Oh, look, Noct. I forgot about this."

Noctis put his coat into his cubby. "Put it back into your pocket or you'll lose it." Prompto did, and he also put their tonberry doll in with his coat. He wrapped it up so it would stay warm. It was his turn to present something for show and tell. 

Regis was saying goodbye as Nyx came into the daycare. "Hi guys! Guess what!?" 

The father slipped away as his sons chatted with their friend. Cor was still using his personal car to transport his boss, and Regis didn't want to keep him waiting with the motor running. 

"What?" 

"I lost another tooth!" Nyx showed them the new space. "I got two gil for it, but I lost one in the park because I wouldn't stop carrying it around." 

"Hey, we found a gil in the park!" Prompto dug through his coat and held up what he was talking about. Could it be Nyx's? 

(The time frame didn't match up, they had found the gil before Nyx had lost the tooth. And unbeknownst to all three, they were talking about different parks. It wasn't Nyx's gil.)

"Oh. Well, finders keepers, I guess." Nyx shrugged. 

Noctis was surprised at how chill he was being. Most kids would have demanded the return of the gil. Prompto put it into Nyx's hand anyway. "No, it's your tooth reward! You need it back!"

Nyx moved out of the doorway as Takka arrived, and the Caelums moved with him. "Are you sure? If you found the gil then you get to keep it..." 

"No, it's yours!" Prompto was not going to take it back. Noctis shook his head. "We don't need it, Nyx. Daddy works all the time, so we have gil. You can have it back."

"Thanks! You guys are so cool!" Nyx put the gil in his cubby and they all went into art area. The Caelums were beaming. THE Nyx had called them cool. 

Noctis drew a fish and then decided he was done. He ran to put his drawing away. Takka was still by the cubbies, and he startled when Noctis came up behind him. Hiding his hands behind his back, he nervously hopped from foot to foot. 

"Bwuh ah! Huh? Cindy's friends?" Takka was her neighbor and they often played together. 

"Hi Takka! Come play with us, don't stand over here by yourself." Noctis went to grab his hand to pull him along, but Takka practically leapt back. "I don't wanna! I'll go play later, okay?"

Noctis shrugged. Whatever. 

He went back to Prompto as the teacher told Takka to get away from the door. 

"Achoo!" "Bless you, Prom." 

Prompto sniffled. "Thank you. Can you pass the brown crayon?" He was drawing Nyx fighting a behemoth. 

"Here. Wow! I look like a superhero! Stay here, I'm going to go get Libertus and Crowe! They gotta see this!" 

As he ran off, Miss Leviathan rang the clean up bell. It was time to tidy up and go to the letter carpet for group. Prompto put his paper in his cubby without a second glance and ran to his spot next to Noctis. "Prom, you need a tissue." 

There was a tiny trickle of mucus escaping. "Aw... My nose is runny? But I can't be sick, I have a show and tell! I need to show everybody our cool tonberry!" 

Noctis got him a tissue, and the blond blew his nose. They went to wash their hands. Everyone else was still tidying up, so they had some time before group started. 

They were washing up when Ignis ran over. "Please hurry, I need to use the bathroom!" Their friend was doing the timeless peepee dance. They moved out of the way and went back to the carpet. Coctura had taken their spot, so they moved up by where Gladio usually sat. Vyv sat there instead, the other boy was still cleaning up in kitchen area. "So, I was out taking pictures yesterday and I took a picture of a rock! And it had- Ew, you need a tissue!" Vyv moved away. He didn't want to get infected.

Prompto went through the song and dance of getting cleaned up again as group time finally started. He made it back just as it was his turn to present his show and tell. Noctis eagerly awaited to remind his brother to tell everyone how they had named it Promberry. 

Prompto went to the cubby and moved his coat. 

His tonberry wasn't there!?

"Hey! My toy is gone! Noct, help! I can't find it!" Prompto tore his coat out of the cubby and started shaking it. His hat and muffler tumbled out, but that was it. 

Noctis, Cindy, Nyx, and Dino ran over to help. Miss Leviathan was calling all the extra assistants back when Nyx started shaking his coat out too. He had checked in his cubby to see if somebody had accidentally moved it into there. "Hey, my gil is gone!" 

"Alright, everyone back to the carpet! Prompto, you may continue searching, but the rest of you are going into assigned areas." Miss Leviathan shooed everyone away. Nyx was also allowed to keep looking for his lost item. 

"Can Noct help me?" Prompto sniffled again. He needed another tissue, but he couldn't worry about that when his poor toy was lost and probably scared. 

"No. He needs to go to an area. You're a big boy, you don't need his help." Suddenly the teacher felt someone tugging on her shirt. 

"Miss Leviathan! Noctis is good at finding stuff! He can help Prompto get it back faster and then we can have the show and tell!" Luna kept tugging on the shirt. 

"Fine, whatever. But if he can't find it, then oh well." The teacher wasn't about to stand here and argue with the children, they had more energy and they were stubborn. She had other kids to watch anyway. Miss Leviathan stalked off to go yell at Dino for trying to put a paper crown on Wiz's head. They were starting to fight about it. Wiz didn't want a crown, he wanted to make a feather headdress. 

Noctis hugged Luna. "Thanks." 

"No problem." She kissed his nose before dancing off to go play. She trusted that Noctis could handle it. 

Prompto searched his cubby again, and then checked Noct's. Nothing. He sat down on the floor and rubbed his eyes. He wasn't going to cry, he was a big boy, he wasn't going to...

"I c-can't believe it's g-gon-ne. I put it r-right in th-the cub-b-by." More boogers streamed down his face. His toy was gone and his head was starting to hurt and his nose wouldn't stop producing goop. It was just too much. 

Noctis hugged him before standing back up and putting his hands on his hips. "Right. So! Mr. Promberry can't walk away on his own. Nyx's gil is missing too. So somebody must have taken them! Let's ask around." 

Nyx decided to ask his best friends first. He often shared with them, so maybe they borrowed it and forgot to ask first?

Noctis offered his hand and pulled Prompto up when he took it. First order of business was a tissue for the leaking nostrils. 

Second order of business was detective time. 

Prompto followed Noctis as he marched over to Aranea. She liked hanging out with them and their two best friends, so she'd be willing to help. She also displayed interest in the younger boy, so maybe she had gone through his cubby? Noctis wasn't sure, but girls were crazy so he didn't put it past her. "Do you know who took Prompto's toy and Nyx's gil!?"

Aranea shook her head. "No. Do you want me to help look?" 

"Yes, please." Prompto rubbed at his eyes. Aranea tapped her foot as she thought. "Whenever I lose stuff at home my sisters tell me to retrace my steps. That means I go back to where I started, before I lost my thing." 

"We put it in our cubbies and then went to art. Let's check there." Noctis started towards the tables. 

"Wait! Ignis is smart, he can help us!" Aranea ran off to recruit him. Both Ignis and Gladio walked over with Aranea. 

Prompto had been crawling under the table to check for the tonberry doll when he sneezed again. Oops, now there were boogers and drool on the floor. Good thing the teachers mopped everyday. He got out from under the table. "It's not down there."

Ignis pushed up his glasses. "If someone took it then we should be asking everybody and checking their pockets." 

Gladio turned his inside out. "Look, it wasn't me!" He only stole his sister's toys, but this time his pockets were completely empty. 

They started with Sania. The only thing in her pocket was a half eaten pack of animal gummies. She was going to keep eating it, but some lint had gotten onto the snack... She ate it anyway. "Want some?"

The group left her with her snack to interrogate Libertus. "I already told Nyx I didn't touch it! Whys everyone so shushpishus?" Crowe smacked his head. "Suspicious, stupid. Nyx is asking Luna now, maybe he found something?" 

Noctis frowned when he saw Luna giggling and Nyx standing so close to his future wife. He stomped over, his retinue close behind. "Luna didn't take your gil. What are you bothering her for?" 

Prompto sneezed again, and Noctis whipped around to see if he'd need another tissue, jealousy forgotten. His brother was fine, only a teeny bit was poking out of his nose. He asked for his toy again with a tiny, shaking voice. "Where's my tonberry? He's probably really lonely..." 

"We'll find him, Prom. And we'll even find Nyx's gil." Envious or not, Noctis still considered Nyx a friend. 

"I don't know. Did you ask Dave? He's always finding things. He even told me he has a whole collection of lost dog collars." Luna pointed to where the kid with the odd name was reading. The four boys, Aranea, and now Nyx went to talk to Dave. "I haven't seen nothin'." 

Now Noctis was getting angry. The stupid doll had to be in the daycare, and somebody had to have taken it. How could they do that!? Steal from his Prompto!?! "Where is our toy? Who took it!?"

Prompto covered his ears. Noct was angry, he was yelling, and Prompto's head felt like it was full of cotton. He didn't like when Noct was angry. He didn't like being sick, and he didn't like not knowing where his toy was. "Noct, please don't be m-mad. Please. I w-a-ant-to l-lay down-n. I wan-na go ho-ome! I w-wanna-" 

Prompto sneezed and just melted into tears. Noctis stopped fuming and enveloped his poor sick baby brother in a giant hug. Ignis put a hand on golden locks, and Gladio started rubbing the sobbing back. Aranea tapped his elbow. "I'm going to keep asking, okay?" She left the three boys to deal with the fourth, dragging Nyx along with her. 

Prompto hiccuped. "I w-wanna take a nap, N-Noct." Noctis nodded. He knew that he would've wanted a nap too. "I know, Prom." 

Any further comforts were interrupted by Cindy yelling. 

"HEY! I FOUND A GIL! Miss Leviathan, can I keep it!? Can I can I can I?" 

Every head in the daycare whipped around. 

Except for Takka. He started poking Cindy, whispering not so sneakily. "I dropped that, give it back."

Nyx ran over. "I lost a gil! That might be mine!" 

"No, it's mine!" Takka hoped that if he insisted enough Nyx would give it to him. The rightful owner wasn't having any of it. He had been searching, he was going to get his gil back. "Nuh-uh, give it! Cindy, it's mine!"

Miss Leviathan had an aha! moment. She plucked the gil from Cindy's hand, gave it to Nyx (who put it into his pocket), and told Takka to follow her. She had seen him loitering by the cubbies before, but hadn't thought anything of it. 

The teacher lifted the coat out of Takka's cubby, and the missing tonberry bounced onto the floor. 

"Mr. Promberry!!!" Prompto wiggled out of his brother's grasp and ran past the other two. The teacher handed the long lost toy back to Prompto. The overjoyed boy hugged the stuffed monster, smooshing it against his cheek. "Look, Noct! Mr. Prom-Achoo!" 

Noctis had been on his way, but he stopped to grab a tissue. He hesitated before grabbing a couple extra, the front of his shirt had been snotted up. He didn't care though, comforting his brother would always be more important than the state of his clothes. 

Prompto walked over with the doll- 

And then tripped. 

He sat up and rubbed his eyes before deciding to just lay back down with his toy. He was tired, he had his doll back, and Noct was bringing tissues over. He could rest here for a minute despite the noise of the other students. 

Noctis maneuvered him back up into a sitting position. He tried to lift Prompto as he snuggled into big brother's neck. Noctis got him off of the floor and took a step. He was strong! He could do this, his brother needed him!

Miss Leviathan lifted the blond out of his arms just before they were about to topple over. She had been in the middle of lecturing Takka in time out when she noticed them. Prompto hugged the doll closer with one arm and reached out towards Noct with the other. "Can I please go back to Noct? I just want my brother. Please?" Miss Leviathan was just glad he wasn't trying to cuddle her. She didn't want his running nose any closer than it already was. 

Noctis followed behind the teacher, Prompto reaching for him as she walked to the phone. She set the boy down and called Regis' work number. 

-o-

Noctis was combing his fingers through Prompto's hair as the sick boy drooled up his big brother's lap. The rest of the class was eating lunch, but the Caelums were waiting for Daddy. He had said that he would just pick them up and feed them at home. 

Regis arrived, and lifted his snoozing Prompto off of Noctis. He whispered into his hair after apologizing to his eldest for taking so long. "This is my fault. We were out in the cold too long the other day. I'm sorry, my son." 

Prompto mumbled in his sleep. 

Noctis handed Daddy Prompto's coat. Regis draped it over his son and the doll he was still clutching tightly. He knelt down and Noctis worked the muffler over Prompto's head before putting the beanie on him. 

Noctis put on his own coat, carefully closing it over Prompto's glasses. He had folded and hung them on his shirt collar when Prompto first lay down on his legs. Noctis finished putting his hat and scarf on, waved bye to all his friends, and followed Regis out of the door. 

Once in Cor's car, the father lay Prompto down on the seat and worked the coat onto his arms properly. He buttoned it and sat the still sleeping boy up to lean against Noctis. Buckling them both in, he sat in the passenger seat. 

"Daddy, today was horrible! Prompto is sick and Takka stole our toy. Why did he do that? I'm so mad at him right now." Noctis kept very still so he wouldn't wake Prompto. 

"I don't know why he stole the doll. Sometimes our friends don't make the best choices. But Prompto will get better, he just needs to rest."

"I know, I'm going to take good care of him." 

-o-

They had woken Prompto up when they got inside, and he had been confused. He had fallen asleep at daycare, and now he was home???

Regis explained that the teacher had called him because Prompto was trying to go to sleep in the middle of the floor. 

Noctis was watching him like a hawk as they ate leftovers. It was the only thing ready on such short notice, Weskham hadn't prepared anything fancy for lunch because the Caelums had been at school and work. Noctis had put tissues in his pocket for the next leakage, it turned out he didn't have to wait long. Prompto blew his nose for the thousandth time. "I'm so sick, so so so sick of boooogggeeeerrrrsss..." 

His dreary dirge was interrupted by another sneeze and a text notification. 

Regis looked up from his phone as his son cleaned his nose. "Cid just texted me, the Regalia has been repaired."

Prompto perked up. "The car's all better? Can we go get it?" 

Noctis protested before Regis could. "But Prom! You have to rest! You're not even done with your lunch! You absolutely cannot go anywhere while you're sick AND hungry! Daddy, we can't pick up the car yet. Prompto's not healthy enough to go." He folded his arms. They were not leaving the house again with his baby brother being so ill. 

Prompto nodded and mumbled out a 'you're right, Noct', but Regis shook his head. "Noctis Lucis Caelum. Please adjust your tone. I understand you are concerned for your brother, but that does not give you the authority to speak that way."

"Authority?" Noctis knew he was in trouble if his whole name was used. Maybe playing dumb would get him out of any potential groundings. 

"Noctis, you are being bossy. I know you want what's best for Prompto, but being so bossy is rude." 

Noctis gasped. Wait! Rude!? To his Prompto!? That was the same as being mean!!

He was being mean to Prompto!?

"I'm sorry, Prom! I didn't mean to be rude!" Noctis bolted out of the chair and ran to hug his precious brother. How dare he be mean to his Prompto!

Prompto just weakly patted Noctis' back. "You're not being rude? I am sick, and I'll probably just get boogies on the car." Prompto thought Noctis was right. He was just doing his big brother job and protecting him, why was Daddy saying he needed to adjust his tone? Maybe he was just confused about all this because he was still tired. 

Regis sighed. Rude or not, Noctis was right. It would be downright cruel to drag Prompto out of the house in his state. "Monica will be here in fifteen minutes, and then I'm going to pick up the Regalia with Cor."

"Can we just play video games? Prompto can lay on the couch while I play King's Knight. We left off right before the boss, and I need his help reading the strategy guide." The older boy's reading skills had improved immensely, but he still preferred to have his brother read to him. Well, that, and he was a bit lazy. 

"Yeah, Daddy, please? I can rest and play!" Prompto liked watching Noct play video games, he always gave the characters funny voices when he made them jump a lot or swing the sword at the townspeople. 

"As long as you still give Prompto a turn, then you can play your game, Noctis."

"Of course, Daddy, Prompto always gets a turn. Don't be so silly." Noctis wiped his brother's nose again before urging him to finish eating. 

-o-

The nanny ended up reading the guidebook, and when Noctis went to hand over the controller Prompto just shook his head. "You can have my turn, I just want to watch." The character had discovered a new town after defeating the big baddie, and he wanted to see his brother be silly and make up stories within the video game. When they found the bakery Noctis made his avatar use a fire spell, claiming he was helping to bake bread. Prompto had laughed so hard that more snot flew out. 

"Your father is on his way back, he just texted me. Save your game, okay? After we say hi we'll get a snack." Monica moved the blanket off of Prompto and helped him sit up. He had been laying with his head on her lap as he watched Noctis slice monsters on the screen. She was a little concerned about how giddy they got after they terrorized digital townspeople. 

Her pants were all drooled up and covered with the rogue mucus that had escaped the tissue's grasp. Noctis pointed at the damp spot. "We match! Look, Prom, you gave Monica some boogies just like you gave me!"

"Sorry, Monica." Prompto sniffled as he reached for yet another tissue. 

"It's okay, I've had worse bodily fluids on me. This one time, my cousin pooped on me while he was sitting on my lap." 

"EEEEWWWW!!!" Both boys were horrified. 

The nanny giggled. "You can see why a little drool doesn't bother me. Come, let's go meet your father. He should be here by now."

The Regalia was easing through the open garage door as they stood in the doorway connecting the room to the rest of the house. As soon as the ignition went off Monica let them know it was safe to run over to their father. 

Regis exited the car and ruffled both boys' hair. "Cid said 'howdy'. Prompto, are you feeling any better?" He looked over his son, not seeing any improvement. 

"My head doesn't hurt so much anymore." 

Noctis piped up from right next to him. "He still has a running nose. Can we go back inside? We can say hi to the car when Prompto gets better."

"Alright. We need to move anyway, Cor should be pulling in with his car any minute now. I told him he could go home, but he insisted on looking over the car to see whatever Cid did." Regis let Noctis lead them all down to the kitchen. 

-o-

Prompto fell asleep quickly after he was tucked in. Bath time had been soothing, the steam made it easier to breathe. 

Noctis settled next to him, determined to keep up his guarding in case the blond woke up and needed something. "Daddy, will Prom be all better tomorrow?"

"He should be. I'm surprised you didn't get sick too. You were out in the cold just as long as he was and you were wiping your brother's nose all day. If you're sick tomorrow, I won't be shocked."

"Nah, I won't get sick. I can't, because I'm super tough." He yawned. 

"You're strong, but you're not invincible. Please remember that it's okay to need help, my son. That's why we have family and friends."

"I know. I have Prompto, and you, and Iggy and Gladdy... and Luna, and Paw Paw Cid, and Ray-Ray, and Cor, and..." Noctis slowly fell asleep while naming everyone. 

Regis kissed both boys' heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what was wrong with the car? 
> 
> Uh........
> 
> I don't know. I'm not Cid. 
> 
> \\(@~@)/ -(i am terrible with automobiles)
> 
> Let's say brake troubles.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next take place in the same weekend.

Noctis squeezed his eyes shut harder. 

"-Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten! Ready or not, here I come!" He took off running. "Are you in hhheeeeeerrrreeee????" He sing-songed as he knelt down to check under the dining room table. "Nope!" He ran to the living room. "You have to be.... HERE!" He ripped back the curtain. "Ugh, wrong again."

Noctis ran up to their room. "Prom! What's a moogle's favorite snack? ...A fluffcake!" Noctis stilled when he heard giggles. Bingo!

He dropped to the floor and looked under the bed. 

Prompto was laying underneath, hands clasped over his mouth. "Found you, Prom!!!"

"Aw! You cheated, you made me laugh!" Prompto wiggled out of his hiding spot and covered his eyes. "One two three four-"

"Hey, count slower! I haven't even left the room yet!" Noctis darted off after Prompto restarted, slower this time. "Ready or not, here I come!" 

Prompto walked through the house, trying to listen. Maybe Noct would give himself away by giggling too? 

He wasn't in Daddy's office... But Regis was, and Prompto waved a quick hello before returning to his task. 

Noct wasn't in the kitchen, but Weskham gave him a strawberry to eat. That spot had been worth checking. 

"Noct!? Where are you!?" Prompto walked into the bathroom to wash up before he continued his search. He was using the towel when-

"RAWR!"

Prompto shrieked and stumbled back as Noctis yanked the shower curtain open. "Haha, got ya good, Prom!"

The blond started shakily laughing as he let go of his ears, wiping off the tears that had threatened to fall. It was just Noct, there was no real danger. Noctis noticed and immediately scooped him into a hug. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you that bad!"

Prompto buried his face in Noct's moogle chocobo shirt. "It's okay, I'm okay now."

"Here, I'll give you extra time to hide. I'll count to twenty, real slow. Oooonnnneeee......" 

Prompto ran off. 

"......Ttttttwwwwweeeennnnttttyyy! Okay, here I come!" Noctis checked under the bed again. And then in the bathtub again. 

And the entire living room, and Daddy's office, and the garage, and the kitchen, and the sitting room, and the dining room, and he even peeked out the window to see if Prompto was trying to hide on the other side of the front door. 

Baby brother was nowhere to be found. 

Noctis was getting worried now. "Prom??? PROMPTO!!! GAME OVER!! COME HERE!"

Noctis got Regis to help look. They checked everywhere again, calling Prompto's name and then falling silent to listen. They were by the bathroom when they heard banging and faint yelling. 

Noctis barreled towards the one room he hadn't thought to check. 

Regis' bedroom. 

The closet door was crying. "I C-CAN'T TURN TH-THE KNOB-B-B-BACK!!! H-HELP!! NOCT!? NOOO-OCT! HEEEELP-P!"

"DADDY, HE'S IN HERE!" Noctis launched himself at the door, determined to break it down. Regis ran in as fast as his knee would let him. He opened the door. 

Prompto was sitting curled up next to the baby boxes and some dress shoes. One of Regis' shirts had fallen onto his head during his flailing at the door, and he had wrapped it around like a cloak for security. 

Noctis practically warped into the closet to grab his brother. "No more hide and seek, Prompto. I don't want to play that game now." 

"Me neither. I tried to open the door when I heard you and Daddy, but the knob wouldn't turn. I got scared when I couldn't get out." Prompto wiped his eyes and let Noctis guide him out of the closet. Regis pulled both boys into an embrace. "That's it. I'm changing your names. Noctis Trouble Caelum and Prompto Trouble Caelum."

"Why, Daddy?" "That's silly."

"Because trouble manages to find you two no matter what you do. Come, let's wait in the living room. I have a surprise."

-o-

Ten minutes of excited inquiry made the boys forget the closet fiasco. 

"Are we having friends over?" "No." "Are we getting a new game?" "No." "Are we waiting to go to the park?" "No." "I know, Ignis and Gladio are coming!" "I hope you're right, Noct! Is he right, Daddy!?" "You already guessed that one, no."

Regis regretted telling them so soon. "You have to wait and see."

"Aw, come on!" "Tell us, tell us, tell us!" The eager youths skipped around the room. 

Regis checked his phone and then started towards the front door. The boys followed, hoping that he'd lead them to the mysterious surprise. 

The doorbell rang just as Regis arrived. He opened it, Noctis and Prompto peering out from behind him. 

Umbra and Pryna bounded into the house and immediately began trying to kiss their little human male friends. Prompto giggled as Pryna put her cold nose on his cheek. Noctis started scratching behind Umbra's ear. 

Sylva followed the dogs in and greeted the Caelums. "Thank you again, Regis. I wanted Gentiana to dogsit again, she did a wonderful job last time, but now with the baby she doesn't have time. I owe you, Regis, I really do."

Regis smiled and bent down to scratch behind Pryna's ear. "It's no trouble at all, Sylva. When will you come back from Tenebrae?" 

"It's just for the weekend. We leave at seven tonight, and we should be back by nine Sunday night. I'll get the dogs then. Airship travel is very fast, so it might be sooner." 

"You don't have to worry about them, then. We can handle it. If you get back later you can just pick them up on Monday." Regis had a feeling the boys would want extra time with the canine houseguests. They were still lavishing the pups with attention as the adults spoke. 

"We shouldn't be later, but we'll see." Sylva pet the dogs one last time, and then hugged the children. "Be good for the Caelums, my doggy darlings. Thank you again, Regis." She stood to leave, she had to get back to her children before they wore out their nanny with their excitement over the trip. Oh, and the airship leaves in three hours, and did she remember to pack the phone chargers, and- 

The dogs tried to follow her. "Stay." They both plopped down obediently and waited for her to call them as she walked out the door. They were confused when it closed before the command came. They quirked their heads before going back to the boys for more petting. The big female human would be back soon. 

"Why are they staying here?" Noctis hadn't really been listening, Sylva was speaking quickly and there had been a dog tongue on his cheek that distracted him further. 

"The Fleurets are going to Tenebrae for the weekend to visit family. I offered to babysit the dogs, so they're going to live with us for the next two days. Do you like the surprise?"

Prompto laughed while rubbing a fuzzy tummy. "I love it! I'm happy we get to have dogs for a tiny bit!"

Regis hoped they would still feel that way by the end of the weekend. Sylva had warned him of all the canines' habits, good and bad. He had waved them off, reassuring her that the dogs would be welcome. Sylva had helped him out by watching his sons when he had hurt his knee, so he kind of owed her. She had still thanked him about a thousand more times when she had dropped off all their supplies earlier in the week. Regis hid them in the kitchen, and the boys were none the wiser. 

Right. So the fluffy houseguests arrived at three o' clock on Friday night. Who would wear out first? The dogs or the children? Regis had to survive until Sunday, possibly Monday. 

Bring it on. 

-o-

It was April, so it was no surprise when Saturday morning brought rain. 

The dogs' first night wasn't so bad. Prompto and Noctis had eventually wandered over to play video games and the dogs explored the house. They then sat in the dining room while the Caelums ate, and Regis told his sons not to give in and feed them scraps. They had done more exploring while the children bathed, and had sat quietly for storytime. Throughout the night Regis would wake up with a heavy weight on his legs, or Prompto would feel wiggling next to him, or Noctis would try to kick the blanket off because the live heater at his back was too close. 

The boys woke up with both dogs on the bed. They were sandwiched in between Pryna and Umbra, with no hope of escape. Any movement would wake up the dogs, and they didn't want to disturb the cute snoozers. 

"Noct, this is still so cool. I mean, it's a bit warm, but it's awesome." Prompto gently pet Umbra's tail. 

Noctis yawned and nodded. "Yeah. I need to pee though. I'm gonna get up." The action of sitting up woke up Umbra, and Pryna woke up because of her brother's low whine. "Sorry, but I don't want to wet the bed! I'm not a baby!" 

Prompto hopped off of the bed as his brother ran to the bathroom. He wanted to get ready for the day so he could start playing with the dogs some more. The blond held up his slippers, the chocobo ones he had gotten last Christmas. The same ones he kept right by the bottom of the bed when he wasn't wearing them. The same slippers that were now torn apart. "Oh no! They're ruined!" Pryna snatched them from his hands to finish the job.

"Noooccctt!" Prompto ran to tattle to big brother with socked feet. Umbra followed him, amused at his whining as the blond banged on the bathroom door. "My slippers are ruined! Do something, Noct!" Umbra joined him, howling a bit. He could whine too!

Noctis opened the bathroom door, brushing his teeth. He rinsed and dried on the towel. "Shh! I want to talk to Prompto!" Umbra licked at Noctis' hand before trotting off to eat. "Prom, it's okay, don't be sad. We can ask Daddy to get you new slippers. Come brush your teeth and stuff."

Prompto took his turn in the bathroom, and Noctis went to scold Pryna. "Not nice! He loves chocobos, so don't eat anymore of his things!" He went to grab it out of her mouth. Pryna just held on as he tugged on one end. This was a fun game! She knew that the bossy boy from her humans loved playing tug of war with their chew rope toy. 

Noctis eventually fell back on his butt, half of a slipper in his hand. "Oops." He had destroyed it more than the dog's chewing had. Noctis dropped it, and hoped Prompto wouldn't ask. 

-o-

Regis pulled up the hoods of the matching cactuar raincoats that would protect his babies from the rain. Prompto put on his black rain boots while Noctis grabbed the umbrellas that matched their raincoats. 

Pryna danced around, sniffing this and that and wagging her tail everywhere as the family got ready to take their guests for a walk. Umbra sat on the sidelines, watching over everyone. Regis zipped up his own black raincoat and attached the leashes to the dogs' collars. "Alright, let's go." 

They had been walking for some time, Regis holding the leashes in one hand and the cane in the other. The weather was really aggravating his knee, and he was a little upset about it. He had thought he was done with the cane, but the pain was always worse when the skies were angry with precipitation. 

His sons danced ahead of him and the dogs, careful not to stray too far. Noctis had a firm grip on Prompto's hand, and the blond would move closer to him whenever they passed someone else that had decided to brave the rain. 

Prompto jumped into a tiny puddle, laughing as he moved over for Noctis to join. Big brother stomped, and the water splashed higher. 

"Careful, my sons. You're going to get your pants all soaked." Regis halfheartedly chided them, he knew they would return home a sopping wet mess anyway. 

Noctis pulled Prompto to one side as an old man walked past them. His large black dome umbrella blocked his face. "Morning, children. My, my, you've grown." He kept walking despite his low, offhanded greeting. Umbra started barking at him and Pryna tried to tug Regis over to the smaller males. 

Prompto started biting his lip. He didn't recognize this man, but if he was talking about how they'd grown then he obviously knew them? Noctis moved in front of Prompto. 

Regis greeted the man that had set his sons and the dogs on edge, hoping he would lift the umbrella to talk. "Morning, sir. I apologize, the dogs aren't used to strangers." 

"That's quite alright. Good day, careful not to catch a cold in this dreadful rain." The mystery elder kept his face covered as he walked past the wary father. 

The Caelums kept walking for another block before Regis recognized the voice. 

Aldercapt. 

He had done research on the man after Drautos had taken Prompto, and then again after the computer program was stolen. He had found an interview online where Aldercapt spoke about business politics. 

Regis knew it was a chance encounter but he still felt anxious. They had walked a good distance from the house, acceptable enough that the man probably wasn't lurking or anything creepy. 

Hopefully. 

"Boys, let's head back home. It's almost lunchtime anyway." Regis made plans to double check the security system and reschedule next week's fighting lesson. He wanted Cor to meet with them sooner. 

The boys moved in front of Regis and the dogs after they had turned back towards the house. The Caelums walked through another puddle that covered most of the sidewalk. Noctis wasn't watching where he was stepping, he was too concerned with watching for more weird strangers who hid their faces. Even if he had seen the old man's face clearly (he and his brother were short enough to see under the umbrella, but the man was shrouded by its darkness), he wouldn't have remembered Aldercapt. He hadn't properly looked at him when he had been in the mall's food court with Ardyn. 

He stepped on a rock in the giant puddle and slipped, landing on his butt. Prompto, who had felt him falling, tightened his grip. The attempt to catch Noctis left both boys at an awkward angle, Prompto bent over Noctis on the ground. His pants were completely soaked through despite the knee-length raincoat. His undies bunched up, soggy and uncomfortable. 

"Are you okay, Noct!?" "Noctis, are you hurt!?" 

Prompto tugged, trying to help him up as Regis moved closer with the dogs. Noctis stood and immediately tried to remedy the problem with his underpants. "I'm fine, but I got a wedgie." 

Prompto giggled. "That's kind of gross, Noct." 

"Now we really need to hurry home. You can't stay in wet clothes." Regis hoped his son wouldn't get sick. 

-o-

"Aw." Prompto watched as the dropped sandwich meat disappeared into Pryna's mouth. Umbra perked up and moved closer. 

"Don't give them any more, okay?" Regis whistled to call the dogs away from the boy they were crowding. He was ignored. Prompto held his sandwich above his head as Umbra stood up, front paws on the chair. Pryna barked, she wanted more. 

Noctis held out his lettuce under the table, whispering. "Here, doggie, doggie."

"Noctis! We can't just give them anything to eat, dogs can't eat everything we can. They have to eat the dog food Sylva brought so they don't get sick from people food." Regis wasn't sure which vegetables were okay for the canines to consume. 

He reluctantly put it back into his sandwich. "Sorry."

Prompto squirmed under the watchful, hopeful gaze of two greedy pups. He yelped as Pryna stood up on the other side of his chair. He hoped they wouldn't try to bite the rest of his sandwich out of his hands. "Please sit down, you're scaring me!"

Sit? Umbra knew that command. He plopped down. 

Pryna looked at the floor before turning back to Prompto. She knew what 'sit' meant too... But the food...

Noctis pointed. "Say it again, Prom! He sat when you said sit!" Pryna looked at Noct. Aw, now he was saying it too? Maybe she could get away with not listening... These weren't her usual humans, but she did like them. They smelled nice and the smallest male always gave her the best tummy rubs. 

Prompto said it again. "Sit! Please?" 

Pryna dropped down and gave Prompto the saddest look. He frowned. "Daddy, they're so sad now... Can I please give them just a teeny tiny little bit? Just a small piece?"

Regis shook his head. Prompto's puppy dog eyes were harder to resist than the actual dogs. It took all of his willpower not to give in to his baby boy. "Prompto, do you want the dogs to fall ill?" 

"...No." He ate the last of his lunch. "Sorry doggies."

The boys went to play video games after they finished eating. Regis went to his office to do a bit more research on the man they had bumped into before remembering that he needed to start a load of laundry. They had changed Noctis' wet pants, socks, and underwear as soon as they got home. He pulled his own hamper out of his closet after he started his sons' clothes in the washing machine. 

A loud shout distracted him, and he forgot to close the door. 

He hurried to the living room, expecting the worst. The shout had been pretty panicked. "What's wrong!?"

Noctis was standing with his arms folded, scowl on his face. Prompto was telling the dogs to sit again, and they looked at him as they did. The television displayed a red GAME OVER. "Pryna stood in the way and made me die!" 

Regis sighed, relieved no one was hurt but exasperated that his son had screeched over something so silly. "Can you reload your last save?"

"I guess." Noctis pouted. Prompto picked the second controller back up and sat next to Pryna. As the game loaded he pet her so she'd stay sitting. 

Regis went back to the laundry. 

Umbra decided he was going to take a nap. He jumped up onto the couch and settled. The little humans were loud, but they weren't hurt and so Umbra was unconcerned. He tuned them out. Pryna simply walked off to go eat. 

Regis came back in after all of his sons' laundry was washed, dried, folded and put away. His clothing was in the dryer now. Chocobo turds, that had taken longer than he wanted. Thankfully the boys had turned off the game. 

Prompto was reading to Noctis, Umbra, and Pryna. Regis put his hands on his hips. "Hey, off the couch." The dogs ignored him. "Sit." No reaction. "Boys, they listen to you. Please get them down." 

"Why, Daddy?" Noctis looked up at Regis. 

"Because they already furred up the beds, we don't need the couch furry too."

Prompto scooted off of the sofa. "Come on! Come here! Pryna! Umbra!" 

The canines followed the energetic male. Maybe he was calling them for treats? It was about that time, the big female usually gave them some around now. 

Noctis was having similar thoughts. "Is it snack time yet?"

!!! 

The 's' word!!

Both dogs began barking. Regis chuckled. "Yes, for all of us." The Caelums and their guests went down to the kitchen. 

Sylva had attached a note to the treat bag she had dropped off. 'Only one per dog a day!'

Regis held the bag still so Noctis and Prompto could dig one out for each dog. After they washed their hands the boys sat down to eat cookies with their father. 

"Can we watch the Captain Cactuar movies again?" Noctis licked some crumbs off his fingers. Prompto perked up. "Ooh, can we, Daddy? I love those movies!"

"We will only have time for one before dinner." Regis figured he could fold his laundry when his sons were sleeping. Wrinkly clothes would not be the end of the world. 

-o-

The dogs had tried their begging again at dinner, ignoring Regis when he tried to tell them no. Then they had attempted drinking the bath water, and a dripping Prompto had to lure the dogs out of the bathroom, get them to sit, and then run back into the tub after the bathroom door was closed. There had been some scratching at the door before the dogs grew bored. 

When they exited the bathroom they found Umbra waiting in their room. Noctis fell asleep while Regis was still choosing the story. 

Prompto pulled the blanket up to his chin. "Where's Pryna?" 

"Probably eating. Good night."

"Night night, Daddy." Prompto snuggled against his brother. 

Regis carried his clothes up to his room before deciding that he could procrastinate on the folding until tomorrow. He set the basket in front of the closet door, closing it when he noticed it was open. 

He lay down after brushing his teeth, enjoying the calm of the house. His sons were safe in bed, and the dogs weren't barking. He closed his eyes. 

It was midnight when he was woken up by Umbra's tugging on his blanket. He sat up and heard Prompto. 

"DADDY!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know what Aldercapt was doing there, the creep...


	33. Chapter 33

Prompto woke up when he heard Noctis moaning. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Noct? What's wrong?" 

"I don't feel good..." The blond put a hand on his whining brother's head. 

Noctis' forehead was burning up. 

Prompto gasped. "You're really warm, Noct!" Umbra, who had lay down by their feet, woke up when Prompto moved the blankets off of Noctis. 

"Give those back, Prom, I'm freezing!" Noctis tried to sit up. 

"You can't be cold, you're really really hot. Hold on a second." Prompto scrambled off of the bed to turn on the light. "That's too bright, turn it off!" Noctis covered his eyes and moaned some more. Prompto turned off the light and put on the star projector instead. The soft light and the night light weren't as harsh on Noctis' eyes. "Better, Noct?" 

"Yeah. I really don't feel-" Noctis started retching. He threw up all over the reclaimed blanket he had been trying to cover himself with. 

Umbra barked and jumped off of the bed. He scratched at the door as Prompto ran to rub Noctis' back. Noctis retched some more before managing to stop. "Be quiet, Umbra, my head hurts real bad!" 

Prompto opened the door so the dog could get out. "DADDY!" Prompto ran back to the bed. He pulled the soiled blanket onto the floor and climbed up onto the bed. Noctis had dropped back onto the pillows, so Prompto sat next to him and rubbed his head. 

Regis came in a minute later, Umbra trailing behind. The dog sniffed the blanket before climbing onto the bed to check on the source of the vomit. It took Regis two seconds to figure out what was wrong. "Prompto, go to my room." 

Prompto obeyed as Regis lifted Noctis and carried him to the bathroom. The ill boy leaned against his father as Regis measured out the proper amount of medicine. It was difficult to do with one hand, but he managed. "This tastes gross, Daddy. Where's Prom? Is he sick too? Prom can't be sick like me, Daddy. I don't want him to feel like this."

"Shh, he's waiting for you in my room. Come on, let's get you situated and I'll go clean up your room." Regis carried Noctis to where Prompto was waiting, biting his lip. "Is Noct going to be okay, Daddy?"

"He just has a fever. It should go down in a little bit, I gave him medicine. Please stay with him while I take care of the mess. And stop biting your lip, okay?" Regis had to sidestep to avoid tripping on Umbra. He had followed to check on the young males. 

Prompto rubbed circles on Noctis' back, quietly singing to him. "Please get better, my big brother, need you happy, please don't be sick anymore..." Noctis fell back asleep. Prompto lay next to him, watching in case something happened. 

He was almost asleep when he heard scratching. "Daddy?" Prompto sat up. "Is that you?" 

He heard a bark. 

From the closet?

Prompto got off of his father's bed, careful not to knock Noct. He opened the door but did not step in. He had learned his lesson, the doorknob stuck when trying to open it from the inside. Pryna leapt out at him and started licking his face. "Pthbthl, stop please! Sit, sit!" 

Pryna sat, and then stood up again to kiss the boy some more. She then trotted off to eat. 

Prompto wiped his face on his pajama sleeve. He was climbing back into bed when Regis returned. "Daddy, Pryna got trapped in the closet just like me."

Regis checked in the closet, turning on the closet's lightbulb. Chocobo turds. 

Or rather, dog pee. 

All over some shirts that the dog had pulled off of their hangers. 

Regis smacked his forehead when he realized the dog had probably been in there since he put the boys to bed. Prompto had asked, and instead of looking for her Regis had assumed she was fine. He really should have checked before closing the door. 

(Pryna had been sleeping when the door closed, and when she discovered her predicament she pulled down the shirts to chew on. Pryna heard Prompto enter and waited for him to open the door, not realizing that the human didn't know she was in there. The dog had peed on the shirts right before she started scratching. When Prompto spoke she barked back to answer him.)

Regis passed Pryna in the hall as he was carrying the dirty shirts down. "Why didn't you make any noise sooner? I would've heard it." Pryna quirked her head at him. Why did he sound a little irritated? 

Regis shook his head. Umbra was the smarter dog, he supposed. Pryna was more affectionate though. 

The tired father washed his hands and went back to bed. Noctis was not as warm, and Prompto was fast asleep with his hand tangled in black hair. Regis joined them in dreamland. 

=========================

They all slept in. 

Weskham had arrived at the same time he usually did. He had found a chewed up slipper, this one was black and belonged to his boss. The chef threw it out and changed the dogs' food and water. There had been some left in the bowl, but because it wasn't fresh from the bag the dogs wanted nothing to do with it anymore. 

When breakfast sat on the table for ten minutes with no Caelums Weskham texted Regis and Monica. The nanny was out of town, her cousin was having a baby. Regis didn't answer. The chef grew a bit worried. He walked through the quiet house, looking for the family. 

When he saw them all sleeping in Regis' room he went back downstairs to start on a soup. If they were all still asleep then that meant one of them had to have been sick during the night. He knew that they were very overprotective towards each other and that the mystery sick one would have received the best care no matter the hour. 

Weskham shook his head as he chopped vegetables and shooed the nosy dogs away. 

-o-

Prompto woke up first. He looked around, slowly remembering why he was in his father's room. He immediately checked on Noctis. 

Big brother was pale, and a little sweaty, but he wasn't as warm as before. 

Prompto crept to the bathroom to get ready for the day. When he was finished he dug out the upset stomach medicine. He poked his father awake. "Daddy, Noct needs this medicine to get better. How much do I give him?" There was a chart on the bottle, but it was kind of confusing because the print was so tiny. 

Regis reluctantly awoke. "Nmghn, Prompto? What time is it? Go back to sleep..." He reached for his phone. 

Nine o'clock!?

The father sat up and took the medicine from Prompto. He checked Noctis... "He doesn't need anymore right now. Where are the dogs?" He hoped they hadn't peed on or chewed through anything else. 

"I don't know. I didn't see them in the bathroom." Prompto went to check the closet again even though it had been closed after freeing Pryna. 

Noctis stirred, groaning. Prompto raced back to his side. "Noct, are you okay!?" 

Bleary blue eyes blinked open. Noctis' voice was croaky. "Prom? I'm thirsty."

Prompto ran off to get some water while Regis helped Noctis brush his teeth. They met him down in the kitchen, where Weskham was handing him a cup of water and a small plate with toast. "Ah, there's the sick boy. Prompto told me you threw up, so I think you should eat lightly today."

"Weskham, thank you. Where are the dogs?" Regis helped Noctis onto his seat in the dining room while Prompto carried over his light breakfast. The chef brought the other two their food while they fussed over Noctis, he had covered the bowls when he realized they weren't waking up any time soon. 

"Oh, they're sleeping. I already fed them and let them out to do their duty. They came back in and tracked mud in my kitchen, so I cleaned their paws and my floor." Weskham had even snuck them each a treat. 

"Thank you."

Noctis downed all the water and nibbled at the toast. Prompto watched like a hawk. "Noct, are you feeling better? Are you going to throw up again?"

"I don't think so. But I still don't feel good." 

Prompto finished the oatmeal and moved over to check Noctis' forehead again. "Prom... I want to lay down."

"Daddy, Noct needs to rest. Can you help me carry him to the sofa?" Prompto moved the half eaten toast out of the way and tugged on Noctis' pajama shirt. "Come on, Noct, I'll help you." 

Noctis waited for Regis to pick him up despite Prompto trying to guide him off the chair. The blond trailed behind, watching his brother's face. "Noct, let me know when you get hungry or thirsty again. I'll get you whatever you want!"

Regis set his sick son down. "Whatever I want? How about some gummy fish?" 

"Noct! Don't be silly, you can't eat candy when you're sick! ...Right, Daddy?" 

"No, no candy. Do you want to try tea, Noctis? That should calm your stomach." Regis adjusted the couch pillows so that Noctis was reclining. He could see the television, in case they decided to play or watch something. "Is it made with vegetables?"

"It's made with tea leaves. I think you should try it." Regis went to go make some, knowing that Prompto would get him if anything happened. 

"Prom, I want to play video games." 

"I'll get the game set up!" Prompto rushed to complete the request. They were in the middle of defeating a wizard when Regis returned with the tea. "Here, it's a little hot. Be careful." He set it on the floor next to the sofa. 

Prompto put down his controller to blow on the tea, and Noctis paused the game. 

"Prompto, you don't need to do that. Noctis can just wait until it's cool enough." Regis took the mug before the blond passed out from exertion. 

"But if it will help him then he needs it right away!" Prompto panted a bit until he caught his breath. He held out his hands to take the mug back from his father. "Is it cool now?"

Regis took a sip. "It's not too bad."

"Daddy! Don't drink that, Noct needs it!!" Panicking hands flew to freckled cheeks. What was Daddy doing!? If he drank some then there was less for Noct and then he wouldn't get better!!

"Prompto, I know you're concerned, but you need to calm down. Noctis will be okay." 

The subject of conversation was too busy upgrading his character on the pause menu to add to the conversation. 

"But I need to help him get better because he always helps me!" Prompto reached for the mug again. "May I please give that to Noct so he won't feel sick anymore?"

Regis sighed and handed the concerned child the mug of tea. He ruffled his youngest' hair after he delivered the very important tea to Noctis. "Does it taste good, Noct? Is it working?"

"It's okay. And I don't think I'll throw it up. Let's get back to playing." 

Every so often the boys would pause the game so Noctis could sip more of the tea. Regis went to finally fold his clothes when he got tired of seeing his sons slay monsters. The dogs eventually came into the living room and immediately tried to investigate the mug. Prompto had to tell the dogs to sit so Noctis could finish the tea before Pryna got to it. 

The family ate a small lunch, a little later than they usually did because of how late breakfast had been. Noctis just drank the broth from the soup Weskham had made. 

Noctis settled down for a nap after the meal. Regis sat down with a book in the living room, ready to react if his eldest woke up to vomit again. Prompto lay on the floor, coloring a get well card for his brother. He kept stopping to check on Noctis. 

Umbra sat on the crayon pile when Prompto went to check for the seventh time. "Excuse me, I need red." The dog rolled over for a tummy rub. The boy happily obliged. "Awww, fluffy belly! Too bad you don't have healing powers like the magic dogs in our video games. I wish I could just give Noct a potion. Or an elixir, that would make him feel better right away."

Regis looked up from the book. "Well, the tea was kind of like a weak potion."

"Yeah... Can we make a really super strong potion? That would work better than just tea, right?" Prompto went and got the strategy guide for their video game. He opened to the potion recipe guide. 

Ah! 

There, right on the top of the healing items list, was tea! It was even listed as the weakest potion and made with tea leaves, just like Daddy said! Prompto skimmed down to the bottom of the list to look for the strongest item. It was something called Phoenix Down. It had a picture of a feather next to the description. "It says it 'brings fallen party members back to life'. Well, Noct didn't fall... But the book says it's the best healing item." If they had tea in the video game and in real life then maybe they had this Phoenix Down stuff in real life too? 

Oh no! 

There was no ingredient list for the item! How was he supposed to make an ultimate healing drink for his Noct now!? Prompto decided to make his own version. He had to try, Noct needed him!

"Daddy, watch Noct extra close for me, I need to go make him a Phoenix Down." Prompto put the strategy guide away and kissed his unconscious brother's head. He'd be right back. 

"How are you going to make that?" Regis didn't know what that was, but if it would stop his son from fretting then he wholeheartedly supported this distraction. 

"I don't know." Prompto thought about the feather picture. Hmm, he wasn't sure how to make that into a drink. 

"Would you like some help?" The father saw his son's face was scrunched up as he lost himself in thought. 

"Yes, please let me know if Noct wakes up. You have to watch him very closely. I said that already, silly Daddy."

"No, I meant with the drink."

"Um, no thank you. Besides, you don't play video games all the time so you don't know how to make Phoenix Downs. ...Do you?" He knew his Daddy was smart, maybe he did know even though he wasn't really a gamer. 

"I have no idea how to make potions. Or whatever that item is." Regis felt a little guilty when the hopeful look fell off of Prompto. "But I'm sure you can make one! You're very clever, my son."

Prompto perked back up. Yeah, he could make one! Daddy believed in him and Noct needed him! He could do this!

"I'll be right back! Watch Noct extra extra close! Thank you, Daddy!" Motivated, Prompto ran off to the kitchen. That's where the fridge was, and if he was going to craft a drink then he figured he should start there. 

Prompto opened the fridge to see what he had to work with. 

Juice boxes... No, not magic enough. There was a can of Ebony. Hmm, coffee gave adults energy. Maybe that could be one ingredient? Milk... Cranberry juice... No, no... Iced tea? The weak potion was made with tea, so maybe adding stuff to it would make it stronger? 

He kept looking after setting the can of coffee and the half empty pitcher of tea on the floor next to him. 

Clear soda... Bubbles were magical! The bottle joined the pile. A sports drink... No, Noct wasn't playing any sports, he didn't need this. Orange juice... Grape juice... Pineapple juice... 

"Why do we have lots of juice?" Prompto moved the grape juice out of his way. 

"Why are you digging in the fridge?" 

Prompto startled when he heard the chef. He accidentally knocked the bottle of soda over. Weskham righted it. "Well, we can't open this now."

"You scared me!" Prompto closed the fridge and turned to face the adult. 

"Sorry, I was in the bathroom. Why are you in the fridge pulling everything out? I thought that you'd be glued to your brother. More than usual, I mean." Weskham picked up the Ebony. "You don't need this, you're peppy enough without the caffeine."

"I'm trying to make Noct a Phoenix Down so he'll get better, but I don't know what goes in it. Oh, may I have a cup to mix all this? I need to make sure it looks magic enough to work." Prompto beamed up at the chef. He was ready to start creating as soon as he got his cup. 

"Hold on there, Prompto. Coffee? Iced tea? Soda? This won't make a magic... whatever-you-said. This will make a gross tasting mess." 

Prompto stopped trying to pull the tab on the coffee can. "...Really?" Oh no... How was he supposed to make Noct the healing item that would fix his tummy? He'd never get better now...

Weskham saw the crestfallen look. "But, uh, I can help you make something that will be like the magic... What did you call it?"

The boy looked up at Weskham, hopeful that he really could help. "Phoenix Down. It's the strongest healing item, so it has to be extra good at healing Noct." 

"Well, lucky for you, I just remembered a very magical drink. This should work." Weskham dragged a chair over to the counter, placed Prompto on top, and began gathering the ingredients. He put away the extra drinks that Prompto had pulled out. 

A cup filled with ice, the cranberry juice, the sports drink, and the clear soda (now calmed enough to not explode when opened) sat on the countertop. "Hold the cup still so I don't spill any of the magic, Prompto." 

"Right!" The child watched as Weskham poured a third of each liquid into the cup. "Woah! That does look like magic!" 

The different sugar contents of each drink forced them to separate into three stripes of color. The red, white, and blue drink looked tasty, and Prompto hoped the healing effects were as powerful as the strategy guide said. 

Wait. 

The feather picture had been yellow and orange with hints of red. 

It didn't match! This wasn't a Phoenix Down!!

"Wes, it's not the right colors. It's supposed to be-" 

"Ah, ah, ah! You are ruining the magic by not believing. It only works if you really want it to. Do you want it to help your brother?" Weskham waggled his finger, hoping the six year old would buy his 'belief magic' pitch. He had no idea what else to make in this drink's stead. 

"Yes! It needs to! He always helps me and keeps me safe and I love him, so of course I want to help him! He's my hero, Noct!" Prompto carefully climbed off of the chair and held up his hands, waiting for the chef to hand him the elixir. 

"Be careful you don't spill any of the magic during delivery, okay?" Weskham handed him the drink. 

-o-

Prompto waited for Noct to wake up before handing him the Phoenix Down imitation. "Here, this should fix your tummy."

Noctis sat up to take a sip. "This is yummy. Thanks, Prom."

"All better?" Prompto didn't see a sparkle or hear a jingle, so he didn't know if his brother was all healed up or not. 

Noctis' stomach did feel better, but it was due to the nap. The sugary drink didn't do anything. "I feel okay, I think. Can I have candy now?" 

Prompto laughed. The Phoenix Down worked!!! Noct was all better!! "Daddy, I did it! Noct's tummy is happy again!"

Regis had watched as his youngest waited for Noctis. He had watched as his eldest drank Prompto's potion. And he had been smiling the entire time. These two never failed to warm his heart with their love and dedication to each other. "It's snack time, but I don't think you should eat candy just yet, Noctis." 

The dogs heard the 's' word and started barking. Prompto waited for Noct to finish his drink before they went to the kitchen, but the dogs bounded on ahead. Regis was left in the dust when his sons finally took off. 

"Back in the kitchen, eh, Prompto? Did our magic work?" Weskham had started on dinner as soon as the blond left. 

"Yep! Noct is completely healed! Thanks, Wes." Prompto clapped and pointed to Noctis' stomach. The older boy lifted his shirt for a second to display the fixed belly. 

After consuming some cookies the boys went to go read Prompto's photography book. Noctis posed so his favorite photographer could practice. "This filter looks cool, but the book says 'it should be used to create a sense of nos-tal-guh-ia'." 

"What's that?"

Prompto shrugged. He didn't know. Noctis shrugged too. "Let's just ask Daddy later." He grabbed his nose and furrowed his brows. "How bouh dis 'un?" 

Prompto took the picture with the memory filter selected. "It looks silly, Noct, look haha!" 

"Let's take pictures with the dogs. They're going home soon." Noctis figured he better squeeze in some playtime with them since he had been ill all morning. Prompto closed the book and followed his brother with the camera. 

Neither dog stayed still until Prompto asked them to sit. Pryna grew bored quickly and wandered off to look for something else to chew on. Umbra lay down to sleep. Again. 

"Noct, Umbra loves naps just like you." Prompto bent down and took a selfie with the sleepy canine. They took a few more photos before sitting down to review them and delete the ones that were blurry. Regis eventually came in to tell them it was time for dinner. 

"Daddy, what does nos-tal-guh-ia mean?" 

Noctis looked up from his small portion. Regis still wanted him to eat light so his stomach would not be aggravated. He had forgotten that they wanted to ask their father about the new word. 

Regis answered Prompto's mid meal inquiry. "Nostalgia? It's when you miss the past. Like... if you remembered a really good memory and then wished you could go back in time to that point." 

Prompto hummed. He was going to ask if his Daddy had a point he wished to go back to, but the doorbell rang. 

It was Sylva, with her children. They had come to pick up Umbra and Pryna. The Fleurets looked haggard, especially compared to the excited dogs. "Sorry I wasn't able to let you know we were coming so soon. My phone died, and the flight took less time than expected." 

"That's quite alright, Sylva. They were pleasant houseguests, and they are welcome back, should the need arise." Regis didn't feel the need to tell her about the chewed slippers and the closet incident. 

Prompto and Noctis said a quick farewell to their furry friends. They waved to Ravus and Luna, neither of the Fleuret children felt like having long conversations. They could gush about the trip another time. Luna actually tugged on her mother's hand because she wanted to be carried back to the car. Sylva obliged, and Ravus and the dogs followed her so they could drive home. 

The Caelums went to finish dinner. 

-o-

The house felt oddly empty now, the absence of their guests hung in the air. The strange feeling and the quiet bath time made Prompto feel a little nervous. He was worried Noctis might get sick again. 

"I'm okay, Prom. Really, I am. Besides, I know you'll help me if I do get sick again." Noctis tucked his brother into bed before laying down himself. Regis sat down for storytime as Prompto snuggled closer. "I have to. You keep me safe, so I have to do the same. Besides, now I know how to make Phoenix Downs. We can always heal up quick!"

"Prompto, that's not really... Never mind. Once upon a time-" Regis didn't want to make his son upset before bed. He wanted their dreams to be happy. 

That night, they were.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So all the unnamed background characters in this story are actually the npcs from the game. I'm using a random Galdin Quay lady for the inspector in this chapter. 
> 
> (Funny story, I was playing beach vacation with the bros and this npc lady just walks into the ocean. Just disappears into the sea. She never came back.)

Regis rubbed both hands over his face. 

The boys had a dentist appointment in two days. Last year they had skipped the appointment, as it had fallen on a day after their first doctor scare. The office rescheduled it to this year, and Regis thought that all three of them had made considerable progress in overcoming their justified phobia. The boys hadn't been scared of the eye doctor or the doctors who had cared for him after his knee injury. 

No, being afraid of the doctor wasn't the issue. 

The problem with the upcoming appointment? It fell on the day that the company inspection occurred. Last year the boys had been sick on this day, and they had stayed home with Monica. It looked like Regis would have to bring the boys to work after their checkup. It wouldn't make sense to run them to school after the appointment just for them to be picked up a few short hours later. 

Also, it wouldn't be fair to his sons to have them trail after him and the inspector. It would not be professional either, but he owned the company so technically he could get away with it. 

So it was drag the boys up and down and all over the building, drop them off at school for a bit, or another day of his children watching cartoons in his office. 

Well, he could bring some books along this time... Or toys. And maybe Dustin wouldn't mind working in his boss's office while Regis worked with the inspectors. The father knew his sons would be well behaved for the secretary. It wouldn't really be babysitting...

Regis texted Dustin to ask. 

-o-

"Will the dentist be mad that I ate breakfast first? Cuz, I still have a sugary taste on my tongue from the syrup, and won't he get mad that he has to clean it?" Noctis stuck out his tongue for Prompto to examine. 

"I don't see anything, Noct. Can you please check my tongue?" Prompto opened wide so his brother could check for food bits. 

Regis turned to look at his sons in the back seat. "The dentist will clean your teeth, even if you do have a bit of food hiding in your mouths. That's his job, so I'm sure he's used to it." 

Cor chuckled as he made a right turn. "If he did mind he wouldn't be a dentist. I couldn't do that job, all those tiny metal tools and teeth. Ugh." 

Prompto noticed the chauffeur's shudder. "Cor, the dentist isn't scary because he always gives you a toothbrush and a sticker. At least, that's what Ignis said. He told me he went to the dentist and he wasn't scared at all!" 

The blond barely remembered his last visit, so he had asked Noctis if he remembered. Noctis didn't, so they had asked their friends at daycare. Ignis had just gone last week, and Gladio's visit had been a month ago. Both friends reassured the Caelums that there was nothing to fear. It was mostly boring, they had said. 'First there's the waiting room filled with old magazines, then the dentist asks questions while he cleans your teeth (even though your mouth is full!), and then you get a new toothbrush!' Ignis had gone into further detail after that, Gladio interjecting the retelling with details from his own visit. 

Cor shook his head. "It's not that I'm scared, I just don't like the whole 'fingers in your mouth' thing. I understand it's necessary for good oral hygiene, but it still... annoys me, I guess."

Noctis suddenly thought of something. "Hey, will he be mad that we lost some of our teeth? I mean, how's he supposed to clean those ones? We didn't bring them with us."

Prompto gasped. "What if he doesn't give us a toothbrush because we forgot them!?" 

Both adults chuckled. "My sons, the dentist will not be mad at you for anything. You're supposed to lose your baby teeth, and he will clean the new ones that are coming in." 

Prompto touched the tiny white pearl poking out of his gum. Next to him, Noctis was doing the same. Oh yeah, the dentist could just clean the emerging nubs. 

-o-

The dreaded waiting room of doom (boredom) was empty when the Caelums entered. Regis signed them in as they went to play with the office toys. 

Prompto moved a yellow bead on the maze toy as Noctis grabbed a magazine for them to flip through. Regis shook his head. "Put that back please." He didn't want his sons accidentally reading something bad like at the eye doctor's. 

The boys sat next to him as he distracted them from the waiting with a story. 

"You were both four when we last came here. I still remember how you clung to each other. You were convinced that the dentist was stealing Noct's teeth, Prompto. We had to keep showing you that he was okay. And Noctis, you held your brother's hand the entire time his teeth were being cleaned. You were the only one who could get him to stop crying long enough for the dentist to look in his mouth."

"Oh, haha. That's silly, did I really think he was stealing Noct's teeth?" Prompto blushed. 

"Yes, but it kind of wasn't your fault. As we entered the office you had seen the dentist handing a spare denture to a patient. The old man had been complaining about the price, calling the dentist a thief. I guess you assumed that he had stolen the teeth and that you two were his next victims."

Noctis giggled at his father's explanation of the fear's source. "Prom, you're so funny. I forgot all about that." 

"Noctis Caelum?" The dentist stood in the doorway. "That's me! Come on, Prom." 

Regis answered the various questions about the boys' medical history as they all walked down the hall. Big brother climbed up and settled in the chair before it was raised, and the dentist put the paper bib on his neck. 

Prompto stood next to Regis in the corner of the room, only slightly hiding behind his father's legs. He was determined to be brave this time. His friends had told him that there was nothing to fear. All three watched the dentist move about, grabbing this file folder and that tool. "Alright, let's see those teeth. Say aaah." 

Noctis opened wide and the professional set to work. X-rays were taken and tiny bits of plaque were scraped off. Rinse and spit, rinse and spit. "So, are you in school?" 

The boy couldn't properly respond with the metal pick cleaning his teeth, so Regis answered for him. "Both of my sons are in daycare, but they'll start kindergarten next school year. They're already reading though, so I know they won't have much trouble." The father couldn't help but boast a bit about his beautiful babies. 

"Yeah, I have a nephew who just started last year. He really likes it, didn't think he would, because he's very shy, but he..." The dentist droned on before asking his patient to pick a toothpaste for him to use. 

Noctis chose the mint flavored toothpaste for his cleaning. "Okay, looks good. No cavities, his gums are healthy. Only thing is that he should floss everyday. See how there's a tiny amount of blood on the flosser? That will stop if he flosses everyday."

Regis nodded as Noctis hopped down off of the chair, not waiting for the dentist to lower it. He pulled the paper bib off and went to put it on Prompto. "Er, Noctis, let's give Prompto a clean one, you drooled on that one."

Noctis examined the wet spot. "Oh, sorry. Excuse me, Doctor, my Prompto needs a clean paper." 

The dentist pulled one out of the big drawer for him, and Prompto caught caught a glimpse of some extra toothbrushes. Excited, the blond tried to climb up the still raised chair. He couldn't make it up, and Noctis rushed forward to give his brother a boost. He was lifting Prompto from behind, arms around his middle, when the dentist just lowered the chair. Noctis still helped Prompto up. 

The blond didn't wait for the dentist to tell him to open his mouth. Regis chuckled, and Noctis watched as his brother went through the same procedure he had just completed. 

"So, you're reading, huh? Any particular type of book you enjoy?" The dentist just had to ask Prompto a question while the plaque cleaning tools prevented him from speaking. Regis answered this inquiry too. "They enjoy many different genres."

"Ah, that's good, that's good. I have a cousin who only reads murder mystery novels. Wouldn't be so bothered by the habit if she was older. I don't like that she's reading such stories, she's only eleven..." The dentist blathered on, but Prompto and Noctis tuned him out. The blond picked the same toothpaste flavor as his brother. "Ah, I should've known you'd want to match. I like your cactuar brother shirts, by the way. I had an uncle who used to draw the things all the time. Obsessed with them, practically." 

Noctis piped up from next to his father. "I'm glad you like them. Daddy said they're getting too small for us, but I don't think so. You can't even see my tummy unless I raise my arms." Regis sighed. He had merely suggested that the shirts were looking a little snug on both boys, and Noctis had immediately insisted that they were fine. Prompto wasn't ready to give up his favorite shirt either. 

"Haha, you two are growing lads. Alright, little one, you're all set." The dentist lowered the chair so Prompto could return to his father. "Again, no cavities, but floss everyday. Before I forget! You can't eat or drink anything for a half hour, the stuff I cleaned their teeth with needs time to be absorbed." 

They couldn't drink or eat!? Suddenly they were both dying of thirst and starving to death. (They were both very much alive.) 

The dentist pulled out two toothbrushes to give to his stellar patients. Prompto smiled at his little yellow one, but Noctis held his blue one expectantly. "Ignis said we get stickers too." His friend was always right, so where were the promised items?

"Noctis. That's not how we thank people." Regis pinched the bridge of his nose. Both boys properly thanked the dentist for their rewards. "Don't fret, the receptionist has stickers at her desk."

Yes! Ignis really was always right!

Regis signed them out of the office as they picked the stickers. He then watched to make sure they kept them on their own shirts instead of trying to put the little pictures on his pants. 

-o-

"Are you sure you don't want me to drop them off at daycare? It's only eleven o'clock, Regis, and I'll get them again at their normal time. Monica should be at the house by then." Cor pulled into the parking garage of Caelum Conglomerate. 

Regis unbuckled his seatbelt. "No, I'm not going to run them to school in the middle of the day. They'll eat lunch and then go straight down for a nap. That's not fair, they wouldn't really have any playtime with their friends." The father also figured it didn't make sense to have Cor drive back and forth between the school and work another time in order to pick everyone back up. 

"Cor, we have school tomorrow. Today we get to hang out with Daddy." Noctis zipped up Prompto's light spring jacket all the way before adjusting his own. The end of April was not as warm as usual. 

Regis felt a bit guilty, they would eat lunch together before the inspector arrived. He was grateful the woman assigned was willing to work with him and come after his sons' appointment. "You'll spend some time in my office with Dustin too, okay? He was nice enough to help me out today."

Prompto nodded as the trio walked towards the cafeteria. "Mr. Dustbin is very nice. Even if his chocobo drawings look funny."

Yes, Dustin was a loyal employee, and he could be trusted. The boys weren't scared of him, so Regis was confident nothing bad would happen. 

The family sat down with some prepackaged sandwiches and began eating, their half hour of wait time was up. Prompto dropped the cap from his drink. It rolled away, and he scooted off of the chair to chase it. 

Noctis and Regis watched Prompto bend down to pick it up. The blond turned to walk back to his seat-

And bumped right into a woman who had been walking over towards their table. "Oh, excuse me, sweetheart." The boy looked up at her. She had on a polka dotted skirt with a nice blouse and her hair was tied up into a bun. 

Prompto squeaked and rushed back to the table. He didn't know her, so he wasn't supposed to talk to her. He was also too far away from Noct, what if something happened? Noctis immediately grabbed his hand when Prompto got back to the safety of his brother. 

The woman smiled at them and greeted Regis, who had been watching to make sure his son was okay. "Good afternoon, Mr. Caelum. I'm here for the inspection. I apologize for being late, the receptionist gave me directions but I wasn't sure where you'd be. She said you were with your children today, so I wasn't sure if that meant check the office, or..." 

"No, no, you're not late at all. The email did say twelve, and it's only eleven thirty. If you could give me a moment to escort my sons up to my office, I'll be right with you and we can begin working." Regis gathered up what was left of their lunch, wrapping the food back up with the packaging. He handed each boy their sandwich and drink. They followed him to the elevator as the inspector waited in the cafeteria. "You can finish eating upstairs, okay? I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you boys later."

"We were supposed to eat lunch together, Daddy." Noctis pouted a bit. He was still upset that the inspector had knocked into Prompto, and now she had cut their lunchtime short. 

"I know, I thought we had more time. I am so sorry, my sons." Regis placed a hand on each boy's shoulder. "You know what? After this, I think we'll go for ice cream." 

Prompto hugged his father, careful not to drop his lunch. "It's okay, Daddy. We can wait. It's only a little bit... Not like it's ten years or something."

Noctis scowled. "You better not take ten years, Daddy. Then I'll be mad I had to wait so long."

Regis bent to kiss their heads as the elevator door opened. "I promise it won't take that long. Please listen to Dustin." 

"Yes, Daddy." "We will."

-o-

"So... do you boys have a favorite character?" Dustin looked up from his laptop. He had put it on Regis' desk and had been distracted from his email every ten seconds. He wanted to keep a close eye on the youths, he still remembered how easily they had disappeared at the holiday party. That would not happen today. 

The children had finished their food and sat down to watch cartoons after their father left, barely sparing the secretary a second glance. Noctis paused the episode. "Daddy said we had to listen to you, but you just keep staring at us. Don't be creepy, Mr. Dusty." He unpaused the show. 

Okay... 

Dustin went back to work, unsure why the older brother was in a bad mood. The children had been happy last time when he drew with them. 

Prompto started squirming. "Noct, I need to pee." Noctis put his phone away and guided his brother to the door. 

"Wait, boys! You can't go out alone." Dustin scrambled after them. They took the elevator down, and the secretary held the bathroom door open. "You know how to uh, wipe and stuff, right?"

Prompto nodded. "Yes, Mr. Dustbin. I'm a big boy!" The blond puffed out his chest before running into the stall. Noctis went into the one next to his brother's. When they emerged he stood in front of the sink. "We can't reach." 

"Oh, right. Sorry." Dustin lifted up Prompto first. Noctis grabbed paper towels when he was done washing his own hands. "Come on, let's go back."

Noctis was almost stomping as they all walked back to Regis' office. Prompto was simply quiet, biting his lip. He was nervous that Noct was mad. 

They climbed back up onto the couch, but before they could pull the phone out to watch the rest of the cartoons Dustin knelt in front of them. 

"Hey, I noticed that you're pretty upset today. What's wrong?" He hoped the kid would answer, he really had no clue what to do when it came to children. 

Noctis crossed his arms and pouted as he told the secretary what was wrong. "We were supposed to eat lunch with Daddy before his stupid work thing, but the stupid inspector came too early. And she even almost knocked my Prompto down! I'm mad at her because she's probably going to make Daddy extra tired."

Prompto felt the need to add on. "Daddy is always really tired when he comes home from work. He still tries to play with us though."

Dustin understood. Regis had been at the office more and more, even after the stolen program had been recreated. The past few months had been hard on everyone as they tried to create the newest model while still adjusting the recreated one. The secretary had heard Regis whining to Clarus about how guilty he felt, leaving his sons in daycare and at home with the nanny so much. Dustin was in charge of scheduling Regis' appointments and he knew how little family time the man now had. Even the weekend he had taken off (something about dogs and a favor for a family friend) had been a miracle of time management. 

"Boys, your father still loves you even though he's very busy. As a matter of fact, he often says how much he misses you while he's working." Dustin walked over and pointed to where Regis had hung a few of Prompto's and Noctis' drawings. It stood out in the otherwise organized office. 

The boys walked over to look at their lopsided art. 

"Look, Noct, I remember when you drew that. And that one! Oh, look, I got out of the lines a bit with the crayon. But, it's still a good drawing, I think." Prompto pointed at the various doodles, surprised that Daddy had saved so many. 

Noctis nodded and pulled Prompto into a hug to calm himself down. The blond just stayed against him, listening to his voice as he spoke. "I know Daddy loves us. It's just... I wish he didn't have to work so much. People work for gil, right? But he works so much that we have a lot of gil and we shouldn't need anymore. Why does he still come to work so much, Mr. Dusty?"

Dustin wasn't sure if the boys realized they were technically pretty rich, and that's what Noctis meant. Or maybe he just meant that surely they had amassed enough gil for Regis to stop working forever? How to explain this next bit to the six year olds...

"Your father owns this company, and so he needs to be here a lot to make sure everything works. Yes, he's earning gil for your family, but he's also helping all his employees earn lots of gil for their families too. If he stopped coming in then some things would start to fall apart. Then the people who work here would not be able to earn gil for their families anymore."

Prompto piped up from Noctis' arms. "That would be bad, cuz you need gil to buy food and clothes and stuff, right?"

"Right. So your father is helping lots of people when he comes in to work. I know you miss him, and he misses you, but know that your father is a good man doing some good work." 

Noctis thought about what Dustin said before finally releasing his brother. Those other families had kids like him and Prompto, and they needed food and stuff too. "You're right. I'm sorry I was so grumpy. Can you draw with us more, please?" 

Success! Dustin had managed to make both boys smile!

-o-

Regis came in to find his secretary wearing a paper hat, sitting on the floor, and pretending to eat a drawing of a cake. "At least someone's having fun today, haha."

Dustin cleared his throat as he stood up, embarrassed. "Uh, your sons are very imaginative, sir." 

Prompto, adorned with a paper chain necklace, laughed as he held up another cake slice drawing. "Do you want, Daddy!?" 

Noctis and his paper crown commanded Dustin to sit back down, the party wasn't over. "Is the stupid inspector gone?"

"Noctis, we don't call people stupid. The inspector has left, though." Regis sat down in his office chair, exhausted. "Why are you playing with paper? Where are the toys we brought?"

"What toys?" "We didn't bring toys, Daddy."

Regis smacked his forehead. He had forgotten to bring the toys and books he had prepared for today's outing. All the stress was frying his brain. "I'm sorry, my sons. I meant to bring toys along. What did you do all afternoon?"

"We drew, and colored with highlighters, and watched some cartoons, and we tried to build a book tower with your boring business books, and Mr. Dustbin even bought us gummy fish from downstairs!" Prompto gestured wildly to where each of the activities had happened. It looked they had cleaned up after each game, only the paper they were currently using was on the office floor. 

Noctis walked over to his father. "Did you help a lot of people today? Mr. Dusty said you do good work so your employees can get gil for their kids."

Regis looked at his son, and then at the secretary. The father had seen the beginnings of Noctis' mood when he dropped the boys off, but all traces of animosity had vanished. "I hope so. Thank you, Dustin. I am indebted to you." 

"Oh, it's no trouble at all. I, uh, I actually had a lot of fun. I don't really spend much time with children, but the boys taught me some new things." Dustin removed the paper hat and raised it as an example of the children's teachings. "Besides, I just got paid to play around today. Don't worry though, I'll catch up on all my work tomorrow."

"Haha, I suppose I did pay you to play today. Seriously though, thank you." Regis stood. "Come, my sons, I promised you ice cream. I know I could certainly use some right now." 

Prompto and Noctis raced to clean up with Dustin's help. "Bye, Mr. Dustbin!" "See you later, Mr. Dusty!" 

Regis realized something as they climbed in the Regalia. "Boys, his name is Dustin. He didn't correct you that entire time? You called him those names all day?"

"He said it was cute. I told him that of course it was, Prom is adorable." Noctis stated this rather matter-of-factly. 

"Noct said that 'Dustin' is a boring name and that he needed cool nicknames anyway." Prompto started swinging his feet and humming, done with the conversation. "Ice cream, ice cream, sprinkles, ice cream, today Noct and Daddy and I get ice cream."

Regis shook his head and smiled. "Oh, boys..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did everyone do the Melusine quest? I'm going to try and work that in next chapter. Spoiler warning, I guess.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, you don't really have to worry about spoilers. I thought she'd be a bigger character, but she leaves fairly quickly. 
> 
> Just like the game. I thought the quest would be longer...~(*^*)~

Prompto twirled the kaleidoscope between his fingers. A thousand Nocts danced around and bumped into each other. "There's lots of you, Noct!"

"Haha, imagine if there really were lots of me! Or lots of Prompto clones! I'd hug all of them." 

"I'd give all the Nocts kisses. It might take a while to kiss a thousand of you..." Prompto passed the toy over so his brother could have a turn. 

It was a beautiful Tuesday morning in May, and the boys had off from school. The building was undergoing emergency maintenance, one of the bathrooms had flooded and because the water had to be turned off the students couldn't be in the daycare while the repairmen worked. Regis had taken off so he could enjoy the surprise vacation day with them. Dustin had told him all of the conversation he had had with the boys. The father had felt guilty at first, but it turned to pride when the secretary told him how his sons had realized that other people were affected by his decisions. 

Prompto and Noctis were currently in their bedroom, having finished breakfast less than an hour ago. Regis entered the room, grin plastered on his face. His children knew right away that he was up to something. "Please get dressed, my sons. We are going to the park with two of your friends." 

"Who!?" "Yay!" 

Noctis put on his combat boots, jeans, and a white shirt with a silvery sliver on it. He had asked his father for something quicksilver to match his brother's name since the blond's glasses had stars that matched his. Prompto raced to put his vest and boots on with his jeans and tank top. 

"Ready!" "Wait, I need my camera! And the camera strap!" "Chop, chop, Prompto!" "There in a jiffy!"

After the flurry of activity the children buckled their seatbelts in the Regalia. Regis was driving today, Cor had agreed to help his old college roommate move into a new house. "Daddy, who are we going to play with?" Prompto took a picture of Noctis looking out the window. 

"Is it Ignis and Gladio? I hope so! Yesterday Gladio said that he was going to watch that new King's Knight movie and tell us all about it!" Noctis noticed the photographer at work and posed for him. 

Regis really should've known that they'd guess their best friends first. Why did he bother trying to make it a surprise? "Yes, we're going to pick them up and then go to the park and the movies. That's why I was on the phone all morning." He had gone over his game plan with both Clarus and Mr. Scientia. The Caelums would pick up both boys, play in the park, eat lunch, and then go watch that movie before returning the friends to their homes. "Wait, Gladio saw the film already?" 

"I don't know, he said he was going to see it. Maybe he will watch it again with us?" Noctis shrugged, and then made a goofy face for the camera again. Prompto snapped the picture and started playing with the filters. "I can't wait to get to the park!" The little boy gasped. "I should take a group photo for Ignis to put in his field journal! Then he can remember to make new recipes for us to try next time we all play together!" 

Regis nodded. "We can take a photo, and I will get it printed for you to give to your friend." He parked in front of said friend's house. Ignis lived closer, so they were picking him up first. 

He came out of the house clutching his little black book, dressed in a white striped button up, suspenders, and some nice jeans. Regis cringed, he'd have to make sure such nice clothes weren't ruined at the park. Why would his uncle dress him so immaculately to play? 

Ignis hugged his uncle goodbye before climbing into the Regalia and buckling up. "Hi! Guess what!" 

Prompto and Noctis guessed together. "What!?"

"I was writing our names because I was practicing writing in script, that's fancy writing that adults use, and I wrote all our names backwards and it was funny!" He opened his field journal up to a page that was covered in the loops and swirls of cursive. 

Prompto read all the names aloud. Ignis had written them both forward and backward, in both print and script. "Singi... Sitcon... Otpmorp... Oidalg..." 

Noctis bust out laughing at the garbled names. "I love you, Otpmorp and Singi!" 

All three boys melted into giggles as they kept repeating the silly sounds. Regis smiled, focusing on the road despite the raucous laughter. The giggling had faded a bit when they pulled up to Gladio's house. 

Clarus was already outside, holding Iris and speaking with his son. "-your manners, and if Mr. Caelum tells me that you were fighting then you will be grounded. Okay? And have fun!"

"Yes, Dad! Bye! Bye Iris! I love you!" Gladio darted to the Regalia. Iris blew kisses. "Bye Gladdy! Be good! Love you a lot!" Clarus waved to Regis after saying goodbye to Gladio. 

Gladio had just buckled in when Ignis shoved the journal into his sight. The giggling returned as Gladio learned their new names. Regis glanced at what the fourth member was wearing. A black tank top with some dark jeans. That was more appropriate park wear. Whew... Regis had seen how messy Gladio had gotten at Cape Caem. He couldn't imagine trying to keep the brunet spot-free. 

"Mr. Regis, my dad said we were going to watch the King's Knight movie. Is that true? Cuz we tried to watch it last night but the stupid tv said the h-d-m-i thingy wasn't working. Dad even tried to load it on his phone and play it from there, but it wouldn't connect and play on the tv. I was so disappointed." Gladio pouted as he explained last night's frustration. 

Ignis closed the book. "We're going to see the King's Knight movie!? I saw a trailer for that! It looks amazing!" 

Noctis pretended to swing a sword like the main hero. "Yeah, I can't wait to see the bad guy get his butt kicked."

Prompto gasped as he realized something. "There's four of us!! Just like in the game!!!" 

"Well, then you boys can play that in the playground. We are going to see the movie after lunch, okay?" Regis parked at the park. 

-o-

They had punched, kicked, and attacked imaginary foes for a good ten minutes before they needed to sit for a break. Regis was on one of the park benches, supervising each battle. Miraculously, no one had gotten hit in all the flailing, uh, fighting. 

Prompto gave Regis the camera to take a super awesome photo of the four boys, and they all posed as the shutter captured their friendship. Regis gave the camera back so they could look at it. Satisfied with the picture, the boys sat next to the bushes as Ignis told them about a new word he had learned the other day. "Spelunkers explore all sorts of caves. My uncle even said sometimes they can find minerals and ores to bring back and sell." 

"So it's like treasure hunting in a cave?" Gladio flexed. "I bet I could carry out all the treasures!"

Noctis nodded. "I would totally explore caves for treasure. Especially if you guys would help me. It'd be scary to go in all by myself."

Prompto shook his head. "It's too dark in caves. What if you got trapped? Or what if there was a monster inside?" He started biting his lip before Noctis reminded him not to. 

Gladio crawled over to Prompto. "If I was a monster, I'd snatch you up and eat you! Nom nom nom!" He pretended to bite his friend's arm. Prompto flopped over dramatically. "Noct! Help!" 

Noctis and Ignis leapt into action. "Ignis, use a fire spell!" "Noct, attack the weak points!" 

Gladio ran, and the other two started chasing him. Prompto stood up to follow. "Wait up, guys! Haha!" He was running after them when he noticed a large, ugly snake in the grass. 

Prompto tried to run around it, screeching, but it reared its head up. The boy turned and ran as fast as he could. He wasn't paying attention, he was just focused on putting as much distance between himself and the creature as possible. Prompto tripped and fell into a small, dried up ditch. 

He sat up, scanning for the snake. He didn't see it, so he checked for cuts and bruises. He was okay. Prompto didn't know if the others knew where he was. "NOOOCT!" 

"Prompto!" 

"Are you alright!?"

That was Noct and Ignis!! "Over here! That thing scared me and I fell down here! Is it gone!?" Prompto climbed up the tiny hill to get out of the ditch. His brother and their friends ran over when they saw him. "Prompto!" 

Noctis pulled him into a hug after checking for injuries. "I'm okay, Noct, I'm just dirty." Everybody helped dust Prompto off. 

Regis finally made it over to them. He had seen Prompto take off, but had been too slow to catch up. He was grateful that Noctis had been closer. He fussed over his youngest son. "What happened? Why did you run over here?"

"There was a scary snake! It was gross and I didn't want to get eaten!"

"My baby!" 

All four boys and Regis turned at the exclamation. 

A woman was bending down in the grass, picking up the very snake that had separated Prompto from the group. "Naga, there you are! Naughty snake, slithering off. Come on, let's go find Hunter." The psycho woman put her pet snake on her neck like it was a harmless scarf. 

Prompto hid behind Noctis. "There it is!" 

The woman heard Prompto. "Oh, would you like to say hi? Naga's a sweetheart." 

Regis stepped forward as Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio huddled around Prompto. That snake thing wasn't going to bother them again!

"Excuse me, Miss..."

"Melusine." The woman adjusted her reptile. 

"Miss Melusine. May I ask why you have your pet snake out here in the park? It's not safe, for the creature or the children. In fact, my son fell down trying to get away from it." Regis expressed his annoyance at the animal's presence and its part in scaring Prompto as politely as possible. 

"Ah. Um, my apologies, sir. You see, my boyfriend and I just had a fight... So I came out here with Naga for some fresh air to calm down. I should probably go patch things up with him now."

The snake woman left the group alone. 

Prompto tugged on Noctis' shirt. "Can we finish our game?" 

"Yeah, Prom. But this time, I'm an Iron Giant and I'm going to eat everyone! Mwuahahahaha!"

The other three boys screamed and ran as Noctis stomped after them. Regis went back to the bench, they still had some playtime until lunch. 

He called them over as it drew closer to eleven o'clock. "Boys, what would you like for lunch?"

The father wasn't surprised by the four part harmony of 'Crow's Nest', and he nodded knowingly. 

It turned out the children were not over the scary snake sighting. When they were back in the car the topic returned. "Why would anybody keep a snake as a pet, Daddy?" Noctis shuddered as he remembered the reptile moving against the woman's neck. 

"Well, some people find them cute, just like how you find Umbra and Pryna cute. Everyone has different tastes." Regis stepped on the brakes gently as they came to a red light. 

"I don't understand how anyone could call something so scary 'cute'." Prompto shook his head and grabbed Noctis' hand. "What if it bites her one day?" 

Ignis cut in before Regis could answer. "Not all snakes are poisonous. If a pet bites you then you can wash the wound, but if it is venomous then you need to go to the hospital."

"How do you even know that, Iggy? Do you have a secret pet snake? Is that how you know so much about it?" Gladio poked his friend in the side, teasing. 

"No! I don't like them! But this one time, I had a dream we were fighting these giant black snakes that shot venom. They kept circling us and hiding underground before popping back up and scaring us. When I told my uncle he said that I should read about snakes so I wouldn't be so scared. I read the books, but snakes are still creepy even if there are some pretty cool facts about them."

"If we're all scared of them, let's pick a different subject of conversation. How's school?" Regis parked in front of the diner. As the children climbed out of the car they began jabbering. 

"There's new crayons in the art section!" "Aranea gave me a sticker and I put it in my journal!!" "Mr. Ifrit showed us a picture of his baby the other day. She's so cute!" "Dave said that he's going to bring in a real sabertusk claw for show and tell!"

"Slow down, one at a time please!" The overwhelmed adult held open the door and tapped the top of each child's head as they walked into the Crow's Nest, all four baby chocobos present and accounted for. "Actually, let's all pause our stories. I need to know what kind of food to order." 

Regis went from youngest to oldest. Burger with cheese and lettuce, burger with cheese and no lettuce, chickatrice nuggets, and a double patty burger. Oh, and a chickatrice sandwich for himself, and fries with everything. Regis helped them fill their fountain drinks one at a time while they waited for the food. 

The group sat down at a booth with their sodas, sipping away despite not having the food yet. Prompto, Noctis, and Ignis squeezed onto one side of the table while Gladio and Regis occupied the other side. "Stay sitting here at the table when they call for our order." The father was met with a chorus of reassurances that they would obey. Prompto started taking photos of his friends and family again as they waited. 

Regis approached the counter when his name was called. He was glad his knee had felt well enough to skip the cane today, it would've been hard to carry the food and walk with the cane. Ooh, the tray was a bit heavy. Definitely a two-handed job. 

Regis sat back down next to Gladio and began distributing the food. Noctis opened his and groaned. "They put lettuce, Daddy." He began picking it out. Next to him, Prompto was lifting his top bun, looking for lettuce. "They forgot my lettuce." 

Noctis was going to just pick out all his greens and give them to Prompto, but Regis just had them switch sandwiches. The little mix up only took a mere minute but Gladio was already halfway through his food by the time the proper owners had their sandwiches. He began speaking as soon as he was done, interrupting himself every so often by nibbling on a fry. 

"Mr. Jared said that his friend is gonna open a new restaurant!" Gladio asked Prompto to pass a ketchup packet before continuing. "He said his friend was going to 'fulfill his lifelong dream'. I think that's kind of cool, when I sleep I dream about all different stuff. I don't think I'd want to do one dream all the time, though, cuz I-"

Prompto, instead of just passing the ketchup packet, had been trying to open the little pouch. He couldn't rip it despite the 'EZ' open edging, so he had tried biting it open. 

Ketchup exploded everywhere. 

"Aah! I'm sorry!" Prompto put the packet down to grab another and try again. Gladio wanted ketchup, and Prompto was determined to provide. Regis stood up, leaned over the table, and took the ketchup packet away before beginning to dab at Prompto's shirt with the napkins before the stain set. Noctis was already busy wiping his brother's face clean. "Prom, you're not a fry. You don't need ketchup on your cheeks." 

Prompto giggled at Noctis' statement. "I know, I couldn't get it open. I should've just asked for help." 

Ignis, who had started wiping up the table, piped up with a funny story. "This one time, my uncle and I tried to make our own ketchup, but we accidentally forgot the salt and it tasted weird! Haha, it was so crazy!" 

Gladio had been scooping the ketchup off the table with his fries during all of this. Hey, he wasn't about to let perfectly good ketchup go uneaten. 

Regis looked at Prompto, and then at Ignis. The blond was a bit dusty from his tumble, and now he had a few ketchup stains on his shirt (despite Regis' quick napkin action). The spectacled lad who was wearing a white shirt, however, was somehow still spotless. Regis shook his head at the irony. 

The rest of lunch was mercifully ketchup explosion-free. 

-o-

Regis had to keep reminding Gladio to stay close to the group as they waited in line to buy tickets. 

Ignis pointed at the King's Knight poster. "That guy has a daggers, and he uses cool magic to heal his friends! I think he's my favorite." 

Noctis nodded. "Yeah, he's super smart too. But I think the swordsman guy is my favorite because he saves everyone with his cool muscles."

Gladio cut in. "Nuh-uh, the knight has bigger muscles than him, and he's a 'rare' in the game. He's the coolest!" 

Prompto spoke up, lowering the camera. He had been photographing everyone and taking selfies. "I like the gunner. He's not as strong, but he's super fast cuz he's smaller. And he even knows how to use lots of different mash-eener... Daddy, what's that word again?"

"What word do you mean?" Regis hadn't been listening to the rest of the conversation, he had been eyeing up the snack choices. 

"The word that means lot of different gears and levers and buttons and techno stuff." Prompto held his hands up like he was holding a weapon from the game. 

Ignis answered before Regis could. "Machinery! I like that character too!" 

Prompto nodded. "Machinery." He had been close with his guess. "Even the princess is cool in the game, she has sparkly yellow magic." 

Noctis pretended to brandish a sword. "Come on guys, let's save the world!" All four boys pretended to battle again as Regis paid for the movie tickets and snacks. They sat inside the theater, ready to survive the onslaught of trailers. 

The movie finally started, and Regis thought they had been petrified. Each boy was still and silent as stone as the movie played on the screen. 

When the credits rolled they were released from the status effect. "Did you boys like the movie?" Regis listened to the gushing all the way to the car. He had liked it too, but it was still cute to hear the children sing the film's praises. 

It was time to drive Gladio and Ignis home. 

When they stopped in front of Gladio's house they unbuckled to give their friend a goodbye hug. Clarus came outside when they arrived, and he thanked Regis as he opened the door and took Gladio's hand to help him out of the car. "Bye guys! I had lots of fun today!!"

Prompto, Noctis, and Ignis waved as Gladio went into his house. Regis waited for the trio to sit down and re-buckle their seatbelts before driving towards Ignis' home. 

Again, the Caelums unbuckled to give their friend a goodbye hug. "Ignis, hold on. We'll walk you to the door." Mr. Scientia wasn't outside yet, so the family escorted Ignis to his front door. 

"Sorry, I was just pulling dinner out of the oven. Didn't mean to keep you waiting." Mr. Scientia thanked Regis again as Ignis snuck in an extra goodbye hug. "Uncle, guess what! The movie was super cool and we ate.." Ignis retold the tale as the door closed. 

Regis held his youngest son's hand, oldest on Prompto's other side, and they walked back to the car. "I can't wait to print out our photos from today!" 

The father nodded. "Yes, but first thing we're doing when we get home is getting you in the bathtub." 

Noctis laughed. "Yeah, today was a good day even though we got really dirty." He pointed to a dirt smudge that had gotten on the silver sliver of his shirt. 

-o-

Back home, washed up, and dinner eaten, the family sat on the couch reviewing the day's photographs. Prompto and Noctis picked the first park photo to be printed. All four boys were smiling. 

After Regis kissed them goodnight he went to print the pictures, planning to buy three frames. One for Prompto and Noctis to put in their room, one for Ignis, and one for Gladio. 

Hmm. Maybe he should print a fourth. To put in his office...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in my game Ignis is always clean. The other three will be coated in dirt and mud, but he will only have a tiny smudge of dirt on his cheek and that's it. Does he have baby wipes he uses when no one is looking?


	36. Chapter 36

The sky was furious. Rain pelted against the house, and it woke up one little boy earlier than usual. 

Prompto watched the nightlight dimly flicker. That was weird, it wasn't a candle. Why wasn't it as bright as usual? "Noct, wake up. It's really dark even though it's morning. Noct..." Prompto snuggled further under the covers as his brother just rolled over, mumbling. 

He whimpered as a particularly loud bang of thunder followed a brilliant flash. The rain outside intensified. 

"Nooocct! The lightning is making scary shadows!" Prompto shoved his face into Noctis' chest. That finally woke him up. "Mm... Prom? Why's it so dark in here? What time is it?" 

"It's wake up time, but it looks like goodnight time. It's raining really really really bad." Prompto didn't think the umbrella would do much good. Aw man, they wouldn't get to go to the Spring into Summer festival that the daycare was hosting. The fall one had been a hit, so the school decided to do another Saturday seasonal celebration. 

"All the rain is making me sleepy..." Noctis closed his eyes again. Another clap of thunder made him reluctantly open his eyes and sit up. "Does the sky need to yell so much? Come on, Prom. Let's go brush our teeth and stuff. Maybe we can sneak in some video games before breakfast." They had been close to beating a racing game Regis had downloaded for them, and Noctis wanted to get right back to playing. A silly little thing called bedtime had interrupted them. 

Prompto followed his brother to the bathroom, moving closer after a sudden flash. Noctis started rubbing his back when the thunder sounded. "You don't need to be scared of the thunder, Prom. I'll make sure you're safe."

"Thanks Noct. But, the thunder isn't scary. It's the shadows that the lightning makes. They look like the monsters from our games." Another flash lit up the room, and Noctis watched for the shadows that were scaring Prompto. "Oh, yeah. They do kinda look like daemons. But it's okay, Prom. They aren't real." 

"...You're right. Okay, I don't need to be scared, I don't need to be scared..." Prompto waited for the next flash and bang to tell the shadows he knew they weren't going to hurt him. He didn't need to wait long. "I'm not scared!" 

The shadows didn't answer back, so Noctis reassured Prompto. "Good! Come on, let's go brush our teeth already." 

Goal accomplished, both boys snuck to the living room to play. Noctis loaded up the game. The picture wasn't as clear as usual and the audio sounded funny. Prompto sat with the controller, feeling better now. They got through one race before Regis found them. 

"I thought I heard video game music." He yawned. "Let's go eat and then you can come back to the game." Prompto and Noctis started towards the dining room, but Regis walked towards the kitchen. 

"Huh? Where are you going?" Noctis grabbed Prompto's hand and both boys followed their father. Regis explained that Weskham had texted him. "Weskham's basement is flooded from all the rain, so he won't be able to make it in today. I'll cook for us." 

"Woah, you know how to cook too? Daddy, you're so awesome! Noct, did you know Daddy could cook!?" Regis was flattered that Prompto was so impressed. "Well... I'm not as fancy as our chef, but whatever I make should come out halfway decent... hehe..." The last time Regis had cooked had been..?

He didn't remember. 

No matter! His sons needed to eat, so he would make food!! 

"What would you like for breakfast?" Regis pulled out a pan from the cabinet. Noctis shrugged. "Cereal, I guess." The impromptu chef deflated. "That doesn't need to be cooked... How about eggs?" 

"Okay, Daddy. If you make eggs I'll try them. But no veggies! At all!" Regis rolled his eyes as Noctis walked over to the fridge to get the carton. Prompto pulled out the spatula from the drawer, the boys knew where Weskham kept most of the utensils. (That's what happens when bothering the chef about snacktime, it often results in recruitment. Helping requires knowledge of the kitchen's layout and storage. The boys were roped into helping so many times that Weskham joked about installing a revolving door.)

The lights flickered as Regis turned on the stove. It was ignored as the eggs were carefully, carefully cracked over the pan. The boys stood on a chair to watch. Hmm... three people, so three eggs. They sizzled until Regis figured he'd better flip them to cook the top. 

Oops. 

Well, scrambled eggs were yummy too. 

Prompto oozed down off of the chair to get the forks. Noctis started to climb up the counter to get to the plates that were kept in the higher cupboards. Regis was focused on not burning breakfast, so he didn't notice right away. 

"One, two, three for Prom, Daddy, and me! Here, Daddy, I can't climb down with these in my hands." Noctis held the plates out to his father. Regis' eyes practically popped out of his head. He put the spatula down on the counter to grab the plates and put them aside so he could get Noctis off of the counter! "Noctis Lucis Caelum, we do not climb on things inside the house." He lowered his son to the floor and then clutched at his knee. 

The combination of lifting and awful weather had left his joints in a lot of pain. "Sorry, Daddy. Are you okay?" 

"Yes, just don't do that again. I don't want you to fall from a high place." Regis ruffled Noctis' hair. 

"Daddy, what's that smell?" Prompto furrowed his brows and sniffed the air. It smelled like-

"Aah! The eggs!" Regis rushed to turn off the stove. Whew, he had only let a little bit burn. Oh. He scooped out the edible portions... and there were only two servings. Well, he had been determined to cook for his sons, so they could eat it. "I guess I'll have cereal. Here. Does it taste good?" 

Regis blew on a forkful and let each child try some. 

"This is good!" Noctis smacked his lips together as Prompto rubbed his belly. "Yummy in my tummy, teehee!" 

"Glad you like it. Prompto, will you please grab my cane from the room?" Regis served a bowl of cereal after his youngest ran off. He waited with Noctis for Prompto to return before handing each child their food. He held his cereal in one hand and cane in the other. The breakfast parade marched to the dining room. 

They were washing their dishes back in the kitchen when the lights flickered and died. Prompto squeaked and dropped the spoon and the dishrag he had been drying it with. Noctis stuck his arm out and waved it around until he felt a warm body. "Prom, is this you?" 

"No, Noctis, you have my leg." Regis turned off the water. "That's odd... If this is a power outage, which would make sense with all the rain, then the plumbing should be gone too. Hmm, maybe it's just a tripped fuse?" He began feeling his way out of the room using the counter and wall. All that could be heard in the dark house was the step-tap of his cane as he went to get his phone. 

Prompto had stayed frozen in place with his hands over his eyes, biting his lip. Noctis had grabbed onto him when another lightning flash lit up the room. "Prom, remember, the daemons are only in the video games." 

"R-right. Right! I'm not scared! B-besides, you're here, so nothing can hurt me anyway! Let's go to our room. We can use our light up Captain Cactuar guns." Prompto stood up a bit straighter as Noctis released him from the hug. "Good idea, Prom. Those are pretty bright. But... How do we get to the room? It's very dark." 

Lightning flashed again, lighting the room for a second. 

"We can move when there's light, Noct!" Prompto readied himself for the next flash. When it came both boys stepped forward until it was dark again. "Noct, there's a wall coming up, so we have to be careful to get to the door." 

"Prom, now!" Noctis passed through the door and heard an 'oomph' next to him. "Did you walk into the wall anyway?" 

"...yes." Prompto felt his way to the door and passed through. They waited for the next flash. Noctis tripped on the edge of the hallway carpet. "Did you just-"

"You didn't see that! I'm okay!" Noctis stood back up, embarrassed. He was supposed to be strong, not clumsy!!

"Okay..." 

They inched forward ever so slowly. They were halfway through the hall when Regis reappeared with the phone flashlight shining in front of him. "There you are. Come, let's all go to my room and just relax on the bed after I call the electrician for advice." The Caelums went to the master bedroom to do just that. 

Prompto and Noctis snuggled under their father's blanket as he spoke with someone he kept calling Holly. Regis hung up and sat on the bed. "I'm going to turn the phone light off so I don't drain all of the battery. Is that okay?" Regis knew his anxious baby was probably uncomfortable with all this darkness. 

"It's okay, Daddy. Noct is right here. And you too! So I'm okay. ...Thank you." Prompto finally stopped biting at his lip. 

Noctis moved over so Regis could lay down. The father settled in between the boys, wrapping an arm around each sons' shoulders and pulling them closer. "You know, Holly started at EXINERIS when you two were still very little. In fact, our house was her first solo job. Oh, do you boys even remember who I'm talking about?"

They shook their heads before remembering that Daddy couldn't see in the dark. It was okay though, Regis had felt the motion and he knew the answer was negative. "Well, I'm not surprised you don't remember. It was just before Prompto turned four. Noctis, you were so excited because we were installing new lights in the living room. You said it was your brother's present, haha..."

~0~

"DADDY! HELP! Stay back, Prom! I won't let it bite you!" Noctis went to stomp on the vile beast threatening his baby brother. 

"N-n-oooo-ooccc-ttt! It's-s m-moooovvin-nnng clo-clos-seeerrr! Whaaaa-aaaa-aaaahh!" Prompto stood there crying and watching Noctis try to get rid off the spider. 

It was indeed crawling towards them. Noctis smashed his foot down but he missed. The arachnid decided to go the other way. Regis entered their bedroom, a bit out of breath. "What's wrong!?" 

Noctis pointed at the escaping bug. "That spider is bothering us! Help!" Regis grabbed a tissue and put it next to the spider. It crawled onto the paper and Regis scooped it up to put outside. When he came back he found Prompto sucking his thumb and Noctis hugging him. "Did it bite you?" 

"No, Daddy. That was just a yucky bug and I hated it lots and lots." Noctis stuck his tongue out. 

Regis smiled. "I'm glad you're both okay. You don't need to be upset now." Regis put a hand on each child's head. Prompto took out his thumb. "Daddy? I don't like bugs." 

"I know, Prompto. Come. The electrician will be here after breakfast, and Monica said she was going to bring new books with her today. Would you boys like to read those while I help the electrician in the living room? Your nanny should be here soon." Regis lifted both children and carried them to the dining room. 

After breakfast the boys went with Regis to the living room. They were playing with their chocobo plush, taking turns pretending to ride it. When Monica arrived they sat with her to check out the new books she had promised. "Do you want to read the shapes one or the color one first?" 

Noctis held up the book that was covered in different shapes. "This one, this one!" 

Regis pocketed his phone when the doorbell rang. "Oh, there's the electrician. Monica, would you mind taking them to their room? They probably can't be in here while the new lights are being installed." 

"Okay, boys, let's move all this to the room." Monica gathered the books and carried them to the shared bedroom, two tiny males trailing behind her. They were about to start reading again when Prompto realized he had left the chocobo plush in the living room. "Noct. Chocobo is in the living room." 

Monica held the book open, but didn't read anything aloud yet. "Go on, Prompto, grab it. I'll wait to start the story." 

The blond darted back to the living room, scanned the floor, ah! There it is. Prompto was picking it up when Regis walked into the room again with the electrician. He had been showing her the fuse box so she could turn off what she needed. She had worked her magic already, but oblivious Regis didn't realize. "Okay, and this room is connected to the same switch, so would we have to turn off two or..." 

"Oh no, Mr. Caelum, I already turned off the power for the entire house. It's safer that way. I guess you didn't realize because it's so sunny and all your lights are off, haha. Oh? Who's this cutie?" Holly noticed the little boy half hidden behind the couch, clutching a chocobo doll and watching her warily. 

"Prompto, what are you doing back there? Come, let's go back to your room. Where's Noctis?" Regis gestured for Prompto to come out from his 'hiding' spot. As he emerged Holly knelt in front of the boy. "Hi, sweetie, I'm Holly. I'm going to be working in here, okay?" 

Prompto stuck his thumb in his mouth as tears started falling. This lady was a stranger, and she was too close and her voice was loud, and he was kind of trapped because she was blocking the way to Daddy. "Ah! Don't cry! I'm not going to hurt you!" Holly held her hands up to show she meant no harm. 

Regis moved to pick his son up. "Prompto, it's okay, she's going to put the new lights in. Remember? We talked about this." The blond just shook his head as Holly stepped closer to see if he was okay. 

Noctis chose then to appear. "Prom!? Where are you? Monica is telling me to wait but you were gone for too long!" He saw Prompto crying despite Regis trying to comfort him. "Prompto! Daddy, why is he crying? Did this lady hurt him!?" Noctis glared at the new person in his house. She just smiled and said hello. "Oh, you have two boys? How sweet!"

"No, Noctis, Prompto's not hurt. But he won't tell me what's wrong. My son, why won't you tell me?" Regis gently tapped Prompto's wrist, nonverbally asking him to remove the thumb from his mouth. The little boy just used his other hand to point at Noctis, waving the chocobo doll in his general direction. He tried to wiggle out of Regis' arms, and the father knelt so he could put Prompto down. He knew Noctis would be able to coax an answer out of the blond. 

"Prom, why are you sad?" Noctis grabbed Prompto's arm to lead him out of the room. He was still clutching the chocobo plush. The upset child waited to pull out his thumb once he couldn't see Holly anymore. "That lady is scary." 

"She didn't look scary to me... Just loud. We can be loud too, so then she can be scared instead of you. Let's go roar, Prom. That'll scare her!" Noctis smirked deviously. 

"But Noct, I-" Prompto hurried to catch up as Noctis ran back to hide next to the living room doorway. He tripped and dropped the chocobo. Prompto got back up and stood next to his giggling brother. 

"Ready? Onetwothree GO!" Noctis datrted out and into the living room. "RAAAWWWR!" Prompto peeked his head in as Noctis roared. "rawr..." 

Holly had looked up when she heard Noctis barge in, but she wasn't scared. No, she had started chuckling. She lost it at Prompto's tiny mimicking of the older boy. Regis put a hand to his forehead before moving to usher the boys back to their room. "My apologies, I'll find something to occupy them and then I'll come back to help."

"Hahahaha, don't apologize. They're adorable, haha. Oh, and please don't worry about me. I can get this done quickly, you don't need to help. Thank you though." Holly didn't want to be rude, but Regis' 'helping' consisted of questions about every step of the job she had come to do. She hadn't even started removing the old light fixture to put in the new one yet. 

"Okay. Come, my sons, let's let Holly do her job." Regis lifted both boys. Prompto snuggled against his father while Noctis glared over Regis' shoulder. He was a bit upset that Holly didn't get scared. His perfect revenge had been ruined. 

The Caelums ran into Monica in the hall. "I was just coming to get you two, it was taking awfully long to fetch that toy." Safely deposited in their room, Regis planted a kiss on each child's head. "I'm going to see if lunch is ready. I'll be right back."

It was ready, so he trudged back to their room, stepping over the doll in the hall. He was used to toys being left in random places, and he had developed the parental talent of not-tripping-on-messes. "Boys, please pick up the chocobo doll and wash up for lunch."

"Lunch!? Come on, Prom, let's eat!" Noctis ran to the sink, Prompto not far behind. They completely forgot about the first half of Regis' request. 

As the boys ate Regis had tried to offer Holly some food. He felt that if someone came into his house then he needed to feed them. The electrician politely declined. Twice. Really, she was okay. 

Noctis marched back to the bedroom. "I want to nap." Prompto climbed onto the bed and waited for Noct to join. He was busy taking his shoes off, so Prompto sat on the edge of the bed and tried to get his shoes off too. "Help. It's not working!" Monica opened the laces so Prompto could take off his sneakers. Noctis climbed up as the blond freed his feet. "Please can we use the coeurl blanket? It's soft." Monica covered them with the requested blanket, the one with cartoon thunder kitties lounging across the fabric. The older boy drifted to dreamland immediately. The youngest lay there in his brother's arms as he slowly fell asleep. 

Regis had gone to do work in his office, peeking in on his children and the electrician every fifteen minutes. Holly was finished when he checked the third time. She turned the house's power back on to test the light. It worked! She cleaned up her tools and put them in her truck. She came back to have Regis sign off that she was done. "May I use your bathroom?"

"Of course. It's down the hall." Regis stood in the room examining the new light fixture as she walked off. It really looked nice. Like, he should've had this done ages ago, the room was a lot brighter even though it was one of those energy saving bulbs, and-

"A-AH!" Regis turned when he heard Holly scream seconds before a loud thump echoed. Holly cursed as Regis rushed into the hall. He saw the electrician and the chocobo doll on the floor. The toy was smooshed into a crumpled pile and dirty from Holly's work boots. 

"Are you alright!?" Regis offered a hand to help her up. 

"I'm okay, I just stepped on this- Oh no. I am so sorry, I've ruined it, ah! My back! Ooh, that's painful!" Holly tried to stand up on her own, grabbing the squished toy as she plopped back into a sitting position. 

Of course, the boys emerged from their room at this exact moment. They had woken up from their nap due to Holly's scream. Noctis gasped. "Our chocobo!" Prompto hid behind his brother after Noctis stormed over to confront the toy-destroying, Prompto-scaring home invader. 

Regis cut off the anger before it could be expressed. "Noctis Lucis Caelum. Look at me." Both boys and Holly turned to listen. "I asked you to pick this up earlier. Please apologize to Holly, she tripped and got hurt because of it." 

Prompto blurted out an apology, remembering that he had dropped the doll. "Sorry! I didn't mean to! I tripped and it fell! Sorry!" He ran over to hug Holly. He didn't want her to be hurt, even though she was loud and unfamiliar. 

Holly patted his back as he clung to her. "It's okay, I should've been watching where I was going. And I'm sorry too. I didn't want to mess up your doll." Prompto let go, and accepted the crumpled chocobo. He handed it to Noct. Big brother could fix anything! And if he couldn't, then Daddy could! Right?

Noctis tried squishing the fabric and filling back into its original shape. It was lopsided and still dirty, so he handed it to his father. Regis took it. "We can wash it. It will be okay then."

Holly stood up. "Oh, that's a cramp. Ooh. I should probably go to a doctor." Regis cringed as she limped out of the house. "Send me the bill for your medical examination. It's the least I could do..." 

The electrician laughed. THE Regis Lucis Caelum paying for her doctor visit? Well... Maybe she should take him up on the offer. Gil obviously wasn't an issue for him, he had a nice house and his company was very successful... No. She would just get workman's compensation to cover the bill. EXINERIS had good insurance too. "No, I can't accept your gil. I ruined your sons' toy, after all. Haha, let's call it even!" 

She drove off. 

Regis took his sons inside so they could wash their toy. 

~0~

"What happened to the chocobo doll, Daddy? It's not in our room anymore, and I don't remember seeing it in our baby boxes." Noctis sat up. They had been leaning against Regis for the entire story. 

"Well, we tried to wash it, but the dryer messed up the chocobo's outside. And then we discovered that the washer had ripped a hole in the seam. The doll slowly lost filling for weeks after that. Haha, no matter how many times we shoved it back in... It just kept leaking. Prompto had a trail of fluff everywhere he went. You refused to let go of the doll. Of course, Noctis supported your unnatural attachment. I had to wait until you were sleeping the day it was empty in order to get rid of it. I felt so guilty when you were sad that it was missing, but it had been past time to let it go." 

Prompto sat up too, pouting. "Oh, so that's where Chocobo went. Hmph. Not nice, Daddy." 

The doorbell rang, and Regis grabbed the phone again to navigate through the house with its light. The boys stayed in bed while their father went to talk to the electrician. 

"I like when Daddy tells us stories from when we were little. Well, little-er." Prompto stretched out before settling. Noctis rolled onto his belly. "Yeah, me too. What do you wanna do when the lights come back?" 

"More video games?" 

"Good idea!" 

It only took ten minutes for the electrical issue to be resolved. True to their word, Prompto and Noctis enjoyed the return with some gaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I had never used Holly, or Tony, or Ezma and Kimya, or Alessio... Time to remedy that!


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another double chapter, but I need to finish editing the second half. It will be out tomorrow, promise!

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Noctis adjusted the stupid clip-on tie. Prompto fidgeted as Regis buttoned the top of his dress shirt. He looked up so his father could properly put his tie on too. "Why did we shower early and get dressed so fancy?" 

"Because we are going to eat dinner at a new restaurant with the Fleurets and the Amicitias. We're also picking up Ignis. Mr. Scientia has to work late on a case, and he asked if Ignis could sleep over." Regis had immediately agreed after the boy's uncle had asked. His request had been hesitant, but Regis felt that he owed the man. Mr. Scientia had taught his sons how to read, after all. Besides, Regis' sons loved playing with the smart lad. 

"Iggy gets to stay at our house!? So cool!" Prompto clapped. Noctis pumped his fist before asking if Gladio was staying over too. 

"I did not ask his father. We can ask at the restaurant, but please don't be upset if your friend can't stay over." It would be understandable if Clarus said no, he wouldn't have any of Gladio's gear. Regis finished getting his sons ready for their dinner date. 

-o-

Ignis and the Caelums arrived at Tony's at precisely five fifteen. 

Clarus and Sylva were already there with their children. "Don't worry, we haven't eaten yet. We did order, though." Clarus went on to describe a bit of the establishment's history. Jared had told him about the owner's culinary school days and how it had always been his dream to open a restaurant. The children tuned out the boring adult chatter. 

Regis ordered food for himself and the three boys in his care during the restaurant's introduction. Noctis waited very patiently for a break in the conversation before just interrupting. "Excuse me, Mr. Clarus, can Gladio sleep over?" 

"I'm sorry, but not tonight. Gladiolus is actually grounded, but he was allowed to come to our group outing tonight because it is rare that we all get together like this." Clarus spoke evenly, there was no lingering anger at his son. Gladio cast his eyes down as he explained. "I bopped Iris on the head because she tried to take my favorite behemoth plush." 

Iris chimed in. She was speaking clearly now, and was at the age where getting her to be quiet was the real miracle. "Gladdy is so mean sometimes! But I love him even though he's a stupidhead, and-" "Iris!" 

"Yes, Daddy?" Clarus pinched the bridge of his nose. "Don't call your brother names." 

"Okay! Sorry Gladdy." Iris turned her attention towards Luna and began gushing about her dress. "I love the little blue flowers on the bottom! Daddy says I can't wear white because I'm messy, haha, that's so funny cuz Gladdy is messy too! We match, Lulu!"

Once again, Prompto was glad that Noctis wasn't ever mean to him like that. Hitting and namecalling? How horrible! Ignis just watched, fascinated. He only lived with his uncle, so he didn't understand all this sibling stuff. 

Ravus groaned, irritated by how long it was taking for the food to arrive. "Mom, I'm starving!" Sylva shook her head. "They have to make the food. Darling, they are back there in that kitchen making food for everyone in the restaurant. That takes time." 

The children looked around at how packed the building was. It wasn't opening night, but it was still within the first week of business and Tony's had been getting excellent reviews. Luckily the tables were spaced out enough that the room didn't feel suffocating. Tony's was also classier than most restaurants, so the clientele wasn't boisterous. The party of Caelums, Fleurets, Amicitias, and Ignis currently seated at the largest table were actually making most of the noise. (That's what happens when there are seven children and only three adults shushing them. Things get a little noisy.)

Prompto played with the end of his tie as Ignis told him about a new book he had read. "Even the hero's dad was cool! He had friends who grew up and helped people, and one of them was even a chef! That's what my uncle calls me, his little chef!"

Noctis and Prompto giggled. "Yeah, you always say 'I've come up with a new recipe!' and then you write it down. That's what chefs do, right?" 

Gladio added to Noctis' imitation. "You said it wrong! Iggy always says 'recipeh'! It's cuz he's fancy!"

Noctis nodded. "I've come up with a new recipeh!" Prompto held up his hand triumphantly. "That's it!" 

Ignis laughed. "Well, you guys always say funny stuff too!" He pointed to each of his friends as he imitated their catchphrases. "Fishing is not boring! It's relaxing, like sleeping! Now, it's picture time! Did you make a cup noodle recipe yet?" He faltered when he got to Luna as he went around the table. "I don't know what you always say..." 

Luna pursed her lips. "We need to hang out more! I mean, you're friends with Noct and Prom so you're my friend too. I think we should play together in school more, okay?" 

Prompto nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! Noct and I are lucky that all of you are our bestest friends!" 

"Bestest isn't a word, Prompto." Ignis giggled. 

Ravus, who had been trying to participate in the adult conversation (he was a big boy, practically an adult himself, he thought) interrupted everybody to whine about how Iris kept trying to take his napkin. "Leave it there! You have your own!" 

Iris yanked it away. "I need it, it's my blanket." She put the cloth napkin on her legs. The food finally arrived, and Ravus lost interest in getting his napkin back. 

There was a peaceful moment where everyone was chewing, but then it ended. Quickly. 

Luna spilled some water on her dress, and her mother flew into action. Regis flagged a waiter to let him know that they needed a mop or extra napkins or something, anything absorbent would do. 

Seeing the water dripping down to the floor made Ignis realize he needed the bathroom. "Mr. Caelum, um, may I go to the restroom?" 

"Oh! I need it too, Daddy!" Prompto scooted off the chair to follow his father and his friend. "Come with us, Noct." Noctis was already off of the chair. He grabbed Prompto's hand and the back of Regis' shirt. Ignis held the blond's other hand and the potty train departed. The single file navigated through the tables and chairs occupied by the other patrons. The bathrooms were by the kitchen, and they had to avoid a few scurrying waitresses. 

The three boys conducted their business, and Regis lifted each child so they could wash their hands. "Ooh, hold on. Give me a second." Regis leaned against the counter and stretched out his leg. He should've brought the cane. 

When they finally exited the bathroom the group had to stand pressed against the wall as a cart of food was rolled out of the kitchen. A beautiful cake was on top, and a man in a nice blazer was fussing over it as it was transported to the recipient. One of the waiters assured 'Tony' that it would be loved. 

Wait, this was Tony? The same Tony that the restaurant was named after? 

The restaurant's namesake noticed the four standing aside. He ushered the wait staff and the cake away. "Sorry about that, Mr..."

Regis shook Tony's hand. "Regis Caelum. This is a lovely establishment."

"Regis Caelum? Regis Lucis Caelum? Oh, wow, it's an honor to have you here. When I took my business classes to start this place I actually did a research paper on some of your earlier work, Mr. Caelum." Tony noticed the boys crowded around Regis' legs. "Hello! Who are these fine young lads?" 

Regis gently tapped each child's head as he introduced them. "Noctis, my eldest son, Prompto, my youngest son, and their friend, Ignis." Regis started to move back towards the table with the children. Tony followed. 

Clarus greeted the owner when the Caelums and Ignis returned to their seats. "Ah! Tony, Jared told me a lot about you!" 

"Good things, I hope!"

Gladio started whispering to his friends as his father spoke. "What took you guys so long? Did you poop?" 

The other three shook their heads, embarrassed as Luna, Ravus, and Iris giggled. "No, that guy started talking to Daddy." 

'That guy' heard Noctis, and remembered that he had stickers in his pocket. He pulled them out and let each child pick one. Prompto and Luna picked a tomato sticker. Ignis, Ravus, and Iris grabbed a broccoli one. Gladio chose a celery one. That left one type of sticker in the little booklet. 

Noctis frowned as Tony handed him a carrot sticker. "Thanks." He waited until the adult entered another boring conversation. "Psst, Prom, let's switch." 

"Okay! Here, Noct!" Prompto put the sticker on Noctis' tie. 

Dessert arrived, and Tony finally said goodbye. Sylva was the first to stand up when the moogle themed cheesecake was all gone. "Goodnight. We really must be going, it will be past bedtime when we get home." 

"Aww, bye everyone." Luna blew kisses to her friends. Ravus just waved. 

Clarus nodded. "Yeah, better get my goblins to sleep. Iris gets mighty cranky if she doesn't get enough rest." Gladio was pulled into a group hug. "Okay, stop! Guys, I'm too tough for cuddles. Right, Dad?"

Regis gathered his boys and went to pay for their portion of dinner just as Clarus and Sylva had done before them. Prompto and Noctis held Ignis' hands as they waited at the front podium. The young man running the register began apologizing profusely. "Sorry, the receipt printer is messed up and it freezes the system sometimes. Please let me reboot so you can pay for your food. So sorry, this issue should be resolved quickly."

"It's alright. We can wait for a little bit, right boys?" Regis smiled as they agreed to be patient. 

"Iggy, I can't wait to have our sleepover! We can play video games all night, probably, and then we could make a blanket fort to sleep in." Noctis was already planning which game they'd play first. Prompto yawned as Ignis shook his head. "Uncle says bedtime is at seven thirty because growing minds need sleep. Tomorrow is another day, so that is when we'll get to play." He repeated the rhyme he said with Mr. Scientia at night. 

The register issue was finally taken care of, and the group headed towards the Regalia. They crossed the parking lot. The Fleurets and the Amicitias were long gone. 

As they drew closer to the Regalia Regis noticed a little red car start its engine. Two people stepped out of the vehicle. 

Something was wrong. 

Regis pulled the car keys out of his pocket. "Boys, get behind me." Noctis immediately latched onto Prompto to pull him behind Regis. Prompto snagged Ignis as the two figures came closer. 

"Cousin, how I've missed you!" 

No. 

No. No. 

He should be in jail!? How did he get out so soon?? 

Regis opened the door. "Get in the car." 

Aldercapt spoke up from next to Ardyn as the children moved to obey. "Ah, yes. Be good little boys and get in the car. I need to speak with dear Reggie." 

Ardyn counted as the boys scrambled to get inside the Regalia. "Three brats? What's with the extra?" 

"That's not important, we don't need him. Now, Regis, I want that-" Aldercapt's demands were cut off by Regis slamming the door closed behind Noctis. The kids couldn't hear what was being said now, as Aldercapt wasn't yelling. 

They could tell that Regis was angry though. 

Prompto pulled out his phone to call the police. Noctis scowled at Ardyn, who was watching them through the window as the other adults argued. Ignis was climbing up front to roll down a window. Once opened, he asked Mr. Caelum to pass the keys.

Regis handed them over, still fighting with Aldercapt. "- or how you managed to get this criminal loose, but don't think for a second that threatening my sons-" 

Ignis closed the window again and locked all the doors, ready to unlock if Mr. Caelum tried to get in. He didn't want the other two to barge in though, so he kept a firm grip on the keys. 

Prompto hung up. "The cops said they're coming. Noct, I'm scared." He started biting his lip. "It's okay, Prom, Daddy will stop them. And the police are driving here." 

Ignis nodded. "I'm scared too. But you have to think even if you're scared, because that can help keep you safe." 

All three boys startled as Regis was slammed against the car, his back blocking the window. Ardyn dragged him off of the door and threw him to the ground. Aldercapt kicked his knee, which exploded with pain. 

Regis glanced up at the three horrified faces in the window. He shook his head, mouthing 'don't'. He knew Noctis would be eager to fight, but the boys were safe in the car. 

Aldercapt rapped on the glass. "Open up!" Noctis rolled the window down just a crack. "LEAVE MY DADDY ALONE!" 

Ardyn kicked Regis' knee again. "Aww, too bad you don't have your cane. I bet you're wishing you had some kind of weapon to defend your sons. Oh well." He leaned close to the cracked window. "Open the door, or your precious father will suffer a lot worse than a few kicks." 

"DON'T!" 

Ardyn reared his foot, ready to kick. 

"STOP!" Noctis opened the door, praying the police were close. 

"Noctis, close the door! I'll be fine, close the door!" Regis tried to get up, but Aldercapt kicked his stomach this time. Ardyn rolled his eyes and yanked the door open all the way. He reached in, pushed Noctis out of the way, and grabbed Prompto's wrist. He knew that Noctis would follow as he pulled the blond closer to lift him out of the car. Aldercapt had told him all about Drautos' attempts and had relayed how neither boy was as helpless as when they first tried to kidnap them. Still, the smaller boy was an easier target. Especially since the older one was determined to keep him safe, that meant he would be nice and obedient. 

"Get off! Noct, help!" Prompto kicked, trying to hit where Cor had taught him. It was hard though, the man was lifting him up so his legs just swung and hit air. Ardyn laughed and turned him around so he was pressing Prompto's back against his chest, arm around the boy's midsection. The blond stayed wiggling and pushing against the iron grip around his tummy. 

Noctis charged at Ardyn, but his arm was grabbed by Aldercapt. Noctis immediately whirled and tried to punch. That arm was caught too. He struggled and tried to kick, but Aldercapt sidestepped while holding his arms. They engaged in an awkward and tiring dance as Noctis continued trying to land a hit. 

Ignis, who had been banging his fists on Ardyn's leg, was pushed down. He landed on his butt next to Regis. The distraught father was still coughing and trying not to pay attention to his knee's intense pain.

Ardyn carried Prompto off as Aldercapt struggled to get Noctis to follow. "Give me back my Prompto! Leave my Daddy alone! Get off of me! Ignis, stay with Daddy! Don't let him get hurt anymore!" 

"Your brother's a bossy little thing, isn't he, Prommers?" 

"Shut up! Shut up shut up shut up!" Prompto knew that wasn't nice to say, but right now he was panicking too much to care about manners. 

Ignis stopped running after them to go back to Regis. He was just now pulling himself up into a sitting position, and Ignis grabbed onto his arm. "Get up, get up! We have to help them!"

"Get back here! Give me back my sons, damn it!" Regis leaned against the car as he painstakingly got on his feet, Ignis still trying to pull him up. 

He yanked out his phone as his sons were put in that damn red car. Ignis frantically informed him that Prompto had already phoned the police. 

The father and friend entered the car as the villains drove off with Prompto and Noctis. Regis tried to start the Regalia, but it spluttered. He got out and was just hobbling to lift the hood when the police arrived.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, as promised!

Prompto was still kicking and wiggling, but Ardyn just tightened his grip around the squirming child. Noctis screamed every curse word he knew as they were forced to leave their assaulted father behind. 

Ardyn shoved Prompto into his car and the blond darted across the seat to try to open the door on other side. Aldercapt was climbing in right behind him though, dragging a still fighting Noctis. Before Prompto could lift the lock, like he had done before, Ardyn started the car and drove off. 

Aldercapt let go of Noctis. There was nowhere for him to run to now. 

Noctis scrambled past Aldercapt to sit between him and Prompto, who had put a seatbelt on once the car started moving. The evil businessman moved over so Noctis could put on the middle seatbelt. 

"why d-did you hurt daddy?" 

Prompto was barely audible. Aldercapt taunted the frightened boy. "Didn't your father teach you that you need to speak clearly?"

Noctis helped his brother out. "WHY. DID. YOU. HURT. DADDY?!" Aldercapt laughed. "Such poor manners your children have, Reggie." 

Ardyn chuckled from the driver's seat. "You'll have to forgive my family members, they're just hapless children. It's not their fault you have a problem with Cousin Regis."

Noctis pointed at him. "You're supposed to be in jail! The police arrested you!" Prompto squeezed Noctis' hand and whispered, voice quavering. "Noct, please stop yelling. What-t if? What if they get mad and h-hit you?" 

There was really no reason for him to try and whisper. Everyone in the car heard his worried statement anyway. 

"Oh, Prommers, still as skittish as the day I met you. To answer your question, Noctis, I have lots of friends." Ardyn smirked. 

"That doesn't make sense! You need to go back to jail!!"

Aldercapt sighed. "Shush. I convinced the right people to reopen his case. He was able to get a more favorable outcome, and our partnership resumed. Now quiet, your unnecessary yelling is giving me a headache. Are all children this annoying?"

Noctis wanted to punch him so bad. But Prompto was right. Cor had said that making bad guys angrier was not safe. Especially since they were still in a moving car with nowhere to escape to. 

Prompto, for the first time in months, stuck his thumb in his mouth. He leaned against Noctis as his older brother turned to comfort him. "I'll figure out how to get us back to Daddy. He's okay, Ignis is with him and Iggy's smart. He'll help Daddy somehow."

"That other brat? What could he possibly do?" Ardyn glanced at the boys in the rear view mirror. He shook his head when he saw Prompto. "Tsk tsk tsk, you're still doing that? You're beyond the age when thumb sucking is acceptable." 

Noctis glared at the back of the man's head ineffectively. Prompto just squeezed his eyes shut, and the car fell silent for the rest of the ride. 

-o-

The red car parked behind a large office building. 

Ardyn opened the door and took Noctis from Aldercapt, who had reached over to grab the children's forearms. There would be no darting past anybody on his watch. 

The businessman walked behind Ardyn with the blond, and they all entered the building with a quick keycard swipe. It was dark in the halls, the only light was coming from a few sconces on the hallway walls. "Good to see the janitors can follow instructions. Let's hope they've left like I told them." 

Aldercapt didn't need any witnesses to this kidnapping. That would spell the end of his company, and his long time rival would win. He couldn't let that happen, Caelum Conglomerate had been stealing his customers for too long! So what if Regis' company offered better deals, and better products, and better, well, everything? It was time to finally outdo the successful businessman, and if stealing two little boys was all it took... so be it. 

In front of the elevator Prompto took out his thumb. "Noct, this place gives me the creeps." 

"I won't let anything happen to you." Noctis wasn't sure how they'd escape yet, but he was determined to get out of this office building. It was odd, this office seemed a lot more evil than Daddy's. In fact, it seemed like a complex, or a mega fortress. He didn't know the layout, it was dark, and he was honestly starting to get a little scared. What if he and Prompto wandered these halls forever? Once they got away from the two stupid heads still clutching their forearms, of course. 

Ardyn chuckled. "Aww, how sweet. You want to protect your dear Prompto. Too bad we have to separate you... Say goodbye, kiddies." He hoisted Noctis up to hold him around his midsection as the boy began fighting. "NO! Get off! Let go! Prompto!" 

"NOCT!" Prompto was dragged into the elevator. "No! Noct! N-noct..." The door closed, and blocked the view of his brother. He whirled around to glare up at Aldercapt. "W-why?" 

"Why what? Take you? Or separate you? Both are simple answers." 

Aldercapt figured he better fill the elevator ride with conversation. It was annoying to just listen to the boy's sniffling. "If your father wants you back then he needs to meet my demands. Getting his new programs before he releases them will be a setback for him, but a wonderful jumpstart for me. As for the separation, well, I can't have you two working together. I've seen in the paper that you two get into this kind of trouble all the time. At least this way, if one of you escapes then I'll still have the other."

The man chuckled. 

After the elavator opened with a gentle 'ding' the blond was escorted to a fancy office. It was filled with dark mahogany furniture, with a few expensive looking trinkets on the coffee table. "Make yourself at home. I'm not sure how long you'll be here." 

Prompto was let go after the door closed, and he moved further into the room to put some distance between him and Aldercapt. Time to wait for an opening. The boy went to look at one of the odd figurines on the coffee table. He held up a statuette made of twisted metal filaments that rose up from the base. It looked like a snake, or a worm. It was creepy. 

Aldercapt piped up from in front of the door. "Do you like it? It was a gift from an old neighbor of mine. Heh, old Verstael was always making those weird little metal sculptures before he went to medical school. He called that piece 'Immortalis'. Ironic, since he told me it was extremely delicate and easy to break."

Prompto intended to put it back nicely, he really did. Breaking it didn't even cross his mind, but as he moved to deposit the statuette in its spot he tripped on the edge of the rug under the table. 

Immortalis went skittering across the floor and several pieces broke off. 

"You little brat!" Aldercapt moved forward to pick up the destroyed figurine and Prompto realized the door was now free. Oh hi there, opening! 

The blond raced out of the door as Aldercapt dropped what he had salvaged. "Hey! Get back here!" He tripped over the same rug that had made the escaping child stumble. 

Prompto pressed the elevator button but kept running down the hall. He made it to the emergency stairs and was safely behind the door when Aldercapt barreled out of his office. He frantically pressed the elevator button, trying to call the car back. 

Prompto crept down the stairs. Where would Noct be? He exited the stairwell on the bottom floor. Time to work his way back through the floors as he looked for Noct. 

Prompto was quiet, but he jumped at every little sound. The water cooler he passed almost gave him a heart attack. 

The little boy came to a corner. He walked around- 

And bumped right into Ardyn. 

"Hello, Prommers."

-o-

Noctis had been trying to smash the door handle ever since Ardyn practically threw him in the unoccupied office. 

He slammed the stapler over the handle again. No good. He kicked the door and screamed, frustrated. Hot tears burned his cheeks. His Prompto needed him. His Daddy needed him. Noctis really really really hoped that Ignis was still with his father. Daddy always needed help when his knee hurt, and it was guaranteed that it was hurting now. Those big fat stupid jerks had kicked right in his bad knee, like they knew it was there. 

Okay, think! Worrying wasn't helping him rescue anybody! Prompto was somewhere in the building, and Noctis knew he was probably sucking his thumb. That made the older brother feel worse. Baby brother only did that when he was terrified. 

Noctis wiped his tears and started looking around the office. Surely something in here would help him. He opened the drawers of a desk that was pressed against a wall. Pens, paper clips, highlighters, no no, not helpful...

He went through the entire desk. In the last drawer he found a keycard. He didn't even bother reading the employee name, he just snatched it up and ran to the doorknob. The lock was on the outside, so he slid the narrow plastic through the door crack by the handle. 

The sensor accepted the card. 

Noctis opened the door and started down the hall. He had seen his brother go into the elevator, so he figured that Prompto was probably up at the top. Daddy's office was upstairs at his job, so Aldercapt's would likely be upstairs here. 

As he made his way towards the elevator he thought he heard Ardyn. He ducked behind a potted plant in the hall. Noctis heard the elevator open and !!!

Was that Prompto's voice!?!

Noctis barreled out, but it was too late. The elevator was already moving up. The little boy cursed and jammed his fist over the button. When the car finally came back it was empty. 

Noctis entered and pressed for the highest floor. He had to stand on his toes and jump a little, as there was nothing to climb on in the small compartment. 

He tiptoed out and into the hall, towards where a light was shining under a door. He stopped. Noctis pulled out his phone, glad that neither adult had thought to check their pockets. He called the police again and told them everything. Pocketing the phone, he continued on. He heard talking, but he couldn't tell what Ardyn? (it sounded like him) had said. But he could make out the next bit, even though it was trembling with nervous defiance. 

Yep, that was Prompto's voice in there. 

"Noct is g-gonna kick your butt! You're so mean and I don't l-like that you keep trying to steal everything. A-and I'm still mad you hurt Daddy and t-took Noct away. But he'll be here soon! And then I'm leaving!"

"Oh, shut up. Go back to your thumbsucking, crybaby. Your precious big brother is too hotheaded to think his way out of his own predicament, do you really think he'll figure out how help you?" That sounded like Aldercapt. What a big jerk!

Noctis took that as his cue to enter. He opened the door. "PROMPTO!"

The first thing he saw was Prompto, sitting on an expensive looking couch. He had his hands anxiously folded in his lap and his head tilted down so that his hair blocked a bit of his view. He looked up as soon as he heard the door open. Aldercapt was at his desk, messing with some metal thing in pieces. Ardyn was leaning against the wall across from Prompto. 

The blond flew towards the open door. "NOCT! You came, just like I believed you would!" They didn't have time for hugs, the two evil men reacted a split second after Prompto did. The boys tore down the hall, skipping both the elevator and the emergency stairs. Noctis grabbed Prompto's hand and pulled him around a corner before whipping out the keycard to enter the first door they came across. It ended up being a small broom closet. 

The slower adults had lost track of them. 

Prompto buried his face in Noctis' chest as big brother stuck his own face into blond locks. They stayed hugging, silent, as Ardyn and Aldercapt thundered past. 

"Damn it! I need to go." The loud footsteps stopped. Why had Ardyn stopped? He didn't know where they were, did he!? The hug grew tighter, and Noctis quietly shushed Prompto's tiny whimper. 

"What do you mean you need to go!?" 

"I saw the little one call the cops while you chatted with my cousin. He hasn't shown up with your demands yet, so he's probably being held up by said cops. They've probably gotten the entire story by now and they're sure to be on their way. I'm not going back to jail. Bye."

"But what about the kids!? I can't just leave them here, if they're found they'll blab!" Aldercapt sounded frantic. 

"Should've thought that through better. They would've blabbed even if Regis had been able to meet your ransom. You didn't honestly believe they wouldn't involve the police once you got what you wanted?" Ardyn's voice was smug. "Good thing you paid me first. Bye." 

"Get back here!" 

The boys heard scuffling before a large thump echoed. 

"Oh boys, wherever you are, Uncle's leaving! Watch your step, I dropped some trash on the floor." 

The Caelums waited until the lack of noise was unbearable. Noctis repeated his card trick as Prompto held up his phone light. 

"Wait! Noct, I can call Daddy now. I didn't before because I was scared the bad guys would take my phone."

"Okay. Let's do that when we get out."

"Oh." 

The boys saw what Ardyn meant by 'trash on the floor'. Aldercapt was sprawled out unconscious with a purpling lump on his face. 

Noctis resisted the urge to kick him just like he had done to Daddy. "Come on, Prom. Let's get out of here." 

"Shouldn't we call an ambulance?" Prompto stopped pulling up his father's phone number. 

"I guess." 

-o-

They had gone downstairs, leaving Aldercapt where he was. It wasn't like they could have lifted him even if they wanted to. 

Prompto and Noctis found the cavalry storming through the front door as soon as they stepped out of the elevator. The officer who guided them outside informed them that Regis was safe, that little glasses kid was safe with him, and that they had caught a large red headed male trying to flee the premises. 

The Caelum children were led to where Regis and Ignis were being detained. 

"DADDY! IGGY!" 

Ignis started crying as he latched onto the reunited family. "I was so worried about you guys!" 

"Did they hurt you, my sons?" Regis stopped hugging them to check for injuries, bruises, or cuts. Thank goodness! Nothing marred their skin, and the boys confirmed that the worst they had endured was being moved around against their will. 

Noctis grabbed Prompto's shoulders. "Where did they take you when we got separated? I was in an office, but it wasn't fancy. I found a keycard though." He held it up before returning his hand to his brother. 

"First I went upstairs but then I ran away but then I ran into Ardyn and he carried me to the elevator to go back upstairs and then they kept talking about computer stuff they wanted from Daddy and then you came Noct and they said some mean stuff but-"

"Prompto, slow down! You're okay now. Let's breathe." Regis pulled them back into a hug. He rubbed their backs before needing to sit down in a police car. His knee was shrieking with pain. 

The Regalia's engine had been tampered with, so Regis and Ignis had to be driven over by an officer who listened to everything as they raced towards the missing children. Regis recounted how they had seen Ardyn trying to get in his car as the police arrived and blocked the parking lot exit. Regis had been beyond pleased when the officers tackled the criminal after he tried to just run. He kept that to himself though. 

They were speaking with a deputy when Aldercapt was escorted out of the office building in handcuffs. After what seemed like an eternity, the Caelums and Ignis were driven home. 

-o-

Prompto, Noctis, and Ignis could barely stay awake through their respective baths. All three boys just collapsed on Regis' bed, all tangled together to reassure themselves that everyone was present. 

Regis rubbed his face. He called Cid to let him know about the car. His best friend said he'd tow it tomorrow. Then he called Mr. Scientia with dread sitting in his throat. 

Ignis' uncle listened to the tale. Regis told him how Ignis had sat with him while he panicked. The little boy had tried his hardest to comfort the father by expressing faith in his friends. 'Noct and Prom are smart and tough, they'll be okay! Right?' Ignis had even tried to check on his knee and stomach as they were forced to wait in the cop car. 

"But everyone's safe now?" 

"Yes, Mr. Scientia. Ignis is still welcome to stay the night, but I... I understand if you want to come pick him up." Regis doubted the man would trust him to watch his nephew now. 

"Regis, if I take Ignis home now he'll just be worried about his friends. Let them all see that they are together now, and that time will heal this wound. Besides, their sleepover was ruined. I'll pick Ignis up tomorrow so the boys still get some time together. I'm relieved that no one was hurt, despite the intensity of the situation." Mr. Scientia was worried sick now, but he knew that Ignis, no, all three boys needed each other to overcome this latest trauma. Separating them again so soon would not be conducive to the healing process. 

"I understand. Thank you. Huh. You have a special sort of strength, I would've flown over to snatch my child back to safety." Regis knew he wouldn't have been so forgiving. 

"No, it's not strength. It's trust. I trust that my nephew and your sons will be okay because of who they are. I have seen their growth, from our reading lessons together, and I know they're going to continue to grow into fine young men. I trust you too. You were essential to helping them develop the way they did."

Regis paused. He trusted him? 

"Thank you. It means a lot to hear you say that."

"I mean it. I trust you, and you need to trust yourself too. A father can not lead his children by looking back. You must continue to move forward and grow, despite the past. Good night, Regis. I'll be around for my nephew at noon, if that's alright with you." 

"Ignis is allowed to stay as long as you want. Good night." Regis hung up. He went to peek in on the children once more. Prompto was drooling on Noctis' shirt, which Ignis was firmly clutching. He had his arm over Prompto to accomplish this. Noctis was in a similar position, but he was gripping Ignis' forearm. 

Regis pulled the blanket up over the cuddling dreamers before going to sleep on the couch. There was no more room on his bed.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, this is later and a tad shorter than I wanted. Between work, playing the awesome dlc, and family members visiting, I had less time to write this week :/. But!!! 
> 
> The chapter after this one will have stuff from the festival worked in, so yay! and spoilers I guess? But not yet, they talk about assassins very briefly to set up for next time. That should give everyone enough time to play the festival. Okay, enough rambling from me, lol.

"Again."

Cor folded his arms as all four boys punched the air in front of him. "Now kick."

Ignis had been unwilling to leave after their disastrous sleepover, so Regis had asked Mr. Scientia if he was okay with Cor training him. Ignis then grew excited about the chance to spend more time with Prompto and Noctis. "Can Gladio fight with us too? He is our best friend, and if we all fight together then we'll be invincible!" 

Prompto had insisted they'd be just like video game heroes in a super cool group. Noctis already planned to declare himself leader. 

Clarus had agreed to allow Gladio to train with them, especially since he had already taught his children the basics. Gladio and Iris often got in trouble for practicing fighting moves on each other, but Clarus was just glad that they could defend themselves. School would start in September, and he didn't want Gladio to be bullied by anyone. 

Cor had gladly taken on the extra students. 

Today's lesson was their third. Cor had quickly learned that letting Noctis and Gladio practice near each other was not a good idea. They would start competing, and it had almost escalated into an all out brawl. The resulting time out had put an end to that, but Cor still wanted to keep them separate. He also learned that Prompto and Ignis needed extra help. They had the techniques downpat, but they weren't as strong as the other two. Cor assured them that they would 'level up', as Prompto described it. 

"Alright, good job today. Let's go get some food." Cor practically jumped out of the way of the stampeding children. 

"Can we play your new game that you were telling us about when we got here? The one where you get to hide and climb and stuff?" Ignis happily accepted his granola bar from Weskham as Gladio ripped into his. "Oh! I saw the ad for that game! You get to stab people, and Dad said I'm not allowed to play it because I'm 'impressionable and prone to mimicking'. Whatever that means."

Weskham discretely hid the knife he had been using. "Wait, you stab people in that game? Does Regis know about that part?" The chef was sure the game would not have been purchased for the Caelums if the violence was prevalent. 

Prompto wiped some crumbs off of himself and bit off some more granola from the bar. "Daddy said he was told it was good and that he was sorry he had to go back to work again." 

Regis had managed to take a couple days off to spend with his sons after the ruined dinner date. They had gone to the game store after they had beaten the racing game, and Regis had asked the cashier for some suggestions. (The new employee had no idea it was for the children, and so she had just read off of the top sellers list to sound competent. Regis had no idea what any of the games were about, so he just picked the middle one from the list.) 

Noctis nodded. "He only gave it to us this morning before he left. So we can all play it together!"

-o-

"Do the leap of faith again, hahaha!" Noctis pointed to a building on the screen. Prompto made the little guy scramble up the building and fly off, adding his own sound effects. "Wheeeeeee!"

"There's another guard! Go stab him, hehehehe!" Gladio chuckled darkly. This game was great, he didn't know why his Dad didn't want him playing it. "Hide in the hay, hide in the hay!"

Ignis suddenly had a lapful of controller. "Here, Iggy, your turn. I just like the climbing, I don't want to stab anyone." Prompto went to get another throw pillow from the couch to sit on. They had been playing for a while and his butt was getting numb. Instead of sitting on the couch they had all crowded the television, practically three inches from the screen as the assassin bumbled through the game's world. 

Monica had been popping in from time to time, she had been getting something ready. She peeked in now, and asked the boys to save and follow her to the table. Ignis stopped gleefully shanking templars and the game went off. 

The four children gasped when they entered the dining room. 

Monica had spread out a tarp over the table. There were paintbrushes, and paper, and paint palettes, and oh em gee! Were those little chocobos? 

They moved closer to examine the blank figurines. 

"Here, I think you boys have played enough video games for now. Let's use our creativity and paint, okay?" Monica paused. She had forgotten the smocks. She didn't want the little spectacled kid to get dirty, he had such a nice shirt on... 

"Boys, wait here for one second. Don't touch anything yet, I'm going to get something to cover your clothes with." Monica dashed off, knowing she only had a few minutes before temptation would overcome the excited youths. 

"I'm gonna paint my chocobo purple and give it to Iris! She loves purple. And red. And green. And blue. And..." Gladio proceeded to name the entire rainbow, citing all of the colors as Iris' favorite. Ignis pushed up his glasses as he decided he was going to paint his a lovely blue. Prompto waffled between green and blue before settling on a light candy blue, pointing to the chosen paint waiting on the table. Noctis quickly chose red. 

They started to get impatient. 

Gladio broke first. He took one step towards the table and was quickly scolded by the other three. "Monica said wait!" He ignored them. "I'm just gonna use this clean paintbrush. There's nothing on it, see!" 

Ignis shook his head. "I'm telling." 

"Don't! I'm putting it back, don't tell!" Gladio didn't want to get told he couldn't paint. 

Prompto started humming, and Noctis drummed his hands on his legs to join the song. Ignis pretended to play the piano. "What song is that? I never heard that one, I wanna make music too!" Gladio started drumming like Noctis, but louder. Noctis switched to air guitar. 

"I made it up!" Prompto jauntily whistled a couple of notes. "I made that song too!" He switched to the chocobo song, he had run out of original compositions. 

Monica returned with a terribly stained button up, an old dress shirt of Regis' from the laundry room that had been waiting for sewing (for two years), a hole-filled undershirt, and an oversized shirt that said 'Meteor!'. They were the kind of clothes that should have been disposed of, but some how had stayed in the house. 

Well, Prompto was put into the stained button up. Noctis got his father's old dress shirt. Ignis was put into the 'Meteor!' shirt so all of his outfit was covered. Gladio was put into the hole laden shirt, but Monica turned it around so most of the holes were in the back. 

Alright, ready to paint! 

Prompto pushed the sleeves of his father's old shirt up as far as possible. They slid down again. He pushed them up. They slid down. Again. "Help, please! They won't stay up!" 

Monica rolled them up. Much better. 

While his brother had been fighting with the clothes, Noctis had opened up the bottle of what he thought was red paint. Pink paint glooped out. "Oh." He put the opaque bottle down. Noctis shrugged and used the princess pink anyway. No need to waste it. 

Four tongues poked out as each boy concentrated on his task. Monica smirked at the tiny childish quirk they all shared. 

"I'm gonna paint some food for my chocobo on the paper. Can you pass me the green, Prompto?" Ignis was almost done with his bird. The royal blue steed looked magnificent. 

Prompto grabbed the green paint bottle and leaned over to give it to his friend. Unfortunately, he held up his paintbrush as he stretched across the table, and he ended up swiping his cheek. His freckles were now cotton candy blue. He continued painting, unperturbed by the paint smatter on his face. 

Noctis noticed and giggled. "Prom, we're painting chocobos, not our faces." 

"Hahahaha! Look at me!" Gladio had purposely painted his face after catching sight of Prompto. Monica sighed and went to get something to clean them up. They continued painting for another half hour before they were all done. 

The smocks had done a great job keeping their clothes clean, but the artist's hands were now rainbows. "Hold your hands up, don't touch anything." 

-o-

Washed off and smocks removed, the boys went to play in the Caelums' bedroom. It was almost dinnertime, and Monica had let them know that Regis had texted his expected arrival time. 

"Daddy is coming home from work, but I will borrow the car when he gets here so I can go to work." Noctis sat on the floor and pretended to drive. "When I grow up I'm going to do exactly what Daddy does at his job." 

"Noct, me too! But I'll take lots of pictures of everything so I don't get bored. Daddy has lots of boring papers to read. I read one once and it didn't make any sense. Daddy said I'd understand when I get older, but I don't think so. It was too grown up and I didn't like it." As Prompto babbled on about his experience with his father's work he took photos of his friends. 

"Ignis, what are you doing?" Gladio stopped pretending to flex for the camera. 

The inquiry was ignored as Ignis perused the bookshelf. "Hey, I have this book too. And this one. Ooh, but not this one. May I read it?" 

"Yes, Iggy. That one has nice pictures." Noctis got up off of the floor to pull it out for his friend. They all sat and listened to Ignis read the story out loud. 

That was how Regis found them when he came home. 

His sons ran to hug him, and after a second the other two decided to join. They loved their friends' father too. He was always nice to them, and would listen when either boy had a story. 

"Daddy! Noct and I were nice to our friend guests all day!" "Look, Daddy, Iggy is reading to us!" "Mr. Caelum, we painted chocobos!" "Mr. Regis, Dad told me to make sure I say thank you to you for today!"

"Hello, boys! I'm sorry I was gone so long. Business is booming, but I'm so happy to finally be home." Regis soaked up all the love and attention, feeling the day's stress melt away. 

After Aldercapt's arrest his company had undergone a series of investigations. The amount of corruption that was discovered was staggering. Many of his employees simply quit after hearing about his kidnapping attempt, not wanting to be blacklisted for being in his employ. A lot of these same employees were now applying at Caelum Conglomerate, and Regis had been working with Clarus to create a new department to provide jobs for the sudden overflow of applicants. 

Needless to say, he was EXHAUSTED. 

But he was home now, and it was time to focus on the children currently hugging the life out of him. 

"Let's go eat, okay?" Regis was released and he hobbled after the four dust clouds left behind by the rapidly disappearing children. Aw man, his knee was going to be acting up more than usual tonight. It had been flaring up more ever since its recent abuse at the feet of the two horrid criminals who were now in jail. 

"Galahdian skewers!? Wow!" Prompto gasped at the dining room table, now covered in various bowls containing cubes of vegetables and meat. Wooden skewers lay in the middle of the table, and Weskham was just finishing pouring the drinks. "Yep, I figured you boys could have fun making your ultimate food on a stick experience. There's plenty for everyone, so go crazy!" 

Regis felt the need to remind Noctis to add on some vegetables. "But Daaadddddyyyy...." A few horrible plants were added to his meal. 

Prompto made a pattern of veggie meat veggie meat, and Ignis arranged his by size. Gladio was trying to shove more on the skewer than it could hold. "Gladio, you can make a second one when you are done with the first." 

To Regis' great surprise, nobody was stabbed or accidentally cut. He had been a tad wary when he had first seen what dinner was. 

Clarus came for his son during the meal. He was led to the dining room after Regis had answered the doorbell. "Aw, Dad, I'm still eating." 

"Would you like one?" Regis held up a blank skewer as Clarus wiped his precious messy behemoth up with a napkin. "Hmmmmm... No, I shouldn't. I had dinner with Iris, who is waiting at home with Jared to see you, Gladio. Thank you though." 

"Dad! I have to get my chocobo that I painted and I'm going to give it to Iris! She'll love it cuz it looks like those purple volcano flowers you bought for the kitchen table!" Gladio retrieved the art project from its drying spot in the kitchen. "Oh, wow, great job! I think she'll love it, Gladio." 

Goodbye hugs were distributed, and their rambunctious friend left with his father. Everyone else returned to dinner. 

They were washing up at the sink when Ignis' uncle came to pick him up. The little boy remembered to grab his chocobo figurine before saying his goodbyes. 

"Mr. Caelum? Thank you for letting me play and learn to fight today. I love getting to spend time with you guys." Ignis looked at Prompto and Noctis as he said this. 

"You're like our big brother!" Noctis smiled at the older boy. Prompto nodded. "I love you, Ignis." "Me too!"

"I love you two too. Heehee, two too." All three boys giggled at that as they hugged each other. 

Regis closed the door as Mr. Scientia walked with his nephew to the car. "Did you have fun today?" Regis glanced at the time as his sons excitedly explained their activities. There was enough time for one cartoon before bathtime. 

-o-

Noctis turned around again, and Prompto darted back behind him. "You can't see me! Hahahahaha!"

Noctis whipped around, and Prompto squealed with laughter as he scrambled to hide behind his brother. "I'm gonna get you!" 

"Ah! Daddy, help, Noct is gonna tickle me!" Prompto giggled as he ran for cover. Regis put his hands on pajama-clad shoulders. "Wait. I have a question." 

Prompto stilled for a second to listen, curious and confused as to why his father got so serious. 

Regis' face broke into a ginormous grin. "Like this?" He tickled Prompto, who yelled. "Noct, heeelllpppahahaha!" 

Noctis guffawed at his father's trick. "I'll save you!" He started tickling his father. "Prom, run away now while I'm defeating him!" 

"Noct, look out!" Prompto had leapt onto the bed and was now warning his brother about the coming surprise attack. Noctis didn't stand a chance against his father's onslaught. "Dahahaddddyy! Stop! I'm laughing too much!" Noctis swatted at the wiggling fingers on his tummy. 

"Alright, alright, bed time now. Even though I probably just wound you up." Regis picked a longer book so they'd have time to settle. 

Prompto fiddled with Noctis' pajama shirt as the story was read. He traced the moogles as they both fell asleep. "Night night, Noct. Night night, ..." 

Noctis was already snoring, and he missed Prompto's cut off goodnight. Regis kissed their heads. 

"Sweet dreams, my precious sons."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, next time we'll be working in stuff from the festival dlc. If there's anything you absolutely have to see, let me know! I'll find a way to add it in XD


	40. Chapter 40

"Don't let go." 

Prompto and Noctis nodded, barely listening as they took in the sights. 

This year's family vacation was taking place in Lestallum, a sweltering city that was a four hour airship ride away from Insomnia. The heat was made even worse by the blazing summer sun and the crowds of people thronging through the streets. 

People from all over Lucis had come to enjoy the Assassin's Festival, a celebration of the city's cultural history. The legend of the assassin who had resisted injustices was shrouded in mystery, so a lot of the festival was based of off a top selling video game that had thrust assassins into the limelight. It was a gamer's heaven, several elements from Lestallum's past and the game worked together to create a memorable experience. 

The children were too preoccupied with all the falling confetti to care about the history though. 

"There's the cafe. Cid, Clarus, and Mr. Scientia should be down there." Regis guided his babies down to where all of their friends were waiting. Cindy was already chatting with Gladio, and Ignis was writing down the recipe for the cafe's food. Everybody greeted each other as soon as they were close enough to hear. 

"Sorry we're late, there was a little delay on the airship. Our backpacks were stuck in the overhead luggage compartment. Guess we packed one too many shirts, haha." Regis kept an eye on his sons as he chatted with Cid. The boys had gone to say hello to their friends, who were playing next to the table. Clarus held up a plate of skewers, snagging one to give to Iris. "Here, these are for everyone to take from." 

"These are like the ones we made at your house! But they are greasier so we grabbed lots of napkins already." Ignis closed his journal to take another skewer as the Caelums accepted the food. 

Prompto waved at Cindy, but she was currently laughing at something Gladio had said. Noctis distracted him from trying again. "Look, Prom, the band over there is playing a song from the game!" 

They all oohed and aahed over what they could see in the children's area next to the cafe section. Cute stuffed eagles and giant swirly lollipops and the ever raining confetti made Cindy, Iris, and the boys eager to enjoy the festivities. Cid stopped chewing Regis' ear long enough for Mr. Scientia to point out that the kids were raring to go. 

"Daddy, everyone's in costume. How are you supposed to tell people apart when they all look the same?" Prompto squeezed Noctis' hand as the group stood up to leave the cafe. He didn't want to get lost in such a big crowd, and he remembered his father's earlier plea about not letting go. Noctis was having similar thoughts. "We have to stay together so we don't get lost." 

Regis guided the boys to a cardboard cut out that depicted an assassin jumping at a templar. "Here, isn't this from that game you play? Do you want to take a photo?" 

"Yeah!" Prompto took various combinations of his friends and his brother using the cutout. Noctis took the camera so Prompto could pose too, before handing it to his father so he could pose with his brother. 

Cid smacked Reggie's shoulder. "I'm surprised ya even let them boys play this game. I had to look it up after ya invited us. Didn't think ya'd be okay with all the murdering, and I certainly didn't count on ya being okay with an entire festival dedicated to it."

"Honestly, I'm not. But it's my fault for not researching the game before giving it to them. We already had the discussion about how actions in real life have consequences and that video games are simulations that should not be emulated." 

Regis had also justified his allowance of their continued game playing by assuring himself that they were only stabbing digital pixels, not real people. Besides, it was cute to see them hiding and rolling around as they pretended to be sneaky. 

Prompto would hide in blatantly obvious spots, not wanting to get trapped in the closet again. He was always visible, and Regis had walked by wondering aloud 'oh no, where's Prompto?' more than once. The resulting giggle from the not-so-hidden boy never failed to make Regis smile. Noctis would only hide in two spots, behind the garbage can and behind a few doors. Well, except for that time he had climbed up the bookshelf to lay on top. Regis had almost had a heart attack when he noticed how high up his son was. Climbing was now strictly forbidden. 

They continued on through the children's area, past a few chocobos in a sectioned pen (they stopped to pet them, of course) and on to a Whack-a-Cactuar game. 

"Cactuars? They can't be real ones, right?" 

"No, Regis, I don't think so. Let's ask." Clarus asked the man standing in front of the corral about how the game worked. 

"Oh, the kiddos pick a partner and try to get as many points as possible by taking down the monsters! But if the monster tags you, you lose points. So be careful!" The attendant pointed to a 'monster'. It was a giant costume, and the person inside was sneaking a water break between games. "Yeah, there's no way we could let children fight actual cactuars, haha! Can you say dangerous?"

The adults watched from the sidelines as the kids took turns in pairs. 

Prompto and Noctis chose the toy weapons from the side of the bin and chased after the people in the cactuar suits. "PROMPTO!" "Here I am!" The duo landed hit after hit until the toy gun Prompto was using jammed. Noctis covered him as he ran to pick another one.

Noctis tripped!! 

"Thousand Needles!" The costumed cactuar that he'd been fending off leaned forward to poke him. Oh no oh no oh no oh no-

Prompto fired the toy gun, and the ball hit the cactuar right in the eye! 

Noctis jumped up and followed with a few sword swings. They continued gaining points until one of the cactuars knocked Prompto down when it tried to turn. "Ah! I'm so sorry, little boy! Are you okay!?" 

Prompto sat up, confused. One second he had been battling, the next he was on the floor. Noctis rushed over to pull him up. "Are you okay, Prom!?" He looked him over, tapping on his arms, legs, back, grabbing his face and turning it this way and that and checking his fingers-

"Noct, I'm okay. Thank you." The blond looked at the cactuars hovering over them. "Did we win?"

The attendant, who had been trying to open the gate as soon as Prompto went down, raced in to check on the kids and scold the employees. "Here, kid, take some extra medallions. The prize counter is over there, go on and pick something nice, okay?" He hoped the larger than normal reward for both boys would keep their father from tattling to the festival committee. 

Regis had been right behind the attendant, and he asked his sons to put the toy weapons away. It was time to find a safer game. Or, actually, it was time to check out the prize counter to see what they could get with their medallions. They split from the group, agreeing to meet everyone at The Leville around six o'clock. 

"!!!!! A photo magazine!!?" Prompto's voice pitch was high with excitement. "I see it Prom!" "Noct, I need it! Can I borrow some medals??? Pleeeeeeeeease??" 

Noctis handed over his half of the reward from the cactuar game. "Here, Prom. I love you so I'll share." 

"I LOVE YOU, NOCT!! THANKYOU Thank You thankYOU THANKyou thank you!!!!!" Prompto squeezed the life out of his brother as Regis handed over the necessary medallions. The glossy magazine was practically snatched out of Regis' grip. Prompto gasped as he paged through it, planning to read it all when it was quiet. He couldn't focus with all the chatter of the festival. "Look, a new filter! I can adjust the settings right now and then we can try it out!" 

Noctis held the magazine page open as Prompto fiddled with the colors. Regis watched as they followed the steps. "Oh, that looks nice. Do you want to take a picture with it right now?" 

The answer, of course, was yes. 

The family selfie was saved on the memory card and they continued on. "What is that giant tower, Daddy?" Noctis pointed at the high dive. Prompto pointed and yelled, panicking. "That guy is gonna fall!" 

Regis looked up to see what he was talking about. A man was jumping and falling falling falling PLOOF! He scrambled out of the hay, crowd cheering. "Prom, it's the leap of faith!" 

"Just like in the game!" Prompto was relieved that the man was okay. It really didn't seem safe to land on just hay. It was okay in a video game, but in real life? It just looked scary. The blond had no interest in trying it. 

"I wanna jump, Daddy!" Noctis, on the other hand...

"No! Are you trying to send me to an early grave? Noctis Lucis Caelum, if you were to ever pull such dangerous airborne stunts, I would tie anchors to your feet myself to keep you on the ground." 

The boys giggled as they pictured Noctis trying to go about his day to day routine with giant anvil shoes. Regis shook his head. His son, jumping off of such high places... It was a worrying thought. At least his youngest wouldn't try to emulate his brother, he was afraid of heights. 

The Caelums passed a band, and they stopped to listen. "Here, when the song finishes, give them this." Gil was placed in each child's hand. As soon as the melody ended they stepped forward to present them to the musicians. "Why, thank you! You two are so cute... Say, how about we play a special song for the kiddos, hey fellas?" 

The band started playing a whimsical rendition of the chocobo song, and Prompto and Noctis began dancing. People stopped to clap and throw some gil on the ground in front of them. "Ah! So precious!" "Adorable!" "What sweethearts!" 

Regis beamed. 

When the song ended they collapsed to the ground. "I'm all danced out, Noct." "Me too, Prom. Look at all the gil." "Here, it's only fair if you boys take some, you helped us earn it!" The drummer split the gil between the band members and their impromptu dancers. 

Regis thanked the band, and they walked away. "Oh, look. EXINERIS shooting range? I didn't know the company had a branch out here too." 

"Shooting range? Prompto should try, he's good with his toy guns!" Noctis veered towards the game. "I wanna try too, I think I can win!"

"Sure, you can both try."

"Daddy, you should try too!" Prompto swung both his father's and his brother's hands from his place in the middle. 

"I don't know... I probably won't win... But it's worth a shot, haha. I'll try." 

"You go first then!" "Yeah, you can do it!"

The Caelums stood in front of the counter as the attendant set up the easiest course. Regis passed his cane to Noctis and told the boys to hold onto his pants legs as he grabbed the gun's handle. With a son on each side he began firing. Prompto shouted out tips as Regis missed target after target. "Get the closer ones first! No, the closer ones, Daddy! Go, go, awww..."

"It's okay if you didn't win, Daddy, don't be sad." Noctis stepped forward to take his turn. "I want to do this course!" He pointed at the card that said 'normal'. "Alright, here I go!" 

"Wow, Noct, you're awesome! Ooh, get that one! Aw, man. Oh! Get it get it get it!! Whooo!" Prompto clapped when Noctis just barely passed the score requirement. The winner accepted his medallions and pointed to the 'hard' card. "Prom, do this one!" 

"Okay, Noct!" Prompto decimated targets one after the other. The attendant, Regis, and Noctis were floored. "Prompto! You're amazing" 

"Seriously, how are you hitting all of those?! Even the adults have trouble with this course!?" The attendant had never seen such marksmanship. And from such a tiny boy! 

Regis chuckled when the timer ran out. Prompto had five thousand extra points, and was given extra medallions. "Here Noct, I owe you from the magazine." 

"Thanks Prom, but you didn't have to pay me back. Here, let's give them to Daddy since he doesn't have any yet." 

"Thank you, but you can keep your medallions. Come, let's start looking for a place to eat, we've been playing this game for so long that it's dinner time now." Regis only remembered seeing some food stands back by the city's entrance. They pushed their way back through the crowds towards what Regis thought was the front. 

It wasn't the front of the city. 

The Caelums ended up on a surprisingly deserted street. The father spotted a paper that had a picture of food and lots of exclamation points. "Tostwells? Well, it says it's in the marketplace... says to follow the road and turn. Let's see if we can find this spot." 

They made their way to where all the stalls were covered with tarp. "I smell food!"

"Me too, Prom! Daddy, let's eat there." Noctis counted each stall they passed before forgetting his spot. The sight of a dancing Kenny Crow shocked him into silence. "Uh oh. It's another creepy costume guy."

"That's not Weskham, right? Cuz it was last time but we left Wes at home... He didn't follow us, right Daddy?" Prompto still didn't like giant mascot characters. He was especially wary now because he was sure that there was a stranger in there. Creepy Kenny plus an unknown person inside? No thank you. 

"No, that's not Weskham. If he comes over I'll ask him to move away, I know you don't like mascots." Regis hoped the birdman would not try to interact with them. He ordered some food from a harried chef slaving over a hot cooktop. The area wasn't that crowded, why was this man overwhelmed? Noctis asked, genuinely curious. 

"I've got a bunch of preorders scheduled for pick-up on top of all the customers already here! I should've hired some help!" 

Noctis stage whispered at his father. "Can we help him, Daddy?" Prompto nodded, willing to assist the chef too. Regis smiled. "If he thinks we can. How can we help, sir?"

"Oh thank you! I'll have your food ready in no time and then you can start. Can't have you working on an empty stomach! I only need someone to deliver the food and bring me orders. That will save me time and then I can keep cooking." 

Once the Caelums received and finished their food they began their brief jobs as waiters. Prompto and Noctis ran around carrying the plates one at a time while Regis collected all the orders. The chef gave him the easier job on account of his knee (and he trusted the adult to remember the orders better than the kids). The customers didn't mind waiting for their food now, they all thought it was adorable to see the little boys carefully, cautiously carrying one plate at a time to each hungry patron. 

Noctis ended up delivering some food to Kenny Crow... and nothing happened. He was relieved, he had noticed the Jetty's bottle in his wing. Glad that he didn't get another soda bath, Noctis rushed back to work. 

They were tipped extra gil, and poor Prompto even received a cheek pinch from an older lady who had ordered some offal stew. 

It was six fifteen when the chef called his wait staff over. "Thank you so much! I managed to cook everything while you did everything else." He gestured to the cart next to him. It was laden with packaged food. He tried to pay them, but Regis refused. He actually turned over all of his tipped gil. "Here, you definitely earned it. The food was delicious." 

"Thank you, Mr. ..."

"Caelum. And don't mention it."

-o-

They were late meeting everyone back at the hotel. 

"Where were y'all?" Cindy had been jumping on the patterns on the lobby flooring of the hotel. She stopped when she noticed her friends. Ignis and Gladio stopped making silly faces with Iris to greet their friends too. 

"We were working. Look, I have big muscles from carrying all the plates." Noctis flexed. Prompto copied. "I only spilled a little bit of stew, but the lady said it was okay because I was little and I was doing my very best."

Regis confirmed. "Yes, my sons really helped that chef out. I'm so proud of them." He began chatting with the other adults, and Clarus laughed when he told them about the shooting range. Cid had tried that with Cindy, and even they had gotten a better score than him. 

Ignis asked if they had seen 'The Crossing' as he pretended to tiptoe on the floor. He and his uncle had watched people perform acts of daring-do overhead. "Uncle said I can try when I'm older. I'm too young for funambulism now."

"What does that mean, Iggy?" Gladio listened to he definition before laughing. "It wasn't a tight rope though, it was a metal pipe." 

"Yeah, I didn't get to do anything high up either. I wanted to try the leap of faith." 

"But Noct, heights are scary! And what if you missed the hay pile? That would be bad. I don't want you to get hurt." Prompto pretended to walk along the floor's design too. Noctis' answer was cut off by Mr. Scientia trying to get everyone's attention. 

"The rooms have all been rented. Here are the keys." He distributed said items. "There will be a fireworks show at nine, if I'm not mistaken." 

Clarus called his goblins over. "Come on. Let's clean up and put all of our winnings in our room so we can go right to bed after the show."

Cid, Regis, and Mr. Scientia thought that was a good idea. Prompto, Noctis, Ignis, and Cindy followed their guardians. They were eager to get right back to playing. 

-o-

Everyone had showered and reconvened in the lobby to wait for the fireworks. They all chatted about their day, and the children eventually sat down on the couches. It was getting late and all the walking around was catching up to them. Iris was almost asleep when the fireworks started. 

Brilliant hues tripped and skittered across the night sky. 

Prompto took a picture of his friends lit up by the colors. Noctis noticed, and told him to check out a super cool green one that sparkled and faded. 

When it ended they trudged back to the hotel room, fatigue weighing down every limb. The boys flopped onto the bed, and Noctis yawned. "I had lots of fun today. Thank you for letting us all come here, Daddy." 

"I can't wait to print out our pictures. Hmm, and read my magazine..." Prompto closed his eyes as he snuggled his brother. 

"Yes, today was a good day. Sweet dreams, my precious sons." Regis lay down on the other bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't forget about Loqi *wink wink*


	41. Chapter 41

"Today's the Regalia's fix up day, right Noct?" Prompto zipped up his grey cargo shorts and pulled the red tank top down over them. 

"Yeah! Daddy said Cid was going to make sure everything was still working and that it passed 'inspection'." Noctis put his baseball cap on his head and moved the pushed down bangs out of his eyes. 

They went down to the kitchen, teeth brushed and bellies rumbling. Breakfast was a small slice of orange cake. It was dense and filling, and the boys were happy that they got away with having cake for breakfast. Regis smiled and shook his head. "Cid said there will be other cars at the garage, so we might need to wait a while until it is our turn. Our appointment is at ten, but I told him not to worry if he needs us earlier or later. I know you boys won't mind the extra playtime with Cindy."

-o-

It was the end of June, only about a week after their vacation, but Cindy still asked if they remembered all the fun they had enjoyed. 

"Of course, my favorite part was when ya gave me that fancy wrench ya won from that booth. It was so darn sweet of y'all to give it to me." She went to retrieve her functional memento. 

Prompto looked at the other cars parked next to theirs in the garage as they waited for her to return. Noctis poked him and pointed at where their father, Cid, and two other adults were speaking. Well, and Loqi. He was standing behind Caligo and he wasn't visible until he moved slightly. He looked bored. 

They were all standing by Holly's car, while the Caelum boys had stayed by the Regalia. "Look, Ray-Ray's friend is here. Stay away from him. He made you sad, and I still don't like him."

Prompto nodded. If Noct wanted him to stay away then he'd listen. Big brother was smart (and he didn't want Loqi to be rude to him again). 

They overheard Regis say Holly, and as Cindy was returning she veered off to hug the electrician. The boys moved closer to everyone. "Look, Holly is my friend too! She always tells me funny jokes when I help fix her car, and sometimes she even shares candy with me~"

Holly giggled at the little girl's sing song. "I remembered to bring lollipops today because I knew I'd see you, girl-fraaaand." She pulled a crumpled up bag of lollipops out of her car. She distributed them among Cindy and the three boys. 

"Wow, thank you, Miss Holly!" "Ooh, thank you, a cherry one!" "Y'all are crazy, blue raspberry's the best! Thanks, Holly!" 

Caligo nudged Loqi. "Uh, thanks." The boy watched as Holly put the bag of candy back in her car, also noticing five gil stashed in the center console's cupholder. He smirked. 

This was unnoticed by all, and Caligo went to sit in the waiting room as Cid started with his car. (The mechanic wanted him out first, he was kind of a jerk.) "Loqi, are you coming, or are you staying to play with the other children?" 

"Oh, I think I'll play with the babies today, Dad. I'll make sure they stay out of trouble." Loqi put on his most innocent smile. Caligo left him to his new task. 

Prompto moved behind Noctis. Cindy had no idea about the oldest boy's personality, so she wasn't wary at all. She grabbed his hand to drag him along. "Come on, let's go play!" 

Regis urged his sons to follow. "I'm going to help Cid for a bit. Heh, just like the old days, right, Mr. Hammerproof Thickskull?" 

"Oh, ya need to hush your yap, Reggie." Cid elbowed his best friend. He appreciated the help, and tried hard not to laugh as Regis grabbed a tool belt. "Yer not really dressed for the job though. Ya look like yer gonna build a deck, not tinker with these puppies." Cid smacked the hood of the car as he gestured to his friend's outfit. The light grey button up and black khaki shorts were going to get oily. "Yeah, yeah, you're just jealous I'm better looking than you are..." 

"What!? Why ya little-"

Prompto and Noctis left Regis and Cid to their working and teasing. 

-o-

Loqi put his hands on his hips as he addressed the three younger children he was stuck with for now. "Okay, listen up. We're going to play hide and seek, and there's going to be absolutely no peeking. Got it?" 

"Got it! I wanna count first, pick me, pick me!" Cindy jumped up and down. They were playing on the far side of the garage near a rack of tires. They could see Cid and Regis, and they knew Holly had gone into the waiting room with Caligo. Nobody was really watching them. 

Loqi was pleased about that. 

"Fine. You can count first, little grease monkey." Loqi took off as Cindy started counting. Noctis immediately started scrambling up the tire rack, using the treading on the black donuts as handholds. He made it to the top and lay across. He wasn't visible to the short children, but if an adult walked by they would see him. 

Prompto panicked for a bit. Where could he hide!? He didn't want to climb up where Noct was, and he didn't want to go under one of the parked cars. What about going to hide in the bathroom? Oh, he could hide next to the shelf with all the bolts and screws! Or in the shelf, no one would look there! Prompto ran and pulled out a box from the lowest spot. He crawled into the space and covered his eyes. 

"-Nineteen, twenty!" Cindy started looking. "Found ya, Loqi! It's not really hidin' if ya just sit by Holly's car!"

"Oh no. You got me. Boo hoo. Let's just go get the other two." Loqi pushed his hands into his lumpy pocket. "Did you peek?"

"No, that's cheatin'!" 

"Good."

They went to look for the Caelums. 

Prompto was getting tired of waiting. It was cramped in his hiding spot. A worrying thought popped into his head. What if they never found him? He had pulled the box he had moved in front of him, and he wasn't visible. What if he got stuck!? And no one would know where he was!? He crawled out of the claustrophobia-inducing shelf. 

"Found you, midget." Prompto stopped shoving the box in its rightful spot and turned to see Loqi with a lollipop in his mouth. Prompto was sure he had seen Loqi throw out his stick before... Had Holly given him another? "Where's the other spoiled prince? You two are usually attached at the hip, so you should know where he is."

Prompto shook his head. He would not betray his brother. "That's cheating, Loqi. I can't tell you where Noct is." 

Loqi snatched the glasses off of Prompto's face. "Where is he? If I lose one of you brats I'll get in trouble for not babysitting right." 

"Give those back!" Prompto tried to grab them, but Loqi held them up over his head. "Cut it out! I n-need my glasses! N-Noct! Help-p!" 

Loqi shushed him, hissing. "Shut it, one of the adults is gonna come over. I'll tell them you're not listening and then you'll be sorry." 

"Why are you s-so mean?" Prompto wiped his eyes and tried reaching for the glasses again. 

Noctis had seen everything from his high spot on the tire rack. During all of this, he had started climbing across the rack to get to the workbench nearby. He climbed up onto the shelf next to the workbench, the same shelf Prompto had been hiding in. Loqi hadn't noticed, he was too busy harassing the baby brother. 

Which meant when big brother tackled him from above he was completely surprised. Loqi dropped the glasses and Prompto scrambled to pick them up. No scratches or cracks or bent arms. Phew!

"Don't be mean to my Prompto!" Noctis felt something hard squished between his leg and Loqi's thigh. It hurt, so Noctis moved to investigate. He pulled everything out of the older boy's pocket as Loqi tried to buck him off. The bag of lollipops and the five gil were crushed together in Noct's fist. 

Prompto gasped. "You took Miss Holly's candy!?" 

"Shut up! You're so loud! Get off me, Noctis!!" Loqi finally managed to squirm out from under the pinning weight on his back. "Give it back!" 

Noctis started running, and he almost barreled over a confused Cindy. She had still been searching for everyone. Loqi gave chase, with Prompto not far behind. 

The little blond stopped and then took off towards Regis. "DDAAADDDDYYY!"

Noctis heard him and changed course towards his father. "Daddy, Daddy, LOOK! Loqi took this and he was mean to Prompto and he said shut up and that's rude!"

"Don't listen to them! They're babies, they don't know what they're saying!" Loqi paled when Regis and Cid turned from the engine they had been checking. Well, Cid was checking it. Regis was just passing tools and making conversation. Just like old times...

"Slow down! Loqi did what?" "Quit runnin' around, yer gonna trip on somethin'!" "Guys, wait up! What happened to the game?"

Regis held up his hands defensively. "One at a time!" 

Loqi started speaking before the other boys could. "Noctis tackled me cuz Prompto took the candy and when I told him to put it back they both went psycho!"

Regis quirked an eyebrow. Who did this brat think he was? The father knew that his sons would NEVER behave in such a manner. Noctis was mid-voicing that Loqi was lying when Cid bust out laughing. 

"Hehehehehahaha, oh, yer tellin', haha, yer tellin' me that Prompto, Mr. Goody Two Shoes himself stole something? And Noctis, spittin' image of my oldest pal, in all his protective hard-headedness, attacked ya cuz ya told the 'thief' to put the candy back?" Cid knelt down to Loqi's eye level. "Son, I suggest ya put everythin' ya took back, apologize to Holly and the boys... and Cindy, and then go sit with yer father in the waitin' room."

Regis put a hand on Cid's shoulder. "Wait. Prompto, what actually happened?" He knew the blond would be truthful and wouldn't exaggerate. If he asked Noctis he would get the extra dramatic version. 

Prompto stopped biting his lip. "We were playing hide and seek and Loqi found me and tried to make me say where Noct was but I said I wouldn't cheat so Loqi took my glasses and then Noct jumped down on him and found Miss Holly's candy in his pocket and then Loqi st-started chasing N-Noct and then I came t-to get you and then-n ever-ryone s-started y-yell-ling..." 

Prompto covered his eyes as the tears started spilling. He was in the limelight right after there had been a commotion. It was too much. Why did everyone have to focus on him right now? Noctis pulled him into a hug, glaring at the big fat stupid liar. This was the second time he had made Prompto cry, and now Noctis REALLY didn't like Loqi. 

The thief knew he was caught. "I'm sorry I took the candy and the gil, and I'm sorry I took your glasses and chased you." 

"Wait, you took gil too?" Regis shook his head. "Where is it?" 

Noctis finally unclenched his fist to hand the previously unnoticed items over. Regis accepted it. "Noctis, I will speak to you later about this 'jumping down' business that Prompto mentioned. But for now, thank you again for protecting your brother." Regis knew that to jump down he must have been high up. Prompto wouldn't have used that phrase if Noctis had been on the ground to begin with. 

Regis and Cid walked Loqi over to Holly to have him apologize. 

As they did, Prompto buried his face in Noctis' chest. "I'm sorry I got you in trouble because I had to tell the truth." Both boys knew that climbing was now a no-no, and the blond felt guilty that he had accidentally tattled on his brother. 

Noctis shrugged. "It's okay. Daddy will be mad for a little bit, but I kept you safe so I did a good job. And did you see me?" He was proud of himself for taking down the stupid doodoohead. 

"Yeah, you looked just like a real assassin!" Prompto smiled and took off his glasses to wipe them on his tank top. 

Cindy finally piped up from behind them. She had been watching the entire time, and since she wasn't really involved she just listened. When she saw that Prompto wasn't crying and Noctis wasn't mad anymore she figured they'd be ready to play again. "Can we play assassin's tag? You two can be my targets..." 

-o-

Holly shook her head as they all watched Loqi and Caligo drive off. Loqi was grounded for the rest of the weekend for stealing and lying. "Thank you for trying to return it instead of just splitting the candy with him." Cindy hugged her leg. "We wouldn't do that to ya, Hollylolly."

"Yer car is looking fine, Holly. Ya can go now, and sorry about all that ruckus." Cid closed the hood of her car. She too drove off, after the goodbyes and hugs from her favorite little mechanic. 

"Alright, Reggie, let's look at yer custom classic." Cid turned to take care of one of his favorite vehicles, second only to his own trusty tow truck. 

"Cid, go on and do your thing without me for a second." Regis put a hand on the top of Noctis' head. 

"Oh no, whatever will I do without ya, my ever-so-helpful friend?" Regis rolled his eyes at Cid, who chuckled. "Come on, Cindy, need yer help."

"Comin', PawPaw."

"Noctis Lucis Caelum." "I know, Daddy, I shouldn't be climbing everywhere, it's not safe, I could fall and really get hurt." 

Regis bent down to kiss the top of Noctis' head. "If you know the rule then why don't you follow it, my son?" 

Prompto latched on to Daddy's good leg. "Please don't be mad, Noct was just stopping Loqi. He didn't mean to break the rules, right Noct?" 

Noctis didn't feel the need to tell anyone about his initial hiding spot. "Yeah, I'm sorry I had to climb to jump on Loqi."

"Well, that bully is gone. What do you say to lunch after the car's all done?" 

Prompto nodded. "I'm so hungry there's a hole in my tummy!" 

"Funny, you weren't starving a second ago..." 

Noctis grabbed Prompto's shirt and lifted. "Look, Daddy, there really is a hole! We gotta feed Prom some Crow's Nest food before it gets bigger!!"

"That's his bellybutton." Regis smirked at their attempt to convince him they needed fast food. 

"No, Daddy, it's cuz I NEED fries!" Prompto pretended to collapse into Noctis' arms. "So hungry..." 

"Alright, alright, my little drama queens. Come on, let's go tell Cid and Cindy they're invited too."

"Yay!" "Thanks, Daddy! Hey, w-wait up, Noct!"


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be an opening scene, but it somehow became an entire chapter. Oops.

Another clump of dark hair fell to the ground. Prompto watched the metal glint as it moved around Noct's head. He took the lollipop out of his mouth. "Daddy, are you going to save the hair like when our teeth fell out?"

Regis answered from next to his freshly barbered blond. "No, Prompto, I already saved a bit of hair from both of your first haircuts. It's not in the baby boxes though, I put them in the last page of your photo album from when you were both three. Those are buried somewhere in the back of my closet? I have to look for them now. Anyway, I'm not going to save any hair from this one... or any future trims. I don't even know where I'd keep all that hair."

Noctis giggled from his spot in the barber's chair. "You could put it in the garage! There's lots of space next to the Regalia." 

"I don't think Cor would appreciate working in a hairy garage. Ugh, that sounds creepy." Regis ran a hand through his own black hair. Well, black hair and five (he counted!) silver strands. Regis had shown the boys his discovery before declaring it was time for everyone to get a little haircut. Prompto and Noctis had very little snipped off, just enough to get their bangs out of their eyes. Regis was waiting for his turn, ready to lose some of the excess hair from his head and his chin. His beard wasn't too bad, he kept up with it, but it was time for less facial hair. It was now July, after all. 

Noctis was finally released from his imprisonment. He ripped off the big bib and carefully hopped over the hair on the floor before the barber could sweep it up. "What flavor lollipop did you pick again, Prom? I forgot."

"Ulwaat Berry Blast. It's sweet and yummy!" The lolly went back in. 

"Can I have the Ulwaat Berry one, please?" The little boy accepted his reward for sitting still so long and went to sit next to his younger brother. "Daddy's turn!"

Regis watched his sons in the mirror as the barber set to work. They were side by side, legs swinging as they merrily enjoyed their candy. Prompto stood up halfway through the procedure to throw his lollipop stick away. He skipped back to sit next to Noctis. The blond noticed Regis check the mirror again, so Prompto made a goofy face at him. The father smiled. 

Noctis finished his candy and discarded the stick. He smacked his lips together. "Sticky mouth." His grin grew devious. "Prom, come here." 

Prompto obeyed. "What's wrong, Noct?" He didn't know why Noctis was crouched over by the small cylinder filled with trash. He moved closer... 

And Noctis grabbed him to plant a giant sticky kiss all over his cheek. "Nooooooccctt! Now I could really use a bath!" 

"Hahahahahahahaha! Now you're candy sweet! Hahaha!" Noctis was delighted that his little prank went off without a hitch. Prompto latched onto Noctis and stood on his tippy toes to try for revenge. Noctis moved, and Prompto ended up kissing his lower jaw instead of his cheek. "No fair! I need to give you a sticky cheek too!"

"You mean like this!?" Noctis grabbed Prompto's face and attacked the other cheek. 

"Yeah! Like that! Stay still, please!" Prompto smiled when Noctis let him slobber up both cheeks. 

Both boys were giggling now, and Regis had watched it all from the mirror. The amused father noticed the barber had stopped working to watch Regis' adorable sons play around. He cleared his throat discreetly and the barber caught himself. "Ah, sorry sir. Your sons are very close, it's cute. Another sibling set came in last week and all they did was fight. It's just refreshing to see that some children actually enjoy each other's company." 

Regis nodded, knowing what he meant. If any other child received a gross candy drooling then they would have tattled or hit. Regis knew he was lucky that Prompto and Noctis just turned it into a game. "Are you almost done? I hate to rush you, but I need to get my sons cleaned up. They've got a little... a lot of drool on their cheeks and I'm not one of those parents that can just leave my boys with messy faces."

"Haha, I'm almost finished." The barber snipped another lock. "I noticed you have some silver coming in on the sides. Can I interest you in a little dye job?" 

"No, I have to keep them. My sons say it makes me look like a wise king, like from their video games. I wasn't going to dye the grey hair anyway. I can age gracefully. I hope." 

The boys had moved on to tickling each other, and when Regis' hair was finally trimmed to perfection they were a silly mess. Suddenly everything was hilarious. 

"Look, Prom, Daddy's hahahahaha Daddy's gonna pay the barber for-" Noctis lowered his voice to a dramatic whisper. "-stealing our hair."

Prompto lost it. "Hahahaha! Stealing it? Hahaha! Daddy, Noct said hehehaha, Noct said the barber stole our hair! That's so funny because he didn't really steal it hahahahaha!" 

Regis shook his head. "You two are crazy." As he handed the barber the gil for a job well done he noticed a few jars by the register. He picked one up. "What are these?" 

"Oh, that's just some hair gel that I make myself. It's made with all natural ingredients. I'm putting the savings from the extra sales towards renovations." The barber looked hopeful, so Regis added a jar to his tab. 

Business concluded, the Caelums left the barbershop. 

Regis opened the jar to smell the contents as Cor drove them home. "Mmm, smells nice. Here, do you want to smell?" He twisted around in his seat to pass the hair gel back. 

Prompto sniffed before passing it to Noctis. "It smells like flowers. Haha, I like it." The boys were starting to wind down. 

Noctis stuck a finger in it. Hmm, this stuff felt funny. It would be cool to play with, but he knew it wasn't a toy... He wiped the tiny bit from his finger onto the blond locks at Prompto's temple. The hair kept the shape that Noctis had gently pulled it into. Ooh! It wouldn't be playing if he used it on hair like it was made for...

He passed the jar back up to his father, plan forming in his head. 

"Cor, are you going to get a haircut just like us someday?" Prompto fiddled with the seat belt before looking at the driver's eyes in the rearview mirror. Cor glanced back before refocusing on the road. "Maybe I should get a trim soon. I don't know, though. It won't make me more handsome than you two, so should I even bother?"

Both boys blushed. 

"Silly Cor! I think you'd look good with a haircut just like us." Noctis went on to tell Cor about how they had even earned some candy for being really patient. Prompto let the chauffeur know which flavor to ask for (that one tasted the best, it really did!) and Cor assured them he would pick that one. 

Regis half listened to his sons with a smile on his face as he went through some emails on his phone. 

-o-

Prompto looked at his lunch, surprised Noctis hadn't commented on the very tiny carrot flecks in their grilled cheese. The smaller boy had noticed the alien texture in the cheese right away, but his big brother ate blissfully unaware. Regis spotted Prompto close his sandwich again and guessed that Weskham was up to his old tricks. 

"Prompto. Come here." Regis lifted his observant baby onto his lap. He whispered in his ear, low enough that Noctis couldn't hear despite the fact that he was staring, curious. "Don't tell your brother until he's done eating, because he won't finish if he knows about the carrots now."

"Okay, Daddy." Prompto wiggled down off of his father's legs to go devour the rest of his secretly nutritious lunch. "Noct, can we go use our Captain Cactuar guns after lunch? I wanna play super ninja assassin wizards with you like we did yesterday." Prompto smiled. Yesterday had been fun, at daycare they had played with Ignis and Gladio. The four boys had 'vanquished' the evil Mr. Teddy Bear and saved the day. 

"Yeah! I get to be the magic king who can use spells and stuff, okay?" Noctis was glad Prompto had suggested a game they could do in their room. The privacy would let him put his plan into action. 

Regis left his sons to their own devices as he went to his office. He would check on them after some reports, Monica wasn't coming in today. She had requested off to take her cat to the vet for its annual checkup. 

Noctis played the game that Prompto had asked for before excusing himself to the bathroom. Prompto sat down to wait, before deciding he could take down the vicious Mr. Promberry on his own. "Pew pew pew! Say your prayers!" 

He rolled on the floor, pretending the doll had done a crazy backflip with a flaming laser sword. "Gaah! I need a potion! Pshft, all healed, I broke the potion bottle though!" As Prompto defeated his foe Noctis returned with the jar of hair gel that Regis had put away in the bathroom. It had been placed on the lowest shelf, in the house with his two very curious children. (To be fair, Noctis would have just climbed to get it had it been any higher.)

"Prom, sit down." Noctis grabbed his hairbrush from the dresser. "I have an idea."

Prompto gasped when he saw the hair gel. "Are you gonna give me extra cool hair?" He sniffed the jar again after Noctis opened it. "Stay still, Prompto."

"Mmm, it smells so good. Hey, what are you doing?" The blond felt his brother brush his hair and then grab a giant section of his bangs. "Daddy's going to be surprised that you know how to make my hair look cool!"

"Yeah, it's a surprise. I didn't ask him cuz I wanted to see if I could do this on my own first. Also, this stuff feels funny and I wanted to use it." Noctis glopped a handful of gel into the sectioned bangs he was gripping. "Let me know if I'm being too rough, okay? I don't want to hurt you." 

Prompto nodded before remembering he needed to stay still so Noct could work. "Will Daddy be mad that you took the gel without asking?" 

"Nah." 

"Can I do your hair next?" Prompto sneezed, the flower scent was overpowering now. Luckily Noctis had been reaching for more gel and his hard work didn't get ruined. The raised bangs kept their shape even after he had let go. 

"If there's gel left... I didn't realize that this jar wasn't that big..." The amateur stylist had used way more product than he intended. Oh well, at least his brother looked cool. "I'm done, Prom. Look."

Prompto's hair had been sectioned into several major parts in the front while the back had been ignored. Most of his bangs were standing up, with a little section laying over his forehead. There was a long section on the side that was left alone, because the hair gel had run out after styling the opposite shorter side. Part of that section was lifted up to past his ear while the bottom was left against his cheek. 

The new hairdo was admired in the mirror, and Prompto sang Noct's praises. "I love love love love love it! You're so good at everything, Noct, I look really really cool! Haha! Wait! I need my camera!!" He took a selfie before grabbing what was left of the hair gel. "Noct, my turn!"

Noctis sat down so Prompto could work. The younger brother started in the back, spiking the hair at the top of Noctis' head straight up. The jar was empty now, and nothing else could be done. "Aw, I wanted to do your bangs too." 

They took a few more selfies before getting back to playing. "Let's go ask if we can have a snack!" "Okay, Noct!" 

They ran down to the kitchen. 

-o-

It was too quiet. Regis felt that parental intuition take over, dread growing as he realized it had been a half hour and he hadn't heard as much as a giggle. He put down the file of papers he had been signing. 

His sons' room was empty, and there were a few toys scattered on the floor. "Hmm, I bet they're bothering Wes for some cookies." He shook his head fondly, noting which toys were laying out. They had used the tonberry, their toy guns, an empty jar, a few cars, and... was that a hairbrush on the floor? 

Regis suddenly realized where the empty jar was from. He also realized how flowery it smelled in the bedroom. 

He sighed. Aw man, he had been looking forward to using some of the gel, it had smelled really good. Regis went to find his sons. "Noctis? Prompto?" He stopped when he saw them in the kitchen. 

Wow. 

He had been expecting a gloopy mess of gel and tangled hair that would be painful (and tear-inducing) to brush through. Instead he found two hairstyles that looked really nice. "Your hair..."

"I know, it looks good, right?" Weskham voiced his initial surprise again, and the boys laughed around mouthfuls of macarons. Weskham had been trying to recreate the Altissian treat with varying levels of success, and the Caelum children had come at the perfect time to help him taste test. 

"Yes, it looks very handsome. But you need to ask before just taking an entire jar of hair gel." Regis snagged a lopsided macaron. That one had been from the first batch, before Wes got the icing placement right. 

Prompto swallowed his snack and looked up at his father worriedly. "Sorry. You're not mad, right?"

How could he be mad at those innocent eyes? "No. Just save some for me next time." 

Noctis shrugged. "I didn't mean to use a whole bunch but I was having fun. Sorry, Daddy. I'll do your hair if you get more."

"I think I will get more. But I'm going to show you how to use less, okay?"

-o-

The hair gel washed out nicely, with only a faint flowery smell lingering in their hair after it had been shampooed. 

Noctis was playing with Prompto's toes as Regis scanned their bookshelf. "Promp-toes, Promp-toes, yes I love little Promp-toes!" 

"Noct, that tickles! Heehee, stopahaha!" Big brother stopped playfully teasing his squirming baby brother. Prompto fluffed his pillow before laying down on it. "Noct, will you do my hair again tomorrow?" 

"Yeah, Prom. But Daddy has to buy more hair gel first if you want the floofy bangs again." Noctis put the Carbuncle figurine on the night stand and crawled into bed next to his brother. 

"How about we all go to the store tomorrow morning? Does that sound like an acceptable plan, my handsome sons?" Regis sat down with tonight's story. 

"Yeah... let's look for one that smells like candy." 

"Haha, candy scented hair. You're so silly, Noct. Night night."


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This did not want to come out this week. I feel like not much happens as a result...

Monica handed them each a gil. "You put it in here, and then twist this."

"Thank you!" Prompto put his gil into the gumball machine in the corner of the grocery store. Noctis clapped for his brother when a blue candy rolled down. "My turn!" 

"Bwow, uh wed one!" The blond pushed the gumball to one side of his cheek. "Ith it yumwee?"

"Sgood, Pwom." Noctis pointed at Monica. "Awe-went you geffing?"

The nanny smiled and shook her head. "No, I think I'll pass. Come on, before the ice cream melts." The Caelums and Monica were running an errand for Weskham, he needed some of the frozen treasure to try out a milkshake recipe. The chef had already assured the boys that he would write the results for them to give to Ignis. 

Item retrieved, they buckled into Monica's car and she drove home. 

-o-

"My sons, I have some troubling news." 

They looked at their father as he sat down at the dinner table. They had been waiting for him there with freshly washed hands. He had gotten off of work a little late, and had received word of a terrible disaster while Cor drove him home. 

"What's wrong, Daddy?" "What happened?" 

"Ravus has injured his left arm. Apparently he fell on it during fencing tryouts. Sylva is going to bring Luna here and then stay with Ravus at the hospital." 

"What's fencing, Daddy?" Noctis doubted Ravus had gotten hurt building a fence, so he figured there was probably another definition. "It's a martial art that focuses on the use of a thin sword called a foil. Fleuret actually means foil, so I'm assuming Ravus was interested in trying because of his name."

"Will Ray-Ray be okay?" Prompto started biting his lip, worried for their friend. 

"I don't know, Sylva hasn't texted back. She's likely driving Luna over now." The Caelums ate dinner silently. The children hoped Ravus would be fine, but Regis was tackling a rising guilt. He was upset that his friend's son was hurt, he really did feel bad for the Fleurets... but... he was extremely relieved that his sons were healthy and safe. He pushed the selfish feeling down. 

They had just finished dinner when the doorbell rang. The family welcomed Sylva and Luna in, but only the youngest Fleuret entered. "I've got to get back to the hospital. Thank you again, Regis." Sylva handed her friend Luna's little backpack. It was filled with essentials, there were pajamas and an outfit for tomorrow tucked away too. Sylva kissed Luna's head and turned to go. 

"Will the dogs be okay at home, all alone?" Luna grabbed the edge of her mother's sundress. "They'll be fine for the night, I'll pop in tomorrow to check on them if Ravus needs to stay another day."

"Okay. Bye, Mommy. I love you."

"I love you too, baby. Please be good for Regis and the boys."

Luna watched out of the window, and then sighed when her mother vanished from sight. Prompto hugged her. "Luna, what happened?"

The worried girl hugged back before letting go and pacing as she explained the cause of her brother's injury. "Well, I saw the whole thing! We were watching Ray-Ray try to use that skinny sword, and then when he sat on the side cuz it wasn't his turn anymore he was playing with somebody's decoder ring. It's magic, it helps you figure out secret messages and stuff. Ray-Ray has one like it at home. Anyway he stood up and posed right after he put it on and then a bigger kid bumped into him! The stupid kid knocked him over and fell on top of him! Poor Ray-Ray's arm crumpled up like this!" 

Luna smashed her hands together with a 'ka-boom'. 

"Lunafreya, please don't call people stupid." Regis ushered the children to the living room so he could put Luna's bag down. "Sorry, Mr. Regis." 

"So he got hurt because he was playing with a ring?" Noctis shook his head. Who knew jewelry could be so dangerous? "Is Ray-Ray only staying to make sure there are no com-plic-a-sh... Daddy, what's that word again?" 

"Complications?" "Yeah!" "Well, that depends. Did he have a cast on when you left the hospital, Luna?" Regis watched her face scrunch up. "I don't remember. The doctors took him away. Mommy and I were in the waiting room for forever." 

Prompto yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Luna? Do you want to call him like when we called Daddy when he was in the hospital?"

"Okay. That sounds like a good idea." Luna looked around, trying to remember where the Caelums kept their phone. Regis suggested that they all get ready for bed first. Sylva was probably still driving to the hospital right now, but by the time they finished getting ready to sleep she would probably be there. The boys let their guest shower first. They were amazed that she was a big girl who could shower all by herself. 

"Daddy still helps us a little because I forget to wash behind my ears and Prom leaves some conditioner in his hair sometimes. But Daddy reminds us about it!" Noctis clapped for her before she closed the door to the bathroom. "Daddy, I want to try to wash without help too!" 

Prompto nodded. "I'm a big boy! I'll remember to wash properly, so can I try too?" He ran to get his towel. He brought back his brother's as well. "Here, Noct! You can go first! I'll wait." Prompto figured that if Noct could do a good job then he could too. But what if Noct did great, but he couldn't? Then he supposed he would ask Daddy to help again. But... would he still be a big boy if he needed help? Only babies needed lots of help, right? 

Regis saw Prompto's uncertainty. "What's wrong, my son?"

Prompto looked up at his father. "If I still need help... I won't be a big boy then?" 

"Prompto. It's okay to need help. It's your first try, and everybody needs to practice and make mistakes before they're good at something. You'll still be a big boy, even if you need some assistance." Regis wanted to kneel down to eye level, but he settled for bending slightly. His damn knee would betray him if he went any lower. 

Noctis practically flew into the bathroom when it was his turn. "I'm going to get so clean, clean, soapy clean..." His little song was cut off by the door slamming closed. Midway through his shower Luna emerged from the boy's bedroom. They had let her get dressed in there. 

"Prompto? How come there's only one bed? There's two of you." Luna was surprised to learn they still shared a bed. "Oh. I have my own room. I've never shared with Ray-Ray." 

Prompto shrugged. He was not about to ask for a new bed. He was going to stay sleeping next to his brother, whether that made him a big boy or a baby. "Noct is so warm and his heartbeat helps me sleep. And when he has nightmares they stop right away cuz I sing to him."

Regis knocked on the bathroom door while the two spoke. "Noctis? Are you alright in there?" 

"I'm almost done, Daddy! I don't need help! I can do it myself, okay?" Noctis turned off the water after a few more minutes. He stepped out, wrapped in a towel. "Look at what a good job I did!" 

Regis checked behind his ears. Squeaky clean. "Alright, go get dressed. Prompto, your turn." 

He nodded. "I can do this!"

Noctis showed Luna what he had put in the notebook that she had gifted him. "Look, I have recipes and stickers and pictures, and I had Prom draw in here a little bit, and that's Ignis' handwriting right here... Gladio spilled a juice box on this page, so it smells like fruit a little. Here. You write something in it."

Lunafreya wrote a message before passing the book back. "Wow, Luna. Your handwriting is pretty neat." Noctis scribbled a response to her 'hi, noctis i like this book'. She read his 'thanks, i like this book too'. They passed the book back and forth, doodling and writing blurbs as they waited for Prompto. 

Regis checked on him, willing to offer assistance. Prompto accepted, but when Regis went in there was no need. Prompto had washed all the conditioner out successfully. "Wow, Daddy! I did it just like Noct!!" 

"Yes, you did. Now, off to bed. You look really tired." Regis smiled at his youngest, who scrambled off to get dressed. 

Prompto looked at their notebook scribbles. Noctis handed him a ripped out page. "Here, Luna wrote you a letter while we waited." Prompto read it aloud. 

"Hi, Prompto. You're Noctis' little brother like I am Ray-Ray's little sister. That means we're both super cool. Let's always help our big siblings." (Luna had to ask Regis for the word that meant brother and sister.)

Prompto sniffed the letter, right on the corner where it was still a little wet. "Hey, this smells like our conditioner." 

"I guess my hair got on the paper while I was writing, haha." Luna grabbed a bit of her slowly drying hair and put it under her nose like a mustache. "I would like to formally apologize for that." She laughed pompously. 

"Hey, that's from Justice Monsters Five!" "That guy was actually the villain! I knew that he was too scary to be a good guy!" 

"I'm sorry, but it's bedtime now. We can all talk and play tomorrow before Luna goes back home." Prompto, Noctis, and Luna listened to the story that Regis picked. When it was over, Luna went to the living room to sleep on their couch. She politely refused the guest room, saying that she never got to sleep on a couch before because Mom only let her sleep in bed. 

"Well... okay..." Regis dialed Sylva's cell phone number into the house phone before passing it to Luna. 

"Thanks, Mr. Regis! It can be our secret!" She took the phone to speak to her mother and brother before bed. 

-o-

Luna was already in the kitchen when Prompto and Noctis woke up. 

The boys had just done their hair and brushed their teeth when she came looking for them. 

"Let's play!" Luna had been waiting with Weskham, but now she was all waited out and eager to do something. "After you eat, of course. Mr. Weskham made fresh waffles with an iron! It was pretty cool to watch." She rushed them through mealtime.

"Luna, what game should we play?" Prompto swallowed his last bite and grabbed his plate to give to the chef. Noctis was not far behind. 

"Well, since Ray-Ray is with doctors, let's play hospital!" Luna curtsied when they got to the living room. "Look, my dress is even white like the nurses! I want to be the doctor, though." She kept rambling despite the awkward shuffling her friends were now engaging in. 

"Um, Luna? Do we have to? Some doctors aren't very nice." Noctis folded his arms. 

"I don't want to ever be a doctor because..." Prompto covered his mouth with his hands. He didn't want to talk about his evil daddy. 

Luna tilted her head, confused. "Okay, then, you're my patients. I'm going to heal you, but not with magic like that pretty oracle lady in the video game. Do you have bandages?" 

"They should be in the bathroom. I'll go get them, they're high up." Noctis went to climb for them. 

Luna gently pushed Prompto into a laying position on the sofa. "Um... Luna, what am I sick with? If I'm the patient, I need something wrong with me." He watched her face scrunch up before she had an idea. "You're poisoned. And confused. You had a nasty fight with a cactuar."

"Okay. Bleughuuuuueeehhh..." Prompto dramatically flopped over, poisoned. Noctis returned with a box of self adhesive bandages, and Prompto moaned at him. "Is that you, Noct? I'm so dizzy from the cactuar attack, uublegh!"

"Quick, Nurse Noctis! I need your help! Hold him down so I can apply the medicine!" Luna stuck the bandages on Prompto's cheeks and tickled his chin as Noctis held his hands. She moved onto cover his shirt with the rest the box's contents. 

"I feel all better now, heehee!" Prompto giggled as he was finally released from his medical care. "Uh oh, now Noct has been turned into a frog, Doctor Luna!" 

Noctis went with his brother's improvisation. "Rib-BIT!" He crouched and hopped away. Luna held up her hands. "I know how to fix him." She grabbed the little moon pendant on her necklace. "Moon powers, get rid of the toad!" She then kissed his cheek. 

Noctis stood up and Prompto clapped. "Yay! Hooray for Luna! She helped us!"

Regis found them while they were cheering. Weskham had informed him of their breakfast time, and the chef had lightheartedly scolded the father for sleeping in when there was a guest in the house. "Oh, good, you are all dressed. Come on, we're going to take Luna home now. Ravus was just released, and Sylva wants to get him settled before we arrive."

"Yay, Ray-Ray's home! Come on, I need to make sure my poopybutt brother is okay!" Lunafreya couldn't wait to let her mother know that she had been good, as promised. 

-o-

Prompto held Noctis' hand as Lunafreya signed her brother's cast. Ravus was still whining about how annoying it was to work with only one arm. 

Regis winced in sympathy. It sucked having one bad knee, so he kind of knew what the poor boy was talking about. Sylva was alternating between fussing over her son and then her daughter. She was trying to make sure Ravus was as comfortable as possible and quiz Lunafreya on her manners as a guest at the same time. 

Prompto piped up. "Excuse me, Miss Sylva?" 

Noctis repeated his request when Sylva missed it. She had been in the middle of running to grab another pillow to prop up her hurt baby boy. "Miss Sylva, Prom had a question!" 

Regis shook his head. "Noctis, you don't need to yell. Prompto, please speak a bit louder next time."

"Okay, Daddy." Both boys tried again. 

Sylva had stopped after Noctis' repetition, but had let Regis adjust their manners before answering. "Yes, darlings, what's wrong?" 

Prompto began listing the ways Lunafreya had been a good guest. "And she even wrote me a letter, too. So please don't be so worried, she was super sweet to us." Noctis agreed. "Yeah, and she said she'd give me a sticker for my notebook. That's how awesome she was at our house."

Luna blushed as Sylva smiled. "Thank you for letting me know." That was one less thing to worry about, then. She had really been trying to gauge how upset her daughter had been. Last night was the first time she was just dropped off somewhere without prior planning. Usually Sylva would have a plan mapped out so she could discuss and prepare with her kids. 

Injuries have a way of derailing plans, she supposed. 

But, the Caelums were assuring her now that Luna had been fine. What a relief. "Regis, are you able to stay for lunch? I'd like to thank you and your children for helping us out." 

"Are you sure? We don't want to impose. I'm sure Ravus is ready to rest..." Regis looked at him before placing his hands on Noctis' and Prompto's shoulders. Actually, Ravus looked restless. Being trapped in one room at the hospital had made him bored. At least until his mom came back when the doctors were all done. 

"It's no trouble at all, Regis." Sylva repeated her offer. 

Prompto looked up at his father. "Daddy, now it's our turn to be good guests, right?" 

"Yes, I suppose it is." 

Sylva went to prepare lunch and dessert, leaving the Caelums with her children. 

Noctis poked the cast. "Can Prom and I sign it?" Ravus shrugged. "Sure."

Luna, who had started raiding her brother's room while everyone spoke, handed everyone a toy. "Let's play until lunch is ready!" 

"Okay, Luna!" Prompto and Noctis accepted the action figures and began to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Ravus. But at least it's better than what happens in game.
> 
>  
> 
> This is originally a reply to a comment, but I don't know if everyone reads those. So I'm putting it here:
> 
> Sadly, all stories must end :( This one will end when the boys start elementary school. Ya know, like a 'whole new beginnings' ending. The end of their daycare days...
> 
> We're at the beginning of August now, and school starts in September. So... a few more chapters. But! If there's something you want to see that I haven't done yet, tell me! We have a month to work with!


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I announced last chapter that this story will end when the boys get to school, but please don't be sad! The fluffy adventures are not over! (I love writing baby!ffxv too much to just stop)
> 
> I'm going to finish this story(hopefully get to fifty chapters, we're so close!), do a oneshot about their first day of school, and then backtrack a bit. That's right, I'm planning on doing a prequel!!! 
> 
> So that's the time period from Prompto's arrival at the Caelum household up until where this story started!! It will be just as fluffy or dare say even fluffier because they will be toddlers. 
> 
> So to everyone who has read this story, commented, kudo-ed, bookmarked, etc... THANK YOU!!!!! Please enjoy the last few chapters of Daycare Days...

"Prompto, stay still." 

"Noct, I am staying still!" 

"I turned you to stone! Statues can't get hurt, so now Mr. Promberry can't fight you!" Noctis made the doll look around for Prompto. "I don't see him anywhere...maybe he's over here?"

The blond giggled. The toy was whipped around to face him. "Did that statue just laugh?" Prompto lost it, crouching to the floor as he began laughing harder. "Hahaha, okay, okay, my turn!" 

Noctis handed the doll over and froze stiffly into a pose. He spoke while trying to keep his lips as still as possible. "Okay, now I'm the stone statue." 

Prompto thought about what he could do to make his brother laugh and lose this round of the game. He flipped the tonberry toy onto its head and made it bounce towards the older boy. Each bounce was punctuated by a word. "I'm! Coming! To! Tickle! You!" 

The boy crawled ever closer. The statue struggled to keep his mouth a straight line. 

Don't smile, don't laugh-

"Hahahahahaha! You haha win!" Noctis clutched his stomach. Prompto cheered. "Woohoo! Now we're tied! You won three times and I won three times!" 

"I want to try again, I like this game!" Noctis went to pick a different toy to use. He was sure to make his brother laugh faster with...? 

...Perfect. This would make Prompto giggle in no time. 

Noctis hid his choice behind his back. "Okay, freeze! I've magically turned you to stone." Prompto obeyed and watched with excited trepidation. What was Noct hiding? 

Noctis stepped closer, hands still behind his back. Prompto fought back the growing smile. 

Noctis stepped again. 

Don't smile, don't laugh, don't smile-

Noctis was right in front of him now. Prompto's lips were wobbling with the effort of suppressing amusement. 

The surprise toy was finally revealed. Noctis stuck two of the toy pizza slices over his eyes. "Eye see some yummy pizza!!!"

Prompto's peals of laughter could be heard in Regis' office. The father smiled and went back to work. He'd give them a few more minutes before fetching them for the day's activities. 

"Hahahahahaha! Noc-haha Noct! My turn ahahahahahaha!" Prompto kept laughing as he looked through the bin for something to top the pizza eyes. Prompto grabbed a toy car. He knelt down to make it drive towards his brother when he noticed movement next to the container with their toys. He scrambled back, game forgotten. "N-Noct! There's a spider!" 

Noctis went to stomp it, but Prompto stopped him. "Don't kill it! Yeah, it's icky, but it's not nice to kill anything..." 

"Well, I don't want to pick it up."

"I never said I had a better idea! How should we do this, Noct?" Prompto hid behind big brother. He watched as the older boy's face scrunched up in thought. "I could try to catch it with a tissue, like Daddy does sometimes." 

"Okay, I'll get you a tissue." Prompto ran to the box and back, a clump of paper products overflowing in his grasp. Noctis took two and crept forward. 

"Oh!" Noctis cursed. "It moved!" He clambered back, knocking into Prompto. Baby brother fell onto his butt and tried to locate the spider again before it ate them. "THERE! Watch out Noct it's right by your foot and oh em gee it's coming closer!!" 

Noctis stood up and just stomped at it. He had tried to be kind, but the spider didn't want to cooperate. The arachnid dodged each stomp, though. Prompto climbed onto their bed and covered his eyes. He didn't want to watch Spider versus Noct, because he didn't want to see bug guts either. Noctis was sure to win, he could do anything. 

The spider crawled into the space under the dresser. Noctis couldn't get to it now. "I'm going to tell Daddy. He'll know how to stop it." 

Prompto hurried to follow. He didn't want to be alone in the room where the spider could attack again. "Daaaaaaddddyy!" 

Regis looked up from his paperwork, put his pen down, and moved the chair back from the desk. "What's wrong, my sons?" He already knew, the boys' screams were usually specific to a certain problem. For example, the father knew that a certain amount of whine in a short, exasperated 'Daddy' meant that Gladio was being mean at school again. A longer whine meant that Noctis didn't want to eat that vegetable, or a high pitched whine (such as the one currently coming from his baby boy) meant that there was a bug. 

His parental intuition identified properly, as Prompto and Noctis burst into the room and began detailing their horrible battle. "And I tried to stomp it, but-" "And it tried to bite Noct after it FORCED us to move away-" "-gross little legs-" "-it's hiding to try and get us later, Daddy! You have to do something!"

Regis looked at his panicked sons with a barely hidden smirk. "It forced you with gross little legs?" 

"Yes!" "It was so scary, Daddy!"

"Okay, okay. Let's go stop this evil spider." The boys let their father lead the charge. He used the dresser to lower himself to the floor, knee protesting. Regis pulled his phone out of his pocket and used the built in flashlight. "I don't see anything. It must've left."

"I scared it off with my muscles." Noctis smiled and nodded, a job well done. Prompto clapped. "My hero, Noct!"

"Come on, my sons. Let's go to the park. It's a nice day, and I'm kind of tired of all those boring documents." Regis had been planning on taking them out for a simple walk anyway, but the break from work was an added bonus. 

-o-

Several other people were out enjoying the fair summer day, and the Caelums wandered along the path. There was no specific goal, but as they drew closer to the playground equipment Regis asked if they wanted to use it. 

"Ow. This is too hot, don't touch it, Prom." Noctis let go of the metal ladder leading up to the slide. If the ladder was hot then the slide was sure to be hotter. Regis suggested they continue walking. "There's a vendor over there. Do you want to eat lunch here or should we head back home?" 

"What food does that cart have?" Noctis pointed at the stand they were now approaching. 

"Hot dogs." Regis could swear the boys started drooling. Prompto looked up at his father. "May we get some? Please??" 

"Sure. We can eat them at one of the benches." Regis let go of Prompto's hand in front of the hot dog stand and pulled the gil out of his pocket. Both children stayed right by him as he ordered. "Do you want sauerkraut?" 

Prompto clamped a hand over his nose. "Blech, Daddy, that stuff is stinky! Why do you like it?" Noctis stuck his tongue out. "I don't want that! It's even grosser than regular vegetables!" 

"Alright, my goodness. You don't have to get any if you don't want it." Regis asked for his hot dog to be piled high with all the fixings a proper Insomnian hot dog needed. His sons just wanted ketchup and mustard, and that was it. No relish or any other weird toppings, please. "Here. You'll need to walk slowly, and hold it steady so you don't drop it."

Regis passed over the hot dogs as the vendor made them, and Noctis had to let go of Prompto's hand so they could both carry their respective lunches. Regis held his food in one hand and his cane in the other. "Walk over to the empty bench next to where that man is sitting." He gestured with the cane and followed when Noctis marched towards the bench. 

Prompto stayed right behind his brother, focusing on not dropping his food. Regis chuckled to himself. It was funny to watch Prompto glance up at Noctis and then back down to make sure his hot dog was safe and then back up to see where Noctis was and then down to see if his food was steady and then up to check on Noctis and then glance back to check on Regis. 

"You're doing a great job, my sons." Both boys smiled.

All three males and their hot dogs made it safely to the empty bench next to where a gentleman was sitting with a bag. The stranger had his head in his hands and was hunched so that his elbows were on his knees. The Caelums didn't notice at first, too preoccupied with enjoying their food. 

"Excuse me, sir?" The man was addressing Regis, who looked at him. Prompto scooted closer to Noctis, who looked over this park-goer. Regis politely answered the man. "Yes? How may I help you?"

"Have you seen any coins about? I have misplaced some valuable coins, and I really need to find them again." 

"Coins?" All three Caelums tried to remember if they had seen anything on their stroll through the park. Noctis shook his head, and frowned a little. "Daddy, we're not supposed to talk to strangers. Please tell this man that." 

Regis paused for a split second, unsure of how to phrase this. "Well... You're right, you shouldn't talk to strangers, but this gentleman is simply asking a question about something he lost. You don't answer strangers if they try to ask for personal information." 

Prompto nodded. "That's like your name and address and age, right?" 

"Yes. We can answer his question because he didn't ask anything invasive or suspicious." Regis hoped he had made the difference clear. Judging when and when not to speak to strangers was still a grey area for the six year olds, especially since they had battled with some pretty horrid adults in the past. 

The man chuckled. "Your sons are pretty smart. My name is Alessio, and I'm looking for these." Alessio held up a coin, and motioned for the boys to come closer. "They're very special coins, called collectibles. My bag has a hole in the bottom and my collection was lost before I realized."

Prompto bit his lip during the explanation of the predicament, but stopped to ask a question. "Why are you carrying special coins around?" 

"I was actually taking my collection to a friend, he wanted to compare and trade." Alessio pushed his sunglasses back up. "Tell you what, bring me whatever you can find and then I'll let you pick something." 

He opened the bag he had with him. Sticking a hand inside, he pulled out a few pins and a fancy ribbon. "These are pins are called crests, and they supposedly protect you against certain elements." He showed them a fire crest. "This would protect you from misfortunes related to the fire element."

"So they are like lucky charms?" Regis wondered why the man was willing to give them away if they were obviously part of a collection too. 

"Kind of, yes. If you boys can bring me my coins, I'll let you pick a charm. Don't worry if you both want the same one, I have multiples. So, do we have a deal?"

Ah, the man had extra. That's why he was willing to part with them. 

Noctis and Prompto were excited to try and help the man. Those crest things looked cool, even if magic like that didn't exist. But it would be awesome if they could just put on a pin to stop bad things...

"Daddy, can we go look for the coins?" Prompto clasped his hands under his chin, eyes glittering with excitement. "We can check the path we walked!" 

"If you boys want to, I see no harm in searching." Regis smiled at how eager they were to help. 

Noctis cheered. "This should be easy, those coins look shiny and it's sunny out today." He was picturing a sparkling spot like in his favorite game. It was easy to find treasure when it gleamed in the grass. This should be just like that, right?

"Thank you. I'll be around this area, I was looking too but I sat down to rest just before you came. I walked all through the park on the path, trying to enjoy the day as I went towards my friend's house. So the coins will probably be scattered there." Alessio stood up and began searching as the boys ran away, their father hobbling after. 

"Wait up, my sons!"

-o-

"Here's one!" Noctis jumped before picking up a coin. A few feet later, Prompto jumped and picked up another one. 

"Why are you jumping before picking up the coins?" Regis pointed to another coin a few feet away. They had passed the hot dog cart and the playground equipment before spotting the dirtied metal on the path. They had found where the trail started, and followed where it was leading. 

"It's a game!" Noctis hopped twice before bending down to retrieve his tenth coin. 

"I'm running out of pocket space. Also, these coins are making my shorts heavy." Prompto jumped, grabbed a coin, and hoisted his shorts back up his hips. Regis told them they could fill his pockets when they had no more room in theirs. 

As they traversed the long path they listened to the birds and the quiet chatter of the occasional pair of joggers. Prompto swatted at some insects that were bothering him. "Ugh, this area's swarming with bugs." 

Noctis nodded and waved a mosquito away. "Yeah, icky." 

Regis pointed at another coin. "I think that makes thirty. Ooh, you were right, my pockets are heavy from these coins. Come, let's go back to that gentleman."

"Mr. Alessio will be so happy that we found a lot!" Prompto hoisted his shorts up again. Noctis tapped his chin as he thought about which crest he would pick. "Prom, should I get the fire one he showed us? Or should I pick a different one?"

"I don't remember all the kinds he had." Prompto didn't know which he would pick either. 

"I'm sure he'll let you peruse before you choose." Regis defined 'peruse' as they walked back to find Alessio. 

The coin collector was overjoyed. "Thank you! Here, these tokens are of equal value. Pick one each." Alessio lay the choices out on the bench as the Caelums emptied their pockets into his bag. 

"What's this one?" Noctis held up a black pin. 

"Oh, that's a mighty guard crest. It protects against elemental and darkness damage." Alessio explained each pin, and was sure that the boy's would pick either the fire one or the lightning one. They looked the coolest, in his opinion. 

Prompto held up the ice crest. "This is a pretty snowflake. You said it protects against the cold, right? I'm going to pick this one." If he was safe from the frost then he wouldn't have to wear his annoying muffler in the winter and Noctis' cheeks would stay warm too!

The little blond watched his older brother hold up the dark crest. "I want this one, so Prom doesn't have to be scared in the dark."

"I'm not that super scared anymore, Noct." Prompto still complimented Noctis' choice. "It's all black, like your hair. I like it."

Regis was so proud that he didn't have to remind them to thank Alessio. The coin obsessed stranger expressed his gratitude once more before walking away, bag carefully clutched so that he wouldn't lose any more of his collection. 

"It's time to go home now, my sons. Did you have fun today?" Regis held out his hand for Prompto to take. Noctis was on the other side of his brother in a flash. 

-o-

"You'll be starting kindergarten when September comes. I think you'll both like school." Regis sat down with the storytime book. 

"But we go to school now, Daddy." Noctis fixed his pajama shirt. 

"Mm, yes, daycare is like school... But you're going to start going to the big school. Elementary school." 

"That's where the older kids go, right? But we're still little. We can't go to school with really big kids, what if they are mean?" Prompto knew Ravus and Loqi went to elementary school, and they were tall. And Loqi was mean. So what if all the other kids were taller and meaner??

"Prompto, you will be put into a class with children your age. I'm sure some of your daycare friends will be in your class. You know what? We can ask Ravus what elementary school is like. He's actually going to be starting middle school soon. Is it this year or next year..." Regis could not remember. 

"September is after my birthday, right?" Noctis nodded to himself, already sure of the answer. "So I'll be seven, and Prompto will turn seven in October while we are in school."

"Yes." Regis knew it was only the beginning of August now, but school was a lot different from daycare. He wanted to talk about this with them so they wouldn't be completely overwhelmed by the novelty. A month of small bedtime chats would serve as their mental preparation time. "We'll go school shopping before, and we'll find out which class you'll both be in..." 

The boys yawned, Noctis infecting Prompto. Regis cut tonight's discussion short. They still had the rest of their summer. 

He read the bedtime story, but his sons fell asleep halfway through.


	45. Chapter 45

Mr. Scientia finished wiping off Ignis' glasses and handed them back. "Prompto, would you like me to clean your lenses as well?" 

"Yes, please. They're smudged a bit." Prompto handed his glasses to his friend's uncle. "Daddy, how much longer is the ride?" 

Noctis stopped playing Rock Paper Scissors with Gladio. "Yeah, Daddy, all this flying is boring. I wish the airship would go faster."

"It's quite a distance from Insomnia to Mynbrum Haven, my sons. But we only have another hour or so." Regis mentally ran through the plan for this weekend once again. He and Mr. Scientia were taking Noctis, Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio camping by the Wennath River. They'd get back on the airship on Sunday night, and Clarus would pick up Gladio on Monday morning. Regis was sure Ignis would ask his uncle to sleep over too. Not that he minded. Prompto and Noctis loved their friends, and this little vacation would give them plenty of time to play together. 

"Mr. Caelum, can we cook over the fire? Uncle and I brought marshmallows and I can't wait to eat them!" Ignis rubbed his stomach. Gladio clapped, unable to contain his excitement. "Marshmallows!? We have to make them!" Prompto licked his lips and Noctis pretended to drool. 

Mr. Scientia and Regis laughed. "We can roast some after we set everything up."

-o-

"No, this pole goes over here!" Gladio snatched it from Ignis. "I know what I'm doing, I help Dad set up the tent last time we went camping." 

Ignis huffed. "You're not following the manual. Uncle, he's not following the instructions!" 

Mr. Scientia stopped attaching the fabric of the tent to the support rods. "Here, Ignis, can you start pulling out the ingredients for some peppery daggerquill rice while Gladio does this? We put the cooler over there." 

He passed the Caelums on his way to complete his task. 

Regis was helping Noctis to sort out the tackle box, and Prompto had been setting all the filters on his camera. The photographer flitted between his friends and family, capturing their good sides. 

"Prompto, can you help me?" Ignis pointed to where they had stored the plates and utensils. The blond put the camera down to help the young chef prepare dinner. "Iggy, I can't open the lid." Prompto tugged on the container, but it was stuck. "Noct, can you open this please?"

Noctis put down the lure he had been messing with. "Here, Daddy, finish this job. I'll be right back." He went to try and help, tapping Ignis' shoulder so he'd move out of the way. The older boy had tried to open it after Prompto let go. 

Gladio put down the tent he was having trouble with. As soon as he turned his back Mr. Scientia flipped the piece he had been fighting with, it was facing the wrong way. The amateur outdoorsman was not as experienced as he claimed. "Move over, wuss. I'll get it open."

"Gladiolus Amicitia." Regis now saw what Clarus had warned him about when he had first dropped his son off. The namecalling had been increasing lately, and Regis was given full permission to put Gladio in timeout if he was naughty. 

"Sorry, Mr. Regis. Please let me try to open it." Gladio frowned a little. He didn't want to get in trouble and miss out on any of the camping activities. His friends needed his expertise, how would they get anything done if he was in timeout?

Ignis crossed his arms as the eldest child tried to open the container. "Why isn't it opening? We opened the front latch."

Noctis checked. Yes, Prompto had opened the front. So why was it stuck? 

The blond realized this was a good photo opportunity. Everyone was in one spot, and the lighting was decent. He moved away from the container, snatched his camera back up, and went around the back to get the other three boys in frame. Prompto gasped. 

"There's another latch back here!" Prompto rushed forward to open it, and they checked the other two sides. There were latches there too. They were flipped up, and because Gladio was still trying to lift it the lid flew up. 

Gladio managed to smack all of his bent over friends and himself in the face. 

Noctis huffed. "Gladdy! That's it, I challenge you to a battle!!" He ran to where they had packed Prompto's water gun. Armed, Noctis chased after Gladio and pulled the trigger. 

Nothing happened. 

Ignis shook his head. "It's empty. That isn't a very good battle plan." 

"Noct, how are we going to fill it? The river is over there, away from the haven." Prompto snapped a picture now, Noctis was still wielding the toy gun and the other two were looking at him. 

"Let's ask Daddy if we can go now." 

All four boys charged towards the unsuspecting parent who was still sorting out the pesky lures in the tackle box. 

-o-

They didn't make it down to the river until after Mr. Scientia had set up the tent. Regis took the boys down to the small dock while the other man started on dinner. 

Noctis forgot all about the water gun because going to the river meant he could fish!!! Gladio boasted that he could catch a fish too. 

Regis held out the third rod towards Ignis and Prompto. "Would you like to try?" 

Ignis shook his head. "No, I want to gather river stones to show Uncle. They would like nice in my spice garden at home. I put some seashells in there from when we all went to the beach." 

"Prompto?" 

"No, Daddy. Fishing's boring." Prompto took another picture before pocketing the camera to help Ignis. 

"Fishing is not boring, Prom. I like it." Noctis shook his head fondly and cast the line. Gladio copied, but he tossed the lure in a different spot. "Noct, I think the fish are biting over there, not where you are trying." 

Regis sat with the third rod, and picked a different section to fish. "Well, we will see who picked the right spot." The father glanced over at the two children who weren't fishing. 

Prompto passed Ignis another stone. "This one is smoother." 

"Yeah, this one is broken. It's shaped weird..." Ignis held his find up, trying to figure out why the rock looked odd. 

It wasn't a rock. 

"MR. CAELUM! THIS IS A SAHAGIN TOOTH!" Ignis ran over to show Regis. He took it with dread and panic taking over. 

"What!?!" This area was supposed to be safe!! He had looked it up online and all the reports from locals said that the creatures left this spot alone. Something to do with the flowing water not being deep enough for the sahagins. 

The other three boys crowded Regis to get a glimpse of the tooth. Prompto started biting his lip and grabbed onto Noctis. Gladio brandished the fishing rod. "We're going to have to fight it off with this!!" 

"No, we should be fine, there's nothing here. Let's get all our things and go back to the haven." Regis had started scanning the area for any sign of the monstrosities. 

Noctis gathered the tackle box as Ignis gasped. "What if they find the haven?!"

"We'll go back, tell your uncle, and then we'll pack up to go home. We should be fine, there shouldn't be any still around here." Regis was trying very very hard to remain calm. No need to panic yet, there was nothing in the vicinity. 

They heard a splashing as they were leaving their fishing spot. 

Five males turned in slow motion. 

A baby sahagin was coming out of the river. It looked lost, and the creature started pacing along the riverbank near the dock they had just abandoned. 

Regis shushed the children before they could make a sound. "Stay quiet, walk slowly. If there's a baby then the mother should be nearby. Walk in front of me, back towards the haven." 

Prompto whimpered. "Noct, what are we going to do if the mommy comes back?" He decided he wasn't into wildlife. He was more of a pet kind of guy now.

Noctis squeezed his hand and continued to lead the group away. "Then we'll fight it off. Right, Daddy?" 

Gladio cut in, whispering loudly before Regis could answer. "All of us could take it down together."

Ignis shook his head. "Mother sahagins are vicious if the babies are in trouble. We should definitely not fight it."

Regis hummed in affirmation, understanding the parental need to protect the young. "Keep going, boys. We're almost there. Stay quiet, we're all doing a good job." 

"I hear rustling!" Prompto clapped his hands over his mouth, that had come out louder than he wanted. Noctis' eyes darted around, trying to find what his brother heard. Ignis pointed. "There!" 

A few trees on their left... 

A fully grown sahagin was searching the area. It hadn't noticed the humans yet. 

Gladio assumed a fighting stance. "That thing better not come closer." 

"Gladiolus Amicitia. Ignis Scientia. Noctis Lucis Caelum. Prompto Argentum Lucis Caelum." All four boys looked back at Regis. His voice was low and firm. "Keep. Walking." 

The forced calm came across as anger to the panicking children. They quieted immediately, worried that they would get a timeout. 

If they weren't eaten first. 

They made it back to the haven unnoticed, and Mr. Scientia was suddenly bombarded by a flurry of commands. He put down the plates he had just grabbed. Hands flying up defensively, he begged everyone to calm down so he could figure out what was happening. All he managed to pick out was 'sahagin' and 'a baby' and that they needed to clean up RIGHT NOW. 

"Slow down, I can't understand you all at once!" 

"We need to leave. Pack everything, let's go!" Regis gathered the chairs as Gladio went to rip down the tent. (He could dismantle it no problem. That was simply a matter of being destructive, something he excelled at.) Ignis put away all the cooking equipment, his bewildered uncle joining him. Noctis kept holding all the fishing stuff, and Prompto grabbed as many of their backpacks as he could. 

...Well, he tried. The blond could only lift two of the heavy packs at a time. It had taken the campers three trips to unload everything from the rental car in the parking spot to the haven. "Why did we bring so much stuff!?" 

"Prompto, all this is necessary for camping. We're going to have to make multiple trips again. Alright, let's take what we have now and Mr. Scientia and I will come back for the rest." Regis was still trying not to panic. The sahagin shouldn't wander over to where the raised rock of the haven was, but he didn't want to take any chances. As it was they were lucky that nothing had happened. 

The group carried what they were currently holding up the steps that led to the highway. Walking along the edge of the road, they made it to where the car they had rented was parked. The children climbed inside, Regis demanded that they stay in the safety of the car. The adults went back for the remaining gear. 

It took them seven trips. They now only had two people to carry everything, and Regis couldn't really help as much as he wanted. He had burned himself out trying to carry the remaining backpacks, and by the fifth trip he almost collapsed on his way back to the parking spot with a folding chair in his hand. Mr. Scientia assured him he could get the last few things on his own. 

Feeling embarrassed that he was limited by his damn knee, he sat in the car with the frantic kids. They had been watching from the window, ready to warn the men if anything approached the haven. The parking spot overlooked where they had been, and the view was pretty good. 

Mr. Scientia finally brought up the last few things, panting as he dropped it next to the car. Regis shooed him into the driver's seat and loaded up the stuff. He could do this, at least. 

Prompto asked what was on everyone's mind when everybody was buckled up. "What do we do now?" 

Noctis stopped looking out of the window, not needing to watch for the sahagins any longer. The creatures couldn't climb up steps. Right? "I'm getting hungry too. That stupid thing made us put dinner away." 

Regis sighed, pulling a map from the glove compartment. "Noctis, we don't call things stupid." Now that they were out of immediate danger he felt drained. 

Mr. Scientia leaned over to peek at the map. "We're here... the nearest outpost is here. A... Burbost Souvenir Emporium." He started the car and drove off, eager to see if this place had water. 

The entire party was relieved that the scare hadn't escalated into anything more. 

-o-

"Iggy, you're it!" Noctis smacked his friend's arm and darted away. Prompto ran out of Ignis' grasp, and Gladio stood a distance away with his tongue out waggling. "Nah nah nah nah poopoo, you can't get me!"

The children were playing in front of the camper after dinner, and Mr. Scientia and Regis chatted as they sat on the plastic chairs by the door. The outpost wasn't very big, just the camper and a small shop across the street. It was mostly used as a rest stop by weary travelers. 

The cashier in the shop had inquired about the shaken people that had entered to buy some water bottles. He explained that small groups of sahagins lived further upstream, but sometimes the baby ones would get caught in a current. When they would get lost the parents would go looking for them, despite the area not being part of their usual territory. 

Regis had petulantly mumbled that such information should have been included when he researched the haven. 

Mr. Scientia pointed to Ignis as the children continued to play. "He's grown two whole inches since his birthday." He sighed. "Soon he'll be so big, he won't need me anymore..." 

Regis shook his head. "That's not true. No matter how big they get, children still need guidance. There are days I wish I could ask my own father for advice... Don't think that just because he's growing he will push you aside." 

"...You're right. It's just that it happened so fast." Mr. Scientia smiled bittersweetly. The adults looked back at the children. They were now playing an odd mix of hopscotch and freeze tag. 

The boys were allowed to play until it got dark. 

Prompto was bathed first, he was the youngest. Noctis went next, because he was yawning the most. Ignis gladly hopped into the tub, but Gladio tried to bargain for more playtime. He promised he'd be extra good. 

It didn't work. 

Prompto and Noctis shared one of the camper's bunk beds, and Regis took the bed above theirs. On the other side, Mr. Scientia took the top one and Ignis shared with Gladio. 

Everyone was settled in, and they had said their goodnights. 

"Noct. Psst." Prompto whispered to his brother, poking his cheek gently. Noctis blearily opened his eyes. "Prom? Go to sleep." He hugged the blond closer. 

"I will, it's just that I'm glad we're all okay. That was pretty scary." Prompto buried his face into Noctis' chest. 

"Yeah, but it was cool to see a real live sahagin." Gladio piped up from his side of the camper. Next to him, Ignis hummed in agreement. "I can't wait to draw it in my field journal." 

"I'm going to sleep now." Noctis closed his eyes to join his father in dreamland. 

"That's a good idea. You should all go to sleep now. Good night." Mr Scientia rolled over onto his side as the remaining conscious children wished him a good night. 

Prompto closed his eyes, and listened to his brother's heartbeat.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close to fifty chapters!!!

Noctis rolled over, and huffed in his sleep. 

Prompto woke up when his brother snorted. The little boy sat up, rubbing his eyes. He yawned, and then fought his way out of the light blanket. 

Padding to the bathroom, he wondered what time it was. He had forgotten to check. Prompto got ready for the day, using the toilet, washing his hands, and brushing his teeth all by himself. Done in the bathroom, he returned to his bedroom. Prompto put on his favorite black tank top, the one with the white lines that crisscrossed. Zipping up his shorts, he grabbed his hairbrush. He started doing his hair with only a little bit of hair gel. Prompto did it just like Daddy had taught him and Noct. 

The older brother was still sleeping, and Prompto was going to wake him up, but then Noctis smiled. He was having a good dream. The younger brother just kissed Noctis' forehead and left him to his slumber. Prompto looked around the room, wondering what to do while he waited. 

His stomach growled, and decided for him. Time to visit the kitchen. 

"I want to ride my chocobo all day, I want to ride MY chocobo ALL day, I WANT to ride my CHOCOBO all day..." He walked through the hall, whisper-singing his favorite song. He giggled as he emphasized different parts of the song, and planned to show Noctis the little game when he woke up. 

The kitchen light was on. 

Prompto walked into the room, and saw Weskham inside, face hidden behind a cabinet door. "Where did I put the damn cinnamon? No, no, ugh this is nutmeg, no, nope..." 

"Good morning!" 

Weskham startled, not used to hearing anyone in the kitchen until later. He clunked his head trying to peek around the cabinet door. The chef cursed, and then smacked his forehead. Regis was going to kill him for cursing in front of his baby boy. 

"Are you okay, Wes?" Prompto didn't know why the man hit himself after he had just gotten hurt. 

"Yeah, but why are you up? It's only five thirty, you should still be in bed." Weskham knelt down to talk to Prompto. 

"I'm hungry. My stomach's rumbling." 

"I just got here, so nothing is made yet. Do you want to sit in here while you wait?" Weskham stood and grabbed a cookbook, opening it to the dessert section. "Here, look through this and pick one for after dinner." 

Prompto accepted the open book and carried it over to the small table. He plopped it on top and clambered up the chair. Paging through the book as Weskham continued searching for the cinnamon, Prompto swung his feet and hummed. 

Breakfast was cooked quickly, and the chef convinced the little boy to eat now. "But wait, Noct and Daddy aren't up yet. We usually eat breakfast together."

"You said you're hungry now, right? Go on, they'll understand. Might be noon when they wake up, so I don't think you should wait." Weskham exaggerated, he knew Regis and Noctis loved sleeping. Prompto started eating his Altissian toast and Weskham started cleaning up the cooking tools. "Which dessert did you decide on?" 

"This chocobo tart! Wait... It doesn't have real chocobo in it, right?" 

"No, silly muffin, it does not." Weskham chuckled at the innocent concern. 

"Okay, then that recipe! ...Please." 

Prompto had two bites left when Noctis walked in, yawning. 

Noctis had already brushed his teeth and used the bathroom, but he hadn't done his hair yet and was still in his pajamas. "Prom? What are you doing in here?" Noctis woke up a little more when he realized breakfast was ready. "But, we're supposed to eat in the dining room." Noctis sat down to eat in the kitchen anyway. 

"I know, but I was super hungry." 

"Oh. Okay. Well, when I'm done what should we play?" Noctis slid off the chair to get a juice box from the fridge. He handed one to his brother too, and both boys stabbed the straws into the foil. 

"Let's ask Daddy if we can go outside to play. I want to take pictures of the sylleblossoms." Prompto pretended to photograph what was in front of him. 

Noctis returned to their room to get dressed and do his hair after breakfast. He even tied his combat boots' laces all by himself! Prompto looked at their bookshelf as Noctis got ready. Picking out his magazine from the Assassin's Festival, the photographer paged through the glossy pages. 

"Look, this page says it's important to clean your camera lenses so that the pictures come out clear." 

"I don't think we've ever cleaned your camera..." Noctis scratched his head. "What do you clean it with? You can't use soap and water cuz it's a machine." 

"The magazine says that we should use... a cleaning cloth? Is that like what we use to wipe my glasses?" Prompto pulled the small fabric square out of his glasses case, putting the case back down on the nightstand. He wiped off the lens and then the button, just to be sure that it was all clean. 

He took a picture of his brother. 

"Does it look clear? I can't tell." 

Noctis leaned over to check. "Hmm, well, I don't look like a blob. Let me try." He accepted the camera and snapped a photo of the younger boy. "It still looks the same." 

"Why would the magazine say that cleaning it makes the pictures look different?" Prompto flipped back through the article. "Did I do it wrong?" 

He examined the camera before Noctis asked him to put it away. "Come on, let's go see if Daddy's up yet!" 

The boys went to their father's room, only to find that he was still sleeping. "Daddy, the clock says seven zero zero. That means it's wake up time." Noctis poked his dad's beard. 

"Hnghfmrr.... zzzzzzz" Regis shifted slightly. 

Prompto startled when the phone on the nightstand buzzed. "Oh, Daddy got a text, haha." He poked Regis' arm. "Daddy... your phone is trying to tell you something." 

Noctis grabbed it. "Hmm. Monica is going to be late today. Her car has a flat tire." 

"Noct, are we allowed to read Daddy's texts?" Prompto wasn't sure. 

"Of course. I'm going to answer back. 'You should call Paw Paw Cid. He can fix cars. From, Noctis and Prompto. Daddy is sleeping, but that's okay.' And... send."

"Did she answer back yet?" Prompto leaned over to try and see, smiling when the phone buzzed again. "Oh, there it is!" 

"She says we should play video games so we will stay in one spot and not get hurt, 'lol'. She will be here soon." 

"Okay but what should we play?" Prompto followed Noctis out of the room. They passed Regis' office on their way to the living room, and heard the phone ringing. 

"We better get that for Daddy. It might be important." Noctis pushed the home office door open. He grabbed the shrieking telephone. "Hello? Uh huh. No, he's sleeping. Okay. Yep. I will. Bye."

Prompto watched, waiting until Noctis hung up to ask. "Who was it?" 

"Mr. Dusty. He asked if Daddy was able to talk because he needs 'his approval for some things he emailed'? He asked if I could say that to Daddy when he wakes up."

"Daddy's email? That's on the computer. Noct? Do you think Daddy needs help with work sometimes?" Prompto couldn't remember if Regis had ever asked for help with his job... That was weird, because Prompto and Noctis were always asking their father for help. So surely Daddy needed some help too, right?

"We probably should help Daddy. Then he could play with us more if all the work is done! Good idea, Prom!" Noctis turned on the computer. "Okay, how do we get to the emails?" 

"...I don't know." Prompto scanned the icons when the home screen finally loaded. There were so many, lined up neatly against the one side of the screen. "Maybe this little folder button? It looks like the folders in Daddy's job." 

Noctis put the mouse over the icon. Prompto bit his lip when he saw that some words popped up. 'Vacation Pics-Lestallum'. Nope, wrong choice, that's not the email button. 

They slowly checked all the icons, and not one of them said email. "Noct, how do we help if we can't find it?" 

"Let's just check his briefcase for some paper stuff. He's always signing papers, and I know we can find those." Noctis left the computer on and pulled the briefcase away from its resting spot by the desk. He opened the latch. "Here, there's lots of papers here." 

Prompto took one and started scanning. "Daddy already signed this one, look." He pointed to that weird squiggle that Regis called his signature. He had shown them when they started writing, and had helped his sons come up with their own. 

"It's so small, I don't think I can write on this tiny line. I know! We can just sign the back!" Noctis flipped over an unsigned document to the blank side. He grabbed some pens from the desk and handed one to his brother. 

"Well, we need to sign Daddy's name, right? To show that he signed the papers, not us!" Prompto giggled. "He's going to be so happy he doesn't have to do boring work all alone!" 

"Yeah!" Noctis looked at Regis' signature and tried to copy. A few feet away, Prompto was imitating the same signature. "Noct, does this look like it says 'Regis'?" 

"Um, maybe a little?" Noctis looked from his brother's writing to his. Neither of them came close. Well, maybe no one would notice. "Oh man, there's a lot of papers in here." 

"What does all of this even mean?" Prompto tried to read the business jargon before clutching his head, shaking it and frowning. "No wonder Daddy doesn't have time to play. He has to do all this boring stuff and remember it all inside his head. You can't have fun if your brain is full of boringness." 

"You're right. I'm done with this, I don't want to be filled with boringness." Noctis sighed and moved his 'finished' pile away so he could stretch out on the floor. 

"But wait, Noct! If we don't do it then Daddy will have to. He's not going to have time to play then." Prompto tried to finish three more papers, but stopped after that. There was still a whole packet that neither of them had touched yet. The thick stack had a smaller paper attached to it with a paper clip, and Prompto read it to his brother. "Clarus needs this by Friday." 

"Okay, we'll do this last one. It seems super important. I'll take half, and you take the other half." Noctis grabbed the top of the packet. 

"Oh, you're in- What are you doing!?!?" Regis had woken up while they worked, and after finding their room, the living room, and the kitchen empty he decided to check the house systematically. He figured they were probably playing hide and seek again, fully expecting to find Prompto crouching next to something or Noctis hiding on top of a shelf. 

Instead he found his sons surrounded by the contents of his briefcase. 

Regis sighed as they excitedly explained that he didn't have any work left to do. Well, there was one giant packet left but they could finish that for him if he wanted. Prompto and Noctis looked up at their father as he stared at the defaced documents. 

Well, not really. They had only written on the backs. The paperwork could still be salvaged. 

"Thank you, my sons. But next time, leave the work for me. That's a new rule, okay? Your job is to grow up healthy and have lots of fun. You'll have time to work when you're older." Regis put the papers on his desk, he could sort this mess out later. Right now, he needed to spend time with his thoughtful sons. They were obviously trying to help, and he couldn't fault them for that. 

"Can we go outside?" "Can we, Daddy, please?" 

Aw man, and now they were doing the puppy dog eyes? Regis didn't stand a chance. 

-o-

Prompto took another picture of Noctis posing with the sylleblossoms. 

"Ultimate pose!" Noctis held his hand in front of his face and put his other one just under his elbow. 

"You look so cool, Noct! I want to try that!" Prompto attempted to copy, but then he realized he couldn't take a selfie with that pose. "I wish I could get all of me in the photo." 

"Do you want me to take the picture for you, Prompto?" Regis held out his hand. 

"No, I mean like I still take the picture but all of me is in it." 

"You can't get a full body shot of yourself while you're holding the camera. You'll have to let me do it or set up the tripod and timer." Regis smiled and shook his head. 

Noctis offered to take it, and Prompto finally acquiesced. "Okay. But I still wish I could take the picture of all of me." The camera was returned after the image was captured. 

"Come back inside, let's see what's for lunch." Regis swatted a fly away. It was a pleasant morning, even though the temperature was supposed to rise. He was glad he actually got to enjoy it. Any other day he'd be inside working, but his children had granted him a momentary reprieve. Monica was also not going to come in today, she had to follow the boys' advice and visit Cid. 

"Oh, Daddy, check your email!" Noctis poked his father as they walked to the dining room. Prompto gasped. "We almost forgot to deliver the message! I'm glad we remembered, though."

"Yes, I'll get to it later. Right now, let's just enjoy the moment." 

The Caelums ate, and the children went to play some video games while Regis finally went to clean up their earlier work. The damage wasn't too bad, he could just sign the fronts and photocopy them. He checked his email, and found Dustin's message. He took a small bathroom break before getting straight to work. He supposed he should have probably been upset, but was it really worth it? To get bent out of shape over something so easily remedied? 

No. 

His sons didn't need to be scolded for trying to assist him. 

Back in the living room Prompto and Noctis were busy playing their video game, satisfied that they had been big boys today. They had gotten ready all by themselves and had done some real adult work too. 

"Noct, can we watch a movie now instead?" Prompto cleaned up the controllers. 

"Sure, Prom, we can set it up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the 'independence' chapter that was requested. I also tried to capture that August feeling. You know, where you're enjoying your free time but starting to get impatient for the novelty of school. 
> 
> I'm sorry (not sorry) for being a tease XP


	47. Chapter 47

"Children, the food is ready!" 

"Last one there is a behemoth butt!" Ravus rushed to answer his mother's call before the others. 

Prompto darted in front of everyone, and made it back to the picnic blanket first. Ignis followed, Noctis was a close third. Gladio, Iris, and Luna brought up the rear. Cindy was dead last. "Aw man, I don't want to be no behemoth behind!"

Clarus passed Regis another plate to fill. Cid licked some barbecue sauce off of his fingers. "Mm, mm, Reggie, this is just like that summer we stayed over in Meldacio. Them country folk sure hunted a mean garula." 

Mr. Scientia and Sylva (the more neurotic of the adults) were busy dusting all the children off. Nobody wanted grass blades in their food. "Your clothes are filthy!" 

"So are yours, and yours, ugh. Well, laundry in the making, I suppose." Sylva also brushed hair out of eyes and straightened shirts so that all the children looked presentable again. 

Prompto sat right next to Noctis as their father handed them their plates. "Mr. Clarus? Thank you for inviting us to your barbecue!" 

"Haha, no problem. Gladio and Iris were excited to actually have friends come this year. Usually it's just us three celebrating the end of summer." Clarus fed his daughter another bite of mashed Leiden potatoes. 

Regis felt a touch of sadness as he realized all the adults present were widowers. Clarus, Regis, and Cid had lost their wives... Sylva's husband had passed... Mr. Scientia never spoke of a significant other, but surely he must have loved someone at one point? In any case they were doing a wonderful job raising the children that had resulted from lost loves. 

Noctis' whining ended the wistful train of thought. "Daaaaddddyyyy!" He held up a grilled pepper that had been on top of his barbecued garula. "It's extra gross! Worse than regular ones!" 

"Can I eat it? It tastes just like the meat!" Gladio licked some of the barbecue sauce off of his own arm. Ignis sighed as some dripped onto his pants. "Uncle, look. I'm sorry I got messy." 

"It's alright, Ignis. Those are your play clothes." 

Sylva held up a hand conversationally. "Speaking of clothing, you won't believe the price of pants nowadays! We did our school shopping the other day, and I swear we spent so much gil on everything! We haven't even gotten shoes yet!" 

"Yeah, I need to take my sons clothes shopping." Regis figured they could do that next week. Prompto could technically fit into Noctis' old clothes, but it wouldn't be fair to only buy the eldest new things. Regis knew Prompto would probably be excited to wear big brother's clothes though... The boy adored Noctis and would love to match him. 

Cindy finished eating first, and pulled her shoes off. "Paw Paw, my toes need some air." She curled them in the grass. "Just remember to put them on before ya start runnin' 'round again." Cid kicked his shoes off too. 

It didn't take long for the children to resume playing, and Luna pointed to some flowers growing by the Amicitia house. "Look, Ray-Ray, these are the gladiolus flowers that match Gladio and the iris flowers that match Iris!" Ignis sat down to draw them in his journal as the Fleurets ran off. 

Gladio stayed by his father, helping Clarus put pineapple pieces on skewers to be grilled. Cindy played with some rocks, making a car by balancing them as best she could. 

Prompto and Noctis were busy playing with Iris. She had followed them, still infatuated with Noctis. "What's this?" 

"A snail. Don't touch it, okay? They have slime." Noctis wandered the yard, looking for sticks to use as swords. Prompto trailed behind, picking dandelions and blowing the fluff off without wishing for anything. He had everything he wanted. 

"What's that!?" Iris pointed to a shape at the edge of the yard. She darted off to investigate. Noctis yelled after her to stop, but she didn't listen. Prompto followed the little girl, and Noctis was right behind him. He wasn't as fast a runner. 

The children were now getting close to the neighbor's house, and there was a small fence. 

"Iris! Iiiiiirrrrriiiiisss! Wait up!" Prompto had almost caught up with her when she turned around the corner of the fencing. "Noct, where did she go?" 

Noctis stopped, panting behind his brother. "I didn't see. Should we go back to get Daddy? He can help us find her." 

"I'm worried about her, Noct! Maybe we should go get a grown-up." Prompto spotted a hole in the fencing. He peeked in, maybe Iris had crawled through here? 

One of her shoes sat on the other side of the crawl space. 

"Through here, Noct!" Prompto dropped to his knees to squeeze through. Noctis copied. "There, Prompto! Iris is going to crawl into those bushes!" Sure enough, she was disappearing into the neighbor's garden. 

The young boys chased after her and knelt to navigate through the leafy plants. Iris was on the other side, walking the edge of a low hill. "Come back, Kitty-Cat! Ooh! Shiny!" She started picking up acorns before she tripped and fell, rolling down the small hill. 

Prompto and Noctis had almost caught up with her when she fell. They heard her crying right after they screamed her name. Rushing down the hill, both boys helped her up and checked for injuries. "Are you okay!?" "Iris, do you have any boo-boos?"

"Waaaaaa-aaaaahaaa!" 

She wasn't being very helpful, and her rescuers were at a loss. They didn't see anything cut or bruised, but Iris was still bawling. "Let's go get Gladdy!" Prompto figured her big brother would help her like his own always helped him. Noctis nodded. "Come on, Iris. Let's go back."

"Noctis! I want Gladdy!" She took Prompto's outstretched hand and reached for Noctis'. He took her hand and the three started back towards the others. 

-o-

They made it back to the Amicitia's property without a problem. 

Iris started crying again as they drew closer to the adults. "Kitty-Cat got away!" She just realized she had never caught the cat. 

Gladio ran over to see why she was sobbing. "What happened!?" 

"She ran off and fell down!" "I-I wwwaaaaanntt K-Kitttyyy-Caaatttt!" "Gladio, where's Mr. Clarus!?" 

Gladio took his sister from his friends. Come on, let's go get Dad." 

Prompto grabbed Noctis' hand and followed the other siblings. When everybody noticed the commotion the two fathers stood to see what was wrong. Clarus picked up his daughter as a new wave of tears came. The Caelums began repeating their impromptu adventure. Regis knelt and pulled them into a hug. 

"Thank you for bringing her back safe." Clarus smiled at his friend's sons. Regis was busy expressing gratitude as well, but he was whispering it to them in his arms. "You were very brave to follow her despite not knowing the area. I'm so grateful you found your way back. I know you probably didn't have time to get an adult, but next time please come get me." 

The cold realization that his baby boys had disappeared while he was busy chatting with Cid and the others settled in his stomach uncomfortably. They had done good work though, saving the Amicitia girl... It still made him uneasy though. 

"What did I tell ya, Reggie? Yer boys can always find trouble, just like their ol' Paw. Lucky thing they saw her run off. So many munchkins runnin' about, it would've taken a while to realize they weren't just playin' hide and seek." 

Clarus nodded to confirm Cid's declaration. "They are always playing that game too. I wouldn't have realized until too late."

Sylva sighed. "It's a struggle to balance protectiveness and actually letting them have freedom to grow. Sometimes we fail. I'm just grateful that nothing happened today." She had moved closer to fuss over the children before calling Cindy, Ignis, Luna, and Ravus back to the picnic blanket. 

Mr. Scientia decided now was a good time to break out the pies he had made with his nephew. "This should keep everyone in one spot."

Prompto and Noctis may have gotten extra big slices, to celebrate their heroics. 

-o-

"And at school you will read lots of books like this." Regis closed the storybook. 

"Will we get to read them over and over again, as many times as we want? Cuz what if I like the story, but the teacher only reads it once?" Noctis sat up on the bed and waited for the answer. 

"Yes, I think the teacher wouldn't mind letting you borrow the book." 

"Daddy? What if another kid wants to read it too, right when we do?" Prompto fiddled with the thin blanket. 

"Then you can all read together, or wait your turn for the book." 

"I can do that! Sharing is easy, we do that in daycare!" Prompto smiled when he realized he could handle this. 

"You share at home too, my son." 

"Oh, yeah!" Prompto giggled. Noctis lay back down, ready for sleep. "Daddy?" 

"Yes?" 

"We're going to be so smart. Right, Prompto?" 

"Mmhm. Night night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, the Caelums will find out who their teacher is!


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the teacher is revealed!!

Prompto held up the last chain from the bin near the belts. "Look, Noct, it has a silver skull on it." 

Noctis put down the yellow carabiner he had been examining. "That looks super cool, like, only tough guys wear skulls! Daddy, can Prom get that? He's super cool, so he needs a skull." 

"Sure. Should we look for something with skulls for you too?" 

"We have to Daddy! Noct is tougher than me! Like, he's super tough! He isn't scared of spiders that much, he's so brave!" Prompto put the chain and the accompanying carabiner into their shopping cart. He could've picked a different color, but since his brother had been looking at the yellow one he tossed it in. 

Regis put in another pair of jeans from the boy's pants section of the clothing store. They were finally school shopping, and later today they were going to meet the teacher. The elementary school had called, saying that the class lists were posted. Teachers would be in the building today and tomorrow to prepare their classrooms, so they didn't mind if families stopped in to say hello. The office also asked parents to stop in to collect the information packets they would need. The papers consisted of bus schedules, lunch payment plans, and such. Regis wasn't fazed, it was just more paperwork. 

No, he and the boys were excited to meet the teacher. They didn't know who it was yet, but once they stopped in! Ooh! It was all so new and thrilling!!

Regis called both boys back to the cart before moving to a new section. Prompto and Noctis did not crawl into any clothing displays this time. They didn't stray further than an arm's length from their father. No one was going to get lost today. The family had already visited the underwear and socks section, and they were now finished with the pants. 

Time to look at shirts. 

"Skull, skull, tough rough skull, cool and scary and awesome skull..." Prompto hummed his little ditty and swung Noctis' hand back and forth as they walked. Noctis pointed at a black shirt with skulls dripping off of the collar. "Look, Prompto, your song worked! We found one!" 

Into the cart it went. 

Prompto gasped when he saw a chocobo shirt a few feet away. "It's the shadow but it looks like it's on a driving sign!" Noctis grabbed two of off the rack. "We can match with these! They will fit us better than our cactuar shirts." 

Regis nodded. "Yes, you've grown out of your cactuar shirts, but you can match with these chocobo ones." He held up a shirt with a marlboro that said 'you smell'. "This is kind of mean. Let's check a different rack." 

There was a shirt with a fish on it that proudly proclaimed 'LIEGE of the LAKE'. Noctis, ever predictable, asked if he could have it. Prompto found one with a camera that said 'believe in yourselfie'. Into the cart it went. Regis also tossed in some new dress shirts, and the boys groaned. Fancy clothes meant boring events at Daddy's job, right? 

Regis held up two black dress shirts. "These would be perfect for picture day." 

"What's picture day?" Prompto figured he should probably know about that, being the family photographer. Regis explained that the school would take formal pictures and put it in a yearbook. Noctis laughed. "Everyday is picture day, cuz Prompto always has the camera!" 

Of course, this was the one time he hadn't brought it. 

"Well, you shouldn't really take the camera to school. Remember how Mr. Promberry was taken? It's more likely for a camera to get stolen at school." Regis hoped his sons would end up in a class with honest children, but it was better to prepare for the worst. 

Moving on, they grabbed some more sweaters and couple more tank tops. Noctis found a bubble vest with a matching hoodie. Prompto had poked it several times before it went into the cart. "Squish, squash... haha!" The vest kept its shape despite his jabbing. 

They paid for the clothes and walked through the mall to the shoe store. 

"I want to get my same boots again." Noctis folded his arms, stubborn. He wasn't going to budge on this, he loved those combat boots. Prompto, less obstinately, copied. He loved the white cuffs on his boots. "Me too! ...Please. " 

"But those shoes still fit you, my sons. We can look for different shoes and you can still keep your other ones." Regis smirked and shook his head. They were too cute, even when trying to be difficult. (Regis had already bought larger doubles of their boots several months earlier, and the boys had been wearing them none the wiser. Hey, feet grow.)

"Yay!"

Noctis ended up getting some sneakers. Prompto picked out some brown boots with laces. They left the shoe store and headed towards the food court. 

-o-

"There's lots of papers on the doors." Noctis started to walk faster as they approached the school, and the other two were forced to keep pace to prevent an arm being yanked out of a socket. 

"Yes, I think... these are the class lists." Regis started to feel an ache in his knee from the new speed. 

"We have to find our names, and Ignis, and Gladio, and Luna, and Cindy, and-" 

"Breathe, Prompto, breathe haha! We're going to look now." The family started scanning the class lists as soon as they were close enough. 

There! Prompto and Noctis, listed under...

Mr. Gilgamesh!

"Look, Mr. Gil-ga-mesh is our teacher, Noct! I hope he's nice!" Prompto started reading the rest of the names. "YAY!!! Iggy and Gladdy are in our class!" He hummed his victory jingle and danced around as best he could while holding his brother's and father's hands. "Oh, and Aranea too! And Nyx!!"

"What about Luna? And Cindy?" Noctis kept looking. Hmm, Luna was in Mrs. Ezma Auburnbrie's class... Cindy was in Mrs. Kimya Auburnbrie's class. 

They found a few of their other friends in various classes, but they didn't recognize some of the other students' names in their class. 

Noctis tried to open the door so they could go inside and meet the teacher like Daddy had promised. The door didn't open. What!? Why not!?

Regis pressed a button on the buzzer right next to the door. A voice asked for their name and business. When he explained the reason for their visit the door unlocked with instructions to come to the main office. "They have to keep the school locked, my sons. They watch who goes in and out to make sure everyone is safe." 

"So no bad guys show up, right? Ooh, I'd kick any bad guy who tried to come in and hurt people in my school." Noctis held up one of his hands in a fist. Prompto was too busy examining the new surroundings to add to the conversation. 

There were posters and the hallway tiles were shiny and it faintly smelled like finger paint and crayons and there were doors everywhere, the classrooms labeled. 

"Wait, boys, the office first. Then we'll explore." Regis guided them to the side, the office was right by the entrance. The father had only been in the school once before, to register his children. It had been a process, filling out the documents for two new kindergarteners. 

Once inside the office, the nice lady behind the desk handed over the packet labeled 'Caelums' and gave them directions to Mr. Gilgamesh's class. It was in the first hallway, fifth door down. The family left the office to find the teacher. They passed several classrooms with open doors, and they could see the teachers setting up their rooms or speaking with parents. 

Mr. Gilgamesh was busy hanging a poster with some tacks when they found him. He turned when he heard Regis knock on the door. "Hello?" 

"Oh, hello! Welcome to my class! Mr. ...?" 

"Caelum." Regis held out his free hand for a handshake, packet tucked under his other elbow. (He had left the cane at home today.) "Say hello, my sons." 

Noctis greeted the teacher, but Prompto just smiled shyly. This was a new person, their teacher! So he was trying to be wary but the excitement quelled the uncertainty a bit. Before the teacher could explain anything, Ignis entered with his uncle. 

Greetings were repeated, and then another student arrived. None of the boys knew this child. It seemed now was the time everyone had chosen to visit, because the Amicitias and Aranea also appeared. Dave was right behind them with his dad, and he began excitedly telling everyone how both his mom and his aunt were teachers and how some of his daycare friends were in both Mrs. Auburnbries' classes. 

"Why aren't you in your mom's class, then?" Aranea tilted her head as she asked him from next to Prompto. All the kids had gone to explore the room while Mr. Gilgamesh addressed the parents and guardians. His speech was boring, and Noctis hoped that was only because he was talking to the adults. It would stink if the was boring all the time. His classroom was cool though. There were groups of desks, and shelves along the walls. Some of the shelves had books, others had art supplies, and there were even some toys in a bin on one shelf. Each child flitted from area to area, calling each other when they found something interesting. 

Dave didn't know why he hadn't been placed in Mama Ezma's class. 

Gladio whispered to his friends. "Mr. Gilgamesh looks super cool. And tough. But not tougher than me." Prompto laughed. "You are really tough!" 

The children continued exploring the room, and the Caelums found a whiteboard on the wall with a bin of magnet letters. Ignis wandered over from the crayons he had been examining. "What are you spelling?" Prompto sounded out his word. "Cho-co-bo. Look, Noct spelled... Hey, that's not a word." 

Noctis had been trying to find all the letters for his name and had left a jumbled pile that said 'ticn'. "I know, I can't find an o. Or an s." Ignis helped him look. Prompto handed over an o from his word, and Ignis found an s for Noctis. "There. All done. Now we need to do your names." Prompto, Noctis, and Ignis spelled all the names they could remember, until Gladio came over with his drawing that he had been working on. 

"Look, I drew lots of swords and I'm going to give it to Mr. Gilgamesh and then maybe we could have a duel one day! I'd beat him, no problem." The brunet puffed out his chest as the younger three complimented his artwork. Prompto shook his head. "If you fight an adult you'll get hurt. I don't want that to happen to you, Gladdy, you're my friend!" 

Ignis nodded. "Yeah, you could get a scar. That would be painful." 

Noctis held up his hands. "A big ugly one, then you'd look like a thug from the video games. I'd still be your friend though."

"Noctis, Prompto. It's time to go now. Please clean up." Regis was calling them, the teacher had finished his speech. The other children were prompted to tidy up and follow their adults too. Mr. Gilgamesh thanked everybody as they left. 

Prompto actually said bye instead of just being shy. "Your class looks really nice, Mr. Gil-ga-mesh." 

"Yeah, I can't wait to use all the toys!" Noctis waved goodbye. The teacher said he couldn't wait to have them start learning. 

Regis asked if they wanted to explore the school more before they went home, not surprised when he was met with two enthusiastic answers of 'yes!'. They wandered down the hall. "We should probably look for the cafeteria and the bathrooms. You two should know where those are." 

The Caelums passed the Auburnbrie sisters' classrooms. Both teachers were standing in their respective doorways, and they were bickering. 

"You always make those nasty concoctions! If you're going to make coffee, then make regular coffee. If you want tea, then make regular tea. No need for your, your, ...potions!" Ezma Auburnbrie took a sip from her coffee mug. Kimya shot right back at her with a snide remark. "Don't get mad just because your palette is weak and boring. It is. You just can't appreciate a good flavor even if it smacked you in the face."

"Uh, excuse us." Regis rushed them past the crazy ladies, glad his sons weren't in their classes. 

Kimya called out to their retreating forms. "Follow your own path, your own heart!" Ezma rolled her eyes. "You're ridiculous. I'm surprised you haven't gone off to live in the woods in a hut." 

"Oh, you'd love that, I think you'd make it so if you could. Poor Dave, the child has a psychopath for a mother." Kimya started a whole new argument, but the Caelums had moved too far away to hear it. 

-o-

"The school was so big! What if we get lost on the first day, Daddy?" Prompto popped a soap bubble clinging to his arm. Regis squirted some more shampoo onto Noctis' head. They had decided to have a bubble bath, even though both boys were capable of showering on their own. 

"The teacher said that each class moves to specials in groups, so you shouldn't get lost." 

"What are specials, Daddy?" Noctis handed Prompto a rubber bath toy. The blond squeezed it, and water squirted right at Regis' face. "Sorry!"

"That's okay. Specials are extracurricular classes. I mean, extra fun classes. Gym, art, music, that sort of thing." Regis had tried his hardest to memorize the schedule as the teacher had explained it, but he had forgotten most of it already. It wouldn't be hard to ask for a rundown through an email. 

Chocobo turds, he needed to get the teacher's email. Well, he could call the office tomorrow. 

Prompto and Noctis were already planning their own schedules. "First we'll run around in gym class and then paint pretty pictures in art, and then we can read books before we come home." 

"But, Noct, you forgot about lunchtime." Prompto also wanted to know what they would learn in music class, that sounded like fun. 

Their father chuckled. "You also forgot about math, and writing, and history... though I suppose you'll only have simple history lessons. I doubt they'll teach you complex stuff in kindergarten, haha." He hoped that they wouldn't learn about wars and other violent portions of Insomnian history just yet. 

The children went to bed, visions of crayons and rulers and books dancing in their heads. 

"Good night, my precious soon-to-be kindergarteners."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All that's left is Noctis' birthday and then chapter fifty!!!


	49. Chapter 49

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NOCT!!!" 

Prompto took a picture of his dazed, just waking up brother. 

"Prompto? Why are you already dressed?" Noctis rubbed his eyes. 

"Cuz you're seven, right, and that means we have to be ready for all the fun today super early cuz we have to go to bed early because school starts tomorrow on Monday and we need to have all the fun before bedtime!!" 

Now laughed at how Prompto was dancing around as he babbled on. "Yep, I get to be seven and then we go to school. Let me get ready so we can get Daddy." 

Prompto giggled and nodded. "Come on, Noct!" 

"I'm almost ready, I just need to do my hair! Aaaaaannnndddd.... DONE!!" Noctis led the charge. 

The bedroom door was halfway open. And?? Regis was not on the bed? 

Prompto called for his father as Noctis dropped to look under the bed. "Where is he?" "I don't see him under here?" 

"BAAARGH!" 

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" "DADDY!! Don't do THAT!" Regis had been behind the half open door, waiting for them. He had actually woken up on time today, and was ready to start the festivities. 

Prompto eased his death grip on Noctis' shirt. "You scared me." 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for the birthday prank to upset you this much." Regis pulled both boys into a hug. Noctis wiggled, pressed against his father. "Come on, we have to get going so we have time to enjoy the surprise before bedtime!"

"Surprise? What surprise? Did you boys prepare one? I didn't..." 

"WhaaAAT? Daaaaadddddyyyyy!!!" "But but but... It's Noct's birthday, he needs a surprise..." 

"Relax, I'm joking. We will get to the surprise after breakfast." Regis figured he better ease up on the pranks and jokes. His sons were too wound up to appreciate them. "Hey, wait up!" 

They had zoomed off, and Regis grabbed his cane to follow them. 

Birthday breakfast was as extravagant as always, Weskham loved the occasions when he got to show off a bit. He had sliced pancakes into fish shapes for the resident angler. Noctis loved it. Prompto took pictures of his brother eating the head of one of the shaped pancakes. 

The chef's hard work disappeared fast, and soon the Regalia was carrying them through the city. 

"Cor, where are we going?" Noctis bugged the driver, since Daddy still hadn't told them what the surprise was. 

"I don't know where we're going." 

Prompto laughed. "Yes you do! You're the driver! ...You do know, right? We won't get lost?" 

"No. I don't know where we're going. Regis, do you know?" Cor had a serious face, so maybe he was telling the truth? Prompto started biting his lip. Where were they driving to if the driver himself didn't know???

Regis laughed, glad to see he wasn't the only one in a giddy, playful mood today. Two big days in a row had him alternating between happy pride and quiet despair, and it was making him anxiously goofy as he tried to fight it. Emotions are crazy. 

One the one hand, yay! His boys were growing up so well, and they were going to love school so much. One the other hand, his babies weren't exactly babies anymore, and the cruel world was just waiting to wreak havoc with their innocence. Their friend Gladio had already taught them some bad words, who knew what the new classmates would teach them? He prayed they wouldn't be bullied. Noctis would start fighting and get in trouble if he thought his younger brother was being picked on. Oh man, he didn't want his son with a bad reputation among the teachers because he was trying to protect Prompto. But he didn't want his sons to just meekly accept the other children's abuse either...

Prompto's panicked question brought him back to reality. "Daddy, Cor does know where we're going? Right??"

"Yes, Prompto, Cor knows where we're going." Regis shook his head. Today was a day to celebrate his eldest, not worry about tomorrow. 

Noctis huffed. "Well, I still think you should tell us. I'm so excited, I'm ready to explode." He made a ka-boom noise and waved his hands around. Prompto nodded. He was full of birthday anticipation too, and it wasn't even his birthday!

"Please, no exploding in the car. We're almost there." The boys looked around to see if they could find where their father had planned the surprise. All they saw were buildings, shop after shop after shop, and the occasional restaurant. 

Wait! 

They were pulling into a parking lot in front somewhere now!! 

"Ar-cade? What's this place?" Prompto read the neon sign flashing at them. Noctis clapped. "We get to go to the aaaarrrrcccaaaadddeeee! What do you do here?" 

Cor laughed. "You're excited, but you don't know what it is?" 

Regis explained. "There are lots of different video games and other activities to try." 

"A place just for video games?" Noctis couldn't believe it. Prompto was in shock as well. "I like this place..." 

"We haven't even gone inside yet! I hope you'll still like it after we do, haha!" 

They all entered the arcade, the adults waiting for the children's judgement. 

Various machines blinked at them, singing clipped phrases of theme songs. Overlapping mechanical voices proudly announced that it was two tokens to play! A dancing game in the corner was dropping arrows all across the screen, the floor pad twinkling, enticing the children closer. 

"Wait, we have to get the tokens first! Your friends should be arriving soon, too..." Regis guessed from the awe on their faces that they wanted to do everything. The attendant at the prize counter greeted them. "Hey, Mr. Caelum, right? You rented two hours, over the phone?" 

"Yes, I was the one who called about the birthday party." 

"Oh, nice, which kid's the birthday boy?" Prompto and Regis pointed at Noctis, who waved. "Sweet, happy birthday, man. Okay, Mr. Caelum. All the games are open to the kids, the food counter is over there, and laser tag upstairs starts in an hour. I figure enough kids should be here by then." 

"There should be my sons, and six other children." Regis mentally tallied everyone. The Amicitias, the Fleurets, the Aurums, and the Scientias. Two plus two plus one and one more, plus his sons... It was going to get hectic, but that was nothing new. 

"Alright, let's get set up while we wait for all your friends."

-o-

"Let's do the dancing game again!" 

Prompto stepped on the arrow even though the round had ended. Noctis pulled another token from his pocket and put it in. They had already danced three times while Regis helped Cor, Monica, and Weskham arrange the snack table. 

The pop song blared from the machine as the children stomped and jumped on the flashing arrows. They were panting, and missing almost all of the notes, but it was so much fun they didn't care. 

When the game tallied their score they finally stepped off, Prompto began fanning himself and wiping his forehead with his arm. Noctis whined that he was hot. 

"Then take your shirt off!" 

The Caelums turned to see Gladio standing there, waiting his turn to dance. 

"When did you get here?" "Gladdy!" 

"Oh, a little while ago! And Iggy's in the bathroom, and I think I saw Cindy when I came over here. Iris is still with Dad. He's talking to your dad." As their rambunctious friend recounted the events they had missed while dancing their last song, Ravus and Luna ran over. "Happy birthday, Noctis!" 

"Thank you. Do you guys have tokens, like Prom and me?" Noctis waved as Ignis and Cindy joined the group. He held up a little metal coin. Prompto stuck his hands in his pockets to brandish one just like big brother. "You can use them to play all the video games!" 

"Where did you get those?" Luna leaned in for a closer look. Before the Caelums could suggest that they all go ask Daddy for coins, Sylva came over with a handkerchief full of tokens. She set it down on the seat of a racing game console. The driver's wheel had a spot to put in the necessary fare, and after Sylva distributed the tokens Cindy dragged her friends over. 

"Look, I fix cars so I can drive one!" She climbed onto the driver's seat and pointed to an identical chair and wheel combo next to her. "Whose going to drive with me?" 

"Ignis should drive!" Everybody moved aside so the spectacled lad could comply with the birthday boy's choice. 

"I've never played this game before. What do I have to do in it?" Ignis climbed onto the plastic seat. "Why doesn't this have seatbelts? Those are important." 

Ravus rolled his eyes. "It's just a game. Tell me who wins, I'm going to try some of the other games." He walked off and everyone realized they didn't have to be clumped together. There were so many things to play! Time was wasting!

Several of the machines spat out tickets when the game was over. In fact, there was one game that only had a light circling some numbers and a button to stop it. Noctis kept slamming the button, winning two or three tickets. He made Prompto try, and the blond won two more tickets. 

"This game is boring now. Let's try that!" They passed Ignis, who had just won his second race against Cindy. The brothers also passed Gladio and Luna by the whack-a-mole machine. Stopping in front of the skeeball game, Noctis put in a token. Next to him, Prompto did the same. 

Noctis grabbed the balls that came out of the slot and rolled them up the ramp as hard as he could. The round projectile flew up and into the holes and trickled back down through the slot. The game gave him two rounds. Prompto cheered him on. 

When Noctis pulled his tickets out he realized Prompto hadn't been playing his game. "Why didn't you try too?" 

"I put the token in but then nothing happened." Prompto had patiently waited for the balls to pop out, but nothing had happened. He had settled for watching his brother play. 

Ravus, who was on his way to try the same game, overheard them. "You have to press this token return button then. Look." He knelt and pressed the red button next to the coin slot. Nothing happened. "It might be broken. Hold on, I'll go tell the guy at the desk. Maybe he can fix it for us." 

"Wow, thanks, Ray-Ray!" Prompto smiled. Maybe Ravus wasn't as cool as his big brother, but he had his moments. Noctis kept jabbing the token return button, hoping that the twelfth time would be the charm. 

Ravus returned with the arcade worker, who pulled out the key to open the panel. "Hmm, looks like it's jammed. If I shove this here..." he used his keys to work the coin out. Two tokens fell out of the slot. "Who was trying to play?" He handed the youngest Caelum both tokens and closed the panel. 

Prompto thanked him and gave Noctis the extra token. "Here, you should get it because it's your birthday!" Noctis shook his head. "Nuh-uh. You didn't get to play the game so it's yours." 

"Really!?" 

"Yeah, take it. Let's use it on that game!" Noctis was already grabbing Prompto's hand to lead him away, novelty of a free token worn off. 

-o-

The laser tag vests were bulky, but all the children were excited about using a laser gun. The weight of the vests didn't dampen the eagerness even as the straps were closed and tightened. The display of numbers on the chest still showed all zeroes, as nobody could fire the gun yet. The arcade worker explained the rules and assigned teams. He didn't know any of their names, but he improvised. 

"Okay, the first team is... birthday boy, little blondie, glasses, and the girl in white. Second team is curly, bouncy, mini, and grumpy. Hey, you're the oldest, so you need the youngest on your team to make it a bit more fair. Any other questions? No? Alright, go in the arena, I'll start the game in a minute."

Prompto followed Noctis, Ignis, and Luna as Gladio, Iris, Cindy, and Ravus ran to the other side of the arena. The loudspeaker announced that the game was starting in three, two, one-

All eight kids darted through the dimly lit, labyrinthine arena as they tried to find an enemy to laser beam with the gun. Noctis and Prompto crouched behind one of the low walls. "Hey, I can't hear anyone." 

"It's kind of dark... Wait, I see a light!" Prompto aimed at the vest moving through the tunnel in front of their hiding spot. The blinking light turned red and both boys heard an electronic beep before an 'aw, man!'. Noctis high fived his gunner. "I'm impressed!" 

"It's nothing!" Prompto blushed, it really wasn't that hard to get Gladio. Both boys moved before they were discovered. Ignis waved them over. "Hey, Luna got hit once and I think I got Ravus." While the team was discussing their stats Iris walked up. 

"Hi! Look at my pretty vest! Lights shining~ Beep beep!" 

Noctis aimed and fired. And then again. And again. 

"Hey, we'll definitely win now! This is easy!" Noctis kept aiming and pressing the trigger at the dancing enemy. Iris didn't even care, happy that Noctis was watching her cool moves. 

Prompto heard Ravus approaching and he swiveled around to aim as the older boy tried to ambush them. Prompto fired and Ravus cursed. "Hey! Iris is here!? That's cheating! She doesn't know how to play!" Prompto ran away while Ignis argued with Ravus. The blond didn't want to listen to his friends fighting over whether or not it was fair. Noctis just kept firing at Iris. 

Luna was busy having a stand off with Gladio and Cindy. They were on either side of where she was hiding. Cindy tried to crawl closer, unnoticed. Unfortunately, she really was unnoticed and the fleeing Prompto tripped on her foot. He scrambled up and fired at the sudden appearance of Cindy. Their panic gave Luna a chance to move, and Gladio started firing. 

Cindy rushed to cover, and Prompto realized Noctis was still over in the other section. He ran back to look for his big brother. "Noct?" 

Ravus jumped out in front of him. "Hah! I'll just rack up points this way! If Noctis gets to cheat then I will too!" The timid Caelum would be easy to take advantage of!

Ignis ran out in front of Prompto. He had been following the oldest Fleuret and firing when he had the chance. "Let's get him, now!" 

"Okay, Iggy!" The two began battling with the opposing team member. 

Noctis appeared behind Ravus. "We've got him now!" All the boys kept firing at each other, Cindy eventually joining her teammate. Gladio, Iris, and Luna were still running through the arena looking for everybody else. 

A buzzer rang out. The lights came on fully. 

All the children exited the arena, Gladio finding Iris and leading her out. She was upset she had to take off the pretty vest. Prompto stayed very still as Noctis helped him open the vest straps, and then they switched. The birthday boy, now free thanks to Prompto, badgered the arcade worker for the winners. 

Ignis was having his vest removed by the worker. "Hold on, kiddos, hold on. I gotta make sure you're all free before I can check the computer." 

Luna and Ravus began bickering. "Our team totally won!" 

"Yeah, cuz Noctis cheated!" 

"No he didn't! You just stink at this game!" 

"Well, you just stink!" 

"I'm telling!" 

The arcade worker hurried to get the score. "Oh, wow, it was a tie! Both teams were excellent!!" In reality, Noctis' cheating had given his team a lot of points. The arcade worker didn't want to have to deal with the resulting fallout if the children knew though. The fighting siblings looked like they were itching for bloodshed. 

All the kids were oddly okay with this development. They had enjoyed the game, and winning really wasn't that important now because after the game they had been promised cake! 

Regis and the other adults were in for it now, as eight sugar-craving children headed their way. 

-o-

"Happy birthday, dear Noctis, happy birthday to you~" 

The candles were blown out and the cake was distributed, Prompto recording it all with snapshots of the giant family. Icing beards would be laughed at later when they reviewed the pictures, but right now everyone was digging in. 

Regis handed Noctis his present as soon as he finished. The seven year old decimated the wrapping. "Wow!" 

A brand new gaming console was waiting in its packaging. There was a game for Noctis to unwrap too. He read the title before flipping it over to read the description. "Reclaim your throne..." 

Prompto pointed at the cover. "Look, these guys have a cool car!" 

Ignis and Gladio held out their presents. They were cards, with codes inside. "We got you all of the extra stuff! You just have to download it." "Yeah, we can play it with you next time we visit your house!" 

Luna and Ravus had gotten him the figurines of the main characters. Cindy gave him a couple comic books based on the game. Monica, Cor, and Weskham had chipped in and bought an art book from the company that made the game. 

Regis thanked everyone for their willing collaboration in getting matching gifts. Clarus, Cid, Sylva, Mr. Scientia, and the house staff didn't mind at all. 

"Thank you!!!" Noctis couldn't wait to play his new game. 

-o-

Regis tucked Prompto in, Noctis already sleeping. He had fallen out right after hearing the title of tonight's bedtime story, barely staying conscious through shower time. "Get lots of sleep. Tomorrow is another big day." He set the clock on their nightstand to wake them up at seven. 

"Will school be as fun as Noct's party?" Prompto yawned and turned so he was pressed against his brother's side. 

"I hope so." Regis kissed both of his precious sons on their cheeks.


	50. Chapter 50

The alarm blared. 

Both boys shot up. Time to get ready for SCHOOL!!! 

Noctis used the bathroom and brushed his teeth as Prompto pulled out his coeurl print jeans, his brother's regular jeans, and their matching chocobo shirts. When Noctis came out then Prompto went in, and he made sure his teeth were extra extra clean. The boys did their hair, gel holding the locks up perfectly. Okay, they looked awesome! 

Time to wake up Daddy! 

Regis was already sitting up when they entered. "Look at my two sons, almost ready for school. You're missing something, though." 

"Silly Daddy, no we're not!" "Yeah, we brushed and did our hair and I even brushed my teeth with lots of toothpaste!" 

"Oh. Okay. So I guess you two will just go in your slippers. I'll tell Cor that the boots he gave you aren't cool enough." Regis smiled as realization dawned on them. 

"We forgot socks and shoes!" "Ah! I need my boots!" They zoomed off, and the father stood to get ready for work. 

Weskham already had breakfast waiting. He also had their cactuar-themed lunch boxes sitting on the counter too. 

Prompto hummed as he put a piece of waffle into his mouth. He frowned, his mouth was going to be all sticky from this syrup. He couldn't go to school dirty! He'd just have to wash again. Noctis reached for his juice as he noticed his brother's expression. "What's wro-" 

He knocked the cup, spilling juice all over his shirt and pants. "Aw, man!" Now he had to change. But first, he finished his waffles. 

Prompto washed his mouth before going to change his shirt too. "I can't wear the chocobo shirt if you're not wearing it! Then we won't match!" He put on his geometric tank top and his favorite vest on instead. Noctis changed into black cargo pants, his cool skull shirt, and a black jacket. 

They ran to check their backpacks. Prompto had a chocobo one, and Noctis had a moogle one. They ran through their inventory aloud. 

"Notebooks. Folders. Pencils. Crayons. Markers. Scissors. Erasers." "Noct, we need our phones!" "Right! But those go in our pockets, Prom."

Phones safely inside their pants' pockets, the boys went to see if it was time to go yet. Regis was in his office, gathering his papers for work. "There's still ten minutes, my sons. Let's check to see if we have everything." 

All three Caelums were dressed, shoes and all. Good. They had all eaten. Nice. The boys had their backpacks. Wonderful. Regis had his briefcase. Excellent. 

"Prompto, where's your camera?" 

"I left in in my room, just like you said to." Regis nodded. "Yes, I don't want you taking that to school. Do you both have your phones, in case of emergency?" 

Noctis pointed to his pocket. "Yep! We remembered everything!" 

They sat in the car, and Cor started the engine. "You have all your stuff? Bags, lunches, all that jazz?" 

"We forgot the lunch boxes!" Prompto stopped buckling the seatbelt and ran to get their lunches. Noctis fixed the collar of his own jacket as he waited for his little brother. Prompto climbed back into the car and handed over one of the lunch boxes before closing his seatbelt. 

"Okay, are we all good now?" Regis pointed at each son, backpack, and lunch box as he tallied once again.

"Yes!" 

-o-

Traffic was insane this morning. Everyone was driving their children to the school, it was the first day so they wanted pictures. Cor reassured the family that the roads would be less crowded tomorrow. People usually just stuck their kids on the bus from the second day on. 

Noctis asked if they were going to be stuck on a bus too. 

"No, Cor will drive you to school and then me to work. It's not much further." Regis was glad the school was close to his job. If anything happened, he wouldn't be too far away. He would also get to spend the extra time with his sons in the car before they all separated for the day. 

As soon as they finally made it closer to the elementary school the boys started pointing at all the backpacks. "That girl has a spiracorn one!" "Look at the sahagin on that bag! So cool!" 

Regis joined in. "Look, a tonberry one. And the kid next to him has a behemoth one. Wait... Those are your friends, aren't they?" 

Ignis and Gladio were standing by the front of the school, posing for pictures. When the Caelums exited the car (Cor kept the engine running, Regis would be right back) they joined their pals. 

"Hey guys, look at our lunch boxes!" "I have a chocobo bag, look look!" "Iggy, Noct and Prom are here!!" "Hi! School starts soon!!" 

They were shepherded into a pose and told to smile as Mr. Scientia aimed his phone at them. Eager to speak, the boys continued chatting and comparing school supplies. Ignis told them about his super cool notebook with the fruit pictures on the cover. Gladio bragged about how his behemoth backpack had lots of pockets. Noctis showed off how the moogle bobble on his backpack was actually the zipper. Prompto told his friends that he couldn't wait to use his brand new pencils in his flan themed pencil case. 

Clarus held Iris in his arms, and she was busy waving and blowing kisses at all of them. Regis stood by his friend and let Mr. Scientia take more pictures of the kids. "I'll send you the ones with your sons." 

"Hey, would you mind sending all of them? The boys would love to have a group photo. I should probably start an album for this year..." Regis figured they could keep in his sons' room. Clarus nodded. "That's a good idea, actually. They'll look back on this moment fondly." 

Prompto and Noctis were sandwiched in a hug between Ignis and Gladio. 

"Oh, this picture came out perfect." Mr. Scientia planned to hang this one on the fridge. All the boys were smiling, and they looked excited. 

"The bell will be ringing soon. Come here, give your sister a hug goodbye." Clarus bent down so Iris could receive affection. Gladio barreled over. 

Ignis also walked over to his uncle. "Bye, I'll tell you all about school when you pick me up!" He latched onto Mr. Scientia before letting go and waiting for his friends. "Enjoy your day, Ignis. I love you."

Noctis and Prompto hugged their father, who had bent down as much as possible. He ignored his knee, saying a proper farewell was more important. "Walk tall, my sons. Know that I love you." 

"I love you too." "I love you, Daddy." 

Prompto and Noctis only let go when Gladio called them. "Come on, we have to get to class first!! I have to tell Mr. Gilgamesh that his class is going to be easy!" Ignis also rushed them, a bit more gently. "All our other friends are probably already there." 

Regis waved as his sons joined their friends. They stood in front of the building, waiting for the bell to ring and signal that classes had begun. Clarus elbowed the other adults and readjusted his daughter in his arms. "They grow up so fast, huh?" 

"Yes. They do." Proud smiles graced their faces as the children prepared to enter. Any minute now...

The morning bell rang. 

All four boys grabbed each other's hands and walked into the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank everyone who read this story. It has been a wonderful journey, one I didn't expect to grow this much or last this long. I'm so happy that it did, and that isn't quite over yet. 
> 
> I will start on the accompanying stories right away! First up, the actual first day of school. It will pick up right where we left off. Then we'll backtrack and look at the Caelum's toddler days. This will cover from Prompto's adoption to the start of Daycare Days. I hope you will read these too!
> 
> Once again, THANK YOU!!! I probably sound like a broken record, but all the comments helped me keep the story going!! You made me smile, and I'm immensely grateful. ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
